Soul Hunters
by gkeeper91
Summary: Post Season 3. Enemies from a past life catch up with Wolfram.  Complete.
1. Prologue: The Crypt of Souls

Title: **Soul Hunters**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Kyo kara Maoh!/今日からマ王！  
Author: gkeeper91  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Published: 03-12-10, Updated: 01-05-11  
Chapters: 39, Words: 275,095

* * *

**Part 1: The Soul Hunters**

* * *

**Prologue: The Crypt of Souls **

_When Frey Lombard died, the last thing he felt was a pair of arms wrapped desperately around his waist. When he looked up, the last thing he saw was a handsome, tear-stained face hovering above him. When his vision failed, the last thing he heard was a familiar voice muttering something in his ears over and over again. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_When Frey Lombard died, the last thing he remembered were the words his killer whispered regretfully…sorrowfully…repeatedly… _

_"I'm so sorry…"_

_And Frey did not understand – or had death somehow diminished his ability to comprehend things? Why was the man apologizing? He could not help but think that the man was being stupid. Frey almost opened his mouth to tell him so, but then remembered that he shouldn't. After all, things had changed. They were enemies now._

_Frey stared at the face of the man who had just killed him, the same man whom he had tried so hard to kill in return. The man looked…devastated._

_Frey almost laughed, certain that had he succeeded and the other failed, he would have worn the exact same expression. He would not have taken pleasure in the other man's death in spite of the things the man had done. Still, Frey was a bit surprised. He had not expected such display of emotion here at the end of things. _

_He closed his eyes. He could not think anymore. He could not feel anymore. He was tired. He was going to die._

_Something wet trickled down his cheek, and somewhere in his muddled brain, he realized that he was crying. No matter how much he tried to accept that this was the end, he could not help but feel a crushing sense of failure and regret. _

_He… _

_…did not…_

_…want… _

_…to…_

_… die… _

_Not just yet. _

_But it was already too late._

* * *

This could not be happening.

The guard paused, cursing under his breath, straining his muscles to the breaking point in a futile attempt to escape. He half-crawled, half-stumbled towards the door, unable to see clearly through the foul-smelling smoke that filled the air. Something was burning.

The guard cursed, louder this time, as his exhausted brain finally processed the cues present around him. The whole place was burning. He was going to burn.

He started to run, adrenaline pushing his unresponsive limbs to the limit. He was nearly there. The door was wide open. Just a few more steps—

A few paces to his right, something moved. Instinctively, the guard attempted to leap to the opposite direction, but his legs finally gave way and he fell to the floor with a thud. Through the haze, a large hand reached out and clamped mercilessly around his throat, pulling him up until his feet hovered inches above the ground. The guard stared, eyes wide with horror, as he came face to face with his attacker.

The man was huge, muscled, and undeniably strong. This was somebody the guard would have never willingly challenged to a fight, but as it were, he had no choice. He struggled, kicking his feet and flailing his arms, but he might as well have attacked a solid wall for all the good that it did. The guard let his body go limp in defeat.

To his surprise, his assailant put him down and shouted to somebody he could not see.

"Hey Ryuu! I found a live one!"

Another man materialized out of the fog. Catching his breath, the guard watched him approach. The second man had a very unusual appearance – extremely pale skin, a striking face framed with tresses of long, tangled, white hair, and silvery-white irises. He was also clad in an all-white garment that covered everything but his face. Had the guard believed in ghosts, he would have thought that he was seeing one just then.

The ghost-like man called Ryuu stood beside his companion, looking down at the guard with a calculating expression. "He will do," he said after a moment. "Take him, Tier. Sheesh, we're lucky someone is still alive."

"It wasn't my fault," Tier – the brawny man – complained, dragging the guard by the collar towards the center of the room. The guard groaned in pain.

"Oi, don't kill him yet," he heard Ryuu say. "Honestly, why couldn't you stop killing somebody just for one second?"

"I told you it wasn't my fault," Tier grumbled. "These guys are just so damn _fragile_."

The guard stared at the two men, bewildered. Then, as the smoke cleared a little, he was able to understand what the argument was about. The usually spotless floor was littered with broken tiles, shards of glass, and…several dead bodies. The guard could not see the faces but he recognized the corpses' clothing – red and white cloaks trimmed with silver – just like his own. These were his comrades.

And they were all dead.

The guard shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see anymore. This was not supposed to happen. Hadn't the sentries said that there were only two intruders? How could a battalion of guards be defeated by only two men?

"—once! I struck them once with their own swords and they just keeled over," Tier continued in a disgruntled tone. "And I didn't even know how to use a sword!"

Ryuu snorted. "What's there to know? You aim, stick it in, then pull it out."

"Why does it sound so lewd, coming from you?"

"Everything sounds lewd to you."

The conversation went on to more mundane topics, and despite himself, the guard could not help but marvel at his captors' insensitivity – whether to the suffocating smoke or to the bloody corpses that lined the floor. They seemed quite absorbed in their argument, looking for all the world like walking in a burning room was a thing they do on a normal basis.

After a while, the two men stopped. The guard opened his eyes, looking around, finally recognizing the stone dais that stood at the very center of the room. This must have been the object of the intrusion.

Something stirred within the dais. With a blinding flash, a small and incredibly bright object flew out into the open ceiling. It catapulted out into the skies and disappeared, leaving a trail a bluish light in its wake.

"What was that?" he heard Tier ask.

"Souls," Ryuu answered, pointing at the dais. "Look, there are more."

The guard glanced surreptitiously at Ryuu, wondering how the latter came about with that information. People have a lot of preconceptions of what souls look like, but only a few have ever really seen one – much less one from the origin – the Crypt of Souls.

The guard examined the intruders once more, wondering who they really were. At the moment, the two men were staring, mesmerized, at the objects floating idly within the confines of the dais. There were billions of them – orbs of various colors, sizes, and luminosity – all shimmering faintly in the smoke-filled room.

It was the brawny man who broke the silence. "You think he's in there?"

"I hope so," the ghostly guy answered quietly. An odd expression crossed his face but it was quickly gone before the guard could identify it.

"So, how do we know which is the right one?" asked the other, taking in the sight of the countless, flickering orbs with a cautious expression.

The guard's eyes grew wide with comprehension. These men had broken in to steal a soul! He looked around frantically, trying to find someone or something that would help him through this situation. His eyes drifted to the entrance. Wouldn't the rest of the guards come?

Something moved. The guard bit his lip, hoping that it was not his imagination. He heard footsteps. Someone was approaching. The guard held his breath, unable to rejoice just yet. Then he caught a glimpse of a red and white cloak – the Crypt's colors!

For a second, the guard dared to hope. But then, the figure came close enough to be seen and the guard's breath hitched in his throat.

It was a most unusual sight. It _was_ another guard alright – or more accurately, what remained of him. The other guard's head lolled from side to side, unsupported by an obviously broken neck. His body sported several fatal wounds, making it virtually impossible for him to have stood up and walked, much less be _alive._ But he – it – was striding purposefully towards the center of the room, heedless of the fact that his left limb was twisted at an awkward angle or that half of his other thigh was missing.

"What the hell—?" the guard exclaimed, shocked and repulsed at the same time. The two intruders, on the other hand, did not seem surprised. Ryuu even looked faintly amused.

"Nice of you to drop by, Weisser," Ryuu called out cheerfully. "You look horrible."

"This was your fault," the walking corpse replied. "This was the least damaged body I could find."

"Sorry." Ryuu grinned, looking anything but apologetic. "What took you so long?"

"Aside from looking for a body with complete limbs?" the corpse retorted, shuffling forward awkwardly on two mutilated feet. "I dropped by my old room to get something."

"Your old room?"

"I used to live here, remember?"

The guard's mind reeled from everything he had heard so far. Not only were these men after a soul but they had a former Soul Keeper among them! It was no wonder they were able to penetrate the Crypt's defenses so easily.

"Who's this?" The corpse's lifeless eyes turned to him and he shivered.

"Someone to answer our questions," Tier explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Have you asked him yet?"

"We were about to, before you came in," Ryuu answered.

The guard listened with growing trepidation. What could they possibly want from him?

"Relax," Tier said in what he obviously thought was a placating tone. It did nothing, however, to ease the guard's fears. "We're not going to hurt anyone as long as you help us."

The guard gaped at him in disbelief. Did the intruder expect him to believe that? He was already injured! His hands were bleeding profusely, an ugly gash marred his forehead, his neck hurt so badly, and by the looks of it, his legs might never heal completely. To add to that, all his comrades were dead! The guard would have loved to scream out his frustrations to the world, but he held everything in. Ryuu had bent down to look him in the eye, and while the man did not look as intimidating as the muscular Tier, the guard had a feeling that of the two, Ryuu was the more dangerous one.

"We won't stay long," Ryuu said softly. "We're just looking for someone."

The guard's jaw dropped another inch. The white-haired man's tone of voice suggested that he and his companions were just dropping by to pick up a friend; when in reality, they had broken into the infamous Crypt of Souls, killed and decapitated all the guards they met along the way, and nearly demolished the Crypt itself. The evidence of their rampage lay around them – death and destruction as far as the eye could see.

"We're looking for someone," Ryuu repeated. "Which among them –" he gestured towards the millions of iridescent orbs hovering lazily above the dais – "is Frey Lombard?"

The guard stared back. The intruder could not seriously believe that he would answer him after all they had done, could he? Ryuu did not appear to be joking though; if anything else, he had a dangerous glint in his eyes that indicated quite clearly that he expected an honest and swift reply.

Or else.

The guard shivered once more. He cleared his throat and stammered, "I-I don't k-know…"

"But you could find out, couldn't you?" Ryuu persisted.

"I…I…"

"Here."

Something round and heavy was set in front of him. The guard gawked at the object, recognizing a Soul Stone, a device that Keepers use to identify souls and pinpoint their exact location.

Confused, the guard said, "I c-cannot activate that. Only Keepers can—"

"That won't be a problem," Ryuu interrupted. "Weisser…?"

The corpse nodded – his almost-severed head bobbed up and down – and placed a decaying hand atop the Stone. It flickered for a moment, then turned dark. Slowly, small dots of light appeared all throughout the Stone's black surface, so that it now looked like a replica of a starlit sky. The corpse pulled his hand back and looked at the guard expectantly.

"I…I don't understand," the guard whimpered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find out where Frey Lombard is."

"B-but…you're a Keeper! You activated the Stone! You should be able to—"

"Unfortunately," Ryuu cut in once again, "Weisser cannot do that anymore. We're not asking for much. We only need you to read the symbols. So…_please._" The last word was uttered so softly that the guard almost did not hear it. And contrary to what the word meant, the guard felt that he was not being asked; rather, he was being ordered to comply.

The intruders fell silent, watching his every move. The guard stared at the Stone, willing it to show him where the needed soul is. The surface of the orb shimmered, showing one dot after another – one soul after another – with astonishing speed. Then it stopped, focusing on one tiny speck of light surrounded by several others.

The guard pointed. "I think…that's it…"

Tier whooped with glee. Ryuu stared at the dot wistfully. Only the corpse – the former Keeper, Weisser – spoke, "So, where is he?"

The guard squinted at the dot, trying to decipher the grids and symbols which he knew were visible only to his eyes. "He is…no longer here," he said after a while, and he could tell from the intruders' reactions that this was unwelcome news. The guard went on, "He was…Reborn…"

"When?" Ryuu asked, suddenly businesslike.

He squinted at the characters blinking below the dot's location. "About…eighty years or so ago…"

"Eighty years!" Tier exclaimed. "Is he still alive?"

"He must be," Weisser responded. "Otherwise, his soul would have returned here." To the guard, he commanded, "Find out where he was taken."

The guard obeyed, peering at the Stone once more. "In a place called…" – he paused, staring at the name – "…Shin…Ma…koku…"

The three intruders fell silent once more, but this time, the guard could feel that the stillness was more out of shock rather than anything else. This was something they had not expected at all.

He was right. Tier, who was the first to recover, swore loudly. Ryuu's eyes flashed dangerously. Only Weisser was unmoved.

"That was clever," the ex-Keeeper said, chuckling. "Well then, I think we're done here."

"Damn right, we are!" Tier said with feeling. "These Crypt bastards make me sick!"

Ryuu, with a far-away look in his eyes, nodded. "Let's go back."

The three men walked away. The guard stared after them, not daring to believe that he had escaped the fates the other occupants of the room had suffered. Are they really going to leave him here…alive?

A few steps away, he saw Ryuu turn. "By the way Weisser? Get rid of that body will you? You look ridiculous."

Weisser grinned, and the expression transferred onto the corpse's rotting face. "I told you, this was the only decent body I could find."

"What about that one?" To the guard's horror, Ryuu pointed at him.

"_That _one," Weisser replied, "is still alive."

Tier crushed his fists together. "Want me to take care of that?"

There was a brief silence as Weisser considered his comrade's offer. Then – "Okay."

The guard froze. Everything seemed so surreal. He was beginning to wonder whether he was just having a nightmare. But then, he was sure he was not dreaming. The pain and horror felt all too real.

"Tier," the guard heard Weisser say. "Don't break anything. I want the body to function well, got it?"

"I'll try."

The guard slumped back against the dais, watching as Tier approached. The man was beside him in a second, his large hands gripping his head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the walking corpse fall to the ground with a sickening thump.

The guard shivered uncontrollably. The pain came, and then –

He screamed.

* * *

_Edited: 01/26/2011._


	2. Chapter 1: The White Man

**Chapter 1: The White Man**

* * *

_"Lord Frey!"_

_Frey Lombard tore his glance away from the garden plants he had been sketching, to find a group of guards marching towards him, a strange man in tow. The guards' spears were drawn, several of which were aimed at the stranger's throat. The stranger, however, looked unconcerned. His clothes were soiled and he was dripping wet._

_"Lord Frey." The captain of the guards saluted before proceeding with his report. "We found this man by the garden walls. He says he doesn't remember how he got there. However, he was armed and wounded when we found him. He must have been—"_

_"Wounded?" Frey interrupted, noticing for the first time that the stranger was clasping his side quite strongly and that he was very, very pale. He sighed, waving the guards away. "Leave us."_

_The guards hesitated. The captain said disapprovingly, "My lord, this man might be dangerous—"_

_"—and wounded," Frey finished for him. "I should be able to handle him. You're dismissed."_

_The guards lowered their weapons, saluted, and marched away reluctantly. Frey watched them go in exasperation. The guards still treated him like a kid after all these years. He was sixteen for goodness' sake! _

_"They're right, you know," the stranger said, speaking for the first time. "You shouldn't trust me."_

_"Who said anything about trusting you?" Frey answered, bending down to take a look at the man's wounds. "If you try anything stupid, I _will_ cut you down."_

_The man looked up, surprised and somewhat amused. He had a very unusual appearance – Frey noted – taking in the man's long, white hair and silvery-white eyes. He was forcibly reminded of a sketch – it was as if some unknown artist had drawn the man on a whim but had neglected to do anything else. It was no wonder the guards found him to be so suspicious. _

_However, barring his colorless features, the man was very good-looking. _

_"What's your name?" Frey asked. When the stranger stared back at him warily, Frey snorted. "You do have a name, don't you? Or do I have to torture it out of you?"_

_The stranger gaped at him. Frey laughed at the man's expression, then extending his hand, he said, "I'm Frey."_

_The stranger stared at the proffered hand for a second before finally extending his own._

_"My name is Ryuu."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

* * *

This couldn't be happening.

Shibuya Yuuri peeked from his place under the table, scanning the room for any sign of disturbance. Seeing none, he cautiously left his hiding place, opened the sliding doors as silently as he could, and tiptoed down the hallway. Halfway through, when he believed himself to be nearly out of danger, a voice called out:

"Ah! There he is!"

Yuuri ran, not bothering to turn around to see who had caught him sneaking out of the room. He skidded around the corner, down a flight of stairs, through another hallway, and – at last! – out the main door. He stopped, panting.

"That's as far as you can go, Shibuya," a familiar voice said.

Yuuri looked up to find Murata Ken staring down at him, glasses gleaming in the sunlight. Behind him, a group of black-clad people stood imperiously, arms crossed, blocking Yuuri's exit.

"Murata! You traitor!" Yuuri yelled, knowing that all was lost, and that the least he could do was curse his so-called friend at the top of his lungs.

Murata smiled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't be a spoilsport, Shibuya. The whole class has already agreed on this."

A chorus of "Yes, that's right!" came from the rest of Yuuri's classmates.

He said, exasperated, "I already told you, didn't I? I'm not a good actor! You'd have to find someone else!"

But Yuuri's complaints went unnoticed. Two of his classmates grabbed him by each arm and dragged him back to the school building. By the time that they reached the classroom, Yuuri was already drained from all the shouting and complaining that he didn't have any energy left to continue his protest. He plopped down his chair in a posture of defeat.

"Here, Shibuya."

Murata shoved a thick sheaf of paper into his hands. At the top page, the words 'Kyou Kara Maou – A Play' were printed in large, bold letters. Further down, printed in the same but slightly smaller font, was the author's name – 'Murata Ken.'

Murata had been unusually busy these past days, opting to stay behind whenever Yuuri traveled to Shin Makoku. The few times that the sage did go with him to the other world, he had behaved strangely – always shadowing Yuuri's movements, striking conversations with the people around him regarding their jobs, and even grilling Wolfram about his role as the Maou's fiancé! If Yuuri had only known that Murata's sudden interest in his affairs would lead to something like this, he would have done anything, short of chopping off Murata's arms, to put a stop to it.

Yuuri spared the manuscript a disgusted glance before accosting its author with renewed force. "Murata! I told you I didn't—"

"Shibuya," the other boy said firmly, "I did write the script but it was the class' decision for you to take the lead role in the play. You're not seriously thinking about letting everybody down, are you?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "And besides, you won't have to act. You _are _a Maou after all."

"But—"

"Just read the script first, Shibuya-kun," a female voice chirped. It was the class representative, and she was staring at Yuuri beseechingly.

"But—"

"It's a really wonderful story! Murata-san did a wonderful job!" chimed a pretty, dark-haired girl Yuuri barely knew.

"Like I said, I—"

He was interrupted by a loud, irritated voice. "Read the damn script first, you wimp!"

Yuuri gawked at the person who had spoken. His first thought went to a certain fire-wielding Mazoku he had left behind in the other world, for who else would have called him a wimp in that manner? Still, it was impossible. Besides, the person who had interrupted him was a girl – a beautiful girl with long, golden hair and deep green eyes, fully clad in a blue military uniform that looked _very_ familiar.

She looked like Wolfram, talked like Wolfram, and even acted like Wolfram. Yuuri stared at the girl, bewildered.

"Y-You…y-you…" Yuuri stammered.

"Spit it out, wimp!" the girl demanded, crossing her arms together in a manner that reminded Yuuri strongly of Wolfram. But it couldn't be, could it? The girl strode forward belligerently, grabbed Yuuri by the collar and snarled, "What the hell are you staring at?"

For a moment, Yuuri couldn't do anything but gape at the angry blonde. Then, the girl smiled brightly and turned to Murata. "So? What do you think?"

"That was magnificent, Saiga-san. As I thought, the role fits you perfectly!" Murata replied, clapping his hands together in delight.

Yuuri blinked. The other students began talking at the same time, applauding the girl for her performance.

_Performance?_

Murata turned to him. "This is Saiga Amane-san, probably the best actress in our year. She will be playing the part of Elizabeth."

_Elizabeth?_

"Your fiancée."

_Fiancée?_

Saiga said, pointing at the manuscript, "It's in page six. Haven't you gotten to that part yet?"

The class representative explained, "Amane, Shibuya-kun has not yet agreed to take the role."

"What? Why?" The girl's voice escalated into a high-pitched whine. "Oh no! Are we not doing the play? That is _so_ unfair! I even bleached my hair and bought green contact lenses because I wanted to look perfect for the role! And I—" The girl went on, enumerating all the sacrifices she had made for the play, while Murata and the class representative tried in vain to console her.

Yuuri, however, was no longer listening. He was furiously browsing through Murata's manuscript, reading just enough to get the gist of the story.

The play was about a high school student who was accidentally transported to another world, where he unwittingly became the king of a demon tribe. The story concentrated on the protagonist's adventures in that world, basically following the progression of Yuuri's own stay in Shin Makoku, even including the part where he had accidentally gotten himself engaged.

There was one general difference though, and Yuuri could understand why Murata chose to write it that way – although loosely-based on the personalities of his friends and retainers, the characters in the play, except for the Maou, were all females. Murata had even given them alternate feminine names.

"So, what do you think?" Murata asked, noticing what Yuuri was doing.

"It's good," he answered grudgingly.

"Hey, it's more than good!" protested Saiga. "It's _brilliant_! So there's really no reason why you shouldn't do this."

"Uh…you think so?"

"Of course," the girl said, nodding emphatically.

Yuuri sighed in concession. "Fine then."

His acceptance was met with loud cheers and catcalls from the rest of the students. The class representative, who now looked happy and greatly relieved, cheered the loudest. She grasped Yuuri's hands in her own, thanking him profusely. Yuuri blushed from all the attention.

Later, when plans for the stage design, costume, and props had been settled, and the initial scenes had been rehearsed, Yuuri escaped to the nearest vending machine in order to be alone. It was difficult enough to breathe with all the people nagging him about how he should talk, how he should walk, and how he should brandish the imitation sword the props men had made for him as he strutted around the makeshift stage.

Contrary to what Murata had said earlier, being a real Maou did not make acting the part any easier. As a king, Yuuri had always acted…honestly. There were no pretensions, no play-acting, no insincere words or actions. But the king Murata had written in his play was nothing like Yuuri. In fact, Murata's 'king' was more like Shinou – imposing and flamboyant yet also noble and brave. This made things a little harder because Yuuri was forced to behave like the Original King – an act that was making him increasingly frustrated.

Yuuri inserted a coin in the vending machine and selected a can of iced coffee. Sipping his drink, he browsed through the remaining parts of the script. Murata had deviated from Yuuri's real-life experiences and had toppled over to the realm of fantasy, creating a dire situation involving disagreements between several kingdoms that eventually culminated into war. There was a very complicated battle scene that required some complex moves with the sword, that was cut short when Yuuri nearly decapitated one of the actors. This was, however, the least of Yuuri's worries.

Naturally, since the play was written for high school students, there were also a lot of sappy, romantic scenes. One scene in particular left Yuuri blushing horribly, as it involved him kissing his fiancé (Saiga) before he (as the king) rushed out to war. When they reached that part in the rehearsals, Yuuri had been inches away from a total nervous breakdown. Mercifully, Murata had chosen the moment to suggest that they all take a break, and Yuuri had taken the opportunity to run away.

With a sigh, Yuuri threw the manuscript aside. He sat down, cross-legged on the floor and thought of Shin Makoku. He had been gone from his kingdom for almost one Earth-week. Yuuri tried to compute the proportionate number of Shin Makoku days that had passed for each day he spent on Earth. He struggled with the math for a moment before finally giving it up as a bad job. Murata himself said that cross-dimensional travel wasn't an exact science anyway. Still, Yuuri knew that he had been gone for far too long already. Greta would miss him. Wolfram would be furious.

Days ago, Yuuri had made a solemn promise to his parents that he would stay long enough to participate in his school's Cultural Festival. His parents appeared to be worried that he was missing out on all the things that 'normal' teenagers experience in high school, that they insisted he do something completely unrelated to Shin Makoku or to being the Maou for a change. Yuuri thought that his participation in the play would be enough for them. However, if he only knew that it would be this difficult, he would have thought twice before committing himself to this endeavor.

"Is this yours?"

A quiet voice jolted Yuuri back to earth. He turned to find a foreign-looking guy staring down at him, clutching a bunch of papers that Yuuri recognized as the manuscript he had discarded a moment ago.

The guy had a very unusual appearance, even for a foreigner. Everything about him was colorless – his skin, hair, and eyes, down to his clothes and shoes. Even in Shin Makoku, where the colors of the inhabitants' hairs range from lilac to neon green, Yuuri thought that the guy would have still looked out of place. His young, handsome face was just so out of sync with his white hair that it would inevitably earn him second glances everywhere. In addition, the irises have nearly blended in with the white in his eyes that he looked downright…weird. Not to mention frightening.

"Are you alright?" the White Man asked. Yuuri turned red, realizing that he had been staring.

"Er…yes," he said inadequately, not knowing what else to say. The man must have noticed his discomfort for he gave him a friendly smile and sat beside him. Yuuri shifted awkwardly.

"This is interesting," the White Man remarked, leafing through the manuscript. Yuuri watched him without comment. He wasn't exactly the shy type but he found himself somewhat intimidated by the man's presence that he couldn't even strike up the nerve to carry on the conversation.

"Which one are you?" the man asked, breaking the silence. Yuuri cleared his throat to answer, but the man went on, "The king, right? A fascinating role. You must be very excited."

Yuuri finally managed to answer, "Not really. It's actually…difficult…"

"How so?"

"Well, it's because…"

"Isn't it fun? You get to have everything you want."

"It's not!" Yuuri burted out, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "It's not as easy as everyone thinks it is! It's not just about wearing a crown on your head. Being a king isn't so simple. Everything…everyone…relies on you to make the right decisions. It's not easy."

The White Man chuckled. "You take your role pretty seriously, don't you? Maou-Heika?"

"I…I do," Yuuri answered, a little confused. Why did he have a feeling that the man was not talking about the play? He couldn't possibly know about Yuuri's other identity, could he? Yuuri watched the man more intently, wondering what he was doing in the school in the first place. The man certainly didn't look like one of the students; Yuuri would have noticed him before if he were. However, the stranger's Japanese was impeccable. Was he, in fact, from the other world? Was he using a translation device just like the one Anissina had invented in order to converse?

With all the questions running through his mind, Yuuri was finally compelled to ask, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

But the man ignored him. Flipping to a page in the manuscript, he exclaimed theatrically, "Maou-Heika, the enemies are drawing near!"

Yuuri recognized the line from the middle part of the play, just after the king had declared war against the ruler of another kingdom. The White Man grinned mischievously, pressing on, "Heika! What should we do?" He waved his hands, prompting Yuuri to recite his lines.

"W-We will defend our land!" Yuuri replied, feeling foolish. "As long as I am king, no invader shall ever step foot on the soils of our fathers!"

"But Heika, the enemies have captured your fiancé! What do we do now?"

Yuuri stopped. Okay, there wasn't a dialogue like _that _in the script. The stranger was obviously not reading from the document anymore. At the moment, he was also staring at Yuuri with a predatory smile.

"Heika, the villagers are dying. The enemies have breached our primary defenses. We need to attack!"

Yuuri gawked at the man, alarmed now. There was something definitely wrong about this conversation. The man leaned forward, grasping Yuuri by the shoulders, forcing him to look directly into the stranger's eerie eyes.

"What will you do, Maou-Heika?"

The White Man held Yuuri's gaze for a moment, a challenging smile gracing his handsome features. Yuuri could only gaze back in bewildered silence. Then, just as Yuuri was wondering if he should already yell for help, the strange man released him and doubled over with laughter.

"O-Oi…"

"You're interesting," the White Man said. "I like you already. Too bad…"

"What are you talking ab—?"

But the man had stood up, throwing the manuscript back at Yuuri. "Do you really think you could be a king?" he asked seriously.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be. You're too young and trusting, and you can't even hold your own in an argument." He paused, regarding Yuuri thoughtfully. "And you can't even decide for yourself."

"I—"

"Anyway, that's a relief," the man said, smiling crookedly. "Thank goodness you're not a king."

Yuuri's eyes widened, hurt by the man's words. His hands shook slightly, and he felt a sudden urge to throw something at the man who had just – consciously or unconsciously – insulted him.

The White Man seemed amused at his reactions. "I have to go now," he said, raising a hand in farewell. "Be careful, Shibuya Yuuri."

The man walked away, turned along the corner of the hallway, and disappeared from view.

"Wait!" Yuuri yelled, running after him, nearly colliding with a surprised Murata just around the bend. But there was no sign of the White Man.

"Shibuya! Who were you talking to?" Murata asked curiously.

"Did you see a foreigner…?"

"A foreigner?" Murata repeated, perplexed. "I didn't see anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"Er…no. Never mind," Yuuri said, allowing Murata to drag him back to the classroom to continue the rehearsals.

For the next hour, Yuuri's attention was momentarily diverted back to the play, having been forced by Murata to redo the war scene. Between dodging wooden swords and trying to remember to say his lines at the right time, Yuuri was given little opportunity to think about anything else. Back at home, however, as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, Yuuri wondered.

_"Do you really think you could be a king?"_

_'Who was that man anyway?'_ Yuuri thought. He didn't introduce himself and Yuuri had forgotten to ask his name. He frowned as the man's last words replayed inside his head:

_"Be careful, Shibuya Yuuri."_

How did the man know his name? Yuuri didn't remember telling him that…or did he? He shook his head, chuckling. _You're overreacting_, he told himself, pulling the blankets over his head.

_'Besides,' _he thought as he drifted off to sleep,_ 'I probably wouldn't see that man again.' _

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

A few miles away, standing just inside a dark alley, the person Yuuri had mentally dubbed as the "White Man" struggled to control himself. Out in the streets, a swarm of people sauntered past, all busily making their way home. Ryuu stared at them, trying to keep his cravings under control. He was very, very hungry.

Ryuu looked away, trying to distract himself. Maybe he should wait somewhere else. There were just too many people here. He started to walk away from the crowded street but stopped short when somebody blocked his path.

"Hey there," a raspy voice drawled. Ryuu found himself surrounded by three people – high school students, by the looks of the uniform they were wearing. Together, they forced him back, deeper into the shadowy alley.

_'Thugs_,' he thought, taking in their dyed hairs and tattooed arms. '_Just my luck.'_

"Well, will you look at that!" the first thug said. "What idiot would want to dye his hair white?"

"Idiot!" the second thug sneered.

"Oi, he's also wearing white contacts! Weird!" the third thug commented. They all laughed derisively, closing in on him.

"Hey, weird white guy," Thug Number One said. "Spare us a bit of cash, man."

"Yeah man," echoed Thugs Number Two and Three.

Ryuu made no comment, turning his head to the side. It was all he could do to stop himself from jumping in on the stupid teenagers and _kill_… He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. The thugs misinterpreted the movement.

"Eh?" scoffed Thug Number One. "You have money to have your hair dyed, and yet you don't have any to spare for the needy? How useless!"

"What do we do now?" asked Thug Number Two.

"Let's just beat the crap outta hi—"

Thug Number Three never got to finish his statement. A large rock flew out of nowhere and collided with his jaw, sending him skidding along the length of the alley, crashing face first on a cluster of garbage cans.

Two figures stood impressively at the entrance of the pathway, silhouetted against the glare of the streetlight. Ryuu recognized Tier's huge, muscled frame. Beside him was a slightly smaller figure swathed in bandages – Weisser's recently-acquired body.

"I'll give you three seconds to drag your friend out there and disappear from my sight, you brats," Tier growled threateningly. The remaining thugs blinked stupidly.

"One."

The thugs stared at each other, sizing up the newcomers. Tier flexed his arms, showcasing his massive biceps.

"Two."

The thugs scampered away, not waiting for the final count.

"Brats," Tier scoffed, watching the teenagers drag their still unconscious companion and sprint away. "You okay Ryuu?"

Ryuu managed a smile which quickly dissolved as the pain threatened to overcome him. Clutching his side, he leaned against the stone wall and sank slowly down the pavement. The pain was becoming more intense as the days passed. For him, living was becoming a daily struggle.

Weisser and Tier looked at him worriedly. Ryuu waved them off. "I'm fine," he insisted. "Don't look at me like I'm about to drop dead any minute now."

"Considering the things you've been doing lately," answered Weisser sarcastically, "you might do just that."

"He's right, you know," affirmed Tier, helping his friend to a standing position. "Really Ryuu, approaching the Maou like that. That was dangerous, you know."

Ryuu smirked. "I just wanted to see what he'd look like. And besides, he didn't know who I was."

"_Yet_," Weisser emphasized. Even through his bandaged face, his disapproval showed clearly. Contrary to his instructions, Tier had gotten carried away and had bashed the guard's face in, back at the Crypt of Souls. Weisser now resorted to wearing bandages all over his face and body, which made him look like a modern-day mummy. Tier did offer to find him a new one, but Weisser had declined – and with good reason.

"Yet," Ryuu conceded. "But there's no need to worry. At least now we know that I could get near him…just enough to pull this whole thing off." The three fell silent for a moment. Then, Ryuu asked, "How much longer, Weisser?"

Weisser sighed. "More or less six months. This is our last chance."

"Hey cheer up both of you," Tier piped in. "Look at the bright side. We now know where Frey's soul is. It's just a matter of getting to him on time, right?"

"Will we get to him on time?" Ryuu wondered aloud.

"We will," Weisser promised. "Come on, Ryuu, we'll get you something to eat."

Ryuu snorted at his companion's choice of words. "What's for dinner this time?" he asked playfully, hiding his pain.

"The same." Weisser nodded towards the end of the alley. A middle-aged man dressed in a loose business suit was tottering towards them, obviously drunk. "Mazoku."

"You need help handling him?" Tier asked with a hopeful note in his voice, not one to let an opportunity to inflict injury on somebody pass him by.

Ryuu shook his head. "I think I'll manage."

Unaware of the danger before him, the drunk man staggered onward. Ryuu met him halfway. The man looked at him quizzically. Ryuu smiled.

The man fell back. He was dead even before his body touched the ground.

* * *

_Edited: 01/26/2011. Thanks to __**Sinamour **__for the feedback!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Visitors

**Chapter 2: The Visitors**

* * *

_Frey's laughter echoed through the high-ceilinged room, drawing the attention of the Lord Garez and Lady Rin Lombard who happened to be passing by. They watched Frey for a while, surprised and yet pleased at the same time. After all, their usually tight-lipped son was laughing his heart off – a very, very rare occurrence which seemed to be taking place more frequently ever since the white-haired stranger arrived._

_"I can't believe it!" Frey exclaimed, giggling. "You actually did that?"_

_Ryuu nodded. "He was in the way. He deserved it."_

_"You're done for," Frey said, green eyes shining merrily. "The jerk will probably summon his agents and attack you when you least expect it."_

_"Don't look so happy about it. At least try to look worried for my sake, you idiot."_

_"You're the idiot," Frey retorted, "picking a fight with the heir of the Souma clan. So what are we going to do?"_

_"'We?'" Ryuu asked, raising one white eyebrow. _

_"You're not planning on facing them alone, are you?"_

_Ryuu shrugged noncommittally. Frey flared up, taking his response negatively. "I could take care of myself! I wouldn't get in your way!"_

_"I never said that you would," said the other boy, raising a hand in a gesture of peace. "But if they see you fighting with me, won't it cause problems between your family and theirs?"_

_"It doesn't matter," Frey answered, slightly mollified. "Besides, everyone in Raven Port knows that you're with us. Father might as well adopt you into the family and be done with…" He drifted off, noticing the other's expression. "Ryuu?"_

_Ryuu looked away at once. Frey cursed himself inwardly, realizing his mistake. How could he have mentioned the word 'family' so casually to a person who had recently lost his? He placed a hand gently on the other boy's shoulder._

_"Ryuu? Stop looking so pathetic. It doesn't suit you."_

_The man looked up, surprise and amusement battling for supremacy over his face. Amusement prevalied, and Ryuu smiled. _

_Frey grinned. "Okay! Now let's go teach that Souma jerk a lesson!" _

_"For someone who looked so delicate, you could be such a war freak," Ryuu commented, tousling Frey's hair fondly. _

_"I don't look—" Frey started to complain, but Ryuu put a finger to his lips to silence him. _

_"They're here," the man whispered, pointing with a slight movement of his head to a spot near the open window. Frey tensed, readying himself for combat. Beside him, Ryuu quietly drew out his sword. _

_Seconds later, Lord Garez and Lady Rin heard the unmistakable sound of swords clashing together. They both peered out into the garden to find their only son and his new-found friend battling with several thugs bearing the Souma crest. The guards came running to help but Lord Garez motioned for them not to interfere._

_Lord Garez watched as Frey and Ryuu took down their assailants one after the other. Frey was wounded a little as the last thug – who was significantly larger than him – punched him straight in the chest. Thankfully, Ryuu deflected the blow with the hilt of his sword, pushing Frey out of harm's way._

_The head of the Lombard clan smiled in amusement. The thugs were defeated, but another fight was brewing between the two victors. Frey was berating Ryuu for his "interference" earlier, insisting that he did NOT need help. _

_Lord Garez watched the two bickering boys for a moment longer. It had certainly become noisier since Ryuu arrived. But the Lord and Lady Lombard were not complaining. After all, the ensuing ruckus was a small price to pay for their son's happiness. _

* * *

The phone rang insistently. Yuuri made a move to pick it up but was stopped midway by his elder brother, Shori.

"I'll get it," the latter said, casting a worried glance in Yuuri's direction. But Yuuri, who was yawning generously over his plate of curry, failed to notice. He stretched, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night, Yuu-chan?" Shibuya Miko asked, ladling another serving of curry on her youngest son's untouched plate.

"Yes," Yuuri answered, stifling another yawn. Despite his efforts, he hadn't been able to sleep well. The White Man intruded into his dreams, taunting him, telling him that he wasn't fit to be the Maou. He told himself over and over that he shouldn't be affected at all, but it was no use.

"You look so tired, Yuu-chan," his father – Shibuya Shoma – commented, putting down the newspaper he had been reading to examine Yuuri's face.

"Uh…I was up late memorizing my lines," Yuuri lied easily. "You know, the one we're supposed to do for the Cultural Festival."

"Ah! That's the one Ken-chan wrote, right?" chirped his mother cheerfully. "Good for him! Invite him over for dinner, Yuu-chan. And your co-actors too! I'd like to see you practice! Or I could go to your school after classes and—"

Yuuri let his mother drone on, feeling too sleepy to contradict her even when she suggested that she take part in the play too. Thankfully, Shoma took it upon himself to inject some sense into his scatter-brained wife's ramblings.

"You can't possibly join a high school production," he said patiently. "Besides, it would be more fun to watch Yuu-chan in a play for once."

"Uh-huh." Yuuri nodded, not really caring. Perhaps he should just go back to bed. He had no classes anyway, just the dress rehearsals that Murata—

Yuuri's eyes widened, suddenly awake. The dress rehearsals! He should have been there thirty minutes ago! He stood up suddenly, upending coffee cups and soup bowls in his haste. His parents looked up in surprise.

"Yuu-chan?"

"I need to go meet Murata now," he explained rapidly, already grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "I'll see you later."

"I'll come with you," Shori said, putting the phone down.

"Sho-chan? You too?"

"There's an emergency at the office," replied Shori. Shoma perked up, knowing that "office" meant Bob's – the Earth Maou's – headquarters. "It's nothing serious," Shori continued, seeing that his father was about to follow him. "Dr. Rodriguez said that he needed my help. It's probably something about his project."

The two boys departed without further ado. Yuuri was about to mount his bike when he caught sight of the vehicle parked just in front of the gate. His mouth fell, but Shori took it all in stride.

"Get in, Yuu-chan," Shori said, already boarding the limousine. "We'll drop you off."

Yuuri got in without another word. Once inside, however, he commented, "What's this? A company perk?"

His brother shook his head. "It's Bob's. He must really be in a hurry to see me if he sent a car all the way here to pick me up."

"I thought you were going to see Dr. Rodriguez?"

"Mom and Dad didn't need to know."

Yuuri stared at his brother. "You lied?"

Shori grinned. "You did too. Something's bothering you apart from that play, but you didn't tell them, did you?"

"It was nothing. They didn't need to know," Yuuri said, echoing his brother's words.

"Exactly."

"But," Yuuri said after a moment, "why does Bob need to see you?"

Shori's expression turned grim. "I don't know. But he sounded worried, and it takes a lot to get a guy like him to sound like that."

Yuuri silently agreed. The Earth Maou was tough, looking more the part of a king than Yuuri could ever hope to be. He wondered if he should go with Shori instead. Maybe he could help out with whatever it was that had Bob worried. That seemed to be a more productive way of spending his weekend rather than parading on a stage while reciting silly lines in front of his classmates. Before he could give voice to his thoughts however, the limo stopped. Yuuri was surprised to see that they were already in front of the school gates.

"This is your stop," Shori said, opening the door for him. "Have fun, Yuu-chan."

"Ah, wait a minute, I—"

"You're late, Shibuya." Murata was standing by the car, opening the door wider for Yuuri.

"Uh, wait a second…"

"Go."

"Get out, Shibuya," Murata said.

Yuuri obeyed with a defeated sigh. His brother grinned at him, noting his gloomy expression. Then giving Murata a curt nod of acknowledgment, Shori shut the door.

Yuuri watched the limo go with a feeling of dread. He smiled halfheartedly at Murata, who seemed a little distracted.

"Your brother is in a hurry," Murata commented.

"Ah, something came up with Bob so…" Yuuri trailed off, looking around. "Hey, where are the others?"

"They're at the gym," said Murata. "But we don't have practice today. Since everybody's doing well, I told them to concentrate on making the props. I promised I will run you through your lines today."

"What?" Yuuri exclaimed indignantly. "And I woke up early for this. That's it, I'm going back home."

Murata smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, but something came up at our end too. It seems that you are needed back."

"Back? You mean to Shin Makoku?"

Yuuri felt a jolt of excitement. Finally, a valid reason to travel back to his kingdom. If there was an emergency in the other world, then that should be good enough to justify his journey back. Technically, he wouldn't be breaking his promise to his parents at all. He grinned, then almost immediately, he felt guilty. He shouldn't be happy about this, he berated himself. What if something really bad had happened in Shin Makoku?

As if in response to his unspoken question, Murata said, "It's probably nothing serious. But I think we should get there before everything gets out of hand."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuri, keeping in stride with Murata as the latter strode towards a drinking fountain.

"From what I understand," said Murata, his eyes unreadable behind the gleam of his glasses, "some important visitors have arrived."

"Visitors?"

Yuuri's face fell. If these 'visitors' were of a venerable social status, they would have to roll out the red carpet to welcome them. And then after the pleasantries, Yuuri would have to indulge each one's request for a private meeting, where he would be forced to listen to endless chatter about the most recent political issue.

Yuuri hated it. That was why he had delegated the task of entertaining political dignitaries to Gwendal von Voltaire. It was an effective plan for the most part, not only because Gwendal was particularly skilled in maneuvering through political issues, but also because he had a way of overpowering his adversaries into submission with just a raise of his eyebrows. Gwendal seemed content to represent Yuuri in such meetings, but when the visitors happened to be kings or chiefs of state or one of the heads of the Ten Noble Houses, the general would demand that Yuuri meet with them himself.

So since he was being summoned, Yuuri surmised that the visitors would at least be rulers of some foreign country. Yuuri made a face, not at all looking forward to his return to Shin Makoku. This was not very different from attending the dress rehearsals for Murata's play – both activities required him to appear wise and noble and walk around in silly costumes. Frankly, given a choice between the two, Yuuri thought that he would rather take another stab at the play.

Murata seemed to sense his reluctance. "There's no need to look so down, Shibuya. You know one of them personally."

"I do?" Yuuri asked, his mind going immediately to Lord Cruyff, the bald leader of Cavalcade and to Lady Flynn of Caloria. But Murata did not elaborate. Turning on the water of the drinking fountain, the sage stuck his hand in, letting the water flow through it. Yuuri followed suit.

It was difficult at first to control his modes of arrival into Shin Makoku, needing to be at least half-submerged in water before he could transport himself and anybody else who decided to tag along. This time however, after almost three years of experience in inter-dimensional travel, Yuuri could basically move between Earth and Shin Makoku just by touching a water source.

"Let's go then," Murata said. "Go to Shinou's first."

Yuuri nodded, concentrating on a mental image of the fountain in Shinou's Temple. Seconds later, he felt a familiar tingling sensation signaling that he was about to be sucked into the portal connecting Earth to the other world.

Yuuri held his breath, finding himself immersed in water. He swam beside Murata towards a bright spot a few feet away. Moments later, they both emerged in their destination, panting for breath.

"Welcome home, Heika," said a chorus of voices. Yuuri looked up to find the most unusual welcoming committee he had ever seen since he became the Maou.

There were the usual people – Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, and Gunter – all looking tense and worried. Gwendal's face was more scrunched up than usual, his eyebrows almost converging at the center of his face. Conrad's smile looked forced. Gunter looked serious – so unlike his usually exuberant self. And Wolfram… Well, he looked downright angry, scowling at somebody in particular.

Yuuri followed Wolfram's line of vision, his eyes resting on the other half of his "welcoming committee." There were four people all in all. Two were total strangers but the remaining two were familiar faces.

Yuuri's lips curved into a smile. He had expected to find a bunch of stiff, foreign diplomats upon his return that the sight of a friendly face cheered him up instantly.

"Sara!" he exclaimed with undisguised pleasure. His reaction at the Shou Shimaron king's presence drew raised eyebrows from the people around them. Wolfram's expression had gone beyond rage, although Yuuri was far from noticing as his attention was still mostly on the fair-haired Saralegui.

"Yuuri, it has been a long time," Sara said, smiling brightly, sidestepping Conrad to offer Yuuri a helping hand. "They told us that you were arriving today and I simply _must _come see you."

Yuuri accepted the other king's help, completely oblivious to the reactions that such an action had evoked from his friends as well as from the other visitors.

"It's wonderful to see you again," Yuuri gushed. "You too, Belias-san." Over Sara's shoulder, Belias gave him a small smile. Suddenly remembering the presence of other people inside the Temple, Yuuri turned to beam at them. To Conrad, he said, "I'm back."

"Heika." Conrad nodded stiffly, offering Yuuri a towel. He offered another to Murata. "Welcome back, Geika."

"This is quite a welcoming party," Murata said cheerfully, turning his attention to the strangers. "I assume you are the representatives from Dai Shimaron?"

The strangers bowed. Yuuri noticed that the older of the two looked very resentful, while the other only looked bored. The younger man looked like he was about Yuuri's age – seventeen or eighteen at the most. Both men had light brown hair and matching hazel eyes.

"Indeed we are," said the older man haughtily, eyeing Yuuri with an expression akin to distaste, obviously displeased that he had been ignored by the Maou.

Gunter came to the rescue. "Heika, this is Lord Greyheim Schwarz and his nephew, Lord Damien Schwarz of Dai Shimaron. They have arrived here two days ago to request an audience with you. Upon knowing that you will be arriving, they have graciously offered to join us in welcoming you back."

"Why now?" Yuuri inquired, not intending to be rude, but succeeding all the same. Lord Greyheim looked affronted, so he hastened to explain, "I mean, this is the first time that somebody from your country actually came to—"

"What Shibuya means," Murata cut off, "is that he is extremely surprised that you have decided to visit Shin Makoku. Nevertheless, he is pleased to have you here, right Shibuya?"

"Y-Yeah," Yuuri mumbled, blushing slightly at the realization that he might have just insulted his guests.

Gunter once again rushed to his aid. "Heika is tired from his long journey," he told the visitors. "So, might I suggest that we all retire to the castle for the meantime while Heika and Geika refresh themselves?"

Yuuri was about to disagree and tell Gunter that it wasn't really a long journey at all. However, everyone was giving him odd glances, as if to say that he should just shut up and let his tutor get rid of the guests. What was all this about? Yuuri wondered.

"Yuuri?" said Saralegui pleasantly, "Could I stay with you? It has been such a long time since we last saw each other. We have so _much_ to talk about."

"Now, now Lord Saralegui," Murata scolded lightly. "There will be time to talk later. What say we all follow Lord von Christ's suggestion? We will see you all at the castle." And without waiting for a reply, Murata steered a slightly confused Yuuri out of the fountain, and into an adjoining room. Before the sage closed the door, Yuuri distinctly heard Gunter prompting the visitors out of the Temple.

"That was rude, Murata." Yuuri frowned at his friend. "We shouldn't just walk away like that! That was Sara—"

"Which is exactly why we should walk away," Murata interrupted. "You were getting out of control."

"What did I do?" Yuuri asked in confusion.

"You _almost_ declared your support for Saralegui," a voice whispered harshly. Wolfram stomped into view, emerald eyes glinting dangerously. "You _almost_ declared war against Schwarz." The boy approached Yuuri until their faces were inches apart. "You might as well have announced to the whole world that you favor Saralegui above anybody else!"

"W-What?" Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably. Something was very wrong and he was somehow to blame. But what exactly did he do?

Conrad walked in and Yuuri instinctively turned to him for support. He wasn't disappointed, although he was even more confused with his godfather's statement. "Wolfram, Heika didn't know about the situation. You could hardly blame him."

Wolfram huffed, sparing his older brother a contemptuous look before glaring murderously back at Yuuri. Finally, Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. "Blame me for what?" he demanded, "What exactly did I do wrong?"

Wolfram snorted, rolling his eyes. Murata said, "Well, Lord von Bielefeld is right. Your actions towards Lord Saralegui could be misconstrued by Lord Schwarz that you support his cause."

"Misconstrued?" Yuuri repeated, uncomprehending. "What are you talking about?"

Conrad explained, "Heika, Lord Schwarz and Lord Saralegui both came here to ask for your support. We've been very careful not to give them cause to believe that Shin Makoku favors one over the other. We do not want to run the risk of antagonizing either of them."

Yuuri's head was spinning. Conrad's explanation only served to confuse him more. But he had latched on one word that seemed to be the common denominator among his three friends' statements.

"Favor?" Yuuri asked. "Who's favoring who?"

Conrad, Wolfram, and Murata stared at each other. It was Conrad who answered, "From tonight's events, you _might_ appear to be favoring Saralegui."

"Sara?" Yuuri echoed. He saw Wolfram wince slightly at the sound of the Shou Shimaron king's nickname. "I'm favoring Sara for what?"

"For his bid," said Murata.

"Bid for what?" asked Yuuri, already exasperated.

Wolfram looked at him, green eyes piercing deep into his own.

"For the Dai Shimaron throne."

* * *

Shori arrived without incident at his destination – a small, expensive-looking restaurant at the outskirts of town. When he entered, a waiter ushered him in to a secluded table out in the patio, where three men sat in grim silence.

"We have a problem," Bob said without preamble. "Some of our people were found dead over the past few days."

"I beg your pardon?" Shori asked, certain that he must have misheard the Earth Maou. Did the man just say 'dead'?

Bob lapsed into a brooding silence, his features blurred by the smoke of the cigarette he was puffing. Shori noticed that the ashtray in front of the man was filled to the brim with cigarette butts. The Earth Maou seemed intent in burning a hole into his lungs.

It was Dr. Rodriguez who explained, "These past days, there have been several incidents of death among Earth Mazoku. It started first in Zurich, then in Boston, and then finally, here in Japan."

Shori asked, appalled, "You mean somebody is killing them?"

The doctor nodded. "In a manner of speaking. Here," – he passed a cluster of photographs to Shori – "These were the first casualties."

Shori examined the photos – first, a body of an old man, sprawled over a tiled floor; then, a teenage girl lying dead on a hospital bed; a boy slumped face-down on a field; a man in a business suit dead on a dark alley. There were several more, all depicting dead people in various positions and backdrops. Shori put them down with a rising feeling of revulsion.

"As you can see," Dr. Rodriguez said, "the bodies were not harmed in any way. All the victims were listed off by the police as 'having died of natural causes' which was only expected because they couldn't find anything on these people – aside from them dying out of the blue. They have nothing to connect these people and events together."

"But we do," Shori assumed.

"Yes. It's a simple connection – these people were all Mazoku." The doctor paused to let that sink in, and then he went on, "We thought at first that it might be some type of disease, but upon examining the bodies, we didn't find any sign of sickness or degeneration. But the number of deaths that have occurred was just too high that we cannot just discount them as mere coincidence."

"Somebody is out there, killing Mazoku," Bob stated bluntly, lighting another cigarette stick.

Dr. Rodriguez nodded. "We've followed the tracks, and whoever is killing them is now in Japan."

Shori gripped the pictures tightly, trying to absorb all the information. Shock and anger coursed through his veins but he forced himself to stay calm. "Who is he?"

"Not 'he', but 'they,'" Dr. Rodriguez corrected. "It seems that there are at least three suspects."

"Three!"

"Yes, three. It was difficult enough, trying to track them down. But we got lucky." Dr. Rodriguez gestured to the third man at the table. "We found a witness. Tell him, Sato-san."

Shori looked at the man expectantly. The man had been silent for the whole duration of Dr. Rodriguez's narration of events. He looked extremely worn-out. He took a deep breath, and plunged on with his story. "I was on my way home just the other day when I received a call from a friend of mine, Kansuke. He sounded drunk so I offered to pick him up. But when I got to the club, he was no longer there."

Sato paused, closing his eyes. "A waiter said he saw Kansuke walk to a nearby alley. I followed him there and I…I saw them. There were three of them."

"What did they look like?" asked Shori.

The witness' face screwed up in remembrance. "The first one was large. He looked like a pro-wrestler or something. There was somebody beside him but I didn't see him clearly. The last one was…"

"Was…?"

"A ghost," Sato whispered, hanging his head.

"A ghost?" Shori repeated skeptically.

The witness nodded slowly, his voice shaking from fear at the memory. "He had long, white hair…and he…h-he just looked at Kansuke and…and Kansuke…_died_…"

"But how exactly did he…?" Shori drifted off, glancing at Bob and Dr. Rodriguez. The doctor patted the witness' back comfortingly while the Earth Maou lit another cigarette.

Bob said, "That's all we can get from him. Apparently, after the culprits left, he approached his friend and found him dead."

Shori asked, brow furrowing, "So how did he die? He couldn't have died just because someone _looked _at him."

Dr. Rodriguez nodded. "Our thoughts exactly. However, we found some very old journals describing deaths like these, forcing us to the conclusion that such an act _is_ possible."

"Whose journals are we talking about?"

"Erhard Wincott's," replied the doctor.

Shori stared in surprise. "Wincott?"

"Yes," Dr. Rodriguez affirmed. "The journals are stored in a special vault in Switzerland, but we made electronic images of the pages." He handed Shori a memory chip.

"This is where you come in Shori," Bob said. "Find out everything you can about these murderers. Dr. Rodriguez will assist you. And when you do…" Bob paused, taking his time puffing through his cigarette and watching the fumes rise up into the air. He flicked the edge off, puffed once more, and inhaled deeply. Shori waited patiently. Then, the Earth Maou said:

"I want you to catch those monsters and…finish them off."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you very much to those who read and reviewed the first two chapters. I was really flattered that somebody had taken the time to read my work. _

_Edited: 01/26/2011._


	4. Chapter 3: A Dinner Party

**Chapter 3: A Dinner Party **

* * *

_Frey hated parties. _

_Through the years, he had devised several techniques to evade them altogether – from pretending to be sick to actually injuring himself minutes before the party starts, forcing his father to send somebody else in his stead. Usually, Lord Garez would send a trusted subordinate or one of his most intimidating agents to represent the clan. Lately however, he had been sending Ryuu – testimony of the Lombard clan leader's faith in his person and belief in his abilities. _

_Frey sat by the window, staring blankly into space. Having been excused from another potentially boring task, he took his sketching materials to a secluded place in the manor with the intention of drawing the view from one of the windows. An hour later, the parchment he was supposed to be sketching on remained dismally bare. For some reason, he felt bored, as if time had stopped and everything around him suddenly meant nothing._

_Frey sighed. He should feel glad that he would be able to spend time doing something he actually liked, rather than be stuck inside a room with individuals he could barely stand. But he couldn't find it in himself to do anything other than think about that stupid party. Or more specifically, about the man who had taken his place at the said gathering._

_This was more than stupid, Frey decided, it was pathetic. He had been alone for years, quite used to doing things on his own. But now, he couldn't even relax without thinking of Ryuu and wishing that the man would return soon. Exactly when did he start relying on the man for everything? They had met scarcely a year ago, and now he couldn't stop—_

_"What's this? A new art form?" a voice teased. Ryuu stood over Frey's shoulder peering at the blank parchment on the latter's lap. _

_"Eh?!" Frey cried, jumping in place. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice the man come in. A flurry of emotions vied for dominance over his face – surprise, irritation, and an inexplicable burst of delight at the sight of his friend. "How long have you been standing there?"_

_"Not long," Ryuu said, running a hand through his hair. He leaned back, his shoulders pressing against Frey's. Outside the window, the sun had begun to set, casting the mountains and the plains surrounding the Lombard estate in a pale gold light. Frey itched to capture the breathtaking view into paper. Unconsciously, his fingers began to move across the page._

_"How did the party go?" Frey asked after a beat._

_Ryuu shrugged. "So-so. It appears that the dragons are behaving strangely, although Rosenthal convinced the others that it was nothing to worry about. Otherwise, there's nothing new…" He paused, watching Frey's progress. "But I could see why you hate these gatherings. They're so tedious. It's amazing how everyone could talk for hours but get nothing resolved in the end." _

_"You could always refuse," Frey reminded him. "I do it all the time."_

_Ryuu snorted. "You could. You're the Master's son. While I, on the other hand, am but a humble wanderer who just happened to be in your father's service."_

_"True," Frey agreed. "So what else happened?"_

_"The Souma jerk came, still on the warpath. Seems like he still hadn't forgotten what you did to his minions." _

_"What_ I_ did?" Frey scoffed. "You finished most of them yourself!"_

_"Still mad about that, are you?" asked Ryuu slyly._

_"I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are."_

_Frey said empathically, "I. Am. Not."_

_The light-hearted banter continued for a while, neither of them noticing that the sun had gone down and that darkness was starting to creep in. Frey spent the rest of the night talking and laughing with Ryuu, feeling strangely alert and invigorated. He smiled at Ryuu's depiction of the various clan representatives who attended the gathering, laughing hard when the conversation drifted to the heir of the Souma clan. Ryuu teased Frey about his sketches, commenting that the latter's version of a sun looked more like a deformed rock. Frey threw the parchment at his face in retaliation. _

_The servants passed them by, knowing better than to interrupt the two when they were so wrapped up with each other. They did smile at each other knowingly, happy that their master has found somebody he could trust and depend on…at last. _

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Yuuri asked, examining his reflection in the mirror. As soon as he had set foot in the castle, he was quickly ushered into his room and fitted into his ceremonial clothes – the Shin Makoku version of his school uniform with a red cape slung over one shoulder.

"I'm afraid so Yuuri," Conrad answered behind him, a tray containing Morgif held aloft in both hands. "It is but proper to hold a banquet in honor of our guests."

Morgif moaned in what seemed to be concurrence, although Yuuri suspected that the demon sword would approve of any reason that would get it out of its semi-permanent confinement in the treasure room.

"So who will be there?" Yuuri asked in resignation.

"Just a small group, Heika," Gunter answered. "We would have summoned the Noble House leaders but there was not enough time for them to get here."

"I see," Yuuri said, secretly relieved at the information. "So it's just us and the guests, right?"

Gunter nodded, then said hesitantly, "Also, Heika…in the banquet, I think it would be good if you could…_mingle_ among the other guests. In the present climate, I would strongly advise against you…er…keeping too _close_ to Saralegui-Heika."

"Too close?" repeated Yuuri, one eyebrow raised.

"In plainer terms," Murata said from the door, giving Yuuri a once-over as he entered, "No sitting too close, no hugging, no holding hands, and absolutely no—"

"Wait a minute!" Yuuri cried before Murata could go further. "What are you trying to say?"

"You know what I mean," Murata smirked, winking at him. Yuuri glared at his friend, turning red. "On a more serious note, Shibuya," Murata continued soberly, "Lord von Christ is right. Please steer away from Lord Saralegui if you could. At least _try._"

Yuuri frowned. He felt like he was six again, and his mother was telling him not to sit beside the scary-looking kid who just transferred into his kindergarten class. "Aren't you all overreacting about this? Sara is our friend. I can't just keep avoiding him all night."

"We're not telling you to avoid him," Conrad said. "Just don't get too close, especially with the Schwarzes watching."

Yuuri sighed. He really couldn't understand politics. Back in Shinou's Temple, earlier that day, Gunter and the others had explained to him the current political situation in Dai Shimaron.

Since Ranjeel abdicated his position as king, the throne had been left conspicuously vacant for some time. And since the erstwhile monarch had already disposed of all other possible heirs to the throne prior to his ascension to power, no eligible candidate could be found from within the country. Grabbing that opportunity, Saralegui of Shou Shimaron presented himself as a candidate. Saralegui's claim was simple and undeniably valid – he belonged to one of the ruling families back when Shimaron was still a single country.

Saralegui had amassed a surprisingly huge number of supporters from the Dai Shimaron dignitaries as well as the common people. He would have easily ascended to the throne were it not for the unexpected appearance of Lord Damien Schwarz, who – unfortunately for Sara – happened to be a descendant of a previous Dai Shimaron king. According to rumors, Lord Schwarz left the country ten years ago, when his parents died, and it was by a stroke of luck that he was nowhere to be found when Ranjeel decided to purge the country of those with royal blood.

Saralegui's faction and Damien Schwarz' group soon embarked on a race to get as many supporters as they could. It started off inside Shimaron itself, then eventually extended to the other human countries. Not soon after, both factions realized that several of the prominent human territories – Caloria and Cavalcade for instance – were allied to Shin Makoku. Since Dai Shimaron had always opposed Shin Makoku, the probability of the allied human countries supporting any candidate from within, was close to none.

In this respect, Saralegui had a huge advantage. As a known supporter and friend of the 27th Maou, and one who openly opposed the previous king, Ranjeel, he had the sympathy of the masses and the support of the more radical Dai Shimaron personalities. Add the backing of the Maou and the formidable military force of Shin Makoku, Saralegui might as well be crowned king.

However, the Schwarzes were not about to hand the throne over without a struggle. Hardly a week ago, Gwendal – as the authorized representative in the Maou's absence – received a formal letter signifying that "the Lord Greyheim and Damien Schwarz intend to pay an official state visit to Shin Makoku." The letter went further to stress that the said visit was "in the interest of friendship" and "with the intention of heralding a new era of peace."

A day later, with the castle still pondering over the implications of that letter, another one arrived, informing Gwendal that King Saralegui will also be visiting the kingdom, his arrival coinciding with that of the Schwarzes. With the situation, Gwendal was left with no choice but to summon Yuuri back to Shin Makoku.

Yuuri had listened intently. But in the end, he couldn't simply accept that both parties – especially Saralegui – meant any harm at all. For his part, Yuuri was ready to take the guests and their individual intentions at face value – a sentiment that nobody else shared, most especially Wolfram.

Wolfram had ranted about what he perceived as Yuuri's cowardice and naiveté before finally stalking off. Yuuri was a bit surprised with Wolfram's reaction though, considering that it was usually the latter who supported him with his crazy, unconventional choices. In the past, when he had decided to trust Sara even after the latter's betrayal, Wolfram had merely declared, _"I'll trust you then, and I'll protect you no matter how many times you get betrayed."_

Yuuri couldn't stop himself from smiling whenever that particular scene replays itself in his mind. The mortified look on Wolfram's face when he realized what he had just said was priceless. Yuuri could clearly recall how the boy had turned around to hide his embarrassment before muttering self-consciously, _"So you can get betrayed as many times as you like."_

Now that he thought about it, he had not seen Wolfram since this afternoon, at the Temple. He asked, "Hey, where is Wolfram?"

"He's on patrol duty tonight," Conrad replied. "He's on his way to the borders as we speak."

"But what about the banquet?"

"Well, he said that…" Conrad paused, and Yuuri could see that his godfather was trying to translate Wolfram's words into something much more pleasant to the ears, "…that he wanted to be left alone for a while. He was not really required to go tonight but he insisted."

"At least Lord von Bielefeld has learned to manage his jealousy quite well," Murata remarked.

Yuuri's face – which was slowly turning back to its normal color – burned anew. "J-Jealousy?" he sputtered. "Stop saying things like that, Murata!"

Murata shrugged and muttered something under his breath. Yuuri thought he heard the words 'denial' and 'stupid.' He frowned when he realized something. "Why aren't _you_ preparing for the banquet?"

The sage smiled. "Sorry but I have something more important to do. Just let me know what happens." He waved a hand in farewell. "See you!"

"That is so unfair!" Yuuri called after the sage's departing back. "You're the Daikenja! You're supposed to attend too!" He got a good-natured laugh in response but nothing more. Yuuri said sulkily, "Why can't I just order him to come along? I'm supposed to be the king here."

"And he's a sage," Conrad gently reminded him. "He comes and goes as he pleases."

Yuuri grumbled enviously, "Lucky him…"

"Heika," Gunter said after a beat, "It's about time."

Yuuri nodded in defeat, before adjusting his cape and securing Morgif to his side. With a last look in the mirror, he followed Gunter and Conrad out of the door.

* * *

Wolfram flicked his horse's reins, urging it to go faster. The cold night wind stung his eyes as he zipped past the castle gates, but he didn't really care. Somewhere behind, he could hear a faint shout and the unsteady cadence of horses' hooves as his personal guards struggled to keep up with him.

"Wolfram-Kakka!" one of the guards shouted, but Wolfram did not slow down. Rather, he gave the leather reins another flick, speeding away.

He was very upset right now and it was all Yuuri's fault. Why did the wimp have to be so public with his affection towards Saralegui? Although he was quite used to it by now, the fiasco at the Temple somehow broke his composure and rekindled his old insecurities. The sight of Yuuri enjoying the company of Saralegui while disregarding him, was just one time too many.

The scenery zoomed past him in a blur, leaving everything behind – the castle, the ridiculous dinner party, the excessively overbearing Dai Shimaron politicians, that insufferable Shou Shimaron king, and most especially, that eternally clueless wimp of a Maou.

His head hurt slightly and Wolfram winced. He hadn't been able to sleep well for a few nights now ever since the arrival of the "guests" from Shimaron. He really didn't mind the Schwarzes so much. While the elder Schwarz was indeed conniving and greedy, he was no different from any other traditional politician, and could therefore be easily handled by Gunter or Gwendal. In addition, his nephew – Lord Damien – was obviously a mere pawn in his uncle's ambitious game, and could be safely ignored for the meantime.

In contrast, Saralegui was a different thing entirely. Wolfram had not yet forgiven him for the schemes he'd pulled on them in the past, and whatever anybody else might think (his naïve, wimpy, conflict-avoiding fiancé, included), he would never make the mistake of trusting Saralegui ever again. That man was dangerous, being the ruthlessly clever manipulator that he was.

Wolfram hated him. He hated the way he strutted down the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle as if he _belonged_ there. He hated the way he dazzled everybody – from the maids to _his_ daughter, Greta – with his deceptively beautiful appearance. Most importantly, he hated the way he monopolized Yuuri's attention, always clinging to the Maou or chatting with him so intimately…as if _he_ was Yuuri's fiancé and not Wolfram.

But he might as well be, Wolfram thought bitterly. A while back, when Yuuri arrived from the other world, the Maou practically threw himself over to Saralegui while _completely _ignoring Wolfram! How insensitive could the wimp be, for him not to realize the implications of his actions on Wolfram's reputation? Already, the rumor mills had been churning non-stop, with the maids spreading gossips far and wide that Yuuri-Heika was deeply enamored with the Shou Shimaron king. The rumors had even gone beyond the Maou's love life and had taken on a political nature. Wolfram was now hearing whispers about a brewing alliance between Shin Makoku and Shou Shimaron.

Yuuri, of course, was oblivious to everything. Wolfram was starting to believe that the boy was born with an invisible shell around him, ensuring that nothing remotely bad or offensive would ever penetrate his head – or his heart. The young king was quite incapable of being distrustful of anyone at all, and because of that, anybody with half a brain could take advantage of him.

It was fine if he wished to be that way, Wolfram thought. Everyone was used to it by now, and amazingly in most situations, Yuuri's strategy of trusting-people-even-if-they-have-stabbed-you-in-the-back-before usually worked. However, when the Maou suggested that they all do the same and attempt to _befriend_ their guests, Wolfram had to put his foot down. There was no way in hell that he'd ever call Saralegui a friend. He was so fed up with Yuuri after that that he just wanted to get away from it all – even just for a while.

"KAKKA!" A voice screamed in panic. Wolfram snapped from his reverie, looking back to the person who had shouted. It was Marcus, his right hand man, and the look he was giving Wolfram was one of utter terror. "Watch out!"

Wolfram had just about enough time to register the warning when he felt a sharp gust of air assaulting him from above, followed quickly by the whooshing sound of large flapping wings. Something huge flew over his head, landing forcefully on the ground a few meters away. Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

A dragon!

It took him a split-second to realize that with the speed he was riding, he was going to plow straight into the beast. He yanked the reins abruptly, causing the horse to rear back, neighing in confusion. It bucked frantically, terrified, and ended up hurtling Wolfram to the ground.

For a moment, Wolfram lay still where he had fallen, stunned. A sharp pain was radiating from his head, down to his spine, traveling all the way to his extremities. His vision faded and his world started spinning.

"Kakka!" A green-haired someone was leaning over him. Marcus…

"Wolfram-Kakka!" Several voices joined in as the rest of the guards reached his side.

Slowly, Wolfram sat up. The pain in his head intensified and despite himself, he cried out loud. The bile rose up to his throat and he fought the urge to throw up. It took him a few seconds to collect himself, but though the dizziness faded, the pain in his head and limbs lingered.

There was a menacing roar. Wolfram looked up just in time to see the dragon advancing towards them. The creature's scarlet scales glinted in the waning light of the moon, its bat-like wings spread out to their full length. The dragon regarded them all coldly from behind the slit of its blood-red eyes. The ground shook as the beast took another step forward.

Marcus leapt from Wolfram's side, drawing his sword. The other guards copied his movement, surrounding Wolfram – who was still summoning the energy to stand up – in a loose semi-circle.

The dragon gave another ferocious roar. Wolfram's guards advanced, with Marcus at the forefront. Wolfram watched his men helplessly. He gritted his teeth and attempted to stand up once again, this time managing to raise himself into an upright position.

His guards were struggling with the serpentine beast. Although most managed to land a blow at its belly and wings, their efforts did not hinder the beast's progress. It continued its advance, heedless of the soldiers converged around its feet.

Wolfram drew his own sword, raising it unsteadily. The dragon was going straight at him.

"Kakka!" Marcus yelled. "Please escape now! We'll hold it off!"

Making a mental note to punish the soldier later on for suggesting such a disgraceful act, Wolfram shouted back, "Do not tell me what to do, soldier!"

"But Kakka—!" The rest of Marcus's protest was drowned in the dragon's furious screech as it stomped towards his way, nearly squashing him to a pulp. The soldier managed to evade the first gigantic foot, but as the second one crashed down to earth, Marcus tripped and fell down. Wolfram watched, immobilized with fear, as his right-hand man was about to be trampled to death.

And there was nothing he could do.

"STOP!" Wolfram shouted in desperation, though he knew that it was no use. To his immense surprise however, the beast obeyed, halting abruptly with one foot suspended in mid-air. It regarded Wolfram curiously.

Wolfram returned the creature's stare, and for some reason, he no longer felt afraid. He had a strong, incomprehensible feeling that the dragon would listen to him. He cleared his throat and repeated authoritatively, "Stop."

Amazingly, it worked. The dragon retracted its foot and backed away sluggishly, its movements reminding Wolfram of a hypnotized man. But hypnotism wasn't one of his skills, although he knew of one person who had mastered this particular field – Saralegui of Shou Shimaron. Warily, he looked around, almost expecting to find the irksome king smirking at him from somewhere close by. But save from his men, there was nobody else in the vicinity.

There was a low snarl. Wolfram whipped around, suddenly realizing that the dragon had somehow snapped out of whatever trance it had fallen into. He wondered whether it was because he had broken his eye contact with the beast. But then again, that was rubbish. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was the fact that he did not have the gift – or curse? – to bend others to his will. Something must be wrong with the dragon.

The dragon flapped its enormous wings, and Wolfram had to bend down to prevent himself from being blown away by the force of the air current that the beast's action had generated. The creature lifted itself off the ground and started to propel itself away.

Wolfram felt a brief, glorious moment of relief – until he realized where the dragon was headed to.

Blood Pledge Castle!

He cursed. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

This was definitely going to be a very _long_ night.

Instead of the dining hall, the banquet was held in the cavernous ballroom which was usually reserved for much larger gatherings. It was all a bit too grandiose for Yuuri's taste, though he could hardly fault Gunter for wanting to make an impression on their human guests. His tutor's efforts paid off as the lavishly decorated venue drew gasps of awe from most of the Shimaron representatives. Almost everybody looked suitably impressed, with the exception of Lord Damien and Greyheim Schwarz who appeared to have brought an entire army of delegates from their country, outnumbering the Shou Shimaron representatives by four to one.

Three long rectangular tables were set in the middle of the ballroom. One was used to accommodate Yuuri, Saralegui, the two Schwarzes and several high-ranking officials from all sides, while the other two were intended for all remaining delegates. Yuuri had initially suggested a seating arrangement that would enable delegates from Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron to blend in and possibly interact with one another. However, Gwendal had quickly shot down his idea by bluntly commenting that he'd rather spend the evening without having to break off the fights that would surely ensue from such an arrangement.

"Are you ready, Yuuri?" Conrad murmured quietly so that only Yuuri heard him. Yuuri made a face but made no comment. Dinner was almost over and he was steeling himself for what lay ahead.

Yuuri's gaze shifted nervously around the table. He was, of course, seated at the head; Damien and his uncle sat to his right, immediately next to Conrad; while Sara was seated on the left side, just beside a stony-faced Gwendal. Everyone was almost done eating and most were already staring at him, waiting for him to start. Yuuri cleared his throat, concentrating on the speech that Gwendal and Gunter had prepared for him.

The earlier part of the evening had been devoted to mingling among the guests and making small talk with several politicians, though Yuuri had trouble remembering the names and the faces of those he had conversed with. There were just too many of them. Thankfully, Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad never left his side and were always ready to steer him away whenever the conversation strayed to sensitive and compromising issues.

"First of all, let me tell you how happy I am that you have all taken the time to visit Shin Makoku," Yuuri began. "It has been my dream, since I became the Maou, to be able to establish a peaceful relationship among our countries."

The guests murmured in assent, and taking this as a sign of approval, Yuuri went on more confidently with his speech. For the first fifteen minutes, everything went smoothly, with the representatives listening attentively to what he had to say. After that however, Lord Greyheim made his move, and everything went downhill from there.

"And indeed you are doing a good job, Maou-Heika," the older Schwarz said pleasantly. "As a member of the most prominent family in Dai Shimaron, we would gladly give you our support towards the attainment of your goals. Once my nephew here" – he tapped Damien's shoulder – "becomes king, then an alliance between Shin Makoku and Dai Shimaron would be completely within your reach."

Yuuri stared, not expecting Greyheim to launch quickly into the offensive.

"I-I appreciate your…willingness and your cooperation," he said carefully, choosing his words. Gunter had warned him about saying anything that might be misinterpreted as an endorsement. He cleared his throat once more to push on with his speech. "Shin Makoku shall be happy to forge an alliance with the next ruler of Dai Shimaron – _whoever_ he or she may be. And—"

"Are you familiar with the history of Dai Shimaron, Maou-Heika?" Greyheim asked, interrupting Yuuri for the second time. Yuuri thought back, trying to recall what little he knew of the founding of the country that was soon divided into Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron.

"Er…Shimaron was once a single country, right?" Yuuri said uncertainly. Greyheim nodded encouragingly, motioning for him to continue. "And then…there were various conflicts among the ruling clans, and then…" – he strained hard to remember those vague details of his history lessons with Gunter but he drew up with a blank. Instead, he finished lamely, "…and then, the country broke apart…into two…"

Greyheim smirked. "What an admirably succinct way to put it, Maou-Heika."

Yuuri glanced at Conrad, not sure how to respond to that. Greyheim did not appear to be complimenting him, and as much as Yuuri would like to believe otherwise, he was clear-headed enough to recognize a veiled insult.

Greyheim turned to the whole table and said in a loud, clear voice, "Essentially, the Maou is correct. Shimaron was indeed ruled over by several clans for many centuries. Most of the clans are no more, but some remained strong and maintained their bloodlines for many years to come." He glanced at Saralegui. "I believe you belong to one of the surviving bloodlines? That is your claim, yes?"

Saralegui gave a little smile. "Yes, my lord. That is correct."

"Then let us set the record straight. While you do belong to one of the original bloodlines, we have to make it clear that _our_ bloodline is far more superior than yours could ever hope to be," Greyheim went on, not waiting for a reaction from the Shou Shimaron king, "My nephew himself is the son of the greatest ruler Dai Shimaron had ever had – King John Maximilian Schwarz III. When the king was assassinated ten years ago, Damien should have been crowned next but the usurper, Belal, got in the way. Now that the opportunity has presented itself, do you not think that it's only proper for my nephew to finally get what is rightfully his?"

"Why shouldn't we hear from your nephew then?" Saralegui suggested, smiling amicably. "What do _you_ think, Lord Damien?"

Yuuri looked at the young lord. Damien had not contributed to the discussion thus far, and now that Yuuri thought about it, he could not recall ever hearing the Dai Shimaron candidate speak out loud. Yuuri vaguely remembered being introduced to him again early in the evening, but that time, Damien Schwarz had only nodded in acknowledgment. For the duration of the dinner party, Damien had only sat stiffly, regarding everybody with a sour expression, while his uncle had dutifully done the talking for him.

Damien glanced once in his uncle's direction before answering. He had a low, musical voice that was marred slightly by a hint of irritation. "I do not care about the throne."

"Damien," said Greyheim warningly.

Saralegui waved him off, turning to Damien with interest. "So it's true. What has your uncle threatened you with, for you to do something you do not clearly want?"

It was a tricky question, but Damien replied with ease, "That is my business, not yours. Speaking of threats, what have you threatened my uncle with, to make him so desperate that he would come here and grovel before the Maou?"

Saralegui stopped, unnerved. Greyheim stared at his nephew in surprise. Yuuri mirrored a little of their expressions, not sure what to make of the scene unfolding before him. He glanced at Conrad and Gwendal in a silent plea for help. Gwendal, however, shook his head imperceptibly, as if to tell him that he shouldn't interrupt.

"Tell me, what do you intend to accomplish here Saralegui-Heika?" Damien asked coldly.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you didn't want the throne," Saralegui countered.

"I don't. But Dai Shimaron is my country. I wouldn't want to see it fall to the likes of someone like you."

Saralegui's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "Like what exactly?"

"A half-breed," Damien sneered, his voice thick with disgust.

There was an outbreak of hissing sounds as the delegates whispered furiously to each other. Amidst the noise, Greyheim's voice boomed out in reproach, "Damien!"

Yuuri fidgeted on his chair, surprised at the way the argument had turned out. He saw the look of hurt on Sara's beautiful face and he couldn't help but feel upset too. Besides, taking everything in consideration, he was a half-breed too – a half-human, just like Sara.

Saralegui's face twisted with anger. "A pretty speech for a vagrant who abandoned his country. Considering what you've been up to for the past ten years, you have no right to speak so self-righteously."

Damien reddened slightly. "I see you've made your research as always. I didn't know your kind could be so resourceful."

"I didn't know _your _kind could be so disagreeable. Your parents raised you well."

He had clearly touched a nerve, for Damien growled, face livid with rage, "How dare you, you bastard—!"

Yuuri couldn't take it anymore, and he cried, "Stop it! Both of you!" Sara and Damien both fell silent, though they continued to eye each other furiously. "Sara, Damien-san…please calm down."

There was a tense second, where both parties looked like they would continue their argument. It was Damien who replied, in a decidedly polite tone, "Of course, Maou-Heika." But he added, "But I do not think we should continue this charade any longer. I do not need your – or anybody else's – approval to be king. Not that I aspire to be in the first place. I think you would agree that this is a waste of time. Unless Saralegui-Heika thinks otherwise."

Sara was back to his usually calm self and was not about to take the bait. "I do disagree. I believe that this visit has been extremely…_illuminating_. At least everyone could see who would be a better king." He held Damien's gaze for a second longer before turning to Yuuri. "I must apologize Yuuri, but I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I go ahead?"

Yuuri only nodded in response and watched him go, with Belias and his supporters trailing behind him. He wanted to say something kind to comfort Sara but he eventually decided against it. He would talk to his friend later when the Dai Shimaron representatives were well out of hearing range.

Damien stood up as well. Addressing Yuuri, he said, "My apologies, Maou-Heika, but I've had enough. I'm going back to Dai Shimaron." With a glare at his uncle, Damien walked out of the door.

"Please don't mind him Heika," Greyheim said as he followed his nephew out of the ballroom. "We are serious about an alliance. Damien _will_ see sense."

The room emptied behind the older Schwarz as the rest of the Shimaron delegates filed out. Some stopped for a moment to bid goodbye to Yuuri, but most left without another word.

"Well that went well," Yuuri said sarcastically as soon as he was left alone with Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal.

"That wasn't bad at all, Heika," said Conrad in his usual soothing manner.

Gunter nodded. "Yes, Heika. They revealed a lot of things, a lot of information we could make use of. I think you were quite brilliant, maneuvering the conversation to end that way!"

Yuuri said, embarrassed, "Er…I did not intend to do that at all, Gunter. But if you say so, then this meeting wasn't such a waste after all." He yawned. "I think we should also call this a night…"

Gwendal shook his head. "Not just yet. Right now, we have to prepare for the next round."

"Next round? You make it sound like a boxing match or something," complained Yuuri, scratching his head. He ceased the action immediately when he caught sight of Gwendal's annoyed expression. "So what are we doing next?" he asked instead.

"We need to gather more information about the Schwarzes, Heika," answered Gunter. "From Saralegui-Heika's outburst a while ago, it appears that there are things we should know about Lord Damien's past."

Yuuri perked up, hoping that "gathering information" involved something exciting – like espionage work, for instance. "Are we going to Shimaron?" asked Yuuri excitedly.

Gwendal quickly crushed his hopes. "There is no need for that."

"That's right, Kiddo," chimed a familiar voice. A heavily-muscled man with bright orange hair jumped in from the window. "That's what I'm here for."

"Yozak!"

"Don't be in a hurry to leave now," the spy said with a wink at Yuuri. "I found out a _lot _of interesting things about our guests. You don't wanna miss this."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" asked Ryuu curiously. "Weren't you the one who told me not to return to this place?" They were standing on the rooftop, looking down at a group of high school students who were exiting the gymnasium in small groups.

Weisser grinned at him. "It's safe for now. The Maou isn't here. You felt it too right?"

Ryuu nodded reluctantly. Tier stood a little to the side, listening quietly to their conversation.

"Besides," Weisser continued, counting with his fingers, "we need to get to Shin Makoku, I need a new body, and you need to eat. Three birds with one stone. Pretty good, don't you think?"

"Alright, oh smart one, you're the boss," Ryuu said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "So? Which one are you taking?"

Weisser regarded the students with a critical eye before making a decision. "That one."

Ryuu scoffed at his choice. "A human girl?"

"You'd be surprised how powerful a girl's body can be. Especially if you know how to use it."

"And how exactly will this lead us to Shin Makoku?"

Weisser's grin widened. Leaning forward conspiratorially, he told Ryuu and Tier his plan.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to animekitty421, Aella Antiope, Disella, lilgurlanima, and turnersyndrome for reading/reviewing._

_Edited: 01/26/2011_


	5. Chapter 4: Dragons and Angels

**Chapter 4: Dragons and Angels**

* * *

_"You don't need to go, you know," said Ryuu quietly. _

_"Oh please, not you too." _

_"The Schwarzes are very good fighters. They all look dangerous."_

_"And_ I_ don't? Wait, don't answer that."_

_Ryuu smirked, answering just the same, "You, my dear friend, are the last person in the world who will come to mind when we say the word 'dangerous.'" _

_Frey rolled his eyes, tired of hearing several versions of the same comment over and over again – of how he looked far too young for his age, too beautiful for his gender, and too delicate for his profession. He huffed disgustedly. He didn't choose to look the way he did. Blame his parents for being both so breathtakingly beautiful. Blame them for being such accomplished warriors. Blame them for choosing to earn money the way they did. As swords for hire. As assassins. _

_"Sorry for being born this way," said Frey in an acerbic tone, turning his attention to an array of weapons laid down on the table before him. He picked a war scythe and weighed it carefully with one hand. He twirled it experimentally – it had a decent reach but was far too bulky for close combat. _

_"The angel of death," commented Ryuu. "Suits you." _

_Frey raised an eyebrow, not sure whether the man was complimenting or insulting him. Ryuu, however, smiled at him fondly. "I wouldn't mind dying if yours would be the last face I'd see."_

_Frey stared, blood rising to his cheeks. Then, catching himself, he growled, "D-Don't say embarrassing things like that, you idiot!" _

_He turned his attention back to the scythe, scrutinizing it much longer than he would have under normal circumstances, all the while willing his face to return to its usual color. He placed the weapon back to examine a set of throwing axes. He fingered the edges, drawing blood from the tips of his fingers as they brushed over the blade. He grunted in discontent._

_Ryuu watched him in amusement. "Here," he said after a while, handing Frey a gleaming double-bladed sword. It felt lighter than it looked, and it was more beautiful than anything Frey had ever seen. The hilt was encrusted with a mosaic of blue and green gems, clustered together in the shape of a sparrow with outstretched wings – the Lombard clan's crest. When the blade caught the light, Frey briefly saw a figure etched along the center. Tracing it with his finger, he felt the scaly contours of a dragon in mid-flight. _

_Ryuu was watching him closely. "What do you think?"_

_Frey raised the blade to eye level to examine the hilt. "Emeralds?"_

_"Just like your eyes."_

_"A bit ostentatious, don't you think?" _

_"You don't like it?" _

_Ryuu's face fell in disappointment. Something in his tone prompted Frey to glance at him. Then realization hit home._

_"You_ made _this?"_

_Ryuu nodded modestly. "But if you don't like it…"_

_"It's fine," Frey answered, "since you're the one who made it." He regarded the other boy with awe and curiosity. "So now you're a blacksmith too. Isn't there anything at all that you can not do?"_

_Ryuu's face flickered with an odd expression that Frey had never been able to identify. It was something like longing and despair and anger all mixed together. Ryuu usually wore it every time his family was mentioned, although Frey had never really found out what happened to them. He only knew enough to deduce that either Ryuu's entire family died or they all abandoned him. Either way, Frey was not about to ask his friend when the latter was obviously not so keen on the topic._

_"Er…Ryuu?"_

_To Frey's surprise the boy leaned forward, grasped him by the shoulders, and pulled him close into an embrace. _

_"Come back quickly okay?" Ryuu whispered in his ear. Frey flushed in embarrassment but was too confused to pull away. Why was Ryuu acting this way? It wasn't the first time that Frey had to leave for a job. Why did he sound so desperate…and afraid?_

_Gently, Frey put his arms around the other boy's body, returning the embrace. His face burned. He wasn't used to being so physically close to another person. But this was Ryuu – his best friend._

_"Of course I'll be back," he said softly, soothingly. "You're such an idiot." _

_Ryuu managed a shaky laugh. He let Frey go and said playfully, "Sorry, for being born this way."_

_"Idiot," Frey muttered. _

_Ryuu only smiled – a sad, little smile that did not reach his ashen eyes. _

* * *

Shori was starting to hate Erhard Wincott.

He had never met the guy, which was understandable because they were born centuries – and a world – apart, but Shori couldn't help but wish that the legendary scientist cum inventor were still alive so that he could stuff the blasted memory chip containing his journals down his throat.

It was nearly sunset. After calling his mother to tell her that he wouldn't be coming home, Shori proceeded with Dr. Rodriguez to one of Bob's "Japan residences" – the Sakura Hotel in Tokyo – where they were accorded the first class treatment by a group of men in black suits. Upon their arrival, Shori promptly immersed himself in front of the computer, accessing the scanned journal pages and flipping through them obsessively. Meanwhile, Dr. Rodriguez went to an adjoining room and turned on the television.

Shori had been working on the pages for hours, rereading the translated texts with growing frustration. It was difficult, trying to find any reference to whatever they were searching for. To start with, Shori didn't know _what_ to look for. How to kill people without laying a finger on them? Yeah right. Even the accounts that Dr. Rodriguez had mentioned back in the restaurant were vague and unconvincing. There was one entry of a merchant dying on the spot after his encounter with an "apparition" of a ghost-like man, but nothing definite could be drawn out of it. For all they knew, the man might have been hallucinating.

In Shori's opinion, the journals were a waste of time, although he would have to admit that Wincott's notes were interesting enough to warrant a second look. Aside from entries regarding inventions and experiments, there were also several personal accounts, historical events, and even legends and folk stories that Erhard Wincott must have heard during his time. From the writings, Shori discovered one interesting detail about the Mazoku inventor – Wincott was obsessed with dragons. Now that he thought about it, the Wincott family crest was also a dragon.

Most of Wincott's journals were riddled with several dragon stories. In one of the entries, the scientist had even gone on a quest to find a supposedly legendary tribe of dragon riders. Even if it was completely unrelated to what he was searching for, Shori was curious enough to keep on reading, though he never knew what became of Wincott's quest as the journal pages ended abruptly. Maybe Dr. Rodriguez missed some pages when he made the electronic copies.

But that wasn't even relevant to the mission Bob had given him, so there really wasn't any point in asking the doctor about them.

Shori leaned back, taking his glasses off to massage the space between his eyes. He thought of all the people who had died in Boston, Zurich, and now, in Japan. Who had killed them? His mind drifted to Sato-san's description of the perpetrators.

"_The first one was large…He looked like a pro-wrestler or something. There was somebody beside him but I didn't see him clearly. The last one was…a ghost…"_

A pro-wrestler, an unidentified person, and a ghost.

Shori grunted in frustration. There were millions – no, billions – of people in Japan alone, who could fit those descriptions.

"Shori," Dr. Rodriguez called from the other room. "You might want to look at this."

Shori stood up. In the next room, Dr. Rodriguez was slumped in front of a large TV screen where a grainy video clip was playing. Shori recognized it as a shot from a CCTV camera from an airport somewhere.

"What's this?"

Dr. Rodriguez explained, "This is from the Narita Airport, taken two weeks ago. Just a few days before the killings started. These were passengers of a flight from Zurich to Tokyo. Look." He pointed at the screen.

Shori watched a queue of passengers at the arrival area – some businessmen, an old couple, and then…two men. One was huge and bulky, with a tough, bearded face. The other was thin and pale, a mane of long, white hair flowing down his back.

"That could be them right?" asked Dr. Rodriguez.

Shori looked at him in surprise. All this time, he had assumed that the doctor was merely watching the TV to amuse himself. He had not expected that he was doing his own research regarding the suspects, and was even having much more progress than Shori. He cringed in shame. The doctor's plan was clever. He should have thought of it himself.

Dr. Rodriguez smiled, as if guessing Shori's thoughts. "You're pushing yourself too hard. Relax a little. Forget about what Bob said. Anyway, with this, we finally have a lead."

Shori nodded. "You have the passenger's list?"

"Yep," the doctor replied. "Bob pulled some strings and…here it is." He waved a sheet of paper happily.

Shori studied the list, going over the names. "You do realize that they might have given false names right?"

The doctor shrugged. "That's possible. But at least we know what they look like…well, except for the last one. Perhaps he was on another flight." He reached for the phone and dialed a number. "I'm going to call Bob and have the pictures of these men distributed to all the other Mazoku in Japan. At the very least, we can warn them before somebody else dies."

Shori pored over the list once more, but trying to connect the names with the faces on the screen was easier said than done. Dr. Rodriguez was already speaking to Bob. Halfway through the conversation however, the doctor's tone changed.

"Another one?" he asked quietly, giving Shori a significant look. "Where? Okay, we're on it." There was a click as the conversation ended. Dr. Rodriguez put the phone down. "There's another attack…"

There was no need for him to finish. Shori understood immediately what had happened and he gnashed his teeth angrily. "Who was it?"

"The victim is a high school student. She was attacked in her school…" The doctor hesitated.

"What school?" Shori asked with foreboding. Dr. Rodriguez told him. Shori eyes widened, and then he cursed. That was _Yuuri's_ school.

"Also…" the doctor continued, "there's a witness…"

Shori did not wait for more. Grabbing his things from the other room, he sprinted out of the door.

* * *

"Kakka, it's going that way!"

Wolfram chanced a glance at the sky, to where his soldiers were pointing. Even in the dark, he could easily make out the dragon's form. For some reason, it was following the roads up to the castle gates. But Wolfram wouldn't allow the beast to go further. Not today of all days, when there were important visitors around. Not ever.

Near the city walls, the dragon descended to ground level. A distance away, Wolfram gave the signal to stop. He was thankful that he had somehow made it that far without experiencing any more blackouts or dizziness. He had a vial of Gisela's medicine with him and that took care of nearly everything except for the headache. But as long as he could walk upright and see clearly, Wolfram could live with it.

"Kakka…"

Wolfram's personal guards cantered forward, all poised for combat. Ignoring the pain in his head, Wolfram addressed his men, "Just back me up. Don't get too close to the creature. If we could just drive it away, then we will. Killing it is our last option."

The soldiers glanced at each other uncertainly. Wolfram studied their apprehensive faces and let out an annoyed grunt. "That's an order," he said firmly. "You" – he pointed at one of the soldiers – "go to the castle and raise the alarm."

The soldier saluted and took off. Taking their cue from Wolfram, Marcus and the remaining soldiers followed him as they soundlessly made their way to where the beast was standing. The dragon seemed preoccupied, sniffing the air for something. Wolfram dismounted and approached the beast carefully. If he were in the best of conditions, he would have attacked right then, but in his current state, he didn't feel like pushing his luck. His head was about to explode; any excessive movement might only exacerbate his condition and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Abruptly, the dragon turned, following a scent. But it did not move towards them; rather, it ambled unsteadily towards the main road. The ground trembled as it trudged away.

Wolfram observed the dragon with interest. What was it looking for? Then in the darkness, he heard the sound of several horses galloping out of the gates. Seconds later, a carriage rode past, and Wolfram had little trouble recognizing it. It was the Schwarz's carriage.

Just as he was wondering what the carriage was doing out of the city in the middle of the night, the dragon made its move. With a beating of its wings, it went straight for the vehicle, which had mysteriously stopped in the middle of the road.

There was a loud crash as the carriage toppled over. Somebody screamed.

Without a second thought, Wolfram raced to the direction of the commotion.

* * *

Lord Damien Schwarz could not stand politicians. More than his hatred for Mazoku and for other non-human races, Damien hated the petty talks, the shady schemes, and the presumptuousness that characterize politics. In the first place, he was no statesman. His parents had given all the appropriate training to their first son – his older brother – in anticipation of the latter's ascent to the throne. While Damien, on the other hand, was left to do as he wished, to be what he wanted to be. As the second son, nothing was expected of him.

But things had changed. Since that night ten years ago, nothing had been the same.

"You've forgotten your manners, Damien," his uncle said silkily, breaking the silence. "Don't you remember that leaving so suddenly in the middle of a state visit is rude?"

Damien ignored him.

"You don't have a choice, so stop playing around," Greyheim scolded him. "We've gone far enough already. We're going back." He tapped the glass behind his head, signaling the driver to stop and turn around. The carriage came to a halt. Damien opened the door and stepped outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Greyheim, unruffled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Damien retorted. "If you want to return, go back on your own. _I_ will go home."

"On foot?" laughed Greyheim. "Don't be ridiculous Damien. Have you forgotten our plans?"

"You mean _your_ plans," Damien corrected. "I don't care about any of it anymore."

"And what about our agreement? You haven't forgotten _that_, have you?"

Damien stopped, turning to look at his uncle angrily. "You evil—"

"Do _not_ test my patience," warned Greyheim coldly. "Unless of course you want everyone to know what _really_ happened ten years ago? I seem to remember a certain bloody night, and a certain crown prince involved."

Damien said through clenched teeth, "Fine. _Fine. _But once we have the throne, you'll let me go. Are we clear on that?"

Greyheim simpered, "Of course. Come back inside."

Damien had barely taken a step back to the carriage when the ground shook violently. He fell to his knees. Whinnying in terror, the horses zipped away, dragging the carriage along, his uncle and the driver holding on for dear life. Something large obscured the moon, engulfing Damien in its gigantic shadow.

Damien heard the flapping of large wings, and soon after, a strong gust of wind surged through him, almost blowing him away. The carriage toppled over, and Damien dimly heard his uncle shriek in surprise.

He struggled to stand up but the wind was too strong. It was like standing in the middle of a hurricane. Then as soon as it started, the winds stopped. The ground shook as something massive and heavy landed in front of Damien. Something growled. Through the dust, Damien could see a pair of enormous, scaly feet. He gulped, guessing what the creature in front of him was.

The dust lifted and Damien looked up to find his fears confirmed. A full-sized scarlet dragon was bearing down upon him. It seemed to be regarding him ominously, the slit of its crimson eyes locked on his own. Damien stood rooted to the spot, too terrified to move. The dragon advanced, growling menacingly.

Death was coming for him.

And then…an angel came. Or at least that was what Damien thought it was.

His savior descended from nowhere, golden hair whipping like a halo around his face, landing lithely between Damien and his assailant. The dragon snarled at the newcomer, fire emerging from its nose. The angel deflected the flames with his sword, countering with his own blaze of fire, pushing the dragon back temporarily.

Damien blinked, mesmerized. The angel turned to him, his emerald-green eyes burning with rage. "What are you standing around for, you fool? Run!"

Damien gaped at his rescuer, suddenly realizing that the latter was clothed in a blue military uniform, just like some of the Shin Makoku soldiers they saw in the castle during the dinner party. This was a _Mazoku_. A beautiful Mazoku. An extremely angry Mazoku.

Damien recognized him although he couldn't remember his name. He only recalled one small detail – this was the Maou's fiancé.

"RUN!" the Mazoku yelled, and this time, Damien took heed. He noticed that there were other soldiers around, all clad in blue, all rallying around the Mazoku who had just saved him.

Damien looked back. His rescuer was fighting the dragon – fire on fire. The other soldiers moved in, flames of various colors bursting forth from their hands. They seemed to be trying to push the dragon back, encouraging it to just fly away.

But the dragon stayed on its spot stubbornly, red eyes scanning its surroundings for something. Its eyes met Damien's. The dragon flapped its scaly wings, heading straight to where Damien stood. The soldiers followed, shouting to each other. He vaguely heard the blond Mazoku ordering the others to keep the creature away from the trees.

Damien ran for his life, the dragon hot in pursuit. He heard a swishing noise from behind him, and he ducked just in time as a set of claws ripped through the air, at the spot where his head had been seconds ago, hitting a nearby tree instead. Damien tripped, falling hard on the ground. The dragon reared its head, roaring triumphantly.

And then – it was gone. With another snarl and a beating of its gigantic wings, the dragon arced up into the skies. Damien had no time to breathe a sigh of relief as merely a second later, another ominous shadow loomed over him. There was a loud snap and the tree the dragon had accidentally hit a while ago broke, falling fast upon Damien.

_So _that's_ why the dragon flew away,_ he thought, watching the falling tree in morbid fascination. He didn't have any strength left to run.

For the second time, the blond Mazoku came, shielding him from danger. His savior lifted one hand, palm facing the tree. He muttered some sort of incantation, releasing an enormous ball of fire that engulfed the tree, consumed the bark, and spread rapidly through its many branches. Despite the scorching heat, Damien didn't turn away.

The tree burned. The Mazoku kept the fire ablaze until the bark exploded into ash and splinters of wood. Swinging his sword, the soldier slashed through the remnants until nothing more remained but scattered branches and partly-burned leaves.

Damien watched the Mazoku in fascination. He had never seen such display of power before. It was reckless. It was dangerous. It was incredibly amazing.

A rumble overhead and the feel of another sharp blast of air alerted Damien that the dragon was still nearby. Looking up, he saw the beast dive down for another attack, teeth bared, tail swinging madly. Again, it was coming for him.

"Why the hell is it after you?"

The Mazoku was looking at him, green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Damien squirmed beneath his gaze. "I-I d-don't k-k-now…"

"Great, another wimp," said the Mazoku, rolling his eyes, but his face softened considerably into a pitying expression.

Immediately, Damien found himself hating it. Since his parents died, people had always looked at him as if he was the most pitiful person in the world. Damien had done enough in the past ten years to change that impression. Now, people tended to avoid him, dislike him, hate him even. But Damien didn't care. It was better to be hated than to be pitied.

He stood up, swallowing his fears. He wouldn't have anybody – a Mazoku no less – look at him in _that_ way ever again. "I-I'm fine," he muttered, managing to keep his voice from shaking. "I don't need help from a _Mazoku_." He uttered the last word distastefully.

"Who would want to save an idiot like you?" the Mazoku retorted. "But the _wimp_ would never forgive me if I let you die here when I could have saved you." The boy spared a slightly amused look in his direction. "Even if you are a stinking _human_."

"I don't need—"

Damien meant to say that he didn't need help, but the Mazoku ignored him, planted himself firmly before Damien, and readied his sword.

"O-Oi, what are you going to do?" Damien asked nervously.

"I'm going to save you," the Mazoku replied with a determined face, lobbing another fireball at the approaching beast, causing it to swerve to the right.

The dragon snarled, baring a set of serrated teeth. It hovered for a moment, then went on another steep dive, now aiming for the kill. The Mazoku gripped his sword in both hands and leapt away. For one terrifying moment, Damien thought that the Mazoku had left him to fend for himself. But then, the boy made a graceful pirouette, sword sweeping back to strike the dragon in the eyes. It howled in pain and spun out of control. Damien ducked just in time as the beast hurtled down to earth, spraying gravel and rocks everywhere with the force of its crash.

The dragon shrieked, then righted itself. Damien saw blood flowing freely from its right eye. The other eye stared bleakly at them. Several soldiers rushed forward, swords drawn. The dragon ignored them, unfurling its wings to their full length. Not without difficulty, it lifted itself up into the air, fire spitting out of its nose, propelling away. Damien watched it falter somewhere above the woods until it fell with a thundering crash and disappeared completely from view.

Damien turned to the Mazoku who had saved his life, not sure what to say or do. He was saved the trouble of doing anything however, as the Mazoku tottered on the spot, green eyes glazing over. He took one faltering step forward, and slowly, began to fall.

Damien lurched forward to catch him.

* * *

_A/N: This was my favorite chapter out of all the ones I've written for this story. :)_

_Edited 01/26/2011._


	6. Chapter 5: Witnesses

**Chapter 5: Witnesses**

* * *

_"Which one would you take, Lord Frey?" the Tamer asked, waiting for confirmation. _

_"I'll take Drache," Frey answered after some thought. The Schwarzes lived in a secluded town some miles away from Raven Port. He wanted to finish this job as soon as he could, and Drache was the fastest. He could be there and back in no time at all._

_"Of course, Sire," the Tamer said, giving a low whistle. An answering roar came from above. The winds swirled as Drache descended from the sky. The Tamer saddled the beast up, checking every bolt and cord before allowing Frey to mount._

_Frey settled on the creature's back, holding onto the leather reins. With a gloved hand, he stroked the beast's neck and whispered, "Let's go." _

_Drache obeyed, and soon after, Frey was soaring through the clouds._

_He enjoyed flying. Up in the sky, even the greatest problem seemed so inconsequential. Not that he had any problems at present. It was just what Ryuu said – and did – moments ago, that bothered him a bit. Ryuu was troubled, he could tell as much. But about what?_

_Frey closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the wind against his face. This was also one of the reasons why he liked flying. It was so peaceful up here…_

_If only he could get Ryuu to ride with him some time. For some reason, his best friend had declined every time he had invited him to. Frey could only guess that Ryuu was afraid of heights – or perhaps he was just afraid of the ride itself. Either way, Ryuu's aversion towards flying was just beyond him. _

_"Faster, Drache," Frey thought, and the beast obeyed. He held on to the reins as the beast went into a dive, plummeting down towards something round and blue – a lake, he realized as he drew near – on the earth below. At the last moment, the beast slowed down, its claws breaking into the surface of the water._

_"What an amazing creature you are," Frey crooned, drawing a growl of appreciation from his steed. Very amazing creatures, he thought, and for the hundredth time, he felt so blessed that he was given the ability – as with a select few – to ride them. _

_Dragons._

* * *

"The Schwarz family," Yozak began, settling down on one of the seats that the Shimaron delegates had vacated some minutes ago, "is by means one of the most powerful in Dai Shimaron, but definitely not the oldest. According to their Royal Archives, the ancestors of the Schwarz family were actually immigrants from a far-away land, somewhere in the north."

"Immigrants?" asked Conrad thoughtfully. "So they weren't originally from Shimaron."

"And Lord Greyheim was so proud of his 'bloodline'," Gunter commented. Gwendal gave a grunt of agreement.

Yuuri, however, had other concerns. "What do you mean 'their Royal Archives'? You mean you sneaked into their…?"

"Sort of," Yozak answered, shrugging, "But don't worry Kiddo, I went in disguise and I covered my tracks well."

"What sort of disguise?"

Yozak's eyes twinkled. "Well, one of the generals in their army threw a birthday party and he ordered some…_entertainment_…for the night. You know, for him and his men. I was lucky that I brought along that lace outfit—"

Gunter cleared his throat loudly. "Yozak!"

"Focus, Yozak," Conrad chided, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Right, sorry Captain," Yozak laughed, completely unabashed. "So anyway, according to the Archives, the Schwarz family was engaged in agriculture and foreign trade. But if a certain hot-blooded Shimaron soldier were to be believed—" Gunter cleared his throat again and Yozak changed track at the speed of light, "—according to my source, the Schwarz family was more than that. In Dai Shimaron, they are known for their fighting skills and their unusually high levels of Houryoku."

"You mean, just like Sara?" Yuuri asked. "You're not saying that the Schwarzes are also Shinzoku, are you?"

"I'm not sure, but their Houryoku levels are certainly higher than average."

"What do you think, Gunter?" said Yuuri, throwing the question to his tutor.

Gunter considered the idea for a moment before shaking his head. "They can't be, Heika. For one, they lack the distinguishing features of a Shinzoku. Their hair colors alone do not fit the criteria. But I would have to agree that there _is_ something odd about Lord Damien and Lord Greyheim."

"What else did you find out, Yozak?" Conrad asked.

"Well, nothing much was written in the Archives. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the accounts regarding the Schwarz family were intentionally omitted. I had to make do with what a skimpy lace outfit and several bottles of wine could elicit out of the soldiers in the party."

At that, Yuuri had a sudden mental image of a scantily-clad Yozak gyrating atop a table to the cheers and catcalls of a battalion of soldiers. He chuckled at the thought but managed to pass it off as a cough.

"The Schwarz family had a shady background," Yozak continued, "but they kept their secrets well. I couldn't find anything at all – except for a certain incident ten years ago."

"You mean the assassination of Damien's father?" asked Conrad.

Yozak nodded. "The official reports state that a rebel group entered the palace one night and killed the king, the queen, and the crown prince."

"Crown prince?" Yuuri repeated. "I thought Damien-san was next in line for the throne?"

"Apparently not. Little Lord Schwarz had an older brother – Maximilian IV – who was also killed that night."

"How did they die?" asked Gwendal, speaking for the first time.

The spy grimaced with disgust. "Well, it was gruesome to say the least. They were…er…_chopped_ to death. Then their remains were burned. Only parts of the king's and queen's bodies were found. They searched for the elder son's body for weeks before finally giving up on it."

Gwendal frowned. "And the culprits?"

"All Dai Shimaron officials swore that rebels killed the royal family. You see, at about that period, the Schwarz's popularity suffered a dramatic decline. While Maximilian III _was_ considered by many as a great and sympathetic leader, the country was beset with so many problems during that time that the people soon started questioning his suitability as a ruler."

Yuuri scratched his head, trying to process all the information that the spy had so cleverly gathered. Finally, he asked, "What sort of problems?"

Yozak ticked each one with his fingers. "There was an outbreak of some disease, famine, the war with the Mazoku, internal conflicts among the nobility…You name it, they had it. But speculations remained up to this day regarding the royal family's death, especially since there was a witness who could have named the murderers, but who just refused to speak up."

"Witness?" Yuuri had a bad feeling about this somehow.

"Little Lord Schwarz," Yozak replied gravely.

Yuuri had trouble taking it all in. "But…but…if Damien-san saw the ones who killed his family, why didn't he tell the police, or the authorities, or whoever was in charge?"

"That's the mystery of it all. At first, people thought that he was just traumatized by the event – Little Schwarz was just eight at that time – but then, months passed by and he just…never spoke up about the murders. His family's death generated enough sympathy for the people to push for his coronation. But shortly before he was to be crowned as the next king, Little Schwarz left the country. Greyheim was elected as Steward, but he only served for a _very _short while before Belal came into the picture."

"And now Lord Damien is back," said Conrad slowly. "Any idea what he has been up to for the past years and why he has suddenly returned?"

"Unfortunately, the soldiers I've dru—er—spoken with had no idea either, but they all believed that Greyheim had a hand in there somewhere. He was the one who tracked down the Little Schwarz."

Yuuri's head was starting to throb. "I don't understand this at all…"

"Neither do I, Heika," Gunter muttered. "There is something definitely strange about this."

They all lapsed into a contemplative silence. With everything Yuuri had learned so far, he was starting to get a whole new perspective on what he initially perceived as a petty squabble for the Dai Shimaron throne. Considering Damien's and Sara's argument a while back, he had thought – although he dared not say it out loud – that Sara would certainly be a better king. The Shou Shimaron king was ambitious; he admitted so himself. But despite his faults, Yuuri believed that Sara genuinely cared about the people of Shimaron, and that for him, was a very important trait that a ruler should possess.

However, while listening to Damien's rather tragic past, Yuuri could somehow understand why the Dai Shimaron candidate had turned out to be so…disagreeable and surly. Yuuri wondered what it must have been like to be orphaned at an early age, and then to live alone for _years_.

There was a muffled commotion just outside the ballroom, and the large, ornate door opened with a bang.

"What the—?" Yuuri yelped in surprise, turning to the entrance. A soldier burst through, sweaty and breathless, clutching a stitch on his side.

Gwendal was beside the soldier in a second. "What is it?"

The soldier wheezed, "…attack…dragon…Wol…fram…Kakka…castle gates…!"

Yuuri's heart clenched with fear. The soldier's statement was unintelligible, but there was no mistaking the fright and urgency in his voice. He could only understand one thing:

Wolfram was in danger.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Shori glanced at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently. He was standing in front of the school building, watching from the sidelines as police officers, ambulance workers, a few reporters, and several bystanders crowded around the entrance. The school premises were cordoned off with yellow police stickers.

_Do Not Cross. Police Line. _

Shori looked around, scanning the crowd for Bob's 'friend.' The Earth Maou supposedly knew somebody from the police division who would bring Shori within the crime scene. But whoever that 'friend' was, he or she was late. Very late. Shori glanced at his watch once more.

Just as he was about to give up, a tall, gruff-looking man made his way towards the gate, sharp eyes moving through the crowd. Cameras flashed. The reporters flared into life, shooting questions left and right. The man, however, ignored them. He seemed to be searching for somebody. Then his eyes met Shori's.

"You," the man boomed, carrying over the reporter's voices. "Over here."

The crowd parted to make way for Shori, who was staring at the man with a slightly dazed expression. Bob didn't tell him that his 'friend' was the police superintendent himself.

"So, you're Bob's trainee?" said the superintendent as he led Shori into the school grounds.

"Yes, I'm Shori," he answered curtly, wary of saying more, unsure of how much the man knew of Bob's real identity. To the outside world, the Earth Maou was a powerful business magnate who owns and manages a conglomeration of companies all around the world. And although the latter had established connections in various organizations – government or otherwise – worldwide, few of his so-called 'connections' actually knew who he really was.

"Tough week for Bob huh?" the superintendent commented. "This is the fifth attack already."

_He knows, _Shori thought_,_ _Good. That makes things easier._ Aloud, he said, "What's the name of the victim?"

"Sawada Reiko. Female. Seventeen years old. Class representative of Section 3-A."

3-A…Yuuri's class. Thank goodness, his brother wasn't around.

When Shori first learned that the murderers had struck too close to home, he was scared out of his wits, thinking immediately of Yuuri and his parents. He had called home and was relieved to find that his mother and father – although a bit peeved about his sudden disappearance – were both okay.

The problem was Yuuri. For once, Shori fervently hoped that his little brother had gone back to Shin Makoku with that annoying friend of his. But apparently, he had. There was no trace of Yuuri and Murata anywhere, and after a while, Bob had called and confirmed that the two _had_ gone back to the other world. Bob didn't tell him how he knew, and Shori was too relieved to care.

"But this is different," the superintendent explained, bringing Shori back to the present. "The other victims were not harmed at all, but this one…" He trailed off, shaking his head. He led Shori past the main building to the school gymnasium. Police officers were milling around the entrance, but they stopped as soon as they spotted Shori and his companion. Saluting smartly, the officers ushered them inside the building.

"You mean this one was actually _injured_?" Shori asked, running to keep up with the superintendent.

"Injured?" the other man scoffed. "_Mauled_ was more like it. And the victim wasn't even a Mazoku."

_Wasn't even a Mazoku. _Shori's brow creased with worry. Why did the murderers suddenly change targets? Were they after human beings now? He mulled this over before asking, "So how do we know that this was done by the same persons?"

"Because we have a witness," the superintendent answered briskly.

The inside of the gymnasium was brightly lit with hundreds of bulbs hanging from the ceiling. On one side, there were several stacks of cloth and cardboard boxes, cans of paint, and stacks of old newspapers. A half-finished structure which looked somewhat like the turret of a castle stood at the center.

"Apparently, some students were here to prepare for some sort of activity—"

"The Cultural Festival," Shori murmured. When the superintendent looked at him curiously, he elaborated, "My brother is a student here. I suppose these were his classmates."

"Oh," said the other man. "So he must know the victim then."

"I guess," Shori paused, looking around, but there wasn't a body in sight. "Where is…?"

"Your brother," the superintendent said abruptly, "his name wouldn't happen to be Shibuya Yuuri, would it?"

"Actually, it is." Shori stared at the man suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

The look in the man's eyes had suddenly turned shrewd. "So that's why Bob sent _you. _Over here then."

The superintendent led him to a room – an office of sorts – where two police officers stood guard. It was a small room, with barely enough space for a table and a chair. Somebody was already seated at one side of the table, head bowed, shoulders hunched together.

The superintendent closed the door and motioned for Shori to sit down in the only remaining chair. Shori obeyed, perplexed. He had thought that the superintendent was leading him towards the body, but apparently the latter had other plans.

"This is the witness – Saiga Amane. She is one of the victim's classmates."

"I see," said Shori. He studied the girl for a moment – fair-haired, lean, medium height, dark-green eyes. She reminded Shori of someone, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The superintendent cleared his throat. "Saiga-kun, this is Shibuya Shori, Yuuri's older brother."

The girl looked up, green eyes widening in surprise. "Shibuya…?"

"That's right," the superintendent said reassuringly, giving Shori a significant look.

Shori felt obligated to speak. "Nice to meet you."

"Shibuya-kun's…brother…?"

"Yes, Saiga-kun. Now can you please tell Shori what happened?"

The girl nodded and began in a soft, shaky voice, "We were making props for the play. The whole class was here, except for Murata-kun and Shibuya-kun. It was getting dark so we decided to go home and just finish the rest tomorrow. I stayed behind with Reiko…"

Saiga paused, took a deep, steadying breath, and continued, "We were about to leave. She went to the bathroom first. I waited and waited. When she didn't come back after a few minutes, I went looking for her. And then…I heard her voice…she was talking to somebody about…about Shibuya-kun…"

"Yuuri?" exclaimed Shori in an astonished tone.

Saiga nodded once more. "Yes…It was all so…_weird_. Half the time, I couldn't even understand what they were talking about. They just keep repeating something about a Maou this and Maou that…and something about traveling to a place with a strange name…"

"And what place was that?" Shori asked, though he already had a very good guess.

"Some place called Shin-Ma-ko-ku…" the girl whispered. "They also said that they might need to…k-kill Shibuya-kun…when they get to him…and I…I think they must have sensed that I was there listening. They found me…and one guy said that they should k-kill me…and I managed to run away…" She broke off, sobbing.

There was a nagging feeling at the back of Shori's mind, alerting him that something was off with the girl's story. He briefly wondered how she could have gotten away from the killers. Somehow, Shori couldn't imagine how a single, weak-looking girl could possibly encounter two able-bodied murderers and live to tell the tale. Unless…

Unless they let her escape on purpose? But why?

"Saiga-kun came to the police after that," the superintended supplied, filling in the gaps in the girl's story. "And when a unit responded, they found the other girl – Sawada Reiko – sprawled on the bathroom floor. It seems that these guys beat her up."

"These people, what did they look like?" Shori asked, voice shaking with barely-contained fury.

Saiga sniffed. "There were two people…a foreigner who had long white hair…and then a large wrestler guy…"

"Can you identify them from these pictures?" the superintendent inquired, bringing out a file of photographs lined together neatly. Shori instantly recognized two of the pictures from the video clip Dr. Rodriguez showed him hours ago. Seeing his questioning look, the superintendent explained, "We got this from Bob."

It took Saiga a few seconds to go through the photographs before picking up two. "They're the ones. I'm sure of it."

The superintendent showed Shori the girl's pick, waiting for confirmation. Shori nodded. "Yes, they're the same people."

"Okay, thank you for your help, Saiga-kun. I'll ask some of my men to escort you home. If you remember anything else that might help us, don't hesitate to come to me."

Saiga nodded meekly, and after a brief wait, a police officer came in and took her away. When she was gone, the superintendent turned to Shori. "You might as well go home too. We'll keep in touch to inform you if there are new developments."

Shori also nodded, but inwardly, he was already planning to get to Bob as soon as possible. This was bad news. He needed to get to Shin Makoku – to Yuuri – right away.

As the superintendent escorted him out of the premises, Shori's mind whirled with questions. Why were these people after his brother? What did they want from him? How did they know about Shin Makoku? And that girl…Yuuri's classmate…Sawada Reiko…how did she fit in? What was she doing with the enemy? If only she were still alive…

They were nearly out of the grounds when Shori remembered something.

"What about the body?" he asked.

"What body?"

"Sawada Reiko's."

"There is no body," said the superintendent.

Shori was confused. "What do you mean? You said she was attacked right?"

"She was, but she didn't die. She's still alive. Barely that is."

Shori felt a prickle of excitement. If that girl was still alive…

"She wouldn't be of much use though," said the superintendent, as if reading Shori's thoughts. "She's in a coma. Whatever these guys did to her, she just wouldn't wake up."

* * *

Yuuri saw the smoke rising above the city gates and the fear in his heart went up another notch. The soldier who had barged in had finally calmed down enough to tell them that the Dai Shimaron delegates had been attacked – by a dragon of all things! To make matters worse, the soldier said that he had left Wolfram and the rest of his personal guards battling the ferocious beast.

Yuuri sped off, surprising Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad who all galloped faster to keep up with him. In a few seconds, they arrived just outside the gates, where a swarm of people scurried forth busily. Yuuri was somewhat relieved to see that Gisela was already there, barking instructions to the soldiers, keeping everything in order. The healer was instructing a group of men to bring their water-filled buckets towards a charred thing – a tree, Yuuri realized belatedly – which lay smoldering on the ground.

_That's right, _Yuuri thought, _they need to put out the fires first, lest they want the whole city to burn and roast everyone inside it. _He closed his eyes briefly, thinking of the fire, and how he needed to keep everyone safe. The water dragons came easily – as if they had been waiting for Yuuri to summon them this whole time. They soared through the air, engulfing all burning objects in water. There were numerous hissing sounds as the fires died down simultaneously.

"Heika!"

He was greeted by several voices as all the people assembled there became aware of his presence. A green-haired soldier rushed forward to help him dismount. Yuuri accepted the help graciously, noting that the soldier was one of Wolfram's. Looking around, he saw that majority were wearing Wolfram's colors.

"What happened here, Marcus?" Gwendal demanded, jumping off his horse. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, eyebrows knitted so close together that they formed a single line across his face.

Marcus saluted and answered, "Heika! Kakka! We were on our way to the borders when we encountered a dragon…" The soldier went on to tell them how the dragon came out of nowhere and attacked Wolfram first; how it seemed to change its mind and flew away, only to head towards the city; and how they followed it to the gates, finding it attacking the Schwarz's carriage. Near the end of his report, the soldier's expression turned into awe. "The dragon went after Lord Damien, and Kakka fought it…"

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked in amazement.

Gwendal's eyebrows twitched unpleasantly. "And? Where is he?"

The soldier's face fell. "K-Kakka was…" He trailed off, looking nervously at an improvised tent where Gisela stood, conversing with another healer.

"Gisela!" Yuuri cried, running to her, almost tripping in his haste. Conrad and Gwendal followed, while Gunter stayed behind to continue questioning Marcus and the rest of Wolfram's soldiers.

"Heika…Everyone…" Gisela murmured in greeting. She looked tired, her face drooping down with anxiety.

"Gisela, is everybody okay? Where's Wolfram? What happened?"

"He's sleeping now, Heika. He has a few burns but otherwise he's okay. We're preparing to transport him back to the castle." As soon as she finished her statement, two soldiers – also wearing blue – came out of the tent, bearing a figure lying unconsciously atop a stretcher. Yuuri's eyes widened, taking in Wolfram's appearance.

The boy was covered in soot and blood – his hands, part of his face, and his right thigh were wrapped in bandages. He was barely breathing at all.

"Wolf!" Yuuri cried, distressed, reaching out to grasp the boy's hand in his own. Beside him, Gwendal scowled at his youngest brother's unconscious form. "Reckless brat," he muttered gruffly, but Yuuri could see the worry in his eyes when he turned to look at him. Conrad's face had darkened with concern.

Gisela said, "I gave Kakka a sleeping draught. He won't wake up for a while. He's fine physically. He's just drained from using too much of his maryoku. He did sustain some damage to his head when he fell off his horse but it's a good thing his wounds were attended to at once. "

Yuuri listened attentively. "Good work, Gisela."

Gisela smiled, shaking her head. "I didn't do anything, Heika. You should thank Lord Schwarz."

"Lord Greyheim?" asked Conrad, surprised.

"No, it's…"

Before Gisela could finish the sentence, Damien Schwarz emerged from the tent, followed closely by his uncle. Yuuri suddenly remembered that they had also been attacked. Damien had bandages around his head and torso. His uncle had scratches and bruises on his face, and his arm was on a sling.

"Maou-Heika," said Greyheim with a forced smile.

Damien nodded once in Yuuri's direction before turning to Gisela with a businesslike expression. "We need to transport Lord von Bielefeld back to the castle to continue healing some of his wounds. We can use our carriage – I think they managed to put it right already."

"I know," the healer answered. To Yuuri, she said, "Heika, Lord Schwarz is also a healer. He was the one who treated Kakka's wounds."

"You did?" Yuuri asked, a bit surprised. He and Damien were about the same age, and yet, the latter had such advanced skills. Yuuri was impressed.

Damien gave a short nod of affirmation but his eyes were on Wolfram's pale face. There was something in the way he stared at the unconscious boy that irritated Yuuri a little. His admiration for the young Shimaron representative evaporated on the spot.

Greyheim said in a syrupy tone, "We are most willing to assist you, Maou-Heika. Lord von Bielefeld saved my nephew's life, after all."

"He did?" said Yuuri, eyes moving back and forth between Damien and Wolfram.

"He did," Damien affirmed. "If you don't mind Heika, we need to get going." He motioned for the soldiers bearing the stretcher to follow him. Yuuri held on to Wolfram, making a move to tag along the departing group, but Gunter was suddenly beside him, holding him back, whispering, "Heika, I've been talking to the other soldiers. I think there's something that you need to see."

Yuuri was about to protest, but something in Gunter's expression told him that whatever it was, it was probably serious. Reluctantly, he let Wolfram go, watching as the soldiers carried him away, with Damien walking closely beside them. The Dai Shimaron candidate seemed to sense his anxiety for he turned to Yuuri and said, "Leave him to me, Heika. I'll take care of him."

For some reason, Yuuri did not feel reassured by the statement. If anything else, he felt…threatened. He had no choice, however, but to nod his approval and watch the Schwarz's carriage roll away with his fiancé.

"Heika," said Conrad, rousing him from his thoughts.

Yuuri registered the use of the honorific and he frowned at his godfather. "It's Yuuri, Conrad."

The man smiled. "Don't worry. Wolfram will be fine."

"Heika, this way," said Gunter, ushering them to a man-made path near the entrance to the woods. Yuuri followed him, with Conrad and Gwendal marching beside him.

"Where are we going?"

Gunter's face was grim when he answered, "We're going to see the dragon."

* * *

Greyheim Schwarz observed his nephew with interest. The boy was seated beside him, eyes trained outside the window, apparently engrossed in the ever-changing scenery. But every so often, his eyes would wander back to the person lying opposite them – the Mazoku who had battled a dragon to save his life.

Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. A scion of the Bielefeld House. Third son of the 26th Maou. Fiancé of Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou.

Greyheim shuddered to think what would have happened had the Mazoku not been there when the dragon attacked. Damien seemed to have the same thoughts as he had continuously done his best to treat their savior's wounds.

However, Greyheim knew Damien enough to note that this concern-filled attitude was very unlike him. By nature, Damien was a loner who avoided people as much as he could. He disliked social gatherings, despised conversing with people, and generally hated drawing any attention to himself. He was the type who does not expect anything from others, and in exchange, he insists that others should not expect anything from him.

Greyheim knew that this return to the spotlight as the heir of King Maximilian the Third was unbearably frustrating for Damien. But there wasn't much choice in the matter. Dai Shimaron needed a new king. Greyheim would have grabbed the position himself, but seeing that the Shinzoku boy had most of the Dai Shimaron nobility in his pocket, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

But he was confident that Damien could do it. If only they could get the Maou's support…

Greyheim paused, a sudden thought entering his mind. Damien rarely cared for things, much less for people, especially a Mazoku. But right now, his nephew was acting…differently.

The carriage hit a bump in the road and Lord von Bielefeld stirred, groaning in pain. Beside Greyheim, Damien leaned forward to place a reassuring hand on the Mazoku's shoulder, steadying him. He stayed in that uncomfortable position until they reached the paved roads of the inner city, all the way through the winding path leading to the castle gates.

Greyheim regarded Damien thoughtfully, a germ of a plan starting to form itself in his mind. They needed support for his nephew's campaign…and if they couldn't have the Maou, the backing of one of the Mazoku Noble Houses would do. The influence of someone like Wolfram von Bielefeld would certainly be helpful.

Very, very helpful.

* * *

Bob received an unexpected visitor. He hadn't seen his visitor for almost fifty years, but the latter didn't waste any time on pleasantries.

"The Crypt was infiltrated," the visitor said tersely.

Bob immediately understood. "Was it…_them_?"

The visitor nodded. "They almost demolished the Crypt, looking for _that_ soul. They didn't take it too well when they found out that the thing they had been searching for was right under their noses. You are quite sure that the soul is safe?"

Bob made a noncommittal sound, saying instead, "So this is what these attacks are all about then? They just wanted to draw me out?"

"Exactly. They wanted – no, _needed_ – to return to Shin Makoku, and you are their only chance of getting through."

"I see."

The visitor said seriously, "Don't let them pass, Bob."

"I won't," Bob promised.

"I'm counting on you." And the visitor disappeared.

Bob continued to stare at the spot where his visitor had been standing mere seconds ago. Why didn't he suspect from the start that _they _were the ones behind all these attacks? He bowed his head in weary resignation.

Things were becoming too dangerous. He had to call Shori off his mission before it was too late.

* * *

_A/N: I think this chapter answers Aella Antiope's question. :) I really appreciate the comments / feedback, so thanks once again to Aella Antiope, nickypooh, Akiray, and animekitty421. I'd also like to hear from the other readers, so don't hesitate to give your comments – good or bad._

_Edited 01/26/2011._


	7. Chapter 6: The Ancient Three

**Chapter 6: The Ancient Three**

* * *

_Frey landed near the borders of the Schwarz territories, on a clearing beside the lake. It was too quiet. Too still. There were no sentries, no enemy riders patrolling the sky…_

_Was this a trap? _

_Frey reached out a hand to pat Drache's head. "Want to return up there and take a look?" _

_The dragon growled, unfurling its wings and launching off. Frey watched his surroundings vigilantly, searching every tree, every shrub, every rock for any sign of life. There was none._

_"Higher," Frey thought, and the dragon obeyed, soaring near the clouds. Far down, in the distance, he could see…ruins…where the Schwarz Manor should have been. _

_For a moment, Frey couldn't move. He couldn't think. What happened? From the looks of it, the Schwarzes had been attacked. But regardless of how strong the enemies were, the Schwarz clan couldn't have been defeated that easily. Ryuu was right; they were strong fighters, almost at par with the Lombards. The thought of them being completely defeated…annihilated…was just too improbable. _

_Throwing all caution aside, Frey coaxed Drache to land in an open space near the manor. The place looked even more terrible the closer he got to it. It looked like something huge had happened there – like a full-blown battle or something. The damages to the building and its surrounding structures looked old though, but as he drew near, the scent of decomposing bodies assaulted his senses, causing him to shrink back. Drache snarled to express his disgust._

_The place reeked of death. _

_Gritting his teeth, Frey dismounted, his boots making squelching sounds against the muddy ground. It must have rained before he arrived. He looked down, revolted. He seemed to have landed on a neglected garden, atop a plot of soil…no, several plots of soil…with a single slab of stone placed on each plo—_

_Frey quickly stepped back, realizing what he was standing on. A graveyard! A graveyard that stretched out for almost half a mile in every direction. How many died here? And who buried them?_

_"Who are you?" a voice demanded, and Frey quickly whirled around, drawing his sword. An old, decrepit-looking man stood there, a spade held in one hand. _

_"Who are _you_?" Frey said, throwing the question back. _

_The old man held the spade protectively against his chest, his beady eyes fixed on Frey's weapon. "I asked you first, didn't I?"_

_"The Souma clan sent me," Frey lied, knowing that it was unwise to even mention that he was actually sent there to assassinate somebody, even if that somebody was most probably buried under one of the plots of soil behind him. "We've lost contact with the Schwarz clan for quite some time. They sent me to check on them."_

_The old man stared at him warily, still clutching the metal tool tightly to his chest. _

_"Look," Frey said, driving his sword to the ground and stepping away from it. "I'm unarmed now. Is this alright?"_

_After what seemed to be an eternity, the old man lowered the spade, although he kept a safe distance away from Frey. "I'm the grave digger. They paid me to bury all the dead and watch over the place."_

_"And what exactly happened here?" Frey asked, looking around. "Who attacked them?"_

_"One of them Dragon Riders. From the Schwarz clan itself. He went berserk…killed everyone. It was awful…"_

_"A Rider? Everyone?" Frey asked in incredulity. He couldn't believe that all these deaths were caused by just one person._

_The old man shrugged. Despite the fear in his eyes, he seemed quite pleased that he had somebody to tell his story to. "Yes. Happened over a year ago. They didn't stand a chance against him. Some survived. Just ten or fifteen. Left at once for the human lands. Shimaron, they call it." He paused, then repeated, "They paid me to bury the dead." _

_"And the…Rider?" Frey asked. "The one who killed them?" _

_"The White Monster, they call him…"_

_"White…Monster…?" asked Frey, suddenly nervous._

_The old man nodded. "Everyone here used to call him that. Strongest warrior the Schwarz ever had. But," — his voice lowered to a harsh whisper — "he's evil!"_

_Frey could only stare at him in apprehension._

_"Yes, evil," the old man repeated, nodding to himself. "So tell them…tell everyone when you get back…beware the White Monster. Run if you see him/ Hard to miss, that one…with his white hair…and white eyes…"_

_Frey's heart almost stopped. A few feet away, Drache let out a low, mournful howl._

* * *

Wolfram was having a nightmare.

It actually started as a good dream, with him sitting beside a window, looking out into a vast expanse of verdant land dotted with strangely formed trees and shrubs. The scenery looked vaguely familiar. Maybe it was somewhere in the Bielefeld territories, somewhere he had been to when he was a child.

There was someone else…somebody standing beside him…somebody he had been talking to, but he couldn't see his face…

Then the scene changed. He was in an armory, examining an array of weapons. Somebody was speaking…handing him a sword with a gem-encrusted hilt…

The scene dissolved into a blue sky. Wolfram was flying. He was riding…a dragon…?

And then, he was in a graveyard, standing meters apart from an old man. The old man was telling him…warning him…

And then the scene changed once more. Wolfram was standing face to face with a dragon. It was the same dragon he had encountered before but instead of scarlet, its eyes were white.

The dragon puffed its chest and blew out a stream of fire.

Fire! Fire everywhere! Wolfram was burning—!

"NO!" he shouted. And then suddenly, the fire was gone. Wolfram blinked, looking around him. He was lying on a small bed, directly beside an open window where he could see a patch of a black, starless sky.

He was in…the infirmary.

"Wolfram!" two girlish voices squealed in delight, and before he knew it, his vision was completely obscured by something gold and something reddish-brown. Lady Cheri and Greta had both flung their arms around his neck, choking him. He patted their heads awkwardly, edging away just enough to allow himself space to breathe.

Thankfully, his mother pulled back, sniffing, "Oh Wolf! We were so worried!"

Greta also let him go. "I wasn't. Damien-niichan said that you'd be okay. And he was right!"

Wolfram had enough presence of mind to raise his eyebrows at his daughter's pronouncement. "Damien-niichan?"

"Good, you're awake," a melodic voice said. A brown-haired guy approached his bed, peering down at him. A new healer?

In a flash, Wolfram remembered. This was the Mazoku-hating idiot who got him into trouble with the dragon. The Dai Shimaron representative – Damien Schwarz. He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying my debt," Damien answered simply, bending down to check Wolfram's temperature with the back of his hand. Greta and Lady Cheri both stepped aside to make room for him. "Your fever's down. Most of your wounds have healed. You're lucid. You've been out for just an hour…which is surprisingly short considering your injuries…" He regarded Wolfram with a touch of awe and envy. "To have recovered this fast, you really are incredible."

"Of course, he is!" Greta chirped happily. "They said you defeated a _dragon, _Wolfram! What was it like? Was it scary? Did it breathe _fire_?"

Wolfram's head throbbed. The headache was returning and all he wanted to do was to return to sleep, not reminisce about that incident. Just as he was deciding how best to decline – (It was difficult, with Greta looking at him with large, sparkling eyes) – Damien said, "Greta, I need to change his bandages now. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get Lord von Bielefeld something to eat?"

Greta hesitated, then smiled brightly. "Alright! But you'll tell me about it later, won't you Wolfram?"

Wolfram smiled at her enthusiasm. "Of course."

The girl cheered. "A real dragon story!"

"Let's go, Greta," said Lady Cheri, taking the little girl by the hand. To Damien, she said in an uncharacteristically formal voice, "We shall leave you for a while. Thank you for looking after my son."

Damien answered stiffly, "As I said, I am merely paying a debt."

"Would you also like something to eat, Damien-niichan?" asked Greta.

Damien loosened up and smiled. "Thank you, I'd like that." And he reached out to give Greta's hair a gentle ruffle.

Wolfram observed the human's behavior with interest. As expected, Damien was more comfortable interacting with Greta, who was human like him, than he was with Lady Cheri, who was not only a Mazoku, but also a previous Maou at that. Wolfram could only imagine the distress the Dai Shimaron representative must be feeling right now just because the latter felt obligated to treat him.

Wolfram waited for his mother and daughter to leave before turning to Damien, who had started unscrewing a small glass container and unrolling a fresh set of bandages. "You don't have to force yourself. I can get Gisela to look at my wounds later."

Damien stopped, then he shook his head and continued what he was doing, mumbling under his breath, "Don't try to sound so noble. You and your Mazoku pride." The boy's hand ghosted over a burn on Wolfram's palm. He was applying some sort of pungent cream over it.

Wolfram pulled his hand away in irritation. "I'm just being considerate here. I'm not forcing you to stay. If you find me so despicable, then feel free to leave! Why are you helping me anyway?"

Damien was silent for a while. Very gently, he took Wolfram's hand once more, and said quietly, "Because…you're different. You saved me."

It was Wolfram's turn to fall silent, allowing the other boy to finish treating his hand. Then despite himself, he smiled. Damien obviously missed the gossip about his reputation as the "Little Lord Brat." If everything had happened a few years back, before Yuuri came, Wolfram wouldn't have risked his life to save him. The pre-Yuuri Wolfram wouldn't have lifted a finger to help a _human. _It was all because of Yuuri that he had changed, that he had began to see people as they were, regardless of race or country of origin.

Speaking of Yuuri…

"Where is….Where are the others?" he asked.

"Well, nobody else needed to be confined," Damien answered, turning his attention to the wound on Wolfram's head. "Your Mazoku healer—"

"Gisela," interrupted Wolfram.

"What?"

Wolfram said patiently, "Her name is Gisela. She's the best healer in the land. She's gentle most times, but she can be very assertive. Even soldiers are afraid of her when she goes into her 'Sergeant' mode."

Damien blinked, a little confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, she's a person too. Not just a Mazoku."

Damien snorted, but Wolfram could see that he was thinking about what he had just said.

"Anyway," Damien went on, "_Gisela_" – he put an emphasis on the name and Wolfram smiled approvingly – "went down to inspect the others. If she's as good a healer as you claim her to be, then everything should be fine by now. Your Maou, on the other hand, went to look for the dragon."

Wolfram nodded. "I thought he would." But it hurt all the same that Yuuri wasn't there with him. Deep inside, he had expected…had hoped…but it was foolish to hope so much from his errant fiancé.

"You don't look worried. Or thrilled," commented Damien. "Shouldn't you be pleased that your fiancé went to avenge you?"

Despite the hurt – from his wounds and from Yuuri's recent actions – Wolfram burst out, laughing. Damien looked at him, mystified. "What's so funny?"

Wolfram explained, "Because 'revenge' is not something that Yuuri could do." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "He probably went to check whether the dragon was alright. That's just the kind of person he is."

Damien fell quiet once more, digesting what he had just said. After a while, he asked, "Is that why you didn't kill it?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I couldn't defeat it in the first place. A dragon is just too strong for me."

Damien smirked. "Wow, a humble Mazoku. What a surprise."

"A sarcastic human," he retorted, "What a surprise."

They stared at each other. Then, before he could stop himself, Wolfram started laughing. Damien watched him, seemingly torn between annoyance and amusement. Finally, the healer smiled and Wolfram knew that everything was going to be fine between the two of them.

Surprisingly, he was starting to like the young Shimaron healer.

* * *

Once again, Shori found himself watching from the sidelines as a crew of doctors and nurses worked on the frail, deteriorating body of Sawada Reiko. She had coded once fifteen minutes ago, and it was only by a mere stroke of luck that a doctor was there to save her when it happened.

Shori sighed. He didn't know what he was expecting to find when he had gone to the hospital. The superintendent was right – Sawada Reiko wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Still, Shori had hoped that a miracle would happen and that the girl would finally snap out of it.

He was wrong.

Shori glanced at his watch. It was five minutes past ten o'clock in the morning. Twenty-five minutes to go before Dr. Rodriguez arrives to pick him up. After parting ways with the superintendent yesterday, Shori had called Bob to demand that they meet at once. He needed Bob's powers to travel to Shin Makoku.

The Earth Maou had declined at first, saying that the culprits couldn't have crossed over to the other world without his knowledge. But Shori had insisted, arguing that since his brother's life was on the line, he needed to get to there as soon as possible. Bob had relented after that, but with three conditions – that Shori should wait for Dr. Rodriguez to pick him up the following day, that he shouldn't bring anybody along, and that should he happen to encounter the culprits, he wouldn't fight them head on. Since the first two conditions were easy enough, and the third, very unlikely, Shori readily agreed. Privately though, he wondered why the orders had changed. Whatever happened to 'find the killers and finish them off'?

There could only be one explanation. Something happened that Bob wasn't telling. Shori would have to pester his boss about that later on.

A few minutes after Bob's call, Shori received a message from Dr. Rodriguez, saying that he would pick Shori up at ten thirty and that they should agree on a place. Shori immediately suggested a bookstore somewhere in town, primarily because it was more convenient, and also because the hospital was just across the street from it.

Shori sat on the bench, counting the seconds inside his head. He wouldn't worry so much if the flow of time between Earth and Shin Makoku wasn't so different. But it was, and each passing second on Earth could mean hours in the other world.

"Oh, Shibuya-san…" a voice said. A girl approached him, a bunch of wild flowers held in her hands. It took Shori a moment to recognize her.

"Shibuya-san, what are you doing here?" asked Saiga Amane, who now sported a mane of jet black hair and a pair of equally black eyes.

Shori said, perplexed, "You're…"

"Oh these? I only changed my appearance for the play," the girl replied. "This is how I really look like." She seemed calmer, more in control of herself.

"I see." Shori nodded, now realizing who the girl resembled before, with her hair dyed a golden color and her eyes transformed into green. She resembled Wolfram. Shori snorted inwardly, sure that this was Yuuri's nerdy friend's idea of a joke. "I came to see the victi—er Sawada."

"I came to visit her too," said Saiga, showing Shori the flowers she had brought. "I really hope she gets better soon."

"Me too."

Shori watched Saiga hand the flowers over to one of the nurses. Nobody else was allowed to go in the room as per instructions of the superintendent. Saiga returned and joined Shori on the bench.

Shori looked at the time. Turning to Saiga, he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be under police surveillance?"

Saiga confessed, "They told me I shouldn't leave the house but I couldn't just stay there, so I bought flowers and came here instead."

"It's dangerous for you to be out here. You're a crime witness," said Shori disapprovingly.

"I guess so…"

Shori got up. "Come on, I'll drop you off."

"T-Thank you, Shibuya-san."

"Call me Shori," he said kindly.

Dr. Rodriguez was already waiting for him in a black car parked in front of the bookstore, just across the street. He frowned when he saw Saiga.

"Shori, didn't Bob say…?" the doctor began.

Shori hastened to explain, "This is Saiga, the one who saw the culprits. We'll just drop her off her house, okay? It's dangerous to leave her out here on her own."

"But—"

"We'll drop her off," said Shori firmly. Turning to Saiga, he asked, "Where do you live?"

"Just a few blocks from he—" she started to say. And then she froze, blood draining from her face, eyes transfixed on something beyond.

"Saiga?"

The girl whispered, "It's _them_…"

Shori turned, anger flaring inside him. Standing some meters away, near the entrance of a convenience store, were the two men they had been looking for. The pro-wrestler guy grinned at him. Beside him, the white-haired guy met Shori's eyes and made a slashing motion across his neck with one finger. A silent message. A gesture that said, "_You're dead._"

Shori took one step forward, ready to fight, but then he felt himself being shoved inside the car. There was a roar from the engines, and seconds later, they were speeding away.

"What on earth—?" Shori cried, then stopped short when he realized that the one who had pushed him was Saiga.

The girl looked at him apologetically, "I'm so sorry Shori-san, but those guys…they're dangerous…"

Shori took a deep breath. "It's okay…" Leaning forward, he said, "Dr. Rodriguez, let me off at the intersection. I'm going back. You and Saiga—"

"No you won't," said Dr. Rodriguez, accelerating. "Remember your agreement with Bob? Don't fight the enemy alone."

"But—"

"THERE ARE NO BUTS!" the doctor roared, and Shori had to keep silent after something like that. Dr. Rodriguez rarely shouts at anyone. He was a pediatrician for goodness' sake.

They sped off towards a private road, and Shori realized that they were heading to another of Bob's Japan residences – a secluded mansion just outside of town. Dr. Rodriguez parked the car in the driveway. A helicopter was waiting on the mansion's spacious yard, engines running, rotors spinning.

"Let's go!" the doctor shouted over the din. Shori and Saiga leapt out of the car without complaint, clambering on the helicopter. Dr. Rodriguez climbed up next to the pilot.

Moments later, as they hovered miles above the town, Shori turned to Saiga, "Are you okay?"

The girl laughed nervously. "I guess going home is out of the question now, huh?"

"Sorry about that."

Saiga shook her head. "No, you saved me. I would have ended up like Reiko if…" She gave another edgy laugh. "I don't understand anymore. Why are they after me?"

"Saiga…" said Shori, a thought striking him out of nowhere."Aside from what you told us before, what _else_ did you hear them say when they were talking to Sawada?"

"I already told you everything!" Saiga said defensively.

"I know," Shori said in an appeasing tone, "But did they say anything else? No matter how trivial it is, if you remember _anything_…"

Saiga's face creased with concentration. After a while, she said slowly, "There wasn't anything at all. The white-haired guy kept saying something about somebody called Vaiser…"

"Weisser," Dr. Rodriguez corrected from the front seat. "W-e-i-s-s-e-r. That's probably the third guy Shori. Remember the videos I got from the airport? I asked some of Bob's technicians to work on it, and in the end, they were able to extract a few snippets of conversations between the two suspects. That name came up."

"Weisser," repeated Shori, amazed at the effort the doctor had put into this investigation. "What did they say about this guy, Saiga?"

"This guy…they said he had another target. They were both wondering whether he had gotten to him yet…"

"And did you hear the target's name?"

"They didn't mention any. Like I said, they just kept talking about getting to Shibuya-kun. Then they'd say something about a Maou this and Maou that. I assumed that was a code name for Shibuya-kun because he was going to play the Maou for our Cultural Festival…"

"About that Maou…how exactly did they mention that?"

Saiga paused, thinking hard. "Well, they said something about a Maou…and then the other Maou…but it doesn't make sense, does it?"

The _other_ Maou.

Shori and Dr. Rodriguez stared at each other in alarm. This could only mean one thing.

Their enemies were after the Shin Makoku Maou and the Earth Maou. Shibuya Yuuri and…Bob!

* * *

"This way, Heika."

"It's Y-u-u-r-i, Conrad," he said automatically, frowning at his godfather. "Are we there yet?" It was hard to contain his impatience, especially now that there was somewhere else he would rather be.

It was Gunter who answered, "It's around here somewhere." He stopped a few paces from a small ravine and pointed down. "There it is."

Yuuri, Conrad, and Gwendal all looked down. The dragon was there alright. It had obviously smashed through the trees when it fell, breaking some of them in the process, before finally crashing into the underbrush. A ring of charred plants surrounded its immobile body. Someone was bending over it, examining the creature's wings.

"Ryan!" cried Yuuri in recognition. The man glanced up, waved, then ran up to where Yuuri and the others were standing.

"Heika!" Ryan bowed in greeting. "They sent for me, so I came as soon as I could."

Yuuri nodded. Ryan was considered as something of an "animal expert." He had, after all, tamed a ferocious sand bear and made it a pet.

"Is it dead?" Gunter asked, flinging a protective arm before Yuuri.

Ryan replied, "Yes, Kakka."

Yuuri's head shot up. "Wolfram _killed_ it?"

He stared at the dragon's once proud form. It looked sad and pathetic, lying there on the ground, broken.

Gwendal said gruffly, defensively, "It attacked didn't it? You couldn't expect Wolfram not to defend himself."

"I didn't say that. I just wish Wolfram didn't—"

"What, Heika?" Gwendal snapped. "That he didn't hurt the dragon? That he should have allowed himself to _die_?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Yuuri yelled angrily.

"GWENDAL!" Gunter was also shouting now. "Such rudeness! Apologize to Heika, at once!"

"Gwendal…" began Conrad, reaching out to touch his brother's shoulder, but the latter turned away.

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the birds chirping overhead. "Actually," Ryan said after a beat, "the dragon was already dying when it attacked Lord von Bielefeld."

That got everyone's attention. Yuuri was the first to ask, "Dying? How?"

"I don't know for sure. But from what I saw of the body, it appeared to have been severely weakened by some disease. There were no wounds, except for the one in its eyes. But that one was caused by Lord von Bielefeld so…" He shrugged, looking back at the beast. "In any case, there were no other signs of injury. But there's something strange…"

"Strange?" asked Yuuri.

Ryan explained, "Well, given its state, it shouldn't have been able to move at all. This dragon was at the brink of death. It's almost as if…" – he wavered for a moment – "…as if it's moving against its will."

While the rest pondered over this startling information, Gwendal started to walk away. "Bring some soldiers to transport the dragon back to the castle," he ordered. "Then have Anissina examine the remains."

"G-Gwendal," Yuuri said, calling after the departing soldier, "I—I…I'm sorry about what I said earlier…"

Gwendal stopped but did not turn back. "It's fine Heika. At least you were honest with your feelings." He started walking again. "We should all go back for now. We might need to meet again with the Dai Shimaron delegates to fix this. An assassination attempt against their leader while within our lands does not bode well for us."

"Eh?! Assassination? What do you mean, Gwendal?" But the man had already disappeared behind the trees. Yuuri turned to his two remaining advisors. "Conrad? Gunter?"

"Well, Heika," began Gunter, "given what Ryan has just told us, that means that _somebody_ was controlling the dragon when it attacked Lord Schwarz."

"And considering that this happened within our territories, there is a high probability that that _somebody_," Conrad continued, "is a Majutsu-user…"

"A Mazoku!" exclaimed Yuuri with dawning comprehension.

"It could also be a human – an extremely powerful Houjutsu-user," said Gunter reasonably. "But I couldn't imagine anybody having such a high level of houryoku to be able to pull this off within Mazoku territory…"

"The second possibility, Yuuri…" said Conrad, and Yuuri knew from the tone of his voice that he wouldn't like what his godfather was about to say, "…is that it could be someone who has the innate power to command others…to force others to do his will…someone who has everything to gain with Lord Schwarz's death."

"No way…" said Yuuri, appalled at the insinuation.

But Conrad pushed on just the same. "It could also be a Shinzoku, like Saralegui-Heika of Shou Shimaron."

Yuuri shook his head forcefully. "No way! Sara wouldn't do something like this!"

"Perhaps," Conrad said, shrugging.

"There _is_ a third possibility," said Gunter, and Yuuri glanced at him hopefully. "Heika, do you remember our lesson on the Three Ancient Tribes?"

"Er…" Yuuri floundered. Gunter had a tendency to blabber during lessons, and Yuuri had learned to shut his mind off certain topics that did not seem relevant to his role as the Maou. This must be one of the topics he had missed. "What was it again?"

To his surprise, Gunter started humming a tune. Then he started to sing:

_"In times of yore, in days of lore_

_Three tribes, there roamed free_

_The tribe of the demons, the Mazoku_

_The tribe of the gods, the Shinzoku_

_And the tribe of the dragons…the Ryuzoku_

_There roamed free, in days of lore_

_The Ancient Three—"_

Gunter broke off and said, "The Ryuzoku. The dragon tribe."

Conrad shook his head. "That is just a legend, Gunter. Their existence has never been proven. They couldn't possibly exist."

"Could they?" Gunter murmured quietly.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, before I get clobbered to death by Yuuram fans everywhere, let me be clear : I do not want to stray from the original theme of the anime series. Having said that, I strongly believe that despite everything, Yuuri and Wolfram would end up together. But given Yuuri's personality, I just can't imagine any romance developing without him having a decent competitor for Wolfram's attention. That's where Damien comes in, although his role in this story – as you would see later on – is not entirely limited to that. _

_Thank you to ARandomWeirdo, lilgurlanima, Disella, and nickypooh. To chochowilliams, thank you very much – I appreciate the feedback. _

_Edited 01/26/2011._


	8. Chapter 7: A Little Competition

**Chapter 7: A Little Competition**

* * *

_White Monster…White Monster…Monster…Monster…_

_The words pulsed like a mantra through Frey's mind, doing nothing to lessen the dread that was slowly spreading like a dark stain over his heart. Could Ryuu be…?_

_He did not let the thought finish, because he couldn't bear it if Ryuu was really…if Ryuu is indeed…if Ryuu…_

_Then, unbidden, a memory surfaced from the depths of his mind. His first meeting with Ryuu, that day the guards found him by the walls, wounded. What if he just came from the Schwarz…?_

_NO! he screamed mentally, causing Drache to veer off course in surprise. The creature could feel his agitation…his pain…but Frey was too anxious to care. _

"_Faster," he said out loud. They were near the borders of the Lombard territories, and even from afar, Frey could sense that something was wrong. Very wrong._

_Frey flew past the watch tower. No sentries._

_He passed the training grounds. No new recruits running laps around it._

_He rocketed past the Keep. No dragons flying over the structure. _

_No maids, gardeners, or patrolling guards. _

_Leaping down from the dragon's back, he burst into the manor's main door. It was empty. _

_Where was everyone?_

_Frey heard something move upstairs. Unsheathing his sword, he took the stairs two at a time, his heartbeat echoing in his ears. He was running through a corridor in the second floor when he caught sight of something from the window. He looked out warily._

_It was a horrifying sight. Everyone was there – the guards, the recruits, the agents, the maids, the rest of the servants…all sprawled on the lawn together, motionless, their faces the color of alabaster. _

_They're dead, Frey realized. _

_He turned away, intending to go back down and investigate. But before he could step away, he heard a series of sounds. A silent cry. Somebody cursing. Footsteps. A metallic clang._

_Frey realized that the noises were coming from Ryuu's room. He ran, pushing the door forcefully…_

…_only to come to an abrupt halt. _

_Frey couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be happening._

* * *

Wolfram was having another nightmare. He was running the length of an endless corridor, a sword clutched in one hand. His heart was pounding. He felt scared. Every step he took seemed to rob him of breath. Of life itself.

There was a huge door. Something was carved at its center. A bird of some kind. A sparrow? Wolfram knew whom the room belonged to. It belonged to…

The door opened. It was dark. There was someone there…a white-haired man holding a sword…a sword drenched with blood…dripping…dripping…down…

Blood…blood everywhere…

The unknown man turned to him and said something Wolfram couldn't hear.

Wolfram shook his head, confused. What was going on? And then, just like before, the scene dissolved and he was face to face with another dragon. Fire spurted out of its mouth.

For the second time, Wolfram burned.

* * *

Damien watched Lord von Bielefeld sleep.

He had been watching over the boy for seven nights straight now. Not that he was required to – as was pointed out to him on more than one occasion by the Maou – but because he wanted to.

The Mazoku king had come to visit a few times during the past days, but he had not lasted for more than five minutes without someone summoning him for some meeting or another. Which was truly a pity, because his visits – whether the Maou noticed or not – were the highlights of Lord von Bielefeld's days. Damien had seen how his patient's face would light up whenever the Maou comes around to the infirmary.

However, after the second day of Lord von Bielefeld's confinement, the Maou had stopped coming altogether. Greta, who – unlike his other father – dropped by regularly, told Damien's slightly depressed patient that the Maou was _very_ busy with negotiations and more meetings with the Dai Shimaron delegates.

Damien had confronted his uncle after that, wondering what could be so important for him to meet with the Maou every single day. Lord Greyheim had given him that irritatingly conceited smirk of his, and had said cryptically, "Well, given your efforts, I just thought that I'd do the same."

"What efforts?" Damien had asked, puzzled.

"Clueless as always, aren't you?" Greyheim had laughed condescendingly. "I was referring to your efforts to sway von Bielefeld to our cause. Since you are obviously making progress with him, I thought I'd try my luck with the Maou."

"Progress…?" Damien repeated, then cried, aghast, "No! This isn't like that! I'm not—!"

"It doesn't matter," his uncle had replied with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Just keep close to him for the moment. We might be able to use him later on."

"I don't want to _use_ him!" Damien had argued heatedly. "I just…I mean…He saved my _life_! I have an obligation…!"

It was partly true. Because of the incident with the dragon, Damien felt obligated to repay the Mazoku in one way or another. Deep down, however, he would have to admit that he liked being with Lord von Bielefeld. The boy was fun to talk to, and their conversations were stimulating and insightful. Damien had never met someone who could be so…enjoyable. And it didn't hurt that the Mazoku had a very attractive face.

His uncle, however, did not need to know about _that_.

"Just as I said, my dear nephew," Greyheim had said, "it doesn't matter. Just fulfill your – er – obligation if you wish, and I'll keep the Maou away. Understood?"

There was a steely glint in his uncle's remorseless eyes, and Damien knew that it was no use to argue. He had no choice. Not with the things that Greyheim had found out about him, his parents, and especially his brother. Damien had to be very careful.

A groan brought him back to the present. Lord von Bielefeld seemed to be dreaming again. From the looks of it, it didn't seem to be a good dream.

Putting aside the book he had been reading to pass the time, Damien stood up to shake the young lord's shoulders, just enough to wake him up. For a moment, nothing happened. The boy just turned and twisted in his sleep. Damien shook him harder.

Lord von Bielefeld sat bolt upright, eyes opened wide, green irises constricted with a flood of emotions, the foremost of which was pain. Damien's first thought was that the boy's wounds had opened up. He did a quick physical check and was relieved to find that everything was okay. Then, something wet fell on the back of his hand. Tears…

Lord von Bielefeld was crying.

"O-Oi..." Damien began, not knowing what to say. He tried again, "I-Is something wrong?"

The boy did not answer, eyes wide, staring at something Damien couldn't see. The tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

"Oi Mazoku," Damien said, attempting to anger the boy into stopping. When it didn't work, he said, "Lord von Bielefeld! What's wrong? Lord von Biele—" He stopped, changing course. That name of his was such a mouthful anyway. Cupping the boy's face with both hands so that their eyes were locked together, he called softly, "Wolfram…"

To his surprise, the Mazoku subsided. Breathing raggedly, he stared at Damien for a few moments before speaking, "Y-You…? It's you…"

"Yes, it's me," said Damien, puzzled but riding along anyway. At least the tears stopped. "I'm the sarcastic human you saved from the dragon, remember?"

The boy laughed shakily. "Yes, I remember…" He laughed once more. "I…I was just dreaming…and it felt so _real_…I almost believed…I was somebody else…And then you said my name…"

"Yes, sometimes dreams could be like that," Damien said gently, wiping the tears away with his thumb while his other hand held the boy's face in place. Their faces were very, very close. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Damien let go, backing away until there was at least a distance of a meter between him and the Mazoku.

Lord von Bielefeld seemed only slightly offended by his avoidance, as if he had expected Damien to be repulsed by him all along. "It's okay. I don't bite, _Human_."

"I-It's not like that…I just…I…" Damien sighed, raising his hands in frustration, giving up on trying to explain himself. Instead, he frowned. "I have a name, you know."

"So I've heard," said the Mazoku, sounding more and more like his usual confident self, although Damien suspected that the boy was just trying to distract himself from reliving his nightmare. "I guess we started off in the wrong foot huh?" The boy rose from the bed slowly and approached Damien.

Damien gaped at him. The boy was wearing a plain white nightgown that cascaded down to his ankles. With his golden hair and fair complexion, accentuated by the light that fell onto him from the window, he looked – ironically – like an angel.

The boy bowed before him and declared pompously, "I am Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Damien barely stopped himself from laughing. He copied the boy's gesture, bowing deeply in the way he had been taught by his tutors back when he was at court, and said, "I am Lord Damien Schwarz. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," the Mazoku answered with a straight face.

Then, just like before, they burst out, laughing at each other. Damien marveled at how easy it was to laugh and be carefree when he was with the boy. Perhaps it was because he felt a sort of camaraderie with him. Damien thought that they were very similar in many ways. Both were born and bred with the proverbial silver spoon stuck inside their mouths. They both grew up with the glamour and intrigue that come with being the son of somebody powerful and influential. They both knew how it felt like to be always surrounded by people, and they both knew that it still felt so lonely.

Damien was sure that had the boy been born a human, they would have at least been friends. Or more.

Damien stopped, blushing at the thought. He shook his head. This was wrong. This guy was a _Mazoku _for crying out loud! But…Lord von Bielefeld didn't seem to care about that. He was always calling Damien 'human' but there was no trace of malice in it, as if their race didn't matter at all.

Then it struck Damien. The boy really _didn't_ care. Growing up in Dai Shimaron, Damien had always believed that Mazoku hated humans, that Mazoku would no sooner kill themselves than fraternize with humans. But here was a living proof that it wasn't true. At all.

"Oi Human!" the boy called out. "Are you listening?"

Damien looked up, startled. Making up his mind, he said, "Call me Damien."

The Mazoku shrugged. "If you say so…"

"So could I call you by your name too, Mazoku?" asked Damien lightly, but his heart was hammering inside his chest for some reason. From what he was feeling right then, it was as if he had just asked the boy to marry him.

"Yes, of course," the Mazoku answered, and Damien turned slightly red.

"Thanks…W-Wolfram…"

Wolfram shrugged once more, then his face turned serious. "One thing Damien…"

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"If you tell anybody – _anybody _at all – about what you saw earlier, you will regret it."

It took Damien a while to realize what the boy was referring to. Then it hit him – the nightmare…the unexplained tears…

"I wouldn't tell a soul," he said earnestly.

Wolfram nodded in approval. "Great. That will be our secret."

_Our _secret_. Their _secret_. _That had a nice ring to it. Damien grinned.

For some reason, it felt good to have something that they'd share together. It was silly, he knew it. But somewhere deep down, it felt right to him. And for the moment, that was enough.

* * *

Saralegui looked around him in disapproval, raising his eyebrows at the Dai Shimaron delegates who were seated across the table. Lord Greyheim returned his gaze, the edges of his mouth drooped down with displeasure. At the head of the table, Yuuri stared at them helplessly with the air of a little child watching his parents fighting. Saralegui smirked. Despite his power and position, the Maou was still but a child in so many ways.

"Basically, you're saying that you do not have any alibi?" Greyheim asked him again. The annoying old man had pestered him with the same question for the last twenty minutes.

Saralegui's answer had not changed. "I was in my room, enjoying the view from the window."

They were supposed to be having breakfast, but with the current topic of conversation, it was turning out to be a poorly-disguised interrogation process, with Greyheim at the helm. Also, nobody was eating.

The said man grunted in discontent. "Can anybody vouch for that?"

Saralegui smiled, unperturbed. "Belias was with me."

"Anybody _else_?"

Saralegui shook his head. Inwardly, he smiled at the old man's frustrated expression. It was fun, watching him getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Maou-Heika," Greyheim said, turning his attention to Yuuri, "You can't possibly believe him! He must be lying!"

Yuuri looked startled at suddenly being included in the conversation. He cleared his throat. "Er…I don't think that Sara could have done it."

There was an outburst of furious whispers as the Shimaron delegates turned to consult each other. Saralegui beamed gratefully at Yuuri, who smiled back tentatively. On the other side of the Maou, however, his advisors exchanged grim looks.

"We have been attacked," Greyheim whispered dangerously. "My nephew nearly died. Your own fiancé was gravely wounded. I do hope you're taking this incident seriously Maou-Heika."

"I _am_ taking this seriously," Yuuri answered defensively. "It's just that I don't think Sara had anything to do with it. I don't think _anyone_ here had anything to do with this."

Sara smiled. That is so like Yuuri. Trust first. Ask questions later. Greyheim's eyes were wide with disbelief. "This," the man said quietly, "is unacceptable."

"We are trying our best," said the Maou wearily. "We are considering all possibilities. So please be patient, Greyheim-san."

"That isn't good enough, Maou-Heika."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said resolutely, "But that is my decision. I wouldn't point a finger at anybody without proof. I trust Sara. I trust everyone here."

Silence met the Maou's proclamation. Saralegui observed the Dai Shimaron delegates' reactions. Most were shaking their heads in disgust. Greyheim himself looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Saralegui felt it would be fun to push the old man to the edge.

"You heard Yuuri, Lord Greyheim," he said pleasantly, a grin playing on his lips. "So I guess this discussion is over. Anyway, we should all be eating now. It's rude not to touch our plates when everyone put so such an effort to make this." He winked at the maids who were standing in a line beside the door. They blushed, giggling to each other.

"I'm not hungry," Greyheim said, sparing his plate a suspicious glance, looking like he would have loved to shove the food in Sara's face. With a huff, he stood up, bowing stiffly. "I'll take my leave then."

"Send my regards to Lord Damien," Saralegui called out as Greyheim exited, the Dai Shimaron delegates shadowing his footsteps.

"Sara…" Yuuri said with a hint of disapproval.

Saralegui smiled at him, knowing that the other king could be easily swayed by something as simple as that. He was right; Yuuri's expression cleared and he smiled back. The Maou was relatively easy to control – Sara knew that, having manipulated him before in the past – but he was also difficult to break. Deficient though he may seem in state matters and other things involved in running a country, Shibuya Yuuri was turning out to be a strong, respected, and well-loved leader.

"He hates me now," Yuuri muttered after a while, obviously referring to Greyheim. He stared at his food dejectedly.

"Don't worry," Sara said, "He hates me more."

That made the Maou cringe. "I just don't get this race stuff. I mean, why do we have to suspect somebody just because he's _different_? Being different doesn't necessarily mean that one is evil, right?" He had made the same argument the night before, when they had another meeting with the Dai Shimaron delegates concerning what was now known as the "dragon incident."

"Heika," the man seated to Yuuri's immediate right said. "Lord Greyheim is probably just worried about his nephew. Just as he pointed out, Lord Damien nearly died in the attack."

"Yes, I guess that's true," the Maou replied. "And it's Yuuri, Conrad."

The man called Conrad smiled. Saralegui observed the two with interest. Conrad Weller – the infamous hero of the Battle of Rutenberg – was looking at Yuuri affectionately, protectively, while the latter looked back at him with complete trust and admiration. There was a bond between them that Sara suspected he'd never be able to destroy. Not that he had any plans of doing that, of course.

Sara liked to believe that he'd changed from the scheming bastard everybody thought him to be. However, there were certain things that were just too enjoyable to let go. Like stirring up a little conflict once in a while.

"I don't know why Lord Greyheim is making a fuss over this," Sara said, eliciting wary looks from Yuuri's advisors. The serious-looking one – Gwendal von Voltaire – glanced at him severely as if telling him to shut up, but Sara pressed on, "I don't hear Lord Damien complaining about it. From what I heard, he even seemed to be _enjoying_ himself."

"Enjoying?" asked Yuuri, confused.

Sara nodded. "He seems to be getting along well with a certain patient of his. Rumor has it that Lord Damien is in love." He could see the Maou's face scrunching up in concentration as he processed that information. Behind them, he could hear the maids whispering heatedly, consulting each other about this bit of gossip.

"Damien-san and…Wolfram…?" said Yuuri slowly. It was hilarious, watching his expression as he finally put two and two together. Shaking his head, the Maou said, "That's impossible…Wolf would never…" But there was a hint of doubt in his tone.

Conrad said, "I think Lord Damien is just grateful. Wolfram saved him, so I guess it is just natural that he should…act the way he is acting right now."

"You think so?" asked Yuuri hopefully. Then catching himself, he stuttered, "I-It's not as if I-I'm j-jealous or anything! I mean, Wolf and I, we're not—"

"Of course, Heika," Gwendal said icily, cutting Yuuri off. "We understand. There is _absolutely_ no need for you to explain."

Sara noted the man's coldness towards the Maou, the latter's mortified reaction, and the third advisor's – Gunter, if he remembered correctly – look of disapproval. _Ah_, Sara thought, _there is trouble in Yuuri's paradise_. From the looks of it, the Maou's advisors seemed to be locked in an internal conflict, with Gunter on one side, Gwendal on the other, and the clueless king in the middle. Conrad seemed to be refereeing.

The sound of raised voices emanated from the door, drawing everybody's attention.

"You're not going!" a voice said imperiously.

"And why not?" demanded another.

"Because I said so!"

"Really Damien, you're making a big deal out of this."

"I'm not," replied the other voice exasperatedly. "You're not _well_. Look Wolfr—"

The owners of the voices emerged from the doorway, stopping abruptly when they realized that they had become the center of everyone's attention.

Sara fought a smile of amusement, watching Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and Lord Damien Schwarz linger uncertainly on the threshold. He saw Yuuri's face twitch slightly with annoyance, then cloud over with confusion, before finally smoothing out to make way for a friendly, albeit forced, smile. Sara was pretty sure that the Maou wasn't even aware of the expressions he had just displayed, much less of the feelings behind them.

But what was even more amusing was the replay of the same emotions on Lord von Bielefeld's pretty face when he caught sight of him and Yuuri seated close together. The only difference was the absence of confusion on the boy's features. Obviously, he was much more aware and accepting of his feelings for the young Maou as compared to the latter.

It was all becoming very interesting. Saralegui smiled at the pair across the room, only to receive a look of dislike from Damien Schwarz and a glare from Lord von Bielefeld. Beside him, Yuuri fidgeted in discomfort.

Saralegui had to fight the laughter that was about to escape from his lips.

Indeed, things were about to become very amusing.

* * *

"G-Good morning," Yuuri said awkwardly.

"Good morning," Wolfram answered stiffly, settling down on the chair farthest away from Yuuri and Saralegui. Damien sat beside him. Two maids – Lasagna and Doria – immediately came forward, putting a new set of utensils before the newcomers.

Wolfram looked better, Yuuri noted. The bandages around his face had been removed, and the skin beneath looked as good as ever. There were no traces of the burns and scratches that he had suffered from the dragon's attack. He looked pale though, and thinner than usual. But otherwise, he looked like his usual self – especially now that his eyebrows were pinched together with irritation.

Wolfram looked angry, and Yuuri knew that he had a good reason to be. Yuuri had not been able to visit him in the infirmary for the past five days. He _had_ intended to go but somehow, his responsibilities as the Maou got in the way. Between listening to reports from various individuals – from Anissina to Yozak to Gunter – and meeting with the Shimaron representatives every single day – he was left with no time to do anything else. He was starting to suspect that Lord Greyheim had been setting those meetings on purpose, to serve some hidden agenda, but why the old man would do something like that was just beyond Yuuri's comprehension.

It was Gisela who constantly gave him updates on Wolfram's condition. Apparently, she and Damien had collaborated on a treatment that would hasten Wolfram's healing process. Looking at the boy now, Yuuri guessed that the treatment must have worked.

"Er…You look better," Yuuri commented. _No thanks to me_, he added silently. He felt extremely guilty for not paying much attention to Wolfram when the boy had been injured. He was sure that had their places switched, Wolfram would definitely spend every waking hour watching over him. The thought did nothing to assuage the guilt that was currently tearing at his insides.

Wolfram merely nodded. Damien however, frowned in disapproval. "No he's not, Maou-Heika. He looked like it but he's—"

"I'm fine!" Wolfram snapped, glaring at Damien before he could finish his statement. To his credit, Damien stood his ground. Yuuri had to admit that that was pretty brave. There were not too many people who could withstand Wolfram's death glare.

Damien returned Wolfram's stare unflinchingly. "I told you I'd release you if you do everything I say. You _promised_ you would listen to me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuuri asked, disliking the feeling of being left out of the conversation. Wolfram turned to him, and for a moment, he looked like he was about to speak to him normally at last, but then he changed track and addressed Gwendal instead.

"Aniue, I would like to return to my duties now. There are a lot of things I need to attend to."

"There is nothing to worry about," answered Gwendal, "The soldiers have all been informed. Marcus has taken over your men for the meantime."

"But Aniue—"

"You should be resting," said Gwendal firmly. Damien turned to Wolfram with a triumphant look. Wolfram, however, looked frustrated. As a last resort, he turned to Yuuri.

Yuuri swallowed hard, finding himself in a difficult position. On one hand, he badly wanted to agree just to return to Wolfram's good graces. He needed to make up for his neglect after all. On the other hand however, he totally agreed with Gwendal – Wolfram didn't need to stress himself just when he had recovered. What if something bad happened to him?

Yuuri sighed. Wolfram would probably hate him now for what he was about to say. "Gwendal is right…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Wolfram's pleading expression turned into a furious one. Yuuri flinched.

"There you go," said Damien, gloatingly. "You need _rest_, Wolf…"

_Wolf._ Yuuri registered the use of the nickname and immediately felt another stab of irritation. This was happening a lot lately and it confused him. Generally, he liked people and got along with them fairly well. But with Damien Schwarz…He hadn't taken to him at all. He told himself that it was because the Dai Shimaron representative insulted Sara during their very first meeting and uttered that unforgivable word – "half-breed" – but a little voice was telling him something else. Whatever it was, Yuuri opted to ignore the voice for the meantime.

"I _have_ rested! I haven't done anything in a _week_! I'm already bored to death," Wolfram complained. "You should know, Damien. You were with me all that time."

Damien looked hurt, and he replied quietly, "I didn't find you boring."

"I didn't mean _you_," said Wolfram quickly. "You were fun and all," – he suddenly smiled mischievously – "for a human." The statement drew a grin from the Shimaron representative.

Yuuri watched the pair, confused and simmering slightly with annoyance, an unknown emotion clenching around his heart, making it difficult to breathe. Beside him, Sara extended a hand, grasping Yuuri's, who noticed for the first time that he was painfully clenching a knife in one fist.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked, turning to him with an engaging smile.

Yuuri unclenched his hands, relaxing a little. "Y-Yes, thank you."

Sara remarked in a stage whisper, "I told you, didn't I? Don't they look absolutely _adorable_ together?" A sigh from the maids reinforced his comment.

Yuuri was about to disagree, but then Gwendal spoke up. The general also seemed to be observing Wolfram and Damien's unusual interaction. But unlike Yuuri, Gwendal seemed to approve of what he was seeing. "On second thought, I think that Wolfram has a point."

Everybody stopped to stare at the general.

"You may resume your post…" Gwendal said, pausing, "but on two conditions."

"What conditions?" Wolfram asked suspiciously.

Gwendal continued, "First, you will have to refrain from any strenuous activity while on duty – and that includes patrols, sword practices, and horseback-riding."

Wolfram frowned at his brother but made no comment. He was obviously waiting for the second condition, as was everybody else.

"Second, you will have to be closely supervised—"

"_What?_" Wolfram cried, outraged.

"—_supervised_," Gwendal repeated, putting an emphasis on the word, "and monitored by a healer _at all times_."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"A _healer_," Gwendal corrected sternly, giving Damien a significant look.

But Wolfram wouldn't hear of it, howling, "That's the same thing!"

"Well it's not such a bad idea," said Damien, and Yuuri could almost see the spark in his hazel eyes. To Gwendal, he volunteered, "I can keep an eye on him."

"What?" exclaimed Yuuri and Wolfram at the same time. Yuuri blushed and mumbled, "I-I mean…I don't agree with this. Wolfram is sick so…I-I don't think he could..." Looking at the said boy's expression, Yuuri realized that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Fine then!" Wolfram snapped, pushing his chair back. "Let's go, Damien."

"Ah, that's not what I meant, w-wait a minute…!" But Wolfram had already stomped out of the room.

Yuuri watched Wolfram's retreating back with a sinking feeling. Inexplicably, Gwendal was smirking at him. That made Yuuri feel bad, but something else made him feel worse.

Damien Schwarz stood up, looking for the world as if he had just won the lottery. He flashed an exultant smile in Yuuri's direction.

"Don't worry, Maou-Heika," Damien said, going after Wolfram, "I'll take care of him."

* * *

Shori dialed Bob's number for what seemed to be the hundredth time. As with his previous attempts, a female electronic voice chimed pleasantly in his ear, "_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later._" Shori listened to the recorded message twice before tossing the phone away in disgust.

"I can't reach him," he told Dr. Rodriguez, who was staring straight ahead, concentrating on navigating along the winding streets of the sleepy little town they had landed on. Shori didn't recognize the place, but they couldn't have gone far on a helicopter, so he guessed they must be somewhere near town. There were street signs along the way, but with the speed the doctor was driving, Shori could not read, much less decipher, the blurred characters.

"Try again," Dr. Rodriguez said, swerving sharply to the right to avoid a lamppost.

"I told you, I can't reach—"

"TRY AGAIN!" snarled the doctor. It was so unlike him to be in such a foul mood, but Shori somewhat understood. He was closer to Bob than anybody else in the world, and right now that the Earth Maou's life was in danger, the doctor must be worried sick.

"I'll do it, Shori-san," Saiga said, picking up the discarded phone. She pressed the redial button and waited. From where he was seated, Shori could hear the electronic message chiming, _"The number you have dialed…"_

Saiga pressed the end button and said optimistically, "Well we could always send a text message…"

"I already tried…" Shori began, but the girl had started pressing more buttons so he let her be. The car lurched forward, bypassing a red street light. Fortunately, there were no other vehicles around.

There was a short beep – a message tone – followed by a surprised exclamation from Saiga. "He answered!"

Shori almost wrestled the phone out of the girl's hand.

"What did he say?" asked Dr. Rodriguez anxiously. Shori opened the message and stared at it in confusion. "It's…blank…"

"What?"

But before they could work out what the blank message implied, the phone started ringing. Shori gazed at the caller's name with foreboding.

"It's Bob," he announced quietly. He met the doctor's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Dr. Rodriguez pulled over, turning the engines off so that only the sound of the ringing phone could be heard.

Shori pushed the answer button and said, "Hello?"

"Hello," a voice answered. In the silence, Shori could easily discern that the person on the other line was not Bob. Dr. Rodriguez turned around to face him, deducing from the expression on his face that something was wrong.

"Is this Shori-niisan?" the unknown voice continued silkily. "That was rude, you know. Leaving us like that…"

Shori froze.

"Where are you? You're late. We've been waiting for you."

"W-Who are you?"

"Why don't you ask that charming girl you were with? She's still with you right?" The person laughed. "Anyway, you'd better hurry if you want to say goodbye to Bob-san. And please bring the girl with you."

"What ar—?"

But the line went dead. Dr. Rodriguez took one look at his horrified expression before turning around to start the engines once more. Without another word, the car sped up the twisting road, its occupants desperately wishing that when they arrive at their destination, everything wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_A/N: I am getting mixed reactions on Damien and Wolfram's developing – er – friendship. Some are all for it (right Akiray?), while some (like lilgurlanima and chochowilliams) seem to want Damien's head served in a silver platter. :) Still, thanks to everyone – Akiray, lilgurlanima (sorry for the typo last chapter, I seemed to have misspelled your name but I put it right already), chochowilliams, and nickypooh – for the reviews. _

_Edited 01/26/2011._


	9. Chapter 8: A Sleepless Night

**Chapter 8: A Sleepless Night**

* * *

_Frey stared at the scene before him in stupefied silence. _

_He was staring at the pavement, wondering why the floor had turned red. The Lombard Manor – including Ryuu's room – was paved with immaculate white stones. He used to tease Ryuu about it, about how he'd blend in with the floor if he'd keep wearing white. That was how he got his friend to wear something more colorful… _

_And then, Frey realized that the stones were red because somebody was bleeding copiously on them. He shrank back when he saw the source of the blood. Lord Garez Lombard lay on the floor, struggling for breath. Near the window, Lady Rin was slumped against the ledge, no longer breathing._

"_Father…Mother…"_

_His father turned to him, eyes pleading. "Frey…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" _

_Frey never knew what his father was about to say because at that precise moment, somebody drove a sharp blade deep into Lord Garez's back, right into his faintly-beating heart._

_Frey's eyes widened with shock, pain, and betrayal. His father's killer drew the sword back and walked casually towards him._

"_Welcome back, Frey," Ryuu said dully._

* * *

"Welcome back," said Murata, "I've been waiting for you."

Shinou stopped in his tracks, turning ever so slightly to smile at him. "Ulrike told me. And I believe I instructed her to tell you not to do that."

Murata returned the smile, glasses glimmering. "And why, pray tell, didn't you tell me yourself?"

"I have been busy."

"You've been avoiding me."

"I have been busy," Shinou repeated, averting his gaze.

Murata frowned, "Something is wrong. The portal is unstable. Bob's maryoku is fading. It seems like the Ryuzoku, for some reason, are coming out of hiding. There's something strange with Lord von Bielefeld's aura. And Shibuya's—"

"My dear sage," Shinou cut him off, "you are giving this too much thought. Why are you not in the castle? Are you not needed there by the young Maou?"

"Stop deflecting, Shinou," Murata replied irately. "I know where you've been going. They summoned you, didn't they? The Crypt?"

Shinou chuckled in amusement. "I really could not keep a secret from you, could I?"

"This isn't funny! Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"But it concerns _you. _I have a right to know."

Shinou turned to face him, and the deity's blue eyes were narrowed with suppressed anger. "You are quite correct. This matter concerns _me_. _I_ will solve this problem. _Without_ your interference_._"

"Shinou…" said Murata, taken aback. But the Original King had already disappeared.

* * *

Not for the first time, Wolfram suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, panting for breath, sweat and tears running down his face. For a moment, he looked around, slightly disoriented. Then finally remembering where he was, he let out a sigh of relief.

It was just another nightmare…

This was turning out to be a nightly ordeal. Wolfram's problem was that the nightmares had a very realistic quality to them, making it impossible for him to believe that he was just dreaming. The dreams made him feel like he had somehow stepped into the body of another person, living that other person's life. What was also disconcerting was the fact that each night, the dreams seemed to carry on where they had left off the night before. And each dream grew more and more horrible as the nights pass by.

Wolfram pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. Depending on what he had been doing in the dream, a variety of emotions would always assault him upon waking up. This time around, he had been crying. Somebody had died, but again, he could only recall bits and pieces of what took place. He remembered seeing a body and when he woke up, the smell of blood lingered on his senses. It all felt so _real_.

But there was also one thing that Wolfram remembered sharply – an intense feeling of betrayal that he could neither explain nor understand. He supposed he had been talking to somebody again. But as with the previous dreams, he could only recall a person. A person with long, flowing, white hair…

Wolfram shook his head to get rid of these unwanted images. He was starting to dread the night, already afraid of falling asleep. He had tried to secure a sleeping potion that would hopefully keep the dreams away, but Damien had asked far too many questions. Wolfram genuinely liked the Dai Shimaron representative, but there were some things that he'd like to keep to himself. At least for the time being. As long as he could still take it.

Continuous nightmares _can't_ be life-threatening, after all.

Wolfram got up, realizing that he was covered in sweat. This couldn't go on forever. Sometime soon, he would have to swallow his damn pride and tell somebody about this problem. But deciding whom to trust with this information was another problem too. If he were younger, he would have gone to his mother, or to one of his brothers. But his mother had just left on one of her love cruise adventures, and there was no knowing when she'd return. As for Gwendal and Conrad… Well, they both had their hands full with the dragon incident. Wolfram had been briefed on the situation and he knew that things were becoming strained between Shin Makoku and Dai Shimaron.

There was also Yuuri, but these days, he was often closeted with Gunter or Anissina or both. The only time he had seen the Maou was during meals, but that was also becoming a rare occurrence. Wolfram didn't sleep anymore in the Royal Bedchambers. After spending a few nights in the infirmary, he had returned to his old room, partly because he was still mad at his fiancé and partly because of the nightmares that had persistently woken him up in the middle of the night, leaving him shaking, and crying, and feeling lost.

He didn't want Yuuri and Greta to see him like that.

Then that leaves…Damien. Wolfram considered the idea for a moment. Indeed, because of Gwendal's conditions, he and Damien had been spending a lot of time together, and although they had barely known each other, Wolfram felt a certain fondness towards him. It was probably because the boy reminded him of himself when he was younger, before he met Yuuri. Back then, he lived up to his title of the "Little Lord Brat" – spoiled, selfish, and stubbornly prejudiced against human beings.

Wolfram would have to admit that it was Damien's prejudice against Mazoku that drew his attention. He had dismissed him at first, but after the dragon incident, Wolfram had gotten to know the other boy better and had found out that they weren't so different after all. Damien had also led a privileged life, up until his parents died and he decided to give up his post in favor of a life outside the royal court. The boy still hadn't told him why he had suddenly decided to go back to the spotlight, and Wolfram guessed that he wasn't the only one who still had reservations. He wouldn't spill all his secrets to somebody he had met for only a few weeks.

Still, Wolfram liked him…trusted him even. He had to laugh at himself when he realized that. The wimp's trusting attitude was starting to rub off on him. He wondered how Yuuri was doing. Even with the Maou's busy schedule, Wolfram had hoped that they would somehow have time to talk. But for some reason, the king seemed to be avoiding him. Yuuri always had time for Greta, which was understandable because she was their daughter, but the king also spent a lot of his free time with Saralegui. And that was something Wolfram couldn't understand at all.

Wolfram stood up, getting used to the feel of the pavement beneath his feet. After each dream, he would feel nauseous, and his head would start pounding painfully. Wolfram supposed it was nothing to worry about, but then, it was occurring much too often to be ignored.

He opened his wardrobe, finding it sufficiently stocked. The maids must have found out about his new sleeping preference. Taking his nightgown off, he put on a pair of riding breeches, a white frock coat, and his favorite pair of knee-length boots. It was still very dark, so he supposed Damien must still be sleeping. He would have to wait till sunrise. But Wolfram didn't want to go back to sleep now. A walk outside might do him some good. He opened the door quietly and went out.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice demanded. Damien emerged from the dark corridor, looking displeased.

Wolfram stared at him in surprise. "Damien! What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," the other boy huffed. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Can't sleep."

Damien's expression softened. "That bad huh?"

Wolfram sighed. "Yes…It's getting worse actually—" He stopped, then said cautiously, "What are you talking about?"

"Your nightmares," Damien answered, grinning at his expression. "What? You thought I didn't notice?

Wolfram gaped at the other boy. "When did you…?"

"I watched over you when you were unconscious, remember?" the Dai Shimaron representative answered, rolling his eyes. "You were having nightmares then. Besides, you're starting to get circles under your eyes, you've been waking up in the middle of the night, and you've been asking about a sleeping potion." The boy's grin widened. "Need I say more?"

"You're too observant for your own good," Wolfram muttered, then suddenly realizing something, he asked suspiciously, "How did you know that I've been waking up in the middle of the night?"

Damien averted his eyes, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I told you I was checking up on you."

"You've been going to my room!" Wolfram accused, eyes widening.

The other boy did not make an effort to deny the accusation. "I did promise your brother…"

"Aren't you taking things too far? Besides, you shouldn't be wandering around in the middle of the night! I'm surprised that the guards haven't arrested you or something!"

"I didn't have to go wandering," Damien said, his face turning into an interesting crimson color. "Gwendal offered to transfer me to a room next to yours so…" He waved a hand, indicating the door next to Wolfram's room.

Wolfram stared at the boy in disbelief. "Aniue did what? And you agreed?"

"I was worried!" Damien shot back defensively. "And so was Gwendal. Really Wolf…" Wolfram fell silent, and Damien shot him an anxious glance. "You're not mad, are you?"

Wolfram shook his head, at a loss for something to say.

"Okay, look," said Damien. "I take it that you don't like people fussing over you. But since we're friends, I guess you would have to get used to this."

"I guess," Wolfram said after a moment. "This just feels so strange. You're treating me like how Conrad used to, when I was younger. And I'm supposed to be way older than you."

"Conrad's your other brother, right? The Lion of Rutenberg? He doesn't look the part of a caring, older brother."

"You mean because he's a soldier? Conrad's a really strong warrior, but that doesn't mean that he's not capable of compassion. As older brothers go, Conrad's quite decent."

"Good for you," Damien said with an odd smile.

Wolfram considered the other boy's expression for a moment before asking, "What about your brother? What was he like?"

"Max?" Damien's voice suddenly became bitter. "Oh he's perfect. Too _perfect_." He looked away. "Where are we going anyway?"

Wolfram noted the change in the other boy's tone and guessed that the Shimaron representative did not want to talk about his dead brother. Respecting the latter's wish, Wolfram asked instead, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Remember Gwendal's conditions? I have to be with you all the time," Damien reminded him.

"Fine," said Wolfram, summoning a small fireball to light the way. "Just be quiet and follow me."

* * *

Yuuri couldn't sleep.

Lately, he hadn't been sleeping well at all. Which was very odd, considering that he no longer had to put up with a bed-mate who had a bad habit of kicking him out of bed. He only had Greta now, and his daughter wasn't as violent a sleeper as Wolfram was…or at least not yet. Yuuri no longer woke up sprawled on the floor and his nights were no longer marred with sudden jerky movements from the other side of the bed.

Oddly enough, this new sleeping arrangement didn't sit too well with him.

Wolfram must be really mad at him. In addition to the boy's sudden preference for his own bedroom, the latter had also been ignoring him. In the few instances that conversations were necessary, Wolfram would only spare him two or three words before clamming up and walking away.

At first, Yuuri thought that the boy's irritation would fade away in the next couple of days, so he let him be, giving him space to vent out his anger. However, this did not lead to the desired result. If anything else, Wolfram's bad mood intensified so that it was almost impossible for Yuuri to look at him and not cringe at his sour expression.

Yuuri sighed, feeling extremely tired. Along with dealing with a moody Wolfram, the stress from negotiating with the Shimaron delegates was finally getting to him. Greyheim Schwarz had taken to hounding his footsteps, and even Sara was almost always appearing wherever he happened to be. It was all becoming very annoying that Yuuri wouldn't be sorry at all to see them leave. Even – he thought with a slight twinge of guilt – Saralegui.

Yuuri briefly considered going back to Earth and letting the time flow by so that when he'd finally return, the guests would be long gone. Only the thought of Gwendal's reaction kept him from acting on this impulse. The general would probably bury him alive if he suddenly left in the middle of this crisis.

They still didn't have any clue as to why the dragon attacked. Anissina had examined the remains and had come up with the same conclusion that Ryan had – that the creature was almost dying when Wolfram encountered it. Yozak – who had gone on a mission to find the dragon's pack – had sent a messenger pigeon saying that dragons had also been sighted in the other Mazoku territories, namely Karbelnikoff, Radford, and Bielefeld. King Antoine of Francia also wrote to tell them that a pack of the creatures had been spotted in a nearby mountain. And once or twice, there were reports of people seeing dragons, with somebody or something perched upon their backs…

With everything he had heard so far, Yuuri had to wonder if there was some merit in what Gunter had said, back in the woods. The Ryuzoku…the dragon riders…could they actually exist? His tutor had immersed himself in the libraries to search for more information regarding this mysterious tribe, but so far, Gunter had not yet been able to give him any definitive evidence that could prove the existence of the Ryuzoku.

Yuuri sighed again, turning to one side of the bed. Greta was sleeping soundly beside him. He shut his eyes, trying to drift off. No such luck.

Frustrated, Yuuri got up, careful not to disturb his daughter. Since he couldn't get any sleep at all, he might as well start the day early. He stepped into the balcony, savoring the feel of the cold morning breeze upon his face. He stayed there for a few minutes, looking out into the sleeping town.

Somewhere below, something stirred.

Yuuri squinted at two figures traversing the length of the courtyard, heading towards the direction of the stables. One of them was clad in a white coat, holding a shimmering something in his hands, making it easier for Yuuri to spot him in the dark. He frowned, recognizing the slim, lithe body, the short, golden hair, and the flickering orange glow of a fireball. It was Wolfram. Yuuri wondered what the boy was doing at such an early hour – and in the stables of all places. He couldn't be planning to ride his horse out somewhere. He wasn't well enough…

Wolfram entered the stables and disappeared from view. The other figure followed him inside, and through the momentary light cast by the fireball, Yuuri saw a mop of light brown hair and the boyish features of Damien Schwarz.

Yuuri swore quietly. What were those two doing?

Before he realized it, he was running out of the door, startling the guards stationed outside with his sudden appearance, hair unkempt and still in his pajamas.

"I'm going out for a while," he told them. The guards stared at each other uncertainly.

"Heika, would you like to send for Lord Weller?" one of them asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "No thanks."

"But, Heika…"

"There's no need to bother Conrad. I'll just be in the sta—er—the yard."

Once again, the guards shared a look of hesitation. Then they nodded to one another and to Yuuri's surprise, blocked his way out. The first guard looked at him apologetically. "We're very sorry Heika, but we are under strict orders from Lord von Voltaire to not let you go anywhere without an escort."

"What?" Yuuri cried, "Gwendal said that?"

The guard nodded sheepishly. "He also made it _very_ clear, Heika, that if we do not obey his orders, something really bad would happen to us."

Yuuri took a moment to consider his options. He could return to bed and continue staring at the canopy of his four-poster bed, or he could summon Conrad (no matter how embarrassing that was) to accompany him down to the stables. None of these options were remotely appealing. Just when he thought that he'd just make a run for it, a certain black-haired someone came striding by.

Murata!

The sage stopped, glancing at him curiously. "What's wrong, Shibuya? You're up early."

"Geika!" The guards saluted the approaching boy. Murata waved a hand vaguely in their direction.

"Well," grinned Yuuri, "I wanted to go out, but they wouldn't let me go without an escort…"

"Should I ask someone to call for Lord Weller?" Murata asked indifferently.

Yuuri frowned. Murata seemed distracted. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the sage since that time before the banquet. Murata had not shown up in succeeding meetings or even during mealtimes. Not that he was required or expected to come, but this recent solitary behavior was just out of the ordinary.

Murata always took an active interest in the affairs of Shin Makoku – whether because he was genuinely interested or because Shinou asked him to, Yuuri didn't know – but the sage always had a nose in somewhere in situations where the future of the country is at stake. Lately, however, Murata had been distancing himself from such issues. He was also seen less and less at Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri could only guess that Murata, for reasons unknown, had locked himself in the Temple. He just hoped that the product of this reclusive behavior wasn't another high school play.

"I didn't want to disturb Conrad," Yuuri answered, watching his friend carefully, "Besides, you're here, so why don't we just go together?"

Murata nodded distantly. "Fine, I needed to talk to you anyway."

"Okay," said Yuuri eagerly, itching to make his way to where he last saw Wolfram and Damien. He turned to the guards, rearranging his features into one of annoyance. He was the king. He could overrule Gwendal's orders. "We're going then," he said in an imperial tone. The guards recoiled and let him pass.

Yuuri walked beside Murata, steering the latter towards the west door, the one closest to the pathway leading to the stables. The sage was still absorbed in his own thoughts, ambling quietly beside him.

"So…I haven't seen you in a while," said Yuuri, breaking the silence. When the sage made no comment, he continued, "Can you believe Gwendal? Who needs an escort anyway?"

Murata stirred, looking at Yuuri as if he was seeing him for the first time. "What about Lord von Bielefeld? Couldn't you wake him up?"

"Actually, he doesn't sleep with me anymore," Yuuri replied self-consciously.

"Oh," said the sage, surprised, "That's strange."

"Tell me about it." Yuuri grumbled. Then suddenly remembering why he was in such a hurry, he said, "Er…do you mind if we go this way?" He maneuvered the other boy out the door and towards his desired direction.

"The stables?" Murata asked, baffled.

Yuuri made a shushing gesture, signaling for the sage to follow him silently. As they approached the large wooden door, they could hear scraps of a conversation taking place within.

"I didn't know you were afraid of horses," said somebody, laughing. It was Wolfram.

"What's so great about them anyway?" another voice, which could only be Damien's, complained. "They bite, they kick, and they could trample you to death."

"So you've never ridden one before?"

"I don't need to. That's what carriages are for, Wolf."

A snort. "I could teach you if you like."

Silence.

"Thanks…I'd like that."

More silence.

Then, Yuuri heard Wolfram clearing his throat. "Didn't your uncle say anything about your…recent room assignment…?"

"He…He's fine with it…"

"He doesn't seem to be enjoying his stay here."

"He doesn't enjoy anything, so don't bother trying to please him."

"I wasn't going to. I don't really like him."

"Me neither."

The voices became barely audible as their owners moved away from the door. Yuuri pressed his ears against the wood, straining to listen. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to find Murata looking at him in amusement. "So we came all the way here to spy on your fiancé?"

Yuuri blushed. "No that's not it! I just saw them from my room…and I was wondering what they were doing…so I came down to…to…"

"Spy on them," Murata finished for him, chortling. "Wow, this is big…for someone like you."

"What are you talking about?" said Yuuri, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "Besides, keep quiet will you? You're making too much noise!"

"You're the one who's making noise Shibuya."

"No, I'm not!" hissed Yuuri furiously.

"Yes you—"

They both stopped. Something was indeed making noise. Something was _growling_. Slowly, they turned around.

Yuuri stifled a gasp. He had seen one up close before…had even held a young one…but nothing prepared him for this sight.

It was a dragon. A deranged-looking one, whose scales were a sickly green color. The eyes staring down at them were a livid red.

But the growl didn't come from the dragon. Yuuri stared, paralyzed with fear, as his eyes moved upward. The dragon stood threateningly in front of them. Its presence, however, wasn't the one that surprised the two boys the most.

Rather, it was the fact that somebody was perched on its back, riding it. Commanding it to attack!

* * *

The sleek black car stopped in front of an impressive mansion and both the driver and its passengers literally leapt out of it, running with all haste to get inside the building. Shori got to the door first, flinging it wide open. Dr. Rodriguez and Saiga followed him inside, all winded with exertion.

Then a voice, loud and familiar, boomed, "Why are you trying to break down the door, Shori?" Bob stood at the top of the staircase, staring down at them reproachfully.

"Bob!" cried Shori and Dr. Rodriguez together. "You're fine!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Bob, raising a dark eyebrow. "I told you I would wait for you…" He trailed off, spotting Saiga.

"This is Saiga Amane, the witness," said Shori, explaining quickly. "The suspects were after her, so we brought her along…"

"What happened to you?" asked Dr. Rodriguez, still not daring to believe that the Earth Maou was indeed fine. "We received a call from the suspects. We thought that they already had you."

Bob adjusted his shades, chuckling softly. "So that's what happened…" He stepped down the stairs, not taking his eyes off the group. Shori stared. Something was wrong. He glanced around anxiously. Were they too late? Was this really Bob?

Dr. Rodriguez was as worried as he was. "Bob? What are you saying?"

But the Earth Maou was not paying attention to either of them. His eyes were focused on somebody behind Shori. Then, he said, "You are devious as always, Weisser."

Shori's eyes widened, and he twisted around. Had they been followed? But there was nobody there, escept for—

Saiga! The girl had a triumphant expression plastered on her face. "Long time no see, Bob," she said cheerfully.

"S-Saiga...?"

Bob said warningly, "You better stay away from her Shori. You too, Dr. Rodriguez. I did tell you not to bring anyone along." Shori cringed, still mostly confused but now aware that they had done something wrong. _He_ had done something wrong. He had brought along an enemy…

"So," Bob said conversationally but he was already discarding his coat, as if readying himself for a fight. "I suppose you have a good reason for tricking my friends into bringing you here, Weisser?"

Saiga – or Weisser – grinned. "Not much. Just the usual, my old friend. We need you to open a door for us."

"Us?" inquired the Earth Maou, now removing his shades.

"My companions will be here a few minutes from now. Of course they wouldn't want to be left behind."

"I see. So that _thing _is still with you? I did not believe that you could fall so low, Weisser," Bob said in a tone that Shori had never heard him use before. "What happened to you?"

Weisser's grin faded. "I don't expect you to understand, Bob. Unlike you, I am not such a devout believer in the Crypt."

"And what do you believe in, these days? Guarding that monster…?"

"You don't understanding anything about Ryuu!" snapped Weisser.

Shori watched the two – the girl he'd known as Saiga and his superior, the Earth Maou – glare at each other murderously. He didn't understand what was going on, but just like the doctor who was standing numbly beside him, he was staring at the two in fascination, listening raptly to their odd conversation.

"And this body you're using," said Bob, "how did you come about it?"

"This?" said Weisser, looking down at his current body. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least she was of use to us. Unlike that other girl."

"The girl you attacked?"

Weisser shrugged. "She heard us talking just after I took this body. We just couldn't let her get away with _that _information, no matter how insignificant she is. Besides, she saw Ryuu's and Tier's faces, so…just her luck."

"Yet you posed as a witness…" said Bob, seeming to want to get the facts straight. Inexplicably, Weisser readily answered his questions. Shori supposed that he was just buying time before his companions arrive. All things considered, in Saiga's teenage body, he wasn't any match for Bob. The Earth Maou seemed to realize the former's intent, but he asked his questions anyway. "You meant us to get on your track, right?"

Weisser nodded. "It's your fault. You went into hiding and we couldn't even find you."

"That's why you focused your attack on Mazoku. To draw me out." Bob stated.

Shori stared at his boss. So Bob had somehow found out that the enemies were targeting him. That was why he gave him those conditions. Shori remembered the second one painfully well – _do not bring anybody along_. But he had been manipulated – allowed himself to be led on – and now Bob had to pay the price.

"Partly yes. But knowing you, I knew I wouldn't get to you until I find you myself," Weisser was saying. "So that girl's unexpected appearance turned out to be a stroke of luck. It's just too bad that she encountered Tier first. He was really in a bad mood that time."

"I see. So you stayed on, in that girl's body, and acted as a witness. You predicted that I'd send somebody to the crime scene?"

"Yes and no," Weisser replied honestly. "I know that somebody would come but I didn't know if you sent them or not. Anyway, I got the surprise of my life when Shori appeared. I didn't expect the young Maou's brother to be here as well."

Shori winced, remembering Saiga's surprise when the police superintendent introduced them. How could he have known that time what that expression entailed?

"And so," Weisser continued, now absorbed in his tale, "I thought that he must be someone special too – perhaps your heir?" – Weisser glanced inquiringly at Bob, who nodded – "so if anybody would know where you are, Shori would. If he didn't, then we could use him to lead us to you…and it worked. But then, I hit another snag with the doctor. I knew I had Shori fooled, but the doctor was more difficult to convince. I knew he wouldn't just let me go with them so I had Ryuu and Tier reveal themselves. With that type of situation, Dr. Rodriguez had no choice but to take me in."

"But still, you suspected me, didn't you?" asked Weisser, looking at the doctor, who nodded miserably. "Even when the threat had passed, you did not let your guard down. I knew you were driving us in circles, and very soon I realized that you wouldn't take us to Bob…unless something else happens…"

"You tricked us," Shori groaned. "The phone call from Bob…you did that?"

"Ah that," Weisser said proudly. "It was so simple, I couldn't believe you fell for that."

Shori paused, trying to remember what took place minutes ago inside the car. He discarded the phone…Saiga volunteered to call Bob…Saiga calling, getting a recorded message…Then she said, _"We could always send a text message…"_

…then she started pressing buttons Shori didn't see…

Shori said, voice sick with realization, "You changed the number!"

Weisser replied with a laugh, "Yes. I just edited the number stored under Bob's name, changing it to Ryuu's number. So when Ryuu called…"

There was no need for more. Shori realized the rest himself. When the enemy called, Bob's name registered into the screen…and Shori was tricked into thinking that Bob was in danger. How could he have been so stupid?

"Happens all the time to intelligent people," said Weisser, guessing Shori's thoughts. "They always think that nobody could outwit them, but then, they'd soon realize how wrong they are." He turned to Bob. "But somehow, I get the feeling that _you_ knew_, _am I right Bob?"

Bob nodded gravely but said nothing.

"So why didn't you warn your friends?" Weisser asked. "Shori must be feeling _so_ guilty right now."

Shori stirred, looking questioningly at Bob. The Earth Maou shrugged. "I just got tired of hiding. I have a feeling that you would continue killing my people just to force me to appear, am I right?"

Weisser nodded. "Your conscience was always your weak point."

"And your lack of one was yours," Bob countered.

Weisser smiled humorlessly. "So, you've heard my story…shall we start?"

As he said those words, two figures strode into the open door. Shori had no difficulty recognizing them, having seen them thrice now – in the CCTV shot, the pictures, and in person back at street near the hospital. But now he had names to label them with. He guessed the white-haired guy was Ryuu and the large bearded man was Tier.

"We could skip this part, Bob," said Weisser seriously. "If you'd just let us pass without incident, you wouldn't need to die."

"O-Oi Bob…" said Dr. Rodriguez fearfully. There was no denying the menace emanating from the trio.

But Bob said firmly, "I won't let you pass."

"You could try, but you won't be able to stop us."

Shori stared at Bob, then at the enemies. They made an impressive sight – standing by the open door, the wind blowing against their faces.

Tier, who casted a gargantuan shadow on the carpeted floor, scratching his beard and licking his lips in anticipation.

Weisser, who stood aside, looking deceptively sweet and innocent in a stolen body, a sinister smile marring his features.

And Ryuu, whose long white hair whipped around his face, eerie silvery eyes assessing his surroundings, looking ready to kill.

They all looked dangerous and determined. Even with his power, Bob did not seem to stand a chance.

Shori was nearly drowning in guilt, knowing that he was the one to blame. He was the one who brought Saiga along.

It was entirely his fault.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, so many reactions…and a death threat, too! :) Anyway, thanks once again to those who reviewed – kogu17 (I will answer your question…in due time.), ARandomWeirdo (You're not really serious, are you? :)), Aella Antiope (Yes, I do have a plan. You'll see.), nickypooh (honto ni arigatou!), lilgurlanima (Yuuri _will_ do something), Akiray (Your guess is correct. And I don't like Sara too), Chazzyheartslexi (Thank you for LOVING my writing! :)), chochowilliams (Your guess is right too), h8dworld (Thanks for reading!), and ILLK (Hope to hear from you again.)._

_Edited 01/27/2011._


	10. Chapter 9: The Ryuzoku

**Chapter 9: The Ryuzoku**

* * *

_Frey was crying, but he didn't realize it until his vision started to fade, the tears clouding his sight, temporarily concealing from view the dead bodies that were once his parents. Then the tears fell, flowing down his cheeks, and he could see them as clearly as before – bloody and lifeless._

_"They're dead," Ryuu said, turning to him. "You can't do anything about it. You should leave now."_

_Frey did not move. "Why did you do this?" he asked, surprised that his voice came out calm and collected – a stark contrast to the maelstrom of emotions churning inside him._

_Ryuu did not answer immediately. Instead, he stepped closer until he and Frey were standing face to face. "Do you remember…?" Ryuu asked pensively, "…the first thing I told you when we first met?"_

_Frey did. "You told me that I shouldn't trust you."_

_Ryuu smiled. "And do you remember… what you told me in return?"_

_Frey replied, voice tight with emotion, "I said…that if you do anything stupid, I will cut you down."_

_"I wonder…" Ryuu said seriously, eyes concealed in shadows, "is this" – he gestured to the bodies behind him – "stupid enough for you?" _

_Frey snapped. In a flash, he swung his sword up to slash at the other man. Ryuu blocked the blade with his blood-spattered sword. _

_"How could you…?" Frey croaked, voice breaking. _

_Ryuu ignored his question. "Frey," he said somberly, "you have to leave." _

_"W-What?" _

_Frey drew back, retreating a few paces. Ryuu did not move. The man opened his mouth to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind. He regarded Frey with an expression akin to remorse, and for a split second, he looked like the man Frey had known – the friend who had teased him about his sketches, who had fought alongside him against the Souma thugs, who had forged a sword for him…._

_But then the moment passed, and a predatory smile inched its way into Ryuu's handsome face. "If you don't leave now," he said, "I will kill you."_

_At that moment, when he looked at Ryuu, something inside Frey seemed to break._

* * *

Wolfram heard an all-too familiar shout of panic and he ran out the door without a second thought, pushing Damien aside. True enough, Yuuri was there, along with Murata, staring up at—

Was that another dragon?

Wolfram swore loudly as the creature took a step forward. The two boys were frozen on the spot and Wolfram saw the source of their shock: the dragon had a rider.

The rider was wearing an oddly-designed armor, making him look like a miniature version of the beast he was perched on. The rider's face was concealed behind a featureless mask with small horizontal slits for the eyes. He was seated on the dragon's back, hands clasped around a long piece of leather, which in turn was tied around the dragon's neck, reining it in.

The rider spared them a cursory glance before giving the reins a single flick. The dragon roared, standing on its hind legs and puffing its chest. Wolfram realized that it was about to breathe fire.

And Yuuri and Murata were directly in front of it, still not moving.

Panicking, Wolfram ran forward, placing a hand on the king's and the sage's backs, pushing them away from danger. There was a burst of fire, and he felt the heat scraping over his head. If he'd end up nearly bald because of these two, Wolfram swore he'd toast them to a crisp later.

The stream of fire came to an end, but something else lit up the night. Looking up, Wolfram saw the stables burning. The horses whinnied in terror. There were horses inside…and…

_Damn it!_ _Damien!_

Wolfram tried to turn back but the heat was overpowering, even for a fire-wielder like him. They needed water…lots and lots of _water_…

Then it clicked. Yuuri!

The Maou still hadn't snapped out of it. He was still staring at the dragon in horrified silence. Wolfram shook him hard and shouted, "Yuuri!"

Behind them, the dragon roared victoriously. Inside the burning building, Wolfram heard a terrified cry for help.

* * *

"YUURI!"

He heard a frantic voice shouting his name, shaking him from his stupor. Yuuri blinked as he slowly made out Wolfram's face out of the fog that seemed to clog his mind.

"Wol…fram…?" Confused, he looked around. It was too bright.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram was saying urgently, "You need to put out the fire! Please! Yuuri!"

He blinked, still confused. Then it hit him. Fire! The dragon! The burning building! Yuuri stood up, unconsciously pulling Wolfram towards him, keeping him close. He closed his eyes, thinking of what he needed to do…

He could feel the power flowing out from within him, and just like before, when he'd summoned them in the castle gates, the water dragons came easily. They twisted and turned, attacking the fire first. It even began to rain.

Then the maryoku-based creatures turned toward the cause of the fire – the enemy dragon.

The creature growled, and its rider flipped the reins, urging it to go forward. The dragons collided with one another, blue clashing on green. The water dragons disintegrated upon contact, splashing a sizable amount of liquid on the enemy, putting out the fire streaming out of its nostrils. Then, they reformed, twisting around the rider, pulling him off the other creature's back.

The rider shouted in surprise, struggling to free himself. Meanwhile, the green dragon snapped its jaws, jagged teeth cutting through the water dragons' bodies. They broke but reformed almost immediately. The enemy dragon screeched in frustration, stomping its enormous feet.

Yuuri felt Wolfram shift uncomfortably. Looking down, he suddenly realized that he had one hand wrapped around the boy's waist, and that he was clutching the latter fiercely against his chest. At the moment though, Yuuri did not feel remotely ashamed about their closeness or the fact that he was the one who initiated it. Murata once told him that the Maou's powers brought about certain changes in his personality – like being more confident and sure of himself than normal, an obviously being less inhibited about expressing his feelings.

_His feelings_, Yuuri thought wryly, _Why was it easier for him to think about them now? Why couldn't he be like this without releasing the powers of the Maou?_

"Yuuri!" A cry shook him out of his thoughts. Wolfram was struggling against him. "Let go!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was deeper and more impressive than usual. "What is it?" he asked, still holding on.

"Damien…" Wolfram said worriedly, eyes focused on the wobbly, slightly burned stables. Yuuri followed the boy's line of vision, comprehending the situation, before reluctantly releasing Wolfram from his hold.

As soon as he did, Wolfram darted to the building, calling out Damien's name. Yuuri followed him with his eyes, disgruntled at the boy's unnatural display of concern over the Dai Shimaron representative's welfare.

"Shibuya!" Murata called out in alarm, and Yuuri turned, realizing that when he had lost his concentration, his dragons broke, dissolving completely into a shower of water. The rider was clambering back atop his steed. The pair now turned vindictively towards Yuuri, with the dragon unfurling its wings to the fullest. As it did so, the right wing hit the stables' nearly collapsing roof. The building shook, and for one breathtaking moment, it held its form before finally starting to collapse.

Yuuri saw everything in slow motion. He watched Wolfram yank the door open and step inside, still calling out Damien's name. He saw every part of the building fall – the roof caving in, the wooden walls crumbling, and the door snapping into two. He heard every sound clearly – the flapping of wings as the dragon hovered above the ground, the breaking wood, and the horses' terrified neighs.

"WOLFRAM!"

Yuuri didn't even know what he was doing, or how fast he was moving. One second, he was standing beside Murata, meters away from the falling building. Next second, he was soaring through the air, landing on the dragon's back, just behind the rider. He pulled the rider off, sending him crashing face down on the muddy ground. Next, he pulled the dragon's reins, forcing it to land, summoning back his own water dragons, commanding one to entwine itself around the beast and keep it immobile.

As the dragon crashed down to earth, Yuuri jumped off, landing gracefully in front of the barely upright building. He drew the other water dragon to him, willing it to go through a space where the door should have been, ordering it to look for Wolfram – and Damien, he added as an afterthought – and pull them out to safety.

It worked. Yuuri sensed his dragon pulling off two people from the building. He jerked his hand back, catching Wolfram as the boy got pulled out of the rubble. Yuuri let the water dragon drag Damien back, away from the crumbling structure.

The stables fell down with a deafening sound, sections of lumber, splintered wood, and chunks of rock flying in all directions. Yuuri twisted his body just enough to shield Wolfram from the debris, using the last of his maryoku to project a protective barrier around the two of them. Again, as an afterthought, he expanded the barrier to include Damien, who was stirring feebly a few feet away.

The building crumbled with a final crash. Then everything was silent.

Yuuri fell to his knees, exhaustion finally setting in. He felt the power recede back into his body, and everything he had summoned – the water dragons and the barrier – disappeared.

* * *

"…_I believe you have a point regarding this matter. I shall be very interested to meet you in person and discuss this with you…"_

Greyheim Schwarz reread the letter, scrutinizing the seal and the signature embellished at the bottom of the parchment – Lord von Radford. He put the letter aside to open the next.

"…_I cannot deny that the information you have given us is indeed disturbing. Should you require my presence, I shall be most willing to oblige."_ Signed, Lord von Gyllenhaal.

Greyheim smiled, turning to the last letter.

"… _I do not agree that such an action is necessary. The Maou – while indeed young and impulsive – is still our king. I do not know what you meant by sending me this letter, but I shall definitely make sure that the Maou is informed accordingly."_

Greyheim's smile disappeared. So that would be a no from Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld then. He was about to throw the letter aside when he noticed a postscript. It read:

"_Given recent events, I would truly appreciate it if you could advise your nephew to keep his distance from mine."_

A no, plus a warning. Greyheim crumpled the paper. So that makes three affirmatives – von Radford, von Rochefort, and von Gyllenhaal, and four definite no's – von Bielefeld, von Spitzberg, von Wincott, and von Karbelnikoff. He had yet to receive a reply from von Grantz. Greyheim had not bothered to talk to von Christ – the man's sappy expression upon the mere mention of the Maou was proof that he was a lost cause. He was still debating whether he'd approach von Voltaire. While the general seemed to approve of Damien and the young von Bielefeld's recent closeness, something told him that it wouldn't work. Despite his gruff exterior, Gwendal von Voltaire cared too much about his brother – and even the Maou – for him to be of any use to Greyheim's plans.

Greyheim put Waltorana's letter aside. What could he possibly say that would change the Mazoku's mind? Loading his quill, he started to draft a reply. He was working on his second paragraph when one of the guards burst through the door.

"What is it?" he asked idly, not taking his eyes off the parchment.

"My lord," the guard panted, "there was another attack! Lord Damien was there and—"

"Is he still alive?" asked Greyheim unfeelingly.

"My lord…?"

Greyheim repeated, "Is he still alive? If so, don't bother me. I have a letter to finish."

"But my lord—!"

"As I suspected," a familiar voice commented, "How cold of you Lord Greyheim."

Greyheim whipped around. "Lord Saralegui," he said in acknowledgment of the monarch who was standing right outside his open door. "Up so soon?"

Saralegui merely smiled. "I heard the commotion. The guards told me that another dragon has entered the castle grounds. You're nephew is interesting. He appears to be a magnet for those creatures. I wonder why…"

Greyheim did not comment, so Saralegui continued, "Why don't we go down together? We don't want Yuuri to think that you don't care about your nephew at all now, do we? Even if that isn't far from the truth."

Greyheim stood, regarding the Shou Shimaron king with distaste. "Of course, _Heika_." He stuffed the letters in the drawer, locked it, fixed his robe (It was a good thing that he was already dressed), and followed Saralegui out into the corridors. Greyheim noticed for the first time that the king was alone.

"Where is your bodyguard?"

"Oh he's somewhere nearby," answered Saralegui with a sly grin. "So you can't harm me in any way if that's what you're thinking about."

He wasn't thinking about it, but Greyheim soon found himself itching to clamp his hands around the other's throat and choke him to death. Saralegui flashed him another smile, which he dutifully ignored.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, my lord?" the Shou Shimaron king inquired pleasantly. Greyheim grunted in assent. "Do you know anything about the Ryuzoku?"

Greyheim paused, then huffed disparagingly. "A child's tale. There is no such thing."

"Indeed? So what would you say to all these rumors about dragons being sighted…_with people riding them_?"

"Mere rumors, Lord Saralegui," Greyheim replied, unfazed.

Saralegui looked at him askance. "And what would you say if I tell you that a dragon and its rider have been sighted _right here in the castle grounds_?"

Greyheim froze. The Shinzoku brat had stopped to study his reaction, and Greyheim fought hard to conceal them – the shock, the alarm, the dawning realization that a long-hidden family secret was on the verge of being discovered.

"Could you…tell me?" Saralegui said, meeting his eyes.

Greyheim tried to turn away, but he was soon lost in the Shinzoku brat's feline-like eyes…his eyes that seemed to be growing brighter…and brighter…

His mind felt strangely blank. Something was warning him that he was in danger, but all Greyheim could feel was a…blissful nothingness…

"Tell me…" He heard Saralegui's voice as if it was coming from somewhere far away. "What are you hiding, my lord?"

Against his will, Greyheim started to talk.

* * *

"That was dangerous," Belias remarked, watching Greyheim stumble away.

"Don't worry. He won't remember a thing," replied Saralegui dismissively. "So what did you find in Lord Greyheim's room?"

"Just a bunch of letters. It seems that he was trying to get the support of the Mazoku Noble Houses – with little success." Belias paused, waiting expectantly. When Saralegui did not speak, he asked, "What about you?"

Saralegui smiled. "Lord Greyheim told me a very fascinating story. I wonder if I should warn Yuuri…?"

* * *

Ryuu did his best to keep his impatience under control, now starting to regret his decision to have Tier fight the Earth Maou.

Tier was grinning from ear to ear, making a show of grabbing the Earth Maou by the head before tossing him forcefully against the wall. Somewhere across the room, two anguished cries rang out.

"Bob!" Dr. Rodriguez stood up, trying with all his might to reach the fallen Maou.

"BOB!" Shori, legs broken from Ryuu's attack, tried to lift himself off the floor only to fall back with a painful thump.

Tier's grin widened. The idiot was actually enjoying himself. Ryuu glared at him, trying to convey without words that he should quit playing around already. Or else.

His companion seemed to get the message. He released his grip on the Earth Maou's head, letting the man's body fall limply to the ground. Tier turned to wipe his bloody hands on the wall close by, leaving huge red hand prints against the white paint.

Ryuu shook his head in disgust. Tier was taking too much time. And Frey was close…so close. He had been waiting forever for this…for this one chance. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – wait any longer.

"That's enough Tier," he said, walking towards the Maou. "I'll take it from here."

Tier relented with a shrug, leaving his prey alone.

Ryuu knelt down, burying one hand in Bob's hair, yanking the latter's head up until their eyes were roughly at the same level. White against black.

"Do it," Ryuu said harshly. "Open the portal."

Bob looked back – serene in the face of death – then said, "I won't."

Ryuu gritted his teeth. The Maou was wasting his time. He regarded the old man icily.

"Then die."

* * *

Damien opened his eyes and looked around him in bewilderment. What happened? The last thing he remembered was the fire. He was inside the stables with Wolfram. Then there was a shout…Wolfram ran out to see…A loud sound like an explosion…Then, _heat_…unbearable heat…

He couldn't recall what happened after that. He remembered hearing Wolfram's voice, and how happy he was that he came back for him. Then he felt something wet and cold holding him up, pulling him away from the building.

And then…he passed out.

When Damien came to, he found himself lying on the ground. It was raining. A few feet away, he saw the Maou. But he looked different, with longer hair and sharper eyes, enveloped in a film of bluish light. He was holding Wolfram against him.

Then the light around the Maou seemed to go off, and he turned back to normal. Damien watched the king fall to his knees.

"Yuuri!" he heard Wolfram cry. The boy detached himself from the Maou and knelt in front of him. "Are you alright?"

The Maou's eyes nearly popped out with anger. "Am _I_ alright? No, I'm not! How could you be so _stupid_? That building was _collapsing_! You could have been _injured_! You could have _died_!"

Wolfram seemed taken aback by the Maou's outburst. "Yuuri…"

"Didn't you even stop to _think_ about what you were doing?" the Maou continued to rant. "_Honestly! _Running into a falling building?"

"Hey, you're one to talk!" Wolfram retorted, recovering from his surprise. "Remember all those dangerous things _you_ did? _You _rushed in the middle of two warring armies! _You_ traveled to enemy territories alone! _You—_"

The Maou placed a hand over Wolfram's mouth, effectively stopping the other's tirade. "We're not talking about me. It's _you_ I'm worried about…" He took his hand away and shook his head softly. "I was so scared that you'd get hurt…"

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered reproachfully, although a blush was slowly working its way into his pale cheeks.

Damien looked away, feeling as if he was intruding on something. He suddenly wished he was anywhere but there to witness Wolfram and the Maou having a moment. He tried getting up but he slipped and fell down hard on the sludge.

His fall alerted the two boys of his presence. "Damien!" Wolfram cried, dashing to him, offering one hand to help him up. Damien accepted, hoping that the mud could at least hide the color creeping into his face. The Maou also approached, watching him with annoyance.

"Is everyone okay?" Another boy – the Great Sage – came to stand beside the Maou.

Wolfram looked at him inquiringly, and Damien nodded. "I guess so…but the horses…"

Most of the horses perished in the attack, but some were cantering nearby. Two of them – a white one and a black stallion – came trotting towards them.

"Ao!" Damien heard the Maou exclaim delightedly, reaching a hand to pat the black horse's head.

"HEIKA!"

There was a cacophony of voices coming from every direction. Soldiers were running towards them, and in a few seconds, they were completely surrounded by a crowd of worried people. They must look quite the sight – all soaking wet, covered in soot, hay, and – in Damien's case – mud. A green dragon lay on one side, while an armored figure was sprawled a few meters away. The stables were no more, the remains of the dead horses scattered inside…

"Damien!" Lord Greyheim fought his way through the throng. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Damien nearly rolled his eyes at his uncle's theatrics. The old man could be such a good actor when he wanted to be. While Lord Greyheim made a big show of fussing over him, Damien looked around. Wolfram was beside the Maou, encircled by a group of concerned faces – Gunter and Conrad, the little girl, Greta, Gwendal, and a lot of other people. Even Saralegui was there, observing. Damien met the Shou Shimaron king's eyes. The latter gave him a mysterious, knowing glance.

Damien frowned. Saralegui was walking towards a group of Mazoku soldiers – led by a woman with long, flaming red hair – who was examining the attackers. Neither the dragon nor its rider was stirring. They appeared to be dead.

Damien regarded the enemies broodingly. This wasn't the first time that he'd seen dragons up close, even discounting that incident at the castle gates, when Wolfram had saved him. And who was the dragon rider? Damien knew of one possible person who could control a dragon like that but…it was all so impossible. _That_ person was gone. Gone for ten long years. Along with his minions.

This enemy who had just attacked him couldn't be one of _them_.

Curious and a little afraid, Damien joined the group of soldiers surrounding the fallen rider. Someone approached the rider warily, removing the latter's mask, revealing a young, scarred face, and a mane of brown, mangy hair. The rider stirred weakly and attempted to stand up. He stopped when he saw the spears pointed down at him.

Damien stared at the dragon rider in utter disbelief. The man met his eyes and rasped out, "Damien-sama…"

Everybody turned to look at him. Wolfram and the Maou had also joined the crowd and were both giving him questioning looks. Eventually, it was Saralegui who asked, "Lord Damien, do you know this man?"

"Ryuzoku…" Damien whispered before he could stop himself, unmindful of the whispers and stunned expressions that the word drew from those around him.

Ryuzoku…

Then anger, hot and bubbling, rose to his throat.

Ryuzoku…the dragon tribe…

Clenching his jaws together, Damien seethed with fury at the sound of the word, as memories of the past ten years flashed before his eyes. Ryuzoku. He wouldn't forget them. Even after ten long years.

He wasn't likely to forget the people who murdered his family.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter – LexieCasey, ichijouxshiki, pikeebo, Arion Girl, lilgurlanima, nickypooh, ARandomWeirdo, kogu17, and sinamour – as well as those who added this story to their list of favorites. _

_Edited: 02/01/2011._


	11. Chapter 10: The Portal

**Chapter 10: The Portal**

* * *

_He hadn't really thought what it would feel like – fighting someone you have grown to love – but Frey was surprised to find that it wasn't so difficult after all._

_You just need to be angry. Extremely angry. And anger would blind everything else and keep you from remembering that you had once shared something special with your enemy. _

_Frey swung around, narrowly avoiding an attack aimed at his vitals. Sadly, anger wasn't doing much to boost his fighting abilities. He was getting reckless and terribly uncoordinated by the minute._

_Ryuu laughed scornfully, deflecting Frey's attacks, pushing him back. Ryuu seemed to have grown more powerful…or had Frey just grown weak? He couldn't tell anymore. He fell._

_Ryuu loomed over him, white eyes narrowed. He raised his sword above his head and swung down._

_Frey closed his eyes, readying himself for the final moment—_

* * *

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram blinked – a bundle of images flashing before his eyes, a jumble of sounds playing into his ears – before the concerned voice registered into his head.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri repeated, leaning towards him.

He turned to the Maou. "What is it?"

"Yozak just asked you a question," Yuuri answered, frowning at him. "Are you okay? You were staring into space."

"Oh," Wolfram said weakly.

They were seated in the long rectangular table in the Maou's study – Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrad on one side; Yozak, Gunter, and Murata on the other. Yuuri was still wearing his pajamas, which was soiled and burned in many places. As expected, Conrad and Gwendal were both dressed in full military regalia, giving the impression that they had been up all night, patrolling the castle. Anissina was in her laboratory, busy with the new dragon's remains. Gisela, as ordered by the Maou, was at the dungeons, healing the wounds of the imprisoned dragon rider.

Wolfram wondered how long he had spaced out. They were in the middle of a discussion about what Damien had let slip back in the courtyard – about the Ryuzoku. Gunter's sojourn in the library had not yielded any result. If any record existed regarding the dragon tribe, it had proven itself to be very elusive. Gunter was very disappointed to say the least, for he was sure that he had read about the Ryuzoku somewhere, a very long time ago. He just couldn't remember where.

The only interesting bit of information they had came from Yozak, who just returned from his dragon-hunting mission. The spy was telling them about the creatures' origin in some obscure town to the north. Apparently, he had managed to track a pack of dragons and had followed them back to their lair.

That was when it started. It was strange – and not to mention, alarming. Somewhere in the middle of Yozak's story, Wolfram felt nauseous, a headache drumming into his skull. Then the images came – of him kneeling on a bloody floor, looking up into a pair of silvery-white eyes. Along with the images, the sounds echoed into his ears. The man with the eerie eyes was telling him to leave.

"_You should leave…"_

"_If you don't leave now…I will kill you."_

"_Frey…you have to leave…"_

Frey…Wolfram had never heard of that name before, and yet it sounded so familiar. Was it someone he knew from when he was a cadet? Or someone from his childhood?

"Wolf?" Yuuri's face was suddenly inches away from his. "Are you really okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

Wolfram gave a start, then smiled apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, Yuuri. You were saying…?"

For some reason, Yuuri flushed, and then he stammered, "Uh…er…"

"Yozak was asking you a question," Murata said helpfully, winking at Yuuri.

"R-Right…" the Maou affirmed, sinking back to his seat, face still scarlet from what Wolfram could only assume as embarrassment.

"I was asking if the Little Lord Schwarz knew why the dragons were after him," the spy supplied, scratching his head. "The dragons I saw in the Karbelnikoff lands didn't seem to care much about humans, unless you get too close to them or attack them or something."

"Damien?" Wolfram cocked his head to one side, thinking. "We haven't really talked about that. I did notice during the first incident that the dragon flew straight after him even when there were other potential victims around. But I never got the chance to ask him."

"Then what have you been talking about all those times you were together?" Yuuri asked almost accusingly, voice an octave higher.

Wolfram shrugged, thinking back to all the conversations he'd had with the Dai Shimaron representative. His head started to pound so he stopped. "Just…things…" he answered vaguely.

But Yuuri wouldn't let the matter drop. "Like what?"

Wolfram grimaced, finding it difficult to think clearly. Mercifully, Murata chose the moment to interfere.

"Shibuya, I think that isn't really relevant right now," the sage said quietly, "I'm sure if there's something we needed to know, Lord von Bielefeld would have told us, right?"

Wolfram nodded gratefully. Yuuri, however, looked like he was biting his tongue to keep himself from saying something unpleasant.

The sage flashed the king an amused smile before turning to the group. "At least we're sure of one thing – the creatures' target is Lord Damien Schwarz."

"But why?" asked Yozak, echoing everybody's sentiment.

"Maybe he stole a baby dragon or something," Wolfram heard Yuuri mutter under his breath. He was the only one who heard this though, and despite himself, Wolfram felt curious about the Maou's sudden moody behavior. Yuuri _cared_ for people, no matter who – or what – they are. This grouchiness was so unlike him.

Wolfram leaned over towards the Maou and whispered, "What's wrong with you?"

Yuuri crossed his arms and said superiorly, "Well, remember that incident with Alford? The mother dragon was okay until those poachers stole her baby. That's when she became really angry and attacked the nearby town."

"I don't think that's the case here, Yuuri," Wolfram whispered back.

The other boy scoffed. "Are we even sure that the dragons were after Damien-san?"

"Weren't they? This was the second time already…"

"Could be a coincidence," Yuuri answered dismissively, and Wolfram thought he heard a slight tinge of resentment in his voice. "He wasn't even attacked right? The dragon went after _us_."

"Because Damien was inside the stables," said Wolfram reasonably. "And you saw the dragon just outside it. What if it was actually following him?"

"Who would want to follow _him_?"

Wolfram stared at him uncertainly, not sure what to make of this sullen version of his fiancé, but then he remembered something. Speaking of following people…

"What were you doing there by the way?"

To his surprise, the Maou's haughty expression turned into a guilty one. He stuttered, "D-Doing w-where?"

"The stables."

"Uh…I was…planning on…going for a ride…with Ao…"

Wolfram regarded the king with disbelief. "In your night clothes?"

Yuuri did not answer, black eyes glued on his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He was obviously lying. But before Wolfram could pursue the topic, Gwendal cleared his throat and said pointedly, "Perhaps you two have something to tell us?"

Wolfram blushed, realizing that the others had stopped talking and were now listening in on their whispered conversation. "I-It's nothing, Aniue," he said quickly, pulling back.

Yuuri tore his eyes off his feet and said sheepishly, "I-I'm sorry Gwendal. Er…where were we?"

"We were talking about the prisoner, Yuuri," Conrad explained. "I think it's time that we question him. And Lord Damien, too. He recognized the dragon rider, and the rider obviously knows him."

"I think we should include Lord Greyheim on the list," added Gunter. "He must also know something." The tutor snapped his fingers. "Alright, I'll set a meeting with the Schwarzes right away, Heika."

"That's settled then," said Murata, clapping his hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Temple. There's something I need to check on."

"Yozak and I will accompany you, Geika," said Conrad, standing up.

"Er…there's no need—"

"I'll come with you," said Gwendal, also rising from his seat. "There might be another dragon around…"

"O-Okay…" Murata sighed with palpable reluctance. "But what about Shibuya…?"

To Wolfram's bewilderment, Yuuri answered rather quickly, "I'll be fine. Wolf would stay with me, right?"

Wolfram hesitated. He did not miss the meaningful looks that passed between Conrad, Yozak, and Gwendal. The three seemed to be up to something, which involved ditching the Maou and cornering the Great Sage. That meant that the three men think that Murata knew something – which was very possible, given the many lives the sage had led in the past. Had Murata encountered the Ryuzoku in one of his previous lives? And if so, why was he keeping his silence about it?

Wolfram didn't like this at all. The others were keeping him – and Yuuri – out of the loop, and as usual, the Maou seemed oblivious to everything. Just as he was about to voice out his objection, Conrad said, "That's fine, then. Keep an eye on Yuuri, will you Wolfram?"

"But—!"

"Stay here," Gwendal said with finality.

The four men stood to leave, and Yuuri eagerly let them go.

That was it, Wolfram decided. Something was definitely off. He didn't know why Yuuri was letting this go so easily, but Wolfram would most definitely not stay behind and get left out of the action.

* * *

Gisela tied the bandage securely around the prisoner's wounds, leaning back to survey her handiwork. Nodding in satisfaction, she stood up and signaled the soldiers standing behind her that she was ready to leave.

"I'll go now," she said. "Just take it easy for the next few days and you'll be fine."

The prisoner looked at her as if he didn't believe a single word she said, and Gisela knew that his doubt was justified. The prisoner was staring at her with quiet desperation. It was a face that Gisela had seen a hundred times before. It was the face of a dying man.

"Damien-sama…" the prisoner whispered, "I…I want to see Damien-sama…"

It was the first time that the prisoner had spoken. Gisela regarded him with pity. "I'm sorry but…we are under orders not to let you speak with anyone. Perhaps a little later? The Maou is compassionate. If you talk to him, he will surely understand and grant your request."

"I want to talk…to Damien-sama…now…" the prisoner moaned.

"I—I'm sorry…"

"Please…You know, don't you? I don't…have…much…_time_…"

Gisela shifted her gaze away from the wretched man. The prisoner looked quite young. It was really so sad that he…wouldn't last any longer…

"Please…I _need _to see him…before I…before I…"

Gisela chanced a glance at the guards. Both were staring at the prisoner in revulsion.

"I'm sorry," Gisela said, leaning forward to pat the man's head. But as she did so, she said in an undertone so that only the prisoner could hear, "I'll see what I can do."

The man gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you…"

* * *

_What the hell am I doing?_

Damien asked himself the question several times as he followed the green-haired Mazoku healer down to the dungeons. This was no time to regret his decision, however. After all, Gisela had basically made up his mind for him. The healer's vicious aura when she'd said that the prisoner wanted to see him was enough to make Damien follow her every order. So this was what Wolfram meant by the healer going into "Sergeant Mode."

There was also the fact that the prisoner would most probably be dead by tomorrow morning. This was his last chance to have his questions answered.

Gisela was leading him through a narrow corridor, passing the portrait of an aristocratic-looking blond man who looked awfully like Wolfram. But instead of green, the man's eyes were as blue as a cloudless sky.

"That's Shinou-Heika," said Gisela, noticing him staring at the portrait. "The founder of Shin Makoku."

"Oh," Damien said. "Any relation to…"

"Wolfram-Kakka?" Gisela finished for him. "Well yes. Kakka is one of the descendants of the Original King."

"I see," said Damien, nodding. "Er…Why are we heading this way again?"

Gisela smiled sheepishly. "We're trying to avoid the guards, my lord."

"I'm not supposed to see the prisoner, am I?"

Gisela nodded, and Damien couldn't help but sigh. This just might get him into trouble.

"Oh my…" the healer murmured, stopping suddenly. They were near the entrance to the dungeons, just a staircase away from their objective. However, an obstacle lay on their path – standing near the stairs, smiling amiably in their direction, was none other than the infuriating king of Shou Shimaron – Saralegui!

"Lord Damien. Gisela-san. How nice to see you here."

"We're on our way to check the prisoner," said Gisela, returning the human king's smile. "I brought Lord Damien for a second opinion."

"Of course," said the Shou Shimaron king, looking at Damien. "You are a healer too, am I correct?"

Damien nodded stiffly.

"You must be really close," Saralegui remarked, gesturing to the general direction of the prison cells. "The prisoner had been calling for you all this time…"

"I see," said Damien testily. "I better go to him then. If you'll excuse me…?"

"I don't mind, my lord," said the Shou Shimaron king, the smile never leaving his lips. "I was about to see Yuuri, anyway. Besides, I think," – he gave Damien a meaningful glance – "that you have something important to ask the prisoner?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, my lord."

"Oh?" Saralegui started to walk towards Damien. When he was roughly at the same level as the latter, he stopped and whispered, "And I thought you were going to ask the prisoner where your brother is right now." He laughed good-naturedly and said in a louder voice, "I guess I was wrong."

Damien's eyes widened with shock and fury. "What…how did you…Who told you _that_?"

Saralegui walked away without answering. Damien was about to follow him when he heard Gisela calling his name urgently. He hesitated for the space of a heartbeat before finally deciding that confronting the Shou Shimaron king would have to wait. Right now, he had to deal with the Ryuzoku first.

He followed the healer down the stairway, only to come to a halt in front of the cell where the prisoner was being held. Somebody was already standing there.

Greyheim!

* * *

Out in the castle grounds, on the way to Shinou's Temple, Murata turned to the silent men behind him and said conversationally, "Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld are getting along well, aren't they?"

Yozak answered cheerfully, taking the bait, "I noticed that too. Funny isn't it, what a little competition could do?"

"And Shibuya isn't even the competitive type, now that I think about it," said Murata. "He must really like Lord von Bielefeld a lot even if he doesn't realize it himself."

"Yet," added Yozak, grinning at Gwendal in particular. "Right?"

Gwendal grunted in response, fixing the spy and the sage with a critical eye. "Much as I admire your attempt to deflect the topic at hand, it is not working. You do realize that, don't you?"

Murata had the grace to look sheepish; Yozak let out an unabashed chuckle, eventually progressing into fits of laughter.

"Worth a try," said Murata, eyes hidden behind the sheen of his glasses.

"So, what exactly is happening, Geika?" asked Conrad. "You know something."

Yozak subsided long enough to say jokingly, "You haven't formed another secret organization involving dragons and dragon riders in one of your past lives, have you?"

Murata grinned despite himself, knowing that the spy was taking a jibe at the organization he had formed ages ago – the White Crows – which incidentally gave them a lot of trouble in the past year. He said, "I didn't…" – he smiled significantly – "…but guess who did."

He watched the three men's faces intently, wondering who would get the answer first. Gwendal and Conrad both had the superior intellect, but they were beaten to it by Yozak, who stopped laughing altogether and gasped.

"You don't mean _Shinou_?"

Murata smiled enigmatically. "In a manner of speaking."

* * *

Shori watched Bob suffer.

He lay helplessly on the floor, powerless to do anything but watch as Ryuu's lips moved soundlessly, head bowed down as if in prayer. He watched, unable to look away, as the enemy extended one pale hand towards Bob's chest…as the Maou's torso glowed…as an orb of light slowly made its way out of Bob's body…

The Maou's eyes rolled upward, mouth open in a silent scream.

Shori shut his eyes tight, unable to look anymore. He must do something. Anything! It was his fault! Bob shouldn't suffer because of him. He shouldn't die…!

Shori did a quick mental check of himself. His body hadn't been injured that much. When Ryuu attacked him, Shori had jumped away just in time to evade a blow aimed at his upper body. But in the process, his legs were hit, and with the painful crack that followed, Shori was sure that some bones were broken. He couldn't walk, much less, stand up.

To his surprise, Ryuu didn't follow through on his first attack. Instead, the man turned his attention to Dr. Rodriguez, hitting him viciously across the face. The wrestler guy, on the other hand, attacked Bob. Weisser took a seat on the sofa and watched.

If Shori didn't know any better, he would have assumed that the enemy, for reasons unknown, was taking it easy on him. But it was such a ridiculous thought that he dismissed it immediately. Instead, he focused all his remaining energy on one thing – summoning his maryoku.

He had done it before, back in Shin Makoku. He knew how to summon the water dragons, how to control them. But he had never done it on Earth. Nevertheless, he knew it was possible. Yuuri had done it.

And so could he. He needed to. _Please_, he thought desperately, _I need help._

Shori felt the power pour out from somewhere within him, a warm feeling spreading from his chest, down to the tips of his fingers and toes. When he opened his eyes, he could almost discern a faint bluish light surrounding his body like a shield. Hovering protectively in front of him, roaring furiously, were two water dragons. _His_ water dragons.

Shori felt the heat building up in his feet. He felt the pain fading away until he found that he could move his legs again. Slowly, he stood up.

Ryuu noticed his unnatural recovery and let go of Bob to face him. Shori let the energy fill his body…his mind…until all thoughts have gone aside from the need to protect…to avenge…

Shori lifted his right hand. A water dragon curled around it, and he could feel the ice cold water running through its body. "Go," he whispered to it, and the dragon shot forward like a javelin, aiming for Ryuu. Its twin followed suit a split-second later.

There was the satisfying sound of water splashing against something solid, and Ryuu disappeared in a burst of foam and water. For a second, Shori thought that he had made a solid hit, but then the water receded and his eyes narrowed at the sight before him.

Ryuu was still standing at the same spot, unscathed. But there was something different about him. He was shining. His white hair hovered around his face giving the impression that he was submerged in water. His irises were no longer discernible against the white of his eyes, giving him a strangely ethereal look.

Ryuu copied Shori's previous movement, lifting one hand up. Shori gaped in shock as a water dragon appeared, twisting itself on the enemy's wrist. A water-wielder?

Ryuu smirked, extending his hand. The dragon shot forward, jaws bared, going for Shori's head. Shori leapt aside and the dragon collided with the wall behind him.

Cursing, Shori summoned his element once more, willing it to transform back. He faced Ryuu, the dragons snapping angrily before him. But Ryuu had released another dragon to even out the odds. Shori gawked, petrified. The new dragon was made of fire!

It couldn't be possible! The enemy was a fire-wielder too?

The fire dragon attacked, grazing Shori's arm, igniting everything it touched as it shot past him before twisting around for another attack. Instinctively, Shori willed the water dragons to coil around his body, creating a shield against the fire. It seemed to work. But after some time, something sharp cut into his shield. Shori crossed his arms before him in an effort to protect himself as his dragons exploded into nothing. Something pushed him back against the window, glass breaking around him, scraping his face, his arms—

Shori felt a cold breeze blowing straight into his face. When he opened his eyes, a third dragon was there – a dragon made of wind!

Ryuu was a wind-wielder too? No, it couldn't be true…!

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Something so utterly impossible was happening right in front of him. Shori would have found it incredible if such a feat was done by somebody else – not their enemy, not somebody so dangerous…!

Ryuu was still smirking. "Want to see another one Shori-niisan?" he asked impishly. The ground shook, the floor cracking before their feet. From the cracks, out rose an earth dragon.

Shori stared at the four dragons – water, earth, wind, and fire – all floating ominously above their heads, at the beck and call of his enemy. He gulped. He didn't stand a chance. Not like this.

_What should I do?_

His eyes went to Dr. Rodriguez and Bob. The former was watching him with bated breath. The latter was mouthing something, looking desperate and close to panic. It was the first time that Shori had seen him like that.

And Shori felt an intense anger overshadowing the fear in his heart. He had to fight. It couldn't end like this.

As soon as his resolve hardened, he felt something huge and heavy forming inside his chest. With a cry, the power exploded out of his body in waves, pushing everything back.

The enemy's dragons roared in rage, twisting around each other, merging together to form one giant body. Shori willed all the maryoku in his being to compress in one hand, for one final shot that would end everything – either for him or for Ryuu.

Ryuu's smirk broadened. Shori heard Bob shout out, "No, Shori don't!"

But Shori had already released his maryoku, directing it at a spot between the combined beast's eyes. As soon as he did, he felt the power disappear from his body, leaving him weak and light-headed. With his eyes, he followed the burst of maryoku he had just released, waiting for it to make contact…

Then just as it was about to strike its target, the beast disappeared right before Shori's incredulous eyes. His maryoku darted into thin air, hitting nothing.

It took him several seconds to absorb what just happened. He just used the last of his maryoku for a shot that didn't connect. He blinked, looking around him. The carpet was soaking wet from all the water he had summoned, but there were no burning furniture, no cracked floor, no broken windows…

The realization hit Shori with the force of a rampaging bull, and he moaned. The dragons – everything the white-haired man had 'summoned' – were mere illusions.

And he had fallen for every bit of it. How could he have been so stupid?

There was no time to dwell on his foolishness. The air shimmered around the spot where he had shot his maryoku, contorting the images of the wall and furniture behind it. The spot shone brightly, opening up like a tear in a silky fabric.

Shori watched, horrified, as he understood what he had just done – he had done what the enemies wanted. He had opened a portal.

"No…" he groaned.

It was too late for regrets. The enemies – Weisser, Tier, and Ryuu – converged around the portal. One by one, they entered, disappearing into the light.

Shori fell, utterly drained, already drifting into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered before darkness finally overtook him was Ryuu's partly vanishing form, his voice echoing mockingly into the silence.

"Good job, Shori-niisan."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks once again to the people who reviewed the previous chapter – hannah-chii, pikeebo, kogu17 (I can't really answer your questions. I'll just try to update faster, okay? :)), MarianneBlacklands (Interesting pen name…Thanks for the encouragement!), chocowilliams, Arion Girl, and lilgurlanima._


	12. Chapter 11: Return of the Dragon Master

**Chapter 11: Return of the Dragon Master**

* * *

_But the blow didn't come._

_Frey slowly opened his eyes. The tip of Ryuu's blade was a hair away from his forehead. Ryuu wasn't moving._

_"You're giving up?" asked Ryuu in disgust. Frey blinked at him. The other man seemed to be talking more to himself, "And I actually thought that you would be the one. Damn Weisser. He must have made a mistake…" _

_Ryuu turned away, putting his sword back in the scabbard. Then he looked at Frey and spat, "Get out."_

_Frey stood up, perplexed by this sudden unexplained gesture of…mercy? Pity? Ryuu however, only looked disappointed, as if Frey had fallen short of his expectations._

_"The Lombard clan is no more," said the man sardonically. "You have no place here anymore."_

_Frey cleared his throat, "The dragons… What have you done with the rest—?"_

_Ryuu smirked. "You won't need them now, while I…well, I have huge plans for them. Besides, they won't remember you. You know the rules. I wouldn't even go near Drache now if I were you."_

_"Was…was this what you wanted all along…?"_

_Ryuu did not answer, and without another word, he walked away._

_Frey could only stare at Ryuu's back, feeling lost and alone. _

_The Lombard clan was no more._

_His parents were no more._

_Ryuu was no more._

* * *

"Where are the others?" boomed Greyheim Schwarz. "Where are they hiding?"

From where he was standing, Damien could see that his uncle was not making any progress. The man's shouts and threats did nothing to convince the prisoner, who was cowering in a corner, to speak out.

"_Where are the others?_" Greyheim roared again, shaking the steel bars separating him from the prisoner with growing frustration. Two Mazoku guards were standing at each side, attempting to pull him away.

Finally, Damien intervened. "What do you think are you doing?" he demanded.

His uncle stopped to stare at him. "Damien…"

"Damien-sama!" The prisoner reeled forward, grasping the steel bars urgently in an effort to get close to him. "Damien-sama…please…"

"Lynch…" Damien said in acknowledgment. "What are you doing here? Why have you returned?"

Lynch stared at him intently before regarding the other people around with caution. "Damien-sama…we've been looking for you. Please, we need to talk…alone…"

Damien glanced at Gisela. "Could you give us a moment…?"

Gisela nodded in understanding before ordering the Mazoku guards to leave. The guards stood their ground for a moment, but then surrendered the minute the healer narrowed her eyes at them.

"U-Understood, Sergeant!" the guards cried in unison, marching away.

Damien's lips curved into a smile. Mazoku really do have very strange behaviors. When they were gone, he turned to his uncle, "You too."

"You're asking me to leave?" said Greyheim incredulously. "_You're_ ordering _me_ to leave? Now, now Damien, you can't just do that to your dearest uncle…!"

"Actually, I could," replied Damien coldly. "Our deal is off."

"You can't just do that! Do you want everyone to know about—?"

"Don't insult my intelligence," said Damien, glaring severly at his uncle. "_Somebody_ already knows, so you obviously did not keep your part of the bargain."

To his credit, his uncle looked convincingly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Saralegui. You told him."

"I did not!" said Greyheim with a vehement shake of the head. "I swear I—!"

"Get out."

"Damien, believe me I didn't—"

"OUT!" Damien roared angrily. His uncle took one look at the vicious expression on his face before scuttling out of the door.

Alone now with the prisoner, Damien struggled to keep himself calm. There were so many things that he'd like to ask, so many issues bottled up inside him for over a decade. But despite himself, he ended up asking the very question that Saralegui had predicted he'd ask:

"Lynch…where is Max?"

The prisoner gave him a sorrowful stare. "He…he left…"

"Left? He left you? But, that night…you and the others went with him, after he left Dai Shimaron…"

"That's the problem Damien-sama," Lynch replied, speaking quickly, as if he wanted to say the things he needed to tell him before his time runs out. "Just after…we left Dai Shimaron…we traveled north, where Raven Port was rumored to be…"

"You mean, the land of the Ryuzoku?"

"Yes…we managed to find the place…we've been living there for the past ten years. But, over a year ago…your brother…disappeared…"

Damien's brow furrowed with uncertainty. Disappeared?

Lynch continued, "And that's when it started…without your brother to guide us…without him controlling the dragons…everything fell apart…The dragons are dying…_We _are all dying…That's why I came looking for you…"

"You were the one who ordered that dragon to attack me?" asked Damien in astonishment.

The prisoner shook his mangy head. "Not attack you…Just to find you…and bring you to us…"

"And what do you need from me?"

"Damien-sama…" Lynch met his eyes. "Your brother was a Dragon Master, and he was supposed to be responsible…in keeping the clan together…The life of every Ryuzoku is tied to the Master's…If the Master dies, a new one should be found immediately…or the rest suffer…"

"Are you saying that Max is dead?" Damien had trouble comprehending all the information that the prisoner was handing him. True, he was the only one in the family who had not known about their ancestry. He had only found out about this ten years ago, and even then, he had difficulty accepting the truth – that he was unnatural after all. Just like the Mazoku, he too, wasn't human. He was – he laughed bitterly to himself – a half-breed…

Just like the Shin Makoku Maou. And Saralegui. The Shou Shimaron king must be laughing at him behind his back right now.

But Damien had denied it. For ten long years. And now, there was no denying it any longer. His past had finally caught up with him – in the guise of the prisoner who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"We're not really sure…some say that we should wait for him…that he'd surely return…but most are not willing to wait any longer…That's why I came to find you, Damien-sama…please…we need you…_to take your brother's place_…"

_Take your brother's place…_

"Are you insane?" Damien blurted out as soon as the words had sunk in. "I do not even know anything about the Ryuzoku!"

"The others could…teach you…They're waiting in a…mountain…near Francia…"

"You want _me_ to go to them?"

"You are our only chance…Damien-sama. You _have_ to help the others…Or they'll all _die…_"

Damien almost laughed out loud. The nerve of the man to ask a favor from _him_! To place the pressure on _him_! The prisoner seemed to sense his thoughts for he looked away, ashamed, and said, "I know that we have no right to…ask you for anything…after what our Master had done…to you…and your parents…but we have no choice…"

"What about Max?" Damien demanded. "You said so yourself. _He's_ your Master. Why don't you look for _him_?"

"We…did…We looked for him…but we can't…find him…"

"Wouldn't he return?"

Lynch looked away, eyes shadowed with pain. "I doubt that he'd return Damien-sama…Some time before he left, I heard him talking to his friends…He was saying that he needed to find someone…and that they needed to leave the clan…"

The prisoner turned to meet his eyes, his expression haunted. "Your brother won't be returning because…I heard that he…he had traveled to…_another world_."

* * *

"Let's go," Wolfram said as soon as Conrad and the others had gone.

Yuuri blinked in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"You really need to pay more attention, you know."

"Huh?"

"Conrad and the others are up to something. If it's about the dragons and that person who was riding it, I want to find out." Wolfram began striding purposefully towards the opposite direction.

"So, where are we going?" Yuuri asked again, walking faster to keep up with Wolfram. He marveled at how swift and nimble the boy's movements were when he had just recovered from two dragons' attacks just a few days apart from each other.

"To the dragon rider. I want to know what he has to say about this."

Yuuri followed Wolfram down a flight of stairs, leading to one of the isolated dungeons of Blood Pledge Castle, where the prisoner was locked up. They didn't talk for a while, but for Yuuri, being this close to the boy after a disastrous week was more than enough. It was strangely comforting.

Near the prison's entrance, Wolfram came to an abrupt halt. Yuuri walked right into his back, their bodies accidentally melding together for the briefest second. Yuuri's face burned, and he began stammering an apology.

Wolfram, however, didn't even notice. He was looking straight ahead at two familiar figures who appeared to be engaged in a heated discussion. Following the boy's gaze, Yuuri saw Damien and Greyheim Schwarz standing a foot apart, glaring daggers at one other. Gisela and two guards were hovering behind a wall, seemingly too embarrassed to try and break up the argument that was slowly escalating into a full-blown shouting match between the nephew and his uncle.

"Gisela," Wolfram whispered softly and the healer spun around to face them.

"Kakka! Heika!"

"What are they doing here? Didn't Gwendal say that no one should—?"

Yuuri's words were lost in the midst of Greyheim's overpowering voice, as the man roared out tenaciously, "I did not tell Saralegui anything! He's lying!"

"That's beyond the point now," Damien growled back. "My decision is final! I will _not_ be competing for the throne!"

"You're just handing Dai Shimaron over to that Shinzoku brat?"

"Why not?" Damien replied scathingly. "I'm actually starting to believe that he would do a much better job than you or I would...!"

"You can't be serious! And what are _you_ going to do?"

"That is none of your business."

"Hah!" Greyheim shouted in comprehension. "The prisoner told you something! Did he tell you where the others are? Where are they?"

"_That is none of your business_," Damien repeated, glowering.

But the other man was not about to give up. "You know where they are! You're going to them, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!"

Greyheim eyes bulged with exasperation and disbelief. "Why not? Are you _daft_? Don't you understand what's happening? This is _our _chance! If we could seize control of the others, then we could—"

"Since when have you been interested in the Ryuzoku?" Damien argued. "You hate them as much as I do!"

"Well we have to face facts! I'm not getting anywhere here with these Mazoku idiots! We'll lose the throne at this rate! But if we have control of _dragons_—!"

"How could you even talk like that? Have you forgotten what they did to my father? _Your _brother?"

"The past is the past Damien. _This _is the present. And to survive the present, we need _power_."

Damien seemed to be gritting his teeth. "You sound just like Max."

"And what is wrong with that?" Greyheim shook his head in exasperation. "And Max? Where is Max? Is he still with the Ryuzoku?"

Yuuri scratched his head at Greyheim's remark. Damien's brother was already dead, wasn't he? Yozak said so.

It took Damien a moment to answer. "No. No, he's not."

"All the more reason for you to go to the Ryuzoku! This is a rare chance, Damien! And will you please stop obsessing about your brother! Even if you do find him, you will never stand a chance against him!"

"I've made my decision. Stay out of this."

Greyheim howled, "I'm only trying to protect you! Max is dangerous…!"

"Protect me?" Damien shrieked back. "You forced me to come all the way here for your schemes! You _used_ me! You _blackmailed_ me!"

"Blackmailed?! You should be thankful that I took you back! If I hadn't, you would have spent all your life rotting in some forsaken town, drowning in a bottle of wine, chasing after your brother's shadow! If your father were here—"

"DON'T!" Damien screeched. "Don't you dare—!"

Greyheim flinched, and he seemed to calm down a little. "Look, Damien. I don't know what you're thinking about right now, but please see some _sense_—"

"No," Damien whispered harshly. "You have no hold on me any longer. I don't give a damn about the throne or your plans."

"Damien…please…" Greyheim was pleading now. "Think about this! With the Ryuzoku, we could finally take control of Dai Shimaron! A–and perhaps more! We don't need to go on with these stupid negotiations! You don't need to continue seeing that von Bielefeld brat…!"

Yuuri's eyes narrowed at the mention of his fiancé. Beside him, Wolfram took a faltering step back, as if Greyheim's words had been a physical blow, as if they had been tangible enough to push him away. The two politicians were still too engaged in their discussion to notice their presence.

"Do. Not. Bring. Wolfram. Into. This!" Damien spat, enunciating each word. "Just _don't_…!"

Greyheim stopped to gawk at his nephew. "What? Where is this coming from? You…You couldn't possibly have…" Then he started to laugh and when he spoke again, his voice was laden with contempt and incredulity. "You've fallen for that Mazoku brat! Good god, Damien, you were supposed to _use _him, not _fall_ for him!"

Yuuri gasped out loud, startling the two arguing men. Greyheim looked horrified as he took in the sight of Yuuri, Wolfram, Gisela, and the guards, standing just a few meters away, within hearing distance.

"Maou-Heika!"

Damien also turned to face them, but his eyes were on Wolfram's disbelieving face.

"Wolfram…!"

"How _dare_ you," said Yuuri, shaking with anger. One look at Wolfram's face and he knew that the boy was severely hurt at what they had just overheard. Yuuri couldn't take it. He felt the Maou stir inside him, demanding for Damien's blood, and he took a menacing step forward. At that moment, he could have happily torn the Dai Shimaron delegates apart – limb by limb.

But Wolfram threw out an arm to stop him. Yuuri looked at him curiously, but the boy's face was covered in shadows, fringes of golden hair hiding his eyes from view. Wolfram shook his head slightly, forbidding him to go on.

Pain – sharp, intense, and piercing – gripped Yuuri's chest. Wolfram was protecting Damien. Wolfram didn't want him to hurt Damien, despite the fact that Damien had hurt him.

Damien opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He stared desperately at Wolfram, then shaking his head, he strode past them, running away as soon as he had reached the stairs.

"Damien!" Greyheim called out, ignoring the Maou and his companions, running after his nephew.

"Damien…" Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri frowned at his fiancé. Why didn't he sound remotely angry about Damien's betrayal? To his surprise, Wolfram started to turn away. Guessing his intention, Yuuri quickly grabbed the boy by the elbow to stop him.

Wolfram turned to him impatiently. "What?"

"I…I…" Yuuri didn't know what to say. Why did he stop Wolfram in the first place?

"Yuuri, let me go," Wolfram said, trying to pull his hand away.

"Stay," Yuuri blurted out, surprising even himself.

Wolfram looked confused. "What…?"

Yuuri tightened his grip on his fiancé's arm, not wanting to let go. "Stay with me."

* * *

"Shinou-Heika is not here," Ulrike explained softly.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Conrad asked, brows creased.

"He has gone somewhere far away…somewhere I couldn't reach…"

Murata had no trouble deciphering the priestess' vague statement for he commented thoughtfully, "There again? He's been going there a lot lately."

"They summoned him again, Geika," said Ulrike gravely.

"Summoned where?" Conrad interjected, somewhat amazed at the fact that some higher power could send for _Shinou_ – who was almost like a god in Shin Makoku – as easily as that.

Murata made a face. "Sadly, I'm not at a liberty to tell you anything…"

"What now, Geika?" Yozak asked, verbalizing what was in everyone's minds.

Murata could only shrug in response. "We will have to wait."

"But how long do you think will it take Shin—?"

"Geika!" said Ulrike suddenly, eyes unfocused, wide with surprise. She fell to her knees. The men crowded anxiously around her.

"Ulrike! What is it?"

"Geika, the portal…it's…"

Conrad saw Murata's eyes dim slightly, as if a light had gone out in them. The sage seemed to be sensing for something with his mind.

"It's Bob…" the sage whispered after a moment, "…and Shibuya's…older brother…"

"There's something more, Geika…" added Ulrike in a far-away voice, "…somebody…is…crossing…"

Murata's head suddenly shot up, and Conrad could see his black eyes contracting with what seemed to be shock. "This is…this is…"

"Geika!" Conrad called out, unable to take the tension of waiting. "What is happening?"

"It's—"

"That's quite enough." Shinou was suddenly standing behind Murata, placing a restraining hand on the sage's shoulder.

"Shinou-Heika!"

"Shinou…?"

"There's nothing to worry about," the Original King told his priestess and his sage with an indecipherable expression. Turning his attention to Conrad and the others, he said, "You should go back to the castle. The Maou needs you."

Conrad stared at the deity for a moment, several questions whipping inside his head, but he knew better than to voice them out. Given his past experiences with both the Daikenja and the Original King, Conrad knew that he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

"Yes, Shinou-Heika," Conrad said, nodding deferentially, before leaving the room with Gwendal and Yozak. As the door snapped shut behind them, he heard Murata say angrily:

"What is the meaning of this Shinou? What the hell is going—?"

The door closed, and all was silent.

Conrad sighed, once again finding himself in a familiar quandary. Something is happening. Something is going to happen. He could almost feel it in the air. Danger is coming.

But just like before, Shinou was leaving them – him – to grope in the dark. Shinou wouldn't tell them anything – at least not for the time being. But unlike before, Conrad decided, he would not doubt again. He would trust them. Trust the sage. Trust Ulrike.

Trust Shinou.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

_Stay with me._

Yuuri had said it. He was so surprised that he froze for a moment, mouth agape. Wolfram looked back at him, eyebrows arched upward, glancing alternately at Yuuri's scarlet face to their intertwined hands.

Yuuri repeated firmly, finding his voice at last, "Stay with me."

"W-What are you saying?" said Wolfram, averting his gaze, a blush staining his cheeks.

Yuuri felt extremely uncomfortable, but somehow, saying those words also felt good. If he were to be honest with himself, he _had_ been jealous – jealous at all the attention that Wolfram had been showering on Damien Schwarz. Wolfram's world had always revolved around Yuuri, and when he was suddenly no longer the center of Wolfram's universe, Yuuri felt oddly displaced. And, yes, lonely…

True – he had been a bit annoyed with Wolfram's overbearing attitude, and in the past, he had avoided his accidental fiancé as much as he could, opting for Conrad's serenity or Greta's cheerfulness or even Saralegui's affability. He much rather preferred them to Wolfram's jealousy.

However, given the events that took place in the past week – the arrival of the visitors from Shimaron, the dragons' attacks, the appearance of the Ryuzoku – Yuuri couldn't help but miss Wolfram's company. And now that his fiancé had started talking to him again, being with him again, Yuuri would do just about anything to keep it that way.

"I meant that I want you to be with me," Yuuri explained, a bit embarrassed but also determined. "Just like before." _Before Damien-san came_, he added silently. He would have loved to say more – to say that he missed being around him, to reveal how much he had hated the sight of him and Damien together – but he held back. He wasn't a hundred percent comfortable, speaking about his feelings that way. Maybe in the future…?

"Fine then. Wimp," Wolfram mumbled, still not meeting Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri couldn't help but grin at his fiancé. "It's been a long time you know, since you called me that…"

"I just called you a 'wimp' a while back," Wolfram reminded him. "In the courtyard."

"Well, excluding that. It felt like a long time…"

They finally met each other's eyes, and Yuuri's smile broadened considerably. It almost felt like the last grueling week had not happened, as if Damien Schwarz had not weaseled his way into their lives, had not driven a wedge between them.

But the moment did not last.

"Yuuri!" Saralegui approached from behind, and for the first time, Yuuri was not pleased to see him. The other king had such impeccable timing.

And, he wasn't alone. As usual, Belias was behind Saralegui's shoulder, hovering protectively. Yuuri stared at the newcomers with a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. He also suddenly remembered that Gisela and the two guards were standing just a few inches away, watching them intently. Yuuri blushed. He supposed he should release Wolfram's hand now, but he still couldn't move.

It was Wolfram who pulled away first. Yuuri would have protested, but Saralegui ran forward, grasping the same hand that Wolfram had just let go. Yuuri immediately noted the difference – Wolfram's hands were much warmer, and tougher, probably because of decades of handling a sword. Saralegui's were softer but many times colder.

Yuuri thought that their personalities were also the same way. Wolfram was a bit intimidating – given his beauty and status – but once Yuuri got to know him, he realized that beyond his daunting exterior, Wolfram was actually a warm-hearted person. Sara, on the other hand, had appeared at first glance to be kind and compassionate, but beneath his attractive face, the Shou Shimaron king had a strong tendency to be cold and manipulative. Yuuri was realizing for the first time that most of what he had seen from Saralegui was nothing more than a mask.

Wolfram and Sara were both stunningly beautiful, but Yuuri had never met two people who were exact opposites of one another. Warm and cold. Fire and ice. Day and night.

Yuuri thought he knew which one he preferred more.

"Are you okay? They said you fought the dragon," Sara asked.

"I'm fine," Yuuri answered, trying to smile. "Wolfram was there so…"

"Oh…" Sara glanced at Wolfram, seeming to notice him for the first time. Releasing Yuuri's hand, he said, "I see you have recovered Lord von Bielefeld."

"Yes, thank you," Wolfram replied curtly.

Sara smiled pleasantly. "I'm happy for you. Lord Schwarz has really done a good job. He must really like you."

Sara's remark brought back Greyheim's words – _You've fallen for that Mazoku brat! – _and Yuuri cringed. He snapped, "What do you want Sara?"

The Shou Shimaron king seemed taken aback by his petulance. Yuuri realized that it must have been the first time that he had spoken to Sara in that manner. He was too annoyed to feel guilty though.

"I need to talk to you, Yuuri," said Sara, smile fading from his face.

"Now?"

"It's urgent."

Beside him, Yuuri felt Wolfram stir, about to step away. Without even thinking, he slipped his hand on Wolfram's once more, pulling him back to his side.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said in an undertone. "Saralegui needs to talk to you."

"Stay," Yuuri said firmly, squeezing the blond's hand. To Sara, he said, "You don't mind, do you?"

Sara fixed Wolfram with a strange, almost envious, look. "Not at all. Gisela-san may also join us."

Yuuri nodded for Gisela to come nearer. "So what is it?"

Before Sara could speak, a blood-curdling scream came from the prison cell just beside them, effectively sidetracking everybody's attention. It was Gisela who acted first, dashing to the source of the scream.

Wolfram and Yuuri were behind her in a second, stopping short just outside the bars. Gisela was bending over the prisoner's immobile form, then shaking her head once, she stepped away.

"Gisela?" Yuuri asked.

"Heika…" Gisela seemed close to tears.

"What is it?"

"He…is dead."

* * *

Gunter was very frustrated.

He had been looking for the Schwarzes for over an hour now, but Lord Greyheim and Lord Damien were nowhere to be found. A guard had seen the elder Schwarz walking towards the direction of the dungeons not too long ago, while a maid had seen the younger Schwarz with Gisela, also heading to the same place.

Gunter had decided to follow them there, but then on the way, he nearly collided with Damien Schwarz who seemed to be sprinting away from something. Before he could recover from his surprise, Lord Greyheim came running along the corner, passing him by without another glance.

_Guess the meeting would have to wait, _Gunter thought, watching the two men disappear along the bend. Gunter had then decided that he would just return to the library and continue his (still fruitless) search on any information about the Ryuzoku.

The library was empty, save for Greta who was asleep in one of the tables, a large book propped open against her head.

"Greta," Gunter shook the girl slightly, waking her up. Greta stirred, opening one chocolate-brown eye.

"Gunter…" She looked around sleepily.

Gunter smiled down at her. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"I was looking for Yuuri and Wolfram. Wolfram promised me he'd tell me a dragon story…" The girl yawned. "But I can't find them so I just thought I'd read one from here…"

"Oh," Gunter said, realizing that the girl must have been lonely, all this time that her two fathers' attentions were directed elsewhere.

"But its okay," Greta said, smiling. "I knew Yuuri and Wolfram were busy. Anyway, I got this really amazing storybook about dragons…"

Gunter listened to the girl's chatter for a moment. Even though she wasn't really the Maou's daughter, Gunter could see some similarities between her and her adoptive father – the warm smile, the unassuming attitude, the carefree aura…

"…and then they had various clans – the Lombard clan, the Rosenthal clan…" Greta babbled on animatedly.

Gunter couldn't help but smile once more. She really reminds him strongly of the Maou…

"…and then the Ryuzoku had different capabilities – there are Tamers and Riders…"

She certainly is a cute one, to be so absorbed in a simple story…

"…and then there's a Master! Could you believe that in a Ryuzoku clan, the death of a Master could mean the death of everyone if he is not replaced immediately…?"

So interested in the Ryuzo—

"…but a Master who kills another Master would gain control of all the dragons that that clan had Tamed…but if he dies a natural death…"

Gunter blinked. Wait a minute. The Ryuzoku?

"What book are you reading, Greta?" he asked, now paying more attention.

"Oh…this…" The girl handed him the leather-bound book. Gunter noticed that it was a very old one – the pages were a dark brown color, and the characters were nearly fading away. There was also a musty smell, characteristic of something that had long been kept away, and was now being touched for the first time.

Gunter turned to the first page and read:

_Four thousand years ago, there lived a man named Gavriel who was blessed with the unique ability to communicate with dragons. Dragons were wild creatures, but this man could tame them, ride them, master them. This man's descendants were soon known as…the Ryuzoku…"_

Gunter stared at the words. Then forgetting where he was and who he was talking to, he exclaimed, "This was the book I was talking about! I knew I had read about the Ryuzoku somewhere! This was it! I read this back when I was very young…!"

"Uh…Gunter?" Greta was staring at him questioningly, looking surprised at his speech.

Gunter was beyond noticing, now absorbed in his discovery. He turned the book over, looking for the author's name. The characters embossed at its spine were also fading but Gunter could still make out a name – Erhard Wincott.

"Gunter?"

He snapped out of his reverie, noticing Greta, who was pointing at something outside the window. A messenger pigeon was urgently tapping at the glass.

"Oh, a message." Gunter opened the window and the bird flew in, landing with practiced agility on his shoulder. He removed the small scroll attached to the pigeon's foot, unfolded it and began reading. He turned white.

"Gunter?"

"Ah, this is terrible!" he exclaimed, panicking. "The Noble Houses…the leaders…"

"Gunter?" repeated Greta, not understanding anything.

"They're coming…!" Gunter stared around miserably. "They'll be arriving here tomorrow night!"

Gunter stared at the message, wondering how he should break the news to the overly-strained Maou. He had a strong feeling that Shibuya Yuuri wouldn't take this lightly.

* * *

Francia.

Peaceful. Bucolic.

Home of overly friendly, excessively helpful, utterly annoying people.

Ryuu gnashed his teeth together, swearing that the next farmer who would stop to offer him a ride in his hay-filled wagon would definitely get several broken bones in return. How he hated small towns! Didn't the locals here have any sense of self-preservation at all? He was dangerous for goodness' sake!

Ryuu thought that if everything ended and he had managed to survive somehow, he would rather go back to Earth and live there. At least the Earth people avoided him, left him alone, perhaps because they could sense on an instinctual level that he was dangerous. Or perhaps his unusual appearance turns them off. Whichever it was, Ryuu _liked _to be left alone, not badgered every other minute for something that he didn't need or want. Like a ride.

He heard the clip-clopping of several hooves, and Ryuu sighed in exasperation, readying himself for another cheerful face popping out of the blue, asking him if he needed a _ride_.

This time, it wasn't a wagon, but a fancy-looking carriage that came to a halt right behind him. Ryuu was preparing his 'No-thanks-I-could-walk' speech when he caught sight of the banner attached to the carriage's roof – the emblem of the Royal House of Francia.

"Would you like a ride, sir?" A friendly face peered out of the curtained window. Ryuu could see the gleam of a crown perched upon the man's head. _King Antoine of Francia_, he thought instantly, recognizing the oval, boyish face and the shoulder-length blue hair. How he had grown.

"Sir?" King Antoine inquired, leaning forward to look at him closely. Ryuu could almost see the spark of recognition in the king's eyes. He pulled his cloak tighter, bending his head down, careful not to look into the other man's face.

"I am fine Heika. I am merely looking for some friends of mine. Thank you for your offer."

"Are you sure?" asked the king, cocking his head to one side.

Ryuu nodded. "Yes, Heika."

"Well then, be careful on your way. There are dragons about, and they're agitated. Don't stay on the road alone."

Ryuu fought hard to hide a smirk. "I'm sure the dragons wouldn't want to touch someone like me, Heika."

Antoine looked at him for a moment, suspicion and uncertainty visible in his eyes. Then he shrugged. "Just be careful."

With those parting words of caution, the king's carriage rolled away.

Ryuu was left standing alone beside the unpaved road, thinking about his next move. He didn't expect that he would meet someone he had known before, just when he had arrived. He supposed he shouldn't have walked out into the open, but the prospect of being able to explore Francia after so many years was just so tempting.

Besides, he had yet to find Tier and Weisser. His two companions had entered the portal seconds earlier than he had, and perhaps because of that, they had not arrived together. Ryuu could only hope that wherever those two landed, it was somewhere close to the Francian territories.

He needed to find them as soon as he could. If he only had a horse so he could travel faste—

He blinked. There was something faster and more reliable than a horse. Something he could summon and control better. Those creatures had probably sensed his return anyway, if they were acting so – what word did the Francian King use? – 'agitated.'

Ryuu reached out with his mind. King Antoine said that there were some nearby. If he could just find one…

He felt a tug. He pushed, trying to find the source. Then he felt it more strongly…a sharper tug…and then a connection…

_Hello, missed me? _he said with his mind, and in the distance, he heard an answering roar.

Ryuu smiled. He just found himself a dragon.

* * *

In a mountain, somewhere near the capital of Francia, a group of people stood up, suddenly alert. The dragons were all behaving strangely, all growling at something, looking out into the open. Then one of them – the largest one, the strange one with the scarlet scales and milky-white eyes – took off, soaring through the countryside.

The men followed the departing beast with their eyes, all looking uncertain and suspicious, and yet also a bit hopeful.

This could only mean one thing…

"I told you he's back," Weisser told the men around him. The Ryuzoku stared back. All around them, the dragons roared.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to chocowilliams, pikeebo, Akiray, lilgurlanima, nickypooh, and kogu17 for the comments. _

_I've finally reached the point where I had to shove everything I've written in some dark corner of my hard drive and forget about them for a few days, so that I could look at them again later with an objective eye. So I looked over this chapter a few days after writing it, and still I couldn't cut it short. It's quite longer than the others, but I've decided to keep it as is. After all, cutting it would just delay the other events from taking place, which I wouldn't want to do at all. _

_Since this chapter is long overdue in the first place, I'll just go ahead and post the next one. Thanks for reading. _


	13. Chapter 12: Damien's Brother

**Chapter 12: Damien's Brother**

* * *

_"Didn't you hear?"_

_"The Lombards were defeated?"_

_"All dead? Who killed them?"_

_"Someone named Ryuu. They said he was also the one who finished off the entire Schwarz clan…!"_

_"What about the Lombards' son?"_

_"Frey Lombard? No one knows…"_

_"But shouldn't he be the next Master?"_

_"Over whom? There's nobody left in the Lombard clan…"_

_Frey squirmed on his seat, adjusting the hood of his cloak so that his face was completely concealed in its shadow. He was in a tavern, an untouched mug of ale set in front of him, listening to the conversations of the people at the other side of the room but not really understanding any of it. He could hear the emotions behind them, though – the incredulity, the horror, the undisguised glee – as they pounced upon the news of his parents' deaths and of the fall of his clan. _

_Frey felt numb to it all. _

_He turned around to face the half-opened window, wondering why he couldn't feel anything. He should mourn for his parents, for the demise of his clan, for the destruction of the life he had known…for the loss of a friend…_

_Ryuu…_

_What happened to him? Something must have happened when Frey left…Otherwise, why would Ryuu…? Why did he…? Why…?_

_Frey shook his head. It was no use asking himself the same questions over again when the person who could answer them was miles away from where he was right now. _

_A week had passed since that fateful day. Frey had left Raven Port, going from town to town, staying not longer than a day in each…always on the move. He needed to move…needed to forget…needed to escape…_

_But things keep catching up with him._

_"Oi…isn't that…?"_

_Frey caught the half-whispered question and he froze. His hood had slipped a little, strands of golden hair sliding past the cloth. The tavern had fallen silent and he could feel several pairs of eyes boring a hole into his back. _

_Frey stood up, securing his hood with one hand. The inquisitive eyes followed him as he made his way out the door. As soon as he exited, the whispers returned full blast._

_"That was _him_, right?"_

_"What's he doing here?"_

_"Isn't there some kind of bounty over his head?"_

_"I did hear that members of the Souma clan were after him…"_

_Frey sighed disgustedly. When will it all stop? He just wanted to be alone…to forget…to grieve…_

_He just wanted everything to end._

* * *

_We want you to take your brother's place…_

Damien could still hear the prisoner's voice. He could still see his emaciated face. He could still feel his desperation…sense his pain…

_Your brother left us…_

Max. Was this what power does to a person? Max had known about their lineage; he had known about the Ryuzoku. But why did he have to go searching for the rest…? Why did he have to bring them to Dai Shimaron? Why did he have to…?

Max had been greedy. He had wanted so much power even when he was little. He had always been ambitious. Unlike Damien. Damien had always been simpler, more content with life as it was…

_Your brother was looking for someone…_

What was it this time? A scheme to obtain more power? Who was Max looking for?

_Your brother went to another world…_

And what was that all about? Damien knew that there were other worlds. The Maou himself came from another world. But what was Max doing there?

Damien stood up, making up his mind. He will find Max…no matter what it took…

It was high time for his brother to pay for everything he had done.

* * *

Wolfram sat still, clenching his teeth. He was in the castle grounds, ostensibly to meet and inspect his men and prepare them for the visit of the Noble House leaders. But as it were, Wolfram had lasted for only five minutes on his feet before a familiar nauseous feeling started to set in.

He was almost used to it by now – the nausea, the headache, and the recurring nightmares. He was obviously sick with something, although he still hadn't told anybody about it. But with this new symptom, he guessed it really was time to consult a healer.

Wolfram was hallucinating. That was the only thing he could come up with to explain the onslaught of sounds and images assaulting him even when he was awake. He was still having nightmares. But now he was having them too in broad daylight, disrupting his waking hours. He couldn't even have a single conversation with anybody without spacing out.

Wolfram would have gone to Gisela but the healer was busy helping out Anissina with the examination of the dragons' – and the dragon rider's – remains. Damien, on the other hand, was avoiding him.

Yesterday was truly a day of surprises. They had barely gotten over the death of the prisoner – or more specifically, over the fact that they had not been able to question him before he expired – when they encountered a panicky Gunter out in the hallway, rambling something about a storybook and a message.

When the man finally got his act together, they were able to understand that the former had at last found some information about the Ryuzoku, and that a message had arrived announcing that the leaders of the Noble Houses would be coming to the castle.

Meanwhile, it took some time to calm Gisela for she seemed so upset about the prisoner's death, but as soon as she did, she confessed that the prisoner had been asking for Damien Schwarz, and that to humor a dying man's wish, she had brought the Dai Shimaron representative to talk to him. The healer was severely scolded by Gunter for what she had done, and even Gwendal as soon as the latter returned from Shinou's Temple. Still, what was done was done.

Absorbing all these information was no small task, and at that time, Wolfram was wondering wryly what would come next. Unwillingly, he had turned to Saralegui, expecting the king to reveal another mind-shattering information. But then to Wolfram's surprise, the Shou Shimaron king had simply smiled and said that what he wanted to say could wait.

Wolfram felt that Saralegui was holding a bomb in his hand, and that the human king was only waiting for a bigger audience – and a more grandiose opportunity such as the impending council – to let it loose. He would have to keep an eye on the treacherous king.

Wolfram sighed, his thoughts returning to that other scene yesterday, when they overheard Damien and Greyheim's argument. He remembered Damien's expression when he turned to face them.

Wolfram couldn't help but feel sorry for Damien. He was right all along. Damien was a pawn in his uncle's political game. Greyheim was blackmailing him, forcing him to compete for the crown when Damien obviously didn't want it.

And the mention of the Ryuzoku. So the Ryuzoku were involved in the murder of Damien's family. And what about his brother, Max? What did he have to do with everything? He was supposedly dead, but the way Greyheim and Damien had talked about him, it would appear that he had somehow survived…

Wolfram sat at the edge of the fountain, cradling his head in both hands. The headache was becoming worse. Even Gisela's herbal remedy didn't work anymore. He stared at the grass beneath his boots, not really seeing anything, several images superimposed against one another as his hallucinations returned.

Wolfram blinked, looking up. A hazy figure was standing right in front of him – a man with long white hair and silvery eyes, a sword clutched in his right hand. Wolfram's eyes widened as he recognized the man he had been seeing in his dreams. The man looked almost solid.

The white-haired man smiled at him. _"Frey…"_

Wolfram stretched out a hand to touch the apparition, but as soon as he did, the figure dissolved right before his eyes. He blinked once more.

It was just a hallucination, but the image was more defined…more real…and the sound of the figure's voice…It almost felt as though the man had really been standing there…

"Kakka?"

Wolfram jumped. Marcus was standing in front of him. "Kakka, Gwendal-sama said that we should all assemble by the gates now. The Noble House leaders are about to arrive."

Wolfram nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind. He followed the soldier back to where the rest of his troops were assembled.

After giving his men some instructions, Wolfram sent them off – some to come with him to the castle gates to meet up with Gwendal's men, some to patrol around the castle, and some to other places around town.

The others left, leaving Wolfram and his chosen soldiers. It felt odd, being with his men this time, and not with Yuuri's entourage. But then he thought that this was where he was supposed to be anyway. He had always accompanied Yuuri in the past, not because it was compulsory, but only because he insisted, and the others were just too afraid to contradict him.

This time, Wolfram didn't feel the urge to force himself into the Maou's company. Being away from Yuuri for the past days made him aware just how much his world revolved around the Maou. For the first time, Wolfram realized – and admitted to himself – that he had been so obsessed with the young king. Being away from Yuuri made him recognize just how much of life he was missing. It helped that he had someone new to talk to, that he had someone other than Yuuri and Greta to care about. He was glad he had met Damien.

Where was Damien anyway? Wolfram wondered whether he'd see the Dai Shimaron representative at the gates. There were a lot of things that he needed to ask him—

"Kakka?" Marcus' voice jolted him back to earth. "Over there…"

Wolfram stirred, realizing that he had spaced out again. He turned to where Marcus was pointing.

Damien was standing by the entrance, leaning against the garden wall. He gave Wolfram a tentative smile. "Wolf? Can we talk?"

* * *

Conrad rode next to Yuuri, noting that the king was in a bad mood. The unexpected visit of the leaders of the Noble Houses was reason enough, but another thing soured the Maou's mood even more – Wolfram's absence.

His little brother did not appear at breakfast. He was not even in the courtyard, demanding, as he always did before, that he should ride next to Yuuri. From what Conrad heard from the sentries posted outside the Royal Bedchambers, Wolfram was not even sleeping there anymore.

All throughout the morning, Yuuri had pouted and whined, asking everyone where Wolfram was. Gwendal had finally taken pity on him and informed him that Wolfram had gone down to inspect his men, and that they would be seeing him later on at the gates. Yuuri had subsided after that, but his mood had gone downhill from there and showed no signs of improving, as they approached the castle gates and saw that – contrary to Gwendal's words – Wolfram was not there.

Carriages were rolling through the gates, each bearing a different crest – one for each of the Noble Houses (except for von Grantz). Conrad waited beside the squirming Maou. Yuuri's famous black eyes were darting everywhere, scanning the crowd, resting on a group of soldiers in blue. He heard him huff in disappointment as his search turned out to be in vain. Wolfram was not there.

Conrad turned to Gwendal, who had also noticed what Yuuri did, and had signaled one of Wolfram's soldiers to come forward.

A green-haired soldier came, bowing courteously. "Gwendal-sama."

"Marcus," he heard Gwendal mumble, "where is your captain?"

Conrad leaned forward, trying to listen. Beside him, Yuuri copied his posture.

"There was an emergency, Gwendal-sama…" Marcus answered, then noticing Conrad and Yuuri listening, he addressed them too, "Conrad-sama, Yuuri-Heika."

"What emergency?" Yuuri asked, eyes narrowing.

"Uh…w-we were on our way here when we saw Lord Damien Schwarz. Lord Schwarz said that he needed to talk to Wolfram-Kakka so…"

"_That's_ the emergency?" Yuuri said, displeased. Marcus nodded helplessly, face reddening at being publicly scolded by the king.

Conrad's mouth twitched. Whether his godson knew it or not, he was happy that Yuuri was finally starting to notice – and pay attention to – his accidental fiancé.

"And what did Damien-san want to talk about?" Yuuri asked irritably, glaring at the unfortunate soldier. Marcus shook his head mutely.

_Damien-san_. Conrad noted the way Yuuri uttered the name, as if it was something repulsive. And he insisted on attaching the honorific "–san" to Damien Schwarz's name, even though they were roughly the same age. Conrad thought at first that Yuuri was just being overly polite, but then he realized that that was the boy's way of keeping his distance from the Shimaron politician. Conrad knew that in Yuuri's culture, only friends and family could call one by one's first name. By not bestowing that favor to Lord Schwarz, Yuuri was perhaps trying to imply that he does not consider the former a friend.

Conrad looked away, biting his lips to keep himself from laughing. He caught Gwendal's eye. His brother was actually fighting a smile of his own. _So this was your doing_, Conrad thought, studying Gwendal's reaction, _You encouraged Wolfram to be friends with someone else. And now Yuuri was finally – _finally – _starting to realize his feelings…_

"Yuuri," Conrad said at last, taking pity on Marcus, "Lord Damien is an important visitor and also Wolfram's friend. There might have been a problem. I am sure Wolfram would follow as soon as they are done."

"Besides," Gwendal added thoughtfully, "Wolfram might find out something about what Lord Schwarz and the prisoner talked about yesterday."

"Gathering information is Yozak's job, Gwendal," Yuuri snapped. "I don't see what Wolfram has to do with this."

"He is closer to Damien, so he might be able to extract something that Yozak would not."

"So are we going to _use_ Wolfram too?" asked the Maou derisively.

Conrad noted the emphasis his godson had placed on the word 'use' and he asked curiously, "Use him too? What are you saying?"

Yuuri frowned, looking as if he would like to say more. But the carriages were drawing near, and there was no time for further discussion. Gwendal dismissed Marcus with a wave of his hand. Yuuri straightened his back, holding tightly to Ao's reins.

Conrad smiled inwardly, watching Yuuri nod imperially at each of the leaders descending from the carriages. With the way he was right then, the Maou looked quite impressive. The all-black outfit and cape made him look older, more mature. There was also something in the way he held himself that clearly said that he was not somebody to be taken lightly.

Conrad could not tell whether it was because Yuuri was in a foul mood at the moment that he was able to look so splendid, exuding an aura of confidence that he lacked before. Whatever the reason for this change in the Maou's bearing, Conrad approved of it.

Yuuri was finally growing up.

"Conrad?" Yuuri was looking at him, wondering perhaps why he was staring blankly into space.

Conrad smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Hei—no—Yuuri?"

"I…I…" the Maou hesitated, and Conrad could see the royal façade breaking, revealing the insecure teenager within.

"You'll be fine," Conrad said. "Trust me."

Yuuri nodded, slightly reassured, moving forward without another word to meet their visitors. Conrad watched him with pride, noting the way the young king greeted the aristocratic guests, as well as the effect he was having on them. Most of the leaders looked daunted at the sight of the Maou.

Conrad's smile widened. Indeed, Yuuri was growing up.

* * *

Wolfram felt relieved. Damien seemed to be okay now. He seemed calm. He did not look half as deranged as he did yesterday, when Wolfram had seen him arguing with his uncle.

"Wolfram…" Damien began, stopping to face him, "I…about yesterday…what you heard…I…"

Wolfram sighed, looking up into the skies. "You're really a bad speaker, aren't you? You're as bad as the wimp."

"What wimp?" asked Damien, distracted.

"Never mind. So…is it true? Was everything just a part of your plan so that you can – er – use me later on?"

Damien shook his head, giving him a sad look. "Can you really believe that I could do that?"

"I…" Wolfram wavered. Once upon a time, he would have blurted out that humans couldn't be trusted after all, but now, Wolfram hesitated as a memory tickled his mind. Yuuri's face, when he had been betrayed by Saralegui. Yuuri saying that despite everything, he would trust the Shou Shimaron king.

That time, Wolfram did not understand the Maou's decision. He could only assume that Yuuri was just being his usual cowardly self. But now, now that he had learned to open up his limited world to someone else, now that he had learned to trust someone else, Wolfram understood.

Yuuri wasn't being naïve. He wasn't being a coward, a wimp. Wolfram hadn't realized it before, but now he knew – trusting someone actually required a lot of courage. Courage to take a risk. Courage to endure another possible betrayal.

Could he be like Yuuri? Could he be brave enough?

He returned Damien's gaze evenly. Then making a decision, Wolfram said simply, "I trust you."

"What…?"

"I said that I trust you," Wolfram repeated. "I _will _trust you."

Damien looked surprised, and then relieved, as if a great weight had been lifted off his heart. "Thank you."

They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. They started walking again, side by side, along the grassy footpath. Then Wolfram cleared his throat. " Damien? How are things, between you and your uncle…?"

Damien made a face, speaking carefully, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. He followed me but I just told him to keep away or else I'll…er…kill him."

"Oh…and that worked?"

"I think I made it _very_ clear that I was serious."

Wolfram nodded in comprehension, then he asked, "Can I ask you a question? About what your uncle said that time?"

Damien met his eyes and said cautiously, "It's fine, I guess…"

Wolfram said hesitantly, "What exactly…er…happened to your family?"

Damien stiffened. He fell silent for a moment, looking out the horizon with a haunted expression. Just as Wolfram was starting to regret having even asked the question, Damien loosened up and began talking, "I was the second son of the Dai Shimaron king, did you know that?" Wolfram nodded and he continued, "I had an elder brother – Max – who was six years older. Max was going to be the next king. He was intelligent, strong, brave, responsible…_so perfect_…" – he said the last words with a slight sneer – "My parents sent him abroad, to Francia, when I was just six, to study."

Damien swallowed hard. "Ten years ago, Max returned. I heard he had been traveling to strange places, been meeting with strange people, and when he returned, he wasn't the same anymore."

"At about the same time he came back, Dai Shimaron was experiencing a very hard time. There were a lot of horrible things going on – the war with the Mazoku, a mysterious plague, people dying left and right… It was a difficult time for all of us. But despite everything that's been going on, my father was optimistic that we would get through. But then, Max brought in some strange people…"

"Strange people?" Wolfram echoed.

"There were several of them. Max called them his _friends_, but something wasn't right about them. They always disappear somewhere in the middle of the night. I was suspicious so I followed them one time…"

"And?" Wolfram prompted.

Damien looked up and met Wolfram's eyes. "I saw them…_riding_ _dragons_." He paused, letting his statement sink in before continuing, "It was as if Max could control them. But I didn't know how or why he could do it. That was when I first heard about the Ryuzoku…"

"The Ryuzoku?" asked Wolfram, fascinated. "What has your brother got to do with them?"

"I didn't know at first, but as soon as I got home, I asked my father about it. He didn't answer at the outset, and when I pestered him about it, he told me that the Ryuzoku were extinct and that I need not know about them. So I told him about what I saw and heard. I told him about Max." Damien's face darkened with some emotion. "And that was when my father told me the truth – that we were one of the surviving clans of the Ryuzoku…!"

"I was so devastated…I couldn't accept it. I wanted to be like the others…to be natural…to be human. I didn't want to be something else…" He grinned lopsidedly. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Not really. I could understand the feeling. So what happened next?"

"One night, I heard from the servants that my parents had summoned Max. I went to the throne room to see what was happening. I heard several voices arguing. My father was very angry. He said that Max shouldn't have gathered the others. But Max wouldn't hear of it. He said that he wanted to establish the Ryuzoku once more, to use them to dominate the other countries."

"My father wouldn't let Max have his way. My father had always been compassionate. He didn't like the Mazoku, but he also didn't like waging wars with them. So he refused. Max was so angry…"

"And what happened?" asked Wolfram, totally engrossed in the other boy's story.

Damien's face contorted with sorrow. "My parents…were killed…"

"How…?"

An oddly closed expression came over Damien's face, and Wolfram could see that the boy's loquacity had reached its limit. Damien turned to him apologetically. "I'm sorry Wolfram, but I couldn't talk about that just yet…"

"Ah…it's fine…" Wolfram assured him quickly. He didn't want the other to think that he was being too pushy.

"Anyway," Damien said, "after their deaths, I left Dai Shimaron. It was just too painful for me to stay there."

Wolfram nodded to show that he was still listening, still absorbed in his story. "And Belal took over?"

"I heard that several politicians tried to seize the throne as soon as I was gone. It was months later that I found out it was Belal. But I didn't care. I traveled for a while, seeing the countryside, taking a job. That was when I met an old healer who took me in as an apprentice. I was free at last – until my uncle found me."

Everything was finally clicking into place. So Greyheim found Damien and forced the latter back into the political arena, using some kind of information to blackmail him. Wolfram was ready to bet his life that that information had something to do with how Damien's parents died, as well as what really happened to his mysterious brother.

"So, these attacks…the Ryuzoku emerging once more…what do these mean? You talked to the prisoner right? Did he tell you anything?" Wolfram asked.

Damien looked away. "I…I can't tell you…I'm sorry…"

Wolfram studied the other boy's face. Damien seemed sincerely regretful that he couldn't tell him anything more. Wolfram cast his mind around for something else to talk about. Finding none, he asked instead, "Your parents…what did they look like?"

Damien seemed surprised by the question, although he also seemed relieved that Wolfram had not pursued the topic regarding the Ryuzoku. "My parents? We all look alike. You know, brown hair…brown eyes. Like my uncle."

Wolfram chuckled. "Well at least you're better-looking."

Damien turned red. "You should have seen my brother. Of course, he just had to be so perfect in every way."

"Did he look like you?" asked Wolfram, genuinely curious. But then he caught himself. From what he had heard so far, Damien didn't seem to be keen on any topic concerning his brother. He said quickly, "You don't have to answer."

Damien shook his head. "No, it's fine." He smiled to show that he really didn't mind, then continued, "Max was very different from us. He had always stood out from everybody in every way. He was the only one in the entire Schwarz clan who was born with white hair. When we were young, the other kids used to tease him ab—" He stopped, glancing at Wolfram's expression.

Wolfram had stopped walking. "White hair?"

"Well, yes. Is something wro—?"

Wolfram interrupted, "What _exactly_ did he look like?"

Damien said, scrutinizing the other's face, "He had white hair, and nearly white eyes. They said it was some kind of glitch in his blood, though we had another ancestor who also had traits like that. He used to attract a lot of attention, from everyone…"

"And his name is…Max?"

"Yes," said Damien, "He was named after my father – John Maximilian…" He trailed off. "Wolf? Is everything alright? What's wrong? You're so pale…"

Wolfram's hands were shaking. Something told him that it must be the same person. Damien's brother _must _be the same man he had been dreaming of, the same man who was now haunting his waking hours. But the Damien's brother was supposedly dead! Was Wolfram seeing his ghost?

No, it wasn't possible. And regardless of what it was he was seeing, one question remained – Why? Why him? He didn't know Damien's brother. He hadn't met him before.

_Maximilian…Max…_

Somehow the name didn't suit the man's face. Wolfram could vaguely recall a name…a different name…somewhere in his dreams…

Impulsively, he asked, "Was your brother known by any other name?"

"What? Why do you ask?" Damien was staring at him, baffled. But then he must have seen something in Wolfram's face that prompted him to answer, "He did have nickname, back when he was at the army. He created quite a title for himself when he joined several skirmishes against the Mazoku. If you have the Lion of Rutenberg here, in Dai Shimaron, we have the White Dragon."

"White Dragon?"

"Shiroi Ryuu – the White Dragon," Damien explained. "Max's soldiers called him Ryuu."

* * *

Ryuu never cared much about names. In his mind, they were merely labels that he had to be burdened with – stuck with – for a temporary while. In his many, many rebirths, he had been given quite a lot of them – Gavriel, Lysander, Tristan, and several more that he could no longer remember.

But his favorite name had always been Ryuu. It was in his twentieth rebirth, when he had been born as the heir of a powerful Ryuzoku clan – the Schwarz – that he had been given that name. It was rather a long time ago, but Ryuu could still remember. After all, of the lives he had led so far, that was the life that had left a very strong impression on him. Besides, that was also the life where he had met Frey…

In his thirtieth rebirth, Weisser had tracked down one of the remaining members of the Schwarz clan and had implanted Ryuu's soul in that person's eldest son. He was given another name – John Maximilian Schwarz – in honor of his new 'father.' To his amusement, however, during his exploits as a soldier in that country's army, a general had seen him taking on and defeating a whole battalion of fire-wielding Mazoku. After that battle, the general had applauded his feat and had baptized him with a name – Shiroi Ryuu, the White Dragon.

After that day, he was not called anything else but Ryuu. Only his little brother and his parents insisted upon using his given name. Ryuu smiled in remembrance.

He was perched precariously atop a boulder, near the edge of a cliff, looking out into the vast, blue ocean. It had been a long time since he had been to Caloria.

"Reminiscing are we?" Weisser teased, joining him. He was still using Saiga's body, which was starting to become a problem because of the girl's black hair and eyes. Since he refused to dispose of the body just yet, Weisser had taken to wearing a long cloak to hide his new body's conspicuous features. "This is so nostalgic!"

Ryuu nodded. "True…"

Tier scoffed, also joining them at the cliff's edge. "And we've traveled so far, just to end back here. Those Crypt bastards really are something, to have hidden Frey's soul in Shin Makoku. If we'd known, we could have saved more time."

"Well at least we're back…" said Ryuu, "…at last."

"So what's the plan?" asked Tier.

"I think Weisser has already started, right?" Ryuu smiled at his companion. "That thing you took from your 'old room' back at the Crypt. Was it…?"

Weisser nodded, bringing a pendant out of his pocket. A large green stone was set in its center. "A Memory Stone. I thought that I should at least prepare Frey for our arrival."

Tier looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Frey Lombard's memories," Weisser explained, twirling the pendant in one hand. The stone glinted ominously in the sunlight. "I thought I'd save us some time and give Frey something to think about."

"Poor Frey. He might have had a lot of sleepless nights," commented Ryuu. "But wouldn't it grow worse now that we're here?"

"Don't worry." Weisser grinned. "He won't die. Although he might start wishing that he would."

Tier frowned at his two companions. Weisser and Ryuu always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Not for the first time, he felt left out. "So what's next?"

"Obviously, we'll have to go to Shin Makoku. But the Maou would be a problem. Do you think you could handle it, Ryuu?"

"I think so," Ryuu answered. "I managed to get near him back on Earth. But I'll have to prepare though…"

"And what about your brother?" Weisser inquired, "Apparently, that idiot Lynch, went looking for him."

"Did Lynch find him?"

"Well, the last thing they heard from him was that he was on his way to Shin Makoku…"

Ryuu looked up. "Interesting. Wouldn't it be fun if he is also in Shin Makoku? It would be like a reunion of sorts. I'll get to see him _and_ Frey."

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," corrected Weisser. "That's what he's called nowadays."

Ryuu's mouth curved into a smile. _Wolfram von Bielefeld, _he thought, shaking his head, _Trust Frey to have a weird name in this life._

Frey…

He did not know what to feel at first when Weisser had told him about Frey, years and years ago. But when the implications of that information had finally sunk in, his foremost reaction had been disbelief. It couldn't be possible. The Crypt had actually created one?

Ryuu had traveled to the capital of Raven Port just to see for himself, only to find that Weisser was right. He had meant to end everything that day he met the person called Frey Lombard. But just then…he had sensed something…something so intriguing about the boy…and Ryuu had delayed his plans so that he could observe him…to see what he was capable of…

And that turned out to be a foolish mistake on his part. Ryuu had gotten too close, gotten too invested, too involved. And when it was finally time, Ryuu had lost his nerve, and things hadn't turned out the way they should.

But now, it would be different. This was his last chance, and he wouldn't mess up again. He had a personal mission to accomplish.

A life to end.

A soul to destroy.

* * *

_A/N: Name Game: I've added quite a lot of characters in this story so that one of my initial problems was naming them. In the end, I just thought that I'd go ahead and keep the names in sync with their roles / personalities:_

_Weisser – Weiser (with a single "s") translates to sage in the German language. I'm not really sure how the German word is spoken, but in this story, Weisser is pronounced as Vaiser. _

_Tier – could mean animal or brute in the German language. _

_Ryuu – (or ryu) is a Japanese word for dragon. Shiroi Ryuu translates to White Dragon. (Apparently, there is a song entitled 'Shiroi Ryuu' but I've never heard of it.) _

_Maximilian – This name – which means "great" – was actually on the list of the most popular German names of all time. _

_Damien – could mean one of two things – "sweet and harmless" or "one who tames" _

_Schwarz – A popular German surname which means "black."_

_Sawada Reiko – I just happened to be watching 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' where the main character's name was Sawada._

_Saiga Amane – Well she's supposed to look like Wolfram, so I just based her name on the person who dubbed Wolfram in the series – Mitsuki Saiga _

_Greyheim – I encountered this first in the Lord of the Rings series, where it was used to refer to Gandalf. It apparently translates to "from the gray mists" but whenever I hear this name, I immediately think of scarecrows and harbingers of doom. _

_Frey – Of Scandinavian origin, this is also the name of the god of weather in Norse mythology. _


	14. Chapter 13: Confessions and Reunions

**Chapter 13: Confessions and Reunions**

* * *

_Someone was following him._

_Frey sensed, rather than heard, somebody tracking his footsteps, and his body tensed. He continued walking anyway, not giving any indication that he knew he was being followed. Around the corner, he stopped, pretending that he'd dropped something on the ground. He bent down._

_The footsteps drew near. Frey continued his act of looking for a non-existent thing on the ground, all the while waiting for his stalker to come close enough, just within his weapon's reach._

_The footsteps stopped. Frey frowned to himself. Perhaps the stalker suspected that something was off because he didn't seem to have any plans of coming nearer._

_Frey steeled himself. It was now or never. Pushing himself off the ground, he twisted around, darting to the source of the footsteps, sword gleaming in the moonlight. He rammed the stalker back against a tree, sword poised menacingly upon his neck. _

"_Feisty as always huh?" the stalker drawled. Frey stopped, recognizing the voice. He squinted in the dark, trying to make out the man's face. He hadn't changed at all – still large, muscles bulging out, a luxuriant beard covering half of his face, a lascivious grin visible underneath it all…_

"_Souma…" Frey breathed in surprise. He did not draw back; rather, he pushed forward, the edge of his weapon nearly digging into the other man's neck._

"_Whoa!" Souma grinned, "No need to get so close…I didn't know you missed me that much."_

"_What are you doing here?" Frey asked with narrowed eyes, "Are you hunting me now?"_

_Souma scoffed, "And still arrogant as always. What would I possibly gain from the likes of you?" He smirked, showing a row of yellowish teeth, looking straight into Frey's green eyes, "No family, no power, no influence…You're nothing."_

"_I heard that somebody placed a bounty on my head," said Frey carefully._

"_That was my old man…really senile nowadays, doesn't even know what he's doing," said Souma, sighing tragically, "Anyway, _I_ canceled the bounty. Can't see anything good coming out of it."_

_Frey jumped back until he was standing meters apart from the other man. The latter regarded him with amusement, massaging his throat._

_Frey asked, "You were inducted? As clan Master?"_

_Souma leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms, "Of course. Unlike somebody here, I managed to keep my clan together, and not get kicked out of it like some _dog_…" _

_Frey gritted his teeth, "You came all the way here to gloat?"_

"_Partly," Souma replied, then his face grew serious, "And partly because…I…" – he struggled to say the next words – "…I need your help."_

_It was Frey's turn to scoff at the other man, and he said mockingly, "My help? What could you possibly need from the likes of _me_?"_

_Souma looked at him gravely, "Lombard, don't you know what your friend has been up to?"_

_Frey knew he was talking about Ryuu, and despite himself, he flinched at the remembrance of the name. He hadn't really kept up with what was going on back in Raven Port. He didn't know what Ryuu has done with what remained of the Lombard dragons, but judging from Souma's expression, it was probably bad. Very bad._

"_You haven't huh?" Souma guessed correctly, "The bastard is on a killing spree. He began attacking the other clans just after yours has fallen…and the others…have also been destroyed…"_

"_What?" Frey exclaimed, wide-eyed. Indeed, Lombard was one of the most powerful clans in the land, but there were also others – others who could have done something to defeat him. Truthfully, the next thing he expected to hear about Ryuu was news that he had already been assassinated by somebody from the other clans. Not something like this. "What about Hoffman? Rosenthal?"_

"_We're the last ones left," said Souma, smiling bitterly, "Apparently, your friend didn't see us as enough of a threat to bother with…until now…"_

"_So…what do you need from me?" asked Frey hesitantly. _

"_I know…I know you could defeat him…" The tough, mocking exterior suddenly dissolved, and Frey looked at Souma for the first time – broken, lost, devastated. "Lombard…you have to help us."_

_Frey just looked at him, and without even meaning to, he found himself nodding._

"_What do I need to do?"_

* * *

Ryuu couldn't help but marvel at Weisser's ingenuity. After all, who else in the whole wide world – Earth or otherwise – could have hailed a sailing ship to make a u-turn back to port just to pick up three wayward hitchhikers? Weisser's powers of persuasion had soared upon his acquisition of Saiga Amane's body, especially now that he had learned to manipulate the girl's facial muscles so that he could appear so lost and adorably helpless when he wanted to. Even Tier proved himself to be susceptible to Weisser's newly-discovered charms.

But this, Ryuu had to admit, was remarkable. Weisser – hair transformed once more into gold and eyes changed into green – was bobbing up and down in girlish enthusiasm. Ryuu fought down a chuckle. Weisser was taking his role much too seriously, even discarding his long cloak in favor of a very short skirt and a rather low-cut blouse. Even Tier was ogling Weisser, despite the fact that the former knew all too well the latter's true gender and nature.

Ryuu remembered Weisser saying that a girl's body, while indeed physically weak, had its own advantages. The docking vessel had just proven Weisser's point. The boat's captain must have a soft spot for young, provocatively-dressed blondes.

Either that or he must be incredibly dumb…or just plain eccentric.

_Maybe a little bit of both_, Ryuu decided. The ship wasn't a mercantile vessel, and its size and design were clearly meant for pleasure not for business. A cruise ship. Must be owned by a bored, wealthy human.

A figure beckoned to them from the prow of the vessel, and Ryuu saw that his assessment was only partly correct. The figure was a female – a voluptuous one at that – with long, flowing, yellow hair. Everything about her – from her black, tightly-fitted outfit to her meticulously painted face – positively reeked of affluence.

_Rich and peculiar_, Ryuu thought. The woman had a babyish demeanor, making her seem like a little girl playing dress-up – or more bluntly, a woman who refused to grow up. He was still mulling over the woman's features that it took him a second to realize that she was shouting something. A name.

"Woooolf!" The woman jumped from the ledge, landing with surprising grace in the cobblestones in front of them. Instinctively, Ryuu backed away, hand moving to clutch the hilt of the sword he had on his side. He thought for a moment that the woman was going to attack them, but then she did something so utterly unexpected.

She grabbed Weisser by the shoulders and nearly squashed his face into her bosoms. Ryuu could tell that his companion was much too surprised to react. Or on second thought, he must be enjoying himself, being acquainted as he was with the strange woman's humongous breasts.

"I didn't know that you came to Shou Shimaron, Wolf," the blonde woman tittered, still crushing Weisser against her, "Is Heika with you?" She looked around, green eyes resting on Ryuu and Tier who were poised rather awkwardly a few paces behind Weisser's shoulders.

Finally, the woman let Weisser go, seemingly starting to realize that she had made a mistake.

"Oh," the woman said, holding Weisser by the shoulders, looking him up and down, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were…!" She trailed off, releasing Weisser, and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Ryuu watched the woman carefully. She reminded him of somebody…

The woman subsided, turning to beam at them, "My apologies. I actually thought that you were my…my _son._" She giggled then raised her hand to stroke Weisser's cheek, "No offense meant, my dear. You are a very beautiful _girl_…"

Weisser smiled back, "Your son must be beautiful too, for you to have confused me with him…"

"Oh yes, truly…I've always told him that, although he didn't seem to like it. I told him that men would soon start throwing themselves at his feet. He didn't believe me, but I turned out to be _so_ right…" The woman suddenly clapped her hands theatrically over her mouth, "Oh my, I'm babbling and I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "My name is Cecilie, but please call me Cheri."

Weisser leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "My name is…" – a hesitant pause – "Saiga. A pleasure to meet you."

Cheri giggled, beaming at Ryuu and Tier. The latter bowed low, introducing himself, "I'm Tier."

Not to be outdone, Ryuu stepped forward, planting a kiss in the woman's hand before smiling at her winningly, "My name is Ryuu. Pleased to meet you, Cheri-san."

"Just Cheri," the woman corrected, laughing flirtatiously, "So can I do anything to help you boys? And you too, my pretty girl?"

Ryuu watched Weisser rearrange his facial features into one of misery, "We _desperately_ needed a ride, Cheri-sama. We were just wondering if you could take us? Please?"

Cheri seemed to melt, "Where to, my dear?"

"As far as your ship goes," Weisser responded in Saiga's high-pitched voice.

The woman giggled. "That's not a problem for me. All aboard then." She snapped her fingers, and instantly, a plank was lowered for them to cross into. They all clambered aboard the ship, following the blonde woman's lead.

"I'm so glad that I'm going to have company," Cheri chirped as the ship pulled away once more from the harbor, "It can be so lonely out here in the ocean, you know."

"We are more than glad to accompany you," Ryuu answered, smiling, "At least for a while. May I inquire as to this ship's destination?"

Cheri returned the smile, "I'm going back home actually. To Shin Makoku."

"Oh…" _Perfect_. He shared a sideways glance with Weisser and Tier. Both their eyes reflected what Ryuu was feeling right then. _What an incredible piece of luck._

They had been waiting at the Shou Shimaron port for some time now, for a ship that would take them direct – or as near as they could get – to the Mazoku kingdom. Traveling using dragons would have been easier, but they couldn't take the direct route without being spotted. Taking the roundabout course, on the other hand, would take longer. Ryuu had then settled on an alternative – for the three of them to travel the direct route, and for the others to go the long way round.

"So where are you all going?" Cheri asked after a moment.

"We're heading the same way," Ryuu smiled politely, trying to hide his elation, "Just to pay an old friend a visit."

* * *

The Maou was glaring at him.

Damien could tell, even if he was facing the other way, that the Maou's eerie black eyes were still trained on him, all the way from across the ballroom. He scratched his head, racking his brain for anything that he might have done in the past hour or so, for him to have incurred the Mazoku king's ire.

Then it struck him. Of course. How dense could he be? There could only be one reason.

The Maou was jealous.

Thinking back to the past week, Damien realized that he had been spending so much time around Wolfram. In a way, he could understand where the Maou's reaction was coming from. He was, after all, the blond Mazoku's fiancé.

But if rumors were to be believed, Damien thought that the Maou wouldn't mind as much. It was no secret that his engagement with Wolfram was not borne out of love…or even simple fondness. Although Damien couldn't imagine how somebody could stay around the blond for so long and _not _fall for him…Wolfram was just so interesting, and witty, and so beautiful…

For the hundredth time, he wondered why the Maou couldn't see _that_.

Or couldn't he?

Given current circumstances, Damien would have to reconsider his answer to that question. After all, with the way that the Maou was glowering at him right now, it only proves that the rumors saying that the king did not care about his engagement with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, were not true. He would have to tread carefully around the king, even if there really wasn't anything for the latter to worry about.

Still, it was a bit disconcerting, being stared at by a powerful Mazoku…If only looks could kill…

"Damien," Greyheim was suddenly by his side, "I _implore_ you! Please don't do this!"

They were in the capacious ballroom where they had their first banquet with the Maou and his retainers, where a party was currently in full swing. It was supposed to be their last night in Shin Makoku, and their hosts had insisted on a farewell banquet, which also doubled as a sort of welcome party in honor of the arrival of the heads of the Noble Houses.

For that evening, their hosts had pulled out all stops in terms of ornamentation. The room looked more like the inside of rain-forest, what with all the tropical flowers spilling out of every crevice, and the leafy, green shrubs placed in every corner. Damien knew that the party's organizer must be aiming for a certain effect, but then, whoever he or she was could have achieved the same by moving the party _outside_. This must be one of the eccentricities of the Mazoku race. There must be some special reason why they had to bring a garden inside the castle when there was a perfectly good one _outside_.

"Damien, please!" Greyheim was whispering furiously in his ear, "Please reconsider!"

Damien had decided to announce in front of the whole Shimaron delegation and the Mazoku Noble Houses as well, that he will be withdrawing his candidacy. It was pointless really, but he should at least make his retraction formal.

And then, he'd look for the Ryuzoku…and Max.

"I've made my decision," he replied, not bothering to turn to his uncle, "So please stop following me around."

"Damien…!"

Damien ignored his uncle, moving away towards the center of the room where several pairs of dancers were twirling gracefully to the music. His eyes roamed around, trying to spot a blond head and a blue uniform…

Where was Wolfram?

He had last seen the blond in the garden, a few hours back. Wolfram had seemed so distraught then, and Damien had to wonder if he had said – or done – something wrong. Everything seemed to be going well…Wolfram had even forgiven him…He had said that he trusted him…

So what had gone wrong? Somewhere in the conversation, the blond had turned pale, had looked shocked, and then had excused himself, leaving Damien standing alone in the footpath. Prior to that, Wolfram had been so interested in Max. A thought struck Damien, but he shook it off because of the sheer impossibility of it having even occurred. No, it couldn't be possible. Wolfram couldn't have met Max before…

Or could he…?

Damien averted his eyes from the several bodies weaving in and out on the dance floor. Could Wolfram still be in his room? His eyes strayed to the high table, where the Maou was seated, surrounded by his advisors and the leaders of the Mazoku Noble Houses. He seemed to be engaged in a discussion with a blond man who must be one of the Mazoku aristocrats.

Suddenly, the Maou looked up and met his eyes. Damien was surprised to find that there was no hostility in the latter's stare. There _was_ a bit of resentment – and yes, envy – but there was also…curiosity.

Damien hadn't really thought much of the Maou, believing the rumors that the latter was just a young, inexperienced king who lacked the leadership skills needed to rule over a country. But the more he saw of him and the more he heard about him from Wolfram, Damien had to admit that as far as kings go, the Maou was quite impressive. His people respect him. His advisors are protective of him. His enemies had turned into his friends. Wolfram is in love with him.

Damien broke the eye contact first, suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of inadequacy. At the same time, a thought rang through his mind:

_How do you compete with someone like that?_

"How indeed?" said an amused voice, and Damien realized with horror that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Saralegui had sneaked up behind him, eyes sparkling with malicious glee.

"What do you want?" asked Damien brusquely. He really didn't have the patience to deal with the Shou Shimaron king's perverse little games.

Saralegui crossed his arms, "You must know by now that I was not able to talk to Yuuri…about your little secret…"

Damien scoffed, guessing the intention behind the king's words, "Let's cut to the chase then, _my lord_, what do you want from me? In return for your silence?"

The Shou Shimaron king looked surprised at his candor. He said, a bit suspiciously, "You know what I want."

"The throne?" asked Damien, smirking, "You can have it then. I'm going to announce later in the evening that I will be withdrawing my candidacy." He turned to face Saralegui, closing the distance between them in a single step, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "So, can I count on you to keep your word, my lord?"

Saralegui looked torn between contentment and disbelief – satisfied at getting what he wanted and yet distrustful at the relative ease by which he had obtained it. He settled by masking his face with an amiable expression, "As long as you keep yours, Lord Damien. You have until the end of the night to make your announcement. Otherwise, you know what will happen."

Damien smiled in return, genuinely amused at the other boy's efforts to hide his true emotions, "Of course…my lord."

Saralegui turned away in disgust. He obviously did not like _not _having the upper hand in any situation, and did not appreciate Damien's amusement at his expense.

"I shall be waiting."

* * *

"Where is Wolfram?" Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld asked him irately.

Yuuri refrained from retorting that that was the very thing he had been asking himself for the past hour. Instead, he nodded politely to the sharp-eyed man to acknowledge his presence, before answering, "I'm not really sure…but I saw him talking to…er…Damien-san a while back…"

Yuuri swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, as the memory of what he had seen earlier in the evening, came to the fore. They had all gone back together to the castle along with the leaders of the Noble Houses. After the pleasantries, Yuuri had excused himself, saying that he needed to attend to something important. But in truth, he only wanted to look for Wolfram.

Conrad had accompanied him, and together they set off in search of his fiancé. Yuuri didn't know what prompted him to take the footpath near the garden, but as soon as he did, he saw an ominous sight – Sangria, Doria, and Lasagna crowded under an archway, barely hidden behind a bush. The maids' faces were much too red, their expressions reminiscent of the ones they usually wore when they see him and Wolfram in one of the rare moments where they actually got along. This could only indicate that the three females were either witnessing something embarrassing – or something incredibly romantic.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked when he got near.

The maids blushed furiously upon seeing him and Conrad.

"Er…nothing, Heika…We were just…We're cleaning…" Sangria stammered.

"Oh," said Yuuri. There was something odd about the maids' behaviors, "Have you seen Wolfram?"

The maids turned redder. It was Lasagna who answered, "H-He's…er…" – a giggle – "_there._" She pointed out to a spot somewhere beyond the bush.

Yuuri followed the maid's line of vision with a slight feeling of foreboding. A few meters away, Wolfram and Damien were standing face to face – much too close, in Yuuri's opinion – in the walkway near the fountain. Much as he hated to admit it, the two made a good picture together, just standing there, situated against a backdrop of Lady Cheri's colorful, hybrid plants.

_How do you compete with somebody like that?_ Yuuri thought, taking in Damien's fine features and the confidence with which he carried himself. The Shimaron representative also got along well with Wolfram, better than Yuuri does, most of the time…And Wolfram seemed to genuinely like him, better than he does Yuuri…

"What are they doing?" Yuuri asked after a moment, although he had an inkling that he probably wouldn't like the answer to his question. True to his thoughts, the maids giggled.

With an unsurprising bout of tactlessness, Doria said, "I think Lord Damien is _confessing…_"

Sangria and Lasagna nodded enthusiastically and said together, "Definitely…"

For some reason, Yuuri nearly choked at the thought of _that _possibility. But his reaction had nothing to do with revulsion at the sight of a male professing his love for another male, and more to do with fear at Wolfram's possible response. If Damien was indeed confessing his feelings, would the blond respond in kind?

Yuuri couldn't explain it, but he somehow knew that his very happiness rested upon Wolfram's reaction to Damien's confession. If Wolfram chose Damien…if he chose anybody else for that matter…Yuuri wouldn't be able to take it. Already, he couldn't bear the thought that at that very moment, he might lose his fiancé.

_But why?_

The question hit him forcefully, and Yuuri had to do a double take. Why? Why was he feeling this way?

"Oh no…" Sangria whispered under her breath, and Yuuri saw the source of the maid's disappointment. Wolfram had turned away, his face almost devoid of color. He seemed…troubled.

In the silence, Yuuri heard Damien's voice, "Max's soldiers called him Ryuu."

Relief – blessed relief – washed over him. The maids were wrong. Damien wasn't confessing – he and Wolfram were talking about something else, something which doesn't concern love or any other warm, fuzzy feeling…Yuuri was still dwelling on this fact that he did not notice that Wolfram had already walked away leaving Damien standing by himself, until after the maids had also backed off from the bush. The three huddled together, whispering their own opinions about what they had just witnessed.

"And I thought that Lord Damien had finally taken up the nerve…" Sangria commented to her companions.

"There will be another time…" said Doria hopefully.

"Yes. Lord Damien will definitely do it. Did you see the look he was giving Wolfram-Kakka…?" Lasagna put in.

Yuuri cleared his throat loudly and the three females turned to face him with a start. They seemed to realize just then that they had been talking about inappropriate things right in front of their king, who also happened to be Wolfram's fiancé.

Yuuri had reprimanded them after that, sending them off with vindictive pleasure to do their jobs. Conrad had not made any comment about his judgment, but Yuuri caught him flashing a very odd, knowing smile in his direction.

Yuuri had not seen Wolfram since then. Which brings him back to Waltorana's question – where is the blond? Frankly though, he wasn't as antsy as he had been earlier with Wolfram's absence, and he knew it had something to do with the fact that Damien Schwarz was right there in the ballroom, talking to Saralegui, and not anywhere near Yuuri's fiancé. Maybe Wolfram was still in his room, preparing for the party. Not that he needed any sort of preparation, of course. Wolfram was just one of those who could look so gorgeous with very little effort…

"So what are your plans with regards to Lord Schwarz and Lord Saralegui?" Waltorana asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I have not come to a decision yet…" Yuuri answered, "Besides, I do not think that it is my place to interfere in another country's political matter."

Yuuri feared that Waltorana would push for more, but instead, the latter shifted to an entirely different question, "And your plans with regards to your engagement?"

"Oh…" That was unexpected. "I have been thinking about that," Yuuri said honestly, "But I don't really know how to proceed…"

"So you're thinking of proceeding with it then? You are not planning on…revoking…the betrothal?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Yuuri exclaimed, affronted. Then almost immediately, he felt ashamed. He really couldn't blame Waltorana for assuming that he had plans to nullify the engagement. After all, he _did_ think of doing that, several times in the past…Also, almost three years had passed since the proposal…

Waltorana eyed him grimly, "Greyheim Schwarz wrote to me, and I am fairly sure he had also written to the others. Basically, he was asking us – in a not so subtle way – to pressure you into endorsing his nephew." He paused, raising one finger to warn Yuuri not to interrupt, "He said some other things, about the wisdom of - in Greyheim's own words - 'putting our lives in the hands of a king who is more of a boy rather than a man.' I defended you, of course."

"Er…thank you," said Yuuri, somewhat moved. He knew that Waltorana had reservations about him, both as a king and as a potential son-in-law, so that this revelation was not only unprecedented, but also very touching in its own right.

"Of course I would do that," the Mazoku aristocrat continued, "But I do have a concern."

"What concern?"

"Damien Schwarz," said Waltorana simply, "In the letter, Greyheim hinted that there is something going on between his nephew and Wolfram."

"There isn't," Yuuri refuted, much too quickly, "I mean, they are always together nowadays, but I'm pretty sure that there isn't anything—"

"You do not understand it fully, do you?" Waltorana cut in, "It doesn't matter whether there is _nothing_ or _something_. Greyheim had written the same thing to all the Noble House leaders, and there is no knowing what the others might make out of this."

"The others are not stupid, Waltorana," argued Yuuri, "They would know that Greyheim-san is only bluffing—"

"That's exactly the point. The others are _not _stupid. They wouldn't believe Greyheim immediately, but they would try to find out if it is true. Every single one of them has eyes inside Blood Pledge Castle. And every single one now knows what has been happening here during the past week." He paused once more, meeting Yuuri's eyes, "We all know what happened here Heika. Even the townspeople have heard that you have been _flirting_ with Saralegui, and that Wolfram have been toying with Damien Schwarz's affections."

"How could you say something like that?" asked Yuuri, enraged at the other man's words.

"These are the people's words, Heika, not mine," said Waltorana gravely, "You have only yourself to blame for reinforcing these rumors with your actions." He sighed, looking away, "But I know that Wolfram is as much to blame for this as you are. Truthfully, I was banking on his obsession over you for him to behave as he always does – possessive, jealous…I wouldn't mind this time if only for the purpose of quelling these rumors. But apparently, even obsession burns out, huh?"

Yuuri frowned. Waltorana's words disturbed him. It was as if the man was implying that the only feeling Wolfram had for him was obsession. And now that it had "burned out," there was nothing left…but indifference.

Indifference. That was the correct term. Wolfram didn't care about him anymore.

"That is my concern," said Waltorana, "If you and Wolfram continue being engaged, you would both end up destroying yourselves. Or if you don't, the people around you will."

"Are you…are you saying that I should…break off the engagement…?" Yuuri asked, dazed, "Or have Wolfram…dissolve it…?"

Waltorana stared at him glumly, "Not much of a choice, but yes. Although I would prefer the second alternative, just for the sake of preserving Wolfram's pride."

Yuuri stared back, "Isn't marriage another option?"

The man raised one eyebrow, "You mean you are willing to marry Wolfram…for this reason?" He scoffed, "I certainly wouldn't allow _that_, Heika. You misunderstand me. I am not saying this to force either of you into _marriage_."

"Then what other choice is there?" asked Yuuri, trying hard to control his voice from rising, "You're practically saying that we should just let each other go."

"And why are you so resistive to the idea? It's not as if you…" Waltorana trailed off. Yuuri blushed, guessing what the man had been about to say. _It's not as if you have feelings for him. It's not as if you love him. _

And in a burst of intuition, Yuuri knew what to say, for him to be able to get his way out of this situation…for him to be able to keep Wolfram as a fiancé…It was selfish, he knew it, and it terrified him a bit. The last time he had acted this way, it was back in grade school, over a packet of baseball cards that he had wanted so badly, he felt he would just die if he didn't fight his classmate for it.

He had not felt that same indescribable yearning over anything else – let alone, someone else – since then. Not until now.

"I love him," Yuuri said clearly, to Waltorana's utter surprise, "I love Wolfram."

The Mazoku leader stared at him for a moment, "Does…does Wolfram know?"

"No…not yet…"

"Then tell him," Waltorana commanded, "If you _are_ telling the truth, then tell Wolfram. Today. Before the night is over."

"What…?" Yuuri said, suddenly nervous at the prospect of talking to the blond.

Waltorana repeated, "Tell him. You have until the end of the night. Otherwise…I shall end everything myself."

* * *

"He is still angry at me, isn't he?" Shinou asked softly. Murata had locked himself in his room and had refused point-blank to talk to either of them. Although the physical barrier would not really stop him should he wish to enter the sage's room, Shinou got the message clearly. Murata did not want to be disturbed.

"Geika is worried, Shinou-Heika…" Ulrike answered, "Maybe we should tell him…?" It was not the first time that the priestess had suggested that. But Shinou's response had not changed.

"No," he said firmly, "I do not want to involve him in this. He has suffered enough for my sake."

The priestess glanced at him sorrowfully, "Are you sure that you should decide for him, Shinou-Heika?"

"This time around…Yes."

Ulrike made no response, and Shinou made no effort to start another conversation. He had made up his mind. He would deal with this alone. It was his fault anyway. He was old enough to clean up his own mess.

Besides, the sage had protected him for thousands of years. It was Shinou's turn to protect him. He just hoped that the Maou and Lord von Bielefeld would understand, and that in time, they would forgive him for what he had done.

And for what he was about to do.

"Ulrike," he said, breaking the silence, "That person is coming to see me. Will you…see to it that he makes his way to me without incident? He might be wearing a different body, but I'm sure you would be able to recognize him."

"Shinou-Heika, are you referring to…Weisser-sama?"

Shinou's eyes dimmed slightly at the mention of the name, "Yes. The one and only."

* * *

"Conrad, where is Wolfram?"

Conrad turned to find an almost panic-stricken Yuuri tugging at his sleeve, "He's not here yet. What happened to you?"

The Maou waved one hand dismissively, "Where did he go? I need to talk to him."

"He went to the port, with Gwendal. We just received a message that Hahaue has returned."

"Cheri-san?"

"Yes, Wolf and Gwendal went to pick her up."

* * *

"_Lombard…"_

Wolfram froze at the sound of the voice. It was a different voice from what he had been accustomed to hearing. This one was deeper, less refined.

"_Lombard…don't you know what your friend has been up to?"_

A translucent figure of a large, bearded man was standing in front of him, blocking his path. The man did not look real, although he looked almost solid, wraithlike…The specter's voice echoed into Wolfram's ears.

"_The bastard is on a killing spree…"_

_Damn it. Not now,_ Wolfram groaned internally. He was just so used to all these visions by now that his only reaction to the sudden appearance of this new apparition was…exasperation. Couldn't his hallucinations strike at a more appropriate time? Not now that he was with his older brother, of all people…

"_Lombard…you have to help us…"_

Wolfram tried shaking his head, hoping that the vision would soon fade away. It seemed to work for a moment, but before he could sigh in relief, another apparition appeared, right in front of his startled eyes. He stifled a gasp.

The new vision was…_him_! Or at least someone who looked _exactly_ him. It was like looking at a mirror…or a hazy surface of a lake…

As Wolfram stared, he realized that while his new hallucinatory figure seemed like a spitting image of himself, there _were_ a few minor differences. The figure's hair was longer, almost reaching his shoulders…He was also a little taller, his features a bit sharper…tougher…

Those things aside, the figure's eyes were as green as the bottom of a lake. As green as his own…

His misty doppelganger spoke, and for Wolfram, it was like hearing himself speak.

"_Are you hunting me now?"_

"_What could you possibly need from the likes of _me_?"_

Wolfram froze. What the hell was happening? Why was he seeing this? Why was he hearing this?

"_What do I need to do?"_

Without warning, the world spun around. Wolfram cried out loud as a sharp, stabbing pain shot up from his chest all the way to his head. For a moment, he felt like he was aboard a little raft, in the middle of the ocean, at the height of a storm. Everything seemed to be moving. He staggered forward.

"Wolfram!" A body broke his impending fall.

Wolfram blinked, lucid once more. Gwendal's face was hovering in front of him, worried…familiar…_real_…

"Aniue…"

Gwendal seemed to sense his anxiety, his desperate need to know that he was not dreaming…He put an arm around Wolfram's shoulders, drawing him in a comforting embrace…

"I…I'm sorry…Just…dizzy…" Wolfram muttered, voice muffled against his brother's chest, embarrassed at himself for showing weakness. Perhaps this was the time to tell somebody about his condition. This wasn't funny anymore. He was now suspecting that he was going mad.

Something stung his eyes, and after a confused moment, Wolfram realized that tears were starting to run down his cheeks. Appalled at such an emotional display, he brushed them roughly with one fist, backing away from Gwendal, turning around to conceal his face.

But somehow, his older brother seemed to realize what was he was trying to hide. "Wolfram?" he asked, placing one hand gently on his shoulder, forcing Wolfram to face him once again, "What's wrong?"

"I…I think I…" _I think I'm losing my mind_, Wolfram finished in his head, losing the nerve to say it out loud. More tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and once more, he moved to swipe them away. He tried again, "Aniue…I think I am…I am…"

_How do you say it?_ Wolfram wondered. _How do you admit that you're probably going crazy?_

"Wooolf! Gweeen!"

Lady Cheri's cheerful voice reverberated through the deserted port. As the ship drew near, Wolfram could see her clearly, waving eagerly from the prow of the cruiser.

And she wasn't alone. A little to the right, a large, muscled man was leaning over the railing. Troubles momentarily forgotten, Wolfram groaned at the sight of the man. In the past, his mother had occasionally brought back "souvenirs" from her love cruise adventures, but that had stopped altogether ever since she became acquainted with the merchant she fondly calls "Fan-Fan." What is it with her and her need to bring men home anyway?

And from the looks of it, she had even brought a…a girl… The man's child, maybe?

Wolfram squinted at the approaching vessel. There was another man. A man who seemed to shine a little in the darkness. Wolfram wondered for a moment why the man seemed to stand out from his dark surroundings. And then it hit him.

The man had white hair. A stark contrast to the blackness of the night.

The ship docked, and Lady Cheri marched out into the harbor with her unknown companions. Wolfram froze, eyes glued to the white-haired man who had just disembarked from the vessel. He did not even notice that his mother had just pulled him into one of her famous, suffocating hugs.

"Wolfie! I missed you!" She released him and turned to cling to Gwendal's neck, "You too, Gwen!"

Wolfram stood still, too stunned to do anything. This was all so impossible. How could the person he had been dreaming of – hallucinating of – be actually _real_? Or was this another vision? Maybe he was the only one who was seeing them.

Just when he had convinced himself that he was seeing things again, Lady Cheri beckoned to the three strangers and said, "Oh, I have someone who wanted to see you, Wolf."

The white-haired man stepped forward, silvery-white eyes shining with some emotion... Longing? Despair? Before Wolfram could react, the man flung out both arms – wrapping one around his neck, and the other, around his waist – pulling him in. The man was whispering something in his ears, but Wolfram couldn't understand anything. His head was hurting, and everything was already fading away.

As he succumbed to unconsciousness, the last things Wolfram heard were five words. Words that did not make sense.

_"Long time no see…"_

_"…Frey."_

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to chocowilliams, nickypooh, lilgurlanima, pikeebo, violetkisses, and Gcbella19 for reviewing! _

_A quote from Elie Wiesel: The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference. _


	15. Chapter 14: A Strange Proposition

**Chapter 14: A Strange Proposition**

* * *

_He was back in Raven Port._

_Frey looked around, surprised at how much the town had changed since the last time he had set foot there. The usually bustling town was – there was no other word for it – dead. It was a ghost town, with all the shops boarded up, the streets empty, the town square destroyed…_

_Souma smiled wryly at his reaction, "Welcome back to Raven Port, Lord Lombard."_

_Frey shivered slightly and he wrapped his cloak tightly around his body, "What happened here?"_

_Souma shrugged, "Ryuu. That's what happened." He motioned for Frey to follow him, "Over here. Don't make a sound."_

_Frey followed the man towards a dilapidated shop. Despite the wrecked windows, peeling paint, and faded signs, he had no trouble recognizing what it once was – a bakery – the one owned by an elderly couple whom Frey had once helped out. If he remembered correctly, the couple had problems with thugs and Frey had offered his services for free. He wondered what had happened to them._

_As if reading his mind, Souma said as he opened the door, "The owners had already left town. Most of the villagers did, when your friend went on the rampage." He kept referring to Ryuu as 'your friend' and Frey didn't have the heart to contradict him. Indeed, Ryuu had been his friend…or even more if he were to be honest with himself. But right now, who was Ryuu to him? An enemy? Frey supposed so, but a small part of him still remained adamant about thinking of Ryuu in any other way other than the man he had befriended, had loved._

_Love. The word hit him strongly, this being the first time that he had thought about his feelings for Ryuu in depth. But that was right. He had loved Ryuu. Still loved him. _

_Frey stopped, blinking back tears, wanting to scream out at the sheer irony of the situation he was now in. He had been so stupid – so incredibly stupid – to had been so infatuated with a person that he did not even see the monster within until it was already too late. How did he miss that? How did he not see Ryuu's callousness? His destructive tendencies? His apathy towards hurting others…?_

_And Frey knew the answers. He _had_ seen…had known them all along. He had never been blind to the dark side of Ryuu's personality. Frey had sensed it…had known it…had accepted it. He was, after all, a killer himself. Death was part of his nature. _

_And yet, he had willingly overlooked everything because he believed – firmly, foolishly – that Ryuu would never _ever_ turn against him…that the man would never _ever_ do anything to hurt him. _

_He was a fool. _

_That simple admission crashed through the dam of emotions Frey had bottled up inside him. The dam crumbled and the numbness disappeared. Now, Frey could feel every emotion like a hundred different blades piercing deep into his heart… _

_Love._

_Pain._

_Anger._

_Hatred._

_The emotions churned until one dominated the others, pushing everything back, giving him strength, fueling the need for something…the need to strike back, the need to see Ryuu face to face and make him _hurt_…_

_Frey nodded to himself, knowing what he wanted, what he needed, what he'd devote his life to…It all boils down to a single word._

_Revenge._

"_Oi, Lombard?" _

_Frey shook his head to clear it, suddenly realizing that Souma had disappeared and that he was standing alone in front of the building._

"_Souma?" he called out softly, but his voice still echoed faintly in the silence._

"_Over here," came an answering whisper. Frey followed the sound of the man's voice, finding that Souma was waiting for him inside the gloomy room, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. I think he would be able to answer your questions…"_

"_What questions?" asked Frey._

"_Oh come on," said Souma with a roll of his eyes, "Don't you want to know why Ryuu has targeted _you _of all people?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Frey frowned, "Oi, Souma…"_

"_You'll see," Souma answered cryptically, then he complained, "And stop calling me Souma, you'll confuse everyone. Unlike you, I still have family members who share the same name…"_

_Frey shot the man an angry glance. Couldn't the latter at least converse with him without alluding to his clan's downfall? Or the painful reality that he was all alone in the world?_

_But the said man seemed oblivious to his sorrow. He explained, "The other members of my clan are here, so I'd appreciate it if you could at least address me properly. That is, of course, if you still remember my first name." _

"_I do," Frey huffed, uttering the man's name with emphasis, "_Tier_." _

"_That's better," Tier said with a toothy grin, "This way then. Follow me."_

* * *

Finally.

Finally, Ryuu had caught up with him.

Frey Lombard. Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Ryuu held the blond against him, keeping the boy from crumpling to a heap right down into the damp pavement. Mentally, he muttered an apology for the shock and mental distress that he must have caused the boy, but then again, he didn't have any choice. He did not have the luxury to prolong things any more than he needed to.

Scooping the unconscious figure in his arms, Ryuu turned to the others. Cheri had stepped towards them, visibly upset, while the man beside her – the one she called Gwen – loomed before Ryuu, staring down at him with distrustful eyes.

"Give him to me," the man ordered gruffly.

Ryuu complied, passing his burden to the man. The blond stirred weakly, his breath coming in short, painful gasps. The boy turned his head slightly towards Ryuu, and his green eyes opened for an instant. Ryuu met the former's eyes. Frey's eyes. Wolfram's eyes.

"_Ryuu_…"

Ryuu suddenly had trouble breathing, besieged as he was with several conflicting emotions. The most identifiable one was guilt – guilt for throwing Frey's life into chaos in the past, for barging into it once more, and for having to haul him again into the nightmare that was Ryuu's life… But underneath all the remorse was a spark of joy – an undeniable bliss at seeing Frey for a second time, regardless of the form the latter was now in…

But Frey had not really changed. Despite the shorter hair and less haunted eyes, he looked just about the same as Ryuu remembered him, and that's saying something, considering that their first and final meeting took place _ages _ago. The eyes struck him, though. They were the same color – emerald-green – but they were wider, clearer, almost childlike. Maybe Frey hadn't suffered so much in this life. From what he was able to glean from subtly interrogating Cheri during their journey, Ryuu knew that Frey had been brought up as a prince of the Mazoku race. Ryuu was thankful that the boy had at least had a taste of a peaceful existence, which was so vastly different from the chaotic, war-centered lifestyle of the Ryuzoku that they had both been exposed to.

Ryuu could barely even recognize the fierce warrior he had known in the frail figure of the blond Mazoku. He couldn't quite reconcile his image of Frey Lombard, the assassin, with Wolfram von Bielefeld, the golden prince. But somewhere in the boy's eyes, Ryuu could still discern the same effervescent spirit, the same stubborn, unbreakable will…

The same soul.

It was a pity really, that Frey had to be the one. Ryuu had often wondered how things would have turned out if the Crypt had not chosen Frey. Definitely, Ryuu wouldn't be forced to destroy the Lombards. He wouldn't be pushed to the limit, to the point of nearly annihilating the Ryuzoku clans.

Ryuu had lived for so many times – dying and being reborn in countless eras, in innumerable places, under different names – but he had never been drawn to any other person up until the time he had met Frey. Maybe the Crypt had something to do with his strange fascination towards the boy. But barring their interference, Ryuu thought that he would have still been fascinated anyway.

He would have fallen in love anyway.

And the absurdity of it all seemed to mock him. After all, to have fallen in love with the only person who had the power to destroy him was, without a doubt, the pinnacle of irony.

Ryuu hated the Crypt with a passion for what they had done, but more importantly, he despised himself for playing right into their tricks. In the first place, he shouldn't have allowed himself to get near Frey. He shouldn't have allowed himself to develop any sort of feeling towards the blond. If he hadn't, then maybe – just maybe – he needn't have suffered so much. And it would have been way easier for both of them to kill…to die…

"Ryuu…"

From within parched lips, his name was uttered once more. Green eyes stared at him for a second longer before finally fluttering shut as their owner gave in to physical and psychological fatigue.

_He remembered me,_ Ryuu thought, smiling fondly, _He remembered my name._

The Memory Stone must have done its job then. He looked past Cheri's shoulder to meet Weisser's eyes. The latter nodded discreetly as if to confirm his unspoken assumption. Returning his gaze to the blond, the guilt washed over Ryuu once more.

It would only get worse. With the Memory Stone's close proximity, the boy's pain would double, would strengthen beyond compare, in just a few days time. It will push him to the brink of death…or worse, insanity.

_I'm sorry, _Ryuu thought sadly. If there was another way… One that did not require anybody to die. One that did not call for Frey's involvement. One that did not necessitate Frey to _remember_.

But there is no other way.

This has to end. Ryuu has to end this. He no longer had a choice. With the misery that threatened to engulf him, Ryuu consoled himself with the fact that there would only be one more death.

One more death and it will finally be over.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Yuuri asked for the tenth time, eliciting a long-suffering smile and a shake of the head from Conrad. Yuuri had to bite back an impatient remark. After all, it wasn't his godfather's fault that Wolfram still had not arrived.

"What do you want to tell him anyway?" Conrad asked off-handedly.

Yuuri flushed, avoiding the man's eyes, "Er…it's something…personal."

"Does it have something to do with your engagement…?"

Yuuri felt the blood suffuse his face once more with color, and he stuttered, "H-How did you…?" He saw the mirth in Conrad's eyes and he said accusingly, "You heard us! You heard Waltorana and me speaking…"

Conrad smiled sheepishly, "Well, it's hard not to overhear your conversation, particularly towards the end, when you were nearly shouting your responses…"

Yuuri blinked. He was not aware that his voice had been _that_ loud. He had even thought that he had managed to keep his irritation under control this time. He asked, a bit discomfited, "So…you heard…everything?"

His godfather nodded, chortling, "I believe almost everyone in the table did."

"_What?"_

Looking back at the table, Yuuri realized that most of the Noble House leaders – Waltorana, included – were shooting wide, indulgent smiles in his direction. A few, like von Radford and von Gyllenhaal, did not look pleased.

_Just great_, Yuuri groaned. An hour from now – give or take a few minutes – the whole castle would know about his…his…about what he had just told Waltorana. Everybody – from the gardener to the stable boy to the soldiers – would soon know, and he hadn't even talked to Wolfram yet! Yuuri seethed in silence, and was left to marvel at the speed by which gossips permeate the walls of Blood Pledge Castle, managing to penetrate even the farthest and darkest corners.

"But I didn't really catch the first part," Conrad said, "What was Waltorana saying about Lord Greyheim?"

"It's nothing really. He just told me about the letter Greyheim-san sent to him…"

Conrad's eyes flashed, "Lord Greyheim wrote to him? Why?"

Yuuri thankfully seized the chance to sidetrack the topic to something other than his impending talk with Wolfram. He told Conrad about Greyheim's letters to the Noble House leaders and about the rumors the latter had been propagating about Wolfram and Damien. By the time he had finished, Conrad's face had coiled with disdain.

"That old crone actually said something like _that_?"

Yuuri nodded, slightly surprised at the vehemence in his godfather's voice. But looking at Conrad, Yuuri saw the same protective glint he had often spied in his own brother's – Shori's – eyes. He was suddenly struck by a thought – if only Shori had _tried_, even just a little, to stop fussing over him, maybe they would have gotten along better. Shori did not have to behave like how a fixated fan would act around a rock star. Conrad and Gwendal did not coddle Wolfram, and their relationship worked out fine.

Speaking of Shori, he hadn't seen his brother for quite some time now. Or at least, that was how it felt like to him. In the other world, two or three days may have already passed. Yuuri wondered whether his older brother had already fixed the problem with Bob. The last time he had seen him – that time before Murata said that he was needed back in Shin Makoku – Shori had received a call from the Earth Maou, asking for help. For the first time in almost two weeks, Yuuri began to wonder whether his brother was okay.

Now where did that thought come from? Of course, Shori was okay. He had always been okay. Besides, the problem that Bob mentioned may not have been that bad. What problem could they possibly have back on Earth, where dragons and mysterious riders do not exist, and where eighteen-year-olds do not have to contend with wars and political disputes? Maybe it wasn't even related to the Earth Mazoku. Maybe Bob was having problems with some foreign investors and he needed Shori's prowess in the diplomatic arena…

_That_ would be more likely.

"Yuuri…" Saralegui glided to his side, a rather cheerful smile gracing his features. Conrad bowed courteously and took a step back – far enough to grant the Shou Shimaron king a chance to talk to Yuuri privately, and yet near enough for him to intervene should anything happen.

"Sara…" Yuuri tried, but failed, to return the smile. Had he always been this ill at ease with the other king? Or was it because their last encounter had not really been that comfortable? Yuuri had snapped at Saralegui that time. Was the latter mad at him?

Sara was smiling though, in a weird, ominous way. Yuuri thought the other king looked quite…triumphant…as if he had just accomplished something big. He had the look of a hunter who had just caught and slain a rather elusive prey. Yuuri shuddered at the thought. Did he just imagine the mild-mannered Saralegui as a merciless hunter…?

"I don't see Lord von Bielefeld around," Saralegui commented, jolting Yuuri's thoughts back to the ballroom, "Lord Damien appears to be looking for him."

Yuuri followed Sara's line of sight, spotting Damien Schwarz on the balcony, leaning against the balustrade, a glass of wine held in one hand. The representative's eyes were flitting around the room, obviously searching for someone. He met Yuuri's curious stare, but almost at once, he turned away, glancing down the foyer instead.

Yuuri frowned, remembering the maids' predictions earlier, that Damien would soon confess his feelings for Wolfram. What if he got to the blond first?

"He seems nervous," Yuuri observed.

For some reason, Sara chuckled in amusement, "Well he has good reason to be. He's preparing for something."

Yuuri raised one black eyebrow, "Something?" Damien couldn't be thinking of doing the same thing that Yuuri was planning, could he? "And what would that be?" He tried to sound as casual as he could, but his face must have revealed his inner turmoil because Sara grinned at him.

"You'll see. He'll be doing it before the night is over."

_Before the night is over…_

Yuuri cursed himself mentally. Why did this have to happen now? Now that he was finally coming to terms with his feelings for Wolfram, somebody else had to come into the picture – somebody, moreover, who was turning out to be a rather tough rival.

But Yuuri knew that it was his fault for being too dense to realize things which should have been obvious from the very start. Things like the reasons behind Wolfram's jealous tirades, like why he had never been able to break off the engagement even after three long years, like the reason why he had been threatened by – and annoyed with – Damien Schwarz's presence in Blood Pledge Castle…

Yuuri should have known then that he was starting to fall in love…had actually fallen in love… And now, with the appearance of a third party, everything had become so complicated. How ironic could things be, for him to have realized his feelings just when he had started to lose the person he loved? Yuuri was starting to see things in perspective. He wasn't as thickheaded as he was before, for him not to be aware of Wolfram's preference for Damien Schwarz, for him not to be conscious of the blond's partiality for the healer's companionship. It stung, but he knew that he deserved rejection should everything come down to it.

However, he was wiser now…braver and more determined... He sincerely hoped that Wolfram would recognize that.

"…he fainted…Gwendal brought him back…but somebody else came with them who claims to be…"

"…Wolfram? What about Gwendal…?"

Yuuri heard somebody say his fiancé's name and he turned around hopefully. Conrad was talking to Gunter, and from the worried and baffled expression on the former's face, Yuuri knew that something was wrong.

"Yuuri…" Conrad was beside him in a second, bending down to whisper in his ear, "Gwendal and Hahaue have just arrived. They brought somebody with them…"

Yuuri nodded, waiting for more, for Conrad to mention one other name. When his godfather hesitated, he asked, "And Wolfram? Where is he?"

Conrad said slowly, measuring his words, "He apparently…collapsed…" He must have seen the alarm in Yuuri's face for he continued hastily, "But there is no need to worry. He's with Gisela right now, along with Hahaue. More importantly, Gwendal is on his way…"

Yuuri was so disturbed about the first part of his godfather's statement that he almost missed the second one – the part about Gwendal…

"Heika," Gunter, who had also flitted to his side, added, whispering urgently, "There is a problem…Gwendal is bringing someone who claims to be the rightful king of—"

Yuuri had to raise his hand to stop his tutor from saying anything more. He was confused enough as it is. "Wait, wait…Start from the beginning. You said that Wolfram collapsed…?"

"According to Gisela, Wolfram was just exhausted, Heika. Knowing him, he will soon recover."

Yuuri processed Gunter's reassurance for a moment before asking again, "And Gwendal is bringing who?"

Gunter wrung his hands together, agitated, before completing his earlier statement, "Someone who claims to be the rightful king of Dai Shimaron."

"Gwendal is bringing him to your office, Yuuri. We should go and meet him," Conrad suggested, placing a hand on Yuuri's elbow, already steering him towards the exit. But their progress was impeded by a cold, severe voice.

"Pardon my intrusion gentlemen, but did I hear you right? The _rightful_ king of Dai Shimaron?" Saralegui's face – so exultant a minute ago – was now twisted with suspicion and barely-suppressed rage.

Conrad and Gunter looked at each other, then they both turned to Yuuri, expecting him to answer the other king's query. Once upon a more ignorant time, Yuuri would have told Saralegui everything he needed to know. But Gunter's lessons must have finally penetrated his skull, for he shook his head and smiled apologetically at the Shou Shimaron king.

"I'm sorry Sara, but we'll have to sort this out first. Please stay here and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Sara's eyes had narrowed with annoyance at his negative response, and Yuuri could see that he was not about to drop the topic. A potential discussion was forestalled, however, by the opening of the large ballroom doors.

A gigantic, bearded man entered the room, cleared his throat loudly, and boomed, "Announcing the arrival of His Excellency, the Lord of Dai Shimaron, the first son of King Maximilian the Third…" The strange man paused for effect, before finally roaring out:

"_Lord John Maximilian Schwarz the Fourth!"_

The room suddenly fell silent. There was the sound of breaking glass, and from the corner of his eyes, Yuuri saw Damien Schwarz take a wavering step backward, face sapped of color, the remnants of his wine glass scattered beneath his feet. Greyheim was somewhere near him, surrounded by the Dai Shimaron delegates. Saralegui was frozen on his spot. Each one mirrored Damien's reaction. Disbelief. Astonishment. Fury.

Looking back, Yuuri thought that the person who had walked into the ballroom that night had probably done so normally, at a regular pace. But at that time, what he saw was a man crossing the threshold – as if in slow motion – with the grace and confidence of a king who was about to meet his loyal subjects. Yuuri must have been imagining it, for the orchestra had stopped playing, but he thought he had even heard music playing in the background as the man stepped into the room. A theme from a horror movie. The music you hear when a monster is about to leap down from some dark corner in order to sink his claws into an unsuspecting victim…

Everything reminded Yuuri of a twisted fairy tale – of a princess entering the palace, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room with her exquisite beauty. The difference was that the person who had just entered – despite his long, white hair – was undoubtedly male. And the thing that drew everybody's attention was not his face but…something more. Yuuri couldn't quite place his finger into it, and in the end, he could only conclude that it was the man's _aura_…

The man was dangerous. Yuuri could _feel _it.

He looked familiar too.

And then it him. How could he have forgotten the stranger who had mocked him before, about his being a king? He could still remember the man's words…those words which had once robbed him of sleep – _Thank goodness you're not a king._

So his suspicion was true. The man _was_ from this world…

But what was he doing on Earth? And what was he doing here now?

As if he could read his thoughts, the white-haired man turned to him, grinning.

"Nice to see you again, Maou-Heika."

* * *

From his perch by the balcony, Damien saw the Maou and his advisors whispering intently to one another, and instantly, he knew that something was off. Saralegui was a few steps away from them, looking disgruntled.

Despite his premonition that something bad was about to happen, Damien couldn't help but smirk at the Shou Shimaron king's expression. So Pretty Boy was slowly slipping out of the Mazoku king's favor, huh? His uncle would love that.

He cast a surreptitious glance in Greyheim's direction. The man was busily conversing with the other delegates, and from the looks of it, they didn't seem to be in agreement with whatever it was that they were talking about. There was a lull in the music and Damien caught some fragments of their argument.

"…if Damien's retracting, we would need another candidate…"

"…you can't be seriously implying that _you _will be the replacement…"

"…and why not? _I_ have served as the steward before…"

"…and if you need reminding, you got thrown out of power in just _one _month…"

Suppressing a grin, Damien turned his attention back to Saralegui. The Maou was shaking his head at the latter, and the expression on the Shou Shimaron king's face at this refusal was priceless. Damien would have laughed out loud if it were not for the painful fact that he could empathize all too well with Saralegui's feelings…if it were not for the harsh reality that he and Saralegui were in the same boat…

_The third parties, _Damien thought bitterly. Along with this resentment, he also felt an abrupt feeling of dread and sadness. If the Maou was starting to shun Saralegui, then it could only mean that the former now had his sights set on someone else. Wolfram… The blond would be overjoyed if he knew…

_Damn it. _

He had known from the outset that Wolfram had feelings for the Maou, but he had allowed himself to hope because the Maou did not seem to return – much less, share – the blond's feelings. But now…

Damien scowled at the irony of the situation. He had gotten his hopes up precisely because of the Maou's indifference towards his fiancé, but it would appear that his own actions had sparked the Mazoku king's interest in Wolfram. And now, Damien could see that the Maou wasn't about to give up his fiancé without some form of struggle.

_Damn it all._

Damien was saved the opportunity to wallow on the imminent heartache that this turn of events was about to cause him, for at that moment, the doors flung open and somebody entered – a huge bear of a man who looked very familiar. Damien's eyes widened with astonishment.

Tier! One of Max's minions. If he's back, then that would mean that Max is also…

His mind whirred with so many questions that he almost did not catch Tier's words.

"_Lord John Maximilian Schwarz the Fourth!"_

A man stepped in with military precision, making his way to the center of the illuminated room. The light from the chandeliers lit up the man's features – an attractive face bordered by tresses of long, white hair – and Damien's breath stopped for an infinitesimal moment, hazel eyes popping out with recognition.

Max!

What is he doing here? Lynch had said that he had gone to another world, hadn't he? When did he return? _Why_ did he return? Too stunned to move, Damien watched his long-lost brother move towards the Maou.

"My goodness…" Greyheim muttered, a few feet away, looking as dazed as Damien felt, "That's…that's _Ryuu_…"

The said man either heard Greyheim's muffled utterance or he must have sensed that he was being stared at with such intensity, for at that precise second, he tilted his head towards their direction, meeting Damien's eyes.

Max – or Ryuu – sneered at him.

Damien could almost hear the world crashing down around him as his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing.

Max had returned.

Everything was about to go wrong again.

* * *

Wolfram was sure that he was having another nightmare.

He was in an abandoned town, following a large, muscled man right into a broken down building. A rough voice was echoing in his ears.

"_Welcome back to Raven Port, Lord Lombard."_

Then he heard his own voice speaking. _"What happened here?"_

An answering voice. _"Ryuu. That's what happened." _

Wolfram found himself following the man inside the building, his thoughts filling with other images – of a white-haired man laughing with him…of the same man staring at him impassively, his hands stained with blood.

"Wolfram."

Then his heart seemed to burst with emotion, nearly exploding with the need to hurt…to avenge…to kill…kill…_kill_…

"Wolfram."

Somebody was shaking him by the shoulder, and he awoke slowly, painfully…

"Wolfram." A voice said for the third time. Close. Almost touching. Little by little, a face swam in front of his eyes. A girl… He slowly got up, looking around, reorienting himself with his surroundings. He was in bed…in the infirmary…

"Hey, you're awake," the girl said cheerfully.

Wolfram took a moment to collect himself. Why was he here? If he remembered correctly, he had gone with Gwendal to the port, and had…had… His eyes widened. _That man! Max! Ryuu! Or whatever his name was…_

"Wolfram," the girl said his name once more, "Are you okay?"

_Was he okay? _Wolfram asked himself the same question. What was happening to him? Was he really awake now? Did he really go to the port with Gwendal? Did he really meet that person…?

Wolfram was having trouble distinguishing what was real and what was not. He now seriously doubted whether everything he had seen so far had really happened. Maybe it was all just a part of his dreams…his nightmares… Wolfram ran a hand through his hair, trying to assemble his thoughts so that he could preserve what little shred of sanity he had left.

"You've been out for two hours you know," the girl informed him.

Wolfram's eyes bulged. He had missed two hours? But how? What happened? That man… Did he do something to him…? He had whispered something in his ears…

"_Long time no see…"_

Wolfram shook his head, unable to think coherently. He couldn't understand anything anymore. Maybe his suspicion had been right all along. There was no escaping it any longer. Maybe he was…already insane…

The unknown girl babbled happily beside him, "Cheri-sama and Gisela-san were here a while ago but they were called away by a guard. I volunteered to stay behind and look after you…"

Wolfram was still too lightheaded to understand what the girl was talking about. Instead, he took a second to take stock of the stranger's features. The girl, with her shoulder-length golden hair and deep green eyes, looked like a younger version of Lady Cheri.

"…Ryuu created quite a scene in the party you know. Predictably, Damien didn't react too well to his brother's presence. Some people were injured trying to break up Damien and Ryuu's fight, and if the Maou hadn't intervened, Damien would probably be dead by now…"

Wolfram snapped into attention, finally wide-awake, "What fight? What happened to Yuuri? And Damien?"

The girl replied dismissively, "Oh they're all fine. Just some minor injuries – broken bones and shallow wounds and the like. But Gisela-san went with Cheri-sama just to make sure."

"Where are they?" asked Wolfram, getting up, shuffling around for his boots.

"They're in the throne room I guess…"

Wolfram shoved both feet down into his footwear, pushed himself off the bed with some difficulty before striding out of the infirmary. Surprisingly, the strange girl followed him, keeping up with his pace easily.

"You know," the girl said conversationally, skipping alongside him, "You shouldn't push yourself too much. You're going to need all your energy for what lies ahead…"

Wolfram ignored her.

"You seem to be coping well with the return of your memories. Ryuu was slightly worried about that, although he didn't really show it."

Wolfram continued walking, willing himself _not_ to listen to the blonde.

"Ryuu does care for you, you know. He had always regretted what he had to do in the past…he always did have a soft spot for y—"

That did it. Wolfram stopped to stare at the girl, intending to ask what she meant by her last statement. But then the words that came out of his mouth were, "Who _are _you?"

"My name is Saiga," the girl answered simply before adding, "At least for now. You know me."

"I don't."

The girl who identified herself as Saiga gazed at him with mock sorrow, "Oh, how mean…How could you forget about me…_Frey_?"

That name again. "I am not Fr—" Wolfram began to say, but then he stopped. Saiga had just brought out a pendant from her pocket, dangling it in front of his eyes. A large, green stone sparkled at its center. As the pendant swung back and forth, the scenery around them seemed to shimmer, and then started to distort and change.

Wolfram blinked. The stone walls of Blood Pledge Castle were slowly morphing into another place…an abandoned town… Somehow, Wolfram knew the place and he immediately pegged it to a name – Raven Port.

The pendant swayed back. Two figures appeared – the most recent subjects of his hallucinations. A bearded man was leading a cloaked figure into a deserted building. The second figure's cloak slipped, and Wolfram recognized his doppelganger, hesitating in front of a derelict structure.

"Souma…" the person who looked just like him, whispered into the silence.

"Over here," a gruff voice muttered back.

Wolfram stared at the scene in bewilderment. Everything was so sharp and clear, so unlike his hazy dreams. Saiga grinned at his expression, stowing the pendant back inside her pocket. As soon as she did, the scene vanished. Wolfram found himself standing in the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle once again.

"Memories," the girl said, smiling, "Frey's memories. _Your _memories."

"M-My memories…? What are you talking about?"

"It's relatively simple," Saiga explained, "Everyone in this present time has been _somebody _else in the past. You could understand that, couldn't you?" Wolfram nodded in assent and the girl continued, "Life is basically a cycle of death and rebirth. You die, your soul returns to the origin, and you get to live again." She grinned, "Unfortunately for you, your soul was – well, for want of a better term – _compromised _from the very beginning."

"Compromised?" Wolfram echoed, confused. So his nightmares were actually memories of the person he had been in the past. That did not bode well for him. From what Wolfram had seen so far – assuming, of course, that the girl was telling the truth – he could already deduce that his previous self had been evil and that his previous life had been a _very_ brutal mess.

"Yes," Saiga replied, shrugging, not bothering to elaborate, "Of course, to make things less complicated, your previous memories were taken away from you prior to your rebirth. That's the protocol for all souls…except for a select few."

Wolfram stared at the girl in frustration, "That does not answer anything. Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"I've already answered your first question," Saiga said, "At least you have a name to call me with and that's enough. As for the second – we came here to see you. We've been looking for you, you know. And as for the third…" She paused, tilting her head to the side, "…well, I think Ryuu should answer that one, although in my opinion, you're the one who needs something from us rather than the other way around."

"W-What…?"

"I can give you answers. I can make your nightmares stop. I can make the visions disappear. I can make you understand." She smiled slyly, "For a price, of course."

Wolfram floundered for something to say. He wanted to know…wanted everything to stop…but dare he trust a person he had only met today? "What price?" he asked warily.

Saiga gestured with her fingers, "Three things. I need you to do three things for me. If you complete everything, I'd give you your memories back. Fair enough for you?" When Wolfram did not answer, the girl brought out the pendant she had shown him earlier, letting the chain sway hypnotically, enticingly, "Come on, don't you want answers?"

Wolfram stared at her furiously, his pride getting the best of him, "No. I don't need you. I don't need your help."

Saiga's smile vanished, "Stubborn as always, aren't you? You do realize that you don't have any choice?"

"I don't care!"

"You will not be able to bear the pain. You could _die_."

Wolfram growled, flaring up, "I won't. And even if I do, I don't give a _damn_."

The girl gaped at him for a moment, then to his surprise, she burst out, laughing, "Ryuu was right! He did tell me that you _will_ refuse." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Right then, have it your way. As long you're ready to bear with the consequences…" There was a veiled threat to that.

"What consequences?" Wolfram asked, eyes narrowed. He didn't like the girl's tone at all.

"Well," said the girl in mock innocence, "since you obviously do not care about your life, maybe we could just threaten the lives of those around you? There are quite a lot of them. Your mother, for instance…"

"Don't you dare…" Wolfram whispered harshly.

But the girl pressed on, "How would you feel if say, your mother _drowns_ in her bath…or if that sulky brother of yours suddenly _falls_ off his horse and hits his head…or if your fiancé just goes to sleep and _never_ wakes up at all…?"

"Stop it!"

"I'm just saying that things could happen," Saiga sighed, "So it all comes down to this – you could either accept my offer…_with_ the corresponding conditions, or you could refuse. But of course, if you choose to do the latter…I can not guarantee that no one will die."

There was a moment of silence where the two just stared at each other – furious emerald eyes against cold, ruthless green.

Saiga smirked, "Your choice. Find me when you're ready." And she skipped away, leaving Wolfram alone with his very confused thoughts.

* * *

The patient in Room 23 lay motionless on the small bed, looking dead to the world. If it were not for the rise and fall of the lines in the nearby monitor, the nurse would have presumed that the patient had already expired.

_What an unfortunate man_, the nurse thought. The patient was, according to rumors, a very prominent businessman who was ambushed on his way home and was left for dead. _Probably by business rivals_, the nurse mused, casting a curious glance at the man's face. She recognized him; she had often seen his face in the newspapers. If she remembered correctly, his name was Bob or something.

The nurse turned around, getting ready to leave, but she was forced to stop when a hand reached out to grasp her wrist. She stared down at the patient in surprise. The man's eyes were open, and at the moment, he was staring at her urgently, mumbling something under his breath. She leaned down to listen.

"…need…to…see…" the patient rasped, breathing hard, "…I need…to see…him…"

"What…? You need to see who?" the nurse asked soothingly. She had to move closer to catch the man's barely audible voice:

"…Shori…I…need…to…talk…to…" he coughed, struggling to breathe, "…Shori…"

* * *

_A/N: It finally happened – my work has swallowed me alive. C-a-n-'t b-r-e-a-t-h-e. _

_Anyway, thanks once again to those who reviewed – animekitty421, Gcbella19, NatsumiMichiko, nickypooh, kogu17, violetkisses, Tenshi no Nanimo – and also to lilgurlanima and chocowilliams for the constant feedback. _

_My gratitude also goes to SangLeGuira, attagirljr, and Tenshi no Nanimo for the recent inclusion of this story in their list of favorites!_


	16. Chapter 15: The Creator

**Chapter 15: The Creator **

* * *

"_This is Lord Gottfried," Tier said, nodding his head towards the man as an introduction. Frey made no response, waiting for Tier to elaborate, to explain in detail who the man was and why he needed to see him. _

_The man named Gottfried was fully clad in a red and white cloak, the edges of which were trimmed with silver. He looked quite old, with his short, graying hair and his wrinkled visage, but he exuded an intimidating aura nonetheless. He had an air of superiority about him, like a god who had descended to earth, and Frey could tell immediately that this was someone important, someone…powerful. _

_Frey returned the man's gaze with polite indifference. They were in the bakery's basement, which – he learned upon entering the rundown building – was converted into a hideout of sorts. At first, he was a little discomfited at Tier's choice of a hiding place, but looking around, Frey guessed that while far from being trendy, the basement had a relaxing vibe to it. In a weird way, he liked the atmosphere created by the broken furnishings and the dank, dusty walls. It jived well with his mood._

"_Er…" Tier said, clearing his throat, "Lord Gottfried…?"_

_The said man did not move, although his sharp piercing eyes flitted for a moment in Tier's direction. The latter flinched, backing away obsequiously. _

_Finally, Gottfried spoke, eyes boring into Frey's, "You are the one called Frey Lombard?" _

_A suffocating feeling suddenly came over him, and along with this, Frey felt a strong urge to run away from the building, away from the strange man's scrutiny. At that moment, with those eyes fixed on him, Frey felt…scared. So afraid. Nevertheless, he stood his ground, staring back stubbornly at the man._

"_Yes," he answered tersely, mentally applauding himself for not betraying the slightest bit of fear in his voice. _

"_I came to see you. It is time for you to fulfill your obligation," Gottfried said._

"_Obligation?" Frey narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"_

"_You did not tell him?" the man asked coldly, directing his question at Tier. _

_The latter stirred, mumbling apologetically, "I—I thought…I mean I…thought that you wanted to tell him yourself…Sire."_

"_Very well," Gottfried said, and Tier relaxed. The former turned his gaze back to Frey, "You have, I understand, become acquainted with the being called Ryuu?" He waited for a nod of confirmation from Frey before continuing, "I am sure that at this point, you are wondering who – or to be more precise, what – he really is?"_

"_Yes," replied Frey, holding on to the man's words. Answers – he was finally going to have answers…_

"_Ryuu is an aberration."_

_Frey waited for more, but when none came, he was forced to ask, "I'm sorry?"_

"_An aberration," Gottfried repeated, "He was not supposed to exist." The man sighed in resignation, "I will have to tell you a little background of what transpired. This is quite a thorny affair, and I do hate having to repeat myself, so kindly keep up." _

_Frey opened his mouth to protest at this insult to his intelligence, but then the man carried on, "I come from a place called the Crypt of Souls – the place where everything begins and ends. Ages ago, an experiment was conducted by one of our members, in an effort to serve the greater good. But something went horribly wrong, leading to the creation of this…monster. Of course we tried to rectify the mistake but a member of the Crypt betrayed us at the last minute, managing to escape with that soul…"_

_Frey listened raptly. The man is good, he thought, for him to make a series of vague statements appear like he was revealing a critical piece of information. Aloud, Frey asked, "So, you're saying that it's _your_ fault that Ryuu existed in the first place?"_

"_We do not deny it," Gottfried stated simply, "And that is why I myself have taken a personal interest in this matter. But of course, even the Crypt has certain…limitations. We are also bound by certain conditions. For one, we cannot undo things, and for that matter, we cannot destroy Ryuu." He paused, and then said, "That was why we had to create you."_

"_C-Create me…?"Frey stammered before he could stop himself. Behind Gottfried, Tier gave him a pitying look._

_Gottfried stared at him, as if debating whether or not he'd expound on his baffling statement. Finally, he seemed to come to a favorable decision, for he started to explain, "There are certain souls who voluntarily make an oath to devote themselves to the Crypt, thus forfeiting their rights to be reborn. We usually employ them as Keepers of souls. But there are also some who are bound to the Crypt, not because they choose to, but because they are _chosen_ to."_

_There was a moment of silence in which Gottfried held Frey's bewildered gaze, "You were chosen. Even before you were given physical form, you were intended for one purpose…" _

_The silence stretched on for several more seconds. After what seemed like an eternity, the strange man said in a hollow tone:_

"_You are what we call a Soul Breaker – one who was given the power to obliterate the soul of another being. Your target is Ryuu's." Gottfried paused, letting his statement sink in before summing up everything in six horrible words, "You were made to destroy Ryuu."_

* * *

"He is dying," Dr. Rodriguez stated dully. There were dark rims under his eyes, and he looked just as lifeless as the man lying in the bed in the room beyond.

Shori swallowed the bitter lump that had formed in his throat, unable to look directly into the doctor's grief-stricken eyes. The guilt that had slowly been consuming his sanity for the past twenty four hours returned full blast to torment him. The memories of that night – the night when the three enemies outwitted him, the night when they fooled him into opening a portal to Shin Makoku – added to his anguish. It seemed like ages ago, when the killings started…a lifetime ago, when Bob summoned him to help them hunt the culprits…

And Shori had failed. He had ignored all the warning signs and had closed his eyes to the obvious – that there was something wrong with Saiga Amane's statement, that there was something off with the girl's actions – and as a result, he had placed everybody's life in danger. And now, Bob…is dying…

It was his fault. Entirely his fault.

Shori wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"He had been calling for you," Dr. Rodriguez said, ushering Shori inside the room, "He—he wanted to talk to you before he d-die—"

"He won't," Shori hissed vehemently, cutting the other man off before he could say that despicable word, "He can't possibly d—!"

"He will," said the doctor, interrupting him in turn, "For him to have survived this long is a miracle in itself… He won't last much longer."

"But—!"

"Shori," Dr Rodriguez put one hand on his shoulder, "Bob _will_ die. There is nothing we could do about it. Now go in there and listen to what he needs to tell you. The least you could do right now is to make sure that his death would not be in vain."

"Doctor…"

Dr. Rodriguez looked away, trying without much success, to conceal the pain in his eyes. Without another word, he gave Shori a little push towards the room. The door closed behind him with a silent thud.

Shori hesitated at the threshold for the space of a heartbeat before finding the resolve to approach the bed and the figure confined in it. As he did so, the first things he noticed were Bob's eyes. They were open – alive and alert – and at the moment, they were focused solely on Shori's face.

"Shori…" Bob muttered weakly, gesturing with one shaking hand to an empty seat beside the bed. Shori took a seat and waited, eyes still locked on the other man's, the man who had fallen victim to Shori's recklessness, to his stupidity…

"Shori," Bob said once more, and although he had spoken slowly, his voice had a hint of urgency in it, "I'm so sorry…"

Shori cringed and he said quickly, "You don't have to apologize for anything. It was my fault. I should have seen through their act. I should have—" He stopped. Bob was smiling sadly at him, shaking his head.

"You should not…blame yourself… I shouldn't have asked…you to go after them…in the first place…"

"I…What…?"

Bob repeated softly, "You…should not blame…yourself… It was _my_ fault… I should have…known…that they were behind…these… I should have…gone after them…myself…" The Earth Maou coughed, breathed deeply, and pressed on, "They were after _me_… They wanted to cross…to the other…world…"

"But why? What do they want?"

"…the soul…" Bob coughed violently, "…you must go to Shin…Makoku…tell…Shinou…"

Shori nodded, a little alarmed but also wary of interrupting the dying man's litany. He said softly, "Go to Shin Makoku. To Shinou. Got it."

"…you must…tell Shinou…to stop them…"

"Tell Shinou to stop them," Shori repeated, nodding but not understanding anything, "Okay, I got that. Please don't strain yourself, Bob. Just…just get better, so that you could…" He trailed off, unable to find the strength to complete the sentence.

Regardless, Bob did not appear to have heard him. Little by little, the light in the man's eyes faded, giving him an oddly vacant look. The words that came out of his mouth after that were disjointed and confusing, "…the Crypt…they told me to hide him…Shinou said…that his descendant…von Bielefeld…but they already know…Weisser knows…that traitor…and that monster…must be…destroyed…"

Shori did not understand the Earth Maou's words, but he committed them to memory, silently vowing to decipher them at a less emotional time. These were Bob's last words…his dying orders… Shori would do anything to carry them out.

Bob took a shuddering breath, "Shori…please…"

Shori nodded, "I'll do everything. And I will find them – Weisser, Ryuu, and Tier. I won't let them get away."

"Good…" Bob clasped Shori's hand, "Now go…"

"What…?"

Shori noticed just then that the room seemed to be fading, and in a split second, he realized what Bob was doing. The Earth Maou was using the last of his energy to open a portal. He was sending Shori to the demon kingdom.

"Bob…!"

The Earth Maou's eyes flickered for an instant, and he smiled. Through the dissolving backdrop of the hospital room, Shori saw Bob's lips move and he heard the latter's voice for one last time:

"Shori…I know that you…will be…a better…king…"

Bob's final words echoed into his ears, and within seconds, Shori felt himself falling down into the watery depths of the portal, on his way into the other world.

* * *

Yuuri tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair, only half-listening to the people arguing around him. All the heads of the Noble Houses were there, along with a swarm of the still-dumbfounded Shimaron representatives.

After the commotion caused by the sudden appearance of a man who claimed to be Maximilian Schwarz, Yuuri and the concerned guests had all adjourned to the throne room to sort out this new problem. The room was buzzing faintly from all the muttered conversations taking place in all corners. On one side, the members of the Shou Shimaron delegation, led by Saralegui, were clustered together unhappily. For the past minute, the fair-haired king had been trying to catch Yuuri's eye, which the latter had dutifully avoided.

Near the windows, the Dai Shimaron delegates were huddled around the newcomer – the person who had just barged into their otherwise uneventful evening, claiming to be the supposedly dead heir to the disputed Dai Shimaron throne. Maximilian the Fourth. Greyheim's other nephew, and also Damien's older brother.

Yuuri's eyes moved towards the door, where Damien Schwarz stood alone, his expression pinched and angry. Just like most of the people inside the room, Damien's eyes darted every so often towards his brother's direction. But unlike the others, who were regarding the newcomer with curiosity and excitement, the healer's eyes were filled with hatred. Clearly, his brother's miraculous return from the dead was not a cause for celebration for him. Damien's reaction from earlier also reinforced that assumption, and Yuuri had to wonder what kind of relationship the two Schwarz brothers had had in the past. They obviously hated each other – or at least Damien does, considering the way he had launched himself at his brother with a table knife, aiming for the latter's throat.

Yuuri sighed. It was a good thing that he had successfully thwarted Damien's unexpected attack, thereby forestalling the emergence of another crisis. He had enough trouble on his plate as it is, and he definitely could do without an attempted parricide to add to the tally.

Yuuri let out another sigh. He was currently seated at the throne, trapped as he was in the midst of these warring political camps, surrounded by the Noble House leaders and his own set of advisors. These men's presence did nothing to comfort him. For one, none of them – not even Conrad, Gunter, or Gwendal – seemed to know what to do with the situation. For another, they were all arguing against each other, all clearly agitated by this latest problem.

Gwendal was initially blamed for the situation, for his failure to stop the strangers from barging into the gathering. For his part, the general humbly admitted that it was his fault. Apparently, while on their way to the Maou's office, the two men had made an abrupt detour along the corridors. It took some time for Gwendal to locate them, and by then, it was already too late. Maximilian Schwarz and his large companion had already imposed their presence into the party.

The only person who did not look remotely stressed by the situation was Lady Cheri. The former Maou – displaying her usual disregard for propriety – was over at the Dai Shimaron side, literally _fawning_ over the newcomer. Maximilian Schwarz seemed to be taking her advances fairly well; he even looked pleased with all the attention.

Yuuri took his time to covertly study the stranger. Maximilian Schwarz was certainly eye-catching – the type who could easily draw attention to himself even within a crowd of thousands. His odd appearance was one thing, but once again, Yuuri thought that the man also had a very…enigmatic…aura. He was somebody that one would not forget easily.

Yuuri himself had no trouble recalling their past encounter. And since he had yet to discover how the white-haired man had ended up in Yuuri's school back on Earth, or what he was doing there, or why he was now here, Yuuri wanted so badly to talk to him. So far however, he was given no opportunity to talk to him in private. He guessed he would have to wait.

"Heika, this isn't good," Gunter murmured in his ear and Yuuri straightened up in surprise. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice his tutor's approach. "We should disperse this crowd immediately."

"Why?" Yuuri asked, but as soon as he did, he realized Gunter's point. The atmosphere in the room had turned toxic and suffocating. The delegates were watching each other warily, and their eyes – especially those of the Shou Shimaron group – were burning with hostility. Yuuri waved one hand wearily, "Fine. Lead them back to their rooms. Tell them that I shall meet with them _separately_ at the soonest time possible."

"Yes, Heika," Gunter concurred, and he swooped down the platform, making a beeline for the Shou Shimaron group.

"I will talk to the other group," Gwendal volunteered, following Gunter down the steps without a backward glance.

Yuuri nodded, watching his two advisors lead the Shimaron delegates out of the door. Surprisingly, none of them, not even Saralegui, made any protest at their dismissal. Yuuri guessed that everyone must feel as exhausted as he was.

"We shall also retire, Heika," said Lord von Wincott, speaking on behalf of all the Noble House leaders, "But perhaps we could all finally sit down together tomorrow… We have so many things to discuss."

"I know," replied Yuuri quietly, feeling a bit lightheaded, just thinking of all the people he needed to meet a few hours from now, "I will see you all tomorrow."

The Mazoku aristocrats all filed out of the room. Waltorana lingered for one moment to tap Yuuri's shoulder encouragingly. The Maou gave a little start, suddenly remembering his promise to the older man. He had said that he'd talk to Wolfram before the night is over…

Yuuri stood up, tense once more. Where was Wolfram anyway? He went down the platform, with Conrad right behind him, intending to ask Gisela where the blond fire-wielder was right now. Before he could do so however, a livid Damien Schwarz blocked his way.

"You shouldn't let _him_ stay," growled Damien under his breath.

"Wha—?" Yuuri had to take a step back. Damien looked like he would throttle anyone to death any minute now.

"You shouldn't let him stay!" the Shimaron healer spat. The venom in the latter's voice left Yuuri in no doubt as to whom he was referring to.

"If you're talking about Lord Maximilian—"

"Of course I'm talking about him! He shouldn't stay here! You should—"

"I should do what exactly?" Yuuri snapped. He was tired and the last thing he wanted to hear from anyone, especially from Damien Schwarz, was an illogical complaint. "You're suggesting that I should turn out your _own_ brother from _my _castle in the middle of the night?"

Damien seemed taken aback by his tone, but he rallied almost immediately, "You don't understand…!"

"Then explain clearly!" Yuuri took a deep breath and struggled to calm himself before speaking once more, "Look, I could see that you do not get along well with your brother, and that the both of you have your own issues, but maybe if you could just talk to him…"

The answer Yuuri got was a bitter smile, "You don't know what you're saying, Heika. Just _please_… I need you to trust me on this one…"

Yuuri shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Damien's face twisted with disgust and he burst out, "Why? You're supposed to be the most trusting person there is! You're supposed to be naïve! You're supposed to be the king who couldn't even make a decision for himself! The fool who doesn't even know what he wants!"

Yuuri shot back angrily, stung, "Well I'm sorry for not meeting your expectations! How could you be so difficult?" He took another steadying breath, then without even meaning to, he blurted out, "Geez, what does Wolfram see in you anyway?"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Yuuri was suddenly thankful that the room was nearly empty, and that only Conrad and Gisela were there to witness this highly awkward scene.

It was Damien who broke the pause, "Oh, so this is because of Wolfram? You're doing this on purpose to annoy me just because you're jealous?"

If Yuuri had not been so drained from dealing with everything that had happened so far, he would have followed his first impulse and would have denied everything right off the bat. However, with his current state of mind, what he said in response was, "I have a right to be. Wolfram and I are engaged."

Damien frowned, "Accidentally."

"It doesn't matter," Yuuri said, "Wolfram loves _me_."

"Does he?" asked the other boy, eyebrows rising delicately, "Does he _still_?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Damien said mockingly, "Oh think about it Heika. It shouldn't take you too long."

That was the final straw. "Might I remind you, Lord Schwarz," said Yuuri coldly, flinging out an arm to stop Conrad who was about to intervene, "that I am the master of this castle. You do not have any right to talk to me in that manner." He advanced, dimly aware that he had started to change – his body had started to radiate a faint, bluish light, and his voice had grown deeper. "You are a guest in this castle, and so is your brother. I shall not turn him away at your behest."

"But—!"

"I shall not argue with you any longer about this matter, Lord Schwarz," said Yuuri, gradually returning to his normal state, feeling more and more exhausted in the process, "Your brother _will_ stay."

Damien looked like he would still argue but then he seemed to think better about it. He said stiffly, "Yes. I understand, _Heika_."

Yuuri scowled at the other boy's tone, "And one more thing – please stay away…from Wolfram…"

Damien stared at him with tacit fury, "I'm sorry, _Heika_, but that is one thing that you cannot force me to do." He bowed and said before Yuuri could reply, "My apologies but it's getting late. I shall take my leave."

Yuuri watched the boy march out of the door. An awful feeling at the pit of his stomach told him that he had just made himself a new enemy.

* * *

Wolfram was hiding.

He stayed completely still, concealed in the shadows of the voluminous curtain, watching the occupants of the throne room walk by – the Shou Shimaron delegates led by Saralegui, Greyheim and his allies, Gunter and Gwendal, a large bearded man, and…

…and Ryuu…

Wolfram shrank back, praying with all his might that he won't be spotted. Thankfully, the others did not appear to notice him – except for Ryuu, who glanced briefly in his direction, smiling gently. Their eyes locked for no more than a second, but in that brief interval, Wolfram felt as if the world had stopped…

But then the moment passed. Ryuu continued walking, flanked on all sides by the Dai Shimaron delegates. He was soon blocked from Wolfram's view by a large man who looked familiar… Wolfram had to clamp his hands around his mouth to keep himself from gasping out loud, as the latter's features registered into his brain. He had seen that huge person before…just a moment ago…in his living nightmares…in the vision that Saiga had shown him…

_Souma…Tier…_

Wolfram leaned back against the cold wall. What the hell was happening? Two of the people he had been dreaming of had appeared, in the flesh, right into his life… Just who are they in the first place?

Another figure exited the room and Wolfram instinctively retreated deeper into the shadows. It was Damien, and the look on his face was nothing less than murderous. Wolfram almost called out to the boy, but then the latter stalked off into the opposite direction, striding briskly away from him.

_Now what?_ Wolfram thought, _What happened to him? _And then he remembered. Ryuu was Damien's brother, wasn't he? His brother who was supposedly dead…

What was going on? As if in response, Saiga's voice rang into his ears: _I can give you answers. _

Wolfram shook his head. He shouldn't think of what that weird girl had said. He really shouldn't. But Wolfram could still hear her voice anyway.

_I can make your nightmares stop. I can make the visions disappear. _

Wolfram ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He sank down the floor, covering his ears with his hands, but the action did nothing to stop him from remembering Saiga's strange proposition.

_I can make you understand._ _For a price, of course. Find me when you're ready._

"Wolfram?"

Startled, he looked up. Yuuri was standing in front of him, peering down at him anxiously. Conrad and Gisela stood a few steps behind the Maou.

"Wolf? Are you okay?"

"I…" Wolfram cleared his throat, standing up, "Y-Yes…I was just…looking for you…"

Yuuri smiled, "I was looking for you too—" The Maou took a step forward, but then he faltered, swaying on the spot, black eyes clouding over with fatigue.

"Heika!" Conrad and Gisela exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram held the black-haired boy by the shoulders, steadying him, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I guess…I'm just tired…from everything…"

"You should take a rest Yuuri," Conrad said, "You too, Wolf. You should both go to bed." Beside him, Gisela nodded in agreement.

"But what about tomorrow?" Yuuri asked restlessly, "Shouldn't we talk about what we're going to do with—"

"_Rest_," Conrad commanded firmly, "You won't last tomorrow in that state. I'll talk to Gwendal and Gunter about the needed preparations." He turned to Wolfram, "Take Heika to bed, okay? I'll follow you later."

Wolfram nodded, "Maybe Gisela should come with us…?"

"No, I'm fine," Yuuri protested, leaning on Wolfram's shoulder, "Gisela should also take a rest." The Maou closed his eyes wearily before muttering, "I just need you."

Wolfram gaped at his fiancé in surprise, but then he caught himself, "But you need a healer…"

It was Gisela who disagreed, "Kakka, your brother is right – Heika just needs to rest. And you do too. I don't think that either of you would need my services any moment soon, so I think I'll just go with Lord Weller…"

"We'll go then," said Conrad before Wolfram could say anything more.

Left alone with Yuuri, Wolfram suddenly felt…strange. It had been a long time since he had been with the Maou without anyone else around.

"Shall we…?" He left the question hanging, but Yuuri seemed to understand. They started walking side by side towards the direction of the Royal Bedchambers. They did not speak for a moment, but eventually, Yuuri broke the silence by saying:

"So…er…I haven't seen you in a while."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "Not my fault. _You_ were busy."

"So were you," Yuuri pointed out, "You weren't even at the gates this morning."

"Didn't my men tell you about…"

It was Yuuri's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah right, your _emergency_."

Wolfram frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Maou glanced at him, then said quietly, "You've never missed an opportunity to…to be with me before… But this morning, you weren't…there…"

"Damien said that he needed to talk to me, Yuuri. And as his friend, I just couldn't turn him away."

"Some friend," Yuuri muttered darkly, "You seem to have let him off the hook so easily."

"Let him off the—" Wolfram paused, realizing what the other boy was hinting at, "Oh you mean about what Greyheim had said? Damien isn't involved with whatever his uncle is planning."

"And you believed him?"

"Of course."

"Aren't you being a little too trusting?"

Wolfram parried, "Aren't you being a little too distrustful? This isn't like you at all."

Yuuri grimaced, seeming to recognize the truth in the blond's statement, "Well Damien-san is just so…annoying."

"Annoying how?"

Yuuri threw his hands up in frustration, not quite knowing how to put into words his feelings towards the Shimaron politician, "He's just so prejudiced and disrespectful and…and irritating! Could you believe he called Sara a half-breed?"

Wolfram frowned at the mention of the Shou Shimaron king, "So this is about Saralegui?"

"Yes! I mean, no! It's not just because of that. That's one of the reasons."

"And what other reason is there?"

Yuuri struggled with his words, "He's…I mean you…he…he…" He took a deep breath before finally blurting out, "He likes you."

The words hung in the air between them. Wolfram stopped walking to gawk at the Maou. After a beat, he clarified, "You don't like him because he likes me?"

"Yes! I mean, not exactly…I…" Yuuri floundered, looking around him as if the portraits in the dim corridor could help him articulate his thoughts, "It's just that you spend more time with him."

"You spend more time with Saralegui yourself," Wolfram pointed out, "And you don't hear me complaining about it."

"Why don't you?" Yuuri asked, sounding genuinely curious, "No offense but…you always…er…complain before, when you see me with somebody else."

"I don't know," Wolfram answered honestly, "I guess I'm just…tired."

Yuuri's face fell, "Tired…? You're tired of…me?"

Wolfram shook his head at Yuuri's dismayed expression, "Don't read so much into it, wimp. I just meant that I'm _physically_ tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Seeing that Yuuri was about to ask about his last statement, Wolfram continued hurriedly, "Why do you care so much? I would have thought that you'd be happy about it."

"I…I don't like it," Yuuri answered frankly, drawing a puzzled expression from Wolfram, "I mean…I've been so used to you being around me all the time. It's just…weird…you not being around…and then seeing you with another…" The Maou stopped, a red stain spreading up his neck, filling his cheeks.

Wolfram paused, glancing at the Maou hopefully. Could he possible be…? He shook his head, smiling at himself for hoping too much, though he couldn't help teasing his fiancé about what the latter had just unwittingly divulged, "You mean you're jealous?"

Yuuri turned, if possible, even redder. But instead of the vigorous denial that Wolfram had learned to expect from him, the Maou answered with a timid nod. Wolfram waited for an explanation. He knew Yuuri too much to know that a string of justifications qualifying his recent statement would soon follow. The Maou was always so keen about making things clear between them, always afraid that Wolfram would misinterpret things and blow them out of proportion. Come to think of it, their engagement should have ended ages ago – when Wolfram had dissolved it himself before leaving for the Bielefeld territories. It was only Wolfram's willful misinterpretation of one of the things Yuuri had said that "reinstated" their engagement.

But no explanations were forthcoming. After an awkward beat, Wolfram said, "We should get going. It's already late; you need to sleep."

Yuuri was watching him closely, "That goes for you too. I heard from Gunter that you fainted…?"

Wolfram made a face. He didn't want to remember that particular scene just yet. He felt that he would just lose his mind if he'd let his thoughts continue dwelling on Ryuu…and Tier…and Saiga…

They continued at a steady pace, finally stopping in front of the large doors of the Royal Bedchambers. The guards stationed at each side stood at attention, saluting smartly.

Wolfram looked at the Maou, "You should go inside your room—"

"_Our_ room," Yuuri corrected sternly, "You're not staying? Come on Wolf…"

"I…" Wolfram wavered. He couldn't stay with Yuuri. Not when he had no way of knowing when his nightmares and hallucinations would strike. "I'd prefer my own room," he whispered, uncomfortably aware that the guards were listening closely to their conversation.

The Maou seemed to notice this too, for he leaned towards him and whispered back, "Come inside. We shouldn't make a scene here…"

"I…I can't…"

Yuuri stared at him beseechingly, "Wolf, Greta misses you, you know… She'd be happy if you'd stay…"

Now that was unfair. Wolfram's brow creased with annoyance. He knew that he hadn't been paying much attention to Greta nowadays, but Yuuri didn't need to use that information to coerce him into staying. Wolfram was about to give the Maou a piece of his mind, but then the latter suddenly leaned closer and said something so thoroughly unexpected that it effectively wiped all thoughts of reprisal from his mind.

"I also miss you…" Yuuri said, taking his hand, "So stay, please?"

Wolfram hesitated once more, but Yuuri gave him no chance to decide whether he'd refuse or not. The Maou pulled him towards the bedroom door, smiling at his mystified expression. This might be another hallucination, Wolfram decided. But hallucination or not, being with Yuuri like this felt…good.

As the door closed shut behind them, Wolfram wondered how long that feeling would last.

* * *

The building materialized out of the mist, looming imposingly against the backdrop of the inky black sky. Weisser snorted in disgust. How presumptuous of Shinou, to even have a _temple _built in his honor… The arrogant fool did not deserve all this adulation. Weisser idly wondered how the Mazoku tribe would react if they find out about their supposedly blameless god's connection with the Crypt of Souls. How would they respond if they find out everything that their beloved Original King had done _after_ he had died?

They'd probably burn his temple to the ground.

Weisser briefly contemplated the merits of blowing up Shinou's stupid temple into oblivion. It wouldn't actually hurt Shinou, but it would be a sort of cathartic activity for Weisser. Lord knows that he badly needed a way to release his feelings.

Something moved in the shadows and Weisser took a wary step back. It was probably a bad idea for him to go out on his own, especially since his current body wasn't exactly fit for fighting, but oh well… Weisser was no stranger to death. If some wild creature decides to have him as a midnight snack right then and there, he could always scout for another body.

But as luck would have it, the movement was not caused by some wild animal. Rather, it was a…girl. A young girl with sorrowful eyes and long, silvery hair.

"Weisser-sama…"

"Ulrike," he said in recognition, "So it's you."

"Shinou-Heika sent me," Ulrike replied, "He knew you would come. Please follow me."

Weisser followed the priestess through a path in the undergrowth, past a stone arch, and into the steps leading to the temple. But the girl did not lead him through the main door; instead, she led him past it, to a smaller door slightly concealed behind a flourishing bush.

He raised one eyebrow, "A side door? Is this Shinou's way of entertaining an old friend?"

"My apologies, Weisser-sama," Ulrike intoned, "but it would be better if the other inhabitants of the Temple do not see you."

"Oh?" asked Weisser, giving the priestess a shrewd look, "_All_ the inhabitants? Or just one in particular? I heard from some guards up in the castle that Shinou's pet is also here."

Ulrike looked at him severely, "Please do not speak of Geika in that manner."

Weisser snorted, "If you say so…"

The priestess guided him into the narrow opening, through a corridor lined with a variety of delicate-looking glass sculptures. They finally emerged into a small room where a blond man stood, waiting for them.

"Shinou," Weisser grinned, "Long time no see."

Piercing blue eyes stared back at him, "Ulrike, you may go." Shinou waited for the priestess to leave the room before speaking once more, "Weisser, why are you here?"

"Don't play dumb, Shinou," Weisser answered, "You know perfectly well why we needed to come."

"The Crypt already knows that you're here. They would surely hunt you down," Shinou stared at him seriously, "I do not want Lord von Bielefeld – or the Maou – to get caught into this."

"It's already too late for your concern, Shinou," Weisser remarked drily, "After all, Wolfram's life is forfeit from that moment that you—" Shinou grimaced with what appeared to be guilt, and Weisser laughed, "What's this? The high and mighty Shinou is actually showing some signs of remorse? You do know that it's too late for that?" He paused, smirking, "Anyway, I came here to warn you Shinou. Do not interfere with our business – with Ryuu's business. After all, everything was your fault in the first place."

"I am aware of that," Shinou answered quietly, "And I…have no plans of interfering. I actually wanted to offer my help."

Weisser scowled, "Your help?"

"I admit that I have made a lot of mistakes in the past, and I wish to put everything right. Also…I think I understand Ryuu a lot better now…"

"Do you now?" asked Weisser acidly, "Again, aren't you a wee bit too _late_?"

"I know. That is why I wanted to talk to you. And also Ryuu," Shinou paused, "I want to talk to him."

Weisser gazed at him in disbelief. Then he shrugged, "Fine. Suit yourself. I'll tell Ryuu."

"Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me just yet," Weisser smirked, "I'll tell Ryuu, but I couldn't be sure how he'd react. Maybe he would be very thrilled. Or maybe he'd get extremely angry. I don't know. What do _you_ think, Shinou?"

Weisser looked back into the Original King's blue eyes, "How do you think would Ryuu react when he finally gets to meet _you_? When he finally gets to meet his _creator_ face to face after all these years?"

The Original King did not respond. Weisser asked, "Pretty exciting, don't you think?"

Shinou could only stare at him in pained silence.

* * *

_A/N: I finally managed to log in after two long weeks, only to find that something has gone wrong with my documents. I originally used dashes (-) to separate parts of the story, but then somewhere along the way, they just…vanished…so that each chapter appeared as one long, bunched up paragraph. I had to edit the original texts and replace the dashes with x's. (T_T)_

_Still barely breathing. I can't update as much as I would like to. (T_T)_

_Anyway, thanks to yuuram2fangirl, Tenshi no Nanimo, Devil of My Family, chocowilliams, pikeebo, lilgurlanima, animekitty421, violetkisses, XEOHE, and Akiray for reviewing!_


	17. Chapter 16: Death, Betrayal, and Love

**The Story So Far**

**

* * *

**

It all started in a place called the Crypt of Souls, where the souls of all beings – human, demon, or otherwise – stop to rest while waiting for their time and chance to be reborn. The peace of the Crypt was disturbed one day with the intrusion of three strangers – Ryuu, Tier, and Weisser – who wanted to steal a certain soul. Although initially thwarted in their attempt, the intruders learned that the soul they were looking for – that of a man called Frey Lombard – was in fact reborn and taken to Shin Makoku.

Frey Lombard had been Ryuu's best friend. Both were members of the Ryuzoku – an ancient race who had the capability to tame, ride, and master dragons. The two had turned into enemies when the latter murdered the former's entire clan.

Ryuu was an anomalous soul, an unfortunate offshoot of an experiment conducted by one of the Crypt's members. To rectify their mistake, the Crypt created a Soul Breaker who would be able to destroy Ryuu utterly and completely. Frey Lombard was chosen for the task. When he died, he was reborn as Wolfram von Bielefeld.

* * *

In Shin Makoku, Yuuri returned to his kingdom to find his friends and retainers in a terrible pinch. Visitors from two rival political parties – Saralegui of Shou Shimaron and Damien Schwarz of Dai Shimaron – have traveled to Blood Pledge Castle in an attempt to obtain Yuuri's support for their respective bids for the Dai Shimaron throne.

Negotiations and meetings started between Yuuri and the visitors. It soon became apparent that Damien Schwarz was not interested in the throne, and that it was actually his uncle – Greyheim – who was pushing the former to compete for it. Damien walked out of the proceeding, and strayed right into the path of a rampaging dragon. Wolfram saved him.

In the meantime, Yozak made an investigation on the Schwarz family. He found out that ten years ago, Damien was orphaned in a brutal attack that claimed the life of his father, mother, and Max, his elder brother. Damien had refused to talk of the murders ever since, opting to keep his silence about his family's killers. Greyheim somehow found out something about Damien's secret, using this information to lure Damien out and use the latter as a pawn in his political ambitions.

Wolfram, on the other hand, started having several confusing dreams about a person named Frey Lombard. Wounded in the dragon's attack, he was nursed back to health by Damien. As the two grew closer to each other, Yuuri made matters worse with his constant absence, busy as he was with his duties as the Maou. Wolfram's nightmares eventually progressed into hallucinations of a person named Ryuu.

Dragons started appearing in the various territories of the demon kingdom. Gunter opened up the possibility of a third ancient race's reemergence – the Ryuzoku, the tribe of the dragon. While many doubted the existence of the Ryuzoku at first, they were forced to believe when another dragon attacked Yuuri, this time with a dragon rider in tow. The rider was revealed to be someone who used to serve the Schwarz household.

Damien talked to the rider and learned that the Ryuzoku had been searching for him. Damien's family was one of the remaining Ryuzoku clans. It was also revealed that his brother – Max – had not just survived that fatal night but might have been the cause of it as well. Max had known about their family's lineage, and for some reason, had searched for the Ryuzoku and had brought them to Dai Shimaron. The same night that he was supposed to have died, Max had in fact left the country along with the Ryuzoku. Some years later however, Max abandoned them, causing them to die slowly and painfully. Before he died, the rider begged for Damien's help.

Back on Earth, Bob summoned Shori to investigate the consecutive murders of several Earth Mazoku. In the course of his investigation, Shori met Saiga Amane, a witness to one of the attacks. In an effort to protect her, Shori – along with Dr. Rodriguez – brought Saiga to where Bob is.

Shori was later betrayed by Saiga, who turned out not to be Saiga at all, but Weisser – one of the murderers they had been searching for – who had taken control of the girl's body. Weisser was soon joined by his companions, Ryuu and Tier. The three demanded that Bob open a portal for them to cross into Shin Makoku. When Bob refused, a fight ensued, which led to the Earth Maou's defeat. Shori tried to help but was instead tricked into opening a portal.

Ryuu, Tier, and Weisser crossed the portal and emerged in Francia. From there, they made their way to Caloria, and then to Shou Shimaron, where they hitched a ride in Lady Cheri's cruiser. The latter unwittingly took the three to Shin Makoku. Wolfram, who had gone to the port with Gwendal to pick up Lady Cheri, finally met Ryuu.

Back in Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri was forced to contend with the sudden visit of the Noble House leaders. From his argument with Waltorana, he was also compelled to deal with his feelings for Wolfram. He ended up promising that he would confess to the blond before the end of the night. Yuuri's confession was hindered by the appearance of an unexpected visitor – Ryuu – who was revealed to be none other than Lord Maximilian Schwarz, Damien's older brother.

Meanwhile, in the guise of Saiga's body, Weisser approached Wolfram and explained that his dreams and hallucinations were in fact Frey Lombard's memories, the person Wolfram had been in the past. Weisser offered to give Wolfram the full memories, thereby banishing the latter's visions and nightmares, but on three conditions. He left Wolfram to think about his offer.

The last chapter ended with Yuuri's decision to let Ryuu stay, despite Damien's protests; Bob's death and final act of sending Shori to Shin Makoku; Wolfram's uncertainty with his mental state, driving him to consider Weisser's offer; and finally, Weisser's encounter with Shinou, where it was revealed that it was the Original King who conducted the experiment that led to Ryuu's creation.

++KKM++

++KKM++

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Death, Betrayal, and Love  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Destroy…Ryuu…" Frey repeated, in a daze, "You're saying that…I…should…kill him?"_

_Gottfried shook his head, "I said _destroy_. If it were a matter of _killing _him, we would have finished the job a long time ago."_

"_I don't get it," said Frey slowly, "I thought you said that Ryuu can't be killed by anyone else but me…?"_

"_Again, I did not say _kill_," replied Gottfried impatiently, "Technically, anybody could kill Ryuu – anybody who could best him in a fight, that is. But killing him would not solve anything. He would just be reborn, greater and stronger, and far more…unstable…than before. No, to truly defeat Ryuu, we need to completely _destroy_ him, to eliminate his very existence – to obliterate his soul."_

"_And I could do that?" Frey remained unconvinced. He couldn't even defeat Ryuu in a fair fight, and this old man was asking him – no, ordering him – to destroy his former friend's soul!_

"_Of course," said Gottfried dismissively, "We designed you for this purpose. Aside from embedding the powers of a Breaker inside you, we also made arrangements for you to be born in an environment which would nurture your fighting capabilities. The Lombards were particularly willing to take you in and train you…"_

_Frey's eyes widened with astonishment, "My parents knew?"_

_The man nodded, "Naturally. Although your parents did not know when they took Ryuu in that _he_ was your target. I was told that when your father found out, he tried pleading with Ryuu to not hurt you. A foolish thing to do really, but then I believe it was because he realized that you had unwisely developed feelings for the person you were destined to destroy."_

_So that was what happened. Frey had often wondered what his father had tried to say that day, before Ryuu drove a blade into his chest. _

"Frey…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

_His father didn't mean to what? To take Ryuu in? To have things end this way? Or to cause him this much pain by concealing the truth about his origin? About Ryuu? _

"_Now that you are aware of this," said Gottfried, interrupting Frey's thoughts, "I assume that you would like to know how exactly to go about your task?"_

_Frey swallowed hard, "You'll tell me how to destroy Ryuu?"_

_Gottfried nodded._

_This was it, Frey thought. He had to make a decision. It certainly wouldn't be easy, and his choices were limited, but Frey knew one thing – he needed to do something. And if his actions would somehow lead to Ryuu's death, then…_

…_so be it._

_There is no turning back._

"_Tell me," Frey said resolutely. At this point in his life, he had nothing left inside him but anger._

_

* * *

_

_This is it._

Yuuri took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that his heart would stop racing, and that he would be able to say the words out loud with enough confidence and believability, and with compelling sincerity.

_I love you_.

How hard could that be?

_I'm in love with you._

That wasn't too difficult now, was it?

_I think I have fallen in love with you_.

It shouldn't be too hard, right? After all, he really feels that way, doesn't he?

Doesn't he?

Yuuri clenched his hands tightly, resisting the impulse to bang his head on the sink just to express his emotions. Wolfram and Greta were on the other side of the door, and he couldn't very well risk them thinking that he was doing something weird inside the bathroom.

Yuuri groaned in frustration, staring at the bathroom door. It was good that he had convinced the usually stubborn Wolfram to stay for the night. The blond's presence truly raised his spirits, and the latter's decision to stay was perhaps the only good thing that had happened in Yuuri's rather catastrophic day.

Greta clearly felt the same way. She had readily flung herself at Wolfram as soon as they had entered the room. In any other situation, Yuuri would have felt slightly jealous at their daughter's more vigorous display of affection towards the person she calls her other father, but back then, Yuuri could only gaze fondly at the two.

His family. His daughter. His fiancé.

_His_.

His heart thumped painfully once more. He had withdrawn to the bathroom to give Wolfram and Greta a chance to talk. The girl had already pounced on Wolfram, demanding her long-overdue dragon story from the latter. The blond had complied with a guilty smile, and Yuuri opted to leave them alone for a moment. Besides, he could still sense some measure of reluctance in the blond. If their daughter could somehow keep Wolfram inside the room for more than a few minutes – or hours, at the most – then it would certainly be advantageous for Yuuri.

That would definitely give him more time – time to prepare, to clear his mind, to steel his resolve…

Again, he wondered whether he was doing the right thing. His mind had seemed so clear when he had spoken to Waltorana earlier that evening. Back then, he had seemed so sure of his feelings, prompting him to verbalize them confidently in front of Wolfram's uncle. But faced with Wolfram himself, Yuuri was slowly and indubitably turning into a nervous mess.

What did he know about love, much less about love between two males, anyway? His upbringing had made him predisposed to think of such type of relationships as unsavory and immoral. And now, he was contemplating of engaging in one himself. With Wolfram. Hot-tempered, loud-mouthed Wolfram. Jealous, brash, and arrogant Wolfram.

Yuuri shook his head, becoming increasingly averse to the idea. Could he really imagine himself with someone like that? Really, a relationship – a romantic relationship at that – with Wolfram…

With beautiful Wolfram. With self-conscious, emotionally-inept Wolfram.

With loyal, dependable Wolfram. With kind, noble, irreplaceable Wolfram.

With Wolfram who he couldn't afford to lose. Not to anybody else, and most certainly not to Damien Schwarz. Again, the feeling that he was being incredibly selfish struck Yuuri out of the blue, and a part of the conversation he had with Damien a moment back, replayed itself.

"_Wolfram loves _me_."_

"_Does he? Does he _still_?"_

Yuuri had to wrap his arms around himself, as the impulse to repeatedly knock his head against a cold, hard surface, returned with a vengeance. He hated this. He hated this indecision, this helplessness, this uncertainty…

This fear…

Fear at being rejected…

He was afraid of losing Wolfram – that much he's sure of – and the only remedy to assuage this fear was to tell the blond how he felt for him straight up. Ironically however, that is the very thing that Yuuri is most scared to do.

Why?

_Because_, Yuuri answered himself, _I don't want him to say no…_

_But would Wolfram refuse you in the first place? _countered a small voice in Yuuri's mind that sounded suspiciously like his other self's, _He was practically all over you from the very first time that you met…_

Yes, that was true, and at an earlier point, Yuuri would have had no cause to doubt the blond's feelings. But given Damien Schwarz's appearance, he could not be sure anymore. Indeed, Wolfram had always been by his side. He had always asserted himself as his fiancé. He had always been jealous of people who attempted to get close to Yuuri. Wolfram had always been…

Yuuri struggled to complete the sentence, but the same inner voice finished it for him.

…_in love with you. _

The warm sensation that spread out from his chest because of this realization quickly dissipated, as out of nowhere, Damien's voice barged into his mental monologue for a second time.

_Does he? Does he _still_?_

Yuuri took a deep breath. There was only one way to find out…

_I have to tell him._

The voice inside his head grunted in agreement, _Yes, you have to._

_But I'm scared._

_Naturally. _

_If Wolf says no…_

_You'll never know if he would. At least not without trying._

_I don't want to lose him._

_You don't have anyone to lose. He was never yours in the first place._

_Good point. Now shut up._

Yuuri sighed, feeling marginally better. Now that he had pinpointed exactly where his doubts were stemming from, he could start thinking clearly. And right now, his mind was literally screaming for him to do it – _Tell him! Now!_

_The moment of truth, _he thought, pushing the door open.

He stepped out into an empty room. Or at least, nearly empty. Greta was curled into a ball amid a cluster of pillows, a blanket concealing most of her small body save for the top of her head. The blanket rose and fell slowly, in time with her breathing. There was nobody else around.

Wolfram left! The thought made Yuuri panic. Why did he leave? He said that he would stay! He took one step towards the door, intending to run after his fiancé, but then a small movement from the balcony caught his eye. Someone was there, leaning back against the railing, staring up into the star-filled sky.

There was a gust of wind, and the curtains swirled, revealing the solitary figure reposing within the confines of the balcony.

"Wolf…" Yuuri whispered in recognition. Then without even meaning to, his feet moved of their own accord, taking him closer to the object of his affection. The blond did not appear to notice him, and Yuuri wondered for a split second whether he was just seeing things. He called out in a louder voice, "Wolfram!"

The blond tore his gaze from the heavens in order to frown at him in disapproval, "Keep it down, wimp. Greta's aslee—"

Yuuri gave him no chance to finish the rebuke. In large, resolute strides, he reduced the distance between them, flinging his arms around the blond's shoulders as soon as he had reached him.

"Yuuri…!"

"You scared me!" Yuuri exclaimed, "I thought you'd left!"

"I…I…" Wolfram just stood there, stiff as a board. Yuuri's sudden proximity seemed to have rendered him incoherent for a minute. "I…er…Yuuri…what…?"

"Sorry," Yuuri said, embarrassed, letting the other boy go. He half expected the blond to snort and say that hugging is a perfectly natural behavior for engaged individuals and that he need not apologize, but Wolfram for once, looked at a loss for words. Yuuri didn't know whether this was a good or a bad thing.

"Sorry," Yuuri repeated, clearing his throat, "I was…just happy to see you."

Wolfram looked confused, but he seemed to have recovered his ability to string words together, "We just saw each other."

"I know," Yuuri said with a slight grimace, imagining what he must have sounded like – like a little child who had an extreme case of separation anxiety. He tried to redeem himself, remembering what he needed to do, "I just missed you."

Yuuri flinched. The words still did not sound right. They sounded forced and unnatural. Also, Wolfram's expression did not even approximate the one Yuuri had imagined it would be. In his imagination, Wolfram looked _happy_, not annoyed.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" the blond spat, clearly upset.

"Nothing's wrong! I was just trying to tell you something!"

Wolfram regarded him suspiciously, "Tell me what?"

Yuuri frowned, getting slightly irritated himself. Indeed, he had not planned for this at all, and he had not expected this to be easy, but did Wolfram have to make everything so much harder? He stepped closer, brows knotted in concentration. The blond stared back at him with forced nonchalance.

"Can you please listen to me?" Yuuri pleaded softly, reaching out to pat the other boy's cheek. Wolfram flushed but did not draw back from his touch.

"You're tired, Yuuri. Go to bed."

Yuuri's frown deepened into a scowl, and he pressed forward, putting his hands on the ledge on each side of the blond, giving the latter no avenue for escape. Wolfram squirmed in discomfort. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Wolfram answered curtly.

"Then why are you acting this way?"

The blond's eyes burned, "Acting in what _way_ exactly?"

Yuuri answered softly, "Like you don't want to be with me."

Wolfram pouted. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it once more. After a few more failed attempts to speak, he finally blurted out, "That's not true. Me not being around doesn't necessarily mean that I'm mad at you or that I like you any less. While it might have escaped your notice, I have a life too, and since I have decided to start living it once more, you will really have to get used to not seeing me all the time." He crossed his arms, "You can't expect me to be around you forever, Yuuri."

"But I want you to be," said Yuuri earnestly, "I guess I really am a wimp for taking this long to realize this, but I…I want you to be with me. _I _want to be with _you_."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram chided, "You're just _tired_. The stress of the negotiations must be getting to you. You really _really_ need to rest…"

Yuuri shook his head, "I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!" he said rather testily, "Wolf, can't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" He paused, finally saying out loud the words that had been at the tip of his tongue all evening, "I like you. I _love_ you."

There. He had done it. He had said it. Yuuri held his fiancé's eyes, waiting for any sort of reaction. It wasn't good. Wolfram did not look remotely pleased or thrilled. Rather, he only looked exhausted.

"You like everybody, Yuuri. You love everyone. I get that."

"But this is different!" Yuuri insisted, "You are different!"

"Oh?" answered Wolfram, one eyebrow raised delicately, "How could you be so sure?"

"Because I care about you!"

"More than you do for the others?"

"What? What are you getting at?"

Wolfram gave him a half smile, "I'm telling you to stop pushing yourself, wimp."

Yuuri huffed, seriously annoyed now, "I'm not. I'm telling you the truth here. Stop being a pigheaded brat."

The blond's smile slipped, and his eyes turned icy. "Pigheaded brat, you say?" he echoed, and then he smirked, "Exactly my point here, _wimp_. How can you say that you love a brat like me?"

"Because," Yuuri said deliberately, pleased with himself for not recoiling under Wolfram's death glare, "I just do. Yes, you are stubborn and so stiff and so terribly anti-social that I wouldn't be surprised if you'd turn out to be one of most hated people in the kingdom. You're also a bit arrogant. You tend to treat people in a condescending manner, and you're annoying most of the times. You even insulted my mother when we first met—"

Wolfram puffed his chest in indignation, "If you're going to bring up the past—"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet," Yuuri scolded, voice rising a few decibels, "You're always jealous, even if you do not have any reason to be. You accuse me of things that I have never even done. You're intolerable and awkward to be with. Sometimes, I wish that I have _never_ even met you."

Silence. The blond's gaze faltered and he now looked close to tears. After a beat, he said, "If you wanted me to disappear, that could be easily arran—"

"I told you to shut up," Yuuri interrupted, voice softening, "Yes, I do wish that sometimes, especially when I think of my own feelings. You see, if I have never met you, then it would be much easier for me…because by then, I wouldn't have to be so confused. I wouldn't have to be so afraid…that I have fallen for a _guy_…for _you_."

This time, Wolfram made no effort to disrupt Yuuri's litany. He simply gazed at Yuuri, eyes glistening with burgeoning hope.

Yuuri smiled, repeating the words that he had practiced over and over again, glad that he could say them aloud with the conviction and sincerity that he had desperately wished for.

"I love you."

* * *

Water…

An endless whirlpool…

More water…

And then…air…light…

And then…voices…? Shori tried to open his eyes…tried to breathe…but he cannot do either… Someone – or something – seemed to be pushing him back, preventing him from surfacing…stopping him from crossing into the other world…

"_Send him back," _a young girl said imperiously.

"_I cannot do that," a_nswered a man…someone Shori knew…

"_You said you wanted to help."_

"_I did. But, sending him back is quite impossible at the moment. The Earth Maou knew what he was doing…I _cannot_ send him back."_

"_Then send him somewhere else, Shinou."_

Shori perked up. Shinou? Yes, that was the Original King's voice. But who was he speaking to?

"_Very well. Where do you suggest I send him?"_

"_At least a thousand leagues away from Shin Makoku. Let's see…What about Francia?" _

_No_, Shori wanted to scream, _Don't! I need to get to Yuuri! Everyone is in danger! I need to warn them—!_

"_Francia, it is."_

"_Thank you. I'll make sure to tell Ryuu about your…er…assistance."_

Despite the pain, Shori forced his eyes to open. It was too bright, too hazy…but somewhere above him, he could vaguely discern the images of two people…

Two familiar faces. Shinou…and…

Saiga!

What was happening? What was Shinou doing with her—him? Before Shori could fully absorb the preposterousness of the scene before him, he felt the water churn, drawing him back, pulling him into another direction…

"NO!" he managed to shout, surprising even himself.

Shinou and Saiga stared at him from above – the former looked unhappy while the latter only looked mildly amused. The Original King reached out his hand, and for one hopeful moment, Shori believed that he would lift him out of the water. But as soon as the spirit's hand touched the surface, the churning grew faster, the pull of the water grew stronger…

Shori's eyes flashed with the realization that he had just been betrayed by somebody whom he had thought of as an ally. Shinou was on the enemy's side.

With that disconcerting thought, Shori felt an invisible force shove him down, down, down…away from Shinou and Saiga, from Shin Makoku, from Yuuri…

An eternity later, Shori broke into the surface of a pool, panting, wheezing… Confused, he looked around. Where is he? Where did Shinou send him?

The thought of the Original King drove a sharp, almost tangible, pain into his gut. Shinou… That fool! What is he up to? Why was he with Saiga? What does he have to do with Ryuu?

Shori made his way to the edge, suddenly aware that the water was freezing. It was nighttime, and what little he could see of his surroundings was provided by the wan illumination of the moon. Shori shivered as a cold breeze blew towards him. He needed to get to dry land. Fast.

He lifted himself off the pool, falling on a paved surface. A courtyard? A few meters away, a large palatial structure towered over the landscape, a strange banner unfurled at the highest turret…

Was this the place called Francia?

"Who goes there?" an alarmed voice cried out, followed quickly by the metallic clangs of several weapons being drawn. A troop of men in uniform rushed forward, spears clanking, swords glinting in the moonlight. He was surrounded in a few seconds.

Shori made no attempt to stand up. He lay on the frosty pavement, arms raised above his head in a compliant gesture. A woman, who looked like she could be the one in charge, stepped forward, regarding him with a wary eye.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I…" Shori tried, but failed to speak. He was freezing.

"Speak!" the woman ordered, gesturing for him to stand up. Shori complied, and as he did so, the light of the moon threw his features in sharp relief. The guards all gasped in surprise, and Shori recognized their reactions. It was amazement and cautiousness at seeing someone who had – at least in their standards – such strange features.

Black hair and black eyes. A double black.

"A demon!" one of the guards cried incredulously, "The Mazoku king!"

His exclamation was echoed by the other guards. Shori couldn't understand what all the fuss with his being a double black was all about, but he let them scrutinize him for a moment longer before finally clarifying:

"I a-am n-not t-the Maou," he said through chattering teeth, "C-Could y-you p-please direct m-me to y-your l-leader?"

Shori grimaced at his choice of words. He sounded like the stereotypical portrayal of a Martian landing on Earth, with all that "Take-me-to-your-leader" part.

The woman eyed him cautiously, "I know you're not him. So who are you then? How did you get here?"

Shori decided to answer the first question and leave the second one unexplained. He did not feel like reliving the death and betrayal that led him to this strange place. "S-Shori i-is m-my n-name," he said, still trembling, "I-I a-am t-the M-Maou's b-b-brother…"

"The Maou's brother?" the woman parroted in surprise, "And your business with King Antoine?"

"I-I n-need h-his h-help…" He hadn't really been thinking about asking for help from anybody in particular, but now that he was here, Shori thought that he should at least seek the assistance of the most powerful person in the land.

His statement was met with an outbreak of indignant hisses. The guards all stared at him, their eyes hostile. Shori even heard a few muttered expletives.

He returned their gazes with a confused look. What was going on? From what he remembered, Yuuri had established an alliance with Francia, with King Antoine. His little brother had even attended the Francian king's wedding, hadn't he? What's with all this antagonism? The only person who was not regarding him with hostility was the woman, who – considering the way the guards treated her – seemed to be the one in command.

The said woman turned to the guards, "Leave us."

"But Leila-sama, this is a Mazoku! We shouldn't allow him to—"

"I shall deal with him," said the woman named Leila, voice ringing with authority. The other soldiers looked ready to protest, but they all quailed under their superior's glare. With palpable reluctance, they all marched away.

Left alone with the Francian woman, a tiny bit of fear edged its way into Shori's heart. Something was wrong. There was anger in the air…and fear…and grief…

"Here," Leila said, removing her cloak and offering it to Shori, "You're freezing."

Shori took the cloak gratefully, feeling a little bit warmer once he had wrapped the cloth around his soaked body.

"My name is Leila," said the woman, "Come. I will take you to the king."

Shori followed Leila's lead, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his joints but also glad at the chance to get out of the chilly grounds, "A-are…are you…I mean…d-do you work for the king?"

Leila glanced at him, smiling, "I'm the king's wife, actually."

"Oh. So you must know my little brother then?"

"Maou-Heika?" asked Leila, "Yes, of course. Yuuri-Heika has been a big help to us in the past…We are forever in his debt…"

"Y-Your guards obviously do not feel the s-s-same way," Shori remarked, recalling the soldiers' reactions to the mention of the word 'Mazoku' just a while ago.

Leila stopped, turning around to face him, "You would have to forgive them, Lord Shori. You see, we are…I mean…the whole country is just recovering from a deadly plague…and from a rather brutal attack…The people are not exactly in a cheery mood."

"Plague? Attack?"

"Yes." The woman started walking once more, explaining as she led Shori past a row of rooms and up a flight of stairs, "Well, the attacks came first actually… It was difficult, and well, we were kind of hoping that Yuuri-Heika would be able to assist us…but Heika appears to be busy with his own troubles…"

Shori's brow creased with confusion, "You were attacked by whom?"

Leila answered grimly, "Dragons. We haven't seen such huge numbers before. There seemed to be a pack in one of the mountains nearby…or at least there used to be. But for some reason, they're gone now…but the people are still worried… A lot of villages were attacked…the houses burned, the people killed…"

"Dragons…" Shori repeated thoughtfully, "And the plague?"

"That came a bit later, almost simultaneous with the attacks," Leila replied, "People just _dying_…without any reason at all. Thank goodness it has already stopped…"

_People dying without any reason at all… _

Something tickled Shori's mind and he asked, surprising the woman with his urgency, "These people who died of the plague, they didn't have any marks on them? No wounds? Just…dead? Out of the blue?"

"Well yes," Leila said, "We wouldn't have noticed it but there were too many of them. Plus, this same thing happened several years ago. People just started dying… And then, just like now, it stopped…"

Shori's mind was reeling from these new facts, and he asked one final question to confirm his suspicion, "In the days that the plague was observed, has anybody seen someone strange lurking around town? A man…a man with white hair and white eyes?"

Leila gaped at him, surprised, "How did you…?"

"Did anybody see someone like that?" Shori persisted.

"Yes, actually," the Francian woman answered slowly, "Some farmers out in the fields, some children playing in the woods, and…and the king himself."

_They were here_, Shori realized, _They landed in Francia, and they started killing people once more…just like they did to the Mazoku back on Earth…_

But the so-called plague has stopped… So that means that the three were no longer in Francia. Shori cursed inwardly, remembering the scene he had witnessed earlier. Saiga was with Shinou. And if that's the case, there was a very high probability that the other two murderers – Ryuu and Tier – were there too, in Shin Makoku. They wouldn't have any reason to split up, would they?

He really had to get to Yuuri. Now.

"You seem to know something," said Leila, breaking into his thoughts, "Do you know what caused this plague?"

Shori swallowed the lump in his throat, "It's not a plague."

"What?"

"The people did not just die. They were killed. Killed by that man."

"Killed…?" Leila echoed, "But how…? There were no wounds, no inflicted injuries… How could anybody kill as…as _flawlessly_ as that?"

"That's what I would like to know," Shori muttered to himself.

* * *

Once again, Ryuu found himself in a familiar predicament. He was finally left alone after _hours_ of the charades and political nonsense that he was forced to endure. He managed to skillfully maneuver most of the self-important fools out of the door, except for two people who stuck around like stubborn stains on a fabric. Ryuu could not decide which one was more annoying – the conceited Greyheim Schwarz or the gaudily-dressed Lady Cheri. It was definitely a close tie.

In the end, it was Lady Cheri who needed to be nearly ejected out of her seat and pushed out of the room. Ryuu thought at first that the woman was just seriously dense for someone her age, but then somewhere in the middle, he realized that there was something more to her insistence to stay around him other than plain flirting. Lady Cheri was worried – very much so – and suspicious too. Ryuu suddenly remembered that this flamboyant woman was also a mother. Wolfram's mother to be exact. Eventually, Ryuu managed to get rid of her by mentioning that he had seen her son somewhere near the throne room, looking sick and faint. Lady Cheri took off immediately after that.

And now, Ryuu was alone. Alone with his thoughts and his…cravings. Earlier, he had sent Tier to look for Weisser, and the two have not yet returned. Ryuu wrapped one shaking hand around himself, thankful of the solitude that would finally allow him one brief moment of peace…of weakness…

The Mazoku people had been very accommodating, giving them a spacious room with a rather large terrace that looked out into the town. It was here that Ryuu stood, concealed in the shadows, shaking with suppressed hunger…

He needed to eat…needed to kill…

But there was no one around. He had gotten rid of everyone as a precautionary measure, lest he lose control in front of a crowd and reveal to everyone the monster that he was. He wasn't very good at controlling himself as before, and deep inside, Ryuu knew that it was only a matter of time before he loses himself completely.

He was running out of time.

Ryuu leaned back. He needed to act. He needed to get to Fr—Wolfram. He needed him to regain his memories. Ryuu knew that it wouldn't be simple. Reliving a previous life is a choice; it cannot be imposed upon a person. For it to work, Wolfram should be able to sincerely, even desperately, want to remember. A shred of doubt would jeopardize the entire process, compromising the blond's sanity and his very life.

Weisser said that he would take care of that. He said that he had a plan, and Ryuu left it up to his comrade to accomplish what needed to be done. Right now, he had to focus on staying alive.

But to stay alive, he needed to _kill_. Perhaps much more than usual.

He did not have any choice.

A soft knock at the door roused him from his thoughts. It was a mere tap, but Ryuu easily picked up the sound. Should he open the door? He paused, thinking of the possible consequences. There was no guarantee that he would be able to stop himself from attacking whoever was on the other side. He looked away, trying to ignore the sound.

Another knock. More persistent this time.

_Well_,_ if you insist,_ Ryuu thought wryly, striding towards the room's entrance, wondering who among the inhabitants of this infernal castle had so strong a death wish that he had the guts to wander freely into Ryuu's lair. The wooden doors swung open with a slight creak.

It was Greyheim. His uncle stood uncertainly at the threshold, glancing around nervously.

"Er…hello," the man began lamely, "…Are you alone?"

Ryuu took his time, mentally composing himself, before answering, "Yes, of course. Would you like to come in…Uncle?"

Greyheim flinched visibly at the honorific, and Ryuu grinned despite himself. Greyheim hated being called something so familiar, even by his own flesh and blood. But then again, the man had refused to recognize Ryuu as his nephew from the very start. After all, Ryuu had shattered Greyheim's hopes of becoming a king, as his birth had pushed the old man further back into the line of succession. It wasn't his fault that he was born into that particular position, but Greyheim blamed him nonetheless, hating his very existence…

Ryuu was used to it – being hated just because he existed. The Crypt of Souls had even decreed that he shouldn't have lived, that he shouldn't be allowed to keep on living. Ryuu knew what they called him – the Crypt called him an aberration. To them, he was nothing more than an anomaly that needs to be rectified.

A sneer worked its way into Ryuu's face. The Crypt would pay for this. By now, they would have recovered from the damages that they sustained from Ryuu's attack. Perhaps at this very moment, the other Keepers are already on their way to Shin Makoku.

Ryuu couldn't care less. _Let them come_, he thought, _And I will make them pay._

"Er…Ryuu?" Greyheim asked tentatively, catching his attention, "T-There is something that I wish to discuss with you."

"By all means, Uncle," said Ryuu graciously, gesturing to the settee, "Take a seat."

Greyheim complied, a little reluctantly. "Well, I would be blunt. I trust that you know the situation by now?"

"Situation? What ever are you referring to, Uncle?"

The man glowered at him, "I meant the situation involving you, me, and the throne."

The edges of Ryuu's lips lifted into a disdainful smile, "And how exactly do you factor into the equation? If I remember correctly, the law of succession clearly states that after myself, Damien is next in line…"

"Damien," Greyheim said with contempt, "will never be a king. He doesn't have it in him. Truthfully, I am glad that he retracted his candidacy. We were hard press in finding a replacement for him, but since you're back, there could be no question now that you _are_ the rightful successor."

"And?" Ryuu prompted, sure that there was a catch there somewhere, "I assume you did not come here just to congratulate me."

The man eyed him carefully, "I want you to take the throne and hand it over to me."

Ryuu paused, mulling over his uncle's statement. Finally, he asked, "And your reason for thinking that I would acquiesce…?"

Greyheim did not say anything for a moment. Several seconds dragged on before he started talking, "One night, ten years ago, you were summoned by the king and queen – your own parents – into the Royal Hall. I presume that you had an argument because the maids heard raised voices. Some time later, a commotion was heard. The first guards who responded saw the bodies of your parents, chopped and mutilated, before everything was consumed by fire…" Greyheim took a break from his narrative to stare at Ryuu, "All the people believed that you suffered the same fate, and yet here you are."

Ryuu met his gaze, "Yes, here I am. I got really lucky."

"Everyone said that it was a tragic incident," murmured Greyheim, "Done by rebels. Rebels! But they weren't rebels, were they? They were _your_ minions…the Ryuzoku…It was you, wasn't it? You killed the king and queen, and you ordered the Ryuzoku to burn the place down…"

"Did I?" Ryuu said, "You figured everything out by yourself?"

"I am not a fool, Ryuu," said his uncle, "I had spies who followed you around."

"But you couldn't have known what happened inside the Royal Hall. Father sealed all the entrances and dismissed the servants. Only one other person was there…"

"Damien," Greyheim said, nodding, "He saw everything."

"And Damien told you?" Ryuu asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. He slipped. Amazing really, what a bottle of wine could do," Greyheim regarded him with a curious eye, "You seemed surprised. You really believed that Damien would keep your secret? I've always wondered why he never turned you in. Not that I'm complaining. It actually made him easier to manipulate. What exactly did you do to him?"

Ryuu's mouth twitched, "I didn't do anything. It was Father. He made Damien promise…"

"I see. So it was my brother who told Damien to protect you…" Greyheim remarked, "A fool in life, and in death, a fool he remained…"

Greyheim trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"So," Ryuu said, clearing his throat, "You were saying that you want me to make you a king?"

The old man stirred, "Yes. In exchange, I would keep my silence, about your…_involvement_…in your parents' deaths."

Ryuu smirked, "Oh? Is that the very same thing that you threatened Damien with?" The expression in Greyheim's face confirmed this assumption. "Enlighten me, _Uncle_, what made you think that I would agree? Unlike Damien, I do not like people telling me what to do."

Greyheim did not react for the first few seconds, and then his jaw dropped. He stood up abruptly, backing away from him. "You—You wouldn't dare—! You wouldn't hurt me—!"

"Hurt you?" Ryuu scoffed, "Technically, I intend to kill you. But yes, it might hurt. A lot."

"HELP! HEL—!"

Ryuu flitted forward, clamping one hand across his uncle's mouth, stretching the other towards the man's chest. Greyheim's eyes widened with horror.

"_Die,"_ Ryuu muttered under his breath. All at once, two things happened – Greyheim twitched pitifully, his eyeballs rolling upward until only the white part could be seen. And then, a small, glowing orb of light slowly floated out of the man's torso, drifting idly towards Ryuu.

Ryuu released Greyheim, letting the man fall to a heap on the settee. Hungrily, he reached out for the orb of light. It stopped, as if sensing that it was in danger. Ryuu held it one hand, mildly repulsed, and yet craving for it as well.

"Well, who would have thought that someone like _him_ even had a soul?" Tier remarked from behind him, and Ryuu jumped in surprise. He did not notice that his two companions had returned.

"Shove it down already, Ryuu," said Weisser, "There's no need to be squeamish about it. The world wouldn't miss a person like him."

Ryuu managed a weak chuckle before obeying Weisser's advice. Slowly, he absorbed Greyheim's soul, feeling it merge – with only the teeniest trace of resistance – with his own. Ryuu stayed still for a moment, waiting as the old man's memories, thoughts, final emotions, and regrets flashed, intensified, and eventually fizzled out inside him…until nothing more of Greyheim Schwarz was left…

Weisser and Tier were watching him.

"Disgusting," Ryuu joked.

"And what do we do with the body?" Tier asked, peering down at the figure sprawled across the settee. From the old man's face, he looked like he could only be sleeping.

Ryuu turned to Weisser, "Perhaps you want to change into a new one…?"

The latter made a face, "Disgusting."

Ryuu grinned, this time turning his attention to Tier, "Could you take care of that, Tier?"

The large man scratched his beard, "Do I have to hide him?"

"No need. Just chuck him out somewhere," Weisser instructed, "Even if they do find his body, I doubt that anybody would mourn for him."

And without further ado, what remained of Greyheim Schwarz went flying out of the balcony, plummeting down into the dark, shadowy grounds of Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

Love.

How could someone who literally balked at the thought of two males being together, profess that he is in love? With a guy no less? With _him_?

Wolfram could not fathom the mystery of the situation, and for a moment, he suspected that Yuuri might be under some sort of drug or spell. But the Maou _seemed _fine, aside from the fact that he looked so haggard that he hardly resembled his age anymore. Yuuri seemed to have grown older – both in looks and in demeanor – and Wolfram was sure that this transformation was brought about by all the strain that the Maou had to bear on his young shoulders these past days.

Wolfram couldn't decide whether he liked this change or not. Strangely enough, he missed the old Yuuri – the awkward, naive teenager who imposed his existence into Wolfram's life, one sunlit day barely three years ago. The Yuuri who got thrown off a horse because he didn't know how to ride one. The fledgling king who got himself kidnapped and then nearly killed because he didn't know a thing about war and politics. The boy who got himself accidentally engaged because of his ignorance of his own kingdom's customs.

That Yuuri was no more, and in a weird way, Wolfram felt like he had lost someone – like he had lost a little brother he was so fond of.

Wolfram now stared at this new, grown-up, unfamiliar Yuuri. This Yuuri who had become quite the accomplished horseback rider. This ruler who had plunged head on into the depths of politics without compromising his principles. This man who had grown bold enough to actually confess that he is in love with someone of the same sex.

This Yuuri who no longer needed him.

Wolfram cringed at the thought. He must admit that one of the things that drew him to the Maou was the latter's vulnerability. Three years ago, Yuuri had been so innocent, and helpless, and so painfully _young_… Back then, Wolfram had sincerely wanted to protect him, had desired to be always near him…

Maybe it was his innately strong sense of duty that drove him to want to be with Yuuri. After all, the Maou proposed to him, hadn't he? Wolfram was obligated to look after him. At least that was what he would like to believe, what he wanted Yuuri and everyone else to think. But he was tired of fooling himself anymore.

The truth was, he wanted to be with Yuuri because of the feeling that the latter's companionship accorded him. Yuuri gave him a sense of purpose – something that all the wealth and power in the kingdom failed to grant him. Yuuri made him believe that he was actually important, that he was _needed_…

Yuuri needed him. And for the first time in Wolfram's life, there was somebody who needed his support, his guidance, his concern, and his love. And Wolfram was more than willing to give it all. The problem was, Yuuri did not want any of it, and the Maou made his rejection clear on more than one occasion, in several ego-deflating ways.

Yuuri did not want Wolfram's support since he already has Gunter to boost his confidence. He did not require Wolfram's guidance since he has Conrad, Gwendal, and Murata to offer him counsel when he needed it. He did not call for Wolfram's concern because he has the entire castle mooning over his being. And as for Wolfram's love…

Wolfram let his thoughts trail off until everything has faded and only one word was left inside his head. Love. Yuuri wanted his _love_.

But…the Maou was so against the idea of having a relationship with him. What made him change his mind?

Love… Seriously…?

"Oi, Wolfram?" Yuuri waved a hand in front of his face, "You're being rude."

Wolfram swallowed hard, finding it difficult to react, "R-Rude? What are you talking about?"

"I just confessed, Wolf," the Maou replied, frowning at him, "Couldn't you at least respond to my feelings?"

"Your…feelings…?" he asked uncertainly, sure that he must have misheard the other boy. Yes, he must have, because there was no way on earth that Yuuri, wimpy, spineless Yuuri, would say that he—

"I love you," said the Maou in an exasperated tone, cutting through his thoughts, "I just told you didn't I? I could tell you again. And again. And again. Or, I could kiss you if you'd like, although I've never done that before. Or, if you need more proof that I'm quite sure about this, we could have s—"

"Oi!" Wolfram exclaimed, his face burning like the setting sun. When did Yuuri become so straightforward? The latter used to be the one who always had to beat around the bush. Between the two of them, Wolfram was the more decisive one, the one who knew what he wanted and acted on it. "You don't need to be so vulgar about this."

He was repaid with a smug, lopsided grin, "I meant to say we could have _some_ time together with my family…and yours too, if you'd like…and then announce a wedding date? That way, we make the engagement more formal…and binding."

Wolfram wanted to look away, sure that his face must be shining like a beacon in the dark, but the wimp gazed at him steadily, and he didn't want to be the one who had to break the eye contact. He said, "But I haven't answered you yet."

He noted with satisfaction that the smugness on Yuuri's face faded a little, "We _are_ already engaged, you know. You _can't _back out."

"So all that talk about me 'responding to your feelings' was just…?"

"A formality," Yuuri stated, "Courtesy dictates that you answer someone who has just told you that he is in love with you."

"And my answer should be…?" Wolfram prompted.

The Maou's face turned serious, "Wolf, I know that I haven't been a very good f-fiancé to you, and I can understand if you…er…if you…if you…"

"If I what?"

Yuuri flushed, licking his lips before blurting out, "If you l-like somebody else…?"

Wolfram blinked, surprised by the question. "Somebody else?"

"Damien-san," said the Maou simply, "I saw you. And him. This afternoon. At the gardens."

"Oh," said Wolfram inadequately, his mind whirring at top speed, trying to process everything that had happened between Damien and him this past week. Did he like Damien? He had not thought of that. Damien was…a friend. Somebody else who needed him. Wolfram frowned at himself, wondering when he started to have this penchant for young, needy boys…like a lecherous old man who lusted after their company…and their bodies…

The mental image procured by that thought made Wolfram blush. Yuuri, who was studying his face closely, made an oddly strangled sound.

"You _do_?"

Wolfram stared, "I do what?"

"You like him," said Yuuri mournfully.

"Well of course I do," Wolfram answered, then he hastened to explain before the other boy could misinterpret his statement, "But he's a _friend_, Yuuri. He's just like a…a brother to me…"

"So…there's nothing…going on between…"

"None," Wolfram replied with finality. Yuuri relaxed, and then tensed once more.

"And…what about me?"

"What about you?" asked Wolfram, torn between a smile and a scowl. Yuuri was not making any sense tonight.

The Maou glowered at him, "How do you feel about _me_, Wolfram? And don't tell me that I'm like your _brother_…"

"No, actually, you are more like a _son_…" Wolfram quipped. When Yuuri's face darkened with anger, he muttered defensively, "What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No. Not anymore," Yuuri replied in a quiet voice, "That's why I wanted to know…How do you feel about me?"

Wolfram gawked at the Maou. He _really_ looked serious. Yuuri _is _serious. As the realization sunk in, Wolfram felt a smidgen of doubt eclipse the happiness that was starting to bubble forth from inside him.

Why was Yuuri asking that question? What cause does the Maou have to doubt Wolfram's feelings? Hadn't he been devoted enough? Hadn't he been affectionate enough? Hadn't he embarrassed himself enough in front of the entire kingdom with his shameless pursuit of the Maou? If those weren't sufficient to penetrate the king's thick head that Wolfram was – irrevocably – in love with him too, what on earth would?

"You should know how I feel about you, by now," Wolfram said after a beat.

Yuuri leaned forward, his arms still resting on the balustrade on each side of the blond, enclosing the latter like a small cage. He said, "Refresh me."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, relaxing a little within the boundaries of Yuuri's outstretched arms. They were so close now, comfortably close. "Let's just say that the feeling is mutual."

Yuuri smiled, closing his eyes in what appeared to be contentment. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Wolfram's. Up close, Yuuri looked more worn-out than ever. Wolfram could see each harsh line etched on the king's face…marks that had not been there before…

Wolfram remembered just then that the Maou should really be resting.

"Yuuri. Bed. Now."

Yuuri chuckled, "Now who's being vulgar?"

"Wimp," Wolfram mumbled, lifting one hand to brush a strand of black hair away from his fiancé's still closed eyes, "You're tired."

"I know." Yuuri lifted his head, smiling at him weakly, "But can we stay here…for a little while longer…?"

"But—"

"Wolfram," the Maou whispered, pulling him in, "Just…shut up."

Wolfram huffed at the order, but he let Yuuri have his way. In an odd way, he felt…relaxed…more at peace with the world than he had ever been in several days.

They stayed silent for a while. Eventually, Yuuri spoke again, sounding both determined and expectant, "Wolf? I was serious…about the kiss…"

Wolfram's face burned anew at his fiancé's directness. He guessed he had to get used to this new, forthright version of Yuuri. Without waiting for a reply, the said boy pressed himself against him, face moving nearer and nearer. Guessing the other's intent, Wolfram shut his eyes. He could already feel Yuuri's breath on his lips…

Then…a kiss… A soft, shy kiss which ended as quickly as it began…

Wolfram smiled inwardly. It wasn't really the type of kiss that he wanted, but it was definitely a start. It was probably the other boy's first kiss anyway. There would be time for practice later on…

"_I love you."_

Wolfram froze. Something doesn't feel right.

"_I love you."_

Wolfram's blood ran cold. That voice was most definitely _not_ Yuuri's. He knew whom the voice belonged to, having heard it so many times before. But, it was impossible…

The hands that held him were not Yuuri's. The body that was pressed against him was not Yuuri's.

Wolfram opened his eyes. He was right. The person in front of him was not Yuuri. Wolfram was sure that he was hallucinating once more, but why did this vision _feel_ so solid? So real?

"_I love you."_

The man – who was not Yuuri – repeated. The figure bent towards him, claiming his lips in another kiss. A deeper, more passionate kiss.

A tighter, more possessive embrace…

Wolfram shivered. He was freezing. The man's lips were so cold. His arms were icy cold.

_Ryuu. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: For the sake of simplicity, let us just assume that Shori landed in the other world with Anissina's translation device, thereby enabling him to understand the conversation between Saiga and Shinou, as well as converse with Leila._

_Thank you very much to pikeebo, XEOHE, chocowilliams, and yuuram2fangirl for reviewing, and also to those who added this story to their list of favorites! _


	18. Chapter 17: Falling

**Chapter 17: Falling**

**

* * *

**

_The members of the Souma clan surrounded him, regarding him with expressions ranging from distrust to dislike to pure hatred. Frey took it all in, unperturbed. He could understand where those negative feelings were originating from. Members of the Lombard clan and the Souma clan hated each other on principle. _

_Frey returned the stares with as much apathy as he could muster, instead taking the time to examine the remaining members of the Souma clan. They were all built in the same manner – bulky and bearded – all clothed in tight, black overalls that showcased their abnormally large muscles. In any other situation, Frey would have been slightly intimidated. But as it were, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even bother reacting to the several curses he had been receiving from the group._

_Gottfried had long since left, and after that baffling, life-changing conversation, Frey had gone with Tier to another part of the building in order to meet with the rest of the Souma clan. However, Frey seemed to have left behind his thoughts in that cramped, musty room. As much as he would like to focus on the present, he couldn't stop himself from reliving Gottfried's disquieting instructions._

_Frey could still hear every word as if the mysterious old man was still there, speaking to him, telling him what needs to be done to destroy the only person that Frey had ever loved._

_"To break a soul," Gottfried had said, "you must, first of all, break the body." _

_"The body?" Frey had repeated dumbly, "What do you mean 'the body'?" _

_"Are you not an assassin?" the man asked with a hint of sarcasm, "I assume that you know how to kill?"_

_"Yes, but—"_

_"It matters not how you intend to do it. Choose your method. I am fairly sure that you will be able to accomplish that much. You also have Master Souma and his brethren to assist you." The old man paused to give a little nod in Tier's direction. "Now, once Ryuu dies, his soul will part with his body. When that happens, you have to seal his soul."_

_"Seal…?" Frey started to ask, but Gottfried cut him off before he could finish the question._

_"__Yes. You have to seal the aberrant soul into a _vessel_…" _

_Frey did not miss the emphasis that Gottfried placed on the last word, and he asked with foreboding, "A vessel…? You mean that I should place Ryuu's…soul…into a…a sort of container?" _

_The old man nodded and Frey had a sudden mental image of a large, metal cage, not unlike the one that they use to imprison captured enemies. But something in Gottfried's expression told him that this so-called vessel was far less mundane than a cage…something more complicated…_

_Frey gasped, eyes widening with comprehension, "This vessel…You're not talking about a person?"_

_Gottfried replied rhetorically, "Where else can you place a soul?" _

"_But…a person…? You're saying that I should use a person to contain Ryuu's soul?"_

_The old man nodded in approval, "I see that you are finally starting to understand things. Yes, you are correct. Ryuu's soul will bind with the vessel's, making it more susceptible to damage. When that happens, you will have to destroy the vessel, and in so doing, break Ryuu's soul." _

_Break. The word rang ominously in Frey's ears. "But, you're saying that I should involve someone else to accomplish this…this task…that you're giving me. That's not fair!"_

_Gottfried met his eyes, "But we are not going to involve anybody else, simply because it cannot be just anyone else. I told you before. The Crypt has rules. Barring exceptional circumstances, one cannot force two souls to bind together. Besides, Ryuu's soul will only corrupt another person's." _

_"Corrupt…?" Frey was starting to hate himself. He was not stupid, but this old man was making him feel so. _

_"Upon contact with another person's soul, Ryuu's soul will surely override – and eventually corrode and consume – the other's. That person will lose all sense of self until he or she becomes a mere shell, enabling Ryuu to take over his or her body." _

_"__So you're saying that there is a person whose soul cannot be…" Frey trailed off, his thoughts finally catching up with the other man's. Of course. He should have realized it. There wouldn't be anybody else. It was just him. He would have to do this. Alone. He stated numbly, feeling oddly serene inside despite realizing the dire consequence of what he was about to do, "You were referring to me. _I_ am the vessel."_

_Gottfried nodded, regarding Frey with a critical eye, "It has to be you. Two different souls cannot bind together, so we had to make you. You were designed to withstand the corruption that will surely result from close contact with Ryuu's soul. You will be able to keep your mind, to keep control of your body, just long enough to bind your souls together, long enough to…"_

_"__To kill myself," finished Frey with a morbid smile. He met Tier's eyes, directing his next statement to the large man, "So, this is what you needed me for, huh? The 'help' you wanted from me?" _

_Tier flushed, glancing at him briefly with a guilty look on his face, before muttering softly, "I'm sorry."_

_"__You will, in due time, be rewarded," Gottfried said in the same cold monotone, "The Crypt will ensure that your next life will be far more…peaceful…than this one. We will grant you everything that you have ever wished for. You will have a perfect life."_

_"No life is perfect," Frey replied quietly. He gazed back at Gottfried's emotionless face, "Fine. I will do it." _

_"__You know what to do?"_

_Frey nodded. There was no need to say any more. All he needed to do could be summed up neatly in two simple, but terrifying, words – murder and suicide. _

_And he…would do it. _

_Because there is no turning back._

* * *

Gwendal von Voltaire was often described as a workaholic. After all, each day, he was either locked in his office with a ton of paperwork, presumably working himself to death, or out in the grounds with his men, evidently working _them_ to death. However, Gwendal couldn't disagree more. While he devotes most of his time running the kingdom in behalf of the Maou, he was not working more than anybody else to merit him that particular description. Gunter, for one, has a hundred more responsibilities, including some odd jobs here and there that the other man performs more out of sheer habit rather than predetermined obligation. Conrad, for another, has been given the unenviable task of babysitting the Maou, which – given the young king's predisposition to act stupidly and rashly – was a full-time occupation in itself.

No, Gwendal does not see himself as a workaholic. He was just responsible, and he would remain so until his dying day.

Gwendal was also described as rather scary, with a daunting demeanor that could terrorize even the boldest of men. He did not have an alias that would rival Conrad's 'Lion of Rutenberg' title, but for a decorated soldier like him, no titles were necessary to convey just how strong and ruthless of a warrior he was.

However, Gwendal does not view himself as a frightening person. He was just a man of few words and calculated actions. And he doubted he would be anything other than that until his dying day.

As an offshoot of his rigidity, Gwendal was also viewed by many as cold and unfeeling. True, he wasn't the touchy-feely kind, not the type who would verbally express his affection for somebody, even his own kin. But those closest to him knew that a small smile or a pat in the shoulder was already as close as he could get to saying 'I care about you.'

No, Gwendal was most definitely not a cold person. He just opted to show his love for someone in a less affected manner. And despite his stoic façade, Gwendal was a chronic worrier. He was almost always anxious when something seems to be happening to the people he cares about.

Just like now.

Gwendal scowled at the bare walls of his office, his thoughts drifting to his youngest brother. Wolfram was suffering. Gwendal could see it, and he was sure that Conrad could too. His normal course of action would have been to do away with the sources of his brother's anguish. But since the said sources were very important people – the Maou and the Shou Shimaron king, to be exact – and were likely to be missed should they suddenly disappear, Gwendal's hands were tied. He did not have any choice but watch from afar as Wolfram struggled with the Maou's inattentiveness.

At least now, things seem to be settling down. The young king has started to notice his brother, and has begun to realize his feelings for the latter. To the detriment, of course, of one other person – Lord Damien Schwarz.

Gwendal felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered how he had attempted to push Wolfram in the Dai Shimaron politician's embrace. It was juvenile, especially for someone of his age and stature, but he had been so damn irritated with the Maou that it actually felt satisfying to watch his king suffer for a change.

But the feeling did not last. Much as Gwendal would like to convince himself that he was doing the right thing, the fact remained that Wolfram was not happy.

And if he wasn't happy, what was the point of shoving him into another person's arms?

Gwendal frowned at himself. Perhaps he shouldn't have interfered at all. Wolfram was old enough to decide for himself anyway. Besides, he had enough problems on his plate without having to worry about his brother's love life.

His eyes strayed to a slightly crumpled piece of paper strewn across his littered desk. The letter from Francia. Gwendal could still remember the content without having to refer to it once more. Dragon attacks. An epidemic. People dying.

Gwendal picked up the correspondence, revealing another letter just beneath it. The one from Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria. Again, he could recall the content without even glancing at it. Dragon attacks. A plague. More dead people.

He glared at the letters, as if they were sentient beings who could feel his resentment. The leaders of the Noble Houses already knew of these dismal events, and all were understandably worried, especially Karbelnikoff and Bielefeld who had already started spotting dragons in their own lands. At least no one has died. Yet.

The deaths were obviously related to the dragons. And the appearance of these creatures was connected to the Ryuzoku. And the Ryuzoku were somehow linked to the Schwarzes. And the Schwarzes were…very odd people. An old man who desperately wanted power; an heir to the throne who didn't want it; and another heir who has just returned from the dead.

Gwendal had already assigned his spies to tail the three visitors, and so far, nothing seemed to be amiss. Lord Damien was roaming the corridors; Lord Greyheim was purportedly asleep; and Lord Maximilian was in his room, along with his male companion. But as for the female…

Gwendal's brow puckered with anxiety. What was her name again? Saiga? According to his spy, the girl was last seen in the grounds near Shinou's Temple. What was she doing there? It was a very ungodly hour to go exploring.

"Are we ready for tomorrow?"

Gwendal looked up, startled. Conrad had just entered the room, looking weary but also a little bit amused.

"_We_ are," he answered tersely, covering up his surprise, "The kid isn't."

"Let him be, Gwendal," replied Conrad with an almost pleading look on his face, "He needs to rest."

"He'll get slaughtered by the nobles tomorrow."

"He won't. He'll get through it somehow. We'll just brief him on everything as soon as he gets up."

"There won't be time," said Gwendal doubtfully.

Conrad shook his head and repeated, "Let him be, Gwendal. Besides, Wolf is with him right now…"

Gwendal's eyebrow rose, "And this is relevant because…?"

Conrad smiled, "Because Yuuri has something important to tell him."

"Oh." He cleared his throat, "He will…er…I mean, the brat will…"

"Yes, I believe so," said Conrad, "So, what about tomorrow?"

Gwendal gave his brother a thankful nod for changing the topic. He was pleased that the two boys' relationship appears to be progressing, but Gwendal would rather be spared the sweet, sappy details. "I convinced them to hold the council at noon. I do not think that there would be a problem with the nobles…except for Radford and Gyllenhaal."

"And what news from the human territories?"

"Bad," answered Gwendal, handing the Francian and Calorian letters to his brother, "About three hundred people have died in the two countries combined."

Conrad frowned with worry, examining the letters, "And Yuuri hasn't seen these yet, right?"

"There was no time. I was planning to show him right after we came from the port but…"

The two brothers stared at each other in grim silence, both remembering the events that took place after that. Lord Maximilian Schwarz had made his grand entrance, and the rest of the evening passed in utter chaos.

"No word yet on the newest contender to the throne?" asked Conrad, breaking the silence.

"His countrymen recognized him," Gwendal answered, "Even Damien and Greyheim did not refute his claim. But, I don't trust him. He's—"

"Dangerous," Conrad supplied, nodding, "Lord Damien also seemed to think so. At least he tried to warn Yuuri to not let Lord Maximilian stay."

"And the Maou refused, I presume?" When Conrad nodded, Gwendal made a disparaging sound in his throat, "He's letting his jealousy get the best of him, that fo—"

He never got to finish his statement. The door suddenly flung open to admit a slightly panicked Lady Cheri.

"Hahaue…?"

"Where's Wolf? Is he okay? What happened to him?" Lady Cheri asked between deep, anxious breaths.

"He's fine…" Conrad answered, moving forward to guide her nearly hyperventilating mother to a chair.

"Are you sure? Ryuu said that—"

"He's fine. I left him with Yuuri."

Lady Cheri sighed with relief, settling herself on a chair, "I was so worried…"

"You shouldn't be," said Conrad in his usual calming voice, "And I think you will be very glad to learn that Yuuri…"

Gwendal instinctively shut the rest of his brother's statement out of his mind. Instead, he took his time to observe his mother's reaction to Conrad's news. Predictably, the look of worry vanished completely from Lady Cheri's face to give way to one of utter delight.

"Really?" the ex-Maou shrieked, "Yuuri and Wolfie are…?"

Once more, Gwendal tuned out his mother's shrill exclamation. Instead, he flooded his mind with various thoughts of the tasks that he should accomplish by tomorrow – the council, the meetings with the Shimaron delegates, answering the letters from Francia and Caloria, investigating Lord Maximilian Schwarz and his companions…

Something nudged the back of his mind, and Gwendal suddenly blurted out, interrupting the litany of joyful remarks which spewed out of his mother's mouth in rapid succession, "Who is Ryuu?"

Both Lady Cheri and Conrad stopped to stare at him.

"Who is Ryuu?" Gwendal repeated, "You just mentioned him. I thought you were with Lord Maximilian."

"I was," answered Lady Cheri, "Ryuu is Lord Maximilian's pet name, I guess. All the Shimaron representatives called him that."

"Why were you with him in the first place? Is he an old friend of yours?"

Lady Cheri sobered up for some reason and she answered with a gloomy sigh, "We just met. In Shou Shimaron. They said that they needed a ride, so I…I took them…"

"Hahaue," Conrad said in disapproval, "You shouldn't have done that! At least not to a bunch of strangers…"

Gwendal was ready with a reprimand of his own, but then the door opened once more, this time exposing a distressed Yozak, hair unkempt and eyes dark with concern.

"Yozak…?"

"Captain…Kakka…" the spy bowed slightly before stating, "Lord Greyheim was found dead."

The gravity of the news took a long time to sink in. When it finally did, Gwendal nearly flew out of his seat.

_"What?"_

Yozak shrugged, "A troop of guards found him by the castle grounds, just near the fountain. He seemed to have fallen to his death."

"Either that, or he was pushed," commented Conrad.

"Well, there _is_ something strange," said Yozak, "We immediately summoned Gisela to examine the corpse and well…she said that Lord Greyheim was already dead prior to his fall…"

"Already…dead…" Gwendal repeated softly, "What the hell…?"

BANG!

The door opened for a third time, now revealing a disheveled guard, covered with sweat and panting with exertion.

_What now?_ Gwendal thought in irritation, already bracing himself for the obviously dreadful news that was about to come. This night couldn't get any worse than it already is, right?

He was wrong.

"Kakka! The Maou's bedroom is on fire!" the guard cried, "It was so sudden! We couldn't—"

There was no need for more. Gwendal shared one brief look of alarm with the other occupants of the office, before racing past the beleaguered guard, and out of the room.

* * *

_Please disappear…please disappear…please disappear…_

Wolfram whispered the words over and over again – each time with escalating desperation – in a last-ditch effort to force himself back to reality. But the figure of a man with long, white hair and silvery eyes did not fade before his horror-struck eyes.

Ryuu.

Wolfram didn't want this…didn't need this… Everything was going so well. Yuuri had just told him that he loved him. Yuuri had just _kissed_ him. This was supposed to be perfect. Wolfram was supposed to be happy – ecstatic even – that the person he had loved for so long had finally reciprocated his feelings. He should be jumping with joy or laughing in relief or even kissing his fiancé with abandon. He shouldn't be hallucinating about another person who had nothing to do with his life.

But Ryuu still stood there. Looking at him. Smiling at him. _Touching_ him.

_"__You're late,"_ the figure said with a laugh, _"I've been waiting for you."_

Wolfram shivered as a pale, ghostly hand moved from his face to bury itself in his hair.

_"__You don't know how much I've waited…"_ Ryuu's face hovered before him, white passionate eyes locking with his own, _"I missed you."_

Wolfram felt the man's hand move down his hair, one cold finger trailing past his ears, down his neck, to his chin, lifting his face up… Ryuu leaned forward…

"No…stop it…" Wolfram rasped, "…Stop…"

To his surprise, Ryuu obeyed. The man gave him a quizzical look.

_"__Frey…"_

Wolfram recoiled at the name, as he was forcibly reminded of the things that the strange girl – Saiga – had told him earlier. Frey was supposedly the person he had been in the past. Wolfram's past self. But this is getting beyond ridiculous! Even if Saiga had been telling the truth, it shouldn't make any difference at all. The past is long gone. It should – by no account – interfere with his present.

And his present was Yuuri. Not Ryuu. Wolfram said sharply, "Stop calling me that! I'm not him!"

Ryuu retreated, looking hurt and confused, and Wolfram had to fight the guilt that suddenly came over him. For one crazy second, he actually felt sorry for the guy. He actually felt a strong urge to comfort him…a compulsion to tease the sorrowful look that stole over Ryuu's face…to tell him that the expression does not suit him at all…

But…he shouldn't… Wolfram covered his guilt with more anger, with hatred so strong that he could almost feel his heart rupture and his bloodlust rise. He wanted to do something. To hurt. To kill. To destroy.

_"__You are the one called Frey Lombard?" _

Wolfram's jaw fell open at the new sight. A few steps behind Ryuu's shoulder, another man appeared out of thin air. An old man, dressed in a red and white, silver-trimmed cloak.

_"__It is time for you to fulfill your obligation."_

Wolfram groaned, lifting his hands to his ears, "Stop it…Stop it…"

_"__Ryuu is an aberration."_

"No…stop it…" Wolfram shut his eyes tightly, willing himself not to listen…to remember who really was…where he is…who he was with…

Yuuri… Where is Yuuri?

_"__You were made to destroy Ryuu."_

Wolfram's eyes flew open at those words. The man who had uttered them was staring at him impassively, as if expecting him to respond.

_"Destroy Ryuu."_

"No…"

_"Destroy him."_

"Stop…"

The old man frowned in disapproval, and he repeated, _"Kill him."_

_"__The angel of death…"_ Ryuu whispered pensively, and his voice was laced with a tiny bit of nostalgia and yearning and…grief…

_"__Kill him,"_ the old man ordered once more.

Ryuu sighed, still not relinquishing his hold on Wolfram, _"I wouldn't mind dying if yours would be the last face I'd see…"_

In his mind's eye, Wolfram suddenly saw something…like a fuzzy memory of an event that took place in his life a long, long time ago… An armory. A table filled with weapons. Ryuu standing by his side, telling him the exact same thing that he was telling him now…

"STOP IT!" Wolfram yelled, pushing Ryuu away, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Ryuu gave him a thoroughly bewildered look, reaching out to hold him once more. Wolfram shrank back, angrily knocking away the other man's hand.

"Don't you dare touch me," he warned.

But Ryuu was not listening. He stepped forward, brows creased with worry, mouthing words that Wolfram couldn't hear.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Wolfram shrieked, lifting his right hand, pointing it straight at the advancing man. He couldn't think anymore. His head was thrumming with pain, his eyes blurring with tears… "I'm warning you…!"

Not heeding his threat, Ryuu pressed on, again raising one hand towards him.

Wolfram could not take it anymore. "O particles of flame, obey this Mazoku who slew the Soushu…!"

Ryuu hesitated. It was his turn to look horrified. He was shouting something, obviously trying to stop him.

But Wolfram had had enough. "Read my will and obey me!"

A ball of flame – several times larger than a human head and, from its bluish tint, many times hotter than a normal fire – materialized out of his outstretched hand. Wolfram could feel his palm burn from the excessive heat, and he released the fireball with a cry of pain.

The fireball lurched through the air erratically. With no fixed target, it zipped through the small space, barely missing Ryuu, before finally connecting with the balustrade. There was a loud bang as the stone exploded into dust…a flash of blinding light as the curtains caught fire…a flare of heat as the flames engulfed him…

The earth shook.

The flames roared in anger.

And Wolfram burned.

* * *

Yuuri had never kissed a guy before. Correction, he had never kissed _anyone_ before. He didn't actually know what he was doing, but he was so tired that he didn't have the energy to either deny or curtail his desires. At the moment, he was acting purely on impulse.

He tilted his head, bringing his face nearer to the blond's. Wolfram had closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, Yuuri did the same, feeling his lips touch the other boy's.

Yuuri didn't know what to expect. It was awkward, at least for him, and all he could think about when their lips had finally met was, _'Now what?'_

Not knowing what to do, he withdrew, already turning red from embarrassment. Wolfram had not moved; he had not even opened his eyes. Yuuri fidgeted uneasily. How would the fire-wielder react? He did not know much about these things, but from what he heard from his more "experienced" classmates, a guy is often judged from how good a kisser he is.

Wolfram, no doubt, had kissed a lot of people before, and that insight served only to heighten Yuuri's mounting discomfort. He stood still, like a criminal waiting for his verdict.

Wolfram opened his eyes, and all at once, Yuuri's heart fell somewhere down to the pit of his stomach. The boy looked…horrified. Was this a normal reaction to a kiss?

"Er…Wolf?"

No response.

"Wolfram…?"

The said boy shivered, raising one trembling hand to his head. His eyes were glassy, the green irises vacant. "No…" he moaned softly, "Stop it…"

Yuuri shook his fiancé's shoulders, "Oi, Wolf! What's wrong?" When he did not get any reaction, he gave a harder shake, yelling now, "Wolfram! WOLF!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not him!" the blond screamed at him.

This wasn't right. Wolfram does not appear to hear him, or even see him. He was looking straight at Yuuri but his eyes seemed to be seeing someone – or something – else. What was happening? Tentatively, Yuuri waved one hand in front of the other boy's face. Wolfram did not even blink.

"Wolf? Wolf, please…look at me…"

"STOP IT!" Wolfram cried suddenly, pushing him away, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri tried to hold the boy but the latter knocked his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me."

Yuuri's eyes clouded with hurt, and his earlier doubts, indecisions, and fears came to the fore. Did he do something wrong? Had he perhaps been mistaken about Wolfram's feelings? The latter had said that he felt the same way about him, but…maybe…he had assumed wrong…? Maybe, he shouldn't have kissed him at all…

"STOP!" Wolfram yelled abruptly, startling Yuuri from his preoccupation, "I'm warning you…!"

Yuuri stared at his fiancé's half-mad eyes, and his prior feelings of hurt were quickly obscured by confusion and anxiety. This was not like Wolfram at all. Something was happening to his fiancé…something bizarre…and obviously painful…

"Wolfram…" Yuuri tried to get near the blond, but as soon as he took a step forward, the latter immediately went berserk. The next thing he knew, Wolfram was summoning his element, and within seconds, an enormous ball of flickering blue flames sat on the blond's palm.

"Read my will and obey me!" Wolfram screamed, voice close to panic.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, deathly afraid. The fireball was _huge_. There was no way that the other boy would be able to manage it without hurting himself…or anyone else. True enough, Wolfram had quickly lost control of the element he had summoned, causing the ball of fire to spiral into the air without any particular direction. Yuuri leapt out of the way as the flames zoomed past him, scuffing his cheek.

There was an explosion, and before Yuuri could react, bits and pieces of rock sprayed from behind him. Everything was burning.

_Oh god…_

Wolfram's fireball had turned the balcony into a mini-inferno. Worse, it also destroyed a huge part of the railing, so that only a few feet of shattered stone separated the both of them from a several-story plunge of death. And worst of all, the platform they were currently perched on was slowly breaking. They have barely a few minutes to retreat into the room before the whole balcony collapses…

Yuuri felt the stone shift sideways, like he was standing on an open road at the height of an earthquake. A few steps away from him, just within arms reach was Wolfram. The blond was on his knees, shaking, hands clamped on his ears, thoroughly encircled by a ring of fire…

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted once more, trying to reach his fiancé. The smoke had thickened to a point that he couldn't see the other boy for a few seconds. But then it cleared and he saw Wolfram glaring at him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Wolfram was shouting above the din of the roaring flames. Through the smoke, Yuuri could see that the blond's eyes were still trained somewhere above Yuuri's head, as if he was talking – no, yelling – at someone that only he could see…

Yuuri flinched as he met Wolfram's gaze. He had often thought that his fiancé's emerald-green eyes were particularly beautiful, and would remain so, regardless of the different emotions that they had to display. Yuuri had seen Wolfram's eyes flash with anger, blaze with jealousy, and flare with disgust. He had seen them sparkle with mischief, glint with determination, and shine with joy. He had seen them fade with sadness, fatigue, and regret… He had seen them darken with sincerity, passion, and love…

But Yuuri had never seen Wolfram's eyes like these before. He wasn't even aware that Wolfram was capable of such an expression…of such intense, unadulterated hatred… Hatred that seemed to be directed at him.

Despite the heat, Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was…afraid. He was afraid of Wolfram.

The said boy stood up unsteadily, not breaking his eye contact with Yuuri, unsheathing his sword in the process. Yuuri could only stare at him, frozen on his spot, as he understood what the blond was planning to do.

Wolfram looked dangerous. Wolfram looked mad. Wolfram was going to attack him.

"W-Wolf…?" Yuuri did not know what to do. This was not the first time that he had found himself face to face with an assailant, but it made a whole lot of difference that the said assailant was the person who used to be the one who guarded him…protected him…

Yuuri's heart tightened with a familiar emotion – the same one he had felt before, when Conrad appeared to have betrayed him, when his godfather appeared to have sided with Dai Shimaron. Only this time, the pain was more severe. The pain of treachery magnified a hundred times.

Because this time, the person who was about to attack him was the person he loved.

A flash of steel. Wolfram took a wobbly step forward, swinging his weapon, missing Yuuri by a few inches. The blond changed his stance, getting ready for another swing. He attacked once more…and missed. And Yuuri saw why. The spot Wolfram was standing on had finally cracked. The blond lost his footing and slowly, he began to fall…

Yuuri found himself in a similar situation. The balcony floor had split into several pieces, and even as he tried to hold on to something to keep himself from plummeting to his death, the rest of the balustrade broke, snatching all hopes of salvation.

Wolfram fell. And so did Yuuri.

* * *

_A/N: Time for my usual thank-you's! Thanks to ARandomWeirdo (You're back! Nice to hear from you again.), pikeebo (Thanks for the insights. Yes, there might be a way…:)), Grazi-chan (Always nice to hear from other readers…Thanks for the feedback.), yuuram2fangirl (I'm glad you enjoy long chapters.), DazedandAmused (Thanks for liking the OC's.), lilgurlanima (No Shori for this chapter, but he'll get there soon.), Wayward's Passenger (Thank you once more for the uplifting comments.), chocowilliams (I look forward to more feedback from you.), and JescaFishead (Welcome to Soul Hunters! Like I said, it's always nice to hear from new readers/reviewers.)_

_Still buried in work but I'm slowly and surely excavating my way out. :) _


	19. Chapter 18: Rivals

**Chapter 18: Rivals**

* * *

_"__Having fun?" Tier asked, wearing his usual sardonic smile as he swaggered towards Frey, "You've met the boys before, haven't you?" He waved his large hands in his companions' direction. _

_Frey nodded. How could he forget the thugs who attacked Ryuu and him back at the Lombard Manor? The said thugs were apparently remembering the same incident for they continued to shoot dark, disapproving looks in his way._

_"What do you want?" Frey asked, impervious to everything. _

_"Well for the reasons that Lord Gottfried explained to you a while back, we need your…er…help…"_

_"__Do they know?" he asked, jerking his head towards the thugs._

_Tier scratched his beard, "You mean about your…task? No…I'm the only one who is in contact with the Crypt. I'm the only one they approached."_

_"__Why you?" Frey made no effort to make the question less offensive and to his satisfaction, he saw Tier grimace, obviously insulted._

_"And why not? I'm a clan Master now, aren't I?"_

_"__Doesn't change the fact that you're a weak, pathetic ruffian…"_

_Tier glowered at him, "And obviously, your entire clan dying at the hands of your _friend_ did not change the fact that you're an egotistical idiot. Where do you get all your confidence, when you don't have anything to fall back on?"_

_It was Frey's turn to be affronted and he growled, "That is _not_ fair."_

_"Makes us even then."_

_"Says the fool who can't even defend his own clan."_

_"__Says the bigger fool who did not even try defending his," retorted Tier._

_Frey's eyes flared with anger, "I tried—" _

_Tier cut him off, "Did you? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you _tried_?" _

_Frey returned the other man's glare, but for reasons unknown to him, his anger dispersed completely, his heart filling with an entirely new emotion – shame. He looked away, murmuring feebly, "I…I tried…" _

_"__You most certainly did not," Tier negated, "If you had, you wouldn't have left Raven Port to your _friend's_ mercy. You wouldn't have left the other clans to fall. You wouldn't have left them all to die."_

_"__The Lombard clan is no more," Frey stated dully, remembering Ryuu's words, "I don't belong here. I had to leave."_

_But to Frey's surprise and to the utter astonishment of the Souma members around them, Tier cried out, "Stop being so pathetic! The Lombard clan is still alive, because _you_ are still here! You can rebuild your clan, and make it great again! The Lombards will not truly be gone as long as you are still alive!"_

_Alive…The word somehow struck a nerve in Frey's mind. He said wryly, "Unfortunately, it seems that I won't be for long. At least, Gottfried said so."_

_Tier deflated slightly at his tone, and he said quietly, "You're really going to do it, aren't you?"_

_"You sound like you don't want me to. Or you don't believe that I could do it?"_

_"__I…Well, I want Ryuu defeated and I think you could fight him and win, but…is that what _you_ really want?"_

_Frey gaped at the other man in disbelief, "Ryuu murdered my family! How can I not want to see him dead?"_

_Tier eyed him carefully before stating, "You love him."_

_Frey's eyes widened, and then his cheeks burned, belying any form of denial that he might have said or done. And if his feelings were so obvious that even the dim-witted Souma leader could discern them, Frey saw no use in lying. He said, a bit defensively, "I'm over him. I hate him now because of the things he did, so you don't need to worry. I won't back down. I _will_ destroy Ryuu. For me, for my parents, and for my family." _

_Tier did not say anything for a whole minute. He seemed to be mulling over Frey's declaration, perhaps quantifying his sincerity and determination. Finally, Tier said, "We're launching an attack on Ryuu's lair tomorrow night. I want you to come with us." _

_Frey nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. This is it. There could be no more questions and doubts. He will have to go through with it. _

_To destroy and to be destroyed._

_Frey started to prepare himself mentally for the death and sorrow that were about to come, but despite his best efforts to muster the appropriate emotions, a certain feeling managed to squeeze itself into his anger-filled heart._

_Frey understood everything that Gottfried had told him, especially the repercussions of his so-called 'task', and thus, he had nothing to explain the emergence of this small, persistent, incongruous emotion – happiness._

_Why the hell did he feel happy? Frey realized the answer and he could not help but curse himself at his own weakness. He felt happy because…_

…_because he was going to see Ryuu again._

_Frey could not lie to himself any longer. Contrary to what he had just told Tier, he was not over Ryuu. Not even close to getting over him. And Frey knew that this could be a problem. It could lead to his defeat if he's not careful enough. _

_Little did he know that it would eventually lead to his death._

* * *

"Lord Shori?"

Shori gave a start, realizing that he had stopped in the middle of the corridor and – until a second ago – was staring vacantly into space. Leila was several steps in front of him, glancing at him curiously.

"Lord Shori?" Leila repeated, frowning, "Is something wrong?"

"Er…no…I just…" Shori did not know how to explain it. For a moment there, he felt so nervous…like something bad was happening somewhere to someone he knew, to someone he cares about. Yuuri…

"Lord Shori?"

Shori shuddered. No, Yuuri is okay. He has to be. His younger brother had grown to be quite a powerful demon king. In the event of an attack – physical or otherwise – Yuuri couldn't possibly be defeated that easily. Besides – Shori reasoned to himself in an effort to curb his anxiety before it spirals out of control – Yuuri is currently surrounded by his loyal friends and retainers. If Ryuu attacks them – assuming that he hasn't done that yet – Yuuri stood a better chance than Bob did to make it through somehow.

And if not… Well, Shori would take it upon himself to punish everyone for failing to protect his precious brother. Conrad would be first on his list, granted that he's still alive after everything, that is. Somehow, Shori couldn't imagine Yuuri…dying…without Conrad going first. The Mazoku seems to be the type who would sacrifice his own life for somebody else, most especially his own king.

On second thought, maybe Shori would go after Shinou first. The traitor has a lot of explaining to do. And Murata too. If Shinou is doing something behind Yuuri's back, then chances are high that the sage is also into it. Their joint track record speaks for itself, and Shori wondered for the last time why the Mazoku people continue to hold those two manipulators in high esteem. If anything bad happens to Yuuri because of Shinou and Murata's schemes, Shori swore that he'd make them pay – in the cruelest way imaginable.

"I'm fine," Shori told Leila, who was still looking at him questioningly, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something. Er…are we nearly there?"

"Yes," Leila replied, walking once more, motioning for Shori to follow quickly, "But we have to be very discreet. We can't afford any more of the guards to see you."

"Why?"

"Mazoku are not well-received at the moment. You've seen the guards earlier. It's dangerous for you – and the king as well – if the wrong people were to get wind of your presence."

Shori nodded to show that he understood, "They suspect the Mazoku? They think that they're behind all of these?"

"Yes," Leila confirmed, stopping for an instant along the corner, peeking around before giving Shori a signal that it's safe to continue walking. She added in a soft voice, "We cannot really blame them. The Mazoku revere the dragons. Do you know that they even apportioned a sizable area in their territory solely for the proliferation of certain dragon species?"

"Yuuri told me something about that," Shori said, remembering a certain day about a year or so ago when his brother had returned from Shin Makoku, literally bursting with excitement, jabbering about a valley he had visited and a dragon he had saved from poachers. "But that is hardly enough to conclude that the Mazoku have deliberately let loose these creatures to attack human countries!"

"It doesn't matter to them," said Leila, "Whether it was deliberate or not, despairing people look for someone – or something – to blame for their misery. For obvious reasons, the Mazoku got elected."

Shori frowned, regarding the Francian woman's profile, "And what do _you_ think?"

Leila paused to glance at him over her shoulder, "I think that Yuuri-Heika is a great and honorable man, and that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the peace treaty that he had worked so hard to establish." Her eyes bore straight into Shori's, "Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for the people around him."

Shori wanted to contest the woman's last statement – to tell her that Yuuri is surrounded by good and honest men. But thinking of Shinou and Murata, he couldn't find the sincerity to do so. Instead, he asked, "And does your king feel the same way?"

Leila smiled. "My king does not have the capacity to feel any animosity or suspicion towards people he considers his allies. He's very much like Yuuri-Heika in that aspect." And then the smile faded from her lips. "That's why he couldn't defend himself so well against…critics."

Shori understood. "People are pressuring Antoine-Heika into reconsidering your alliance with Shin Makoku?"

"Reconsider is a light term," replied Leila, "They're a lot more determined than that. They want the king to dissolve the alliance and then retaliate."

"Retaliate!" Shori repeated in astonishment. Seeing Leila's disapproving expression, he lowered his voice, "You mean wage war? But you have no proof that the Mazoku – that Yuuri – has anything to do with this!"

"These people are not going to wait for proof, Lord Shori," Leila said, "They're all blinded with anger. They think that Yuuri-Heika abandoned us when we needed his help. And to make matters worse, we have received reports that Shin Makoku is planning to forge an alliance with Dai Shimaron."

_Dai Shimaron?_ Shori frowned. Everything was getting absurd and he was beginning to have difficulty keeping up with the facts. Dai Shimaron was Yuuri's perpetual enemy, and given Shori's memories of that country's tyrannical king, he knew that there was no way in the world that his brother would affiliate with him. Unless Yuuri somehow found a way to make the human king see sense and repent, which was very nearly impossible. Or…Dai Shimaron has a new king – a king who must be decent enough for Yuuri to extend his hand in friendship.

"We're almost there," Leila's voice cut into his thoughts. The woman had stopped in front of a small, unguarded door. "We'll have to take a different passage. I don't want the guards to—" She stopped, crouching down and pulling out two sharp knives from her sleeve in one fluid movement.

Shori backed away instinctively, and not a second too soon, he heard the source of the Francian woman's alarm. Someone was moving within the door. Shori heard the unmistakable grind of metals being pushed and moved. Another second passed and the door flung open and a man stepped out.

"Leila!" the man exclaimed, flinging his arms around the woman's shoulders, "Where have you been? It's terrible! The guards said that there was a—!" The man stopped abruptly, spotting the knives that the woman held in both hands. "Leila, what are you…?"

Leila extricated herself from the man and stowed her weapons away. Shori noticed for the first time that the man was wearing a golden crown on his head. This must be Antoine, the king of Francia.

"Antoine," said Leila, confirming Shori's guess, "What are you doing out here?"

"We have to leave," answered Antoine, "Everyone is in an uproar. For some reason, they think that I'm—" He stopped, finally spotting Shori. "You…you're…"

"This is Lord Shori," Leila said, "Yuuri-Heika's brother."

Antoine blinked, eyes flitting to Shori's eyes and hair. "Oh, _that_ explains a lot."

"Er…I apologize for the intrusion Heika, but I…I did not have any choice…" Shori said politely.

"Yes…yes…I understand…" said the Francian king, waving one hand dismissively, "But I'm afraid I will have to ask you have to leave."

"Antoine," said Leila reproachfully, "You should at least listen to Lord Shori's—"

"We don't have time—"

"Make time for this! This is important! Lord Shori has information regarding the plague!"

"Yes, but—!"

Shori watched the exchange, slightly bemused. His brother had not really gone into details about his visit to Francia, but Shori knew enough to deduce that the country's ruler was a _very_ agreeable man. Agreeable meaning one who could be bullied. And at the moment, he was being bullied into submission by his very own wife.

Or not.

"LEILA!" Antoine roared out, surprising his wife into silence. In the stillness, the sound of clanging metals and several marching feet echoed ominously in the corridors, and Antoine groaned. "I told you we don't have time! Quick! Let's go!"

"What? What's happening?" asked Leila, bringing out her knives once more.

Antoine explained, speaking quickly, "Rumors that there was a high-ranking Mazoku in the palace started to circulate, just a few minutes back. Everybody's talking about it. They seem to think that I'm in a secret meeting with the Mazoku, and well, everyone's quite…furious."

"But why are you out alone? What about your guards?"

Antoine made a face, "They're into it too. I heard them talking about keeping me prisoner for…er…consorting with the enemy. I managed to escape through the hidden door in my room, but I…"

"This is my fault!" Leila cried, "They saw _me_ take Lord Shori away. They must have assumed that—"

"No, it's _my_ fault," interrupted Shori, "I'm so sorry. Because of me—"

"I don't think any of that matters now," said Antoine, looking beyond Leila and Shori's shoulders. Shori looked around them. Guards were pouring in from all sides, spears drawn, faces grim.

In a few seconds, they were surrounded.

And there was no room for escape.

* * *

"He wanted to see me?" Ryuu asked, eyebrows raised.

"He said he changed his mind about you," Weisser answered.

"Interesting," said Ryuu softly, returning his gaze to the castle grounds, "The almighty Shinou actually changed his mind?"

"What's so interesting about that?" Tier grunted from the other end of the balcony, "He's obviously lying."

"Perhaps," Weisser said, "But he also said that he understands Ryuu better now."

"And? Can his word be trusted?"

"Well he did send Shori away like I asked him to, but this is Shinou we're talking about. You can never be sure of anything when it comes to him."

"But this is _really_ Shinou this time, right?" asked Tier, "Not…"

"…the one possessed by Soushou?" finished Weisser, "Yes, it _is_ him. Which makes him all the more untrustworthy."

Ryuu nodded thoughtfully. He knew he had met the Soushou-possessed version of Shinou before, eons ago, when Ryuu had been in his original form. But given the hundreds of lives that he had led and endured since then, his memories of the earliest ones had already dimmed and faded. He could only recall seeing Shinou's face…hearing his voice…

Ryuu could still remember a certain time – a certain life – when his needs and goals had been so simple. He could remember a past when his days weren't riddled with pain and sorrow and regrets. Then Shinou came. And everything took a turn for the worst.

It was easy to blame all his misery on Shinou. If it weren't for Shinou, Ryuu wouldn't have to make do with this pathetic excuse of a life. If it weren't for Shinou, Ryuu wouldn't have to kill continuously, pointlessly. If it weren't for Shinou, Ryuu wouldn't have to devour people's souls in order to survive.

Simply put, if it weren't for Shinou, Ryuu wouldn't have to become a monster.

Yes, it was easy to hold Shinou responsible for all the things that went wrong, for all the hurts he had to suffer through, but after such a long time, Ryuu could not find it in himself to blame his creator anymore. Besides, Shinou had a convenient excuse. He was overwhelmed by darkness, by Soushou, and he had no control over his actions at a certain point. In contrast, what excuse did Ryuu have? That he was born that way? That his soul was unstable because he was not supposed to exist in the first place? Ryuu refused to come up with excuses to make his crimes less terrible. Saying that he couldn't help doing these things because it was his nature was tantamount to admitting that the Crypt had been right all along – that he was an aberration, and that he shouldn't be allowed to continue living.

_That_ he can never agree to.

"Fine then," Ryuu finally said, coming up with a decision, "I will talk to Shinou."

"You're sure?" asked Weisser doubtfully. Tier stared at him in disapproval.

"Why wouldn't I be? The god of Shin Makoku has offered us his assistance. He will certainly be…" He trailed off, eyes flicking to the door. From the way that his two companions' attentions also switched to the entrance, Ryuu knew that they felt it too. Someone was standing outside. Someone other than a mere patrolling guard.

"You have a visitor," Weisser observed, giving Ryuu a sideways glance. "Shall we leave you two alone?"

Ryuu took a second to assess himself, to see if he could afford to chat with another family member without going berserk. The hunger was…tolerable. He nodded to Weisser and Tier. "I'm fine. Leave us." In a louder voice, so that the person on the other side of the door could hear him, he called out, "Come in."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a slight creak as the door opened to admit Damien Schwarz. In the brief silence that followed, in which the two brothers just stared at each other – one grave and the other, hostile – Weisser and Tier crossed the room and left, closing the door with an audible snap.

"Damien," said Ryuu in acknowledgment after his companions had gone, "Here to try and kill me again?"

His brother merely glared at him, enmity flowing out of every pore in his body. "Don't push me," snapped Damien, "What the hell are you doing here? Why did you return?"

Ryuu smiled at his brother's bluntness, "You haven't changed. You still hate me, do you?"

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't."

"True," Ryuu conceded, and then he laughed at Damien's irate expression, "Why do you look so miserable? Shouldn't you be glad that I'm back? Now that I'm here, you wouldn't be forced to take the throne."

"I'd trade everything in the world just to make you disappear," Damien muttered.

"I would keep that in mind…" said Ryuu, amused, "…little brother."

Damien raised a finger in warning, "_Don't_. Don't mock me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" his brother snarled.

Ryuu paused to consider his answer. There were a hundred different things that he needed to apologize for, but in the end, he just simply said, "For everything."

"It's too late for apologies Ma—" Damien stopped in mid-sentence, changing track, "Oh I forgot, you prefer to be called Ryuu right?"

"Call me whatever you like."

"This doesn't change anything, _Ryuu_." Damien uttered the name defiantly. "You shouldn't have returned."

"I had to," said Ryuu, adding silently, _'I had to try and make things right.'_

Damien shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you under some delusion that you can just stroll back into the picture and take back everything you've done in the past, just like that, without atoning for your sins? You can't just return and ruin everything again! I won't let that happen!"

"Oh?" Ryuu remarked, one white eyebrow rising delicately, "And what exactly are you planning to do?"

Damien crossed his arms and said decisively, "If you don't leave right now, I _will_ tell everyone what really happened ten years ago. I _will _tell everyone how you killed Father and Mother. I will make sure that Dai Shimaron will _never_ recognize you as king."

"Funny," said Ryuu, unfazed, "Our dearest uncle was here a while ago, threatening me with the exact same thing. Do you want to know what happened to him?"

"I don't care!" cried Damien, "Just—Just disappear! Just get the hell out of my life! Just…Just _die_ already!"

Ryuu smiled once again, but this time, his expression was grim. Did Damien understand what he was asking him? If only things were that simple. If only the choice of life and death were that easy. If only death were an option.

But Ryuu's fate – along with Frey's – had long been sealed, and he knew that no matter what happens, he did not have the luxury to decide what he really wanted to do with his life. There were too many things at stake, and from the time that he realized that he had fallen for Frey Lombard, Ryuu understood one thing:

He could not – under any circumstances – afford to die.

"I can't," Ryuu replied, not knowing what else to say, "I'm sorry."

"I hate you," Damien muttered under his breath.

'_Who doesn't?' _Ryuu thought wryly. All things considered, he hated himself too.

* * *

Damien found it extremely excruciating to stand before his estranged brother and stare evenly into his calculating eyes. It took all of his self-control to refrain from launching himself at Ryuu with any sharp object that he could lay his hands on, and just end everything right there and then. The temptation to just strike at the other man with his bare hands and strangle him to death was much too strong, and only the idea of what Wolfram might of think of him stopped him from acting on this impulse.

He had said his piece, and although he highly doubted that Ma—Ryuu would take the bait and leave just because Damien threatened to expose him, he did not care about it anymore. He had made up his mind. He had promised his father that he would never do anything to put Ryuu in jeopardy, but a decade of silence was more than enough.

He will put a stop to Ryuu's plans – whatever those may be. Even if it meant competing against him for the throne.

"What do you want this time?" Damien asked through gritted teeth, "I know you did not go out of your way to make a grand entrance just for nothing."

"Grand entrance?" Ryuu asked, smirking, "I just walked into the room…"

"Just answer my question."

"I could. But you wouldn't believe me anyway."

Damien glared at his brother. Five minutes into the conversation and he was already running out of words to express his indignation. Ryuu always did have a way of making the people around him feel so small, so incompetent, and so terribly insignificant. Damien thought that having Ryuu as a brother would have inoculated him from these depressing emotions, but he was wrong. He gnashed his teeth together, swallowing his fears and insecurities, and repeated, "What do you want this time, Ryuu?"

The said man sighed dramatically. "It's really none of your business Damien, so you had better not get in my way."

_Do not get in my way._

The words stirred up a deluge of bitter, suppressed memories from the depths of Damien's mind, and all at once, scenes from his childhood flashed before his eyes.

_Do not get in the way, Damien. Your brother needs to practice for the ceremony._

_Do not get in the way, Damien. Max will take care of everything._

_Do not get in the way, Damien. Your brother will be returning soon._

Damien seethed in silence. He could not recall a single moment in his life when he had _not _been told to get out of his brother's way. Ryuu had always been the center of everybody's attention, and given the former's looks and reputation, he inevitably cast a great, dark shadow upon those around him. Damien knew all too well what it felt like to live in Ryuu's cold, all-encompassing shadow. It was a terrible place to be, and Damien had no plans of getting caught within it once again.

His father would perhaps not begrudge him this one chance to break free from his brother's twisted way of living, this one opportunity to make Ryuu pay for his sins.

Damien took a deep breath. "I know you. You're here because you want – or need – something. What is it? What do you want?"

"I told you—"

"Or is it someone?" Damien put in, remembering a portion of his conversation with the imprisoned dragon rider. "Lynch said you were looking for someone?" Ryuu did not answer, but from the slightly disconcerted look on his face, Damien knew that he was on the right track. "Who is it?" he probed, "Who are you looking for?"

Ryuu did not seem like he would answer the question, but after a long pause, he said slowly, "An old…_friend_."

"A friend?" asked Damien in disbelief, "You don't have friends."

"Shut up."

"It's the truth. You don't care—"

"Shut up."

"You can't tell me to—"

"I said shut up," said Ryuu sharply, all traces of amusement vanishing from his face, his attention diverted to the castle grounds, "Something's wrong."

Damien followed his brother's line of vision and instantly, he saw an alarming sight. Guards were pouring out into the courtyard like a swarm of brightly-colored ants, converging on a spot somewhere in the distance. There was smoke. Something seems to be burning.

"What's happening?" Damien asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

As if in answer to his question, the door opened, and his brother's two minions returned.

"Great news," the large man announced, "The Maou's room is burning."

"They're trying to rescue the royal family," supplied the girl, "Should we go see?"

_The royal family._ The information clicked and Damien's eyes widened with apprehension. "Who exactly are there?" he asked, frantically hoping that one name in particular would not be mentioned.

"The Maou, of course," the girl answered, "His daughter and his fiancé."

The Maou, Greta, and…Wolfram. "You're _sure_?"

"Dead sure."

Damien cursed loudly. What should he do? He glanced at Ryuu, but the man was not paying any attention to them. He was surveying the skies with a faraway look in his eyes, seemingly waiting for something. Damien guessed what his brother was doing, and he pitched forward to grab Ryuu's shoulder, crying, "NO! What are you doing? You can't summon a _dragon_ in here. The Mazoku will know—!"

He was too late. He heard a great roar, and something huge and scaly descended from nowhere, landing right into the balcony, pushing Damien away with the force of its gigantic, beating wings. The winds ceased after a moment and Damien looked up to find a scarlet dragon glaring malevolently down at him. Beside the creature, Ryuu grinned, extending one hand to help him up.

"I'd love to continue listening to your complaints," Ryuu said, "but this old friend I'm talking about needs help."

Damien spared the creature a disgusted glance before slapping away his brother's hand, managing to stand up by himself. "I'll go with you."

Ryuu looked surprised. "You want to come along?"

"Wolfram is there," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Ryuu perked up, studying his face before giving him a shrewd smile. "What?" Damien asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing," said Ryuu, mounting the dragon, turning around to pull Damien up before he could protest. With a deafening roar, the creature launched off into the brightening sky. As they soared towards the burning section of Blood Pledge Castle, Damien heard Ryuu say:

"Now _this_, little brother, is a grand entrance."

* * *

Yuuri had always dreamed of flying. He thought that there was something particularly thrilling and romantic about defying gravity and soaring weightlessly through the air. When he was younger, he had listed flying as one of the feats that he would like to accomplish when he grows up, and he had stubbornly clung to that dream despite his classmates' ridicule and his teacher's stern remark that he would never _ever_ be able to fly.

But – Yuuri was now realizing – there was nothing remotely thrilling or romantic about soaring through sheer air. Maybe it was the fact that he was not actually flying; he was _falling_. And there is also the fact that there is nothing to break his fall – save for a wide expanse of solid, merciless concrete.

So…yeah. There was nothing remotely thrilling or romantic about falling to his death.

Yuuri could only stare, wide-eyed, too shocked to do anything. Wasn't there supposed to be a 'life-flashing-before-your-eyes' moment at around this time? He needed something to distract him from the fact that he was going to be a mere bloody splat in the grounds of Blood Pledge Castle any minute now.

And Wolfram… Yuuri couldn't see him, but he was sure that his fiancé must be around him somewhere, about to meet the same fate…

_Do something, you fool!_ A mental voice shook Yuuri out of his shock-induced trance.

_What do I do? _

_Are you stupid?_ _Are you the Maou or not?_

Yuuri didn't know exactly why he was arguing with himself in the middle of this catastrophe, but at least his shock faded and his brain began to function again. He had a powerful spirit inside him. Why the hell didn't he think of that?

_If you can hear me, you have to help me. I need to save Wolfram._

Yuuri felt his body warm up, the heat travelling from his core out to his extremities. All at once, he could see everything clearly, could hear everything as though the sounds were filtering through an amplifier. He could see every rock, every debris, every detail of the windows that he passed on the way down. As he continued his descent, he could hear the whooshing of the winds interspersed with the cries of several panicked people from above them. There were voices calling his name…and Wolfram's name too. Yuuri pegged the voices to three persons – Conrad, Gwendal, and Lady Cheri.

Yuuri could now see Wolfram, face pale, eyes closed, body unresponsive as he got tossed around in the airstream. Yuuri directed his maryoku around his body, enclosing himself in a barrier, protecting himself from the masses of falling debris. He shifted his body to an upright position, turned around, and flew towards Wolfram. Deftly, he caught the boy with both arms, holding the latter against his chest, surrounding him with his maryoku.

Wolfram was wounded, and…in extreme pain. Yuuri could tell as much from the pinched expression on the boy's face. He had to get him to Gisela, fast. But first things first. Yuuri had to find a safe place to land.

They were hovering quite a distance away from the ground – at least on level with the third story – when it happened. Wolfram gave a low groan and opened his eyes. Yuuri could see that the boy's eyes were still glazed, still unfocused. And then Wolfram looked up at him and his face contorted with the same expression – the same hatred – he had worn at the balcony, just a few minutes earlier.

"Let go of me!" Wolfram shrieked suddenly, struggling against Yuuri's grasp.

"Wolf…!" Yuuri tried to maintain his hold on the other boy, but the latter was quite strong. Wolfram punched him in the gut, and Yuuri – despite his tenacity to not let go – was forced to release him. The barrier dispersed as they broke apart. Separately now, they began to fall once more.

"Damn it!" Yuuri cursed at the top of his voice, clutching his stomach, trying frantically to regain his lost maryoku. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't summon the power back.

'_HELP!'_ Yuuri screamed with his mind, but there was none of the usual answering burst of energy, and strength, and wisdom, and power. _'HELP US!' _he tried again. Still nothing.

Yuuri closed his eyes, submitting himself to the inevitable. Any minute now, he and Wolfram would both crash down to the courtyard.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost, Yuuri heard a loud familiar sound – the sound of flapping wings. He opened his eyes, expecting to find a flock of Kotsuhizoku coming to their rescue. It wasn't impossible; the flying skeletal creatures have saved him before.

But Yuuri quickly found out that the creature who had come to their aid was definitely _not_ a Kotsuhizoku. It was too large to be one, and there was nothing remotely comforting about its features.

It was a dragon.

Yuuri had barely registered the scarlet scales and milky-white eyes, when the creature swooped down upon him. After a confused second, in which Yuuri thought that the dragon was about to clamp his jaws around him, he somehow found himself on the creature's back. He stayed still, too stunned to make a sound.

There was a moan from somewhere to his right. Yuuri turned to find a barely-conscious Wolfram, struggling to stand up against the wind.

"Wolf!" Yuuri cried, lurching towards his fiancé, wrapping one hand around the boy's waist, and pinning him down on the dragon's back. To Yuuri's frustration, Wolfram still tried to put up a fight even in his state, and his eyes, when he glanced at Yuuri, were still angry and spiteful.

"Let…go…of…me…" Wolfram hissed.

Yuuri shook his head, "No! Stay still, please!"

"LET GO!" the other boy roared, pushing him away.

"Wolfram…!" Yuuri cried, watching in fright as his fiancé stood up, teetering precariously near the edge of the dragon's back. In his horrified state, it took him a beat to realize that somebody else had shouted Wolfram's name. Just as his fiancé seemed ready to fall down once more into certain death, a figure darted out, pulling Wolfram down, securing him from danger.

"Damien…" Yuuri whispered in recognition, and for the first time, he was actually glad that the Dai Shimaron politician had appeared at such a crucial period. He watched as his rival held Wolfram's still-struggling form, keeping him safe and alive but having difficulty with it as well. Yuuri tottered recklessly towards him to help.

Wolfram was thrashing about quite violently. Even with the two of them, Yuuri and Damien still had to pin down both Wolfram's arms and legs just to keep him immobile.

"Wolfram! Listen to me! Wolfram!" Damien was shouting over the vicious howling of the winds, "Listen to me!"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted in turn, "Stop! Please! You have to stop!"

"This isn't working," said Damien, turning to him, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know!" cried Yuuri in frustration, "He just…he just…" _Went insane_, he finished in his mind, unable to say it aloud, remembering his fiancé's livid face…recalling the way he had shouted at him…the way he had attacked him…

"Heika!" Damien barked and Yuuri snapped out of his reverie, "What. Happened. To. Him?"

"I…I don't know!"

Damien looked like he did not believe him, but he did not ask any more questions, instead focusing his attention on the thrashing Mazoku between them. Wolfram struggled against their grips, managing to almost free himself, sending Yuuri and Damien nearly toppling off the dragon's back.

"Wolf!" cried Yuuri and Damien together. They were near the grounds already. Just a little bit more…

"You two better hold on to him," a voice called out, throwing off Yuuri's concentration, "If he falls, I will not forgive you."

Damien scowled. Surprised, Yuuri looked up, squinting at the person who had spoken. He was standing upright near the dragon's neck, unmindful of the harsh air current, making it seem like riding a ferocious beast was the safest and easiest thing in the world. The man turned slightly to meet his eyes.

It was Lord Maximilian Schwarz.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to lilgurlanima, Jescafish, yuuram2fangirl, Ashley Tangerine, XEOHE, chocowilliams, pikeebo, and ARandomWeirdo for reviewing!_

_Got some interesting feedback. To answer one - No, this is most definitely not a "tragedy fic", although we might have very different definitions of what the word "tragic" means. Also, somebody came uncomfortably close to the truth the last time, so I won't say more. (But I am happy that readers are putting in an effort to read the clues and interpret them.) _

_Thank you very much for reading!_


	20. Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

_Lombard Manor. _

_Frey stood quietly at a safe distance, surveying with mixed emotions the familiar structure which had once been his home. On one hand, he longed to run straight into the building, to just be inside it and to immerse himself in the memories of the place he had grown up in. On the other hand, he wanted to run away from it, to never set eyes on the place where the life he had known had tragically ended. _

_Staring at Lombard Manor was a bit nostalgic, but despite the fairly happy childhood memories that the building elicited from him, Frey still could not keep himself from hating it. His last memories of the manor – that of Ryuu murdering his parents – also heightened his discomfort, making him decide that this was the last place in the world that he would rather be at the moment. _

_But as it were, he had no choice._

"_Your friend is inside," said Tier, appearing beside him._

_Frey nodded. "So he stayed here. I would have thought that he'd leave once he had the dragons."_

"_Well, maybe he was waiting for you to come back."_

_Frey fixed one fierce eye at the man, getting his displeasure across with a simple raise of the eyebrows. Tier immediately backtracked. _

"_Just testing," he said, raising two arms in a conciliatory manner, "I just wanted to see if you were still…"_

"_Still what?" Frey hissed, seriously annoyed. He knew what the other man was hinting at, and it only served to sour his mood. His unsuccessful attempt at fooling himself where his real feelings for Ryuu were concerned was bad enough, but failing to deceive Tier about the same issue was more than annoying. It was frustrating and utterly embarrassing. _

_Not for the first time, Frey cursed himself for harboring these irksome emotions. Not only did these feelings put him in awkward, humiliating situations such as now, but they also point toward a serious flaw in his plans to completely decimate his…target._

_Target. Frey repeated the word mentally. Maybe he should stop thinking of Ryuu as anything other than a target. It might make his task a little more bearable, a little more feasible, and a little less agonizing._

"_I wanted to see if you were still hoping," said Tier after a short pause._

_Frey was not expecting that, forcing him to clarify, "Hoping for what exactly?"_

"_For something to happen. For a sign that Ryuu has a good reason for doing what he did. For anything to make you change your mind about…going about your task."_

_It took Frey a considerable amount of time to form a coherent response. He was completely caught off-guard at the perceptiveness and accuracy with which the other man assessed his thoughts and feelings. It was disconcerting to be so easily read by this man whom he had long branded as weak and brainless. When he had recovered enough to feel indignant, he snarled, "That is preposterous!"_

"_Is it?" Tier asked, looking at him askance, "Lombard, do not forget what we came here for."_

"_I am not forgetting anything!" Frey replied heatedly, "You are being so unreasonable!" _

"_There is no need to get mad," said Tier sternly, "Save your anger for the person who killed your parents."_

"_Stop telling me what to do."_

"_I'm not telling you to do anything. I just thought that you might need to be reminded who your real enemy is."_

_Tier's words hung in the bitter night air. Frey shivered slightly. Much as he hated to admit it, Tier was right. He needed to treat Ryuu as an enemy now. But why was he having this much difficulty with it? Mastering his emotions was one thing he had always been good at. He wouldn't have survived in his line of work if he did not have the capability to control his feelings, to put logical thought over sentimentality. Why was it so difficult for him to do that now?_

_Frey shivered again. Caught up in his thoughts, he did not immediately realize that his shaking had nothing to do with the weather. Unsettled by Tier's comments, Frey did not instantly become aware that his senses were practically screaming at him that something was not right._

_That somebody was watching them._

_When Frey finally felt this ominous presence, it was already too late. In a snap, everything turned dark. It was as if somebody had snuffed out a candle inside a windowless room. It was as if the clouds had suddenly obscured the moon, throwing everything into an impenetrable darkness._

_Frey looked around warily, heart pounding. He could not see anything. He could not even feel Tier's presence anymore, even though he knew that the man was just beside him. Cautiously, he reached out an arm towards Tier's direction, but to his consternation, the man was no longer there._

"_Tier?" Frey whispered. When he got no response, he turned around slowly, reaching for the sword at his side. However, before he could as much as lay a hand on the hilt, a hand clasped around his wrist, effectively stopping him from drawing his weapon. _

_Frey blinked. Everything was pitch-black and he still could not discern anything from his surroundings. But he knew that somebody had appeared behind him. Even without turning around, Frey knew who it was._

"_You're late," Ryuu whispered in his ear, "I've been waiting for you." _

* * *

It was total pandemonium.

Yuuri could not think of any other word to describe the scene before him, compelling him to wonder: Could anything be any worse than this? It was just like before, that time near the castle stables when Yuuri had his first battle with a dragon. In a strange way, Yuuri felt like he was in a rerun of an episode from a TV series. With the exception of Murata, the same people were there – Damien, Wolfram, himself, a new dragon, and to top it all, another dragon rider.

Ryuu. Lord Maximilian. Damien's brother. Another heir to the Dai Shimaron throne. Yuuri could not seem to run out of things to call him, and given what he had just witnessed, he was about to add another name to the growing list of the man's aliases – Ryuzoku.

There was no doubt in Yuuri's mind that Maximilian Schwarz is a Ryuzoku, and by consanguinity, Damien must be one too. He suddenly wished that he had paid more attention to Gunter's obsession about the dragon tribe. Maybe if he had more information, he would not feel this confused…this dizzy…

Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling oddly disjointed, trying without much luck to reorient himself with his surroundings. He was in the middle of a crowd of people who were all talking at the same time, their words buzzing inside his ears but not leaving any trace of meaning behind. One dominant voice kept intruding into his consciousness, and it took him a few seconds to recognize that it was Conrad's. He turned his head to his right. Indeed, his godfather was there, supporting him by the elbow, calling out his name.

"Yuuri? Can you hear me?" the man was asking. Yuuri tried to respond but no sound escaped from his lips.

"Heika?" another worried voice asked. A white and lavender blur from the corner of his eye suggested that it was most likely Gunter. "Heika, please talk to us!"

Yuuri licked his lips. His throat felt very dry for some reason. "W-What happened?" he managed to ask at last, drawing a relieved sigh from the men around him.

"Heika! Thank goodness!" Gunter sobbed.

"You're okay," said Conrad, helping Yuuri into a more dignified position.

Yuuri took a step forward. His fall had left him disoriented that for some time, he could not even remember where he was. But the reality of the situation was quickly returning to him. Putting aside his feelings of panic and anxiety, Yuuri took a minute to assess himself and the people around him.

There were soldiers everywhere, and judging from the hodgepodge of green, brown, and blue blurs that flitted in and out of his vision, Yuuri surmised that all Blood Pledge Castle battalions have been summoned to help them.

Them. The two of them.

Wolfram and him.

Yuuri jerked around, eyes frantically searching for his fiancé. Reading his thoughts, Conrad whispered, "Wolfram is there, Heika."

Following his godfather's direction, the first thing that registered into Yuuri's brain was Wolfram's lifeless form. Lady Cheri was kneeling before the latter, one hand clutched tightly around Wolfram's. To the previous Maou's right, two figures – Damien and his brother – stood quite stiffly, arms raised above their heads. Gwendal loomed over everybody else, a scowl plastered across his face.

A few more seconds passed before Yuuri realized the reason behind the two brothers' strange postures: they were both encircled by Gwendal's men, various sharp implements pointed at their throats. Another group of Mazoku soldiers – fire-wielders from the looks of it – surrounded the dragon. Looking at it on ground level, the beast looked harmless enough, with the smoke puffing out of its nose, eyes closed as if it was deep in slumber.

It was all too much to process. Yuuri's head was practically pounding from the effort it took to absorb and understand everything. He decided to ignore the whole lot first and focus on the single thing that was foremost on his mind – Wolfram's safety.

"Cheri-san," he said, dropping to one knee to meet the woman's eyes, "How is he?"

"He just lost consciousness," said Lady Cheri in a subdued tone, "Gisela isn't here yet, so we tried what we could to stop the bleeding. He will…be okay."

Yuuri nodded, some of his fears abating. "Can you move him in that condition?"

"We could," Lady Cheri answered tiredly, "But we could also wait here for Gisela to—"

Yuuri shook his head. At the same time that he said 'No,' two voices chimed in:

"Move him," said Damien.

"Get him inside," said Lord Maximilian.

Yuuri glanced at the two brothers, unable to form any sort of reaction. Again, he decided to ignore them for the meantime, but to his annoyance, while explaining his side to Wolfram's mother, the two same voices joined in:

Yuuri said, "I think Wolf wouldn't like to be seen like this."

At the same time, Damien said, "Wolfram wouldn't want to be seen like that."

Along with Damien, Lord Maximilian said, "He would never allow himself to be seen like that."

A brief, awkward silence followed their joint statements. Yuuri sighed heavily. It seemed like he wouldn't be able to ignore these two men for long. He nodded once to Lady Cheri, watching for a moment as his instruction was obeyed.

When the previous Maou and a few select guards had borne Wolfram away, Yuuri turned to the Schwarz brothers. The soldiers were all looking at him, obviously waiting for his instructions. Yuuri fervently wished that he could turn into the Maou just then so that he would be able to come up with a wise and just decision. Tentatively, he tried to summon the spirit again, but somehow, he knew that it would be no use.

"Yuuri," said Conrad gently, standing just behind his shoulder, "What should we do with them?"

Gunter was hovering over his other shoulder. "Heika, these people are obviously Ryuzoku. We could not afford to just release them."

"But they saved us," said Yuuri automatically. Gwendal shot him a look that plainly summed up what he thought of Yuuri's statement. It made Yuuri feel as if he had just uttered the dumbest thing in the entire world.

"Heika," Gunter spoke once more, "We were supposed to discuss this with you just before the council. The human territories have been ravaged by dragons. Already, the humans are pointing the blame at us, but if we could prove that the Ryuzoku do exist and are behind it somehow, we could—"

The pain in Yuuri's head pounded mercilessly until he could no longer understand a single word. It was a thankful relief when Gwendal intervened. "Heika, we will explain everything after you have gotten some rest. For the time being, will you trust us to make the decision for you?"

Yuuri stared blankly at the grim-faced man. He knew he couldn't make a choice in his state; he doubted whether he could make one even without all the pain and confusion that clogged his mind. Besides, in the past, when some form of verdict needs to be meted out, it was always the Maou spirit inside him who did the talking and the judging. He had always been a mere spectator of his own – or rather, the Maou's – glorious display of wisdom. In most situations, he even had no memories of the judgments he had purportedly pronounced.

"Yuuri?"

"Heika?" asked Gwendal expectantly.

Yuuri nodded weakly, failing to summon the energy to argue with the man.

"Thank you, Heika," said Gwendal before turning to his brother, "Conrad, escort Heika back to the castle. Gunter and I will deal with this."

"And the dragon?" asked Conrad, already starting to steer Yuuri away.

"Ryan can handle it. Go."

Yuuri's world was already spinning. As he followed Conrad's lead, he could feel the strength slowly seeping out of his body. Only his godfather's firm grip on his elbow kept him from crumpling down into the ground and making an embarrassment of himself right in front of the whole army.

The last thing he remembered as he trudged away was Gwendal's voice, ringing out loud and clear through the brisk morning air, as he made the judgment that Yuuri was too exhausted to make:

"Arrest them both."

* * *

_This is stupid._

Shori's thoughts had been running along that vein for some time now. How on earth did he end up in a holding room, somewhere in the palace of Francia, when he had traveled to this world in order to save his brother from impending danger?

And now, he was the one who needed to be saved. He sighed morosely, thinking, _'This is really, really stupid.'_

"I'm really sorry about this, Lord Shori," said Antoine, who had stopped pacing to cast an apologetic look in his direction, "We will fix this immediately."

"This looks bad, Antoine," Leila said doubtfully, "I doubt if the Elders would believe us,"

"The Elders?" asked Shori.

Leila answered, "They're a group of politicians – mostly the previous king's peers – who were entrusted to oversee the affairs of the kingdom once it had passed under Antoine's rule. They were not too happy about the state of the kingdom at the moment, and…and…" She floundered for words to say, glancing at her husband uneasily.

Antoine smiled ruefully. "What Leila meant was that they were not too happy about my…incapacity…to act in the country's best interests. They think that it was a mistake for us to maintain an alliance with the Mazoku."

"I'm sorry, Heika," said Shori, "I think I made matters worse, but it was an accident that I ended up here in the first place."

"I take it that Francia was not your original destination?"

"I was supposed to land in Shin Makoku," Shori answered truthfully, "But unfortunately…something went wrong." He decided to omit the part about Shinou, feeling that it would not be such a good precedent for the human king to find out that the former had been – and is currently – consorting with the enemy.

Antoine let his omission pass, asking instead, "Leila said that you have some information for us regarding the…plague?"

Shori nodded. As long as he was stuck here, he might as well make productive use of his time and gather some information. Besides, in what appeared to be a subtle show of respect for their imprisoned king, the powers-that-be did not place guards inside the room. "I do but I'm not really sure yet. Heika, I need to know what exactly happened here the first time that this 'plague' occurred." He paused, briefly wondering how best to phrase his next statement. In the end, he decided to be blunt, "I also want to know about…the white-haired man who was seen around here just a few days ago…"

Antoine glanced at Leila, seemingly unsure of himself. The latter gave him a small nod. "Well," said the Francian king, looking more confident now that he had gotten a form of reassurance from his spouse, "The first plague happened about twelve years ago. A lot of perfectly healthy people were found dead, and no one knew why. No one did find out what caused it in the first place, and after a year or so, the deaths stopped. Such an outbreak of disease was not seen in Francia since then…not until now."

Shori nodded to show that he was listening. "And the white-haired man?"

Antoine's face darkened with concern. "I…I saw him…a few days back, along the road. I thought that he looked quite tired, so I stopped to offer him a ride home…" The king paused, eyes staring into the distance. "I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, it couldn't be him. But now that I think about it, I become more convinced that it _was_ him…but at the same time, it just _couldn't_ be him…"

Shori asked incredulously, "You _know_ that man?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but…he looked just like Lord Maximilian Schwarz of Dai Shimaron."

"Dai Shimaron?" Shori repeated, "So that man is actually from this world!" Privately, he thought, _'So what was he doing on Earth?'_'

"Lord Max – or Ryuu, as he was later called – was the heir to the throne of Dai Shimaron," Antoine explained wearily, "I met him, when I was young, when his father sent him here to study. Francia used to enjoy a good diplomatic relationship with Dai Shimaron. But just as I said, it couldn't possibly be him."

"Why not?" asked Shori, heart thumping excitedly upon hearing the king's explanation, "It must be him. I've also met him, in the other world, and he introduced himself as Ryuu. It _must_ be the same person."

"He was in the other world?" Leila cut in.

"Yes," Shori said quickly, his heart rate picking up with the information that he had just gleaned, "That's why I'm here. Ryuu was there, along with two others, and they murdered _my_ people. This is not a plague! It's him. This is all Ryuu's doing!"

Antoine did not look convinced. "It couldn't be him, Lord Shori, because Lord Ryuu is long dead. He died ten years ago."

That silenced Shori for a few beats, but then he argued, "Was it certain? Was there a body?"

"Well no," the king admitted, "Lord Ryuu died in a rebel attack. His body was never found."

"Then he didn't die," Shori stated confidently, more sure than ever, "Tell me, when the plague first occurred, did it coincide with Ryuu's arrival here in Francia for his studies?"

"Er…let me see…" the king said, pausing to think, "Yes, it was around that time. I remember because I was tasked to welcome him, and a few weeks after that, I…I remember warning him about the epidemic…"

"It's him," said Shori, "Everything couldn't have been just a coincidence." He clenched his fists, punching the nearby wall in frustration, "Damn it. They're in Shin Makoku right now. I need to get there."

"How did you know where they are right now?" asked Leila, a little suspiciously.

"I…I just do…" Shori replied cautiously, "Heika, Leila-san, is there a way out of here? I can't afford to stay here much longer."

Antoine and Leila shared a look of hesitation. After a moment, Leila shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to…leave…right now. If you go, everybody will think that we helped you and all chances of clearing the king's image in the eyes of the kingdom – particularly that of the Elders – will vanish into thin air. I don't think that I could risk that."

Shori said slowly, realizing the meaning behind the woman's statement, "You won't help me, then?"

"I'm sorry." Standing behind his wife, Antoine hung his head in defeat.

Shori nodded, mind whirring at top speed. He was tired of being in situations where things were out of his control. He was tired of being manipulated, tired of doing something against his will just because the situation dictated it. More importantly, he was tired of doing nothing.

It was time to act.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Shori, making up his mind. He was in human territories so he doubted whether he could actually use majutsu here. But since he had managed to do so on earth, there was no logical reason why he couldn't duplicate that feat here.

And…with Bob's death, he was supposed to be the new Earth Maou now, right? It was time to act like one.

"Lord Shori…?" asked Antoine uncertainly, perhaps seeing a shadow of Shori's intent in his eyes, "What are you doing…?"

Shori lifted one glowing hand, testing how much maryoku he could expend without compromising his consciousness and his life. "I'm sorry, Heika, Leila-san. But you leave me with no choice."

In the blink of an eye – faster than it took Leila to react and protect her husband – Shori made his move, managing to put himself behind the Francian king and hook one restraining hand around the monarch's neck.

"Lord Shori!" cried Leila, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Don't move," Shori warned. He did not like what he was about to say and do, but he needed to find a way out of the palace. "Follow everything I say…or he _will_ get hurt."

* * *

"_You're late. I've been waiting for you."_

Wolfram awoke with a jerk, head pounding, body throbbing with pain. Looking around him, he realized that he was in the infirmary. Again. Ending in this place was becoming a habit. A few visits more and he might as well end up dead.

Dead. In a flash, Saiga's words came rushing to the front of his mind.

"_You will not be able to bear the pain. You could _die_."_

_Could it possibly be true? _Wolfram wondered, _Could that weird girl be telling the truth? Could his stubborn disbelief of Saiga's ludicrous story cause him his life?_

Wolfram had never really thought much about death before. That one time that he had "died" – that time when Soushou took his heart away to open one of the Forbidden Boxes – he had not actually been conscious enough to remember anything. Since he was possessed when his heart was ripped away, he could not even remember the pain – if there was one – of dying. His next memory was waking up inside Anissina's contraption – naked, confused, and being strangled by Lady Cheri and Greta.

But given everything that had happened, would he really die? He had been so firm when he had refused Saiga's offer, probably because he could not believe – much less, imagine – that everything could actually be true and that there was a possibility of him dying. However, faced with this much pain, he was beginning to believe that Saiga had been honest with him.

Wolfram choked back a cry of despair, as slowly, the reality began to descend upon him. He didn't want to die. Not this way.

Perhaps now was the time to ask for help. Wolfram took a deep, steadying breath, starting to think of ways to get himself out of this predicament. Is there another way to stop whatever it was that was happening to him without approaching Saiga? Maybe he could consult the healers. If they could not cure him, maybe the Maou's powers will—

Wolfram sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine. Yuuri!

What happened? He was with Yuuri. They were talking at the balcony. Yuuri kissed him. And then…

Wolfram groaned as the memories returned. Ryuu appeared. Almost immediately, his mind screamed in denial. Ryuu did not appear. He couldn't have possibly materialized out of thin air, right in front of his face. Besides, before everything happened, Yuuri was standing before him, holding him…

Wolfram let out another despairing moan when he realized what happened – what must have happened.

He must have been hallucinating again. He thought Ryuu was there so he…he…he…

He attacked him. But Ryuu wasn't really there. He was alone with Yuuri…

Only Yuuri was there…

Only _Yuuri_ was there…

The implications of that thought sunk in, and Wolfram let out yet another moan of anguish.

What had he done?

"That was quite a performance," a familiar voice said cheerfully.

Wolfram's head shot up in surprise. He was alone barely a moment ago, and now Saiga was there, perched at the foot of the bed, smiling happily.

"You…How did you…get here…?" Talking was hard, and Wolfram immediately found out why. There were angry burns all over his body, and judging from the stinging pain in his throat when he touched it, he guessed he must have injured it somehow. He winced as another memory flashed before his eyes – not only had he attacked Yuuri, he had also summoned a fireball which had probably damaged a huge part of the Royal Bedchambers.

Saiga ignored his question. "So, are you ready to work with me now?"

If he were in a better condition, Wolfram would have already shouted at the girl for bringing that topic up again. But he could only rasp out, "Get…out. I don't…have time to…deal with you…"

"Oh you will have time to deal with me," said the girl, smirking, "From what I can see, you're already losing it. Faster than expected, actually."

Wolfram glared at her. "I am…fine…"

"Sure you are," Saiga said, the smile never leaving her lips, "After blowing up and burning your room, I have to wonder what you'll do next." Without waiting for Wolfram's reply, she got off the bed and began to walk away. "I'll be off then. Your mother might be back any minute now. Just remember that my offer still stays."

"That's…it?" asked Wolfram irritably, "No…threats…this time?"

"No time," said the girl, walking towards the window, "I have to be back before the guards realize that I'm missing."

"What…are you…talking about…?"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know. Your brother placed everyone from Shimaron under house arrest. We're not allowed to go anywhere."

"Aniue…did…?" Wolfram did not know how he should react to what his brother had done. It made little sense to him. He was surprised that Yuuri did not disagree with the arrest. The Maou would never have done that without a just cause. No, scratch that. Yuuri would never have anyone arrested. Period.

There must be a valid reason then. Either that or Yuuri was incapable of making one.

Wolfram gulped hard. This could mean one of three things – one, that Yuuri was severely hurt and was unconscious during that time; two, that his fiancé is dead; or three, that the Maou had left the decision to Gwendal because he was too hesitant to make one. Wolfram hoped that it was the third alternative. He would happily take a normal, wimpy Yuuri in contrast to a dead or incapacitated one. He asked, suddenly terrified, "What happened…to Yuuri…?"

Saiga already had one foot out of the window. She answered without even turning around, "He's fine. At the moment."

_At the moment. _

Wolfram frowned. "What's…that…supposed to…mean?"

The girl turned to him and said with a knowing smile, "I was wrong about threatening you. Looking at your deterioration rate, I think I wouldn't even need to lift a finger. If things keep going on like this, you would end up killing everyone yourself. I'm happy that you decided to start with the Maou."

Wolfram got up too, paying no heed to the escalating pain that wracked his body. "I…wouldn't do that…! I…would…_never_…hurt…Yuuri or anyone …"

Saiga laughed – a high-pitched mocking laugh that made Wolfram want to drive a sword right into her meagerly-dressed body. But all his animosity disappeared on the spot when Saiga stopped laughing long enough to say:

"You already did."

Wolfram gaped at the girl. He wanted to say something to wipe the smirk out of the girl's face, but he could not think of anything to say. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he knew – despite his efforts to deny it – that she was right.

_This has to stop, _Wolfram decided. It was time to act.

But he couldn't do this alone. He needed help. He needed someone who has knowledge and experience in healing, someone who could give him information about Ryuu, someone he could trust…

He needed to talk to Damien.

* * *

Damien wanted to hurl the tray of food out of the window. Actually, he pretty much wanted to throw everything out of the window just to vent his anger.

'_This is not fair!' _he fumed inwardly. Why did Gwendal have to put him under house arrest alongside everybody else? Ryuu and his companions deserved it. They were so suspicious to begin with that it was actually a surprise that it took the Mazoku this long to realize that they can't be trusted.

But why include him?

Damien knew the reason and it infuriated the hell out of him. He was Ryuu's brother. Any suspicion or ill-will people had towards the latter would naturally spill over to him. Knowing that did not make the situation bearable. On the contrary, it only made his feelings of resentment worse. It was maddening to have people equate him with his brother, as if they were a single entity instead of two separate people.

But come to think of it, there were other valid reasons. Just after the guards had escorted him back to his room, Gwendal had come to briefly explain to him the conditions pertaining to his confinement. Apparently, something else had alarmed the Mazoku aside from Ryuu's stunt with that dragon. There was the fact that a group of those creatures were spotted in the Mazoku territories, close to the boundaries of the capital. There were also reports that the human countries were despoiled by these same creatures. And also…Greyheim Schwarz was found dead.

Damien did not particularly mourn for his uncle's death, but he felt bad regardless, especially since Gwendal also told him that the old man may have been murdered, that Greyheim may have been pushed to his death. Gwendal had fallen silent after that, but the wary look in his eyes made Damien realize that the former was suspicious of him. It was as if he was thinking that Damien may have something to do with his own uncle's death. Damien tried to make the man think otherwise, but in the end, he knew that the Mazoku did not believe him. Gwendal's point-blank refusal to let Damien see Wolfram further underlined the fact that the Mazoku general did not trust him anymore.

Gwendal left him then with so many things to think about. But all his thoughts eventually returned to one thing – Wolfram's condition. Where did they bring him? Was he even alive?

_No_, he contradicted himself, _Wolfram wouldn't die so easily_. But the boy was badly hurt. And…he seemed to be…

Damien frowned, recalling the Wolfram he had seen hours earlier. The Mazoku had been thrashing violently, eyes half-mad… He looked angry, and desperate, and…deranged…

If he could only get out of his room, maybe he could find a way to sneak into the infirmary…

But as it turned out, he didn't need to. Just as Damien was plotting how best to elude the guards, the door flung open and Wolfram himself – looking all the worse for wear – strode in. Damien's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Wolf!" He practically jumped out of bed to meet the boy. "Are you alright? What are you doing here? Why are you out of bed? How did you get in? Gwendal said that nobody is supposed to—"

"I…need you," Wolfram said, stopping the flood of questions that poured out of Damien's lips.

"What?"

Wolfram shut the door. Damien did not fail to notice that the guards were hovering restlessly by the entrance. He followed Wolfram with his eyes as the latter took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I took care of…the guards…" said Wolfram slowly. He seemed to be having some difficulty talking. "I told them I…have permission from…Aniue to see you."

"And do you?" asked Damien, raising an eyebrow. One look at the Mazoku's face and he knew that the former had just exercised his intimidation skills on the hapless guards to force his way in. "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I need you…" said the other boy, repeating his earlier statement, "…to find out what is…wrong with me…"

"You're hurt," replied Damien automatically, "Maybe you sustained some damage after your fall—"

The Mazoku interrupted him. "Not about…that. It's something…else. About…my nightmares."

"It's getting worse?" Damien guessed, pulling a seat and settling himself in front of Wolfram.

The boy nodded. "I'm seeing and hearing…things that aren't there…that couldn't possibly be there."

Damien exclaimed in disbelief, "You're hallucinating? Since when? Why haven't you told me anything?"

"I did not see any reason to bother you about it."

"No reason? Wolf, you're _hallucinating_!"

"I know!" Wolfram cried out, "I…told you I…I need your…help."

Damien sighed. He had half a mind to continue berating the boy, but the latter looked miserable enough that he did not have the heart to scold him further. "Okay, relax," he said after a minute, "Why don't you start by telling me the nature of your visions? What are you hallucinating about?"

Wolfram nodded thankfully, then answered, "People. Places."

Damien rolled his eyes. "I need you to be more specific, Wolf."

"People that I have never met before. Places I have never been to before. Could…could a person see things like that? I mean, there must be an explanation right? Other than—" The Mazoku stopped abruptly, and the look on his face suggested that he might have said much more than he intended. He looked away, avoiding Damien's eyes.

"You're not telling me everything," Damien stated, "If I were to help you, I need to know."

Wolfram gazed back at him, eyes troubled. "You won't tell anyone?"

Damien smiled despite himself. "I don't mind keeping another one of your secrets. It appears to be the only thing I can do for you."

Wolfram gave him a little smile in return, looking oddly like a shadow of his former self. "Secret-keeper and healer… in one package, huh?"

"I told you I don't mind," said Damien in an attempt to lighten the mood, "So, dear patient, what can I do for you?"

"I told you…I'm seeing things…" answered Wolfram, darkness coming over his face, "I need to know…what's causing them. I need the visions…to stop. I need…I need…"

When the boy did not complete his last sentence, Damien cast his mind around for something reassuring to say. Wolfram looked like he sorely needed it. Finally, Damien said, "Okay. But at least you can still tell that you were just seeing things. It would be much more dangerous if you can no longer tell the difference between what is real and what is not." When Wolfram made no comment but just averted his gaze, Damien asked suspiciously, "Wolf? You can, right? Tell me you can."

Wolfram shook his head, and for the first time, the careful mask he had put on faltered and broke to reveal a face contorted with extreme agony. There was a brief silence. And then the boy whispered desolately, so low that Damien had to lean forward to be able to hear him, "I tried to…kill Yuuri."

It took Damien a whole minute to react. He did not know what to feel, or how to respond. For a moment, he did not immediately make the connection between that statement to the boy's hallucinations. He settled by asking slowly, "Did you…er…fight?"

"No."

"You were arguing about something? Or someone?"

"Not…really."

"I don't understand, Wolf."

Wolfram covered his face with his hands. "I thought he was…someone else. I was…seeing someone else, and I…I panicked."

Again, Damien found himself at a loss for words. What should he say? Should he try to console the distraught boy? It was hard to make up his mind, particularly because he could not help but feel a tiny bit of delight, a tiny flutter of hope, at the fact that Wolfram's relationship with the Maou was not going smoothly. He felt guilty at once for taking pleasure in Wolfram's suffering, and Damien quickly stamped out these mushrooming feelings before they get out of control.

"Well, the Maou was relatively unharmed," he said in an effort to alleviate his guilt, and at the same time, make Wolfram feel better, "From what I heard, his life is in no immediate danger. Is he already awake?"

"I…I don't know," Wolfram replied, "They…placed him…in another room…"

Damien took in the boy's troubled face, and he forced himself to say the next words – for his sake as much as Wolfram's. "You should go to him."

Wolfram shook his head stubbornly. "No. And besides…I'm not…allowed."

"Wolfram…"

"I'm not _safe_. Can't you…see? I'm not myself. I'm…_losing_ myself." He stared straight into Damien's eyes, and the desperation in them was hard to miss. "Damien, I need you…to help me. I need you to find out…what's wrong with me. And I need you to help me with…" Again, Wolfram left the sentence hanging.

Damien studied the other boy's face for a moment before nodding. "You have to tell me everything, Wolf."

"This would…sound crazy," Wolfram replied.

Damien's answer was quick. "Try me."

* * *

Wolfram felt worse than he'd ever been in his life.

Telling Damien his "problem" did not bring about the cathartic effect he had desired and expected. Rather, he only felt…guilty…as though he had done something wrong by talking to Damien.

Wolfram shoved the feeling to the back of his mind. He left Damien to think about what he had just revealed to him – his hallucinations, Saiga's offer, his visions involving Ryuu… Admittedly, it was not easy to take everything in all at once, and for one frightening moment, Wolfram thought that the other boy might think that he was going out of his mind.

But to his relief, Damien had said sincerely – albeit a tad angrily – that he believed him. Wolfram did not ask him why. To be believed for the crazy, implausible story he had just divulged was more than he could hope for. To have Damien on his side was enough.

Wolfram shook his head, putting a hand on his forehead. He was currently on his way back to the infirmary on his own. He had refused Damien's offer to accompany him because it was impossible, and the guards' offers because it was embarrassing. He now felt relieved that he did not have anybody near him right then. He did not want anybody else to see him in such a weakened state.

Wolfram covered his mouth, feeling the bile rise up to his throat. He felt nauseous. His head was beginning to ache. He was also starting to feel a bit…odd. And then, three things happened in quick succession. First, the world turned dark. Then the ground beneath his feet spun out of control. And then, he felt strangely disjointed from his body, as though he was floating through sheer air.

And then…pain. Excruciating pain. It was like being stabbed several times in the gut…just like being burned alive. Before he knew it, his knees connected with the floor, inciting a fresh wave of pain to travel up his body. Wolfram cried out, groping around blindly for something to hold on to. Then visions and voices quickly flooded his mind.

"_Lombard, do not forget what we came here for."_

"_I am not forgetting anything! You are being so unreasonable!" _

"_There is no need to get mad. Save your anger for the person who killed your parents."_

"_Stop telling me what to do."_

The second agonized cry that escaped from his lips was quickly cut short when a hand covered his mouth. And then he heard a girl's voice saying, "I told you, you stubborn fool…"

Something small and cold was pressed against his forehead, and just like that, the pain was gone.

Wolfram blinked. He could see again. The world was right again. A familiar green object was swinging in front of his eyes. He blinked once more and saw that Saiga was kneeling in front of him – her face, inches away from his.

"You!" Wolfram said in surprise, finding that he could talk normally at last, "What are you doing here? What did you do to me?"

"I followed you," answered Saiga, rolling her eyes. "I told you, you are deteriorating. You're dying. You very nearly _died_."

"But…I didn't…" said Wolfram, taking stock of his body, feeling strangely…alive and…strengthened.

Saiga stood up. "Because of this." – she gestured to the stone in her hand – "I gave you a _tiny_ piece of Frey's memories. You feel better right?"

"I…Yes…" admitted Wolfram, standing up too, marveling at the lack of pain when he moved.

"It wouldn't last long. I just bought you some time. The pain will return." The girl crossed her arms. "By then, just hope that you can keep yourself from going berserk and killing somebody."

"I won't. I will be able to—"

Saiga smiled coldly. "Of course. You went to Damien, right? You think that boy could help you?"

"I trust Damien."

"Right," said the girl, "But you see, we value confidentiality above anything else. Did it ever cross your mind that Damien might be in danger because of what you told him? You do know that we have made a habit of eliminating people who knew too much about us, don't you?"

Wolfram's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. "You wouldn't! He's—"

"Ryuu's brother?" finished Saiga, lips lifted in a supercilious smile, "Do you think that it matters? I'm quite disappointed in you, you know. I thought you'd be better than this. But running to Damien?" She shook her head in disgust.

"I didn't have a choice!" said Wolfram heatedly, "He's the only one who could—"

"What? Help you? _I'm_ the only one who could help you. And you keep turning me down."

"I…I…just don't—"

"Believe me?" Saiga finished for him, "Or trust me? Would you believe me more if you had ended up killing the Maou? Would you trust me more if you had died instead?"

"I don't know!" cried Wolfram, "I just don't want to hurt anybody! Not Yuuri, or Damien, or somebody else!"

"Then you know what to do," said Saiga seriously, "Take my deal." When Wolfram did not answer, the girl sighed regretfully. She said as she started to walk away, "Have it your way."

Wolfram stared at the girl's retreating back, thinking of Yuuri and how he could have easily _killed_ the young Maou, that time at the balcony… Of Damien, whom he had unknowingly put into danger by merely confiding into him… Of Greta, his brothers, his mother, and the other people around them whom he could easily put into peril just by being near them.

Wolfram gritted his teeth. "Wait," he called out, stopping Saiga on her tracks, "You said you had three conditions, right? What…What did you want me to do?"

Saiga turned to him. "You are ready to do it?"

Wolfram forced the word out of his mouth, "Yes."

Saiga regarded him for a minute, a shrewd look on her face. Then she smiled, seeming to relish Wolfram's moment of surrender. "I want you to leave Shin Makoku."

Wolfram made no comment. Leave Shin Makoku. He could live with that. Besides, he had been toying with that idea for quite some time – to keep his distance from everyone else until he finds his way out of this mess.

"Okay," he said, licking his lips, "And Damien? You will leave him alone?"

"I can't," answered Saiga. Wolfram started to complain but then the girl gave him another one of her sinister smiles and said, "He _will_ die…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you bring him along."

Wolfram scowled in disdain. "What about _not_ killing him and _not_ bringing him along? Aren't those options?"

"No, they're not," replied Saiga, "And besides, since he's going to die anyway, you might as well make use of him. Damien likes you. He'll do anything for you."

"That is morally wrong," protested Wolfram angrily.

"It's the truth," said the girl, "whatever you choose to describe it."

"Damien is under house arrest. By all means, he is a prisoner. I can't just ask him to come along…!" Wolfram trailed off, realizing something, "Unless you want me to…to break him out of the castle?"

"Out of Shin Makoku actually, but that will do for now."

"Abetting a prisoner is high treason!" exclaimed Wolfram, "The penalty is death!"

"It won't matter," the girl stated bluntly, "The Maou loves you. He'll sooner get himself overthrown rather than hurt you."

"And you'll love that, won't you?"

"Not specifically, but it would be amusing to watch." Saiga stared at him balefully. The expression looked so out-of-place in the face of a young, pretty girl that Wolfram could not help but feel revolted. "Do we have a deal?"

Wolfram glowered at the girl. "Yes."

"Do your best then."

"And hope nobody catches me," Wolfram muttered under his breath.

Saiga laughed in delight. "Don't worry. You couldn't fail when you have a god on your side now, could you?"

"Wha—?"The rest of Wolfram's question got lost somewhere in his throat, as the semi-transparent form of a familiar, blond man appeared beside Saiga.

He blinked, not daring to believe.

It was Shinou.

* * *

Yuuri slowly ascended to the plane of consciousness by the sound of three voices talking.

"He isn't awake yet?" Soft, breathy, and very feminine. Yuuri recognized Lady Cheri's voice.

"I've healed everything that could be healed. It's now up to Heika to pull through this." Gentle yet firm. It was Gisela.

"He'll get through it. He's been through worse." Kind and reassuring. That has to be Conrad.

"I guess you're right."

"What about Wolfram, Gisela?"

"He is fine. His wounds are less severe than Heika's. Heika must have protected Kakka with his body, sparing him most of the damage."

"That is so sweet." A girlish sigh. "I don't understand why we have to separate them like this. This is just so ridiculous! Conrad, can't you talk to Gwendal—?"

"I did, Hahaue. And I think he has a point."

A sound of outrage. "Wolf _loves_ Heika. He wouldn't_—_"

"You're being too romantic, Hahaue. I agree with Gwendal. Until we find out what really caused the fire—"

"And you're suspecting Wolfram because he wields fire? That is preposterous—!"

"Greta heard them. She heard Wolfram and Yuuri arguing."

"Regardless—!"

"She also heard Wolfram saying something that could be a summoning chant, and she saw him lunging at Yuuri with a sword. It was a good thing that Greta got out in time to alert the guards."

Silence. Silence that stretched on for several seconds.

"Wolf wouldn't do that, Conrad."

"I know he wouldn't. At least not _willingly_."

"Are you saying that…Wolfie's possessed? Just like last time?"

"I don't know. But…until we can be sure that he is in control of himself…I agree with Gwendal that he must not be allowed near anybody else. Especially Yuuri and Greta.

The voices faded. Yuuri tried to open his eyes but something heavy seemed to be pressing down on him. He fought the thing for a few seconds but exhaustion finally set in, and once more, he drifted into the realm of nothingness.

What seemed like an eternity later, Yuuri was again awoken by two conversing voices.

"We found Little Wolfram." Informal and jocular. Yozak's voice.

"Where?" Clipped and annoyed. That has to be Gwendal.

"Near Little Schwarz's room. Apparently, your brother tricked the guards into letting him in."

"Did the guards hear what was said between the two?"

"Well…" A hesitant pause. "Apparently Wolfram was saying something along the lines of 'I need you' or something…"

A sputter. _"What?"_

A chuckle. "The guards weren't very precise, but I think Wolfram was asking a favor from Little Schwarz."

A long, silent gap.

Then Gwendal's voice came again, but fainter this time, as if he was walking away. "I'll talk to Wolfram."

"And what should I do?"

"Make sure that those incompetent fools guarding Damien's room be punished severely for—"

Gwendal said more but Yuuri did not hear the succeeding words. He wasn't sure how much time had passed after that, but the next thing he knew, there were voices around him once more.

"What will we do if Yuuri wakes up and looks for Wolfram?" Conrad again.

"In view of what happened the other day, the prudent course of action is to keep Wolfram away. Wolfram himself understands the situation." Gwendal again.

"I'm surprised that Wolfram agreed to do this."

"Wolfram admitted that he attacked Heika, but that he did not know what he was doing that time. He volunteered to go back to the Bielefeld lands to…collect himself."

"Collect himself? That is…"

"I know."

A sigh. "When is he leaving?"

"As soon as he is able to."

"Yuuri wouldn't like this."

"I know. But when Heika wakes up, Wolfram would be long gone."

The voices faded until Yuuri could no longer hear anything. Then more darkness…more nothingness… And then…more voices…

"I can't believe this!" Haughty and incredulous. Was that Waltorana?

"We're looking for them. They won't be able to leave the castle." Gwendal's voice.

"You're being very slack about this, Gwendal."

"Because I see no reason to panic—"

A growl of disbelief. "Wolfram is missing! And so is Lord Damien Schwarz! A guard saw them leave together. What if _he_ was the one who killed Lord Greyheim? Aren't you at all concerned at the possibility that Wolfram is with a murderer right now?"

"Waltorana—"

"And the rumors! Do you know what the people are saying? That Wolfram and that…that…that boy _ran away together_!"

"WALTORANA!"

"Wolfram is my _nephew_! I have all the right to—"

"And Wolfram is my _brother! _ Don't assume—"

"My Lords." A menacing voice coupled with an equally terrifying aura. It sounded like Gisela in her 'Sergeant mode.' "Please continue your argument outside. You are disturbing my patient."

There was a short silence, and then the sound of footsteps moving away. Yuuri sunk back into darkness, and when he ascended once again into near-awareness, he was met with the sound of more voices.

"We can't find them." Conrad again.

"And Shinou-Heika? Did he say where Wolf and Damien are?" Lady Cheri.

Silence. Yuuri could imagine Conrad shaking his head. "Shinou-Heika doesn't know where they are. But he says that they are no longer in Shin Makoku."

"That's impossible! What could that mean, Conrad?"

"I don't know." A sigh. "I don't know anymore."

Yuuri tried to open his eyes, fighting hard against the darkness. But once more, he floundered and lost. He did not know how much time had passed when he came to again, but a new set of voices reached his ears.

"How is he?" Yuuri immediately recognized the voice and his heart made a giant leap. _Wolfram._

"He will be fine." Boyish yet confident. Damien's voice. "Gisela knows what she's doing."

"I see."

"Wolf, we have to go back to the Temple. Shinou said that it's safe for us to finally leave tonight. At least he managed to convince everyone that we are no longer here."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I said that I'd help you but—"

"I made up my mind."

"Wolf…"

"Damien, could you…give me a moment…?"

Silence. Then – "Of course."

A pause. Then the sound of approaching feet. A careful hand stroking his cheek. Warm breath over his eyes. A soft kiss on his forehead.

And then Wolfram's voice in his ears, whispering, "Goodbye Yuuri. I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Thank you, dear reader, for making it all the way here at the end of this long, long chapter. (This chapter is more or less 22 pages – the longest so far, almost as long as two chapters – so let us just think of this as the equivalent of a two-hour episode in a regular anime or TV series.)

Thank you very much to the people who reviewed the previous chapter/s – XEOHE, sess18, yuuram2fangirl, Behan, chocowilliams, JescaFish, Zarva, purpletrees, and Kasmo!


	21. Chapter 20: The Week After

**Chapter 20: The Week After**

* * *

_Frey couldn't move._

_He knew he wanted to. He knew he wanted to get away, to pull his hand back, to attack…but he couldn't. Why couldn't he move?_

_"Frey," Ryuu said, and there was something in his voice that made Frey shiver with fear. Again, he tried to break free from the other man's grip, but to his frustration, he couldn't as much as budge a finger. Ryuu tightened his hold on his hand and leaned down to whisper against his ear. "You came. Took you long enough."_

_"Let me go," Frey said through clenched teeth. Everything was so dark. He couldn't even see the ground beneath his feet. _

_Ryuu chuckled. "I might. If you promise not to attack me." _

_Frey tensed, his temper flaring. Ryuu was talking to him as if nothing consequential had happened between them, as if no intervening weeks had passed between now and their past meeting. It was as if they had just seen each other yesterday – as if nothing had changed between them._

_"Let me go," Frey repeated, still attempting to force his body to move. _

_The man ignored his demand. "I'm glad you came." _

_"I am too," Frey spat, "I'm glad I could finally kill you."_

_"Indeed?" The voice was more curious than taunting._

_"__I know what you really are, Ryuu."_

_"I see," Ryuu answered after a pause, and Frey thought he heard a hint of anger in his voice. "They finally got to you, did they? The Crypt?" _

_"Yes."_

_"And I assume they also told you what _you _are?" _

_"Yes."_

_"And they told you that you need to…dispose of me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And would you?"_

_"Of course I—hey!" Ryuu made a sudden move, and Frey found himself swiveling around, eventually coming face to face with the other man. "What are you trying to—?"_

_The angry remark died instantly on his lips as he caught his first glimpse of Ryuu after several weeks of separation. Even in the dark, the man looked dreadful. He looked gaunt and faded, with the general air of a man who had grown too weary of life._

_Ryuu smiled grimly at his reaction. "Would you?"_

_Frey blinked uncomprehendingly. "Would I what?"_

_"Would you kill me?"_

_"I have to."_

_Ryuu considered him for a moment, his face twisting with cold fury. Frey's stomach clenched painfully. He had seen that expression on Ryuu's face before, but it was never – not even once – directed at him. "They told you I wasn't supposed to exist, didn't they?" the man demanded, "They told you I was a mistake?"_

_Frey nodded, confused at the man's reaction. _

_"And you jumped in to play the hero?" the man accused, "Frey Lombard – the chosen one. The great Soul Breaker. Destined to destroy the monster…the aberration."_

_Frey stared, temporarily stymied by the man's outburst. When he had recovered enough to feel indignant, he cried, "I did not choose to be part of all of these—!"_

_"You were not supposed to!" Ryuu erupted, inclining his head until his face was mere centimeters away from Frey's, "But you accepted the task." _

_Frey snorted, returning the man's dangerous glare with one of his own. "Why shouldn't I? You deserve to die."_

_Ryuu flinched, and the look on his face was almost enough to make Frey regret what he had just said. But he swallowed all his remorse and indecisions and held his ground. _

_"I know," the other man said in a hollow tone, his shoulders slumping down with what appeared to be defeat. "But I…I could not…Not yet." He stared at Frey sorrowfully, "I love you…" _

_Frey's jaw dropped, completely taken aback at the declaration. But before he could even form a reaction, Ryuu added, "…and now I must kill you." _

_Frey gaped at the man in absolute incredulity. That was a first – for somebody to mention love and murder in the same sentence in reference to a single person – him. Frey thought he must have looked ridiculous right then, as his face vacillated between repugnance, fury, hatred, and several other emotions. _

_Ryuu, on the other hand, did not look like he intended to expound on his bizarre statement. Instead, he sighed regretfully and ran one hand through Frey's hair. The gesture was almost affectionate, nostalgic even, if it were not nullified almost immediately by the murderous glint in the other man's eyes. _

_"You have to die," the man whispered. _

_And then – in a twisted, surreal moment – Ryuu bent down to kiss him._

* * *

Effee and the rest of the maids of Blood Pledge Castle rose from bed at about the same time, eagerly looking forward to what is in store for them for the rest of the day. Normally, they would start with a meal with the other servants, proceed to work, and eventually eavesdrop on the conversations of the nobility while they're at it, in the hopes of hearing something that they could chat about later on when the work is done.

_Gossips_, Effee thought wryly, _The life force of every maid, cook, and – although few would admit it – guard, in all corners of Blood Pledge Castle. _

Effee once considered the idea of talking about their masters behind their backs a bit distasteful. But ever since she arrived in Blood Pledge Castle and met Sangria, Doria, and Lasagna, she was forced to reconsider her previous position, and eventually came to accept gossiping as a normal part of castle life. She had even become an avid gambler in the castle love lottery that her three newfound friends had instigated.

Gossips – Effee came to realize – are never scarce when one lived in a place like Blood Pledge Castle. They are also virtually inevitable when one interacted on a daily basis with the types of personalities who resided therein.

Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg, for instance, had been the servants' endless source of scandal for so many years. Effee had not actually seen any of her so-called love cruise "souvenirs", but some of the older maids still relished talking about the previous Maou's more tumultuous years. According to them, the sight of Lady Cheri gallivanting around the castle half-naked with a man on either arm was a normal occurrence during those days.

Lady Cheri had toned down since then, especially when she got married and had her three sons. Although she still kept a penchant for flirting with men out in the open and cruising for months on end on her ship in search of her "next great love adventure", she had not done anything outrageous lately to warrant the maids' attentions.

Not soon after, everyone's eyes shifted to her sons. Being their mother's children and being good-looking, eligible bachelors as well, Lord Gwendal and Lord Conrad were expected to surpass Lady Cheri's level of notoriety. But – to the servants' disappointment – the first two sons had turned out to be very responsible, law-abiding adults.

Aside from his rebellious stint during his days in the military academy, Lord Conrad Weller came through with a spotless record. There had been a minor issue involving his unnatural closeness to Lady Susanah Julia von Wincott who was then engaged to Lord Adalbert von Grantz, but nothing came out of it in the end. Besides, the Battle of Rutenberg came right after, and it was difficult to talk of Lord Conrad afterwards as anything other than the hero who had fought and survived that massacre.

On the other hand, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire – to the maids' knowledge – had done nothing remotely embarrassing from the moment that he was born. His veneer of perfection had even led people to suspect that he was not a living creature at all, but a knitting machine that Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff had invented. The rumors were quickly diffused when the servants learned that it was Lady Anissina herself who started the story. Apparently, the lady inventor was peeved because Lord Gwendal had refused to "assist" her in one of her experiments.

Just as the maids had given up hope that Lady Cheri would ever have a child who could compare to her rather remarkable reputation, the third son – Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld – was born. His capability to wield fire was taken by many as a good sign that he would grow up to do very interesting things. Which he actually did – just not in the way that the gossip-hungry servants had hoped.

Lord Wolfram was the only one who inherited Lady Cheri's green eyes and golden hair, which would have easily made him into as lethal a seducer as his mother had been. But to the maids' frustration, Lord Wolfram rose to fame in a totally different field – throwing temper tantrums. Unless one was fire-resistant, working for him was even deemed to be one of the most hazardous occupations in the entire demon kingdom.

Everything changed when Shibuya Yuuri came.

Who would have thought that the hot-tempered and explosive Wolfram von Bielefeld would consent to an engagement to a half-human? The maids were not particularly optimistic about the relationship, especially since the Little Lord Brat – as Lord Wolfram was called – challenged the new king to a duel seconds after the latter proposed. But then, the unthinkable happened – Lord Wolfram lost the duel, was compelled to accept the engagement, and slowly but surely, started to transform into a more tolerable and more sociable person.

When Sangria, Doria, and Lasagna initiated the love lottery, Lord Wolfram had not been one of the favorites. In one particular survey concerning people and things closest to Yuuri-Heika's heart, Ao even placed higher than Lord Wolfram did on the chart. However, all through the succeeding months of Yuuri-Heika's rule, the once-hated Bielefeld brat had actually turned into one of the frontrunners in the love lottery. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that seeing him chasing the young Maou around the castle was inexplicably…charming. Effee certainly thought so, and she knew that she was not the only one who did.

Effee changed into her work clothes and joined her waiting companions on their way to the kitchens. Sangria, Doria, and Lasagna were far more animated than usual, and Effee was in no doubt why. Her three friends had been keyed up ever since the visitors from Shimaron arrived, but their level of enthusiasm had skyrocketed recently, since the drama they had been following keenly for the past weeks finally reached an unexpected climax.

After all, not one of them had anticipated – much less, imagined – that things would turn out that way. That Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld would elope with Lord Damien Schwarz.

Effee sighed, thinking of the debts she had incurred because of this unprecedented affair. From the beginning, she had placed her bets on Lord Wolfram, not just because she genuinely liked him, but also because she could see that the latter really cared for the Maou. Of course she had heard all about the unusual manner in which the two boys got engaged, but the more that she got to observe their interaction, the more that she was convinced that the Maou belonged with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

But apparently, she was wrong. Most of her companions shared her disappointment at this turn of events, but some were admittedly thrilled. Doria, for one, had never stopped grinning like a maniac ever since the night Lord Wolfram and Lord Damien disappeared without a trace. For her, what happened was merely a validation of her long-held belief that the two boys were meant to be together.

Just like adding more wood to a burning fire, this recent development also served to ignite the servants' interest in the love lottery. Now that Lord Wolfram is out of the running, the coveted role of the Maou's fiancé is back up for grabs. Saralegui-Heika's name was thrown around almost immediately, for who could ever dispute the attention that the Maou had once lavished on him? Lord Conrad's and Lord Gunter's names were mentioned as well, but their number of supporters could not even compare to Saralegui-Heika's. The Daikenja's name was also brought up once or twice, especially now that he was seen again inside the castle after such a long period of absence.

Effee wondered whether the Maou was even aware of the servants' obsession over his love life. Perhaps not. But even if he knew, he would perhaps just shrug it off. The idea of the Maou getting mad at somebody – anybody at all – was laughable. It was like visualizing a smiling Lord Gwendal or a grumpy Lord Conrad or a meek Lady Anissina. It was just improbable and totally out of character.

But – Effee thought curiously – would Yuuri-Heika get angry at Lord Wolfram for what the latter had done? He had all the right to be, considering the circumstances. How could he not feel the least bit of resentment after his fiancé had ran off with another man?

Precisely what the Maou will do when he finally wakes up was the subject of much speculation among the residents of Blood Pledge Castle. Everyone knew that this was not the first time that Lord Wolfram left without the Maou's knowledge or consent, and in the first occasion, Yuuri-Heika had immediately gone after him and had successfully brought him back. This time however, would he still do the same?

Four days had passed since Lord Wolfram left, almost close to a week since that mysterious fire broke out in the Royal Bedchambers, and yet the Maou still remained closeted in a spare room, still unconscious and dead to the world. Everybody was worried, but Lady Gisela had assured them that the king's life was out of danger, and that he might be waking up anytime soon. The healer also told them that the least they could do was to go about their daily lives and just patiently wait for their dearly loved king to wake up.

They had all been waiting for that day, for Yuuri-Heika to finally step out of the room with his usual cheerful smile, for him to make the problems go away as he always did, for everything to go back to normal. But Effee knew that nothing would be normal again. Notwithstanding the unfortunate devastation of the Maou's love life, there were other things to be concerned about.

Effee found it hard to believe that so many things could happen in just a week, and that so many things could change in a matter of days. It was these things that bothered her. Unlike her companions, Effee was not solely focused on the Maou's romantic entanglements. She was interested in politics as well, and she made it a habit to listen in on the conversations of those who were practically involved in running the kingdom. Out of these conversations, Effee came to view the state of the kingdom in an entirely different light.

Contrary to what the general public knows, Shin Makoku is a hair's breadth away from a major catastrophe. The Maou's absence from the political scene was bad enough, paving the way for the leaders of the Noble Houses to engage in a vicious struggle for power. And as the nobles bickered from within, the conflict with the other countries continued to get worse.

Both Dai Shimaron and Shou Shimaron condemned the detainment of their countrymen, going as far as to call it a hostage situation. Lord Greyheim's death and Lord Damien's disappearance also made matters worse, as it heightened the human countries' suspicion that Shin Makoku had purposely disposed of their leaders. It was hard to claim otherwise, especially after that baffling incident in Francia where a Mazoku reportedly infiltrated the main palace and abducted King Antoine. Francia had already closed their borders in response to this situation.

With this state of affairs, Shin Makoku was placed in a precarious position. In the blink of an eye, war had become both inevitable and imminent. It was now only a matter of which country would declare it first.

And unfortunately, the troubles do not stop there.

Closer to home, there were additional indications of impending disaster. The dragons, which were sighted previously inside Mazoku territories, appeared to be drawing nearer and nearer to the capital. To add to that, several mysterious deaths have occurred right in the heart of Shin Makoku, with people dying hours apart from one another from a cause that still baffled all of the healers.

_This is going to be a huge problem_, Effee thought. In addition to a missing fiancé, the Maou will have to deal with all of these when he finally wakes up. Silently, Effee uttered a prayer to Shinou – a mute wish for the Maou to just stay in his unconscious state, at least for a little while longer, to give him time to recover, time to rest…

But her prayer must have fallen upon deaf ears. As they turned around the corner, Effee saw several guards and maids scurrying about, all exuding a general aura of excitement. Sangria stopped one of them to ask what was going on.

"The Maou is awake!" said one joyously. Her statement was echoed by the other servants, their faces mirroring each other's relief and delight. Sangria, Doria, and Lasagna joined in this small gesture of celebration at the Maou's recovery.

Effee smiled to express her joy at the news, but somewhere deep inside, she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

Yuuri-Heika has awoken. But to what precisely?

Lord Wolfram is gone.

The nobles are fighting against each other.

Dragons are nearing the capital.

People are dying from an unknown cause.

War is upon them.

The Maou is finally awake, but with everything that has been going on, Effee's thoughts kept returning to one particular question:

What, in Shinou's name, could Yuuri-Heika do?

* * *

In more ways than one, waking up was excruciating.

Physically, Yuuri still felt weak and sore, still drained of all energy, still aching from all the burns he had suffered from the fire. Mentally, he felt sluggish, as if all capacity for thought and logic had left him entirely. Emotionally, Yuuri just felt…empty. Numb. Unable to feel the relief of surviving that fatal fall. Unable to hurt at the agony of Wolfram's disappearance. Unable to empathize with the panic and anxiety that had overtaken his advisors as they told him about the dangers that were currently looming over his kingdom.

Yuuri sighed, using his fingers to massage his forehead. Instantly, the nervous chatter around him stopped and several concerned voices began to fire questions at him, left and right.

"Heika? Are you feeling okay?" asked Conrad, who was standing right behind him.

"What happened, Heika? Do you feel dizzy?" Gisela chimed in, peering at him from her spot beside Conrad.

"Heika! Please do tell us what is wrong!" cried Gunter, looking ready to fling himself at Yuuri.

"Shibuya? Are you sure you're okay?" inquired Murata, brows furrowed with concern. Even Gwendal managed to cast a worried glance in his direction.

Yuuri forced his lips into a thin smile. They had been through this before. He would sigh, touch his head, or generally just make a simple sound or gesture. Everyone would abruptly stop talking or drop whatever it is that they are doing in order to fuss over him. Yuuri would assure them that everything is fine. No one would believe him and they would all would fuss over him some more. That had been the routine from the moment that he had gotten out of bed, and it was already starting to get to his nerves.

He couldn't believe at first that he had lost an entire week, just lying in bed, sound asleep, while the rest of the world fell apart. He was not entirely sure whether things would have turned out differently had he been conscious all that time, but the thought of what could have and what could _not_ have happened continued to torment him.

Had he been awake, could he have done something to avert this impending war? He could have spoken to Antoine and the other rulers of the human countries. Maybe he could have convinced them that this malicious rumor – that Shin Makoku is secretly trying to dominate the entire land by imprisoning, capturing, and assassinating the leaders of the human countries – was completely false.

Had he been awake, could he have uncovered the truth about the dragons that were slowly advancing to the capital and the disease that was starting to kill his people? Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter had repeatedly questioned Lord Maximilian and his companions, but their efforts had all been in vain. Could Yuuri have had better luck with the prisoners?

And also, had he been awake, could he have done something to stop Wolfram from leaving? Wolfram's decision led people to question his motives and ultimately, his allegiance to the demon kingdom and the Maou. Yuuri could not decide which was worse – the maids' dreamy conjecture that Wolfram and Damien were romantically involved or the nobles' pragmatic assumption that Wolfram had betrayed his own country for some political reason. Either way, in the eyes of many, Wolfram just wound up to be one of two things – an adulterer or a traitor.

Yuuri did not know which one he'd prefer. The first alternative meant that Wolfram did not betray the kingdom but lied about being in love with Yuuri. The second one implied that Wolfram _might_ have betrayed Shin Makoku but that he _might _have also truly loved Yuuri.

Thinking about the possibilities made his head throb.

"Heika?"

Yuuri turned to his advisors, waving his hand impatiently at all of them. He was seated at his table, supposedly working on the pile of paper works that had accumulated in his absence. Gunter was assisting him by summarizing the content of each document so that Yuuri need not go over it. The others just puttered about the room and offered their opinions where necessary.

Yuuri felt extremely uncomfortable with this set-up. The task in itself did not require for the presence of so many people, but despite his assurances that he felt fine and was unlikely to faint any moment soon, everyone – from Gunter to Murata to Conrad and Gisela and even Gwendal – insisted on staying inside the room to watch over him.

Yuuri felt that it was completely unnecessary. And besides, their constant hovering only made him look fragile and inefficient. He did not want to project that type of image at a time like this, especially now that all the people's eyes were on him, watching his every move.

Yuuri said earnestly, trying to sound as convincing as he could, "I'm fine. Really, I am."

"You really should not be up at all, Heika," said Gunter anxiously, "You have done as much as necessary—"

"I am _fine_, Gunter. And I've put off doing my duties long enough."

"Yuuri," said Conrad in turn, "You don't have to push yourself—"

"I can handle myself," he answered in a low tone, getting slightly irritated at the glances he had been receiving from the group.

Gunter tried again. "Heika, your health is our utmost priority. If you do not feel well—"

"I. Am. _Fine_. Now _please_, leave me alone." Yuuri did not mean to say it so sharply, but he was just so fed up with everybody's coddling that he didn't care if he hurt anyone's feelings anymore. He just wanted them to back off.

Gunter seemed to get the message although he did not look too happy about it. Nobody did. All of them continued to stare at Yuuri with varying degrees of anxiety and vigilance, as if they all expected him to fall dead in next to no time.

_This is preposterous_, thought Yuuri wearily. He had spent an entire day reassuring everyone – from the nobles to the servants to the soldiers – that he was physically and mentally capable of continuing his duties as the Maou. As expected, the nobles were much more difficult to convince, with some of them going as far as to suggest that Yuuri should already step down from his post. In the end, everything was put to a vote, and Yuuri scraped by with the support of von Wincott, von Christ, von Karbelnikoff, von Bielefeld, and von Voltaire.

But such reprieve came with a price. Along with retaining his position, the responsibilities that came with it became more taxing than ever, putting Yuuri in situations that challenged his principles, his beliefs, and most importantly, his feelings. With it also came a lot of issues that he was forced to confront and difficult decisions that he was obliged to make.

He turned to Gunter, waving his hand vaguely at the pile of documents on his desk. "Which should I do next?"

Gunter paused before procuring a bunch of papers from a separate pile and placing them carefully in front of him. Yuuri gave the documents a cursory glance before asking, "What are these?"

"Heika," his tutor began, "May I refer you back to the…er…discussion we had with the Noble House leaders yesterday. This one pertains to the…first issue…about the…er…most sensible course of action…with regard to the Shimaron delegates…"

Yuuri nodded, sparing Gunter the discomfort of having to recount the confrontations that took place at the meeting yesterday. Meeting with the leaders of the Noble Houses was one of the first things that Yuuri did as soon as he was cleared by Gisela to get back to work. Although Conrad and the others had already warned him that things were very tense among the nobles, Yuuri was still caught unprepared at the ferocity of the verbal dispute that took place.

Gunter had started matters off by explaining their decision to place all Shimaron delegates under house arrest. "I know you do not agree with this Heika," his tutor had concluded, "but it was necessary at that time. However, with the reactions from both Dai Shimaron and Shou Shimaron, perhaps we need to start thinking about deporting them instead…?"

Before Yuuri could give a response, von Radford had immediately argued back, "Releasing them would be madness. It is precisely because we have them that Shimaron refrains from unleashing its armies upon us. If we let them go, our lands will soon be swarming with human soldiers and Houseki-users."

Von Radford's response sparked a series of rejoinders from the other nobles.

"But keeping them here would just corroborate their suspicions that we have indeed taken their leaders and their countrymen as hostages," von Karbelnikoff put in, "That's intolerable!"

"It does not matter at this point," von Rocheforte said, "Everyone believes that we have captured and imprisoned them. Whether we choose to keep them captive or release them would not change that, so why not take the course of action that would work to our advantage?"

"I could not disagree more," said von Wincott quietly, "What do the prisoners have to say for themselves in the first place? Are they not willing to cooperate with us? To go back peacefully to their lands and talk some sense into their countrymen?"

At this question, everybody turned to Gwendal and Gunter. The latter said carefully, "Saralegui-Heika promised that he would cooperate, but…"

"…prior experience tells us that he is not a man who keeps his promises," finished Gwendal.

"And this so-called Lord Maximilian?" asked Waltorana, speaking for the first time, "What does he have to say about the dragons? Did he confirm that he is a member of the Ryuzoku?"

It was Gunter who replied. "He…refused to talk to us." The man shared an uneasy glance with Gwendal before proceeding. "And aside from the fact that he _is_ the same Lord Maximilian who apparently died ten years ago, we know absolutely nothing about him."

"And you are suggesting that we should just let him go?" asked von Gyllenhaal.

"There is no valid reason for us to continue to detain him," Gwendal answered.

"So you don't consider him suspicious?" asked von Radford, managing to inject an insulting amount of sarcasm into his voice, "This man just happened to miraculously rise from the dead. He just happened to resurface here to claim the throne of Dai Shimaron. _And_ he just happened to have a pet dragon."

"Yes," said Gwendal testily, "And he also happened to be important enough that Dai Shimaron is more than willing to invade us just to get him back."

"So it all boils down to this, huh?" von Karbelnikoff remarked, "Detain them and we go to war. Release them and we might still go to war anyway."

"What should we do then?" asked von Wincott.

Everyone turned to Yuuri. "Heika?"

Yuuri sighed, already feeling the weight of the decision on his shoulders. "Release them."

The nobles glanced apprehensively at each other.

"You understand what this entails, Heika?" Gwendal asked.

Yuuri nodded. "I will talk to Sara. I think…I think I can persuade him to go back to Shou Shimaron and stop his generals from attacking Shin Makoku. He might listen to me."

"And Lord Maximilian?" inquired von Radford, "Could he be trusted to do the same? We don't know anything about this man, Heika."

Yuuri hesitated. Should he tell them? His gut feeling told him that it might not be the best way to go at the moment, but his innately honest nature took over. "I…know him."

Von Radford's eyebrows rose to his forehead. "I beg your pardon?"

"Lord Maximilian. I've seen him before…in the other world."

Murata, who had been observing the exchange quietly in the corner, broke his silence to exclaim, "On earth? That man was on earth?"

"Yes," replied Yuuri tiredly, "I told you about it, at school. You remember the foreigner I was talking about?"

Murata lapsed into a contemplative silence, his face troubled. All around them, the nobles consulted each other about this latest revelation.

"All the more reason _not _to let him go, Heika," von Gyllenhaal pointed out, "That man is obviously concealing something."

Yuuri frowned, thinking things over. Finally he said, "I intend to talk to Lord Maximilian too. I will try to find out who he really is. But…like Sara, he will be released back to his country at the soonest time possible."

The nobles all stared at him – most in disapproval, some in mild disappointment – but nobody spoke up to contest his decision.

* * *

"Heika?"

Yuuri jerked into attention as his thoughts returned to the present day. Gunter was directing him to the parchments laid down on the table.

"Heika, these are letters to both Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron, giving the details for the release of Lord Saralegui, Lord Maximilian, and the rest of the delegates."

"Is it okay for me to sign these before talking to Sara and Lord Maximilian?"

"They were already informed, Heika. They were also told that you will be seeing them shortly after this," said Gunter, "Besides, the Shimaron armies are already on the march, Heika. These letters need to be delivered now."

"Fine," Yuuri mumbled, placing his signature and seal at the bottom of the page, "Why are they so eager to attack anyway?"

"I also do not understand their mentality Heika," Gunter muttered, whisking the signed letters away and handing them to a waiting messenger.

Yuuri watched the messenger disappear before turning to his tutor once again. "So, what's next?"

Gunter rummaged through the pile in the desk, pulling out a larger bulk of documents. He placed a parchment before Yuuri, avoiding the latter's curious gaze. "Heika, this one is an…order promoting Marcus as interim captain of Wolfram's troops."

"Oh," Yuuri stared at the document. They were replacing Wolfram already. He gripped the quill in his hand, fighting hard against the anger that pulsed through his being. He signed the paper without comment and quickly pushed it out of his sight. He looked up at Gunter. "What's next?"

Gunter hesitated and said carefully, "This one is another order…for the search, capture, arrest, or rescue of Lord Damien and…Wolfram…"

"Search, capture, arrest, or rescue…" Yuuri repeated softly.

"Given that we actually do not know what happened to them, I have covered everything just to be safe, Heika."

Yuuri nodded, his thoughts going back to the other subject of discussion yesterday – Wolfram's disappearance. The things that were said regarding his fiancé were still fresh on his mind.

"Speaking of Lord Maximilian," von Radford had said with a meaningful look at Gwendal, "Lord Wolfram also knew him, right?"

That drew an instant reaction from the group. The nobles all sat more straightly, eyes shifting from Waltorana to Yuuri. Waltorana's face suddenly became mask-like as he stared back at his peers. Yuuri felt a sharp, fleeting pain in his gut, but he shoved the feeling to the back of his mind and subsided once again into an apathetic state.

"Is that true, Gwendal?" asked von Wincott.

"That is an unconfirmed report," answered Gwendal stoically.

Von Radford scoffed at him. "Unconfirmed you say? My sources tell me that Lord Maximilian came to Shin Makoku to meet with Lord Wolfram. Lady Cecilie herself let slip that Lord Maximilian claims to be an old friend of Lord Wolfram's."

"So Lord Wolfram's treachery runs deeper than we originally thought. He has been dealing with Dai Shimaron behind our backs, and apparently, he has also struck another one with the Ryuzoku!" von Gyllenhaal surmised, "This is an outrage! How could you have missed this, Waltorana?"

Waltorana bristled with rage. "I'd appreciate it if you could stop besmirching my nephew's name with your loathsome, illogical conclusions—"

"Illogical?" echoed von Radford, "Your beloved nephew ran away with a Shimaron official! And now this! You seem to be taking everything so well, Waltorana. Tell us, does the Bielefeld House stand to gain something from your nephew's betrayal? Is there anything at all that you have neglected to tell us?"

"What in Shinou's name are you talking about?"

"Do not take us as fools, my Lord von Bielefeld," sneered von Radford, "I, for one, have noticed your lack of effort where searching for your nephew is concerned."

"I have sent some of my men to look for him—"

"_Some?_"

"Those who could be spared," said Waltorana irately, "My soldiers are already spread thin along the borders of my lands. As you well know, dragons were sighted within my territories—"

"And so were in mine," said von Radford dismissively, "That is hardly a valid reason to—"

"My men have found no traces that Wolfram passed through the Bielefeld territories, if that is what you are suggesting—"

"Or perhaps, your men – instead of searching for Lord Wolfram and Lord Schwarz – are in fact helping them to escape?"

Waltorana's eyes bulged with disbelief. "That is absurd!"

Von Radford smiled grimly. "I'll have you know that I have sent my own men to track them down. They told me that they nearly caught up with them on more than one occasion, but each time, somebody seemed to be…interfering."

"And you are suggesting that _I_ had something to do with it?" asked Waltorana, "I want Wolfram _found_!"

"Why do I have difficulty believing that?"

Waltorana stood up, slamming his hands on the table, fire emerging from the tips of his fingers. "I would not allow you to insult me or anybody from my House—!"

Von Radford leaned back on his chair and smirked. The air around him started to swirl ominously. "The truth hurts, does it not?"

"My lords!" cried Gunter, aghast, "The use of Majutsu against another House leader is not permitted—!"

'_Do they look like they care?' _thought Yuuri, feeling oddly detached from the scene before him. A small voice at the back of his mind kept nudging him to react, to intervene, to care, but Yuuri didn't want to. He welcomed the numbness that engulfed his entire being with much relief and gratitude, because beyond it, Yuuri thought he might not be able to withstand the pain.

But he was the king. And like it or not, he had a duty to stop this nonsense and keep his people together throughout this trying period.

"Enough," he said firmly, "Both of you should stop—"

Waltorana turned to him, eyes burning with fury. "Heika! I would not allow this man to accuse my nephew of such nonsense! You _know_ Wolfram. You know he would never—"

_Wolfram. _

Yuuri flinched at the sound of his fiancé's name but nobody seemed to notice his reaction. Everyone was too busy trying to talk some sense into the two fighting nobles.

"Heika," parried von Radford, "We know that _somebody_ assisted Lord Wolfram and Lord Schwarz escape the castle. Your past relationship with Lord Wolfram aside—"

"_Past_ relationship?" Waltorana cried out, "Wolfram is _still_ engaged to the Maou—"

_Wolfram. _

Again, Yuuri recoiled, feeling his heart twist painfully. The mere mention of his fiancé's name penetrated through his defenses…making him feel vulnerable…alone…

He couldn't think of Wolfram right now. There were so many things to do…people to talk to…letters to write…dangers to prevent…ordinary people to protect…

No, Yuuri told himself. He must _not_ think of Wolfram. Thinking of him was more agonizing than any physical wound. Thinking of Wolfram was torture.

"—and Heika would do well to rescind that without delay. Lord Wolfram _attacked _the Maou. He obviously betrayed us—"

_Wolfram._

Yuuri closed his eyes. He could not afford to think of Wolfram right now. He could not afford to break down…

"You have no proof—!"

"His actions are enough! For Heika to be engaged to a traitor—"

_Traitor._

"ENOUGH!" roared Yuuri, surprising everyone including himself, into silence. He wasn't even aware that he had risen from his seat and was now towering over the nobles, maryoku bursting out sporadically from his body.

"Heika!"

"Shibuya, settle down!"

It took a while for the voices to penetrate his clouded head, and when they did, Yuuri heaved a sigh of disgust before collapsing back to his chair. He forced himself to calm down, but when he spoke again, his voice still shook slightly with anger. "This discussion is pointless. We could not know for sure what really happened that time when …when Wolfram left. I know you'll get tired of me saying so _but,_"– he put an emphasis on the word – "I trust Wolfram. I don't know why he did this, but he…he's the most loyal person I've ever known. He would never turn his back on Shin Makoku, or its people…or me."

"Heika," said von Radford after a beat, "You're not doing a very good job of convincing us, particularly when it seems like you could not even convince yourself." He paused to let his statement sink in. "Face the facts, Heika. The guards heard Lord Wolfram asking a favor from Lord Schwarz. They were seen _together_ some hours later—"

Yuuri stared back in defiance, but as much as he would like to argue with the man, he couldn't say anything. Wolfram's recent actions wounded him, and this in part had planted a seed of doubt in his mind – doubts regarding Wolfram's sincerity…his loyalty…his feelings for Yuuri…

Murata came to his rescue.

"He is well aware of the facts, my lord," said the sage quietly, drawing everyone's attention, "These are the facts: Lord von Bielefeld disappeared at about the same time that Lord Schwarz did. A guard _apparently_ saw them together prior to that. No one has seen either one of them since." Murata paused, giving Yuuri a sideways glance, "But we can not know for sure that Lord von Bielefeld left the castle with Lord Schwarz or _if _he had, that he had done so willingly."

Von Radford immediately protested, "I implore you not to distort the facts, Geika—"

"I am stating things as they are, Lord von Radford. Has it not occurred to anyone here that Lord von Bielefeld may be innocent of these crimes that you accuse him of? What if he merely saw Lord Schwarz escaping, and he set off in pursuit without the opportunity to raise the alarm?"

No one said anything. Slowly, Waltorana sat back down.

"Fair enough," said von Radford, but the expression on his face stated that he was not about to give up, "That might be a possibility, but if that were true, why hasn't he sent word to us until now? Besides, Lord Wolfram is a trained soldier, whereas Lord Damien is not. I find it hard to believe that he was somehow subdued by a human healer."

Murata replied coolly, "Perhaps Lord von Bielefeld is in a situation where he could not risk communicating with us. Or perhaps he simply couldn't. Also, you are forgetting that Lord von Bielefeld was not in the best of conditions when he disappeared. He was weak and wounded. In addition to betrayal, you might also want to consider another obvious possibility. The possibility that Lord von Bielefeld was…" – the sage paused for effect – "…kidnapped."

Again, no one said anything. Then von Radford laughed. "You have no proof that he was abducted, Geika."

"You have insufficient proof that he betrayed us, my lord," countered Murata, glasses flashing.

"Fine," the man conceded, "But there's only one way to find out, isn't there? Lord Wolfram _must_ be found. And when he is, he has a duty to explain himself to this entire group. If it turns out that I am right and that he did betray the kingdom, I trust that Heika will impose the appropriate punishment."

For the third time, silence reigned inside the room. One by one, the nobles started to murmur to each other in agreement, except for Waltorana and Gwendal who were wearing identical expressions of extreme consternation.

"You agree then, Heika?" asked von Radford.

Yuuri mulled things over, his thoughts tainted with grief, confusion, and resentment.

_Wolfram._

Yes, Wolfram must be found. Yuuri needed to talk to him, to know what the hell he was thinking about when he left – with Damien Schwarz of all people! He wanted to yell at him and rant at him for doing something so incredibly stupid, and reckless…and cruel.

Yuuri nodded, giving voice to his thoughts. "Yes, Wolfram must be found."

Von Radford gave him a satisfied smirk. "Then I will say no more of this while Lord Wolfram remains missing. But once he is found, he will have to be tried for treason."

Yuuri hesitated. "He _will_ be asked to explain."

"Whatever you call a trial, Heika," the man answered, rolling his eyes, "_And _if Lord Wolfram is found guilty, he must face the consequences. He must die."

Yuuri shook his head. "He won't."

"Treason carries a punishment of death, Heika. I need not remind you—"

"You do not need to remind me of anything, von Radford-san," Yuuri interrupted, "I merely meant that Wolfram _will_ be able to explain himself satisfactorily. He wouldn't leave without a good reason." He stared obstinately into the man's skeptical eyes. "So he _must_ have one."

"For your sake, Heika," said von Radford seriously, "Let us hope that he does."

* * *

"Heika?"

Once again, Gunter's voice startled him from his preoccupation. Yuuri glanced blankly at his tutor. "I'm sorry. I was…"

He made no effort to finish the statement. Instead, he loaded his quill, signed the order, and wordlessly handed it back to Gunter.

"I'll…I'll see that these orders are obeyed, Heika."

Yuuri nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"That's about it, Heika. You just have the meeting with Saralegui-Heika and Lord Maximilian after this…"

"Okay. Thank you for your hard work."

Gunter's lips lifted into a forced smile. "There is just one thing, Heika… It's about…your daughter… Greta is extremely distraught at the…incident…she witnessed that night… And with these rumors regarding Wolfram…"

There was no need to say more. Yuuri swallowed hard and said, "I'll be with her after I've settled everything. Is there anything else?"

"I…No. None at the moment, Heika." Gunter bit his lip. "Shall we escort you to Lord Saralegui's chambers then?"

"Just…give me a minute." Yuuri looked away, wanting nothing else in the world but to be left alone. "Could you…wait for me outside? I'll join you later."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Gunter give the others a doubtful glance. A silent consultation seemed to ensue among them. Then he saw Murata nodding and soon enough, everyone started to file out of the room. Conrad paused at the doorway to offer him an understanding smile.

"We'll just be outside the door," his godfather said gently, "Anytime you're ready…"

Yuuri did not answer. After a second, he heard the door click shut.

_Wolfram._

Yuuri leaned his head on the table, feeling more exhausted than ever. From the moment that he had woken up, he had exerted every effort to push his fiancé out of his mind. Against all counsel, he had immersed himself in work just to distract himself, and for the most part, he had been very successful.

How could he think of anything else when he had the mystery of Lord Maximilian's identity to keep him busy? When he had the troubling reports of approaching dragons and a strange plague to occupy his mind? When he had an impending war to contend with?

But against all reason, his mind kept returning to the last thing in the world that he wanted to think about.

He wanted to trust Wolfram, but something was weighing heavily on his mind and not even his taxing workload could distract him any longer from dwelling upon it.

Nothing could divert his attention from the fact that Wolfram left with Damien Schwarz.

Nothing could stop him from wallowing on the reality that it was not him that Wolfram needed.

Nothing could distract him from the glaring truth that it was not him that Wolfram chose.

Silently, Yuuri started to cry.

* * *

"We're here."

Damien turned towards the person who had spoken. Wolfram was standing atop a knoll, eyes staring out into the vast expanse of barren land that marked the edge of the Mazoku territories. Wearily, Damien trudged up to join him.

"So this is the end?" asked Damien between huge gulps of air, "Good. All this walking is really kil—" He stopped abruptly when he saw the look of guilt in his companion's face. "I'm sorry. I'm not complaining or anything…"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "You should be. I dragged you all the way here into something unknown and potentially dangerous. You have all the right to complain."

Damien made a face. "I told you I don't mind. But if it makes you feel better, I could grumble about your pigheadedness. I told you several times that you needed to rest but you wouldn't listen." His statement drew a wistful sort of smile from the other boy, and Damien's heart fluttered with pleasure. Wolfram very rarely smiled these days. "What's so funny?"

"You're not the first one who called me that."

"Called you what?"

That wistful smile again. "Pigheaded."

Damien quickly deciphered the boy's vague statement and he came crashing back to reality with an agonizing thud. Of course. It was always about him. The Maou. Yuuri-Heika. He appears to be the only one who could draw a reaction like that from his companion.

Damien should have known. He was now beginning to wonder if he could actually do this – to be in close proximity to the person he liked and watch the said person pine over somebody else. But what choice did he have? It was not as if he could let Wolfram leave on his own when the latter had specifically asked for his help.

"Damien? You spaced out."

"I'm sorry." Damien looked around despondently, his mood severely dampened by the other boy's remark. "So…what are we supposed to do now?"

Wolfram shrugged. "I'm not sure. That girl said that I should leave Shin Makoku. She neglected to tell me what I should do after that."

She. Wolfram never called the girl by her name and Damien had learned to recognize that in the Mazoku's vocabulary, the words 'she' and 'that girl' referred to the person who gave Wolfram this puzzling, unreasonable task.

"But since we're here, does it mean that you have already completed the first task?" Damien mused, "So you'll be able to get what's-his-name's memories?"

"Frey Lombard," Wolfram supplied, "Just _some _of his memories, I guess. That girl said that she had two more tasks for me."

"But why go through all of these? Why can't she just give you the memories and be done with it?"

"I don't know," Wolfram glanced at him hesitantly, "Can't you think of something? I mean…you know him too, right?"

Him. Damien swiftly deduced that the boy was now referring to Ryuu – Damien's recently-resurrected brother. "I thought I did. But now…I don't know. If that girl was telling you the truth about Ryuu, then I guess you could say that I never really knew him."

"Strangely enough," said Wolfram, frowning at nothing in particular, "I feel the same way. Whenever I think of him…I feel as if I…I really _know_ him…but at the same time, I feel that I don't…Does that make sense?"

"No," Damien replied bluntly, "But with Ryuu…nothing ever makes sense."

"Seems like it."

They fell silent for a while, allowing each other some time to wallow in their own thoughts. Then Damien said, "It's not too late to turn back, you know."

Wolfram looked at him askance, his expression halfway between guilt and mild exasperation. "I can't."

"How could you stand this? You heard what the townspeople said about you. About us. They think that you and I—" Damien took a deep breath before saying the next words, "—eloped. They hate us."

"I know," said Wolfram lightly, "I think I even saw an effigy of you and me burning in that square we just passed by…"

"Not funny," said Damien, although a smile crept treacherously into his face.

"Seriously though," the Mazoku said, turning towards him with a serious expression, "I'm truly sorry about this. I didn't mean to get you into trouble—"

Damien cut in, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" asked the other boy, thoroughly confused.

"Apologize," Damien replied simply.

"I'm sorry—"

"You're doing it again, Wolf."

"I…I…" Wolfram hesitated, then sighed in defeat. "Okay…I won't apologize. I'll just thank you then."

"Better," said Damien approvingly, "As long as you don't make it a habit."

"I won't."

"Good." Then to steer the conversation away from their current topic, Damien asked, "So we're here. What now?"

Wolfram did not answer him immediately. Instead, the boy took his time examining the desert-like land before them, his green eyes flickering sadly with what could only be grief and regret. Damien thought for a moment that the Mazoku might burst into tears, so he averted his gaze and pretended to be interested in an insignificant shrub just beneath his feet. To his surprise though, Wolfram held out his hand to him, and when he looked up, the boy was looking at him apologetically.

"You know what," his companion said in response to his earlier question, "I have no idea. But shall we go find out?"

Damien accepted the proffered hand and smiled. "Of course. I'll go anywhere with you."

Wolfram looked taken aback at his statement, but then he smiled back – a genuinely grateful smile that was directed solely at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Jescafish, chocowilliams, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, ARandomWeirdo, XEOHE, lilgurlanima, yuuram2fangirl, and kasmo for your feedback. _

_I am truly sorry for the very late update but a lot of things kept getting in the way. Still, I hope you enjoy reading another long chapter. (Yes, I'm compensating for the late update.) _

_Thank you again for the reviews. I may not have time to reply or make necessary corrections based on the feedback, but do remember that your suggestions and comments are duly noted._

_Thanks for reading! _


	22. Chapter 21: The Danger of Knowing

**Chapter 21: The Danger of Knowing**

* * *

_Ryuu kissed him._

_Frey stood dumbly for a moment before finally managing to regain control of his senses and break free from his immobility. With extreme difficulty, he forced his feet to step away, compelled his entire body to move, drove his hands to push Ryuu back…to thrust the man away from him… He drew his sword out and – after a mere second of hesitation – brought the blade down with a swift, definitive slash. _

_He hit nothing but air. Frey staggered forward, propelled by the force of his attack right into something…or someone? It was so dark. He still couldn't see. Why couldn't he see anything?_

_Then he heard something. Tier's voice._

"_Lombard! Snap out of it!"_

_Frey blinked. As abruptly as though a fire had been lit in the midst of all the darkness, everything turned bright again. Frey could see again. He blinked once more, looking around him in absolute bewilderment. _

_He was standing at the very spot that he had been minutes ago, his sword still on the scabbard, tied securely to his side. He had not moved at all. Tier was shaking him vigorously by the shoulders, crying urgently, "Oi! Wake up! It's not real! Wake up!"_

_Frey shook his head to clear it. "Tier? What happened?"_

_Tier released him, sighing with relief. "He got you. Better be careful next time."_

"_Got me? What are you…?"_

"_Ryuu. His illusions," answered the large man impatiently, "You knew about those, right?"_

"_I didn't," said Frey, mind still reeling from the impossibility of what he had just experienced, "I didn't know he could do…_that_…"_

"_He never told you?"_

_Frey nodded. The fact that Ryuu had a hidden skill like that should not have surprised him at all. Taking all things into consideration, what did he know about Ryuu anyway? _

_He knew that the man possessed a hundred amazing abilities, which was one of the reasons why Frey had been so attracted to him in the first place. But illusions…? Frey mentally berated himself for his own gullibility, coming to terms with the fact that he practically knew nothing about the man he had been with for more than a year. Again, he wondered if there was anything real amongst all the things that Ryuu had told him…had done for him…had just confessed to him…_

_Ryuu had said that he loved him. But in an utterly bizarre moment of contradiction, he also said that he had to kill him. What could be any crazier than that? _

"_Damn it," Tier exclaimed suddenly, pulling Frey aside, "He's there!"_

_Frey turned his attention to where his companion was pointing at, eyes searching for a certain white-haired man. True enough, Ryuu was there, standing by an open window in the second floor, watching them from above with a blank expression._

_Frey met the man's eyes._

_Tier was tugging at him. "Lombard, we should go. We couldn't take him alone. We have to call for the others—"_

_Frey shook his head. He was tired of running away from Ryuu. Now that he was here, he might as well take a shot at attempting to kill the enemy. _

"_Oi! Lombard—!"_

_Unmindful of Tier's protests, Frey stepped out of their hiding place right into the manor's open grounds. He returned Ryuu's stare with a challenging smile. _

"_Step down, Ryuu," he called out, voice magnified in the silence, "Let's get this over and done with."_

* * *

Saralegui reread the document given to him with a contemplative expression, searching for veiled clauses that might put his country to a disadvantage as well as loopholes that he could perhaps exploit to his own benefit. But reaching the end of the parchment for the third time, he realized that he shouldn't have bothered. The text was precise – the words reeking of Lord Gwendal von Voltaire's cautious and no-nonsense personality. He must have been the one who drafted the contents of the letter. Him and Lord Gunter von Christ.

Saralegui finished reading the last lines and with nothing else to do, he rolled the parchment neatly and smiled amicably at the boy seated opposite him. The Maou, it seemed, was not his usual self. The boy sat primly, arms folded on his lap, face blank, eyes devoid of emotion. There was a disquieting stillness about him which had not been present before, dimming the young king's usual aura of innocence and positivism – like a cloud obscuring the sun.

Saralegui's mouth twitched with amusement. Never in a thousand years had he imagined that Yuuri could turn out to be this cold, this dead, and this…shattered. And the funny thing was that he did not even have anything to do with it.

"Is there a problem, Sara?"

Saralegui nodded, but instead of discussing his concerns right away, he decided to ask first, "So how are you holding up?"

A flicker of irritation passed over the other boy's features, indicating that he was most probably tired of answering questions regarding his mental, physical, and emotional state by now. But Yuuri responded just the same. "I'm fine," he said in an atypically formal tone, "Thank you very much for asking."

"I'm sorry, I should have been more specific," Saralegui replied, smiling slyly, "So how are you holding up after Lord von Bielefeld left you in favor of Lord Damien?"

A tense silence. Yuuri's distress and resentment, including those of his retainers who stood deferentially by the door, were almost palpable. Saralegui knew that had he been anyone else other than the king of Shou Shimaron, Lord von Voltaire and his companions might have already struck him down for his outwardly impertinent and insensitive question.

Yuuri, on the other hand, looked upset, but when he spoke, his voice was just weary and somber. "Sara…I don't have time for this. Can't we just…agree on something and be done with this?"

"Fine," Saralegui relented, glancing back at the document in his hand, "The terms are acceptable, I think."

"But you have a concern?"

"Just one. I take it that you have offered this same option to Lord Schwarz?"

"What kind of question is that?" the Maou snapped, "You know fully well that Damien-san is…is gone."

Saralegui almost laughed. "I was referring to the _other_ Lord Schwarz."

Yuuri bit his lip. Then he said hollowly, "I…Yes…Lord Maximilian…Yes, of course. I mean, I haven't talked to him yet but yes, I will."

"Well then, don't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't," Saralegui repeated.

Yuuri looked rightfully confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm just saying that things would be better if Lord Maximilian does not regain his freedom. It would give us both peace of mind if he does not become king of Dai Shimaron."

Yuuri asked wearily, "Is this still about the throne? Come on Sara…"

Saralegui readily clarified, "Let me put it this way. If it were Lord Damien, I _might_ entertain the idea of letting the throne go. But since it's not, and it happens to be his highly suspicious brother…" He trailed off but when the Maou continued to look at him vacantly, he rephrased, "In a nutshell, I would rather not see Lord Maximilian released."

"I don't have time for politics Sara—"

"You don't seem to have time for anything nowadays, Yuuri," Saralegui pointed out, "Your people seem to think so. In any case, you have to consider this seriously. Lord Maximilian is dangerous. I'm giving you a fair warning here—"

"No," Yuuri interrupted, a calculating look on his face, "You're trying to trick me into detaining Lord Maximilian so that you could grab the throne without his interference. Is that it, Sara? Are you planning to use me again for your schemes?"

For a moment, Saralegui could not do anything but stare. Then he started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked the Maou, a shred of irritation flitting over his face once again.

Saralegui subsided with a chuckle. "_That_ might have crossed my mind. But I find it highly amusing that you actually had the capacity to think of something so…devious. Either you've grown wiser or you've turned unnecessarily vindictive. You've changed, Yuuri."

Yuuri looked away. "I had to."

"Well since you have, I might as well tell you something." Saralegui waited for any sign of interest from the other boy. When he received a curt nod from the latter, he continued, "Lord Maximilian is the Master of the Ryuzoku."

Yuuri's head swiveled around with an audible snap. "What? Are you sure? Do you have proof?"

"Well – yes, I'm sure, and I don't," said Saralegui, answering the Maou's series of questions all at once.

"You know he is a Ryuzoku, you're sure about it, but you don't have proof?" the other boy summed up, black eyes narrowing skeptically, "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Your choice," said Saralegui, "But if you'd care to know, I did have a certain conversation with Lord Greyheim Schwarz shortly before he took an unfortunate tumble down the castle walls. He told me a very fascinating story…"

The Maou's eyebrows rose delicately. "_Told_ you?"

"Fine," Saralegui conceded, "I _coerced_ him into telling me the truth about Lord Damien's past. As it turned out, Lord Damien's rather complicated and tragic family history could all be traced back to his brother."

"His brother?" Yuuri echoed, "If I remember correctly, a rebel group killed the queen and king – Damien-san's parents. What does Lord Ma—"

"There were no rebels Yuuri," Saralegui interrupted, "But there _were_ several Ryuzoku involved and of course, Lord Maximilian himself. You see, the Schwarz family was one of the remaining Ryuzoku clans…"

"Did Damien-san know about this?"

"Yes, but his brother apparently knew first. He rounded up the remaining Ryuzoku and brought them to Dai Shimaron. He planned to use the dragons to conquer the other countries but his parents disagreed. So Lord Maximilian allegedly killed his parents, faked his own death, and escaped with the Ryuzoku."

Yuuri said slowly, "You're saying that he came back now with these dragons to…"

"I do not pretend to know what Lord Maximilian's motives are, but given these recent dragon attacks, I just wouldn't want to see him restored to a position of power. And most certainly not in Dai Shimaron."

The Maou fell into a pensive silence. Then he asked, voice laced with a bit of disbelief, "You are…telling me the truth?"

Saralegui stopped. He was used to people doubting his sincerity and his motives. It was, after all, an occupational hazard of being a schemer. At the moment though, he was finding it a bit difficult to absorb that such distrust was being leveled at him by _Yuuri_ – naïve, immature, I-trust-everyone Yuuri. He said, "Of course. I actually meant to use this information to blackmail Lord Damien into retracting his candidacy. It almost worked until his brother stepped in." Saralegui paused, considering what to say next. "Yuuri, I heard that Lord Damien tried to warn you about his brother. I think it's because of this."

The Maou scoffed. "Can we even believe Damien-san's word? He obviously had a bone to pick with his brother. Who's to say that this is not just an extreme case of sibling rivalry?"

"My, my…" Saralegui remarked, "How cynical you've gotten, Yuuri."

"Sara…"

"I can understand why you are unwilling to trust Lord Damien. But just because he ran away with your fiancé does not necessarily mean that—"

"Sara!"

Saralegui smiled at the boy's look of outrage. "You look angry. Good. I thought you'd already lost all capacity for emotion."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuuri burst out, "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Bringing out the Yuuri that I know, I guess. Right now, he's the one I want to talk to."

"I _am_ Yuuri," said the Maou sharply.

"Oh?" Saralegui asked sardonically, "From your level of apathy, I wouldn't have guessed."

Yuuri deflated at that, perhaps recognizing the truth in Saralegui's words, and he sank down his seat with a defeated sigh. "Fine. Whatever you say."

Saralegui observed the boy's face closely. The Maou looked like he had given up already, as if he was just too hurt to do anything else but mope. In his mind, Saralegui weighed the merits of just allowing the Maou to sink deeper into a mire of depression as opposed to shocking him back into sanity. But then his thoughts strayed to Lord Maximilian and the danger that the man posed, and in the end, he decided that he could not allow the Maou to flounder on his personal crisis right now. Certainly not at this critical period where he needed the latter's strength to stop the outbreak of a war – or win it if worse comes to worse. "Shall we change the topic then?" Saralegui asked indulgently, "I know. Why don't we talk about…Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri snapped, eyes flashing with rage, "What about him?"

"Resentful now, are we?"

"He left, okay? He left without telling me anything!"

"And I assume you want to know why he did that?"

Yuuri crossed his arms together. "What's there to know? He's gone."

"I see," Saralegui commented, calm in the face of the Mazoku king's wrath, "I'm sorry, I'll have to retract my prior statement. You haven't changed at all." He smiled patronizingly. "You're still stupid."

The Maou was obviously not expecting that. He lashed out, "_What_?"

"I do not know Lord von Bielefeld very well," Saralegui replied quietly, "but I do know three certain facts about him – one, he's loyal to Shin Makoku. Two, he is a skilled soldier. And three, he loves you. So using that logic, we can rule out betrayal because he obviously does not have the capacity for that. We can discount abduction because he could not have been whisked away without a struggle. And we can exclude elopement because he loves only you."

Yuuri stopped, some of his anger abating. He asked grudgingly, "And your point is?"

"I also know three things about Lord Damien," Saralegui continued, "One, he hates politics. Two, he is a skilled healer. And three, he is in love with Lord von Bielefeld." He grinned at the Maou's reaction at his last statement, then he pressed on, "Putting these facts together with what I know about your fiancé, then it's clear that there was nothing political or criminal or romantic about Lord Damien and Lord von Bielefeld's departure…at least not from your fiancé's perspective…"

"Then what was that all about?"

"Well, let me put it this way. I think the answer is clear…just that you are asking the wrong questions," Saralegui explained with the air of a very patient parent reasoning out with an irrational little child. "Some of you are asking why a Mazoku and a human left together, and you come up with disloyalty. Some are asking why a soldier of Shin Makoku disappeared with an official from Dai Shimaron, and you automatically think of foul play. _You_ are asking why your fiancé left with his newly-acquired friend, and you think of a romantic tryst."

Yuuri shook his head at the end of Saralegui's rather lengthy speech. "I don't get it, Sara."

Saralegui leaned forward. "I just find it curious. For starters, why is nobody asking why a sick and injured person left with a healer?"

The Maou straightened up, a glimmer of comprehension flashing through his eyes. "You're not saying that…?"

Saralegui said bluntly, "I think Lord von Bielefeld is sick."

Yuuri looked doubtful. Then he said slowly, "I…I thought of that…because he did not really look…sane…that night…but…"

"He attacked you that night, didn't he?" At this, the Maou looked at him quizzically, wondering perhaps how he came to have knowledge of that incident. Only certain people knew what really took place that evening. Saralegui repeated, "I think Lord von Bielefeld is sick. He's obviously not in his proper state of mind the night that you both fell out of the balcony."

Yuuri seemed to be digesting everything. "So…you're saying that Wolfram left because he's sick? And he brought Damien-san because…"

"Because he's a healer," finished Saralegui then added as an afterthought, "…and somebody your fiancé could trust, I guess. Look, the point is, Lord von Bielefeld has always been very protective and possessive of you. The only reason that he'd leave is to protect you."

"From what?"

"From himself. Perhaps he believed that his…er…condition could pose a threat to you and to everybody else."

Yuuri frowned. "That's absurd. Why didn't he just tell us? Why didn't he just come to us and…and…"

"So you think he couldn't possibly have done it?" Saralegui asked, then he answered his own question with two more queries, "He did this before, didn't he? When he thought that his presence could cause you the throne, he also left without telling you, didn't he?"

"I don't buy it," said Yuuri, "Wolfram might have done this before, but we already talked about it the first time. I refuse to believe that he would do something like that again. There must be some other reason."

"Precisely."

"What?" asked Yuuri, puzzled, "You mean you agree with me that—"

"—that there _must _beanother reason," Saralegui finished, "I also think that aside from Lord von Bielefeld being sick, something else happened – something that made him decide to run away rather than stay here."

"This is all so…so stupid!" Yuuri cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't care what the reason is. He should have just told me…"

Saralegui smiled. Finally, the Maou's icy defense seemed to be thawing out. He now looked more like the young, idealistic king Saralegui had once befriended…and yes, maybe even liked. He said, "Maybe he couldn't let you know."

"Maybe," Yuuri agreed, then his expression turned suspicious, "Speaking of knowing, how did you even know about all these things? These are supposed to be confidential."

"Your servants talk," answered Saralegui, decidedly amused.

"And how could you even understand Wolfram like that? I had the impression that you did not really like him."

At that, Saralegui's smile widened. "I can read people, regardless of whether I like them or not. I have always been able to. That's why I can manipulate them so well."

Yuuri settled back on the chair, looking exasperated but also a bit relieved. After a moment, he relaxed completely. "Thank you, Sara."

"For what?"

"For some reason, I feel…better," said Yuuri, and looking at him now, Saralegui had to admit that the boy did look marginally less distraught.

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel better."

"Then why?"

"I just needed you to get your act together. So now that that issue is out of the way, I expect that you can now focus on other things – such as what I just said about Lord Maximilian."

"I'll meet him in a few minutes," answered Yuuri, "I'll make a decision after that."

"I do hope you'll make the right one."

"And when you say 'right,' you mean 'get rid of him,' is that it?"

"Exactly."

Yuuri smiled. "I'll think about it." He stood to leave. "And thank you again, Sara."

"You shouldn't," said Saralegui, "I told you before didn't I? I absolutely have no qualms of taking advantage of you just to fulfill my ambitions."

"I know…but I don't care," replied the other boy stubbornly, extending his right hand to shake Saralegui's, "I truly hope that your visit here could have been less…disastrous…but well, we can't do anything about it now." He gave Saralegui an uncertain smile. "But despite everything, we're still friends, right?"

Saralegui paused to think of a suitable response. True, he had started to actually consider Yuuri as a friend, but he was having misgivings about the wisdom of maintaining such type of bonds with the Mazoku king at a time like this. A war is coming, and Saralegui knew that he had to choose his allies intelligently. At this point, he was not entirely sure whether remaining friends with an inexperienced king constituted an intelligent choice.

"Sara?" Yuuri still had one hand extended awkwardly in mid-air.

After a moment's hesitation, Saralegui shook the Maou's hand and said noncommittally, "We shall see. That is the most I can say for now."

Yuuri did not answer. He just nodded in understanding and left without another word.

* * *

"I'm bored," said Tier, yawning liberally from his spot on the floor, "When are we leaving?"

Without taking his eyes off the book he was currently reading, Weisser answered succinctly, "Soon."

"How soon?" Tier persisted, "I think I'm actually starting to grow roots here…"

"What are you – a tree?"

"You know what I mean."

Weisser sighed and put his book down. "I know. But we can't go anywhere with Ryuu in _that _condition." He jerked his head towards the bed where their leader lay immobile and unresponsive – a state that Ryuu had succumbed to after that very eventful night and continued to wallow in for almost a week now. So far, there were no signs that the latter would be waking up any time soon.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Tier, more curious than worried, "The Maou had already made a full recovery, hadn't he?"

"It might take Ryuu a bit longer to get through it."

"But if the Maou's presence affects him this much, shouldn't we be leaving in…I don't know…the soonest time possible?" Tier leaned back against the wall, stretching his arms out luxuriously. "Why did we have to come here in the first place? If we only needed to get Frey's soul, we could have done so without even stepping inside this castle."

"We could have," Weisser agreed, "But Ryuu wanted to do it this way. It's less…dangerous."

"Less dangerous for whom exactly?"

"For everyone," answered Weisser simply, "For him, for us, for Frey. We need to stay put until Wolfram regains Frey's memories."

"And when would that be?"

"I released a part of the memories last night. He should have them right about now."

"And how long will you keep this up?"

Weisser replied patiently, "Until he's ready."

Tier asked again, dissatisfied at the answer, "And how long until he's ready?"

"It's like this," Weisser explained, "For a quiescent soul to awaken, we need to sever the host's ties to the present. That's partly why I asked Wolfram to leave—"

"You lost me."

"Look. I know what I'm doing. We just need to give Wolfram all of Frey's memo—"

"_All_ the memories?" asked Tier skeptically, "You're sure about that? What if he remembers that Ryuu actually—"

Weisser continued, acting as if he was not interrupted in the midst of his explanation, "—ries. We continue until the entirety of Frey Lombard resurfaces."

"That seems like an awfully long way off," commented Tier, "Can't we wait someplace else?"

"Yes, we can. And we will leave," Weisser promised, "Soon."

Tier fell silent for a while, still not completely convinced at his companion's line of reasoning. Unable to stop himself, he pointed out, "But this is _killing_ Ryuu. Look at him. He can't survive much longer being this close to his h—"

"I know," Weisser cut in, "So we _would_ be leaving. _Very_ soon."

"I'm just saying," said Tier a bit defensively, "And besides, we can't continue to feed him here. People are already starting to notice that these recent deaths are unnatural. They just all think that it's a plague. And…"

He left the statement hanging but Weisser – perhaps already guessing what he had in mind – merely grinned at him and said, "And what? Come on, say it."

Tier grumbled, "And I'm _bored_."

"I thought so."

"So?"

"So what?"

"A little empathy would be nice."

Weisser chortled. "Well, I'm sorry. But you still had your fun, right?"

"Hunting for Ryuu's food is not fun," complained Tier, "If you'd let me take on the soldiers instead of these stupid villagers…"

"No," Weisser said firmly, "Not yet. Stop looking so miserable, Tier. I'm also bored to death but you don't hear me whining about it."

"Fine," Tier said, "I'm just saying that we really need to leave. Besides, you can't keep fooling these Mazoku with a conjured image of Ryuu whenever they come here to speak with him. I'm sure they're already getting suspicious why they never hear Ryuu talk."

"I know. But at least it bought us some time."

"And what about the Maou?" Tier continued, "I heard that he'll be here later. He'll surely sense that something is wrong."

Weisser considered the idea for a moment. Then he answered, "You're right. The Maou will see through this trick."

"So?" Tier prodded, "Aren't we going to do something about it?"

"We are. And the solution is pretty simple," said Weisser dismissively, "We can't allow the Maou to step in here…at least not until Ryuu wakes up."

"You have a plan?"

In response, Weisser grinned mysteriously and walked towards the door. Tier called out, "Where are you going? You can't go out there. The guards will know that we haven't been staying inside our rooms. You're the one who said that we're supposed to be avoiding confrontation—"

"Who said anything about confronting anybody?" Weisser asked, "I'll just distract the Maou."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," said Weisser, "Now go back to your room."

Without waiting for a response, Weisser pulled the door open and stepped out. Seconds later, Tier heard a commotion – the voices of guards shouting something incomprehensible, footsteps rushing past the door, the crashing sound of several furniture being overturned…

Tier shrugged, thinking that he might as well obey his companion's instruction. After all, if anybody could turn an impossibly dreary situation into a more interesting one, Weisser could. He was just talented that way. He did not care what crazy scheme Weisser had in mind. Anything that will break the monotony was fine by him.

Tier made his way back to his room, pleased with the certainty that – give or take a few hours – things will become a lot more exciting.

* * *

Yuuri was a hundred percent sure that he was just seeing things.

He was sure because, one, he found himself standing in a dark room he had never seen before, which was completely absurd because he knew he had just exited Saralegui's room and should therefore be standing in the corridors right now.

Two, he was alone, which was also ridiculous because he knew that he was surrounded by Conrad and the others just a few seconds back, and given their recent paranoia at his well-being, there was no way that they would just leave him by himself.

Lastly, the Maou was standing in front of him, which was entirely preposterous because he knew that…that it was impossible. The Maou was part of him. The man with the shoulder-length dark hair and sharp, jet-black eyes who was currently staring at him a few paces away, couldn't possibly be his alter-ego.

'_You're just tired,' _Yuuri promised himself, _'This will eventually go away.'_ But a few minutes passed and the vision did not fade. Yuuri took a deep breath. Maybe Gisela was right – he must have sustained some serious injury to his head when he fell. Or maybe he was just worn-out…or hungry…or going insane.

Or maybe he was just thinking too much of why the Maou did not come to his aid that night, when Yuuri needed his power the most.

"_Don't do this."_

Yuuri cringed. This is bad. Now he was even hearing the Maou's voice.

"_Don't do this,"_ the figure repeated, voice reverberating in Yuuri's ears. Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but he could not think of anything to say. The figure of the Maou repeated with unusual passion, in a beseeching tone that Yuuri had never heard him use before, _"Please…don't do this." _

"I…I'm sorry?" Yuuri asked tentatively, feeling a bit foolish for doing so, "What are you trying to say?"

"_Please…stop him."_

"What?"

"_You must stop him," _the Maou said again.

Yuuri said, perplexed, "I don't understand. Who are you talking about?"

The Maou stepped closer. _"Please…you must stop him."_

Yuuri shook his head uncertainly. Didn't the Maou understand that repeating the same thing thrice did not constitute a proper explanation? It certainly did not enable Yuuri to understand anything.

"_Please…it's not too late to stop him…to stop everything from happening again…"_

"I don't understand," said Yuuri, "What are you trying to tell me?"

The Maou drew nearer until he was standing face to face with Yuuri. _"Stop him," _the spirit said gravely, _"It's not too late…"_

"Look, I want to understand you but you're not making any se—" Yuuri never got to finish his sentence. The Maou's figure started to shimmer, then fade, then morph into another person…the dark hair turned gold…the black eyes transformed into green…

It took Yuuri not more than three seconds to recognize the face of the person he had been missing for a week now.

"Wolfram…" he breathed in surprise. He brought one shaking hand up to touch the boy's face, but then stopped before he could make contact when he noticed something extremely odd. Wolfram's face was pale…almost ashen…and his eyes were blank and lifeless. It did not take Yuuri long to realize that he was…dead.

Yuuri staggered backward, repulsed at the image. Inside his head, the Maou's voice intoned sadly:

"_If you don't stop him…he will die…"_

Yuuri shut his eyes, but the image of Wolfram's corpse seemed to be burned on his retinas. The Maou's voice rang once more in his ears, _"I'm begging you…do not let it end like this…"_

He covered his ears and shouted hysterically, "_No! _Stop it!"

"HEIKA!"

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri blinked, finding himself sprawled on the dank floor, gasping for breath. Conrad, Murata, and the others were kneeling before him, faces sick with concern.

"Shibuya? Are you okay?"

Yuuri looked around him, somewhat disoriented. "I…What just happened…?"

"You sort of blacked out," said Murata, "You were just standing there, frozen, then you fell over…Are you okay?"

Yuuri shook his head slightly. "I…I don't know…I…"

"Heika?" Gunter asked, looking like he might explode anytime soon from agitation, "Please…you must rest. If something happens to you…"

"I…No…" Yuuri said, "I'm okay now…I just…I just…" He trailed off, unable to explain the vision he had just witnessed. Was that an illusion? A hallucination? A premonition? He deliberated whether he should tell the others that he had just seen Wolfram dead, but in the end, he decided against it. Until he could figure out exactly what it was that he saw, he thought there was no point in pushing his friends to the brink of a nervous breakdown. "I'm fine. I just spaced out."

"Yuuri…" said Conrad, "You were staring at nothing for almost three minutes…"

"I spaced out," Yuuri replied adamantly, "That's it, Conrad."

His godfather seemed ready to argue the matter with him, but a commotion from the other end of the corridor successfully diverted the man's attention.

"What's happening?" Conrad asked, whipping around immediately. Gunter and Gwendal reacted just as instantaneously, drawing their weapons and standing side by side to block Yuuri and Murata from any possible harm.

The noises drew closer and after a few seconds, Yuuri finally saw what the disturbance was all about. A group of guards was chasing somebody down their way. Tiptoeing to see behind Conrad's rather tall frame, the first thing that registered into Yuuri's head was a mane of blond hair. He moved to the side to peek from under his godfather's raised arms and saw a flash of brightest green…

His thoughts instantly went to Wolfram, but then he heard a girlish squeak that could not have belonged to his fiancé. A shrill scream followed, indicating that the guards had just successfully reached the end of their pursuit.

Conrad and the others put down their weapons but none of them relaxed just yet. Yuuri heard one of the guards apologizing, "I'm terribly sorry, my lords. We found her lurking outside Lord Maximilian's room…"

"Outside Lord Maximilian's room?" Gwendal repeated, "How did she get out of her own room?"

"I…We…We do not know, my lord."

"When I told you that nobody gets out of the room," Gwendal growled, visibly displeased, "I literallymeant that _nobody_ gets out. Especially her. Have I made myself clear?"

Her? Mystified, Yuuri glanced at Murata, but the latter seemed to have obtained a clear view of the person the guards had just caught and was now staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at her.

"Murata?"

The sage did not appear to hear him. Yuuri was about to call his name again, but then Conrad finally moved aside, affording Yuuri the opportunity to see whom his friend was staring at. The said person was kneeling on the floor, held in place by two burly guards. It was evidently a girl – thin, not so tall, with long, blonde hair, and…

She looked up to meet Yuuri's curious stare.

…and emerald-green eyes…eyes which widened with recognition…

The girl struggled against her bonds and exclaimed, "Shibuya-kun!"

Yuuri reeled with shock, exclaiming in return, "Saiga-san!"

* * *

Just when Conrad had convinced himself that things had started to settle down, he was once again proven woefully and utterly wrong. This time, his hopes of a decently quiet day was shattered by the appearance of a girl – a puzzling girl who had just grown more mystifying with the revelation that she had also come from earth.

Or so she claims.

Her assertion was implausible to say the least, and Conrad would not have believed a word of it. Unfortunately, Yuuri had just corroborated her story by telling everyone that he knew her. She was her classmate. Back at school. Back on earth.

The girl in question was currently at the far side of the room with Yuuri. The two were seated on the settee, conversing in low tones. The girl looked distressed, and Yuuri had one hand on her shoulder, obviously attempting to comfort her. They've been in that position for almost twenty minutes now.

Conrad briefly wondered how much longer their little tête-à-tête would take and if he should already interrupt and pull his godson away. He did not trust the girl. Nobody did.

Beside him, Gwendal stirred and muttered under his breath, "This is taking too long."

"I know," answered Conrad, "Give him a few more minutes."

"That girl could be a Houjutsu-user," Gunter whispered anxiously, "If she enchants Heika in some way…"

"Yuuri wouldn't fall for that."

"She's not even a Soukoku," Gunter complained, and Conrad thought he heard a bit of jealousy in the man's voice, "She couldn't possibly be from Heika's world."

"Unless she's using Houjutsu to change her features," said Conrad reasonably.

"But that would mean that she came from _this _world," argued Gunter.

"Maybe somebody used Houjutsu _on_ her," Conrad mused.

This time, it was Gwendal who shot down his idea. "Unwillingly?" the general scoffed, "I do not think so. I do not believe that she is as innocent as she looks."

Conrad refrained from saying that Gwendal – as a matter of training – was predisposed to be suspicious of every living or nonliving thing. He highly doubted whether even a creature with white, glittering wings and a blinding halo would fit his older brother's concept of 'innocence.' Instead, Conrad decided to turn to the silent member of the group and ask, "What do you think, Geika?"

Murata had yet to make a comment on the girl's presence. Although the sage had been as surprised as Yuuri was – more even, which was very unusual – the former had not said anything to either support or dispute the strange girl's statement. Murata said, "I have to talk to her."

"If Heika's done—" Conrad started to say, but as soon as the words left his mouth, Yuuri stood up and walked towards them. Everyone perked up at once.

"So?" Gwendal asked irritably as soon as Yuuri reached them, "Who is she?"

"Saiga Amane," Yuuri answered, "I told you, she's my classmate. She's telling the truth."

"Heika, she is one of Lord Maximilian's companions," said Gunter, "How could she have been acquainted with him?"

"She said that she only met him at school. She also said that there was some sort of trouble back at home. She doesn't remember most of what happened; she only remembers waking up here."

"And you believe her?" asked Conrad.

"Well, she knows what a subway is; she could explain in detail how a cellphone is used; and she could enumerate all the bodies of water surrounding Japan," Yuuri explained, "So yes, I believe her."

"That only proves that she is from your world, Heika," Gwendal said in the same tart tone, "It does not disprove the possibility that she might be Lord Maximilian's follower."

"It might look that way, but I think she's really telling the truth," Yuuri insisted before turning to Murata for support, "Come on, Murata. Help me out here."

Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter all turned their eyes to the brooding sage. Murata stared back impassively at them before repeating his earlier statement, "I have to talk to her."

Yuuri shrugged. "Go ahead. But you'll see. She really is Saiga-san."

As his two companions started grilling Yuuri again regarding the girl, Conrad shifted his attention to the sage. He watched as Murata talked to the girl, watched as the girl grinned incomprehensibly, as the sage's eyes narrowed, as the girl said something that obviously made Murata angry…then surprised…then hurt…

A lot of things were undoubtedly said, but when the sage returned to them, his face was just oddly…closed.

"Geika?"

Murata gave them all an inscrutable smile, "Shibuya is right. She _is_ Saiga-san."

"I beg your pardon, Geika," said Gunter, "but are you _sure_?"

"Yes."

"Hah!" cried Yuuri, "I told you so."

"So?" asked Gwendal, "What are we going to do with her?"

"I think I'll talk to her some more," said Yuuri, "Find out what this 'trouble' at home is. Want to come along Murata?"

"Er…no. Just tell her…that she doesn't need to worry," Murata answered, lips lifting into another unfathomable smile. However, as soon as Yuuri had gone out of earshot, the sage immediately turned to Conrad. "Do not let her out of your sight."

"Something wrong, Geika?" asked Conrad softly.

It took the Great Sage a while to compose a response. "I don't know. I need to see Shinou." Murata looked up at him, his eyes hidden behind the gleam of his glasses. "Just…do not let her out of your sight. Do not let her be alone with Shibuya. If anything happens, I'll just be at the Temple."

Conrad could feel his heart clench with foreboding. "I don't understand, Geika. What is going on?"

Murata did not immediately answer. He just bit his lip and said, "I honestly do not know. But I _will_ find out."

* * *

Shinou stood at the altar, eyes closed, face serene as if he were in deep meditation. Murata cleared his throat to catch the deity's attention.

Without opening his eyes, Shinou said, "Welcome back."

Murata stopped, unwilling to come any nearer. "I just came from the castle."

"I see."

"We had the meeting this morning," said Murata conversationally, gauging Shinou's reaction to each word that he had just said. "I did not really expect that the leaders of the Noble Houses could be so…loquacious."

"Is that so?"

Murata continued, undeterred by the deity's lack of interest, "Take Lord von Radford for instance. He actually had the gall to accost the elder Lord von Bielefeld like that. I take it that you were watching the entire time?"

"I might be."

"Personally," said Murata, plowing on, "I think von Radford's fears are justified. He has considerable reason to believe that somebody is assisting Lord von Bielefeld and Lord Damien do whatever it is that they are planning to do." He waited for a response. Receiving none, he went on, "Interfering. That was the word von Radford used. And for some reason, I immediately thought of you."

Shinou finally opened his eyes. "Me?"

Murata chose not to comment on the other's mocking tone. He carried on, determined to say everything that he wanted to say before Shinou could dismiss his fears as unjustified and trivial. "Shibuya also said something interesting. Apparently, he met Lord Maximilian Schwarz in the other world. On _earth_."

"Really," Shinou said, his expression unreadable, "Imagine that."

"And just a moment ago, I finally met one of Lord Maximilian's companions. A girl."

"Oh," the deity remarked, lips lifting into an ironic smile, "Is she pretty?"

"Very much so," answered Murata, eyebrows raised, "Her name is Saiga Amane."

"Ah…So are you planning to introduce us?"

Murata ignored the playful remark. "She also came from earth. She's one of the students in our school. She told Shibuya that she was dragged here by Lord Maximilian and his other companion…"

Shinou did not respond. When Murata could no longer take the silence, he sighed and went straight to the point he was trying to make. "She's not who she says she is."

No response.

"I could feel it…I could feel that…presence…"

Still no reaction.

"That day when Ulrike and I sensed the portal opening, I felt that same presence…"

Silence.

"I recognized it right away…"

More silence.

"…and I know that you did too, Shinou…"

Shinou stirred. "Are we still talking about the girl?"

Murata stared at him severely. "Yes, of course. More accurately, we are talking about the being who is in current possession of her body."

Murata held his breath and waited with growing unease. Finally, Shinou sighed. "Ah, _that._"

"So I'm right? It really is him. Weisser."

Shinou lapsed into his prior unresponsive state and made no comment.

"What is he doing here?" asked Murata, "Does the Crypt know that he's here? Why aren't you doing anything to capture him?"

"Capture him?" Shinou echoed to himself, "Whatever for?"

"He's dangerous. I remember him. He's the Keeper who stole a soul and used it to kill so many people!"

"You remembered that?" asked the spirit, looking amused, "My dear sage, you really do have an amazingly sharp memory…"

"How could I forget what Weisser did?" Murata asked, "How could _you_ forget? All those deaths…all those broken souls…You were _there_, Shinou, when Weisser and that soul nearly ended everything. How could you forget…?"

"I have not forgotten anything."

"Then why…?" When Shinou did not answer, Murata went on, "I talked to Weisser a while ago. He told me that you…that you are with them now…_Helping_ them…Is that true?" Shinou stared at him, and the look on his face was enough to confirm Murata's worst fears. "Shinou…"

"You did not tell the Maou." It was a statement, not a question.

Murata shook his head slowly. "I wanted to talk to you first…"

"You hoped that I would deny everything?"

"I hoped that you would tell me what is really going on," said Murata, "I hoped that you would have the decency to tell me why you are doing this."

"You really want to know?"

There was a veiled warning to that and it made Murata hesitate for the space of a heartbeat. But in the end, he nodded anyway. He had known Shinou for quite a _long_ while now, and he knew himself to be a rather good reader of Shinou's moods, emotions, and behaviors. There isn't anything in the world that the latter could say or do that would surprise him.

Or so he thought.

Shinou looked him in the eye and said, "Then find out for yourself."

"What—?" Even before Murata had the chance to process the deity's statement, he felt a burst of maryoku tugging at his entire body, pushing and pulling him back…It took him a few seconds to understand what was happening.

Shinou was sending him away.

"Shinou…?" he asked dumbly, disbelief and anger warring for supremacy over his features. For all his expertise at reading Shinou's personality, he had not seen this coming at all.

"Come back when you know enough," said Shinou, smiling thinly, "But remember, my dearest sage…the knowledge you seek is _extremely _dangerous."

Murata stared at the spirit, unable to do anything as the force dragged him away into the unknown.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the following for reviewing the previous chapter: yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf (Just like watching a movie, huh? That's one of the nicest things I've ever heard from a reader. Thank you!), Kuyuki Mitsuru (Hurray for WiFi! I'm glad you liked this story enough to read it again. Knowing that is just so uplifting.), chochowilliams (Yuuri has indeed grown stronger – to my mind, at least. I hope I have not veered off character by portraying him like so. Also, it occurred to me that I have been misspelling your name for the past chapters. I don't know how I kept missing the second 'h' but I will edit those as soon as I could.), and JescaFish (I really did not expect this story to have these many chapters. I initially thought that 15 chapters were enough to tell the entire story. Guess I was wrong.)

My gratitude also goes to everybody who added this story to their list of favorites. Thanks everyone!


	23. Chapter 22: Memories of a Shattered Past

**Chapter 22: Memories of a Shattered Past**

* * *

_Frey was bleeding._

_He breathed deeply and raised his hand to wipe the blood off his mouth. Wincing slightly, he applied pressure on his wounded leg to stem the flow of blood, and with his free hand, he stabbed his sword on the ground and used it as a crutch to stand up. His wounds weren't fatal, assuming of course that they were not poisoned. Besides, he'd had worse. He might live through this somehow._

_A few steps away, Ryuu considered him coldly. "Still alive?"_

_Frey raised his head defiantly. "Of course."_

_The man frowned. "You won't be for long." _

_Ryuu dashed forward, moving so fast that all Frey saw for a moment was a white blur. But having watched the same movement for some time now, Frey could already discern where the man was aiming at. He dodged the first attack. Ryuu swung his weapon again, aiming for Frey's head. Frey burst into motion, springing away just as the sword's pointed edge swished by his chest. _

"_You've been practicing," the man observed, looking torn between amusement and irritation. _

_Frey didn't answer. Limping a little, he advanced, sword drawn. As expected, Ryuu easily evaded his attack. Arching one condescending eyebrow at Frey's weak attempt, the man raised his own weapon once more, intending to cut through Frey's bent body. At the last instant, Frey leapt away, causing the sword to lodge deep into the ground. Ryuu attempted to lift it up but the blade was wedged firmly on the hard earth._

_Ryuu merely looked impatient. Abandoning his weapon, he drew two sharp knives out of nowhere and made a quick slashing motion with both hands. Frey evaded one but failed to deflect the other, adding another gash to his already protesting body. Despite the pain, Frey maintained his position. Crouching low, he adjusted his hold on the sword's hilt and pointed the blade up at the exposed flesh just below Ryuu's neck. Frey thrust the sword up._

_The blade almost went cleanly through Ryuu's head, but defying all odds, the latter was still able to escape it. With almost inhuman speed, he withdrew, appearing almost three meters away from where he was originally standing._

_Frey put his sword down, panting. He was worn-out to the core while his enemy looked as if the fight had just started. How the hell did he convince himself that he could do this? That he could defeat Ryuu? Putting aside his personal feelings had not helped at all. Plus, he was alone now. Tier had left, presumably to get help, but Frey doubted whether he could last long enough to wait for them. He doubted whether the presence of the entire Souma clan could make a difference either way. _

_No, he was on his own now. He had to find a way to get out of this somehow. _

_Inexplicably, Ryuu seemed to share his feelings of frustration. Even though he had the upper hand in the situation, the man did not look victorious at all. He was beginning to look as weary as Frey felt – worse even – as if he could not derive any form of pleasure from fighting with Frey. Ryuu opened his mouth to say something, but just like their last confrontation in Lombard Manor all those weeks ago, he seemed to change his mind halfway through. He approached Frey in silence. _

_Frey tensed. Ryuu was walking towards him, a knife in both hand – one gleaming silver, one stained with blood. The man took another step, paused for an infinitesimal second, then—_

_He disappeared. _

_Frey quickly turned around, breath caught in his throat as he searched the surrounding grounds for any sign of the enemy. A rustle to the right. Frey moved in the nick of time as a blade slashed viciously across the air near his neck. Any second more and his head might have already parted from his body. Frey retreated another step as a second knife came flying out of nowhere, very nearly hacking his hand away. _

_There was no time to catch his breath. Suddenly, Ryuu was in front of him, attacking him fiercely, relentlessly, untiringly… It took all of Frey's strength to keep his body upright as he moved, ducked, and deflected one sharp blade after another. _

_But he could not dodge everything for very long. _

"_Damn!" Frey cursed as Ryuu finally penetrated his meager defense to land a quick blow on his chest. He fell down, gasping for breath. The enemy towered above him, looking frustrated and… _

…_and in enormous agony…_

_And the bare truth finally penetrated Frey's head. At that moment, he knew that regardless of Ryuu's apathetic façade, the man was hurting too. He was wounded too – in more ways than physical – and Frey knew, just _knew_, that he had a chance. He could still do it. Ryuu was not as strong as he looked…definitely not as indestructible as he seemed… _

_Hope flooded his veins and with renewed strength, Frey pushed forward, putting all his remaining power in another attack…and another…and another… Taken off guard, Ryuu faltered…reacted a second too late…dropped one weapon as he tried to ward off Frey's attacks…_

_Seizing the opportunity, Frey readied his sword and— _

_Ryuu fell down with a cry of pain. Frey paused, bewildered. He had not done anything yet. Was this an act? No, he contradicted himself, Ryuu wouldn't use a low tactic like that. Besides, the man looked genuinely hurt._

_Cautiously, Frey stepped closer. His instinct was telling him that this was his chance, that he could deliver the final blow and end everything at last. But he just couldn't bring himself to strike a man who was down. _

_He was about to regret his decision._

"_Ryuu…?" he asked tentatively._

_One second, the man was kneeling on the ground, head bowed. The next moment, he was standing dangerously close to Frey, a hand clasped on his shoulder. _

_A metallic gleam. Ryuu's other hand swung upward in a quick, forceful jab._

_Pain. Frey stared down in surprise and disbelief as a scarlet splotch slowly blossomed across his chest. _

_Darkness. Frey blinked. Ryuu's face faded in and out of his vision, but he knew the man was still before him, holding him, arms wound tightly around his body. Ryuu leaned forward and whispered, in a voice of utter despair that Frey almost did not recognize it:_

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" _

_And Frey failed to understand. But what did it matter when he was about to die?_

_Frey drifted away, oblivious to everything – to Ryuu's silent anguish, to the cold wind blowing against his face, to the weakening of his own heartbeat, to the blood that slowly dripped down his arms…the blood that converged into a red pool around his feet…_

* * *

Wolfram awoke suddenly, not knowing exactly what to feel. For a few beats, he remained motionless, listening to the sound of his own breathing, relieved to find that he was still _alive_…

"Wolf? Oh good, you're awake." Damien's face hovered above him. "I brought dinner. The innkeeper must really like us. He said we were his first customers in almost _fifteen_ years. Imagine that." He sat at the side of the bed, a food-laden tray on his lap, and smiled at Wolfram. "If he wanted more customers, he shouldn't have built an inn in the middle of nowhere."

Wolfram slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. "If he hadn't, we wouldn't find a place to stay."

"But _fifteen _years Wolf…!"

Wolfram smiled. "Fifteen years is not too long for a Mazoku."

Damien grimaced. "Oh yeah…I forgot…" He pointed vaguely at the tray. "Er…food?"

Wolfram nodded and accepted a piece of bread from the other boy. He broke a small piece, chewed it slowly, swallowed, and made a face. It tasted like…blood…

"Are you okay?"

"No," Wolfram admitted, knowing that it was futile to lie to his companion, "I've been dreaming…as usual."

"Oh." Damien perked up, putting the tray aside to grab a parchment and a quill from the bedside table. "So what's the next chapter in the life of Frey Lombard?"

Wolfram chuckled in amusement. It was a running joke between them – a diversion to make his dreams and visions slightly less unsettling. Wolfram had been dreaming a lot these past days, and his hallucinations had reached a whole new level of eeriness and intensity, so much so that he would be unconscious for hours on end, just seeing visions of people, places, and events from what he now accepted as his previous life. He guessed this onslaught of memories was the result of the completion of his first "task," as this started just a day after they reached the borders of Shin Makoku.

Damien had made meticulous notes of everything that Wolfram had started to remember – from Frey's meeting with Ryuu, to the two men's various escapades, up to the falling out that happened between them at the time of the annihilation of the former's entire clan. Damien referred to his notes as his 'book' and he had even made a pastime out of creating various ridiculous titles for it, the latest being 'The Highly Ill-Fated Life of Frey Lombard.'

Damien asked, hand poised over a likely-looking paragraph, "So what happened this time?"

Wolfram understood how awkward it must be for Damien to hear these strange stories, especially since it involved the brother he so strongly hated. But the boy listened anyway, and Wolfram could not be any more grateful.

He answered without much emotion, "I just died."

Damien froze. "I beg your pardon?"

"I meant I just saw Frey dying. Ryuu killed me—him."

Damien regarded him carefully before responding. "That's…gruesome."

"Not really," Wolfram said, "It was fast…Ryuu did it quickly…"

"How did he do it?"

Wolfram frowned, concentrating on the dream he just had. "We were fighting. Like a duel. And then…I hesitated." He swallowed hard as the succeeding images came to his mind. "Ryuu lost his sword…but he had a knife."

Damien looked somewhat revolted. "He stabbed you?"

"Yes. But like I said, it was fast."

Damien was silent for a moment. Then he demanded angrily, crumpling the parchment in his hand into a ball and tossing it forcefully against the wall, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Wolfram asked, confused and a bit alarmed at his companion's sudden aggression.

"Defend him. Make excuses for him," the other boy answered tersely, "You just saw the guy killing somebody – someone who had once been you. I don't understand how you could still rationalize his actions like that."

Wolfram did not bother denying. "It's just that he looked so…devastated…"

"So he had a shred of humanity left in him to feel that way," Damien spat, "So what? It doesn't change the fact that he killed Frey. It doesn't change the fact that he's here, messing up your life _again_. It doesn't change _anything_."

"I know…it's just that…there's something I don't understand…" Wolfram tipped his head back on the pillows. "Why was he so adamant that I – I mean, Frey – had to die…? But then why did he look so…crushed…after he killed me?"

"He should be," Damien declared vindictively, "He's a monster."

Wolfram said thoughtfully, "I don't know. It's just that…I feel as if there's something more…something that I just have to remember…If I could just remember…"

"You just saw Frey dying. Wouldn't the memories end there?"

Wolfram shook his head. "That girl said that she had two more fragments for me, so I think there's something more…"

"How could you be so sure?"

In answer, Wolfram let out a frustrated sigh. "That's just it – I can't be sure! Damn her. I hate this! I hate trying to make sense out of this…this mess of memories!"

Damien replied wryly, still a bit incensed but also a lot calmer now, "Maybethat girl thought that you'd have fun deciphering them."

Wolfram muttered with venom, "I _hate_ her."

"Well, looks like you will have to put up with her for a while longer. She has two more tasks for you, right?"

"I know," Wolfram grumbled resentfully, "I just wish I knew who she really is…what she's really planning. Why did she send me out here? What was I supposed to do n—?"

He was interrupted by a loud, groaning sound as the roof, the posts, and the wooden ceiling started to shake violently. The room seemed to be moving from side to side, as if they were atop a stormy ocean, being repeatedly struck by a giant wave. Somewhere near him, Damien cried out his name. Before Wolfram could muster the proper state of mind to feel anxious or afraid about the situation, everything came to a standstill.

He blinked. Damien had somehow ended up in front of him, his left hand slung over Wolfram's waist, their foreheads touching. Various bits of food and wooden utensils lay about them in a scattered mess.

"Earthquake…?" Damien asked, looking around the now-stationary room in bewilderment.

"Maybe…" said Wolfram, beginning to feel uncomfortable at his companion's proximity. Damien's face was just so close that Wolfram could almost…kiss him. He flushed at the thought. "Er…Damien…could you…?"

It was Damien's turn to blush, and he retreated immediately. "Sorry."

None of them spoke for a while, both visibly embarrassed for some reason. This had been happening a lot lately, this discomfort over any unintended form of physical contact. It was Damien who eventually broke the silence. "Look…I don't like this."

Wolfram inched away, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the other boy. "Like what?"

"Me acting awkwardly every time I get too near you. You behaving uneasily every time _you_ get too near _me._"

Wolfram's face burned even more. He understood what the other boy was talking about but he refused to acknowledge it. In a last ditch attempt to make the situation more bearable, he said, "It's not really _that_ awkward—"

"It is," Damien said, and as if to stress his point, he shifted closer, "And I guess we should talk about that." He paused, took a breath and said, "Wolf, I like you. A lot."

Wolfram did not reply. He wasn't entirely blind to the boy's feelings towards him, but he had not really given much thought about it because he had never counted on Damien telling him – confessing to him – upfront. Damien just wasn't the type who would actually do something like that – especially since he knew perfectly well that Wolfram was in love with somebody else.

But Damien had just defied this assumption, leaving Wolfram stupefied and a little bit anxious. He just sat dumbly on his side of the bed while the color of his face reached a darker hue of red. First Yuuri, then Damien. Why did wimpy people like them suddenly start behaving so boldly? Has the world gone mad?

In the face of Wolfram's speechlessness, Damien continued, "But despite that, I'm not going to…to jump you or…or force you into doing…anything…" At that, the boy's face heat up to match Wolfram's. He stuttered his next words, quickly losing whatever measure of confidence he had gathered. "So…t-there is a-absolutely…nothing to…be e-embarrassed or worried about…because I'm not really planning t-to…sneak in w-when you're asleep…and—"

"Okay stop!" Wolfram cried, alarmed at the turn the conversation had taken. "I think I get the idea."

"Sorry!" cried Damien, "What I'm trying to tell you is that I wasn't thinking of doing _that _with you…I mean I was but I wasn't planning on actually doing—"

"Damien!" Wolfram shouted, pitching forward to shake the boy's shoulders. "You have to stop!"

"I know!" the boy wailed, "I shouldn't have said that…I was just…just trying to tell you that I think about you all the time but I'm not—"

"_Damien!_" Wolfram howled in near despair. Everything had gone beyond awkward already; this was now terribly, undeniably, and intolerably _mortifying_. Wolfram could almost see the end of the peaceful companionship they had enjoyed these past weeks…the demise of their friendship…

Damien must have been thinking of the same things too, for he let out another long breath then said in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry…but I really do like you. But I'm not planning on doing anything about it, and I'm not expecting you to like me in return—"

"But I like you," corrected Wolfram, withdrawing his hands from the other boy's shoulders. "You're my friend—"

Damien gave him a stern glare. "You know what I mean."

Wolfram quailed immediately and he muttered in an uncharacteristically meek voice, "Right…"

"Anyway, I was trying to tell you that I know how you feel about Yuuri-Heika, and I completely understand so you don't need to worry about it. I know where I stand."

"And where do you stand?" Wolfram asked, his interest piqued.

Damien regarded him for a moment before answering his question with a question of his own. "You said you liked me too, right? May I know why?"

"Because…because you're…interesting…" Wolfram cringed at the description he had just uttered and he rushed to explain, "I mean, you initially came across as this spoiled, hardheaded child who doesn't seem to care about anything—"

Damien instantly took offense. "Child?"

Wolfram pressed on, "You're young but you have suffered through a lot of terrible things. Yet in spite of it all, you still have this certain gentleness…this certain kindness. You pretend that you don't care so much about the throne but I could see that you really want the best for your country. You act as if you care only about yourself, but it's not really true…" He paused, knowing that he was about to wander into a more sensitive territory. "And even now, you say that you hate your brother, but I think deep down, you are still concerned about him. Deep down, you're just compassionate…just like…Yuuri."

Damien replied with an injured smile, "That bit about my brother aside, I could stroke my ego and agree to everything else. So going back to your question…I think _that_ answers it."

"That?" Wolfram asked, mystified.

"The last part," the other boy explained with a brave attempt at another smile, "You like me because I remind you of him. Yuuri-Heika."

Wolfram stopped, a bit unnerved at the realization that the other boy had spoken the truth. "I'm…I'm sorry…" he murmured in regret, "You're really a good friend Damien, and I trust you. But you're not—"

"Him," Damien finished, "I told you – I know where I stand."

Wolfram could not think of anything to say to that. On an impulse, he leaned forward and put both arms around the other boy's neck, drawing the latter in a tight embrace.

A gesture of apology and gratitude and eternal friendship – about the only things that Wolfram could offer.

* * *

Of the various skills and abilities that Shori was so proud to have, he was frustrated to find that none of it – absolutely _nothing_ – is of use to him at his current predicament. Though he was often described as a genius in almost any known field, he realized to his chagrin that his giftedness could not help him solve his present problems.

One such problem was staring at him in the eye, in the guise of an angry mob of Francian villagers who had cornered him in a dark corner of the woods. Shori was quickly realizing how utterly inadequate his intelligence was in his situation as a fugitive.

Shori stared at his would-be assailants. The hatred was very evident in the way they looked at him and jostled him until he was completely trapped – his back against a tree, surrounded on all sides with no means of breaking away. A burly man at the front of the crowd stepped forward with a swagger.

"What are you doing here, Mazoku? What are you up to this time?"

That was easy enough to answer, although Shori knew that the man and his cohorts would neither like nor believe the response – that he was not up to anything and that he was just trying to escape from their country.

After using Antoine as a temporary hostage, Shori had managed to break out of the Francian castle with much havoc and commotion that he was sure that news of his "feat" must have already reached Shin Makoku and every other country in between by now. Notwithstanding the bad publicity and even worse political repercussions that his actions had instigated, Shori hoped that the news had reached Yuuri, and that his little brother had somehow figured out that Shori was involved.

Upon his escape, Shori had taken Antoine to the woods, where Leila eventually caught up with them. A short physical confrontation ensued between Leila and him, but ended quickly when Antoine flung himself in the middle and assertively demanded that they stop acting like children. Both Shori and Leila were too shocked at the king's outburst that they immediately ceased throwing punches at each other.

"STOP!" Antoine had roared out, much to Shori and Leila's incredulity, "This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Leila quickly recovered from her surprise. "Antoine, this man just _abducted_ you…!"

"Because you won't help me leave!" Shori immediate shot back, "I don't see any other way around it!"

"You have no _right_—"

"Look," Shori said impatiently, "I have no plans of taking your precious king anywhere else. I got what I wanted – I got out of the castle. We can part ways here – you go your own way and I shall be on mine."

Leila snarled, "It's not that simple—!"

"Yes it is," Shori answered, "I got out. And since a lot of people saw me take your king hostage, he won't be held liable for my escape. You can both go back with your dignities intact and—"

"—and we shall be absolved from any suspicion that we were consorting with the Mazoku," Antoine continued shrewdly, "Is that what you were aiming for?"

Shori nodded. "Yes. Now you could have your people's trust back."

"That is insane!" Leila exclaimed, "Don't you understand that you have just given the Elders a convenient excuse to declare war on the Mazoku?"

Shori had thought of that. "I had the impression that they were determined to go to war anyway."

"And so you think that you'd just go ahead and make it easier for them to do so?"

"It's a risk," Shori admitted, "But I couldn't think of any other way. I had to get out of there. I have to get to Shin Makoku. My brother _needs _me."

"Your brother," Leila sneered, "will _loathe_ you for bringing war to his doorstep. You have placed him and his entire kingdom in grave danger, and I doubt that he will _ever_ forgive you for that!"

"Leila!" Antoine cried reproachfully, "That is enough!"

"But—!"

"Enough," said the Francian king with finality. He turned to Shori. "I understand your sentiments Lord Shori, but I'm afraid Leila is right. Things are bad enough as it is, but with this? With all due respect, I do not think that my being held hostage by you will be enough to regain the confidence and trust of the Elders."

"I know…but I was hoping that you'd at least use this opportunity and _try_…"

Leila interjected, "I think it would be easier if we just capture you once more and present you to the Elders."

Shori ignored the woman's sarcastic suggestion. "I'm begging you, Heika…"

Antoine did not say anything. After a few beats, he said, "At the end of this forest, you will come across a river. Follow it until the source and you will find yourself in a small town. From there, you can get a boat to Shou Shimaron."

It took Shori a few seconds to realize that the king was giving him specific instructions as to how he could get out of Francia. "Thank you," he said, relieved, "Thank you very much, Heika."

Antoine nodded to accept his gratitude, but the look on his face suggested that he did not have much self-confidence with what Shori wanted him to do next. Beside the king, his wife pursed her lips in blatant dissatisfaction but otherwise did not speak again.

That was the last time that Shori saw either of them. After that, he had made his way on foot to the edge of the forest and had found the town the Francian king had mentioned. He managed to hide his features and keep a low profile for a few days, just listening in on the people's conversations. From there, he learned that Antoine had been partly successful in obviating any plans of war. At least the Francian armies had not been mustered for any purpose, and the battleships along the coasts have not been mobilized. But of course Antoine could not change the people's opinions about the Mazoku. Nor could he exonerate Shori of the things the latter had done to escape. And so Shori was forced to hide amongst the humans and wait for a boat to take him away from this hostile land.

But inevitably, the villagers had started to grow suspicious of him – suspicious enough to trap him while he was on his way to the harbor. Looking back, Shori would have to admit that he had been stupid and careless. He had been too excited to learn that a boat was coming tonight that he failed to keep up his act, failed to be alert enough to know that he was being followed.

It was too late for regrets. With nowhere else to run, Shori steeled himself for whatever it was that the mob had in store for him. At that point, he was desperate enough to start blasting everyone out of his way with his Maryoku, but he was even robbed of that option by the Houseki stones that surrounded the village. Shori gritted his teeth in frustration. What was the point of having so much power when he couldn't even use it here?

Shori couldn't do anything about the situation now. He was going to miss the boat – his only means of escape – and he was about to be taken prisoner…_again_. Why do things always end up like this? How does he always end up with his back against a wall – helpless, powerless, and without any means of deliverance other than divine intervention?

But the gods seemed to have abandoned him a long time ago. And now, with nothing to stop the advance of the mad humans who were all obviously out for his blood, Shori couldn't help but feel an intense surge of hatred for everything and everyone that resides here in the other world. He hated Shinou for sending him away, hated these stupid, prejudiced humans for delaying his escape, hated Ryuu for starting this mess in the first place, hated Weisser for tricking him, hated Bob for dying, hated Murata for whatever role he played in this disaster…

Shori was about to add another name to the growing list of things that he hated about this world when out of the blue, something wet and heavy fell from above him. He struggled with this strange object for a moment before realizing that _it_ was a _he_. Somebody had inexplicably fallen out of the sky right on top of him – somebody who was clad in a familiar uniform, wet black hair plastered across his bespectacled face… Shori recognized who it was and his blood stirred with rage.

It was his little brother's friend. Murata Ken.

The villagers gasped out loud at this new person, and they all retreated with fast, wary steps. One of them exclaimed fearfully, "There's another one! Just how many of them are here?"

At the man's voice, Murata looked up, obviously confused. He coughed. "W-Where am I…?" Then he caught sight of Shori. "Shibuya's…older brother…?"

Shori would have loved to punch the sage in the face right then, but he shoved his murderous feelings aside and instead focused on using the latter's unexpected appearance to his advantage. These humans were quite smart, but they were also extremely superstitious. Shori knew from mingling among them for the past days that they had very medieval beliefs about the demon tribe. His suspicions were confirmed when the villagers started whispering to each other in quiet, petrified tones.

"Oi…this is bad…Maybe we should go back to the village…"

"Are you stupid? We can take on two Mazoku…"

"They're not just Mazoku…they're Soukoku! Look at their eyes…"

"Yeah…if there are others like them around…"

"There are no one else around…"

"How could you be so sure? Aren't Mazoku supposed to be able to turn invisible in the night?"

"That's not true—"

"—and some, like the Soukoku, could kill with their black eyes—"

"That's preposterous—"

Shori listened intently to their utterances. Most of the villagers were shooting terrified glances in his direction, and Shori decided that perhaps he could use their fear to orchestrate another escape.

He drew himself to his full height and addressed the crowd in a sinister whisper, "Leave me alone you filthy humans, or I shall tear you down to pieces. Leave now and you will be spared."

The villagers looked at each other apprehensively. Shori's empty threat seemed to work, but then the burly man at the front of the line called his bluff. "You're lying. Your kind cannot turn invisible! And even if you could do those kinds of things, you'd need Majutsu." The man smirked. "And we know that you couldn't use your Maryoku here now, could you?"

Shori stared unflinchingly at the man. With tremendous difficulty, he summoned a spark of his Maryoku and directed it at a spot between the man's feet, causing the latter to yelp in surprise. That small bit nearly drained Shori of all strength, but he maintained a stoic face and sneered at the crowd. "Couldn't I?"

His ploy worked. Most of the humans started to back away, but some stubbornly held onto their spots. Shori turned sharply to the hesitant villagers and gave a maniacal laugh. "Are you really sure that you should be staying here?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" one of them stuttered.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Shori pointed out, "Back to your village for instance? I seem to recall seeing a lot of women and children out there…_undefended_…"

The last word worked like magic. All at once, the villagers scrambled to get away. The few that remained did not look too keen about facing Shori and Murata on their own, and after hurling a number of rather obscene curses at the two, they also fled.

Shori waited for a few seconds before springing into action. He grabbed Murata by the elbow and half-dragged, half-shoved the sage away from that area. Ignoring the latter's questions and occasional cries of pain, Shori trudged on until they were safely out of harm's way.

Finally, Shori stopped. Behind him, Murata was down on his knees, breathing raggedly. With no more reason to stop himself from hurting the boy, Shori grabbed him by the collar.

Murata struggled against his grasp. "What…are…you…doing…?"

Shori loosened his hold on the sage's neck but did not release him just yet. He immediately demanded, "Where is Shinou? Where are Weisser and his friends? What have they done to Yuuri?"

Murata gaped at him. "How did you…?"

"ANSWER ME!" Shori shouted, desperation, anger, and fear mingling in his voice, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

* * *

Damien returned Wolfram's embrace and drowned himself in the moment. Despite his I-know-where-I-stand speech, it still stung a little to have the Mazoku confirm what Damien knew all along – that there wasn't anything he could do to sway the former's feelings for the Maou.

Damien laughed when he realized how desperate he might have sounded a while back. Desperation that hinted at his underlying reservoir of hope. Hope that Wolfram might return his feelings. He knew it was hopeless to start with, but then again, considering the things they had been through, the things Damien had sacrificed, the risks that they had both taken… Surely _those _should count for something.

Damien liked to think that his relationship with Wolfram had progressed beyond the level shared by casual acquaintances, into that enjoyed by old friends or young lovers. But he now found that he had deluded himself into believing into things that do not exist – that do not have any possibility of ever coming into fruition. Wolfram belonged with the Maou, and it will take more than somebody like him to break them apart.

Damien winced with shame as the things he had just said a while back replayed themselves in his mind. In retrospect, he shouldn't have confessed at all. He was, indisputably, a fool.

"What's so funny?" Wolfram asked, voice muffled against Damien's shoulder.

Damien suppressed another bout of laughter. "Me. I must have looked stupid."

The Mazoku chuckled, pulling away to grin at him. "You did."

"Hey!" Damien complained, releasing the boy reluctantly. "You just turned me down. You don't get to insult me."

Wolfram colored a little bit but otherwise managed to keep his composure. "I'm just being honest. You did look foolish…"

"Ouch."

They laughed at each other, but Damien found that it wasn't as easy as before…definitely not as carefree as their past banters had been. Though none of them might admit it, something else had vanished along with Damien's confession. Some form of intimacy that they had achieved as friends and traveling companions. Some level of solace that they had found with each other. Damien was really starting to regret having said all those things in the first place.

The laughter ended and Damien found himself struggling to restart the conversation. Wolfram seemed to be faring similarly, opening and closing his mouth without really saying anything. The color in the boy's cheeks has yet to fade, and despite his having already made a fool out of himself, Damien started to let his thoughts drift once again into forbidden territories.

He couldn't help but admire the effect a mere blush had made on Wolfram's pale face. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would feel like to touch the boy's face…to press his lips against his… Up close, Wolfram just looked so…beautiful…

Too late.

Damien was staring, and not until Wolfram had called out his name in a warning tone did he realize that he was doing it again. He was fantasizing again. And Wolfram knew it. Knew it and probably felt repulsed by it. The blood rushed back to Damien's face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, mentally pounding himself into a pulp for what could be perceived as an act of barefaced depravity.

"Pervert," Wolfram muttered, though Damien was relieved to note that the Mazoku's tone was more teasing than angry.

"Wolf, I—"

"Damien," the other boy interrupted firmly, "I understand, but it's less…disturbing…if you do not talk about it, okay?"

Damien nodded mutely. Once again, he found himself at a loss for something to say that it actually came as a thankful relief when the innkeeper suddenly barged through their door, wrinkled eyes literally sparkling with excitement.

"Sirs!" the old man yelled, "This is incredible! Did you feel that too?"

"Er…the earthquake?" asked Damien, aware of the innkeeper's oddities. The man looked like the type who would get keyed up over anything – be it a new customer or a natural disaster.

"That wasn't an earthquake!" said the innkeeper gleefully, "Several of them landed right _here_. Hah! What a sight they are!"

Damien shared a look of perplexity with Wolfram before turning back to the old man. "I beg your pardon? Who landed here?"

"Not who – what," the old man corrected. He paused for effect before finally gushing out, "_Dragons! _There are _dragons_ in _my_ yard!"

Damien shared another look with his companion – this time, one of dread and apprehension. Wolfram immediately got off the bed and rushed to the windows. As he stared down, the boy's expression changed from anxiety to one of utter confusion. Damien joined him and found himself mirroring his companion's emotions.

"Damien," Wolfram said in an undertone, "I think I'm seeing things again."

"Unfortunately," Damien answered, "I could see them too."

Down at the yard, a pack of dragons – almost seven or eight from the looks of it – were standing quite stiffly in a straight row. Each one had a rider on its scaly back, save for the two that were at the end of the line. As they watched, one rider descended from his steed and stood at attention directly below Damien and Wolfram's window. The rider bowed deeply.

"You could see this too?" asked Wolfram doubtfully.

"Yes…" Damien replied, "So…should we make a run for it?"

"We couldn't possibly outrun those…beasts."

Damien glanced at his companion. "You don't look worried."

Wolfram turned to him. "Neither do you."

"They said they're here for you," the innkeeper chimed in, drawing the two boys' attentions to him. "They said they came here to get you two."

"Wolf?" Damien asked, waiting for his companion's decision.

"I want to meet them," the Mazoku answered after some thought, "You don't mind, do you?"

Damien would have dearly loved to say no. He had a bad feeling about this, and given his past experiences, he was disinclined to place his trust on the people who were waiting for them downstairs. But Wolfram had already made a decision, and Damien knew he could no longer dissuade the former no matter how hard he tried. Besides, he suspected that Wolfram would probably just go on his own if he disagreed.

Against his better judgment, Damien nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

Wolfram nodded to him in appreciation, and together, they went down the stairs and out the inn's door.

Outside, the Ryuzoku waited silently.

* * *

Murata listened to Shori's livid words with mounting alarm and comprehension. Things were finally starting to make sense, and it only served to make the pain of Shinou's betrayal worse than it already is.

"I don't believe this!" Shori hissed at him, "You're telling me that you don't know anything about Shinou's plans?"

Murata shook his head. "I really don't. I went to confront him, and he just told me that I should find out for myself…and then he sent me here…"

"You're saying that he wanted us to meet?" scoffed Shori, "Why?"

In response, Murata asked, "What happened on earth, Shibuya's older brother? How did you know about Weisser?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You said Shibuya is in danger?" Murata pressed on, "Are you saying that Weisser is after him?"

"I don't trust you—"

Murata persisted. "What about Weisser's companions? Shibuya said that he saw one of them back on earth."

That caught Shori's attention. He burst out, "Which companion? What did he look like?"

"Why should I tell _you_?"

Shori growled, and for a minute, he looked like he was itching to place his hands around Murata's neck once again. "I don't have time for games, you bast—!"

"Neither do I," Murata said levelly, "So tell me what happened and I shall tell you everything that I know."

After a moment's thought, Shori relented with poor grace. "Fine!" He regarded Murata with a distrustful eye, "But you go first. What is happening to Yuuri?"

Murata sighed. Where should he start? He took a breath and started with the conflict about the Dai Shimaron throne, the visits of Lord Saralegui and Lord Damien Schwarz, the dragon attacks, and the Ryuzoku emerging. He paused for a while before trudging on with the arrival of Lord Damien's brother, that incident at the balcony, and finally, the moment that he encountered Saiga and realized who she really was.

Shori listened with unwavering attention, and by the time that Murata was done with everything, the expression on the former's face was as black as the night sky above them. "And?" Shori asked, "Who is Weisser exactly?"

That might seem like a simple question, but Murata knew that it was actually a complicated one to answer. He did his best to explain. "Weisser was…someone who used to work for a place called the Crypt of Souls. The Crypt is like a bridge between life and death – a place where the souls of the dead go. Weisser was a Soul Keeper."

"What's that?"

"A guardian of souls. They're basically the ones who run the Crypt."

Shori raised one skeptical eyebrow. "And you know for a fact that such a place exists?"

"Of course," Murata answered, "I've been there before."

"You've been there?" Shori repeated, distracted by that unexpected bit of information, "When?"

"A long time ago. Because…because of Shinou…" Murata looked away to hide his face. "When Shinou's soul was corrupted by Soushou, the Crypt intended to…to dispose of him. They said it was too dangerous to let his soul move on."

"And you intervened?" Shori presumed. "You stopped them?"

"I didn't," Murata answered honestly, "I understood that it was the best way to go, and I forced myself to accept that Shinou would be gone forever. It was a very…difficult time…knowing that I would never see him again."

"And then?"

"The Crypt changed their mind. They said that as long as Soushou is trapped inside the Forbidden Boxes, there is nothing to worry about."

Shori made another disapproving sound. "So they let Shinou live? But the seals on the Forbidden Boxes broke! You knew that they eventually would, and you didn't point that out?"

Murata frowned in remembrance. "I did know that but I…I was just so happy that Shinou would get to live longer…I never really lost hope that Shinou's soul might still be saved somehow."

"What did you do after that?"

"I made a deal with the Crypt. I asked them to let me help Shinou…to let me be with him."

Shori understood. "You asked for your memories."

Murata nodded. "My memories remained with me regardless of the times that I lived and died. It was not an existence that I would have chosen for myself, but I was ready to live like that for as long as it takes – until Shinou is either saved…or destroyed."

"That's…" Shori left the sentence hanging.

"…stupid?" Murata supplied wryly.

"A bit," Shori admitted, "So how did Weisser fit into all of this?"

A shadow came over Murata's face at the mention of the name. "I don't know the details. All I know is that Weisser was banished from the Crypt for stealing a soul. He disappeared along with it for many years. The Crypt found him later…" He cringed as the memories of his encounter with Weisser resurfaced – of bloodied faces and severed limbs, of burning bodies and weeping souls…

"Oi, you okay?"

Murata nodded slowly and continued, "They found Weisser in a place called Raven Port. He…he apparently took that soul there…and as expected, things soon got out of control…"

"Hold up," said Shori, "Where is this place? Raven Port?"

"It's a place specially given to the Ryuzoku – the dragon tribe. They used to be one of the prominent tribes here along with the Mazoku, the Shinzoku, and the humans."

"Used to be?"

"They were very nearly annihilated. Like I said, Weisser took the corrupted soul there, and I guess he eventually lost control of it. The Crypt intervened too late. When they got there, that monster had managed to wipe out almost a third of the population. It was…horrible…all those people dead…all their souls gone…"

Shori asked, eyes narrowed, "What were you doing there in the first place?"

"Shinou," Murata said as a response, "He had…strong…ties with the Ryuzoku. He was the one who originally found them…who discovered their existence. This was before he was totally consumed by Soushou. He befriended one, and together, they united the Ryuzoku…"

"He seems to be into a lot of things," Shori commented, "That Shinou."

"He thinks he could change the world," Murata replied with a melancholy smile, "He has this compulsion to control everything around him. He thinks he could make things better if he knew everything that is going on…if he could influence things…even in little ways…"

"That doesn't give him the right to interfere in people's lives," Shori stated, "He's not a god."

"Not to you," said Murata, "But he certainly is to some people."

"You included?" Shori asked shrewdly.

Murata smiled but otherwise ignored the statement. "Anyway, I went to Raven Port as a favor to Shinou. But by the time I got there, everything was almost destroyed. To make matters worse, Weisser eluded capture and escaped once again with that soul."

"This soul…this monster…that you keep talking about, who is he exactly?"

"I don't know much about him," said Murata, "I do know that his soul is severely corrupted, but I don't know how he ended up that way. The Crypt said that he was a mere aberration – something that resulted from one of their experiments." He added thoughtfully, "I'm actually surprised that Weisser managed to keep him under control for so many centuries. Corrupted souls often do not last that long. Most kill themselves at a very young age. Some lose their minds at puberty. Those who do survive to adulthood just end up dead sooner or later."

Shori frowned. "Are there many of them?"

"They're actually rare because there are not too many conditions that would corrupt a soul beyond repair or salvation. Plus, the Crypt regulates all souls, particularly those which had started to corrode. It's the Keepers' task to examine the souls prior to their rebirth and report any sort of deviation to their superior. If they think a soul is hopelessly damaged, they…break it."

"Break?"

Murata replied, "It's a term they use to refer to the complete annihilation of a soul. They have people called Breakers who are tasked to destroy souls completely. But even beings like them are exceptionally rare. I even heard rumors that they have to be created."

"So why is Weisser here now?" asked Shori, "What does he want here?"

"You tell me," answered Murata, "That's about everything I know, so it's your turn." He leaned forward expectantly. "Now tell me, how did you meet Weisser? How did he get into Shin Makoku? Does Bob know about this? What exactly happened back there?"

"Well," Shori answered grimly, "for starters, Bob is dead."

* * *

_A gleam of silver…_

Ryuu wasn't entirely sure why he was seeing this again. This moment had been the most devastating part of his existence, and given the choice, he did not want to witness this over and over again.

_The sound of steel clashing against steel…_

Great. He was reliving that memory again. That fight…

_Feet shifting against the ground…_

Had he been a masochist, Ryuu thought that he might have enjoyed the images being replayed inside his head. But he was prone to pain too. And this…this memory…was just beyond the amount that he could tolerate…

_Pain in his chest…_

Yes…he started feeling _that_ in the middle of the fight. That hunger. A sign that he was slipping out of control…

_Time running out…_

Ryuu was aware of it. A few minutes more and he would lose himself again. His mind would not be his own, and it might take a long time for him to regain his senses…

_The patter of approaching feet…_

Instinctively, he flitted to the right, avoiding death by a mere inch.

_A determined slash…_

Maybe he should let himself die, Ryuu mused, evading another attack. But as soon as the thought of what his death would result to, he scrapped the idea aside and focused on staying alive.

_Pain in his chest…_

Ryuu winced. That feeling again. Why did it have to happen now?

_A series of attacks…_

Damn. He was being pushed back. His chest throbbed excruciatingly, and he fell down with a cry…

_Panic…_

He was going to lose. He couldn't lose. Not to him. He couldn't allow _him_ to succeed.

_The feel of cold metal against his palm…_

His opponent had stopped…hesitated…called out his name… 'Now!' Ryuu's mind screamed, 'End it now!'

_A quick jab…_

Ryuu moved before he could change his mind. He pushed the knife in his opponent's chest, penetrating through skin, bone, muscles, and a fiercely beating heart…

_Red…_

It was over.

_Blood… _

It was really over.

_Blood on his hands…_

Ryuu could almost feel the life draining away from his opponent's limp form…

_Frey's blood…_

And the magnitude of what he had just done hit him. He had done what he needed to do. Frey was dying.

_Frey dying in his arms…_

Frey was slipping away, and Ryuu struggled with his grief. He started to apologize but he doubted whether Frey could even hear him.

_A fading heartbeat…_

Ryuu slumped down wearily, still clinging onto Frey's body. It was over, but Ryuu knew that it was far from the end. Frey's death was just the beginning. And now that he had found him again, Ryuu knew that it was finally time…

_Time…_

With that single word ringing through his ears, Ryuu awoke with a start.

* * *

Thank you to yuuram2fangirl, lilgurlanima, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, pikeebo, and JescaFish for reviewing the last chapter: Your reactions/messages/comments are truly invaluable to my progress and motivation in writing this story.

Let's see…Saiga versus Saralegui? An encounter between the two of them would certainly be interesting, wouldn't you agree? I also had a lot of fun writing that conversation between Sara and Yuuri, so I'm glad I had some positive response to that. The last part regarding Ryuu goes out to JescaFish who wanted to know more about him. (No offense taken at your question, and to answer that, well…I guess that is entirely up to you as the reader. But we _are_ already moving towards the end.)

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 23: Into the Dragon's Claws

**Chapter 23: Into the Dragon's Claws**

* * *

_Frey had never feared death. _

_Considering his line of work, he considered death as a constant companion and an inevitable end, but never a voluntary act or a terrifying option. To him, death was an undesirable part of life, but it was not something that he would shun or run away from. His father had always told him that dying was not a problem as long as one had adequately prepared for it. 'No regrets Frey,' Lord Garez had always said, 'Live with no regrets and you won't be afraid to die.'_

_Frey remembered his father's words with painful clarity, but he was finding it a bit difficult to heed the advice at the moment. He just had so many things that he couldn't let go, so many fatal mistakes he couldn't forget, so many regrets… _

_And therein lies the problem. With all the things that had happened, he just couldn't forgive himself. His remorse was like a large chain, weighing him down and preventing him from moving on._

_He just couldn't forget. He just couldn't forgive. Not himself. Not Ryuu._

_But it was too late. _

_He had lost._

_He was dead._

_He couldn't do anything about it now…_

…_couldn't he?_

* * *

"Who are they?"

It was a question that was on everybody's minds, but nobody had dared ask it aloud for fear of being harshly rebuked by the older Riders. But curiosity had finally gotten the best out of one young man, and he repeated his question, addressing it to nobody in particular, "Who are they?"

Everyone knew without elaboration that "they" referred to the two strangers that the scouts had just brought along with them. The young Rider found it highly unusual to have outsiders around, but everybody tolerated the two strangers' presence. Even the fiercest Riders who were usually the first to express their disgust over any outsider stepping inside their camp, were all oddly tight-lipped about the situation. As with the other Ryuzoku his age, the young man was confused. They were told all their lives that they should not communicate with somebody outside the clan. So why were these people brought here?

"They're the Master's visitors," somebody answered him in a hushed tone, "So don't go near them, and don't ask any more questions."

The Master. That should be reason enough to quench his curiosity. No matter how out of the norm the others' behaviors were, those two simple words should suffice to explain everything. The Master. The Master's word was absolute. Nobody dared go against the Master.

The young Rider had only seen the Master twice in his lifetime – once when he was just five or six, when he had made the pledge to devote his life to the Master's service, and then once again, a few weeks ago, when the Master had returned to them after almost a decade of desertion.

Most were admittedly not enthusiastic about the Master's return. After all, almost everyone had given up on him. In fact, they were already looking forward to finding a new Master – somebody who would lead them out of their suffering and rebuild the clan to its former glory. One of the older Riders – Lynch – had located somebody who could potentially be a Dragon Master. He said in his last message to the clan that he had found that person in Shin Makoku and would be bringing this new Master back with him.

But then…Lynch had died. They all felt it, although no one was the least bit surprised about it. Lynch was weak just like the rest of them. But in his weakened state, he was still deemed to be the strongest – the one most likely to survive long enough to go on this critical mission. And Lynch had not failed them. Lynch had done his job well. All that was left was to send another Rider in his stead to complete the mission. But just when they were about to come to a decision about whom to send, the Master returned.

Mere hours into the day he returned, the Master had started deploying Tamers out into the forests with instructions to gather as many dragons as they could. Then he started sending Riders out into the Francian countryside, purportedly to gather "supplies." Two days later, they all found themselves packing up and flying to the territories of Caloria.

They knew nothing of the Master's plans. They just obeyed, because there was nothing else to do but that. The Master's word was law. Nobody could disobey the Master. Not that nobody tried.

One night some weeks before, a small band of Riders did what nobody had ever done before – confront the Master. In full view of the others, they challenged the Master's motivations for coming back and accused him of using the clan to achieve some hidden personal agenda. The group seemed to have more to say, but after the first few sentences, the Master idly flicked something at all of them. Seconds later, they all fell over – dead.

The Master had not even moved from his spot.

The young man tried to shake the images of the dead Riders out of his mind, but he was only partly successful. Ryuzoku die all the time, but it was the young man's first time to witness somebody dying at the hands of another from within the clan, and at the hands of their leader at that.

But the older men were quick to assure him. The Master does not kill needlessly, they said. They claimed that the Master was actually kind. The Master would not kill anyone else as long as they all follow his orders.

And so along with the rest of the clan, the young man followed. The Master led them to Shou Shimaron, and after parting ways with him there, he instructed them all to meet him in Shin Makoku – the land of the demon tribe.

They all obediently traveled through the human mountains for days on end until they reached the territories of the Mazoku. They hesitated at the borders for a few days, for they were well aware of the demon tribe's extensive military force, but fear of the Master's wrath overpowered their inhibitions and enabled them to push forward. Even with the Master's absence, everybody was afraid of going against his orders. The Master wanted them in Mazoku soil, and so they would do anything to make that happen.

And so finally, they reached their destination. They made it. But what were they supposed to do here? The young man knew that everybody was wondering about the same thing. Are they going to attack? But that would be nearly impossible. Even with the dragons, their numbers were not nearly enough to go against an army of well-fed, well-trained, element-wielding Mazoku. Are they going to kidnap or assassinate somebody? There were whispers of several people that the Master would want to see dead – like the Mazoku king for instance. But as of the moment, there were no new directives as to what they would be doing next.

Just as everyone was wondering if their Master had already changed his mind about whatever it was that he wanted to do in Shin Makoku, they received a message ordering a troop to fly back out to a place somewhere in the borders. Save for the troop, nobody else knows what that order was about. And then, after a half day of guessing and speculating, the scouts returned – bringing two people along with them.

The young man observed the visitors curiously. They were obviously wealthy, judging from the expensive-looking traveling clothes that they were clad in. They were both nearly of the same height, roughly the same age, but definitely not from the same race. One of the visitors had eyes and hair the color of the earth, while the other had hair the color of gold and eyes reminiscent of polished emeralds. The latter was undeniably a Mazoku, while the former was…human?

Perhaps sensing that he was being stared at, one of the visitors glanced up to meet his scrutiny. The young man flinched. For a brief second, he thought he saw the Master's face – there was a bit of resemblance there – but then the moment passed, and all he saw was the visitor's hostile features…

"Stop staring!" hissed somebody from beside him, nudging him on the side for good measure. "Come on, the Tamers need us."

The young man immediately averted his gaze and moved to follow his companion. As he turned away, he distinctly heard one of the strangers – the fair-haired one – say:

"Damien? Are you okay?"

The one who looked a little like the Master – the one called Damien – replied in a tone that was meant to be reassuring but just came across as edgy and uncomfortable, "Yes…I was just thinking…"

"I'm sorry about this…"

"I told you not to apologize, Wolfram…"

"I know but—"

"Don't. I don't need—"

The voices faded. The young Rider glanced over his shoulder just in time to witness the two visitors being led away. _Damien and Wolfram_, he repeated inside his head. At least now he knows their names. But that still doesn't answer his question.

Who are they exactly? And more importantly, what are they doing here?

* * *

Yuuri wasn't sure why he was so nervous.

By all means, there was no reason why he should feel any sort of anxiety at the present situation. It was not as if his life was on the line or something. He was just about to talk to the enigmatic Lord Maximilian Schwarz, and if anything else, he should strive to appear strong and confident if he wanted to get the man's cooperation.

The only other person who looked as nervous as him was Saiga. The girl had both arms around Yuuri's, clinging to him with an air of desperation that Yuuri could understand all too well. He knew what it felt like to be thrown into a strange world, and he could empathize with the girl's need to cling onto somebody for support – much like a drowning person's need for a buoy while adrift in the vast ocean. Yuuri felt lucky that he had Conrad to play that role for him when he was first flushed into Shin Makoku all those years ago, and now that somebody else needed that same level of support, he was more than willing to give it.

Yuuri said soothingly, "You don't need to come, Saiga-san…"

"I want to," said the girl, "I don't want to be left alone here."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuuri doubtfully, and when Saiga nodded, he said in concession, "Okay. But you don't need to worry. Everything will be fine."

"I know."

Yuuri squeezed the girl's arm in a silent show of sympathy. He was about to say something kind to further reassure his companion when somebody from behind him cleared his throat loudly.

"Shall we proceed?" asked Gwendal irately, "Or would you two like a little more time to chat?"

Yuuri bit back a retort. He could feel that the general had an issue with Saiga's presence as well as with Yuuri's treatment of her, but this acerbic, gloomy attitude was starting to get on Yuuri's nerves. For the time being though, he let Gwendal's comment pass and nodded to the guards to open the door for them.

It was extremely dark inside, with the candles unlit and all the curtains drawn shut. The only illumination came from the smoldering pieces of log that lay neglected on the fireplace. Leave it to Lord Maximilian to impose his personality in a room. Even the bare walls seemed to ooze with his characteristic eeriness. The overall atmosphere made Yuuri feel as if he had just entered a dangerous animal's lair.

He stopped at the threshold, eyes adjusting to the dark. Then a voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Lord Maximilian was seated at the center of the room, seeming to shine a little in the darkness that Yuuri couldn't understand for a moment how he failed to immediately notice the man's presence.

"Lord Maximilian?" he asked tentatively.

"Call me Ryuu," said the man, "Do take a seat Heika."

Yuuri was about to say thank you, but then he caught himself. Behind him, Gwendal grunted in disapproval, Gunter made a warning sound at the back of his throat, and Conrad called out his name in a soft, cautioning tone. Yuuri didn't need those to make him realize that he had just unwittingly given Lord Maximilian the upper hand by allowing the latter to order him inside his own territory. But there was no way around it. To save face, Yuuri took his seat without comment, guiding Saiga to sit alongside him. Lord Maximilian looked amused for some reason, his strange white eyes flitting back and forth between Yuuri and Saiga.

"So we meet once again, Maou-Heika."

"Yes," answered Yuuri, "I was very surprised to see you here…er…Lord Max—"

"It's Ryuu," the man corrected, "I'd prefer to be called by that name."

Yuuri seethed in silence. The man just did it again – interrupt him and impose his will on him. Although he couldn't see Gwendal, Yuuri was sure that the general's eyes were rolling in exasperation right about then.

"Ryuu," Yuuri said experimentally. Saying the name aloud felt a bit strange. "So would you mind telling us who you are exactly?"

"You jest, Heika," said Ryuu, smiling good-naturedly, "I'm fairly sure that you know everything there is to know about me by now. Surely your spies have taken every effort to dig up whatever information they could get about me. And if not, my little brother would have readily filled you in."

"Not really," Yuuri replied, hoping that he could play his cards right, "We do know enough to confirm the validity of your claim to the throne of Dai Shimaron. We know that you are Damien-san's brother. We know that you grew up in Dai Shimaron, but that you went abroad for your studies. We know that you returned to your country at least ten years ago. And…" He said the next words with emphasis, "We know what you did upon your return."

"Indeed?" Ryuu asked, a challenging glint in his eyes.

Yuuri nodded, his irritation at the man's relaxed demeanor shadowed all his anxieties. "You killed your parents."

Ryuu did not even flinch. He even had the gall to smirk at him. "Yes, that was unfortunate."

Yuuri frowned at the man's reaction. "You don't deny it?"

"You want me to?"

"This isn't a joke," snapped Yuuri, seriously annoyed, "You just admitted that you _murdered_ your own parents—!"

"And why is this relevant to the topic at hand?" Ryuu parried, "Weren't we supposed to talk about the conditions of my return to Dai Shimaron?"

"Gee, I don't know," said Yuuri sarcastically, "Maybe it's the fact that I couldn't allow a murderer to go free and become king of another country."

Ryuu looked unfazed. "Now that is very touching. Who would ever believe that the Maou cares this much for an enemy kingdom?"

Yuuri ignored the jibe. Instead, he pushed on with his inquiry. "And what about the dragons? Do you also admit that you are the leader of the Ryuzoku?"

"Damien told you that?"

"Your uncle did, actually. Before he was…murdered."

"Really?" said Ryuu, "Interesting."

"Well?" asked Yuuri expectantly, "Don't you have anything to say to that?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Let me break it down for you then," said Yuuri testily, "Dragons have attacked Francia, Caloria, and even some parts of Shou Shimaron. Our scouts have spotted dragons inside our territories. I myself had been attacked by one. After your stunt that night with a dragon, you can't honestly expect us to believe that you don't have anything to do with these attacks."

Ryuu laughed. "Believe what you will, Heika."

"This isn't funny!" cried Yuuri, his patience running out, "People have _died_. People are still _dying_!"

"That isn't really my concern now, is it?"

"Look, I would really be grateful if you could take this seriously—"

"I am taking this seriously, Heika. If you could just get over your moral prejudices, perhaps you could do the same and we could finally get down to business."

Yuuri started to shake with the effort it took to rein in his fury. At that point, he was beginning to have a little more empathy for Damien Schwarz. He now understood how difficult it must be for the latter to grow up with a twisted brother like Ryuu. He swallowed hard, still unable to speak calmly.

Beside him, Saiga stirred and grasped his arm more tightly. She whispered worriedly, "Shibuya-kun…"

Yuuri forced a smile into his face. "I'm fine. It's fine," he told the girl reassuringly before turning his attention back to Ryuu. "So in essence, you were born and raised in this world. Then what were you doing on earth in the first place?"

"Visiting," the man replied with another maddening smile, "I had an old friend who lived there."

"And why did you bring Saiga-san here with you?"

For some reason, Ryuu's eyes danced with quiet laughter. "For fun. A woman is one of the world's oldest forms of entertainment. But I'm done with her so you could have her if you want."

Yuuri turned red – both from anger and humiliation. That was no way to talk about a girl, and certainly no way to talk to a king. But before Yuuri could reprimand him, Ryuu went on, "You seem to fit well together. I'd swap her for your fiancé anytime you want."

A nerve in Yuuri's brain seemed to snap, and before he knew what he was doing, he shook Saiga off and swung his freed arm forward to punch the infuriating man in the face. He connected with a satisfying smack as knuckles met with flesh and bone, drawing blood from the man's lips.

"Do not make fun of me," Yuuri warned in a low whisper, towering above the other man, "You don't know a _thing_ about me or Saiga-san or Wolfram."

Ryuu absorbed the blow for a second before retaliating with a quick punch to Yuuri's jaw. As easily as though he was just flicking away an irksome insect out of his face, he pushed Yuuri back towards Saiga. Yuuri touched his face tentatively, a little stunned. The man had moved so fast; Yuuri had not even seen him stir.

"Heika!"

"Shibuya-kun!"

Conrad and Gunter were beside him in an instant. Somewhere to his right, Saiga moved to clutch his arm once more.

It was Ryuu who towered above him this time. The man said in a dangerous tone, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. You might be surprised to learn just how much I know about you…and especially Wolfram." His lips lifted into a supercilious smile. "And I was not joking at all, Heika. I would be very happy to get him back, in whatever way possible."

Yuuri had yet to recover from his surprise, and in the tense moment that followed, Gwendal interjected. "Back?" the general repeated suspiciously, "What do you mean by that?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I meant exactly what I said."

"You know where Wolfram is?" asked Gwendal, "You know where he had gone off to?"

Ryuu was silent for a moment, his eyes flicking for an instant towards Saiga. Then he said tersely, "No, I don't."

Yuuri stood up to face the man, wincing at the pain that emanated from his jaw. "You better not have anything to do with Wolfram's disappearance, or I swear—"

"Swear to do what exactly, Heika?" Ryuu interrupted, "Surely you're not going to threaten me with imprisonment? Because the way I understand it, you can't keep me here for long, unless you want the armies of Dai Shimaron to march against yours. You can't very well risk that from happening, can you Heika?"

That was true, and Yuuri hated admitting that to himself. Finally, he conceded, "You're right, I can't – _wouldn't_ – detain you any longer. But I _could_ make your remaining days with us as miserable as possible."

"Torture?" laughed Ryuu, "You don't scare me, Maou-Heika. I know what you are capable of and _that _is definitely way over your head."

Yuuri glowered at the man. He hadn't been considering torture seriously, but now that Ryuu had just thrown it back into his face, Yuuri couldn't help but indulge in a rather violent mental picture of the said man burning at the stakes. "So that's it?" he asked crossly, "You won't tell me anything more?"

"We have nothing more to talk about, Heika."

"What about Wolfram?" Yuuri persisted, "He had been missing for _days_, together with your brother. Do you know where they are?"

Ryuu looked at him dryly. "You don't honestly believe that I'd tell you if I knew, do you?"

"No. I think…I think you'd enjoy watching me suffer…" Yuuri bit his lip, a bit surprised at himself for saying something so distrustful, but he knew somehow that he was right. He could feel it. The man _loathed_ him for some reason – a hatred so strong that it was almost tangible.

Yuuri stood to leave. He could recognize defeat when he sees it, and looking at Ryuu right then, he knew that it was no use to continue questioning the man. "Let's go," he told his companions, "We're done here."

Ryuu smiled at him – a mask of friendliness that concealed the menacing person within. "Nice to see you again, Maou-Heika."

Yuuri nodded. At the door, he paused and glanced back. "There's something I don't understand. You talk as if you know Wolfram very well, but I've never heard him mention you."

Ryuu's smile widened, and he said in a voice laden with meaning, "He might have just forgotten, Heika, but I'm pretty sure that he is starting to remember."

* * *

On the way out of Ryuu's room, Gwendal listened with apprehension to the last exchange between Yuuri and their mysterious prisoner. The man's responses, in spite of their obscurity, did nothing to clear Wolfram's name. If anything else, Ryuu's declaration of "getting Wolfram back" only threw a greater shadow of doubt over his little brother's character and intentions. Gwendal himself was starting to wonder whether Wolfram was as innocent as he initially believed him to be.

A few steps in front of him, the Maou stopped and breathed deeply, as if he had just taken a break from a fairly long marathon. Gwendal could see the signs of fatigue – both physical and mental – on the young king's face, and he instantly felt guilty for always pushing the boy to do better…to do more… But contrary to what the Maou might believe, Gwendal does not enjoy tormenting the king with reports and tasks and additional responsibilities. There just wasn't much choice in the matter. Yuuri is their king, and although Gwendal admires the former's principles and degree of compassion, he also knew that those weren't enough to save Shin Makoku from the dangers that were looming on the horizon.

No, Gwendal decided, the Maou – or any ruler for that matter – needed something more than kindness and moral values to get a kingdom through a threat like this. Sometimes, one needed to be tough and ruthless and even cruel. The Maou needed to learn that.

"That was very brave of you, Shibuya-kun."

Gwendal scowled at the voice. The girl – Saiga – was busy wiping the Maou's face with a piece of cloth, and the sight of them standing so close together was enough to make Gwendal bristle with irritation. Conrad and Gunter obviously felt the same way, but their reactions were less evident than Gwendal's, so that inevitably, it was his reaction that the Maou noticed.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Gwendal?" the Maou asked, eyes narrowed.

There were a lot of things that Gwendal wanted to say, starting off with the king's very public display of affection towards the strange girl. Didn't the Maou realize how absolutely tasteless it was to watch him fawning over a girl, when his own fiancé still remained missing? The fact that the Maou's new obsession looked remarkably like Wolfram also made matters more disturbing. Given the opportunity, Gwendal would have pointed that out to the Maou, but he was conveniently stopped by the arrival of a familiar red-haired someone.

"Ah, there you all are," said Anissina, "I have a message from Dai Shimaron."

Gwendal frowned. "Message? Where did you get—"

"This." The inventor flourished a parchment in front of his face. "They wrote back to us just a while ago—"

"You _opened_ it?" Gwendal grumbled, snatching the letter from the woman's hands, "You can't just open—"

"I know," said Anissina, shrugging, "But I could have read the letter anyway using my new invention, but it was too much of a bother to run back to my laboratory to get it, so I just—"

Gwendal tuned the woman's voice off his head. Still grumbling a little about her lack of respect for privacy, he unrolled the parchment and silently read Dai Shimaron's reply.

The first few sentences were filled with the usual polite greetings, with the writer bestowing good wishes to the Maou and to everybody else in the demon kingdom. Gwendal ran his eyes down to the meat of the letter and read on, his brow furrowing with displeasure.

"What is it, Gwendal?" Conrad asked, trying to read over his shoulder.

It was Anissina who answered. "They said that they agree to everything, including the venue and the day of the release. However, aside from Lord Maximilian, they also demand to see Lord Damien."

"But that's impossible," cried Gunter, "We don't even know where he is right now."

"Well, they're basically implying that we need to find him, or else the deal is off."

"That can't be right…"

"Unfortunately, it is," Gwendal said grimly, "They specifically mentioned here that they wanted the two Schwarz brothers back. If they don't get both, they wouldn't even consider meeting with us."

"That's strange," said Conrad, "Why bring this up now? Are they trying to pull something behind our backs?"

Gwendal shook his head in disgust. "Well it's obvious, isn't it? They're not interested in getting their leaders back at all. The release is in three days, and they know we couldn't do much in that span of time. I think they're planning to use our failure to produce Damien as a pretext to attack."

A dismal silence met his dire pronouncement. Then the Maou spoke out, "Then the solution is simple, right? We just need to find Damien-san…and Wolfram. If we have them here by that time, Dai Shimaron will have no choice but to keep their word."

"There may not be enough time, Heika," said Gunter, "Besides, even if we find Lord Damien…and Wolfram…there's no guarantee that they would not attack us. For all we know, we might be walking into a trap."

"Gunter is right, Heika," Conrad put in, "We've been looking for Damien and…Wolfram…for a few days now, and still we have no clue where they are right now. We don't know if something will turn out in the next three days."

"Actually, we don't have three days," said Gwendal, "We have a day and a half. It said in the letter that a scout will meet us halfway to the venue to check if we indeed have the two brothers."

"That's highly skeptical of them," Gunter commented.

Conrad asked, "So there's no way out of it, is there?"

Gwendal rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing at the girl who was standing quietly beside the Maou. She really did look extraordinarily like Wolfram. At that, an idea tickled the back of his mind. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked the Maou.

Gwendal paused for a moment to rethink the idea that had suddenly sprouted inside his head. He didn't like it, and he doubted whether the Maou will approve of it, but they didn't have the luxury to be picky. He said slowly, "Dummies."

Another bout of silence met his suggestion. The Maou asked, eyebrows raised, "Dummies? As in replicas? As in getting somebody to act as Damien-san?"

Gwendal nodded. Gunter and Conrad both looked as if they were seriously considering the plan. Finally, Gunter said, "That might work."

"Wait," said the Maou, confused, "How will that work? They know what Damien-san looks like—"

"Actually, they don't Heika," Gunter explained, "According to our reports, when Lord Greyheim found Lord Damien, he immediately brought his nephew here, to Shin Makoku. Nobody – aside from Greyheim and his delegation – has actually seen Lord Damien up close. This scout that they're sending has only seen Lord Damien ten years ago and might have no idea what he looks like now. So if we could find someone who looks _exactly _like Lord Damien…"

"Okay," said the Maou, "But isn't that too…I don't know…risky?"

"It's just a diversion," assured Conrad, "Just to buy us some time while we continue our search for Lord Damien and…Wolfram."

"But what about…Wolfram?" asked the Maou, "Are you suggesting that we should also find someone to take his place? That would be impossible…"

Gwendal looked at the king right in the eye and said carefully, "Acting like Wolfram might indeed be difficult, but _looking _like him is another thing entirely…" His eyes strayed once again to the girl beside the Maou. Following his gaze, the king seemed to realize what he was referring to. Black eyes widened with realization.

"She does look a bit like him…" Gunter observed.

"…and about the same build too," Anissina continued.

"No way!" the Maou cried, but his objection went unnoticed as Gunter and Anissina continued their unflattering scrutiny.

"If we could cut her hair a little bit…"

"…and fit her into a uniform…"

"…she would look exactly like Wolfram…"

The Maou protested, "I can't allow that…!"

Gwendal said impatiently, "You have a better idea, Heika?"

"I…But…This is dangerous!"

Gwendal was about to argue, but then the girl detached herself from the Maou and stepped forward. "It's okay, Shibuya-kun. I'd like to help."

"But Saiga-san…!"

Saiga said firmly, "I'd like to do it."

Gwendal could not be sure whether the girl's acquiescence was good or bad. But there weren't any other viable options anyway, so he guessed he might as well take it as a positive response. He considered the girl for a second before asking, "So…how good of an actress are you?"

The girl smiled brightly and answered, "A pretty good one, my lord."

* * *

Weisser turned around and examined his reflection on the mirror. He nearly laughed, amused as he was with the image that looked back at him. The Mazoku had done their job well. With his newly-cut hair and freshly-ironed uniform, the person who smiled back at him from the mirror was almost a spitting image of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"Saiga-san?" The Maou's voice came from the other side of the door, rousing him from his preoccupation. "Are you ready?"

'_This should be fun,'_ Weisser thought gleefully. The Maou had yet to see him clad up in his missing fiancé's clothes, and Weisser could just imagine what the latter's reaction would be. He replied, "Yes…Come in, please."

The door swung open. "Saiga-san, we have to leav—"

The Maou stopped, jaw falling open, and Weisser tried very hard not to laugh. Instead, he smiled modestly. "What do you think, Shibu—er—Yuuri?" he asked, twirling, "I assume he calls you by your first name?"

"Y-Yes…" The Maou swallowed, continuing to stare. Then after a few seconds, he finally snapped out of it. "I—I don't like this. Saiga-san, you have to understand how dangerous this—"

That was not the first time that the Maou had expressed his disapproval over this plan, and just like the previous times, Weisser quickly cut him off. "I know…but I'd really like to help."

"I don't want to get you involved—"

"Yuuri," Weisser said firmly, "I was already involved the moment that I was dragged here. So you don't have to feel guilty about it, do you understand…wimp?"

The Maou stopped, his expression torn between discomfort and amusement. "This is weird," he said after a moment, "I…I really don't like this. I'm sorry."

"Just think of it as an act," Weisser said, "Just like the play, remember? The one Murata-kun wrote."

"I told you. I'm not a very good actor."

"So just follow my lead," Weisser suggested, "And you would also have to help me with the details. Gwendal-san instructed me not to talk unless it's absolutely necessary but I just want to be prepared."

The Maou sighed. "Okay…fine."

"Thank you!" Weisser trilled, "Thank you so much!"

The king gave a little smile at his reaction, but he still shook his head in mild disapproval. "Don't do that. Wolfram doesn't really thank people like that. On second thought, he doesn't really say 'thank you' at all…"

"Oh…"

"And Wolfram doesn't really smile too often…especially at strangers…It's actually a treat to see him smile…"

Weisser remarked, "Oh, he's not really friendly…?"

The Maou smiled wistfully. "Yeah…he's a bit anti-social, and quite a handful when he's annoyed. I really didn't like him when we first met, but…well…"

"You fell in love?" Weisser asked, curious despite himself.

"Not at once. I mean, we always got on each other's nerves. I thought he was a brat. He thought I was a wimp." The Maou looked away. "I was wrong. He was right."

"How do you figure that out?"

"He was in trouble. That night before he disappeared, he was behaving strangely. He had been acting that way for some days prior to that and still…I…I didn't notice." The young king sighed in misery. "I should have at least known that something was wrong. If I could have just helped him, maybe…maybe he wouldn't have left."

Weisser frowned. He didn't realize that the Maou had already figured that part out. He thought all this time that the king still believed that Wolfram eloped with Damien Schwarz. To get past that lie, the Maou _must_ really feel strongly for Wolfram. But then, Weisser shouldn't have expected anything less.

He asked curiously, "You still trust him? Even after he left?"

The Maou glanced at him sharply. "I do. I'd do anything to find him and get him back."

That last sentence forcibly reminded Weisser of Ryuu, and he smiled in understanding. "I see. That's very…noble of you."

"Thank you," the Maou said, smiling in return. Then suddenly, he blushed and stared down at his feet in embarrassment. "You…you seem to be fine with this…I couldn't tell you how grateful I am…for your open-mindedness…"

"You mean about taking his place? I told you I'd like to he—"

"Not about that. About me and Wolf…"

Weisser raised an eyebrow, uncomprehending.

"About us…" the Maou elaborated, "You know…me…being involved with another…guy…"

And it finally clicked. Of course. That Earth prejudice about same-sex relationships. Weisser had not thought much about it until now. Besides, with his training as a Soul Keeper, he was inclined to view people in terms of the quality of the souls they possess. And for souls, gender is completely immaterial. He didn't really understand how people could be so sensitive about this issue when gender is but a temporary genetic state that a soul is assigned to during a single given lifetime.

Briefly, Weisser went over Saiga's memories to get a feel about her stand towards this issue. His search told him that if the human girl were still in control, she would be tremendously disgusted. '_Well_,' Weisser thought, _'It's not too late for a change of heart now, is it?'_

"I don't really mind," he told the anxious king, "I really don't see anything wrong with, you know…"

"Thank you," the Maou repeated, still red in the face. "Thank you so much, Sai—"

"It's Wolfram, remember?" Weisser gently chided, "We have to keep up the act."

"Yes, you're right. Speaking of the act…" The Maou took a deep breath. "So the story's like this: We've informed the public that the rumors about Wolf – I mean, you – and Damien-san running away wasn't true at all. We told them that Damien-san was just sick, and that Wolfram was in a very hush-hush mission, but that he had already returned…"

"Oh…so you've found somebody to take Damien's place?"

"Yes. You'll meet him later. His name is Marcus…one of Wolfram's soldiers."

"Who else knows about…this plan?"

The Maou replied after some thought, "Almost everyone. Except of course for the delegates themselves, so we'll have to steer away from them."

"What about…er…Murata-kun?"

"He won't be coming. Shinou sent word that Murata was helping him with something."

Weisser nodded, satisfied. At least Shinou seemed to be keeping his part of the bargain. "And what about that man? Ryuu? And that other king from Shou Shimaron?"

"Sara?" the Maou said, "He's okay. He'll help us with the negotiations. As for Ryuu…I don't think it's a good idea to tell him anything."

Weisser nodded once more. So Ryuu was kept in the dark about this. That's a pity really. Weisser was sure that the man would have enjoyed watching this entire charade. Maybe he could pass him a message sometime in the next hour or so…

"Saiga-san?" The Maou was giving him a questioning look. "Come on. The others are waiting for us. You'll have to stick with me at all times. We'll walk down the castle so that everyone could see us, but please don't talk to anyone."

Weisser nodded, moving forward to hold the boy's hands. But then the Maou avoided him, saying apologetically, "Er…Wolf doesn't really hold my hand or anything…He just walks close by…"

Weisser knew that, but he needed the physical contact as an excuse to be near the Maou all the time. Just in case. He scowled, doing his best to imitate the blond Mazoku's behavior. "I don't care! I'm your _fiancé_, and I'll hold your hand for as long as I want to!"

The Maou blinked, taken aback at his performance. Then he said quietly, "Wow…you're really good."

'_I know,' _Weisser thought but he refrained from saying that out loud. Instead, he grabbed the king's hand and almost dragged him towards the door. The Maou went with him without protest.

As the door opened, Weisser tried hard to contain his impatience. They were finally getting out of the capital, the timing fitting so well with their prior plans that it was almost as if they had intended this to happen all along.

Wolfram had recovered the first part of the memories. The Ryuzoku are in position. Wolfram and Damien should be with them by now. Also, Ryuu had recovered. Shinou had apparently gotten rid of another one of their obstacles. And now…

It was time.

Weisser started to hatch a plan. He needed to find a way to send another message to the Ryuzoku.

It was time to give Wolfram von Bielefeld the instructions for his second task.

* * *

Shori was surprised to find how easy it was to talk about what happened back on earth, including the circumstances of Bob's death and the fact that everything had been his fault. He guessed that it was because his guilt and grief had gone beyond expression, and that all that was left inside him now was an intense yearning and determination to avenge his mentor and protect his brother.

A few paces away from him, Murata listened in astonishment and revulsion as Shori recounted the murders of the Earth Mazoku, his meeting with Saiga Amane, and his discovery that the girl's body was actually being possessed by Weisser.

"She…I mean _he_ tricked me into bringing him to Bob," Shori said numbly, "Bob lost the fight and…_I_ opened a portal for them."

"Bob…died there?"

"He survived for a while longer to send me to Shin Makoku, but then…" Shori scowled when he recalled what happened next, "…your precious Shinou did something, and I ended up here."

"So that was you," the sage said thoughtfully, "You're the one who kidnapped the Francian king."

"You know about that?" asked Shori eagerly, "Does Yuuri know? Did he realize that it was me?"

Murata looked apologetic. "Er…Shibuya knew about the incident but…he didn't figure out that it was you. None of us did. Anyway, your brother has a lot of things on his plate right now. Shimaron might actually declare war against Shin Makoku. We're not even sure about Francia anymore."

Shori looked away, a tinge of guilt nagging at his mind. He asked instead, "What is Yuuri doing to stop all of these?"

"Negotiating," the sage replied, "Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron both want their countrymen back, so Shibuya has arranged for a meeting with representatives from the two countries. Your brother plans to release Lord Saralegui and Lord Maximilian back to their countries, and hopefully forge a peace treaty while he's at it—"

_Lord Maximilian._

The name made Shori's heart stop, and he turned white. "Yuuri's releasing who?"

"Er…Lord Saralegui and Lord Maximilian…"

Shori asked, hoping against hope that the response to his question would be a negative, "That man…Maximilian…please don't tell me that he has white hair and white eyes."

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Murata, "Why?"

Shori cursed under his breath. "And he had another person with him? A large guy who looked like a wrestler?" Murata nodded, confirming Shori's fears. He cursed again. "I thought so. If Weisser's in Shin Makoku, I guessed that the two of them must be there with him."

Murata immediately caught up with his thoughts. "They're the same people? The men who killed the Earth Mazoku and Bob? It's them?"

"Yes. Antoine-Heika knew Lord Maximilian, and he told me that he also went by the name Ryuu. The white-haired guy I encountered on earth also called himself Ryuu. They must be the same person."

"So that explains it," said Murata, "Shibuya said that he met Lord Maximilian back on earth…"

Shori let out another string of expletives. Then he simmered down enough to ask, "But if they're with Weisser, could it mean that one of them actually possesses the corrupted soul that you were talking about?"

Murata paused, seeming to consider the idea for a second. "You're not suggesting that it's Lord Maximilian…?"

Shori nodded vigorously. "I'm pretty sure that it's him. There's really something strange about him." Briefly, Shori recounted another part of the conversation he'd had with King Antoine. "So you see, in his teens, while he was studying here at Francia, Ryuu had already started killing. The people just assumed that it was a plague…"

"But if his soul is corrupted," said Murata, "How did he manage to live that long? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I'm not sure, but in the massacre at Raven Port, the people did not just die…their souls were consumed as well…Maybe…" He trailed off.

"He's consuming souls?" Shori guessed, "That would certainly explain the unharmed dead bodies that we've found back on earth…the same bodies that were found here in Francia…"

"Damn," said Murata suddenly, "I never thought much about it but there were rumors of a similar plague in Caloria and Shou Shimaron…and before I left, there were talks about a spreading plague in Blood Pledge Castle…"

"And Yuuri doesn't know?"

"No." The sage shifted guiltily, "I…I didn't even tell him about Saiga…"

Shori snarled, "I really ought to kill you."

"I'm sorry," Murata stared at him in sincere apology, "I know I should have warned Shibuya but…I…I…"

"You trusted Shinou."

The sage fell silent at that. And then out of the blue, he stated, "I loved him."

Shori nodded in understanding. The sage's feelings for the Original King were obvious from the very start. Besides, nobody could have undertaken the sort of sacrifice that Murata had done unless love was involved.

"Let me help you," said Murata after a beat.

"You're sure?" asked Shori, "Because right now, I'm planning to push my way into Blood Pledge Castle, tell my brother what is going on, and burn Shinou alive."

"I disagree with you on one count," said the sage, "And believe it or not, it's not the 'burning Shinou alive' part."

Shori chuckled. "And which part would that be?"

"The first one," Murata explained, "It will be useless to go to Blood Pledge Castle right now because Shibuya won't be there. The release of Lord Saralegui and Lord Maximilian will be done in one of the territories nearest to the borders. I'm sure they're on their way there by now."

Shori nodded, absorbing the information. "Let's get going then. We have to catch the last boat out of here… " He caught the sage smiling at him, and he asked, mystified, "What?"

"Well…" Murata said, "You said you opened a portal back on Earth?"

"I did, but it was purely accidental. I didn't even know what I was doing until it was too late." The sage continued to smile at him, and Shori understood. "Wait a second. You're not saying that you want me to try doing that here?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You're insane."

"Yes," said Murata, "But we're also in a hurry. Just use your Maryoku. I'll be your navigator."

"But this place is surrounded by Houseki stones…"

Murata looked around. "Let's just go a bit farther…I think we could go out of reach of the stones…"

"Okay," Shori agreed, "And then what?"

"Then we go to Shibuya." Murata started to walk away.

Shori followed the sage's lead. "Where exactly is Yuuri headed right now?"

"To the place where the release will happen – the Bielefeld territories."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter – lilgurlanima, yuuram2fangirl, and SangLeGuira – and also those who added this story to their list of favorites._

_And another chapter done! I can't believe I'm actually making some progress. I'm also starting to review and edit everything from the first chapter up. Just some tweaking here and there in terms of grammar, word-usage, and structure so nothing's going to change that much. Suggestions, observations, and comments are most welcome. _

_Thanks for sticking to this story! _


	25. Chapter 24: The Second Task

**Chapter 24: The Second Task**

* * *

_Darkness. _

_Frey looked around. So this is what it's like. Dying. He hadn't expected it to be this…uneventful. Surely there must be something more to this other than him floating purposelessly through a black void?_

_Alone._

_That was strange. Frey had expected that death wouldn't be this lonely. Wasn't he supposed to meet all his loved ones who passed away before he did? Where were his parents? His men? His entire clan?_

_Dejection._

_Maybe they didn't want to be with him. After all, he was partly to blame for their deaths. He had failed to protect them when they were still alive…failed to avenge them when they had all died…_

_Shame. _

_Frey felt ashamed – embarrassed beyond reprieve that he was defeated that easily. How stupid. How incredibly pointless to go down like that, after all the explanations…after all the revelations… _

_Denial._

_No, he couldn't die. Not like that. Not without getting his revenge. Maybe there was some way to go back…to change everything…_

_A breath of air._

_Frey breathed deeply. What's this? He's…breathing…?_

_A flash of blinding light. Then—_

_Frey opened his eyes, finding himself standing in the middle of a wide, circular room, atop a sort of stone dais, a thousand sparkling objects floating above his head. He blinked. Where is he…?_

"_Ah…you've come at last."_

_Frey turned towards the voice, taking a moment to see past the glare of the…candlelight?…sunlight?...into the face of the man who had spoken._

"_You…?" Frey asked, not at all surprised to see the man here, wherever 'here' was. He looked exactly as Frey remembered him – face old and wrinkled, hair short and graying, entire body covered by a red and white cloak. _

_Gottfried approached him and said in his characteristic monotone, "Welcome to the Crypt of Souls."_

* * *

"Damien?"

Damien gave a start at the voice. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not even notice that Wolfram was speaking to him up until the latter waved a hand in front of his face. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was just…"

"Thinking," Wolfram finished for him, "Yes, I know."

Damien had given that excuse before, and he knew that Wolfram didn't buy it. But the boy refrained from pointing that out, perhaps knowing enough about Damien by now to determine when to ask questions and when to let him be. Damien muttered apologetically, "I know I'm not exactly being a good company right now…"

Wolfram immediately waved him off. "Bad company is better than no company at all. Right now, I wouldn't want to be here alone." He grinned. "Even if it meant having a human statue to keep me company…"

Damien managed a weak smile. Shortly after arriving at the Ryuzoku camp, somebody had led them to their current location – an empty tent near the ridge of a ravine – where they were left alone for almost half an hour now. The Rider who had guided them through the camp said that somebody would come and talk to them later. But so far, nobody had appeared, leaving Damien with so much time to brood about the past, the present, and even the future.

"Thanks…" he answered, "I just feel so…overwhelmed, I guess…seeing all these people…"

"You know some of them?"

"I recognize some but…that's not the point, really. It's…" He took a mouthful of air. "I spent the last ten years of my life hating the Ryuzoku…these people…and now, seeing them up close…I want to keep hating them but…being here among them…it's…_surreal_…"

"I know," said Wolfram quietly.

"I mean, there are _children_ out there! And everyone…they all look so…" Damien struggled to find a word that would aptly describe the people he had seen outside. "So…"

"…broken…" Wolfram finished, and Damien nodded in concurrence.

"I'm glad that you both see the reality of the situation," a voice suddenly chimed in.

Damien turned around. Beside him, Wolfram instinctively assumed a combat position.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the owner of the voice said. It was a man – tall and muscular, with a rough, bearded face, and a stringy mane of brown hair tied back into a ponytail. He looked like the quintessential warrior – rugged and masculine, and very attractive in his own right.

Damien immediately recognized him. "Emil!" he exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?"

The man called Emil smiled and bowed. "Damien-sama."

Wolfram stared at the two of them. "You know each other?"

"He's Lynch's brother," Damien explained hastily, "You remember the Rider who was captured back at Blood Pledge Castle? The prisoner who died?"

Wolfram nodded, eyes narrowed with distrust. Emil said, "I'm honored that you still remember me, Damien-sama."

"You did not exactly make it hard for me to forget you," replied Damien acidly, "You _did_ help Ryuu kill my parents."

Emil winced. "You don't know how much I regret my involvement in that incident, Damien-sama. I…I was…misguided by my desire to see the Ryuzoku rise once more that I believed I was doing the right thing by following your brother."

"Your remorse is touching," said Damien, "But things haven't really changed, have they? You are still following _him_, obeying _his_ orders."

"It's…er…" Emil faltered, sparing an uncomfortable glance in Wolfram's direction. "It's a rather complicated story. I would rather talk to you about it…alone…"

"It's fine," Damien stated defiantly, "You can talk freely to the both of us."

Emil replied, his manner appeasing, directing his statement to Wolfram, "It's not that I do not trust you…er…Lord von Bielefeld…but you two were brought here for two different reasons. Your business is not with me, but with the Master—"

"You mean Ryuu?" asked Wolfram.

The Ryuzoku's expression grew cold at the sound of the name. "Yes…and unfortunately, we do not have any new directives from the Master as to what to tell you or do with you. He merely ordered us to bring you here, so we shall endeavor to keep you here for as long as the Master pleases."

"So you're saying that…"

"…that you will stay here with us up until the Master says otherwise…"

"As your prisoner," Wolfram stated disdainfully.

Emil shook his head. "As our _guest_. You are free to roam around the camp with my assurance that the others will let you be. However, should you attempt to even step outside the camp's boundaries, we shall exert every effort to stop you."

Wolfram snorted. "Like I said, a prisoner."

Emil did not correct him this time. Instead, he turned to Damien. "As I was saying, I did not mean to be rude when I said that I wanted to talk to you alone. But your business, Damien-sama, is with me…with us…while Lord von Bielefeld's business is with the Master."

Damien glanced at Wolfram to see what he thought about this. "Wolf…what do you think?"

The Mazoku just shrugged at him and said, "It's up to you really."

Damien paused, thinking. He really did not mind having Wolfram around, but there was something in Emil's eyes that told him that he should probably agree to the latter's request. Finally, he pulled Wolfram aside and told him in a whisper, "Wolf…can you leave us alone for a moment?"

Wolfram looked a little offended. He asked suspiciously, "Why? You believe this man…?"

"Look, this might be important…"

"So important that you want to leave me out of it?"

Damien replied, exasperated, "This doesn't concern you, okay? He said so himself—"

"Oh?" the Mazoku remarked, eyebrows raised, "So my problems concern you, but your problems do not concern me, is that it?"

"What? Look, do not make a big deal out of this—"

"You're asking me to leave you alone with this man when you don't even know what he's planning to do with you. What if he plans to attack you—?"

Damien snapped, "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Wolfram. You flatter yourself too much. You may be physically stronger, but that doesn't mean that you're better than I am!"

Wolfram reeled, stung at his words. "Well I'm sorry for being worried about you—"

Damien shook his head, an inexplicable feeling of frustration and anger nearly erupting from within him. "Stop it! Just stop it! I can handle myself. For the last time, Wolfram, I am not _him_!"

"Yuuri has nothing to do with this!" Wolfram snarled angrily, "Do not—"

"I am not as helpless as he is!" Damien raged, ignoring the Mazoku's response, "I am not as weak as he is! I AM NOT HIM!"

"Of course you're not!" Wolfram roared, matching the volume and intensity of Damien's voice, "Yuuri would never do this to me! Yuuri trusts me—!"

"Then go back to him," Damien hissed bitterly, his emotions spiraling wildly out of control, "Go back to him and leave me alone!"

That must have been the last straw for Wolfram. Without answering, the boy spun on his heels and rammed his way out of the tent. Damien watched him go with a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. Already, he was starting to regret the things he had said, his feet itching to run after the Mazoku and apologize for his harsh words. But before he could make up his mind, Emil blocked his path.

"Er…Damien-sama…?" the man asked uncertainly, "I'm sorry but we don't have enough time…We really need to talk."

Damien had almost said no, but that something he saw in the man's eyes a while back – that desperation and urgency – was there again, that he felt he had no choice but to agree. He asked, "So what do you want from me?"

* * *

Wolfram stood at the edge of the cliff, still fuming, still trying very hard not to turn everything in the surrounding area into ash. He closed his eyes, attempting to compose himself enough to stop his hands from shaking…to stop himself from _exploding_…

_Stupid stupid Damien! How dare he…!_

Wolfram deflated, refusing to let the thought continue. No, he mustn't. Damien was just distressed from the experience of being amid the people who murdered his parents. It was his fault for dragging the boy out here in the first place. He shouldn't complain.

_But still! He didn't have to insult Yuuri…_

No, Wolfram told himself firmly. He shouldn't argue with Damien. They're friends…allies… They shouldn't fall apart. They shouldn't—

"Oi!" Somebody grasped him by the shoulder, pulling him away from the edge. "You shouldn't be he—"

Wolfram spun around, startled. "What—?"

A young man stood in front of him, his face a mixture of fear and disapproval. Wolfram recognized him from earlier – this was the young man who had been staring intently at Damien and him the moment that they had stepped into the camp. Wolfram raised one inquiring eyebrow at the man. The latter's eyes went wide with recognition, and then he flushed and stuttered, "I-I'm s-sorry…I didn't k-know…that it's…er…you…"

"Who are you?" Wolfram asked directly.

The young man's face grew redder. "Er…I'm Cedric…sire…" He swallowed hard. "Er…C-could you p-please step away from t-there?"

"It's fine," Wolfram answered, not at all in the mood to be ordered around, "I'm not trying to escape. I just want to be alone."

"Er…it's not l-like that really…"

"Then what is it?"

"I-It's—" The boy's response was drowned by a loud, ferocious roar. Then three things happened in rapid succession – first, the ground shook; then a strong gust of air nearly toppled Wolfram from behind; and then a tongue of flames hissed past his face, scuffing his cheek…

Wolfram quickly twisted around, coming face to face with a dragon. Reacting swiftly, he drew his sword, moving out of harm's way as the creature clambered atop the rocks, roaring and snapping its jaws at everything that moved. Wolfram prepared to defend himself, one hand extended forward to summon his element.

"Stop!" cried Cedric, circumventing Wolfram's attack and hauling him away. "Come on."

Wolfram hesitated, but eventually allowed himself to be led away. The dragon moved to follow them, but inexplicably, it stopped a few feet shy of its potential preys. Wolfram watched with slight interest. The creature was still shrieking in indignation, seeming as if it would love to move forward but just _couldn't_…

And then it hit him. It really couldn't. It was as if some invisible barrier stood between them and the hapless beast, preventing it from moving farther and harming them. The dragon bared its teeth in dissatisfaction.

"_That's_ why," Cedric said after a beat, "Only Tamers are allowed near this area. You shouldn't be here."

"Tamers?" Wolfram repeated, blood still pounding from the adrenaline rush prompted by the dragon's sudden appearance.

"These are wild dragons," explained the boy, "We just captured them. They haven't been Tamed yet."

Wolfram nodded in comprehension. From the depths of his mind, he remembered a scene very similar to this…a scene from his former life…from Frey Lombard's life. A Tamer approaching him before he set off…helping him mount a docile dragon…

"_Which would you be taking Lord Frey?" _

_"I'll take Drache."_

_"Of course, Sire."_

The memories made his head pound, but Wolfram couldn't stop himself from reliving them. As was usual whenever he starts remembering something from his past life, his vision began to blur and a familiar nauseous feeling started to set in. Wolfram swayed on the spot, but he bit his lip in an effort to steady himself against the dizziness that assaulted him out of the blue.

"Oi…are you okay?" Cedric asked, "We have to get away from here before we antagonize the other drag—" A piercing screech cut off the rest of the boy's statement. Up in the sky, a second dragon was flying towards them at breakneck speed – its posture akin to that of a bird of prey swooping down for the kill. Cedric let out a panicked cry.

Wolfram stared at the approaching creature, taking in the scarlet scales and milky white eyes, unable to summon the strength to run, much less to feel anything past the escalating pain in his head. Cedric was tugging at his sleeve. "Let's go!" the boy was yelling, "Come on…"

Wolfram tried but failed to move. His entire body felt like a dead weight. The pain was blinding him, crippling him…

And the dragon was nearing…

With nothing else to do, Wolfram shouted, "Stop!"

Everything came to a standstill. To his amazement, Wolfram saw that the second dragon had landed in front of him, but at the moment, it was just standing there, immobile. He looked up to meet its eyes. There was something so familiar about the creature, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it…

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked fearfully.

Wolfram ignored him. Taking a step forward, he reached out a hand to touch the beast. Remarkably, the dragon leaned into his touch, bending forward to allow Wolfram to reach its nose.

Cedric's voice was now more incredulous than afraid, as he asked, "How are you doing that?"

Wolfram didn't answer, eyes glimmering with nostalgia as he finally recognized the beast he had been seeing in his visions and dreams. "Drache," he murmured softly, and the dragon gave a little growl in acknowledgment.

Cedric asked again, "How did you know that? How did you get him to calm down…?"

Wolfram finally responded to the boy's queries, "I…I remembered him…"

"Oh…" The boy was silent for a moment, and then he explained, "Nobody had ever done that before, you know…calm him like that…He wouldn't even allow anybody else to touch him…or ride him…"

"Else?" Wolfram asked.

"He's the Master's," replied the boy, "Only _he _could control that dragon…"

"He's not," Wolfram murmured, Frey's memories flooding his mind, "Drache is…_was_…mine…" The said beast made another growl of approval. It was almost as if it was agreeing to everything Wolfram had said. Wolfram patted the dragon's head, wondering if he could still communicate with it through his mind. If his memories served him right, he – or Frey, rather – had lost all powers over the dragon the moment that Ryuu took over the Lombard clan. Wolfram guessed that because of the several bodily reincarnations that Ryuu had undergone, the rules must have been broken, or at the very least, blurred. Or maybe the dragon was also simply starting to remember who its original owner was…

Wolfram really didn't care. He just felt happy that he had found a link to his past that was not as warped as Ryuu, or as infuriating as _that_ girl, or as baffling as Tier… Curiously, Wolfram wondered if the dragon would allow him to mount and take him for a ride…

As if in response to his thoughts, Drache stomped forward and tucked its wings out of the way, giving Wolfram access to its back.

"You'd take me?" Wolfram asked, and it took him a second to realize that he had not spoken aloud. The dragon roared enthusiastically.

"How did you do that?" Cedric inquired again, gaping at Wolfram with unbridled awe, "Who _are _you really?"

Wolfram did not answer, and it was not because he did not want to. He mounted the dragon, a tiny bit of fear overshadowing whatever delight he might have initially felt. It should not have surprised him that being on the creature's back felt so familiar, that it came so naturally to him. But he felt scared nonetheless.

Cedric had just asked him who he was, and Wolfram didn't honestly know what to say. Was he Frey Lombard or Wolfram von Bielefeld? Ryuzoku or Mazoku? Dragon rider or fire-wielder? Ryuu's archenemy or Yuuri's fiancé?

Wolfram chose not to answer. He was afraid to.

Because if he were to be honest with himself, he didn't know the answer to that question anymore.

* * *

"We want you to take your brother's place."

Listening to the words that Emil had just uttered, Damien felt for an instant that he had been transported back in time – that he was in the dungeons of Blood Pledge Castle once again, listening to a dying prisoner's request.

"That's it?" he asked, irritated despite himself. He had just argued with Wolfram about this conversation, and it turned out that it was going to be meaningless after all. "_That_ is what you wanted to talk to me about in private?"

Perhaps noticing Damien's rather short fuse, Emil continued hurriedly, "Please hear me out, Damien-sama. Believe me, this is really important."

Damien scowled. "You have five minutes."

Emil nodded gratefully, before pressing on with a question. "Did Lynch tell you about…er…what your brother did to us?"

Damien said dully, like a child reciting a lesson from memory, "Ryuu left you. Because of that, your people – the dragons, included – started dying."

"And Lynch also told you that we were looking for you?"

"Yes, but what are you trying to say? Ryuu returned right? You don't need me anymore."

"On the contrary, Damien-sama, we need you even more." Emil paused to let that sink in, then he said, "We do not want to continue obeying him any longer. We want to break free from his control."

"Then do it," Damien replied, still not comprehending why the latter needed his help, "If you don't want to follow him anymore, just do it."

Emil gave him a wry smile. "It's not that simple. You see, we are tied to Ryuu-sama in more ways than you think. Damien-sama, do you know how a Ryuzoku clan is formed?" Damien shook his head, so Emil continued, "A clan is not strictly dictated by affinity or consanguinity. Rather, it's a person's willingness and dedication to be a part of one. So basically, a person can be part of a clan if he chooses to."

"And you chose to belong to Ryuu's?" asked Damien sardonically, "Tough luck."

"I believed in him," Emil answered in a defensive tone, "Before I met him, the Ryuzoku were but a shattered, purposeless group of vagrants who did not belong anywhere. When Ryuu-sama came, I genuinely thought that he could change everything for us…make our lives better…" He met Damien's dubious gaze. "And so, I made a pledge to serve and follow him."

Emil continued, "The pledge is much more than a mere declaration of loyalty. It's a…a very strong…bond between the Master and those who choose to serve him. When you make a pledge, there is no turning back. Your life…your entire being…even your soul…all cease to be yours, and become the Master's."

Damien tried to process that information. "So…Ryuu controls everything? That's why your people started to weaken and die when he disappeared?"

Emil nodded. "Our lives are tied to his. So we have to follow him, protect him…to be his servants in perpetuity. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless he is replaced."

"Oh." Damien stopped, a warning bell going off at the back of his mind. "That's why you need me? I don't get it. If you say that your comrades all share your sentiment, why don't you go against Ryuu yourselves? Together, I think you have a chance of defeating him."

"We can't." Emil shifted in discomfort. "You see, once a Ryuzoku makes a pledge to serve a Master, he or she couldn't – at the pain of death – do anything to harm him. We tried…so many times…but we couldn't _touch _Ryuu-sama."

"And?" Damien inquired, staring at the other man with dawning realization, "What do I have to do with this? Surely you're not suggesting that _I_ fight him in your stead."

Emil looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "That's…er…exactly what I'm getting at, Damien-sama."

Damien narrowed his eyes and asked the obvious, "Why me?"

The other man answered, still refusing to meet his gaze, "Because…you're the only Ryuzoku left who hasn't made a pledge to serve him."

Damien understood, although the realization did nothing to make him more sympathetic to the man's cause. "You mean I'm the only one who could do something to hurt him. In short, you have no choice."

Emil nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. "Yes. That is why…we need you."

"And what would you have me do?" Damien asked, scowling. "Replace him? Take his place? How do you propose I do that?"

"There's just one way to replace a Master," Emil answered carefully, weighing his words, "He must be killed."

* * *

Yuuri watched the changing scenery out of the carriage's window with only the tiniest bit of attention. His mind was somewhere far away, busy with a daydream of him, Wolfram, and Greta taking a picnic out in a meadow, walking hand in hand across a stream, under a cloudless sky…

Yuuri closed his eyes to better visualize the scenario, but as with every time that he does so, another person intruded into his fantasy.

The Maou. Hovering like a grim shadow over his happy thoughts. Saying things that Yuuri couldn't make sense of.

"_Don't. Don't do this. Please."_

Yuuri ignored the voice. He might force himself to pay a little more attention if the spirit said something else other than _that_. Anything other than pleading with him to stop doing something, whatever that 'something' was…

"_Please…don't let him die…"_

Yuuri tried to shake the succeeding image out of his mind but his effort was in vain, and in the next instant, it was Wolfram's lifeless eyes that stared back at him. Yuuri flinched, still not used to seeing his fiancé's corpse being projected from somewhere deep in the recesses of his brain. But his initial horror at seeing this…vision…was somehow replaced with exasperation at the cryptic quality of it all. At this point, he had neither the patience nor the luxury to decode the Maou's obscure messages. Not for the first time, Yuuri thought that somebody should teach the spirit the value of candor.

Yuuri still couldn't understand why he was seeing his alter-ego in this manner – like an apparition sprouting into his dreams and imaginations. It felt weird to see the Maou as a person separate from himself. Somehow, it made him feel a bit…fragmented. But that was only a portion of his worries.

Yuuri had not told anybody else – not even Conrad – but he still had not been able to regain full use of his maryoku. Ever since that night at the balcony, his maryoku seemed to have been severely depleted, and Yuuri could not even summon the Maou spirit inside him no matter how hard he tried. This inability to call upon the Maou's powers made Yuuri feel so helpless. He felt so vulnerable…naked…without it.

Especially now.

Once again, Yuuri's anxieties over his powerlessness came to the fore. They were nearly halfway to their destination, and he couldn't shake the feeling that everything might turn out wrong. It frightened him to think that his retainers were relying heavily on him to save them with his powers should worse come to worst. But he had no powers right now. And still…he hadn't told anyone because…

Because he could not admit it – even to himself – that he was now a nobody. Without the Maou's powers, he was nothing. It hurt to acknowledge that he was truly as useless as his enemies thought him to be.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri snapped out of his reverie, inclining his head to the person who had called out his name. It felt a bit odd to be addressed so intimately by somebody he hardly ever knew – somebody moreover, who was now impersonating the person he loved.

Beside him, Saiga grinned.

Yuuri felt the blood rise up to his face. _That _was the primary reason why he opted to spend his time staring out of the window in the first place. He definitely didn't want to keep gazing like a fool into a Wolfram look-alike for the remainder of their journey.

Yuuri sighed. He couldn't understand at first why he was this affected by the girl's act, but now he knew for a fact that it was because of the latter's _manner_…

For whatever reason, Saiga chose to portray Wolfram in a highly…provocative…manner. The way she moved…the way she looked at him…even the way she spoke…Everything was all so…stimulating. Yuuri did not have much experience in these types of things, but if he didn't know any better, he'd think that Saiga was deliberately seducing him. And with her uncanny resemblance to Wolfram, Yuuri was finding it harder and harder to resist her advances.

But Saiga is not Wolfram. She may have his face but she didn't have his…spark.

Wolfram was beautiful, but unlike Saiga, he doesn't seem to care so much about it. He could have used his looks to get whatever he wanted, but still, he chose to work hard to earn something for himself – whether it be a rank in the military or a place in Yuuri's heart. Yuuri thought that Wolfram's indifference to his own striking appearance was part of the latter's charm – something which Saiga, for all her acting expertise, failed to understand or channel.

Yuuri blushed even more, thankful for the first time that Wolfram had been every bit of a stubborn brat when they first met. He could not even start to imagine what it would have been like had the Mazoku been as…affectionate…as Saiga was acting right now. Yuuri now understood that Wolfram's abrasiveness was probably a good thing, as it kept Yuuri from wanting him too early or too much…from falling for the face rather than the person…

He missed Wolfram terribly. He missed the latter's bluntness, his volatility, his brashness… He even missed his mood swings and his jealous tirades. Looking at Saiga only made the longing more unbearable.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned to the other occupant of the carriage. Saralegui sat primly at the opposite side, smiling at him. "You haven't fallen asleep, have you?"

Yuuri made a mental note to confront Gwendal and Murata later for this set-up – the former, for insisting that Yuuri should ride inside a carriage instead of using Ao, and the latter, for his absence which resulted to Yuuri being stuck on his own, in such close quarters with Saralegui and Saiga.

Yuuri did not really mind being alone with either of them. But having them both at the same time in the same narrow space was _very_ uncomfortable. True, Saralegui had agreed not to say anything about Saiga's play-acting to the Dai Shimaron scout who would be meeting them halfway, but Yuuri could still feel some sort of…resistance…from the other king. As for Saiga…Yuuri wasn't sure if the girl was merely staying true to Wolfram's character, but all throughout their journey, she had nothing but unfriendly glances and curt words for the Shou Shimaron king.

"I'm fine," Yuuri finally answered, "Just a headache."

Saiga shifted to face him, placing her hand on Yuuri's forehead. "You're feverish," she declared, "You should probably sleep for a while."

"No, I'm fine—"

"_Lord von Bielefeld _is right, you know," Saralegui interrupted, "You should listen to your _fiancé."_

"Sara…" Yuuri chided, noting the inflections the other king had placed on the words 'Lord von Bielefeld' and 'fiancé', "Please bear with us. I know that we're asking you to lie but…we'll manage this situation somehow…"

Saralegui smiled innocently. "I _am_ bearing with you. I just thought I'd start practicing my skills at deception while we still have time. Your stunning companion here puts me _completely_ at shame."

Saiga responded with a laugh. "You're too kind my lord. From what I've heard, you shouldn't feel insecure about me at all. The word is that you're a very _capable_ pretender yourself. Surely with that _much_ experience, your level of hypocrisy is _way_ higher than mine."

Yuuri nearly choked at the girl's reply. He quickly glanced back at Saralegui to see how he had taken it. To his amazement, the other king was still smiling.

"The way you revert back to your own personality is admirably flawless…" he remarked, "…if _that_ is indeed your _true _self…"

"You seem to be suggesting something, my lord. Perhaps you'd care to be more frank…?"

"Frankly," said Saralegui, "I think you're an absolutely wonderful fraud."

Saiga laughed, "It takes one to know one, right?"

"Okay, stop it," Yuuri cut in, seeing that things were about to heat up, "Please, don't do this now. I need your help, both of you. So please…"

Saiga scooted closer to him and said sweetly, "Of course,_ Yuuri_. I'm sorry."

"My apologies," Saralegui said in turn, but then he looked at Saiga and added, "I didn't mean to offend you. I was merely admiring your…er…skills. You're lucky that you have Yuuri convinced…"

"Yes I am, aren't I?" agreed Saiga, hooking one arm around Yuuri's.

"Let us just hope," the Shou Shimaron king went on, "that you manage to convince the others as well with your…performance."

"I shall of course try my best to get them to believe me…" The girl grinned slyly. "…and when I say 'them', that includes you, my lord."

"Good luck with that," replied Saralegui, "but I highly doubt that you would be successful."

"You doubt that I'd succeed? Or you hoped that I'd fail?"

"What's the difference?"

Yuuri tried, once again, to intercede. "Now, now…we're all on the same side, here…"

"Are we?" Saiga asked sardonically, giving Saralegui a significant look, "Are you even sure that we can trust him?"

The Shou Shimaron king answered, unruffled by the implied accusation, "Of course you can't. I think I've made that perfectly clear, right Yuuri?"

Yuuri hesitated, not at all keen about being included in the argument. "Er…yeah. But I trust you, Sara. You too, Saiga-san. "

Saralegui gave Yuuri another one of his indecipherable smiles. "Interesting…I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" asked Saiga, looking curious despite herself.

"I wonder which of us would betray Yuuri first."

Yuuri was about to protest at that, but at that exact moment, the carriage came to an abrupt halt and somebody tapped at their door to tell them that they had already reached their destination.

Saiga stated the obvious. "We're here."

Yuuri saw Saralegui flash a smile in the girl's direction before softly muttering, "Good luck Saiga…whoever you are…"

The door swung open, and the three of them exited the carriage in silence.

* * *

"K-Killed?" Damien sputtered, eyes wide.

Emil rushed to pacify him. "I know it sounds horrible, Damien-sama, and we wouldn't impose this on you if we had a choice but—"

"Do you understand what you're asking of me?" Damien exclaimed, "You're asking me to _kill _my _own_ brother!"

The Ryuzoku's face grew serious. "Your brother who killed your parents."

"Whom _you _assisted," Damien pointed out, "You're as much to blame for their deaths and now you want to use me to turn against your leader?"

"We're not asking you to make a decision just yet," Emil said, "But we'll give you time to think about—"

"I don't need time," Damien growled, "I'll take Wolfram out of here. We're leaving."

Emil grabbed his elbow to stop him. "You really care about him, huh?"

"I don't give a damn about Ryuu—"

"Not him," Emil said gravely, "I meant that Mazoku you are with. Lord von Bielefeld."

Damien stopped, watching the other man's face closely. "Wolfram has nothing to do with this."

"Then could you tell me why Ryuu-sama wanted us to bring him here?"

"I…I am not obligated to tell you anything." Damien shook the man's hand off, striding past him towards the exit. He was nearly out of the tent when the latter said something that made him stop on his tracks.

"The second task."

Damien spun around. "What?"

Emil elaborated, "We just received a message from one of Ryuu-sama's companions. It said something about Lord von Bielefeld's second task. Would you, by any chance, know what _that_ meant?"

Damien's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And what did it say? What are they asking Wolfram to do this time?"

"You want to know?"

Damien scowled at Emil's tone. He already knew where this conversation was headed – blackmail – and he somehow hated the feeling that he would be left with no choice at the end of it all. "Are you going tell me now?" he asked sarcastically, "Or you'd like me to kill Ryuu first in exchange for that information?"

"Do not misunderstand me, Damien-sama," said Emil in an injured tone, "I do not intend to use this information to coerce you into doing something you do not want. I just…I just want you to understand why this needs to be done…"

"Then make me understand."

Emil sighed. "Damien-sama, we have been given orders to attack a Mazoku castle a day from now. We were informed that Ryuu-sama would be there…"

"A rescue mission?" scoffed Damien, "Are you mad? Ryuu could escape on his own if he wanted to. Besides, Blood Pledge Castle is heavily protected by more than stones and soldiers. It's the Mazoku's stronghold. You can't just barge in there!"

"Actually," Emil said hesitantly, "we were told that Ryuu-sama is no longer in the capital. He is being transferred to another territory as we speak."

"And?" asked Damien impatiently, "Get to the point."

"A day from now, Ryuu-sama will be in the Bielefeld territories…"

"_What_?" Damien cried, fervently hoping that he had misheard the man.

"A day from now, we are going to attack Bielefeld Castle," Emil continued, "Because of his knowledge of the place, they want Lord von Bielefeld to lead the assault."

Damien took it in, appalled at the information. When he thought he could control himself enough to refrain from cursing Ryuu at the top of his lungs, he asked, "_That's_ Wolfram's second task?"

Emil nodded. "I was ordered to personally explain the details to Lord von Bielefeld. But…I won't say a thing to him if you don't want me to…"

"Isn't that dangerous for you?"

Emil smiled. "We could not lay a hand on Ryuu-sama, but we could disobey him…provided that he doesn't find out. So…what do you want me to do with this information, Damien-sama?"

Damien fell silent, unable to respond. He couldn't think…couldn't make sense of the absurdity of it all… Other than being plainly cruel to a person who was already suffering, what was the point of having Wolfram attack his own kin?

"Damien-sama?" Emil was waiting for his decision. "Should I give Lord von Bielefeld these instructions?"

Should Wolfram know about this? On one hand, Damien thought that the Mazoku would never obey this ridiculous order. But on the other hand, this was _Ryuu_ they were talking about. Surely his brother had something up his sleeve to force Wolfram to obey…

"Damien-sama?"

What should he do?

"Damien-sama?"

Making up his mind, Damien said, "Don't tell him anything. Whatever you're planning, don't involve him…"

"Fair enough," replied Emil, "Then…would _you_ help us? We have a plan to finally defeat your brother…but we need you to make it work…"

Damien muttered, "I'll…I'll think about it, okay? Just…keep this to yourself…"

Emil nodded, finally stepping out of Damien's way. "As you wish, Damien-sama. But time is running out. We fly off tomorrow morning. We need an answer before that."

Damien nodded in return. Wordlessly, he pushed his way out of the tent, already bent on finding his companion to tell him – convince him – that they needed to leave.

He didn't need to go far. Just outside the tent, Wolfram was standing stiffly, looking as if he had been waiting for him. Damien stopped. One look at the boy's face told Damien all he wanted to know and he groaned in misery.

Wolfram had heard everything.

* * *

Wolfram started feeling guilty the moment that he left the ground.

This was stupid, he decided. And absolutely reckless. Damien would probably have a heart attack if he saw him now – riding a dragon at a ridiculously high altitude. But he was still irritated at Damien for the things the latter had said and was not at all inclined to stop, even if it meant making his companion worry.

'_Let him fret_,_'_ Wolfram thought vindictively, _'Let him worry about me.'_ But as soon as that crossed his mind, he felt guiltier than ever. In all fairness, Damien had not been anything but a good friend to him. The boy had even left Shin Makoku with him…had even allowed himself to be considered a fugitive just to help him…had abandoned his own kingdom just for him…

Wolfram cringed despite himself as he realized how absolutely childish and selfish he had been acting. Damien was obviously struggling with something, and yet Wolfram refused to understand him, to accord the boy that same level of empathy and kindness that Damien had always given him.

Wolfram closed his eyes, letting the wind blow against his face, allowing Drache to soar through the skies without any particular direction or purpose. In a similar fashion, he let his thoughts drift off – from Ryuu and the past life he had led with him…to Yuuri and what the future holds for both of them…to Damien and their present quandary…

The more that he thought about it, the more that Wolfram realized that he shouldn't have taken advantage of Damien's kindness…of the latter's feelings for him. He really shouldn't have taken the boy along to start with. It wasn't fair then. It wasn't fair to continue doing that until now.

Eventually, Wolfram opened his eyes and made a decision.

It wasn't right to continue involving Damien into his messy affairs. The boy deserved better. Besides, much as it flattered him that Damien had feelings for him, he couldn't use that as an excuse to carry on putting the boy's life in danger.

No. He had to make this right.

'_Take me back,'_ Wolfram thought, spotting the tent near the ravine's edge where he had left Damien and Emil. The dragon obeyed, swooping down on a crag and landing with surprising finesse. Wolfram got off, patting the creature's neck in appreciation as he sauntered away.

Near the tent, he heard raised voices. Damien seemed to be arguing with Emil, and from the sounds of it, Damien was highly upset about the current topic of conversation. Wolfram hesitated at the entrance, not knowing whether he ought to interrupt right then. In the end, he chose to stay outside and wait – to let Damien handle the situation by himself and just make his presence known should the boy require support of any kind.

But then, he heard something that made him stop. His name. He didn't even need to go closer to hear everything that was said.

"A day from now, we are going to attack Bielefeld Castle. Because of his knowledge of the place, they want Lord von Bielefeld to lead the assault."

Wolfram froze. Did he just hear that right?

Then Damien's voice came, shocked and livid. "_That's_ Wolfram's second task?"

Wolfram listened to the rest of the conversation with a rising feeling of shame and anger. The impossibility of the second task that he was supposed to do was one thing. But Damien's reaction to that was also another. Wolfram fumed. Damien was doing it again – yielding to the Ryuzoku's condition in order to protect him. Really, how could anybody be this selfless?

It was so…infuriating.

Wolfram was suddenly reminded of the conversation he had with the boy back at the inn, before they were taken by the Ryuzoku. Damien had pointed out to him that he was confusing him with Yuuri, and indeed he was. The two were so alike in many ways, and even in this situation, Wolfram had no doubt that Yuuri would do the same thing that Damien was doing right now – protecting him. That spurred Wolfram to think. If it were Yuuri in there right now…if it were Yuuri deciding to lie to shield Wolfram from harm…what would he do?

Deep inside, Wolfram knew the answer. He would stop it. Because if this goes on, Damien might end up killing himself out of unnecessary gallantry.

There was a slight rustle as the tent flap was pushed open. Damien exited, looking quite unnerved. He looked ready to set off running but he came to an abrupt halt when he saw Wolfram standing nearby.

Damien groaned miserably, and when he spoke, his voice was anxious. "Wolf?"

This has to stop, Wolfram decided. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to those who commented on / reviewed the previous chapter – SangLeGuira, AshleyTangerine, lilgurlanima, yuuram2fangirl, Captara, and Tyoushiro._

_I guess I should post this chapter before people lynch me for not including that Saiga – Saralegui encounter the last time. I just found it awkward to have the two of them meet when there's absolutely no opportunity for them to do so. I know that their encounter could have been more explosive than the one portrayed here but I think that would be unreasonable. Saralegui is quite devious, I'll give him that, but he doesn't have enough information about Saiga to be able to unmask her. I guess that he would feel that something is wrong but he wouldn't be able to know what that is just yet. _

_By the way, the credit goes to __**pikeebo**__ for suggesting that encounter in the first place. I'm not a huge fan of Saralegui's (Okay, that's an understatement – I don't like him.) so I hadn't thought of that at all._

_As for Shori and Murata, they're on transit and will be arriving at about the same time as Yuuri and his delegation. Thanks to the readers who had been cheering them on. As you might have guessed, Wolfram and Damien will also be there…although not necessarily together :) _

_And I have two new readers! Thanks to Captara and Tyoushiro for taking the time to review. (To Captara: Thanks. I like the OC's too. When I wrote them, I just thought of the sort of new characters I'd like to see in the KKM series itself. The best of luck with your writing. We do need more KKM stories.)_

_To everyone, thanks for being with me thus far! _


	26. Chapter 25: The Road to Bielefeld Castle

**Chapter 25: The Road to Bielefeld Castle**

* * *

_Nobody spoke for a moment. _

_Frey noticed for the first time that Gottfried was not alone. A man stood a few steps behind him – hovering closely like a silent, watchful shadow. _

_Frey just stood there, waiting for either of the men to speak. He observed their faces warily. Gottfried had offered him a reward should he succeed in destroying Ryuu's soul, but now that Frey thought about it, was there a flipside to that offer? Was there a punishment involved with his failure?_

_Despite his discomfort, Frey waited in silence. Finally, Gottfried stirred and said dully, "You failed."_

_Frey almost rolled his eyes at that but he stopped himself just in time. Instead, he replied with a polite nod and said, "I'm sorry. I know you were expecting much from me. I should have done better."_

_Gottfried nodded, not taking his eyes off Frey's face. "Yes, you should have."_

_Frey waited for more, but it seemed as if the man was done. "So…what happens now?"_

"_It's not yet over. You will be reborn."_

"_Okay…" Frey paused, waiting. He knew there was a catch in there somewhere. But again, when the man did not say anything, he was forced to ask, "What about Ryuu?"_

"_He will also be reborn."_

"_That's it? But…but you said that he shouldn't be allowed to continue living. I…I mean…isn't there some way to make things right?"_

_For the first time, Gottfried actually smiled, although the action only made his face more sinister than it already is. "You're asking for a second chance?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Unfortunately," said the old man, "it does not work that way. You died. There is no going back..."_

"_But what about Ryuu?" Frey pointed out, "He'll kill the others!"_

"_You should have thought of that before you allowed yourself to die," Gottfried said bluntly, "In any case, it doesn't matter. Ryuu is dead."_

_It took an entire minute for the man's last statement to sink in. Then Frey burst out, "Dead? You mean just now? Who…who killed him? Was it Tier?"_

_The old man made a derisive sound. "That brute had no chance against Ryuu."_

"_Then who did it?" Frey asked impatiently._

"_He killed himself," Gottfried replied without the slightest trace of emotion, "Just after you died." _

"_But…_why?_" _

"_Like I said, it's not yet over. Ryuu will still come after you."_

"_I…I don't understand…"_

"_You are the only threat to his very existence. For as long as you exist, I doubt if he would ever stop fearing for his own life…"_

_Frey shook his head at that, repeating his earlier question, "So what happens now?"_

"_We will protect you, of course," said Gottfried, "Which is why you are here. I am entrusting your soul to him." He gestured to the silent man behind him. "He will know what to do with you."_

_Frey rather resented the idea of him being "entrusted" to the man, much like a mere object passing from one hand to another. But he knew he wasn't in any position to argue. He watched the other man suspiciously. _

_The said man approached him and smiled. "My name is Shinou," he said pleasantly, "I'm delighted to finally meet you."_

* * *

Bielefeld Castle looked ominous in the dark.

It was Shori's first time to lay eyes on the official residence of the Bielefeld clan, and he was none too impressed. Considering that fire-wielder brat's arrogant manner, he had expected to see as much – the towering stone walls, the large, ornate windows, the spacious garden… Everything reeked of pride and prosperity – an appropriate breeding place for brats like Wolfram von Bielefeld.

But there was also something so…eerie…about it. Maybe it was because Shori was not entirely used to large, empty structures like this one. Perhaps it was a culturally-ingrained predilection, but Shori rather preferred small, neat spaces much like their house back in Japan. He hated the idea of living in clammy, high-ceilinged quarters, and wondered for the second time how his little brother could tolerate staying in such types of places. Blood Pledge Castle, for one, never failed to give Shori the creeps. At that point, he was suddenly thankful that the headquarters he had inherited from Bob was a modern, glass structure – a far cry from all the wood and stone buildings which had become the norm in Shin Makoku.

"They're nearly here," said Murata, startling Shori from his thoughts. "I heard that the carriages are on the way…"

Shori nodded in satisfaction. "Is Yuuri okay?"

"Good, as far as I could tell."

"What about Weisser and Ryuu?"

"Still with Shibuya, I'm afraid."

"No, that's fine," Shori contradicted, "That way, we won't have to look for them. Besides, I guess they have some plan for Yuuri. Otherwise, they would have attacked him already."

Murata shrugged. "I hope you're right."

"What about Shinou?"

The sage made a face. "With Ulrike by his side, he should know where we are by now."

"Do you think he'd show himself?"

"I don't know."

Shori frowned. He found it a bit paradoxical to have a sage, who – by the very definition of the word – should be somebody who oozes with wisdom and calm judgment, say something as mundane as 'I don't know.' He began, "Surely you must have an idea—?"

Murata interrupted, "Look, I could usually predict Shinou's actions because I always knew why he was acting that way. But right now, I'm as confused as you are why he sided with Weisser in the first place…"

"Okay…" said Shori, "And you still couldn't think of a connection between Shinou and Weisser? Maybe they'd met in the past…?"

"They could have," the sage conceded, "but I honestly could not think…" He trailed off, his eyes going slightly out of focus.

"Oi…what is it?"

Murata groaned. "Maybe Shinou _did_ know Weisser. Remember when I told you that Weisser was banished from the Crypt for stealing a soul? It was around that period that Shinou's soul was also in the Crypt…"

"Interesting," said Shori, "You think he had something to do with the theft…?"

"He might have. And if so, then everything goes back to that soul." Murata started pacing. "Who was he originally? Why steal him? How did he end up in a corrupted state?"

Shori watched the sage, his mind racing to match the boy's conjectures. "I guess you're right. If we are to understand this mess, we really need to go to back to the beginning. We need to know who Ryuu really is."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know. But unless Shinou miraculously starts being honest and begins telling us what this is all about, we really don't have any choice."

Murata sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how I always end up in the middle of Shinou's mess."

"That's because you volunteered to baby-sit him," reminded Shori, and he couldn't help but add, "You must be really out of your mind."

"I guess…" Murata stared up at the skies. It was an hour after the sun had set, and a few, flickering stars were starting to appear across the black skies. The sage's navigation skills had landed them somewhere on the forested grounds surrounding the Bielefeld Castle, leaving some distance for them to hike up to the gates. "Come on. I think it's about time. Shibuya might be nearing the castle gates."

Shori nodded, all his pent-up anxieties and fears rising to the surface. He guessed he should take it as a good sign that his little brother was still doing well…that Ryuu, Weisser, and Tier had not done anything to hurt him…yet. Yuuri was still safe.

But for how much longer?

Shori stood up and followed the sage, uttering a silent prayer for his brother's safety.

'_Yuuri, please be okay. I'm coming.'_

Xxx

Bielefeld Castle loomed over him, looking every bit as inhospitable and menacing as he remembered it.

Yuuri stared at the gigantic structure, unable to shake off the feeling that he was walking right into the belly of a beast. As with his previous visit to the place, he did not feel welcomed at all. The last time that he had been there, it had been to convince Wolfram to go back to Blood Pledge Castle after the latter had cancelled their engagement. Yuuri remembered all too clearly how Wolfram had challenged him to a duel, how the boy had angered him on purpose just to draw out the Maou, how he had orchestrated his own defeat just to prove a point to his ambitious uncle.

"_Yuuri, be a good king."_

Wolfram had told him that. And Yuuri could not help but feel that he was failing to live to his fiancé's expectations. Wolfram had been so willing to give up his pride – even his own life – just so Yuuri could keep his position, just so he could remain as the king. It was a strong testimony of how much the boy believed in him, trusted in him to do the right thing for the kingdom. But Yuuri had not done anything remotely right lately. He had messed things up from the moment that all these troubles began, making one bad decision after another, making one stupid move after another…

He had failed. He wished Wolfram was there right now to tell him what a wimp he was for being so melodramatic. "Get up and do something, wimp!" Wolfram would probably yell at him. This, along with an accompanying image of his fiancé's annoyed face, made him smile.

"Heika," Gunter said in a low tone, "Over there."

Yuuri's smile faded. Up at a balcony somewhere in the third floor, several people stood quite rigidly, staring at them with undisguised distaste.

"The people from Shimaron?" Yuuri guessed, and his tutor nodded in confirmation. He returned his gaze to the balcony, recognizing one of the men as the scout that they had talked to the day before.

As was agreed upon, a scout met them halfway through their journey to the Bielefeld territories. That particular memory made Yuuri wince as he had behaved quite inappropriately the entire time. He was nervous about that encounter, but for some reason, all he did the whole time was to try his best not to laugh.

Everything was just so funny. At least to him.

They had stood in a crooked line by the road – Saiga, Marcus, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, and him – enduring the scrutiny of the Dai Shimaron scout who surveyed them from the other side. At that moment, Yuuri felt like he was back on Earth, practicing for Murata's play. Lined up as they were, they all look like a bunch of weirdoes clad in medieval costumes, reenacting a strange scene from times gone by.

But only two among them – namely, Saiga and Marcus – were actually portraying a role, the former as the fiery Wolfram and the latter as the irritating (at least in Yuuri's opinion) Damien Schwarz. Yuuri thought that the two were doing quite well, that right then, the only thing that could alert the scout that something was not right was Yuuri's facial expressions.

So Yuuri tried even harder not to burst into laughter. No matter how funny things looked to him, he could not allow the Dai Shimaron scout to catch a whiff of what was really going on. He forced himself to continue staring into the scout's face, attempting to intimidate the latter into leaving them alone.

But Dai Shimaron has chosen well. The scout did not even flinch, considering that he only had two men with him – a pitiful force if compared to Yuuri's line-up of soldiers and element-wielders. There was Conrad, the infamous Lion of Rutenberg. Then beside him was Gwendal, an earth-wielder who is a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield. Then there was Gunter, a master swordsman whose skills with the blade was beyond compare.

And then in the midst of them all, there was him. Shibuya Yuuri. The 27th Maou. The demon king who had no powers at the moment. The king who was trying very hard not to mess things up with a juvenile reaction.

Back then, Yuuri wished that he had been born with more self-control. He even envied Saralegui's skill at keeping an affable veneer in spite of his emotions. Even then that the other king was left behind with the others, Yuuri had no doubt that as annoyed as he was, Saralegui would still greet them all with a friendly face and an amiable smile upon their return.

Yuuri managed to keep his facial muscles still, and after several excruciating minutes, the Dai Shimaron scout bowed. "Things seem to be in order, Maou-Heika," he had said, "I shall inform everyone what I have seen here."

'_Wait, that's it?'_ Yuuri had thought, grateful that at least he had managed to keep that question to himself. The scout had not even spoken to their Damien impersonator. He had not even demanded to see Ryuu. Looking at his retainers, Yuuri knew that they were all wondering the same thing. It couldn't be this easy, could it?

"I take it that you're satisfied?" Yuuri asked cautiously.

"We have seen what we have expected to see, Heika," the scout answered cryptically, "We shall take our leave."

Yuuri hesitated. There was something wrong about this. He glanced at Gwendal to see what the man thought of the situation, but the general's face was as baffled as his. With no other choice, Yuuri watched the humans go.

When the scout and his companions were long gone, Yuuri and the others still stayed rooted on the spot, sharing similar expressions of disbelief. It was Gwendal who spoke first.

"I don't like this."

"They didn't even talk to me," said Marcus.

"What could this mean?" Gunter put in.

"Damn it," Gwendal muttered, "They're playing with us."

"I think they know," Yuuri said, scratching his chin, "They know we haven't found Wolfram and Damien-san yet. I think this was a test…" The implications of that idea were horrible, but nobody seemed to want to acknowledge it. Yuuri continued, "We really need to find them."

Gwendal turned to Conrad, his expression businesslike. "How far are we on that?"

"No news yet, but Yozak's working on it."

"Help him. This is urgent. And send somebody to follow that scout."

Conrad nodded. "Okay. Yuuri, will you be fine on your own for a while? I'll meet you at the castle."

Yuuri sighed. While the man's concern was comforting on some level, it somehow heightened Yuuri's sense of helplessness. He waved his godfather away. "Of course. Go Conrad."

"And he won't be alone," Saiga chimed in, all pretensions falling away, like a snake shedding skin, "I'll be with him, Conrad."

Gwendal and Gunter both cleared their throats loudly. "Be careful," grunted Gwendal, "They may still be watching us."

"Oh stop being so uptight, Aniue," said Saiga, reverting to Wolfram's petulant tone, "Those filthy humans won't be able to hear me from a mile away…" She grinned and added in an undertone, in her normal, whiny voice, "…right?"

"Much as we appreciate your near-convincing portrayal of Wolfram," said Gunter, "we would still urge you to be careful, Lady Saiga…"

Saiga pouted. "Near-convincing?" she echoed, "I was perfect."

"You weren't," Yuuri said, surprising everyone including himself. All eyes were on him now, and he expounded, unable to stop, "You just said 'filthy humans.' Wolfram wouldn't say that. He had issues with humans before, but he had already gone past that prejudice. I mean, he even befriended Damien-san, right? And he had no qualms about being my fiancé…"

He was blabbing, Yuuri realized, and yet he couldn't help himself. Maybe it was the nerves. He had, after all, been on the verge of a nervous breakdown thinking about this encounter for an entire day, only to have everything end this way – as if their worries were all exaggerations, and their preparations, meaningless. He shook his head once to clear it, refusing to meet anybody's eyes as more blood rose up to his face.

Mercifully, Conrad chose the moment to bid goodbye, saying that he had to look for Yozak. The awkward moment broken, everyone started to go back to their previous activities. Gwendal excused himself to attend to his soldiers, taking Marcus along with him. Eventually, Yuuri found himself with Saiga clinging to his side, and Gunter hanging around them like an overzealous chaperon.

Yuuri sighed once more. He couldn't help but wish that they'd already get to Bielefeld Castle and get this over and done with. He had other things on his mind that he wanted to attend to after settling this matter.

Glancing at his tutor, he asked, "How much farther, Gunter?"

"One more night, Heika," Gunter replied.

Yuuri kept that in mind. One more night. And then everything will hopefully be over.

But they were now here, and yet it was far from over.

"Heika…let's go." Gunter's voice shook him out of his thoughts. Yuuri nodded, thinking, _'Well, here goes nothing.' _He followed the tutor to the main door where Waltorana stood with some of his soldiers. The man had willingly gone ahead of them to prepare for the meetings, but in all fairness, his face showed none of the stress that he must be feeling from having humans inside his precious abode.

Waltorana stepped forward to greet him, and his eyes narrowed slightly at the person who was walking beside Yuuri. To keep up appearances, Saiga was alongside him, filling in Wolfram's usual position. Waltorana knew about the plan but it was obvious that he did not approve of it. However, to Yuuri's relief, the man acted along by tapping Saiga's shoulder in a show of recognition and affection.

"Welcome to Bielefeld Castle, Heika," said Waltorana, "The hum—er—the representatives are ready for you."

Yuuri nodded, his stomach clenching painfully with anxiety. For the second time that night, he fervently wished that Wolfram was there with him.

* * *

From where he was standing, Bielefeld Castle looked like a mere dot in the horizon.

Conrad grinded his teeth impatiently, raring to take off, knowing that Yuuri and the others were already at the castle by now. But Yozak wasn't back yet. What was taking him so long? The spy was supposed to meet him here thirty minutes ago.

From somewhere to his right, Conrad heard a twig snapping and he spun around, drawing his weapon out in one motion and aiming it across the neck of the person who had dared sneak up on him.

Yozak gave him a cheeky grin. "You might want to point that elsewhere, Captain."

Conrad did not budge, instead scolding his friend, "You were too noisy. You're losing your touch, Yozak. Also, you're late."

Yozak snickered, gingerly pushing away the weapon with his hand. "Sorry."

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Well…I _was_ on my way back. But I saw something…"

"Saw what?" Conrad asked, curious.

The spy adopted a more comfortable position and continued, "You remember the pack of dragons that your brother had me track? Well, I heard some talk in the village that there was a similar pack nearby, so I took the liberty of checking it out on my way back."

"And?"

"Well, I found a sort of camp, but it's already empty. The tracks were covered well. I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know what I was looking for. And then I asked some villagers if they saw anything. One said he saw a solitary dragon last night. And then this morning at sunrise, they saw _more_."

Conrad straightened up, alarmed. "How many?"

"About twenty or thirty dragons, each with a rider. Definitely Ryuzoku. They're all moving towards Bielefeld Castle, Captain."

Conrad swore despite himself. "Yuuri is already there by now, preparing for the meeting. And so are the politicians from Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron."

"And there's more…"

There was a twinkle in the spy's eyes that piqued Conrad's interest. He asked, both cautious and intrigued, "What is it?"

"Well," answered Yozak, "I followed the tracks, and I managed to actually find the Ryuzoku. I think I might have also found one of our elusive elopers."

"Damien Schwarz? With the Ryuzoku?" asked Conrad in surprise and the spy nodded. "And Wolfram? Is he with him?"

"I haven't seen your brother, but well…we could just ask Little Schwarz right?"

"I don't understand. Is he being held captive?"

"Actually," said the spy, "Little Schwarz appears to be the leader. At least people were following him around."

Conrad paused, bewildered. He thought that the Dai Shimaron politician hated the Ryuzoku. He even said that they were the ones responsible for his parents' deaths, right? What was going on? And what the hell happened to Wolfram? If they're not together, Wolfram might be…

Conrad refused to let that thought continue, appalled at the possibilities that such a scenario might lead to. He asked instead, "Where are they exactly?"

"Not far from here, actually," Yozak answered, "What do you think, Captain? With a troop of soldiers, we could intercept them. Stop them from reaching the castle."

Conrad asked dubiously, "You're talking about taking on a pack of _dragons_?"

The spy nodded, eyes sparkling with excitement, kindling Conrad's own sense of adventure, igniting his own desire for _danger_… Conrad was surprised at the feeling. After Rutenberg, he had lost all yearning for things like that. After that battle, he felt he had had enough blood and carnage to last him a lifetime, and even years after, he was not at all inclined to replicate that experience.

But Yozak's enthusiasm had reminded him of what it actually felt like to _fight_…brought him back to his glory days as a warrior, of the thrill of battling for your very life. It was fun while it lasted…at least until your comrades start dying…

Conrad shook his head, chuckling at himself for that temporary relapse into his old way of thinking. The memory of the soldiers who died at Rutenberg forced him back into reality, reminding him of the reason why he continued fighting despite the results of that gruesome battle. He was fighting for Shin Makoku and its people, for his family and friends, for his king. Right now, he was going to fight in order to protect them, dragons be damned.

"You in, Captain?" asked Yozak.

Conrad nodded. "Gather everyone and lead the way."

Xxx

Bielefeld Castle looked so impressive in the moonlight.

But then again, Damien thought that it must just be him. His companions were all staring at the castle with fear and apprehension in their eyes, while he was strangely mesmerized. Maybe it was because he was thinking too much of Wolfram. This was, after all, the place where the Mazoku grew up in…

Damien shook his head at himself. He had to stop. This wasn't helping him. He had to stop thinking of Wolfram. Especially since the boy had already walked away from their friendship…from whatever relationship they may have had, for that matter.

Yesterday, after overhearing that conversation between him and Emil, Wolfram had looked at him with a sort of…repulsion and anger. Damien could still remember every single word that was said.

Wolfram had stood before him. Livid. Impatient. "Get out of my way."

"No," Damien had answered, obstinacy radiating from every bone of his body, "I won't let you do this."

Wolfram repeated, voice falling to a dangerous whisper, "Get out of my way. I want to talk to Emil."

Damien shook his head. "Wolfram…_please_…"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Wolf, can't you see? This is a trap! You shouldn't—"

"Just who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing?" snapped Wolfram.

Damien paused, hurt beyond words. "Wolfram, I'm your friend…"

"Then that ends now, Damien," Wolfram said, "From now on, I do not want anything to do with you—"

"Wolf!" Damien cried in protest but the other boy ignored him.

"I don't need this," Wolfram continued, "I don't need any of your meddling. I don't need your protection. I don't need you." Damien could not say anything to that. Taking advantage of his momentary loss of speech, Wolfram passed him by, pushing the tent flap aside. After the second it took to recover from his shock, Damien immediately followed the boy inside.

Emil looked calm enough, but although his face bore no signs of anxiety or discomfort at the confrontation that was about to ensue, his posture betrayed his distress. He waited for Wolfram to speak.

"I want to know everything," Wolfram ordered, "Tell me _everything_."

"I…I…" The man floundered, looking alternately at Wolfram's stormy face to that of Damien, who could only shake his head helplessly. "Please calm down…"

"Tell me what I need to know and I won't hurt you."

Damien glanced severely at the boy. "Wolf. Don't do this."

Wolfram took no notice of either his words or his presence. The boy's eyes were firmly glued on Emil, who seemed to be waging a full-blown, tumultuous decision-making battle inside his head. For a second, a trace of guilt flitted over Wolfram's face. He appeared remorseful for subjecting Emil to this, but his desire to know the full details of his second task seemed to outweigh any concern he might have over the Ryuzoku's being.

After a moment's thought, Emil glanced Damien, obviously looking for support. "Damien-sama…should I…?"

Damien was about to answer but then Wolfram's voice came, sharp and commanding. "Damien. Stop." It was both an order and a warning and Damien felt himself getting angry in return. He snapped, "Fine. Tell him, Emil."

The Ryuzoku turned to Wolfram with a defeated look in his eyes, with a vulnerability that seemed so contrary to his powerful physique. When he answered, his voice was tight and reticent. "For your second task, they want you to infiltrate Bielefeld Castle and release Ryuu-sama. We…we were supposed to go with you and dispose of the guards and soldiers in the perimeter…basically to help out in whatever way we can…"

"And how are you supposed to convince me to carry out this absurd task?" asked Wolfram, eyebrows in danger of disappearing above his hairline.

Emil hesitated. "Er…they told me to tell you that they intend to kill the Maou sometime at night, a day from now. They said that if you want to stop them, you should do whatever it takes to meet them there…"

Silence. Wolfram clenched his fists tightly, glaring at Damien. "Don't tell me that you knew about this."

"I didn't," Damien replied defensively, "I didn't ask."

"And I didn't tell him," added Emil, "I'm sorry…"

"But can't you see?" Damien cried in exasperation, trying to inject some logic in the conversation, "It's a trap! They're setting you up, Wolf!"

"Damien—"

"Ryuu could escape by himself. You _know_ that he could. Don't you see what he's trying to do? Wolf, you are already facing charges of treason! If you go through with this, nobody will ever believe that you did not betray Shin Makoku. You can never go back."

It was the truth, and Damien could see that Wolfram recognized that. Wolfram's chances of ever returning to his old life were already close to none, and both knew that "rescuing" Ryuu would not only make matters worse, but it will also cause what little opportunity for redemption the boy had left to vanish into thin air.

And after that…the life the boy had known as Wolfram von Bielefeld would be over.

But the Maou's own life was on the line, and Damien could see that Wolfram was worried about _him_. Also, from the memories he had regained, Wolfram had a fair idea as to what Ryuu was capable of. Even with all the people protecting the Maou, killing him would be nothing more than a walk in the park for Ryuu. Damien could almost hear the cogs working inside the boy's brain. The possibility of the Maou getting hurt was something that Wolfram could neither risk nor bear should it ever come true, and _that_ basically ended the discussion.

"I'm going," Wolfram said with finality.

Damien complained, "No. This is madness—"

Wolfram cut in, "I am going. Now. Alone."

"Wolf—!"

"And stay out of my business," Wolfram continued, "This is the end Damien. Don't try to follow me if you know what's best for you." And with those cold words, Wolfram turned his back on him and walked away without a backward glance.

"Damien-sama?" Damien forced his thoughts to go back to the present. Emil was beside him, a determined look on his face, and said, "Damien-sama, you have to make a decision."

Damien did not respond. He watched Bielefeld Castle with an air of lethargy, his mind still stuck to the events of last night. Wolfram had left, and Damien had neither the determination to stop him nor the strength to go after him.

Everything was starting to become so depressing.

"Damien-sama, please…"

Damien let out a despondent sigh before finally twisting around to acknowledge Emil's presence. The man had been pestering him about their plan to dispose of Ryuu once and for all. And with Bielefeld Castle in sight, they needed a decision _now._

'_But how exactly could I make a decision?'_ Damien thought wryly. Wolfram would be there, and judging from their last conversation, the Mazoku would most likely be on Ryuu's side this time. Barring the fact that he had not even decided whether he ought to help the Ryuzoku in gaining their freedom from his demented brother, one particular issue kept cropping into his already confused thoughts. Would he even have the capacity to fight Wolfram if it got down to it? Could he even hurt him?

The answer was no, of course. He knew that. But still…

"Damien-sama?" Emil asked again, his voice already impatient, "Lord von Bielefeld has made his decision. Now you have to make yours."

That was true. He couldn't keep on doing nothing, could he? But what could he do? What options were there that did not include Wolfram getting hurt, or him turning into a murderer? If there was some way to stop Wolfram somehow…to keep him from doing anything stupid…to keep him from Ryuu…

And then Damien realized. Of course, there was a way. Why didn't he think about it earlier?

The Maou.

Perhaps _he_ could do what Damien couldn't. If he could make the Maou understand what had been happening, perhaps…

Perhaps…

Damien stood up. "If I agree to replace Ryuu as your Master…" he asked Emil, "…would you do something for me in return?"

"Of course, Damien-sama," Emil replied, pleased and eager, "Anything at all."

Damien said, "Then don't do anything. Let me talk to the Maou first."

* * *

Staring at Bielefeld Castle from a fair distance, Emil felt both anxious and excited at the same time.

By all account, he should be relieved, happy even. Finally, Damien-sama had agreed to help them. Finally, they had a chance to end this servitude, a chance to get back at Ryuu-sama for all the suffering that the latter had made them go through, an opportunity to avenge the deaths of their comrades…the death of his brother…

If everything goes right tonight, then…they could all start a new life with a new Master. If everything happens according to plan, then…they needn't suffer anymore.

Emil had all his hopes pinned on what will happen tonight, particularly on whether or not they could kill Ryuu-sama. They had everything ready. Everybody knew what to do. They just needed Damien-sama to _help_.

Getting the latter's cooperation was tricky, Emil knew that. But they managed somehow. The problem was, Damien-sama had made one very dangerous and illogical request in exchange for his help and Emil could not refuse, even if that meant deviating completely from their plans. He just hoped that this deviation would not be enough to diminish their chances of success.

Something seemed to be moving in the bushes right across him, and Emil nearly jumped in place. Somebody had been following them, but he thought they had lost whoever that was a few hours ago. But that someone must have caught onto their trail once again, and unfortunately for them, the said someone seemed to have brought more people along.

Emil gritted his teeth, signaling two of his men to check the surrounding area one more time. He fervently hoped that all his fears were baseless, for he could not afford a confrontation with any army right now. Looking around him, Emil thought that the dragons made a rather impressive and frightening sight – perhaps enough to intimidate anybody from attacking them. But Emil knew better. The dragons were dying. His Riders – weakened by the Master's absence to begin with – were on the brink of death from all the traveling and pillaging that they were ordered to do.

Emil knew better. He knew that if and when a clash of arms happens between them and a sufficiently well-trained army such as those employed by the Mazoku, then that will be their end. Come to think of it, they had managed to get this far inside the Bielefeld territories only because several Mazoku troops were deployed out of the castle grounds and across the borders. Otherwise, they wouldn't have stood a chance against the full force of the Bielefeld House.

They were losing men and dragons on a regular basis. They even lost another one yesterday, although Emil was more relieved than angry at that. Because of his stubborn nature, Drache was more of a liability anyway. And although Emil did not mourn the dragon's loss, he was admittedly intrigued at the circumstances of its disappearance. One of the young Riders, Cedric, apparently saw Lord von Bielefeld taming and riding the beast. That got Emil to reconsider his first impression of the Mazoku. He initially thought that Ryuu-sama wanted the boy because of some mere perverted purpose, but in light of the Mazoku's skills with the dragon, perhaps there was something more?

Emil cursed himself. Ryuu-sama seemed to be planning something with the boy. He shouldn't have allowed Lord von Bielefeld to get away.

There was another rustle. Emil turned anxiously. The two men he had sent to check their surroundings were back, bringing two people along with them. The problem was, his men were walking in _front_ of the two strangers, their arms raised. As they drew nearer, Emil finally saw the sharp blades pointed menacingly at his men's throats.

Emil watched them warily, giving the others the signal to stand by and attack if they see an opportunity. But then one of the men spoke.

"You are surrounded. Take one more step, and you all die."

Emil ignored the man. That threat might have worked if it were not for the fact that they were all dying anyway. Nothing will change unless the Master is killed. He was about to issue an order to kill the intruders when Damien stepped in front of him.

"Conrad…please drop your weapons," Damien said rather calmly.

"Lord Damien," answered the stranger, "We need you and Wolfram to come with us."

"Wolfram is not here," came Damien's response, "But I shall be willing to go with you if you'd let my companions go."

The man called Conrad shook his head. "We could not possibly allow dragons to march into Bielefeld Castle…"

"We're not marching anywhere. There's…there's just something that we needed to do."

"I do want to believe you," replied Conrad, "But I couldn't risk—"

"Believe me," Damien cut in, "The risks would be greater if you don't do as I say. Wolfram is in danger. The Maou is in danger. Everyone could _die_." He paused to let his words sink in. And then he said, "Take me to the Maou. I need to talk to him."

Damien approached the men. From where he was standing, Emil watched them in silence. Damien seemed to be explaining, but he spoke so low that Emil did not hear what was said. And then, after what seemed like an eternity, Conrad nodded. At the same time, he and his companion released Emil's men and pushed them forward. Then Conrad grabbed Damien's shoulder.

Emil snarled in anger, but he stopped when Damien turned to him and shook his head. "Wait for me here," he said in a determined tone, "Don't do anything until I get back."

Emil couldn't possibly agree to that, but then Conrad warned, "We have soldiers around you. Do not attempt to move. Do not even think about flying off with the dragons."

The idea of them – men and dragons alike – being bent into submission by a threat like that was laughable. But despite his better judgment, Emil nodded in concession, watching in dismay as Damien left with the two strangers.

* * *

Bielefeld Castle looked peaceful from above, with none of the tell-tale signs that something wrong was going on within its walls.

Atop Drache, Wolfram breathed a sigh of relief. He coaxed the dragon to descend among the trees to conceal their presence from the watchtowers. There was a rather woody spot somewhere around the area. Maybe he could leave Drache there and sneak into the castle grounds…

Wolfram scowled at the situation. He had never imagined that he would enter his own territory like this – like an enemy who had to skulk in the dark. But then again, it was better to be safe than sorry. He really didn't know what his own kin thought about him anymore.

Wolfram found the place, and after guiding the dragon on a spacious area, he dismounted, gave Drache an appreciative pat, and went on his way. A short way off, he was already panting for breath. Walking and hiking were not really his type of thing. If he was caught right now, he might not be able to fight his way through.

But being caught seemed to be not an issue right now. Wolfram couldn't help but notice that there were no soldiers around. Still, he made his way cautiously, wary of the traps that were littered across the landscape.

He crossed the walls without incidence and was already nearly inside the castle itself when he heard something move from behind him. He jerked around, ready to defend himself but stopped short when he saw who it was.

Or rather, what it was.

Drache. The dragon had actually followed him.

"How did you get here?" Wolfram asked, surprised and irritated at the same time. He was surprised that the beast had managed to go after him without his detection, and he was irritated because he realized that he needn't have walked that far if the dragon could move so stealthily after all.

Drache made a satisfied sound at the back of his throat and Wolfram realized that the dragon was actually making fun of him.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Wolfram asked, torn between amusement and annoyance. Drache snorted, fire spitting out of its nose. "Oi, careful!" Wolfram cried, but to his amazement, the fire hardly even stung at all. He laughed at the dragon's antics, but then he subsided and turned serious. "Okay, fun's over, Drache. I'm going inside and you can't follow me there anymore."

The dragon gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, for starters, you can't fit through the door. And also, you'll get me into trouble, and I…I don't need that right now."

Drache growled.

"Look, don't take this personally…"

The dragon stomped its feet, snarling.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "Okay, that's enough—!" He stopped, realizing that he had misunderstood. The dragon wasn't complaining; rather, it was warning him. But it was too late. Wolfram suddenly felt something cold and sharp pressed against his neck.

Wolfram swallowed hard. He was caught.

Drache snarled and started to make a move, but the blade in Wolfram's neck dug deeper. _'Stop!' _He screamed inside his mind, not only because he feared for his life, but also for that of the person who had caught him. Regardless of his so-called second task, he wasn't about to attack anybody from his own household. Drache backed down obediently.

"Very nice," said the person who caught him, and Wolfram nearly choked in surprise. He would recognize that whiny voice anywhere. His captor released him and Wolfram turned to face her.

Saiga…

Her presence in itself was surprising enough, but her _appearance_ caused Wolfram's mind to stop in sheer stupefaction. She was dressed like…like him!

Saiga seemed to relish his reaction. She smirked and twirled around. "What do you think? This was actually your brother's idea…"

Wolfram's mind started working again, albeit a bit sluggishly, like a rusty contraption that was in dire need of grease. "A-Aniue…? But…why?"

"I replaced you…for a while," Saiga answered, "So…ready to do this?"

"Do what?" he asked, still bewildered to even feel angry.

The girl did not appear to care about his state of mind, continuing with a scandalous, "Take off your clothes."

Despite himself, Wolfram blushed. He sputtered, "_What?_"

Saiga was already unbuttoning the uniform she was wearing, and such was Wolfram's shock that he stayed frozen on the spot, unable to look away. He had seen more than he wanted to see when the nerve signals that his panicking brain was issuing to the rest of his body finally kicked in, and he turned away, face still too red.

Drache's face loomed before him, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Oh shut up," Wolfram snapped at the beast, deflecting his feelings of embarrassment at the hapless creature. To Saiga, he hissed furiously, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I said, take off your clothes," came Saiga's voice.

"Why should I?"

"Because…" the girl answered, her words punctuated with the rustle of fabric against skin, "…I think you'd be able to move easily inside if you were wearing this."

The idea sunk in and Wolfram asked, a bit suspicious at her motives, "You mean you're switching with me?"

He could almost feel the girl's eyes rolling at his question. "You have no choice. Make it quick. I'm getting cold."

The last part only served to make Wolfram more self-conscious than he already is. The girl was _naked _for goodness' sake! "You mean _here_?"

"_Yes_," came the impatient response.

Wolfram knew that he was being too delicate. How could he think of things such as propriety right now when Yuuri's life was probably in danger? Drache must have sensed his inner despair because at that point, the dragon lifted its wings and enclosed him with it, creating a sort of space inside, blocking him from Saiga's – and anybody else's – view.

Wolfram glanced up at the beast, grateful for its concern. To his amusement, Drache's opaque eyes were averted elsewhere. Perhaps he could sense how humiliated Wolfram already was.

Saiga's voice came from behind the dragon's wings, slightly muffled, "Hey! I'm freezing out here."

Wolfram hesitated, then he called back, "Hand me the uniform first…"

The girl made a grumbling sound, but thankfully, she tossed the clothes over without comment. Wolfram picked them up gingerly. As fast as his inhibitions would allow him, he quickly undressed and changed into the familiar, blue uniform. He tossed his own clothes over for Saiga to pick up.

"Tell me when you're done," Wolfram instructed.

It took a shorter time than expected before the girl's voice came with an irritated, "I'm done." Drache tucked his wings back, and Wolfram – completely clad in his usual garb – stepped out to meet the girl.

"Now explain," Wolfram said, going down to business.

Saiga smiled. "I assume you got my message."

"About 'rescuing' Ryuu?" asked Wolfram, "You mean you were serious about that? I know what Ryuu is capable of. He could walk out of there in a heartbeat—"

"Not right now," Saiga contradicted, face turning grave, "He's…unstable."

"Unstable?"

"He's not in full control of his faculties," explained Saiga, "So when I told you that he's going to murder the Maou sometime tonight, there is a _very _high probability that he might do just that."

"But why?" asked Wolfram dubiously, "Why Yuuri? Why not me? _I'm_ the one he has an issue with."

Saiga looked away. "Because…the Maou has everything that Ryuu wanted. You, for instance."

Wolfram scowled at that. "That's utterly illogical. The past is the past. Ryuu could not possibly fault Yuuri for…for having what he has _now_." He returned the girl's stare defiantly. "Me, for instance."

"Well," Saiga remarked, "you only know half of the story."

"Then tell me the rest."

"Things are never that easy," Saiga said, smiling wryly. "You, of all people, should know."

"Just so we're clear…I need to take Ryuu out of the castle?" Saiga nodded, and Wolfram pressed onward, "In full view of everyone?" The girl gave another nod. Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "Why? I _could_ do this discreetly, you know…"

"You could," agreed Saiga, "Problem is, you can't. Ryuu is with the Maou right now. You could wait until he's released, but well…with all those talks going on, he might already lose his mind by the time that they're done…"

Wolfram could feel his eyes popping out of their sockets. "What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"You asked far too many questions," Saiga replied, shrugging.

"Why can't I just kill him?" Wolfram asked, more out of annoyance rather than determination.

Saiga's face twisted with some odd emotion. "Oh? Could you? Then do it."

"I…I…" He faltered, not at all expecting to get the girl's blessing so quickly…or even at all. "You…you won't go after me or anybody else if I do?"

"No," said Saiga, and her tone was convincing enough. She was suddenly all business, dropping all pretense of the silly little girl persona that she had been projecting all along. "Go. Decide for yourself. Kill him or bring him to us. Tier and I will wait at the camp."

Again, Wolfram wavered. "But—"

"Go," Saiga ordered with authority, so unlike her usual girlish demeanor that Wolfram felt like he was really seeing her for the first time. "Whatever you choose, I'll still give you what we agreed upon – your memories."

Wolfram remained immobile.

"Go. There isn't much time. Your beloved Maou might die."

Finally, Wolfram heeded the order. But as he took off running to get inside the castle, a single thought kept echoing inside his head.

_What should he do?_

* * *

_Thank you to SangLeGuira, pikeebo, Tyoushiro, Captara, Darkspider, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, and lilgurlanima for reviewing/commenting on the previous chapter._

_I actually had this chapter ready last week, but because I contracted a virus – both physical and technological – I had to wait for my body and my hard drive to recover before posting again. I hope the progression of events in this chapter is not confusing anyone. _

_And another new reviewer! Thanks to Darkspider (I am inclined to agree with almost everything that you said. What Ryuu did is cruel but – I hope that most would agree – not entirely pointless. As for Saralegui…well, he seems to be the type whom you'd either hate or love. And yes, why did season 3 have so many Yuuri-Sara moments?)_

_Thanks to everyone for reading! _


	27. Chapter 26: Convergence

**Chapter 26: Convergence**

* * *

"_Where are you taking me?"_

_The man who introduced himself as Shinou did not answer. Rather, he smiled at him, much like a teacher regarding a favorite student. _

_Frey frowned. He wanted answers, not more mysterious smiles or meaningful sideway glances. He asked again, "Where are we going?"_

"_To my country," Shinou answered simply. They were walking side by side along what appeared to be a narrow, brightly-lit hallway. It was very different from all the floating and gliding that Frey had just gone through, and the stones beneath his feet still felt a bit strange. The walls were decorated with a thousand, miniscule carvings that Frey would have been intrigued with in any other situation. At the moment though, he was too incensed to care about anything other than getting his questions answered._

_But he was having no luck with that._

"_And where would your country be?"_

"_Somewhere," came the vague reply._

_Frey overtook the man and planted himself firmly in front of him. "Look, I don't understand anything at all—"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I don't want apologies! I want answers!"_

_Shinou placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please."_

_The man gestured behind Frey, and turning around, he was surprised to find a large door which had definitely not been there before._

"_What…?"_

"_They need to take your memories first. Go in."_

_Frey's eyebrows rose. "My what?" _

"_It's…procedure. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."_

_Frey did not feel reassured. He did not want to forget anything. He did not feel that he had the right to. "Is…this really necessary?"_

"_I'm sorry," said Shinou for the third time. Then giving Frey a little push in the back, he guided him through the door. "I'll wait here. Don't worry. It will be alright."_

_Frey highly doubted that, but he really didn't have any choice. He entered the door, wondering what was in store for him this time._

_Inside, another man was waiting._

* * *

Gwendal had not expected that things would get worse than it already is.

He _had _expected that this "meeting" for the release of Lord Saralegui and Lord Maximilian would be difficult, but he had not imagined that it would turn out to be so catastrophic. The other representatives were already released an hour earlier, and now, the matter of Lord Maximilian's freedom was being discussed.

The talk with Shou Shimaron went very smoothly – too uneventful, in Gwendal's opinion – but he guessed that it was to be expected because of the blows that the country had just gone through. They were too busy recovering from dragon attacks and a plague that they just wanted their king back.

But Dai Shimaron was a different thing entirely. Gwendal hated to admit it, but it would appear as if the Maou was right for once. Dai Shimaron seemed to know that Wolfram and Damien still remained missing, what with the hints that their speaker kept dropping here and there, his speech peppered with so much double-meaning. Gwendal could almost hear it – a denial to sign the peace treaty that was laid down on the table before them, and an accusation that Shin Makoku had something to do with Lord Greyheim's death and Lord Damien's continued disappearance. It didn't help matters at all that Ryuu was seated right across him, watching them being backed into a corner because of their stupid, stupid lie.

Which was Gwendal's stupid, stupid idea in the first place.

Gwendal returned his gaze to the speaker. To his consternation, the man was smiling quite malevolently, a predatory look on his face as he said, "Well, we couldn't decide anything right now without consulting our superiors, could we?"

"Oh? Has a decision been made regarding the throne?" asked the Maou who thankfully looked calm and level-headed in the midst of the negotiations.

"No, as a matter of fact. Which brings us to Lord Damien." The man leaned forward expectantly. "So Heika, where is Lord Damien? I thought he was traveling with you?"

Gwendal glanced at the Maou. They had already talked about how the latter should handle that question. The king answered, "He doesn't want to speak with you."

"Oh?" said the speaker, eyebrows rising delicately, "He told you so himself?"

"Yes."

"So he must trust you very much, Heika?"

The Maou paused, and for a moment, Gwendal thought that the young king might fall apart right there and then. But surpassing his expectations, the boy answered without any trace of anxiety. "Not really. He just can't stand being in the same room as his brother." He spared a quick look in Ryuu's direction. "No offense."

Ryuu did not answer. Gwendal frowned at the man's face. There was none of the usual aura of cockiness that he had shown when they last talked to him. If anything else, the man looked unusually withdrawn, his hands wrapped around himself, as if he was…preventing himself from doing something.

Gwendal gave the guard standing over Ryuu's shoulder a short nod, signaling him to keep a very close eye on the man.

"So it's true that you enjoy playing the mediator Heika," the human speaker commented.

The Maou smiled. "Because no one else will. For some reason, you all seem to want to kill each other so much. I can never understand why."

The speaker's mouth lifted into a sneer. "How noble of you, Heika. Now…we would like to talk to Lord Damien, please."

"I told you—"

"That he won't see us? Or that he can't? Is he even here, Heika?"

To Gwendal's surprise and relief, the Maou did not even falter. "Of course, he is. Where else would he be?"

Gwendal felt like giving his king a pat in the back. The latter had just lied barefacedly, but his expression had not even changed at all. Not bad for somebody who had a reputation for infallible honesty.

From the other end of the table, the human speaker scoffed and answered the Maou's question. "Perhaps being held somewhere else? Perhaps dead?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, last we heard of him, Lord Damien was apparently taken out of Blood Pledge Castle…by a certain Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld…"

Now, Gwendal could see a flicker of irritation on the king's features. Knowingly or not, their opponent had just struck the Maou's weakness. The latter answered, "That was a misunderstanding, my lord. Your own scout can attest that he saw Damien-san and my fiancé with us, just yesterday afternoon."

"Our scout saw two people who looked exactly like them," parried the human, "Only talking to them would prove if it were _really_ them, wouldn't you agree?"

"Both of them?" the Maou asked, his frown deepening into a scowl, "Why include Wolfram in this?"

The speaker smiled lasciviously. "Well…if our information is correct, Lord Wolfram might want to consider coming with us to visit Dai Shimaron. If he's as fascinated by Lord Damien as we heard he was, then maybe he might be fascinated with Lord Damien's country as well."

Gwendal grunted in disgust. The humans were obviously playing on the Maou's weak spot, and the latter seemed to be falling right into it, losing his composure by the second. Thankfully, the king still managed to control himself.

"Fine. Talk to them. But I doubt if any of them would want to go with you."

The human's smile slipped. "Well? Where are they?"

Gwendal answered this time, "Lord Damien is in another room. If you'd kindly follow us, we would take you there. I...shall see if Wolfram is around as well."

"Thank you," said the speaker, "But is there any special reason why you can't bring them _here_?"

"The room isn't far from—"

"Regardless, we'd still like to stay in this room. With Lord Ryuu."

The Maou intervened. "I don't really think that that's wise—"

"I'm sure Lord Ryuu would not say anything to offend Lord Damien, am I right?" They all turned to the said man but he remained quiet and just gave them all a perfunctory nod in response. The human continued, "And Lord Ryuu would certainly help us identify his brother. As you might have known, we haven't seen Lord Damien for nearly a decade."

'_Of course, we know that,' _Gwendal thought irritably. With no other way out of the situation, he stood up. "I shall see if I could persuade them."

"That would be really nice," said the speaker, smiling widely.

Gwendal left, glancing briefly in the Maou's direction to reassure him. As he walked out of the door, his mind began working itself to exhaustion, thinking of ways to avoid a potentially dangerous and humiliating scenario. The humans obviously knew that they still didn't have Wolfram and Damien so he couldn't possibly allow Marcus and Saiga to go in and continue their charade. That would give the Dai Shimaron politicians the upper hand in the situation. But if he returns without anybody, what should he tell them?

Gwendal had almost decided to just tell the humans that Damien was once again missing, when he turned around the corner and nearly collided with somebody.

"Conrad!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Gwendal," said Conrad, smiling. Beside him, Yozak chirped happily, "Hey, we brought you a present."

Gwendal's eyes widened with surprise at the third person who was standing in front of him. Under the intensity of his gaze, Damien Schwarz shifted uncomfortably.

Gwendal almost smiled. It looked like he didn't need to lie after all.

* * *

"Wait. Where are we going?" Damien asked, having a bit of a difficulty keeping up with the three men who surrounded him and half-pushed, half-dragged him towards a certain room. "I told you I wanted to see the Maou."

Gwendal glanced at him to answer his question, but otherwise he did not pause nor break his stride. "You will see him, but you need to do exactly as we say."

"But this is important—!"

"Of course."

Damien cried, nearly shouting now, "He could die! Why can't you understand—?"

Gwendal screeched to a halt right in front of a large door, turning around abruptly until his face was mere inches away from Damien's. "I know that he could, and everything is your fault," the general snapped, "Now, you are going to shut up and listen and follow everything I say in orderto save our king from this mess that you left behind, am I making myself clear?"

Damien swallowed hard. "F-Fine…"

The Mazoku general pushed the door open, and called out without preamble, "Marcus—"

"Gwendal-Kakka!" came an answering voice, and moments later, Damien saw a man step forward to meet them – a man who looked eerily like him.

As if plucking the question from Damien's head, Yozak asked, "What is going on?"

Conrad explained rapidly, addressing his words to a confused Damien, "Your people demanded that we bring you along before they would even consider meeting with us for a treaty. We asked this man – Marcus – to pretend to be you for a couple of days, while we're looking for you. And we also asked this girl—" Conrad turned, ostensibly to point at somebody, but Marcus was quite alone in the room.

"She's not here," Marcus said hurriedly, "She…I mean…I'm sorry…she left…"

"Left?" Gwendal repeated, his face grim.

"She was right there, I swear!" exclaimed Marcus, "I just turned my back on her for a second and she's gone! I sent some guards to look for her but they haven't—"

"Her?" asked Damien, mystified. "Who exactly are you looking for?"

"The person we asked to pretend to be Wolfram," explained Conrad, "Damn it. Where could she have gone?"

She. Damien's eyes widened with realization. They were talking about Saiga, the girl who gave Wolfram those tasks. What was she playing at, sending Wolfram away then pretending to be him…?

Gwendal said, "It doesn't matter. Marcus, go look for her. You may change out of your clothes. While you—" The general looked sharply at Damien. "—you will go with me to the meeting and tell your people to sign that infernal treaty."

Damien frowned in confusion. "But I don't have the authority—"

"Just go there and be yourself!" snapped Gwendal, nerves obviously frayed to the limit, "I'll just tell them that Wolfram is on patrol."

"Wait, they wanted to see Wolfram too?" asked Conrad, "Yuuri agreed to it? Where is Yuuri by the way?"

"Still in the meeting—"

"You left him alone? Gwendal—!"

"He's not alone. Gunter is there—"

"Who else is there?" Yozak chimed in.

"The main players from Dai Shimaron," answered Gwendal, leading them out of the door once again, "The meeting with Shou Shimaron went smoothly. Saralegui actually signed. He's leaving today."

"Good riddance," said Yozak, guiding Damien by the shoulder.

Damien, however, had other concerns. "Is…is my brother with the Maou?"

"Yes," answered Gwendal tersely.

Damien cursed internally, starting to put two and two together. Wolfram left to rescue Ryuu. Saiga pretended to be Wolfram while the latter was gone. Saiga is now missing. Wolfram has probably arrived at the castle by now…

Damien's thoughts whirred furiously in that same vein. If Wolfram and Saiga switched places, the Mazoku might already be inside the castle. He might be going after Ryuu. And Ryuu is with the Maou…

"Wolfram is here," he stated unexpectedly. Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak all stopped to stare at him.

"What do you mean 'here'?" asked Gwendal, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You didn't mention that Wolfram was coming here," said Conrad.

"You only said that he's in danger," added Yozak.

"Look," Damien said desperately, "It's a long story okay? It's very complicated. We need to get to the Maou…"

"Hah," said Yozak suddenly, "Looks like you're getting your wish."

They all followed the spy's gaze, only to find the group of Dai Shimaron politicians striding purposefully towards them, with Gunter and the Maou at the side, attempting to stop them.

"What the—?" said Gwendal, "I told them to wait."

Yozak commented dryly, "Looks like they can't."

* * *

Shori was running so fast and so hard that it was as if his life depended on it.

But a life was definitely on the line, and Shori would do just about anything to save that. He had made far too many mistakes already. He had allowed Bob to die because of his stupidity. He couldn't allow his brother to also suffer the same fate.

"Shibuya's older brother!" a voice called from behind him, "Wait!"

Shori turned to find Murata – clutching a stitch on his side – running up to him. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said the sage, gasping for breath.

"Come on," said Shori, "The servants said that Yuuri was meeting the Dai Shimaron politicians at the war room on the third floor." He pulled the sage up to his feet and led him to another winding staircase.

Entering Bielefeld Castle was a cinch once the soldiers and guards saw their black hair and black eyes, and getting information from the servants had been very easy as well. However, the problem came from actually navigating towards the room where his brother was right now. They had some guards with them a while back to lead the way but they must have been separated somewhere in the castle's labyrinthine passageways. To add to that, the stairways were irritatingly confusing, and not to mention very taxing to climb, that Shori swore that he would never use another staircase ever again. Thank god for elevators.

They reached the third floor after a moment, and Shori stopped, confused. Which way should he take? Left? Right? The guards said that the meeting was on a room whose windows opened up to the main gates. It must be somewhere—

"Turn right," said Murata, still breathing deeply, "I think it's the tenth room from here."

Shori turned an incredulous eye to his companion. "You _knew _where it was all along?"

Murata smiled. "I was trying to tell you but you kept running off…"

"Never mind," said Shori, starting to run again. More than the rich tapestries and the regal-looking furniture, all he could notice as he passed by was the scarcity of guards. With a castle this huge, there must be several battalions assigned to patrol around it. But as it were, they haven't encountered a single soul so far.

As if reading his thoughts, Murata said, "You noticed that too, huh? I guess Waltorana's having some trouble within his territories for him to empty his castle of guards."

Shori nodded. "Well, he wouldn't need as many guards anyway if the peace treaties push through."

"You're joking," said Murata, "This is Shimaron we're talking about."

"And this is Yuuri we're talking about."

The sage's glasses flashed. "Well, I guess it's possible with Shibuya on the reins."

They stopped at the tenth room, but as soon as they did, they immediately knew that it was empty. Shori pushed the door open to confirm.

"There's no one here."

"It looks as if they just left," observed Murata, "Perhaps they transferred?"

Shori shook his head, looking at the way the chairs were pushed back. "I think somebody walked out, and the others followed."

"They couldn't have gotten far."

As soon as the sage said those words, several screaming voices floated from somewhere around the corner. One of the voices was unmistakably Yuuri's.

Shori started running again.

* * *

Saralegui was only slightly offended that every Mazoku he had encountered along the way looked so inanely happy and relieved at his impending departure. After all, he knew that he had not been exactly the ideal guest, and given his past record, he was not one who could easily inspire trust and confidence from the Mazoku. In fact, he thought that had the Maou been anyone but Shibuya Yuuri, Saralegui would not even be able to step inside the territories of the demon kingdom.

"We have to leave. Now."

Saralegui heard the whispered message, and he inclined his head to smile at Belias, who was walking a few steps behind him. He said, a bit teasingly, "In a hurry now, are we?"

Belias replied tensely, "This doesn't look good. Dai Shimaron seems to be planning something. I don't want to get caught in the middle of all of these."

"You sound afraid," observed Saralegui, "Is there anything that you have neglected to tell me?"

The man's eyes bore into his. "I heard that the Ryuzoku are nearby."

"You think that they might be in league with Dai Shimaron?"

"I wouldn't let it pass those bastards to enlist the help of those monstrous beasts."

Saralegui felt a prickle of curiosity at the man's tone. Belias rarely talks and when he does, he never uses such colorful terms as 'bastard' or 'monstrous.' He studied the man's face for a moment before concluding, "The Ryuzoku was an enemy of the Shinzoku?"

"The Ryuzoku were barbaric to start with," said Belias, "They attacked everything that looked like prey to them. Even the Shinzoku. You should ask your mother about them."

Saralegui shook his head at that. He had forgiven his errant mother for everything, but he didn't want to go back to Seisakoku without achieving what he had originally set out to do – unite Dai Shimaron and Shou Shimaron into the country that his father had always dreamed it to be. He said instead, "I wonder how Yuuri is doing."

"You're worried about him?" asked Belias.

Saralegui only smiled in response. On all sides of them, the three Mazoku guards who were escorting them out of the castle appeared to be listening curiously to their conversation. Saralegui did not want to feed their gossip-hungry ears with more irrelevant details. And besides, he had a reputation as a scheming, insensitive bastard to uphold, and he didn't want word getting out that he was actually worrying about the Mazoku king's well-being.

They reached the top of the staircase which led down to the second floor when Saralegui noticed somebody rushing up, boots thumping noisily on the steps. The Mazoku guards stopped for a quick salute as the blue-clad figure came on level with them.

"Wolfram-Kakka!" the guards said in unison, but the figure did not even spare a glance in their direction.

But the figure's eyes met Saralegui's and he hesitated, feet slowing down.

Saralegui stared. Then and there, he knew that he was looking at the _real_ Wolfram von Bielefeld. There was no mistaking it – the hair, the eyes, that _expression_…

The Mazoku seemed to realize that Saralegui knew, for he strode past them with a resolute gait, not even bothering to return the guards' salute. But Saralegui was not about to let him go that easily. He reached out an arm, grabbing the Mazoku's elbow.

"Lord von Bielefeld," he said pleasantly, "What a surprise to see you. _Back_."

The boy shook his arm off and glared at him warningly.

"I'm sorry," Saralegui continued, smiling meaningfully at the boy, "But do you happen to know where Saiga is? I did not get to say goodbye…"

Lord von Bielefeld's face burned with anger, and to Saralegui's faint surprise, the former turned to the guards and barked impatiently, "Leave us. I'll deal with him."

"But …your uncle ordered us to escort them out…" The guard who had spoken out did not finish his complaint. At the look that he was receiving from Lord von Bielefeld, he quailed, backing off reluctantly to obey the boy's wish.

When the guards had gone, Lord von Bielefeld strode off once again. Left with no choice, Saralegui nearly ran to keep up with him. Belias followed suit.

"So…" Saralegui began, "When exactly did you return?"

"Shut up," snapped the Mazoku, "I sent the guards away because I do not want trouble. But one wrong move and I swear, I will cut you down myself."

The boy looked severe enough, and Saralegui caught his mood quite easily. This was not the Mazoku's ordinary ill-tempered manner. There seemed to be something _really_ serious going on.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, curious and slightly worried, "Is this about Yuuri?" Lord von Bielefeld gave him a look that confirmed his thoughts. "Yuuri is in danger?" He received a curt nod as a response and Saralegui asked yet again, "From whom? From Dai Shimaron? Or—?"

"Just stop, okay?" the Mazoku hissed at him.

"Look, I would like to help…" Lord von Bielefeld snorted in disbelief. But in retrospect, had he been listening to himself say that, Saralegui wouldn't believe himself either. He rephrased, "I don't want to help _you_. I want to help Yuuri…"

That earned him a suspicious glance from the Mazoku. Saralegui thought that there was a bit of jealousy in there as well. "And why is that?"

"Nothing personal," replied Saralegui, smiling, "Between causing the downfall of Yuuri or Dai Shimaron or whoever else it may be, I make it a policy to choose the greater evil first."

"You mean you'd help Yuuri for as long as he is not yet a threat to you?"

"That's one way of putting it."

Lord von Bielefeld seemed to accept that. They continued moving through the corridors in silence. Then the Mazoku slowed down. "The meeting is around here right? Where exactly…?"

Saralegui tapped the boy's shoulder and pointed at a spot a few meters away where several people stood, converged around something or someone. One person moved out of the way for a moment and they both caught a brief glance of Yuuri, standing in the midst of it all, talking to another familiar person. Damien Schwarz.

"Yuuri…" Lord von Bielefeld whispered, "Damien…" He began to walk again, but Saralegui grabbed his arm once more to stop him.

"So…would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

The Mazoku slapped Saralegui's hand away with such force that the latter was even pushed back a step. There was a sneer in the boy's lips when he replied, "That is none of your business. Help out if you'd like. But touch me again and I won't hesitate to _kill_ you."

With that, Lord von Bielefeld turned away from him.

"What now?" Belias asked, helping him regain his stance.

Saralegui smiled in amusement. Without answering, he followed the Mazoku, all the while thinking how absolutely delightful things were becoming.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait to see how the Maou would react.

* * *

_Kill him._

Ryuu's entire body shook from the effort it took to keep himself from acting on that impulse.

_Kill them all._

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to collect himself. This is bad. He needed to get out before—

_Kill him. _

His hands moved, eyes zeroing in on the weapon of the guard who was standing behind him.

_Kill him._

His feet moved. In a moment, he snatched the guard's sword, driving it forcefully against the latter's neck. The man fell, blood gurgling out of his mouth. Everybody stared at him, stunned.

_Kill him._

Before he could stop himself, his mind shut off. And then, Ryuu was moving…slashing…hacking…_killing_…

* * *

Yuuri was tired of pretending to be calm and composed when inside, he was literally disintegrating, sure that he could not take any more strain for the day.

But apparently, fate still has a lot of things in store for him. Yuuri somehow felt as if he was being repeatedly struck by a baseball bat. Things just keep coming, hitting him full in the face without any warning at all.

Just like now. Yuuri couldn't tear his gaze off the person who stood between Gwendal and Conrad. That was – without a doubt – Damien Schwarz. The _real _Damien Schwarz.

But if they found Damien, what about Wolfram? Yuuri glanced at Damien surreptitiously. He caught the latter's eye, and correctly deducing his thoughts, the Dai Shimaron representative shook his head. A movement that only Yuuri noticed. An action that indicated clearly that Wolfram wasn't with the other boy. Wordlessly, Yuuri looked at Conrad, receiving a little shake of the head in response.

"And where is Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri frowned at that. The question came from a most unlikely source – the speaker from Dai Shimaron. For the past minute, the human had pounced upon Damien, rattling off one question after another to confirm the latter's identity. From the looks of it, Damien must be saying the right things, for the speaker's face was becoming more sour and disappointed by the second. His expression was mirrored in the faces of the other Dai Shimaron delegates. Only Ryuu looked indifferent.

"Where is he?" repeated the speaker, "I was looking forward to making his acquaintance."

"My apologies," Damien said to the speaker, not answering the question, "but I would like to have a few seconds with the Maou." He caught Yuuri's eyes. "This is urgent."

Before Yuuri could respond, several things happened all at once. Somebody cried in alarm. Then a white blur flitted somewhere to his left. A jumble of bodies and voices as several people scrambled around him. Someone pushed him out of the way, and Yuuri crashed painfully on the floor. He attempted to stand but a person was pinning him down on the concrete, shouting for him to stay still.

Yuuri struggled for a minute, but then he recognized Conrad's voice and he calmed down. Looking around, he saw that people were all over the place. Running away from someone. Fighting against someone.

"What's happening?" he croaked, unnerved at the abruptness by which the commotion began.

"It's Lord Ryuu. He's—"

A shout drowned off the rest of Conrad's statement. A few paces to their right, somebody fell with an agonized groan. It was the Dai Shimaron speaker. Yuuri stared, wide-eyed, taking in the dark, red stain which was quickly spreading across the man's midsection.

Conrad dragged him up, away from the dying man. Ryuu stepped over the speaker's body, hand soaked with blood, advancing towards Yuuri.

Their eyes met, and Yuuri blanched.

Ryuu moved, and in the blink of an eye, the man was right in front of Yuuri's face. A clang of metal against metal as Conrad blocked Ryuu's blade and pushed him away. But the man kept coming and coming. Yuuri lost track of the number of times that his godfather and the strange white-haired man clashed swords.

Something wet spurted onto his cheek, and touching it with his hand, Yuuri saw that it was blood. Conrad's blood. His godfather was wounded.

"Conrad…?" It was a repeat of what had happened during their search for the Forbidden Boxes. Being attacked. Conrad stepping before him to shield him from the arrows. Conrad bleeding in front of him…

"Captain!" Coming to his friend's aid, Yozak leapt to confront Ryuu.

"Heika!" Gunter came rushing to his side.

Yuuri ran forward to help Conrad, but the latter flung out an arm to stop him.

"No! Stay back!"

"But—!"

"Heika!" Gwendal came out of nowhere, hauling him away. Yuuri tried to get the general to release him but his strength was no match against the man's. He heard a cry of pain from Yozak…an enraged sound from Conrad…a furious screech from Gunter…panicked shouts from everybody else as swords clashed and bodies fell…

"Gwendal, the others—!"

"They'll be fine. You need to get away!" The general abruptly shoved him aside, and Yuuri looked up just in time to see Gwendal conjure an earth barrier to block Ryuu, who had mysteriously appeared inches away from them. How the hell did he evade Yozak, Conrad, and Gunter so easily? Yuuri saw that the three were both running towards them, but he couldn't tell from that distance if they were okay.

Gwendal was struggling for some reason, and despite the situation, Yuuri couldn't help but gaze in morbid admiration. Ryuu had actually taken on the four best fighters in Shin Makoku and had even bested them all. With a burst of speed, Ryuu sidestepped Gwendal, strange white eyes focused solely on Yuuri.

"Go!" Gwendal yelled, and at the same time, a giant slab of rock emerged just beneath Yuuri's feet, giving him time to evade the sword that came slashing right by his torso.

"Yuuri, go!"

"Run, Heika!"

Yuuri couldn't remember who shouted what, but he followed the orders without hesitation. Ryuu was obviously aiming for him. If he could draw him away, perhaps…

There was a loud blast from behind him, and Yuuri glanced back to witness Gwendal's barrier explode into dust. Ryuu emerged from the rubble, looking around impatiently. Again, his eyes met Yuuri's. He took one step forward, then stopped as Yozak, Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal came to surround him.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel angry at the four men for being so self-sacrificial. They were all hurt but they were still fighting to protect him. But of course, Yuuri was angrier at himself for his incapacity to help…to do anything at all…

_Please, couldn't you help me now? They need me._

To his disappointment, there was no answering spark of energy or power. None of the signs that the Maou was going to help him now, or if the spirit was even there at all. Left with no choice, Yuuri drew out Morgif, intending to return and help his friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Damien who pulled him back this time. "You have to get out of here."

Yuuri shrugged him off. "Let me go. I have to help them—"

"How exactly? You can't go off like that—"

"Don't interfere—"

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted at him, "GO!"

Yuuri gritted his teeth, hesitating. The second that it took his godfather to yell out that order, Ryuu managed to evade all four of Yuuri's defenders. The next instant, the man was literally flying towards him. Yuuri instinctively raised Morgif to protect himself, but everything happened so fast that he just found himself down on the floor, a blood-stained sword weighing down upon him.

"Yuuri!"

He closed his eyes, heart beating too fast to breathe, mind too blank to think, body too weak to fight back…

"YUURI!"

Now why did that voice sound so nostalgic?

The weight was suddenly gone, and somebody was helping him into a sitting position. Saralegui's face swam in front of eyes.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?"

"Sara…?" Yuuri blinked, perplexed. He was sure that it wasn't the Shou Shimaron king's voice that he heard. "What are you…?" He trailed off, suddenly aware that the temperature in the room had risen, and that Ryuu was pinned back against the wall, unable to move because of the barrier of flames that surrounded him. For a second, Yuuri did not dare hope, for there were several more fire-wielders in the kingdom aside from the person who first popped into his head. But then, he looked up to find a blue-clad figure standing protectively beside him, controlling the flames. Yuuri sputtered in surprise, "W-Wolf!"

Wolfram gave him a reproachful glance. "All those lessons and you just fell over with one strike? How pathetic is that, wimp?"

Whatever doubt Yuuri might have left that his mind was only playing tricks on him dissolved completely at that statement. This was undoubtedly—

"Wolfram," Damien breathed, finishing Yuuri's thoughts.

Yuuri suddenly forgot that they were in the middle of a fight. He suddenly forgot that there were several people around them, that Wolfram had yet to explain his prior disappearance, that Ryuu was only temporarily trapped amid the circle of fire that Wolfram had summoned…

Yuuri forgot everything as his entire world stopped, and all that seemed to matter was that Wolfram was _here…_ Throwing away all regard for decorum, Yuuri leapt to his feet, and flung himself at a very surprised and bemused Wolfram.

It was comforting to be able to do this again, to be this close to Wolfram again. He let himself drown in the moment, wishing that his joy and relief could last longer.

But of course, reality was quick to end this small instant of peace.

Saralegui cleared his throat. "Er…I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't you be dealing with him…?"

There was a wild, almost animal-like growl of anger, and Ryuu broke out of Wolfram's flames. Yuuri felt Wolfram's hands going around him in a shielding embrace, one hand on the back of Yuuri's head, the other around his waist. The boy pulled him away.

There was a confused moment where Yuuri felt like they were both being tossed around like two entangled rag dolls, but then everything came to a standstill. When he opened his eyes, he found himself several meters away from where they had originally been standing, with Wolfram's arms still around him, supporting most of his weight. Everybody else – Conrad, Yozak, Gwendal, and Gunter – had rallied around them, forming a sort of human shield between them and Ryuu. Even Belias was there. Glancing to one side, Yuuri saw that Saralegui and Damien had also joined them.

Ryuu snarled, preparing to attack once again.

"Heika, are you okay?" Gwendal asked.

Yuuri nodded, as Wolfram released him and stepped away. "I'm fine…"

Gwendal turned to his youngest brother, eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Wolfram swallowed hard. "Aniue, I…"

"We'll talk about this later," the general said coldly, "The least you could do right now is to protect your king_._"

Wolfram seemed to shrink at his brother's icy manner. He nodded meekly. "Yes, I know…"

"At my signal, we attack at the same time," Gwendal told the others. Then after a pause, he yelled, "_Now!_"

Yuuri watched his friends go, enclosing Ryuu in a loose semicircle, attacking methodically. Wolfram was also watching, his expression grim and anxious. Yuuri reached out to hold the boy's hand. "Don't worry. They'll be okay." Wolfram only nodded and gripped his hand in return. Yuuri continued, "I'm glad that you're back."

Wolfram looked at him then, eyes darkening with some strange emotion. "Yuuri…I'm sorry…"

Ryuu howled with pain. Startled, Yuuri returned his gaze to the scrimmage before him. His friends' efforts seem to have finally made an effect on the enemy's body. For the first time, Ryuu looked…vulnerable. He looked weak and not nearly as dangerous as he had previously seemed to be. However, when the man looked up, his eerie white eyes were still filled with loathing and determination, his expression nothing less than murderous.

Yuuri suddenly wondered what he had done to stir such intense hatred from the other man.

Wolfram flinched visibly at the sight, looking tremendously disturbed. He averted his eyes, hands shaking slightly.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called softly, concerned, "Are you okay?"

The boy was looking everywhere but at him or the fight in front of them. Then his eyes locked onto somebody beside Yuuri.

"Damien…" Wolfram whispered the name in an almost frantic tone, and there was a pleading look in his eyes.

"Wolf," came Damien's voice, "Don't." Yuuri glanced at the Dai Shimaron representative, puzzled. But Damien did not expound, only muttering softly, "Don't do it."

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, hating the feeling that he was being left out of the conversation, the feeling that there was something that only Damien and Wolfram knows about.

"It's nothing," Wolfram said, but then negated his statement almost immediately by clenching Yuuri's hand tightly, blood draining from his face.

"It's obviously not," Yuuri remarked, watching the boy's reaction carefully, "What is it?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I-It's not anything to be concerned about."

"Wolf—"

"It's nothing!" the boy said sharply, drawing his hand away. "Look—"

"Tell him," Damien interrupted, his voice firm.

Yuuri asked, eyes shuffling back and forth between Wolfram's and Damien's faces, "Tell me what?"

"Stay out of this, Damien," warned Wolfram.

Damien rolled his eyes. "The fact that I followed you here, Wolfram," the representative said in a low tone, "means that I will not stay away and let you do something stupid. I still care about you enough to bother about keeping you alive!"

Yuuri asked, annoyed now, "Can anybody explain what is going on?"

Damien said, "Tell him Wolf. Or I shall tell him myself."

"You wouldn't dare…" Wolfram responded dangerously.

"Ahem," interrupted Saralegui, "Again, I hate to break into your charming little fight but I think your friends need assistance…"

That was true. Turning back to the fight, Yuuri saw that Ryuu was still fighting ferociously, with the air of a wild animal who was backed into a corner and was now ready to kill at the slightest provocation. The man had actually taken out Gunter and Yozak, who were both out cold in the corner. Conrad's wounds were slowing him down. And from the way that Gwendal was favoring his right foot, it would appear as if he was injured too.

Yuuri tightened his grip on Morgif's hilt, preparing himself for what was about to happen. With Wolfram's appearance, he knew that they stood a better chance against the enemy. But he had also seen what Ryuu was capable of. Even with their numbers, Yuuri knew that victory could go either way.

Ryuu made his move once more, bypassing Conrad and Gwendal. In an effort to evade the man's attacks, they all scattered. Yuuri suddenly found himself alone in one corner, completely separated from the others. Conrad tried to rush to his side, but Ryuu was faster. The man attacked, sword colliding viciously with Yuuri's.

Ryuu continued his advance, hacking and striking with abandon. He pressed forward, eyes focused on Yuuri's face. He raised his sword, ready to deliver a fatal blow, but before he could do so, two water dragons came roaring from the rear, entwining themselves upon Ryuu's torso.

Yuuri's eyes widened with shock as two people came running around the corner. One was controlling the water dragons. "Murata! Shori!"

"You bastard," said Shori in revulsion, approaching quickly, "You'll pay for everything that you've done."

"Shori!" Yuuri exclaimed once more, giving his brother an incredulous look. "What are you doing here? You…you know him…?"

Shori clamped his hands together, and the water dragons tightened around Ryuu's body. "Yes. This monster killed Bob."

"_What?_"

"Yuuri!" Everybody was running towards them. Conrad paused when he saw the newcomers. "Shori? Geika? How…?"

"It's a long story," said Murata, "And looks like we came just in tim—"

SPLASH!

The water dragons broke. Ryuu, entire body dripping with water and blood, dropped down with an almighty splatter. With a roar, he flung his arms wide, thrusting everybody back with a violent push. It was as if an invisible force emanated from the man's body, throwing everyone away.

Yuuri felt himself flying through the air, crashing backwards into the wall. Shortly after, a hand clamped around his neck, and Yuuri came face to face with Ryuu for the second time.

"Yuuri!" Shori shouted, frightened.

Several more people shouted his name, but it was as though the voices were coming from a distance.

Yuuri couldn't breathe, and for a second, the fear of dying actually made his heart stop. But then he noticed something. Ryuu's movements were sluggish, his breathing labored. The man was…slipping.

'_Help!' _Yuuri shouted mentally, and to his surprise, he received an answer this time.

'_What exactly do you need?'_

Closing his eyes, Yuuri found himself staring into the Maou's face.

'_Where the hell have you been?' _

'_I haven't been anywhere.'_

'_But you were gone…'_

'_I've been with you all this time.'_

Yuuri did not have time to argue with the spirit. Instead he thought, _'Help me now. I have to defeat him. I have to protect everyone.'_

'_Him?'_

'_Him. Ryuu.'_

'_But that is impossible…You can not fight him…'_

'_I am actually doing that right NOW! But I need strength. I need power."_

The Maou shook his head sadly. _'Power, I can give. But the strength…? You will have to find it in yourself to do that.' _

'_What are you talking about?'_

The Maou started to vanish. _'You can not fight him. You can not defeat him. Because you and he are the same…'_

'_The same what?'_

The Maou did not answer and Yuuri had neither the luxury nor the interest to dwell upon the spirit's odd statement. He opened his eyes, feeling the power surge from within him. Invigorated by this turn of event, Yuuri held onto the power and let it flood his bloodstream. He knew that it worked the minute that he saw a blue light pulsing around his hand…the instant that he felt the strength return to his limbs.

Yuuri removed Ryuu's hands from around his neck and pushed_. _Not a second too soon, Ryuu fell back, skidding across the floor. Yuuri let instinct guide his actions from there, following through with another attack, and then another, until Ryuu was down on his knees, panting.

He was actually winning. He was actually going to do what his protectors couldn't – defeat Ryuu.

Yuuri was about to deliver the final blow, sending a water dragon roaring across the room to twist itself around the man's form. But halfway through, a burst of fire intercepted the creature he had summoned, and it dissolved with a ferocious hiss.

Wolfram, looking both angry and sorrowful, blocked his path.

Yuuri stared at the boy in confusion. Unlike his previous transformations, he found that he was more conscious of what was going on around him. He knew what was happening right then, but he was having difficulty understanding any of it.

"Wolfram…" he said softly, holding out his hand to the boy, "Please…"

He did not complete that sentence. He meant to say – to beg – for Wolfram to look at him and step over to _his_ side…

Wolfram did meet his eyes, but Yuuri was far from relieved at what he saw. The boy was looking at him with the same determination that he had displayed before, when he had forced Yuuri into that duel. It was a look that he knew all too well, and he did not need the Maou's powers to comprehend what that entailed.

Yuuri felt like he was at the balcony all over again. Wolfram was summoning his element, a fire lion emerging from his palm. The boy was actually preparing to attack him.

Either the others were too stupefied by Wolfram's actions or they were reluctant to interfere, but only Shori stepped forward to help.

"What are you doing?" Shori demanded angrily. "Stop this!"

"I'm sorry," Wolfram answered, his eyes in shadows, "I really am…"

The boy did not continue to explain. Instead, he released the creature he had summoned, creating a barrier of flames that separated him and Ryuu from everybody else. Yuuri stared, unable to react. On the other side, he saw Wolfram hold out his hand to Ryuu, saw the latter accept the help, saw both of them walking away…

Somewhere in the background, Yuuri was only faintly aware of several things – of Damien Schwarz shouting Wolfram's name, of Saralegui standing aside, watching everything with an air of amusement, of Shori yelling something in outrage, of people calling out his name…

Yuuri didn't know what to do. Shori, however, seemed to have no difficulty making up his mind.

"Stop!" his brother yelled, sending his water dragons charging across the fire, zooming towards Wolfram and Ryuu with such deadly speed. Yuuri acted on instinct and sent his own water dragons to cut off his brother's attack.

"Yuuri!" Shori cried incredulously, aura pulsing wildly, "He's a traitor! You shouldn't protect him!"

"I…"

His brother roared, "That man is a murderer! And he is helping him! THEY MUST NOT GET AWAY!"

Yuuri shook his head in denial. "No…"

Angrily, Shori summoned his maryoku once more, now aiming for Ryuu. Without even thinking, Yuuri did the same, releasing his powers at the same time. From the other end of the room, Wolfram raised his hand and uttered a summoning chant, fire dancing upon his palm.

"Shibuya!" Murata was shouting, "That's too much! You can't—!"

"Heika! Don't—"

"Yuuri!"

But it was too late. Everything clashed together – water and fire and stone all mashing into one…

It was too bright.

Yuuri looked around wildly, not knowing what was happening. He seemed to be looking at everybody's faces, all fading before his eyes. Shori and Murata. Gwendal and Conrad. Gunter and Yozak. Even Damien and Saralegui.

And then Wolfram…Wolfram was walking away…leaving him…again…

Yuuri tried to run forward to stop him, but then everything exploded into a blast of light.

A moment later, everything turned black.

* * *

_A/N: And another chapter done! What do you think? Confused? Excited? Angry? _

_Confused at the Maou's sudden appearance? Well that part was necessary as Ryuu's identity is slowly being revealed. (Confused over anything else? Well, another "The Story So Far" portion is in order.) Excited at what will happen next? The next chapter would hopefully answer more questions and advance the plot. Angry at Wolfram's decision? I am too, but everything happens for a reason._

_Thanks to yuuram2fangirl and pikeebo for reviewing that previous chapter. Thanks to everybody else for reading._


	28. Chapter 27: Options

**Chapter 27: Options**

* * *

_Frey sensed that something was wrong as soon as the door clicked shut behind him. _

_A man was standing inside, his back towards Frey. Without looking at him, the man said, "Come in. Take a seat."_

_Frey lingered by the doorway, not quite sure why he was feeling this uneasy._

"_Come inside," the man repeated without turning around, "Take a seat."_

"_Who are you?" Frey asked, an inexplicable bout of fear inching its way into his heart, "What do you want from me?"_

_The man sighed. "Not too trusting, are you?"_

"_Just cautious," said Frey, already shuffling away carefully, intending to get back to the other side where he knew Shinou was waiting. At least he felt safer with the other man._

"_Fine," said the mysterious man, finally twisting around to face Frey. "We finally meet, Frey Lombard."_

_Frey stared. This man was…dead. He just knew it, because there couldn't be any way that a man with a visibly broken neck could be alive… He stepped back, repulsed at the sickly color of the man's skin, disgusted at his empty, lifeless eyes…_

"_So, ready to lose your memories?" the man asked pleasantly, oblivious to Frey's reaction._

_Frey swallowed hard. "Are…are you supposed to look like that?"_

_The man looked down at himself, head flopping uselessly. "Yes, I know what you mean. I look disgusting, don't I?" Then without waiting for a response, he went on, "Not my fault. This guy just wouldn't let me use his body without a struggle, so…" – he mimed choking a person with both hands – "…I did not have much choice."_

"_Wait, 'his body'?" Frey clarified, "You're possessing a dead guy's body?" After everything that he had been through, it was easy enough to ask that question without flinching at how illogical it sounded. He suddenly realized that he was getting used to this bizarre world of the Crypt of Souls far more quickly than he had previously imagined. He asked, curiosity eclipsing all his fears, "Who are you? Are you even supposed to be here?"_

"_My name is Weisser," said the man, stepping closer to Frey, "And no, I am not supposed to be here. In fact, I am not allowed. So I'd appreciate it if you would not alert anybody that I'm here."_

_Frey's first instinct was to get away, but then on second thought, it was not as if he had anything more to fear at this point. He was already dead. What harm could the man do to him? He started to relax. "What do you want then?"_

_The man who identified himself as Weisser smiled – or at least his facial muscles twitched slightly, showing a row of yellowish teeth. "I come with a message and a warning."_

_A message? A warning? Frey raised an eyebrow, very much intrigued. "From whom?"_

_Weisser answered, watching Frey's face intently, "From Ryuu."_

_Frey's eyes narrowed at the mention of his murderer. "You know Ryuu? How—?"_

"_He asked me to tell you," the man continued, cutting him off, "that the Crypt lied to you." _

"_What?"_

"_The Crypt lied," Weisser repeated somberly, "They all lied."_

* * *

Water…

That was the first thing that Yuuri became aware of as he slowly ascended into consciousness. He sat up gingerly, liquid sputtering out of his mouth. He was freezing.

He looked up. The sky was dark, save for a few twinkling stars scattered like dust across the black horizon…

Wait a minute. Stars?

Yuuri looked around. He was in a fountain. In the…park.

He blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. He was…

…back on _Earth_.

He groaned. How did this happen?

"Yuuri!" Shori materialized out of the dark. "Thank god!"

Beside his brother, Murata appeared, peering anxiously down at him. "Shibuya, are you okay?"

Yuuri stood up, clambering to get out of the freezing water. "I…I guess…What happened?"

Shori reached out to help him. "I'm not quite sure. I remember running after Ryuu and then everything became so bright, then dark…then the next thing I knew, I was on a park bench, over there." He paused, suddenly eyeing Yuuri critically. "And speaking of that, what were you thinking back there? Why the hell did you interfere—?"

"You were out of control," Yuuri replied, trying without much success to squeeze the water out of his clothes. "You could have hit Wolfram—"

"—who deserved it entirely," Shori declared, "You saw everything, Yuuri. He was on the enemy's side."

"He's…he's not…"

"Then how do you explain—?"

"I don't know okay?" Yuuri cried, frustrated, "But there must be an explanation."

Shori was not about to drop the matter. "He betrayed you. That was clear to me. For all we know, he might be the reason why we ended back here on Earth." Murata cleared his throat at that point, prompting both Shori and Yuuri to turn to him. "What?"

The sage said, "Actually, I think it was _your_ fault, both of you. With all those maryoku released all at once, I think you created a tear in the portal. And thus, here we are."

Yuuri did not comment, instead wrapping his arms around his torso to stop himself from shaking. Shori noticed his state and he sighed. "Come on. Let's go home. We'll all get sick at this rate."

"N-No. We need to go back."

Murata shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't think we can. The portal is still unstable. If we cross now, we might end up somewhere else…or some _time_ else."

Yuuri frowned. "Can't you do something about that? You can at least talk to Shinou…" Both Shori and Murata exchanged grim looks at the mention of the Original King, and Yuuri instantly knew that there was something that he should know about. "What is it?"

It was his brother who answered, "Er…Shinou has defected…"

"What do you mean 'defected'?"

"He meant," answered Murata, his expression suddenly unreadable, "that Shinou is on Ryuu's side."

"What?" Yuuri asked, bewildered, "When did this happen? How? _Why?_"

"It's…difficult to explain right now," Murata said, "Your brother has a point. We need to go someplace safe and rest. We have a lot of things to tell you."

Yuuri wanted to protest, but Shori headed him off. "Yuuri," his brother said sternly, "We can't do anything today. You heard your friend. If we attempt to cross now, we might end up miles away from Shin Makoku…or worse, _years_ later. And with Shinou watching the portal…well, we have to plan our return carefully. We have to wait."

Yuuri turned to Murata. "For how long exactly?"

The sage answered after a short pause, "Twelve hours should be enough…"

"Twelve? That's half a day! That could mean _weeks_ in Shin Makoku!"

"We don't have a choice!" Murata replied, voice rising, "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, so do not act like you're the only one who wants to return so badly."

"I…" Yuuri hesitated, not entirely used to seeing Murata lose his composure, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about the others…"

"They'll be fine," Shori interceded, "So that's settled then. Come on, Yuuri. I'll try to see if I can call home and tell them that we're coming. We need to tell mom that we have guests or we'll have to listen to her complaining all night about the lack of notice—"

"Guests?" Yuuri repeated, confused, "You mean, somebody else came with us?"

"Yes," his brother replied, "Which reminds me, we need to call Dr. Rodriguez. I patched him up as best as I could, but I need somebody to take a second look. We can't bring him to a hospital though. With those wounds, somebody's bound to call the police, and the last thing we need right now is attention."

"Who—?" Yuuri started to ask, but then from a distance, he saw four people standing beneath a street lamp, clothes also soaking wet, looking absolutely out of place in a modern, Japanese park.

He immediately recognized Conrad and Yozak – the former from his bloodstained brown uniform, and the latter from his brightly-colored hair. But between the two men, there were two more familiar faces – definitely the last persons in the world that Yuuri would have brought to Earth with him if given the choice.

Damien Schwarz and Saralegui looked up at him expectantly.

Yuuri had to suppress a groan of frustration. This is going to be the longest twelve hours of his life.

* * *

Where her two sons were concerned, Shibuya Miko had gotten used to strange and impossible situations. In fact, she thrived on those bizarre, difficult-to-explain occurrences – the sudden disappearances, the weird calls in the middle of the night, several gorgeous, naked men materializing in the bathroom…

Miko reveled in everything. This was all she had expected and more when she had married an Earth Mazoku and had given birth to two boys who were meant to be the rulers of the demon race.

Miko waited at the porch, excitement literally oozing out of her pores. Her first son, Sho-chan, had just called to say that he had arrived from the other world with Yuu-chan and some visitors. Miko had actually started to scold her sons for making her worry for the past days. Didn't they realize that both of them were gone for an entire week? And Yuu-chan had broken his promise, too.

Miko was not going to forgive them that easily.

But then Sho-chan said the magic words. Visitors. From the other world. Miko was so delighted at the news that she forgot to be mad anymore.

Thirty minutes had passed since that call. Sho-chan, Yuu-chan and their friends should be arriving soon. And right on the dot, a group of people approached the gate.

"Sho-chan! Yuu-chan!" Miko squealed as her sons emerged, looking both grim and weary, "And Ken-chan too!"

Ken-chan smiled at her. "Sorry for the intrusion, Mama-san."

"Not at all," Miko gushed, turning her eyes to the visitors. Her enthusiasm level skyrocketed when she recognized Conrad. "Conrad-san! I was really hoping to see you too! When Sho-chan said that they were bringing visitors, I hoped that you'd be—"

"Mother," Sho-chan interrupted, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder as she was about to jump and fling her arms around Conrad's neck. "They all need to rest. Have you called Dr. Rodriguez like I asked you too?"

"Yes, of course," said Miko, "But why…?"

Finally, her eyes caught up with her brain. Thrilled as she was at the sight of her sons and the visitors, Miko realized that every single one was wet, injured, and exhausted. They all looked like they had come from a…battle.

"You boys haven't been fighting, have you?" Miko asked reproachfully, "What did Mama tell you about—"

"Relax Mom," said Yuu-chan, speaking for the first time, "We're fine. Can we please go inside now?"

Miko was about to argue, but there was something in her youngest son's eyes that made her hesitate. In the end, she nodded and ushered everybody inside the house.

There were three new faces, Miko noted. Another tall, handsome man with bright orange hair was assisting Conrad, who looked worse than expected under the fluorescent lamps' glare. There was a long-haired, blond boy with a smiling face and curious, cat-like eyes. Then there was another boy with short, brown hair and warm hazel eyes, who looked extremely uncomfortable as he followed everybody else to the sitting room.

Miko watched them all enter, realizing as she did so that she was missing somebody. She asked, "Yuu-chan? Is Wolf-chan not with you?"

Everybody stopped, exchanging weird glances with each other. Her youngest son seemed to be biting his lip, then he answered, "Wolfram is…busy."

"Oh," Miko remarked, "And I was looking forward to showing him those photos I took of everyone last time they were here…"

"Mother," said Sho-chan quietly, "Can we not talk about that now—?"

"But—"

"Mother—!"

"Don't worry, Mom," said Yuu-chan in a placating tone, "I'll bring Wolfram next time. That's a promise."

Miko felt as if there was something more to that promise. At least after uttering that, everybody was gaping at Yuu-chan with varying expressions – Conrad looked like he expected that all along; the orange-haired guy beside him looked relieved; the beautiful, blond boy looked endlessly amused, while the brown-haired one looked a bit envious. Ken-chan was smiling, but Sho-chan looked on with displeasure.

"I'm sorry about this," continued Yuu-chan, seemingly impervious to all the looks that was being directed at him, "Do we have extra clothes, Mom? These guys need to get changed."

"Yes, of course," answered Miko, suddenly realizing that she was being an awful host, "Yes…yes…everybody rest and don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything, okay?"

And she rushed off, her mind suddenly filled with a ton of different things that she needed to do for her weird sons and their even weirder guests.

* * *

"Everybody's settled," said Shori as he entered Yuuri's room, "Conrad will be fine. Everybody else will live. Pretty Boy wasn't even wounded at all."

From his seat by the study table, Murata smiled. "You sound disappointed. Lord Saralegui is on our side, you know – at least for now."

Shori rolled his eyes. His brother's choice of companions never ceased to confuse and exasperate him. Shori just couldn't understand how his little brother could still stand to be with that Saralegui after everything that that boy had done. Forgiving him is one thing, but remaining friends with him is like treading through a tightrope – dangerous and extremely unwise. Yuuri was just too kind and tolerant for his own good.

"Where is Yuuri?"

Murata nodded his head towards the bathroom. "In there, maybe drowning his sorrows in the hot water…"

Shori took his seat on the bed. "He better not be attempting to go back without us…"

"Shibuya's not that stupid. And besides, I dropped him a line a while ago that he might never see Lord von Bielefeld again if he messes with the portal before it stabilizes…"

At the mention of Wolfram, Shori's brows creased with confusion, remembering Yuuri's declaration a moment back. He asked, "And what do you make of him? You saw what I saw. He defended Ryuu. Do you think Yuuri is right for still trusting that guy?"

"That guy," replied the sage with another smile, "happens to be your brother's fiancé. And I think that Shibuya has very good instincts. If you don't trust Lord von Bielefeld, then at least trust your brother."

Shori snorted at that. "I think he's making a fool out of himself."

"Why do you say that?"

"You saw what I saw," Shori repeated, "The way that Wolfram rushed out to Ryuu's aid. Wolfram has feelings for that guy."

"That is indeed odd," said the sage thoughtfully, "It didn't look like Lord von Bielefeld was being controlled. And he looked genuinely reluctant when he fought Shibuya…but still, that doesn't make sense. For one, when did Lord von Bielefeld meet Ryuu?"

"Ryuu said that Wolfram knew him," a voice answered. Shori and Murata turned to find Yuuri standing by the bathroom door, wiping his head with a towel. The look on the latter's face suggested that he had been there listening for quite some time.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri continued as he walked past them to the closet to scrounge for something to wear, "Ryuu said that Wolfram just forgot, but that he must be starting to remember. He said that he'll do everything to get Wolfram back."

"When did he say this?" asked Shori.

"When we interrogated him. He was very nearly bragging about how much he knew about Wolfram." Yuuri paused, then added as an afterthought, "And me."

Shori shared a look of perplexity with Murata. "You? What does he know about you?"

Yuuri shrugged, fully clothed now. "I don't know. And he wouldn't tell us." He plopped down wearily on the floor. "So…care to explain what has been happening to the both of you? Where have you both been?" He suddenly raised his voice, "And you can come in Yozak. There is no need to spy on us."

"What…?" Shori's head swiveled towards the door, which opened and admitted a sheepish Yozak.

"Sorry about that Kiddo," the spy said, scratching the back of his head, "I should have known that you wouldn't start without us."

Conrad, now able to walk on his own, entered too. "We'd also like to know what is going on, Yuuri."

Two more people followed them inside, and it was clear from Saralegui and Damien's faces that they wanted to be included in the discussion too.

"So," said Murata, watching the people file into the room, "Who wants to start?"

* * *

Yuuri stared around him. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to see such a varied collection of people lounging inside his room.

Shori had pulled out some more chairs from outside in order to accommodate Saralegui, who did not look too keen about sitting on the floor, and Conrad, who looked like he'd collapse any moment soon. His older brother returned to his spot on the bed afterwards, while Damien and Yozak both made themselves comfortable on the floor.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then growing impatient at the silence, Yuuri said, "Shori, you go first."

Shori obeyed, albeit a bit grudgingly. "It started with a summons from Bob…"

Yuuri listened attentively to his brother's story. He listened as Shori recounted the mission Bob gave him, as he told them about the Earth Mazoku dying at the hands of three mysterious men, as Shori related how he went to Yuuri's school to follow a lead and about meeting Saiga Amane there—

At that Yuuri couldn't help but interrupt, "Saiga-san? So that's the trouble that she was talking about. But why didn't she tell me about meeting you?"

"Maybe because she – oh what am I talking about? – _he_ didn't want you to find out," Shori replied.

"He?" Yuuri asked, mystified, "What do you mean by that?"

It was Murata who answered, "Saiga Amane is gone, Shibuya. The person that you met in Shin Makoku was an impersonator."

"But…that can't be possible," Yuuri protested, glaring at Murata accusingly, "I mean, she knows things that only Saiga-san could. You even _confirmed_—"

"I lied," the sage admitted quietly, "I knew that she wasn't Saiga-san. But I just thought that I owe it to Shinou to—"

"Shinou-Heika?" Conrad cut in, "What does Shinou-Heika have to do with this?"

"Okay, we're going off course here," said Yuuri, raising his hands to stop everybody from talking all at once, "So Saiga-san is not really Saiga-san. Can we settle that first?"

Shori nodded, picking up the thread of his story. "So I met Saiga at your school. She apparently witnessed another student being attacked and I believed her. Then I met her again at the hospital, when I was visiting Sawada…"

Yuuri perked up, surprised. "Sawada-san? You mean Sawada Reiko-san? Our class representative? She was the student who was attacked?"

Shori nodded. "Last I saw her, she was still alive. Apparently, she heard something that she shouldn't have. Anyway, after we left the hospital, Ryuu and that wrestler guy – Tier – showed themselves, and well…I honestly thought that we were in danger. So we escaped." He paused to take a steadying breath. "I brought Saiga to Bob. And then, she revealed her true colors."

Everybody was silent, waiting for Shori to continue.

"His name is Weisser," Shori went on, "He said that he took control of Saiga's body so that he could gain my trust and eventually take him to Bob, and I was stupid enough to do just that. Ryuu and Tier followed us there. We didn't stand a chance against them." He paused once again, as if the next events were too difficult to verbalize. "We lost. Bob lost to Ryuu. And I accidentally opened a portal to Shin Makoku."

Everyone's eyes were still on Shori, all raptly listening.

"Bob died soon after. He used his last energy to send me to the other world. But when I got there, I found Shinou and Weisser talking. Weisser was telling Shinou that now was the time to prove that he was on their side. He ordered Shinou to send me away."

"And Shinou-Heika did?" asked Yozak incredulously.

Shori nodded. "I landed in Francia. But things were very tense right then, that Leila and Antoine-Heika cannot do much for me. I took Antoine-Heika hostage so that I could get out. Finally, I managed to make my way into a small village. That's where I met your friend."

Everybody turned to Murata.

The sage cleared his throat. "Well, from my end, I already sensed that things were off from that moment that Shibuya and I returned to Shin Makoku. I tried to talk to Shinou about it but he just dismissed my fears. That time that Ryuu and his companions entered the portal from Earth, I actually felt them crossing into the other world. But when I confronted Shinou, he wouldn't tell me anything."

The sage continued, "I thought that he only needed time to sort this out so I let him be. But then, Weisser appeared. I recognized him even if he was using a different body. He told me that Shinou is actually _helping_ them…" He glanced at Yuuri guiltily. "And I lied to you, Shibuya, because I wanted to give Shinou the opportunity to explain. But that day that I went to face him, he sent me away. And I ended up in that village, with your older brother."

All was silent after that. Yuuri looked around. Everybody seemed to be digesting everything that was said and revealed.

Finally, Yozak asked, "Er…so who is this Weisser exactly?"

Shori and Murata exchanged weary looks. It seemed as if between the two of them, this particular topic had already been milked dry. Still, the sage started to explain – about a place called the Crypt of Souls, about Weisser being a Soul Keeper, and about the rumors that Weisser had stolen a soul from the Crypt.

"We think that Ryuu is the aberrant soul that Weisser stole all those years ago," said the sage, "And with regards to that, we think that this plague that has been happening in the other world was actually Ryuu feeding on the souls of those victims. We also think that the Earth Mazoku who died here were murdered in the same way."

"Lord Greyheim!" Yozak put in suddenly, "I mean, Gisela said that he was dead before he fell to the ground, but there were no traces of injury. Do you think that this Ryuu guy also consumed his soul?"

"It's possible," Conrad said, "Lord Ryuu's room is not far from where Lord Greyheim was found. But if that is so, then people were in fact being murdered right under our noses, all that time that Lord Ryuu was kept in the castle…"

"You couldn't have had any way of knowing," said Murata reasonably, "And even if you did, there is no way that you could have defeated Ryuu. A creature like him is extremely rare, so much so that there's only one sort of person who could truly defeat him, somebody called a—"

"Soul Breaker."

Everybody stopped to gape at the person who had spoken. In his corner, Damien Schwarz had his arms around his knees, head turned to the side, eyes focused on a spot outside the window.

"Soul Breaker," intoned Damien, a faraway look on his face, "A being destined to destroy the soul of another being."

"How did you know that?" Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"Because…" Damien turned to meet his eyes. "…I think Wolfram is one."

* * *

All eyes were on him now, but Damien could not find it inside him to feel afraid or even a bit self-conscious. He sighed in resignation before proceeding to tell everyone – especially the Maou – all that he knew.

"Wolfram had been sick for quite some time now," he began, "The day that I took charge of him, he had been having persistent nightmares, headaches, nausea…I thought at first that those were just an aftereffect of his injuries when he fought that first dragon, but then it got worse."

At the other side of the room, the Maou leaned forward, drinking in every word that left his lips.

Damien continued, "Wolf started hallucinating, and I found out later that it was almost always about the same person – Ryuu. I did not know then what connection they could possibly have, but that night that you both fell out of the balcony, I went to see Ryuu…"

"And what did Ryuu say?" Shori prompted.

"He insinuated that he knew Wolfram. At least he referred to Wolf as an 'old friend.' I was confused then, because I knew perfectly well that Ryuu couldn't have met Wolfram before. But then there was something odd…"

"What's that?" the Maou asked curiously.

"Well, remember that dragon rider who was captured all those weeks ago? I talked to him before he died, and he told me that Ryuu had been looking for someone. I know now that he had been looking for Wolfram…" Damien hesitated, not knowing how to push on with his story without sounding mentally incapacitated. It all sounded so plausible when Wolfram had told him…but right now…would the others believe him?

"Damien-san." The Maou was looking straight at him. "Please. I want to know what happened. I know that Wolfram went to you after that…that night. What did he tell you?"

Damien nodded, deciding to take his chances. If anybody would believe his extraordinary story, it would be the young, trusting Maou. "Wolfram told me that he had been approached by that girl, the one you call Saiga. And this Saiga told Wolf that she could make his nightmares and visions go away. She said that…that those hallucinations were in fact memories – memories of who Wolfram had been in the past…"

"Interesting," remarked the Great Sage, "A past life…"

The Maou, on the other hand, frowned. "And Wolfram believed her?"

"Not at first. He even refused Saiga's offer."

"What offer?"

"Saiga told Wolfram that the only way to stop his hallucinations and nightmares is for him to regain those memories. She said that she would give them to him, provided that Wolfram accomplishes three tasks for her." Damien paused to let that sink in, then he went on, "But like I said, Wolf refused. But I think Saiga said something that pushed him over the edge, because the next time that Wolf came to talk to me, he said that he finally agreed to that girl's conditions."

"And I assume that's the time that Wolf decided to leave?" asked the Maou.

Damien nodded. "The first 'task' was for him to leave Shin Makoku. He asked me to go with him."

"Why you?" the Maou blurted out, "I mean, Wolfram could have asked _me_. Or anybody else for that matter."

Damien paused to consider a suitable response. How he would have loved to say that Wolfram preferred him more than the Maou, but he knew that that was far from the truth. He then settled on honesty. "Because Wolfram didn't want anything to happen to you. That night at the balcony, Wolf was in fact hallucinating again. He was seeing Ryuu…and he panicked. That was why he attacked you."

The Maou nodded, his eyes lighting up with comprehension. Then he asked, "What happened after you left Shin Makoku?"

"Well, when we reached the boundaries, Wolfram started to regain the memories that Saiga promised."

"His past life?" asked the sage, looking extremely interested. Damien suddenly remembered that this was a person who is also haunted by the memories of the lives he had led in the past. A person who could understand what Wolfram is currently going through.

"Yes," Damien affirmed, "In the past, Wolfram had apparently been a person named Frey Lombard. Ryuu was his…friend. But…well…from the way that Wolf talked about him, I had the impression that they were something more."

"Lovers?" the sage deduced, and Damien winced. He had long realized that that was a strong possibility but he didn't want to imagine Wolfram being with Ryuu in _that_ manner. From the disturbed expression on the Maou's face, Damien knew that at least they were in agreement with regard to that one thing. The sage continued, unmindful of their reactions, "That would certainly explain a lot of things…"

"And so what happened?" asked the Maou, wanting to change the topic.

Damien was more than willing to do so. "Well, it appears that Ryuu betrayed Frey. He murdered Frey's entire clan, and then went after Frey himself." He paused to manage his thoughts. "It was later that Frey learned of Ryuu's motives. Somebody from this Crypt of Souls that you guys mentioned earlier approached Frey to explain everything. He said the same thing – that Ryuu was an aberration, that he shouldn't continue to exist."

"And what is Wolf's – Frey's – role into all of this?"

Damien turned a bleak eye towards the Maou. "According to this somebody from the Crypt, Frey was created to destroy Ryuu – utterly and completely."

"In short, Frey was a Soul Breaker," the sage summed up, "Which would mean that Lord von Bielefeld is also one."

"So Ryuu tracked Frey's soul in this era…" Shori put in, "But…why…?"

"To dispose of him?" proposed Murata.

"Hang on," said the Maou, "Are you saying that Wolfram was meant to…to kill Ryuu? Then why did he save him just now?"

"Because he was ordered to," replied Damien simply, "That was his second task – to rescue Ryuu from the castle."

"I don't get this at all," the Maou argued, "If Wolfram remembered that he was given the duty to kill Ryuu, then why was he deviating from that order?"

"Because he also remembered that he loved Ryuu?" Shori suggested dispassionately, "Maybe Wolfram – for whatever reason – retained some feelings for that guy…"

"Either that, or he's confused about who he really is right now," said the Great Sage, "I, for one, could attest to how extremely bewildering it is to have somebody else's memories inside your head…even if that somebody was who you once were. It's difficult to reconcile everything with your present self. That is why memories are taken away from a person prior to his or her rebirth." He turned to Damien and asked, "So how did these memories end? How much did Lord von Bielefeld remember?"

Damien answered, "Up until Frey's death. In the end, Frey lost. Ryuu killed him."

"And you expect that there's more?" asked the sage.

"Wolfram believes that there's more. At least Saiga led him to."

"But what more could he possibly remember after his death?" asked the sage softly, as if speaking to himself, "Nothing happens afterwards. Your soul only returns to the Crypt and…"

"And what, Murata?" the Maou demanded.

The sage answered slowly, "Well customarily, nothing else happens after a soul reaches the Crypt. But for Lord von Bielefeld's soul…maybe something did. Maybe something happened upon his return to the Crypt that they wanted him to remember."

"Unfortunately," Shori added, "only Wolfram could tell us that himself. I assume that since he completed his 'second task', he would be able to regain those memories?"

The question was directed at Damien, and he nodded to concur. "I guess so."

"But what is Ryuu really planning?" the Maou interjected, "If he killed Wolfram – or Frey or whoever he had been in the past – is he also planning to do that _again_?"

That was a fair question, but nobody seemed to want to give an answer to that.

Finally, it was Saralegui who responded. "I think the answer depends on whether or not Lord Ryuu has feelings for Lord von Bielefeld. Assuming that he does not, then it would be safe to conclude that he would certainly attempt to kill Lord von Bielefeld…again." He continued, seeming to enjoy the attention, "But if he does have feelings for him…then perhaps Lord Ryuu has a different motive entirely."

Damien rolled his eyes at Saralegui's pronouncements. "Ryuu doesn't care about anyone. I should know."

"Oh? So you'd prefer to think that your brother intends to murder Lord von Bielefeld?"

Damien seethed. "Don't you even dare suggest that I don't care about what happens to Wolfram—"

"I am not suggesting anything of that sort," Saralegui replied significantly, "And I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we know exactly how you feel for Lord von Bielefeld. You did not really make any effort to hide your affections for him."

"Sara…" said the Maou warningly, but Damien didn't know if he should feel relieved or more embarrassed at the former's intercession.

"I do not mean to offend anybody, Yuuri," Saralegui said, "I just wanted to tell Lord Damien that caring is overrated." He eyed Damien slyly. "You, for instance, never got far with that."

Damien flushed, all too aware of the meaning behind the Shou Shimaron king's words. He had cared too much for Wolfram, but it was not enough for the latter to love him back.

"Also, I just meant to say that things are not always what they seem," Saralegui continued, "I just think that there is something more to this story than what meets the eye."

Damien was eerily reminded of Wolfram's own words: _'It's just that…I feel as if there's something more…something that I just have to remember…If I could just remember…' _

Something more…Could there really be something more?

"If there is something more," the Maou said, breaking through the silence, "only Wolfram could answer that now." The boy stood up, eyes glinting with determination. "I want to hear it from him and not from anybody else. I will bring Wolfram back."

The tone in the latter's voice clearly indicated that the discussion was over, and the look he gave Damien at that point was a challenging one – one that said that he would not back down.

Damien nearly smiled. At an earlier time, he would have taken the challenge without batting an eyelash. But things have changed.

He knew that the time to fight had already passed him by. He had taken his chances, but he had lost all the same.

It was time to give up.

Time to let go.

* * *

Later in the night, Yuuri found himself in the kitchen table, a plate of untouched curry in front of him. After that small "meeting" inside his room, they were all forcibly summoned down to the dining area by his mother for a late meal. Yuuri could not decide whether he should be a tad embarrassed about the set-up. After all, Saralegui and Damien – used to the luxuries of the royal court – might not be accustomed to such…meager…accommodations.

To his slight relief though, the two accepted the food offered to them with good grace. But then again, maybe they were just too hungry to care anymore.

As for Yuuri, his appetite still had not returned. Almost everyone had finished eating, and due to the lateness of the hour, had already gone to sleep. Which would explain why Yuuri was seated on the kitchen table all alone, staring into a plate of food which he should have consumed a long while ago.

Yozak had volunteered to keep him company, but as it turned out, the spy was more interested in 'sampling' the contents of the refrigerator – more specifically, the various brands of beer and alcohol that Yuuri's father had stashed there. A few drinks later, Conrad had barged in to haul Yozak away, leaving Yuuri time alone to brood. But his moment of solitude did not last for long.

"Couldn't sleep?" Saralegui waltzed into the kitchen, pulling a chair and sitting opposite him.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows at the other king's appearance. It was odd to see the latter in such drab Earth clothes, so unlike his usual long, luxurious, almost-feminine outfits. He asked back, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Saralegui smiled. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor if that is what you're worried about."

"I'm sorry. I know that it's not what you are used to…"

"It doesn't matter," said Saralegui, "So…how are you holding up?"

It seemed like a century ago when the other king had asked him that same question, and back then, Yuuri had been angry and grieving about Wolfram's disappearance. It felt as if nothing had really changed since then. Wolfram was still gone. And if anything else, the latter's departure was worse this time around.

Because for the second time, Wolfram chose somebody else. For the second time, Wolfram did not choose him.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri gave a start, realizing that he had not answered Saralegui's question. "Er…I'm okay. Just…waiting."

"You actually plan to stay like this up until we return to your kingdom?" the other boy asked, "You need to rest."

"I know," sighed Yuuri, "It's just that I…I can't…I can't stop thinking…"

"About…Lord von Bielefeld…?"

"Him," Yuuri agreed, "And everybody else…" He let out another sigh, pushing his plate away before verbalizing one of the things that was weighing heavily on his mind. "I just couldn't take it if…if I go back there and…and find that I don't have anything left to return to…"

Saralegui smiled. "That's one thing that you should never worry about. A person like you will always have somebody waiting for him."

Yuuri did not know exactly what the other king meant by that, but he took it as a compliment nonetheless. "Thank you," he said, "That's a really nice thing to say."

"A very nice thing to say actually," a sarcastic voice piped in. Yuuri turned to the doorway, only to find Damien standing there, arms crossed, face pinched with annoyance. The boy strode in, raising one eyebrow at Saralegui. "I never knew that you could be so sympathetic, my lord."

The formal speech sounded so strange and inappropriate, but then Yuuri guessed that Damien and Saralegui were still practically strangers to each other, and were not likely to jump from that to being allies or friends just because of their present circumstances.

"Ah, you couldn't sleep either, my lord?" asked Saralegui, smiling, "Care to join us?"

"I was thirsty," said Damien sullenly, "I did not mean to break into your little midnight rendezvous."

"We don't mind," Saralegui said, unfazed. Then still smiling, he grabbed a bottle from the middle of the table and poured the liquid into a waiting glass.

Halfway through the other king's action, Yuuri realized what the content of the bottle was, and he said, "Sara, that's—"

It was too late. Saralegui was offering the beer-filled glass to Damien. "Have a drink, my lord."

"Er, Damien-san, that's—"

"It's obviously not poisoned," said Saralegui, a challenging smile lifting his lips.

"I could see that," said Damien.

Yuuri tried once again to interrupt. "That's not water—"

Damien drank the contents in one gulp. But contrary to Yuuri's expectations, the boy did not look disgusted. Instead, he looked rather…satiated. "This isn't water," Damien commented, plopping onto the seat at the head of the table so that he was facing both Yuuri and Saralegui.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "That's beer. A sort of…wine in this world. Yozak had been drinking that."

"Wine huh?" said Damien, refilling his glass, "This would help…"

"You couldn't sleep either?" asked Saralegui.

Damien nodded, drinking. "I just couldn't stop thinking…"

Yuuri chuckled despite himself. "Join the club."

The idiom seemed to be lost in translation for the two other boys looked at him, uncomprehending. Saralegui asked, "What's a club?"

Yuuri felt strange at the abrupt change of topic, but he answered just the same, "It's a group of people who bond together over something that they share in common, you know, like a sports or activity that they like doing…"

"So what do we have in common?"

Yuuri could not think of an answer to that, and from the bemused expression on Sara's face, he surmised that the other king couldn't come up with anything either. It was Damien who eventually replied, "We're all half-breeds. I'm half-Ryuzoku, you're half-Mazoku, and you're half-Shinzoku."

Yuuri gaped at the boy, wondering if the two glasses of beer that he had consumed was enough to render him drunk. But the boy looked sober enough. "That's one strange way of putting it."

He was answered with a shrug. "Well, it's true…"

Sara asked, a pensive look on his face, "So you finally admit it then? That you're a Ryuzoku?"

Damien averted his gaze to the ceiling, but after some thought, he looked back at Yuuri and Saralegui with a decidedly resolute air. "I am," he said, "Our family is one of the last remaining Ryuzoku clans. I had difficulty accepting what I am, especially after I saw what being a Ryuzoku did to my brother…" Damien glanced at Saralegui. "So I guess I owe you an apology. I did not mean to call you a…a half-breed…before."

"But that is what I am," said Saralegui, "What we are. There is no escaping it."

"You're right," Damien acceded, refilling his glass and downing the contents in a single gulp.

They all fell silent for a moment, all lost in their own thoughts. And then without thinking, Yuuri reached out for a glass too. He had never drunk anything stronger than punch before, and he did not particularly like the taste of alcohol. But what harm could a few glasses do?

"Can I ask you a question Damien-san?" he asked after downing his first glass, "About what happened to your family…? I mean, if you don't mind telling us…?"

Damien hesitated, then seeming to make up his mind, he asked, "What do you want to know?"

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably. He asked, "Well, when we asked your brother about it, he admitted that he was the one who killed your parents. Is…is that true?"

The answer came quicker than expected. "Yes." Then Damien went on to elaborate how Ryuu had argued with the king and queen, how Damien had witnessed his own brother killing their parents…

Yuuri listened with interest. Then he followed-up with a curious, "But why didn't you tell anybody what really happened?"

"Because of my father," Damien answered, "He loved Ryuu more than he ever did me. Even as he lay there dying in front of me, he ordered me not to say anything…and I obeyed." The boy added defensively, pounding his glass on the table, "I mean, there wasn't anything to be done. It's not like somebody would believe me if I did. The whole kingdom _adored_ Ryuu."

"And then you ran away?" asked Saralegui, also pouring himself a glass of beer.

"I didn't want to be king," replied Damien honestly, "If my uncle hadn't blackmailed me to come with him, I wouldn't have competed against you in the first place."

"But I assume you're back in the race?"

"I…I honestly don't know," said Damien, "I _had_ decided to retract my candidacy. But then Ryuu showed up. After that, I decided to push through with it. I just wanted to take the throne so that he wouldn't get it." He sighed miserably, taking a drink. "My uncle is right on this count. I do not have what it takes to run a country. I'm not like either of you."

Yuuri felt a slight bit of pity for the other boy at that self-deprecating comment. Rival or not, he could understand that feeling of worthlessness – the feeling that all your best efforts were not good enough. "I don't think I'm doing that well, actually," he said, alcohol loosening his tongue, "I mean, look at Shin Makoku. We are nearly at war with three different countries."

"Just two," Saralegui corrected, "I signed the peace treaty, remember?"

"Well, I didn't really think that you were going to keep your word—" Yuuri bit his lip, but the words were already out.

There was a short silence. Then Saralegui started laughing. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually have the sense to be wary of me."

"Er, is that a bad thing?" Yuuri asked sheepishly.

"No," Damien stated, smiling a little, "A little bit of doubt is always necessary. And with someone as ambitious as he is" – he jerked his head in Saralegui's direction – "you would do well to always bear that in mind."

It was Yuuri's turn to laugh. Glancing at Saralegui, he said, "Hey, you told me the same thing, remember?"

The other king nodded. "Yes, and you never listened."

"I'm sorry," said Yuuri, grinning, "But I choose to trust people rather than doubt them…"

"Then why didn't you trust me?" asked Damien unexpectedly.

Yuuri stopped. For a second, he did not understand what the boy was talking about. And then he remembered. The night that Ryuu first barged into their lives, Damien had asked him not to let the man stay. But Yuuri had not paid any attention to the boy's warning, and now that he thought about it, would things be a lot different if he had actually listened?

"Well?" Damien was waiting for a response.

Yuuri stammered, "Well…I was…er…you s-see…I was—"

"Jealous," Saralegui finished for him. Then seeing that Yuuri was about to protest, the Shou Shimaron king advised, "Save your breath. Even a child could discern your reactions…"

"Fine," Yuuri muttered, "Yes, I was jealous. Happy now?" He sighed after a while and turned to Damien. "I guess I owe you an apology too, Damien-san. You were right. I shouldn't have allowed Ryuu to stay…"

"Maybe I just wasn't convincing enough," Damien said fairly, "And in retrospect, I guess I never gave you a reason to trust me."

"But I should have given you a chance…" said Yuuri, feeling the need to explain, "Sara is right. I was just jealous because you were too close to Wolfram. I mean, Wolf rarely likes anybody, much less be so openly fond of someone. He didn't like me immediately. It took him days to warm up to Greta…and then with you…" He fought hard to suppress the envy and resentment that rose to his throat. "He liked you. And he showed it."

"Well yes, but…you didn't have anything to worry about…" replied Damien, looking a bit confused, "You know that, right?"

"Of course he doesn't," Sara answered, "And what did you expect him to think when you disappeared with his fiancé?"

"But…there's nothing going on between Wolf and me," said Damien, staring Yuuri in the eyes, "It hurts to say this but…I was with him all this time, but he was always thinking of you. You should know that."

Yuuri nodded, throat too tight to speak. At the same time, he couldn't help but think how absolutely bizarre it was to be having this conversation with Damien Schwarz and Saralegui – both his rivals – the former with Wolfram, and the latter with politics. But there they all were – three partly-human beings, similar on one level, but vastly different in terms of everything else. Rivals and enemies at one point, but now seated around a table, talking and drinking like old friends.

"I never thought I'd be talking to the both of you like this," admitted Yuuri, drinking another glass of beer. He was feeling a bit light in the head already.

"Me neither," said Damien, "This is—"

"—surreal?" Sara finished, "It feels odd, does it not?"

"Odd but good," decided Yuuri.

Silence reigned for a moment. Then the conversation started once again, this time drifting to less emotionally-loaded topics. They talked about their lives in the royal court, comparing the traditions and customs of Shin Makoku, Dai Shimaron, and Shou Shimaron. Yuuri found that Damien was as astute as Saralegui when it came to political matters. At least the boy could express his ideas eloquently, and could even match Sara in a debate about policies and governance and philosophies…

After a minute, Yuuri was reduced to listening to the two boys discussing the merits of uniting Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron into the country that it once was. Unable to contribute anything to the discussion, Yuuri instead drank more and let his thoughts wander off. After a while, he started to feel dizzy. Was it the alcohol? He lay his head on the table, feeling the exhaustion setting in at last.

Damien's and Saralegui's voices droned on in the background, and Yuuri let them be, feeling no need to insert himself in a conversation that he wasn't interested in. Besides, he felt that the two needed this time in order to at least begin to get to know the other…

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri ignored the voice, not wanting to be drawn back into the discussion.

"Is he asleep?"

Sara's voice came, "I think so. He's tired but he wouldn't admit it."

"He's a really strange one. For a Maou…"

There was a sound of clinking glasses. Then Yuuri heard Saralegui say jokingly, "We should do this more often even when we get back to our world."

"Sure," answered Damien slyly, "If you're not busy plotting of ways to expand your territory…"

"And if you're no longer busy moping about your tremendously tragic past…" Saralegui shot back.

"And if you're not too occupied trying to steal the throne…" Damien retorted.

"And if you're not too busy chasing after somebody else's fiancé…"

"And if you're no longer busy doing the same…"

Yuuri felt the heat rise to his face. He stayed still, pretending to be asleep. Then he heard Sara say silkily, "I don't follow you. What is that supposed to mean?"

"You," came Damien's response, "are a hypocrite."

"What?"

"Why can't you admit it? I've seen you looking at him. You _want_ him."

"Lord von Bielefeld?" asked Saralegui, "Of course I don't."

Damien said, "I meant _him. _The Maou."

At that, Yuuri felt his face burn even more. He had felt that sometimes, from the way that Sara looked at him… And for his part, he had – his heart thumped quickly at the memory – actually found Saralegui quite stunning… He was dazzled by the other king's beauty from the start, and once or twice, he had even entertained the idea of—

Yuuri stamped the thought before it could continue. Then he heard Sara ask, "Do I now?"

Damien replied, "Admit it."

Yuuri held his breath. What would Saralegui say to that? It was flattering to think that Sara would like him in a…romantic sort of way…but at the same time, it was also extremely…frightening.

To his relief, Sara replied with neither a yes nor a no. "Assuming that I do," he heard the other king say, "what exactly does that have to do with you?"

Damien's reply came as a complete surprise. "I want you to stop."

"Stop what?" Saralegui asked.

"Chasing after somebody else's fiancé."

Yuuri felt dazed at that, but then Sara's response surprised him even more.

"You sound bitter. Jealous that of the two of us, I get to have a chance?"

Damien snorted. "A chance? You're no better than I am, chasing after somebody who is already in love with someone else."

"That might be the case," replied Saralegui, "but there is a difference, you understand, between your case and mine."

"A difference?"

"The difference is that at least, Yuuri sees me as an option, while Lord von Bielefeld never saw you as one."

'_Did I?' _Yuuri asked himself internally. Did he really see Saralegui as an – what was the word he used? – option? I mean, he liked him…before. But now…

"The Maou loves Wolfram," came Damien's response, "And Wolfram loves him back."

Yuuri was hardly breathing at all. The conversation was now becoming too uncomfortable that he felt like he could not continue pretending to be asleep anymore.

"If that is true," said Saralegui, "then why does Lord von Bielefeld look at Lord Ryuu – your brother – in that manner? You've seen it too, haven't you, the way they looked at each other? The way he went running to Lord Ryuu when he was hurt? Obviously, Lord von Bielefeld sees your brother," Saralegui paused for effect, "as an _option_."

His words seemed to pierce Damien, for the boy took a moment to reply. Then his voice came, angry but firm, "Then if Wolfram chooses him, I would have nothing more to say. But for as long as the Maou remains to be an _option_," – he sneered at the word – "for Wolfram, I don't want you in the way."

"I did not realize that you have given up on Lord von Bielefeld," answered Sara curiously, "Still, it's quite noble of you to ensure his happiness even after he has rejected you…"

Yuuri couldn't help but agree to that, and for the first time, he understood why Wolfram liked Damien in the first place. He suddenly felt guilty for being less than warm and welcoming to the boy when the latter had first arrived in Shin Makoku.

"Because I love him," Damien declared, startling Yuuri from his thoughts, "And if you even profess to have the same feelings for the Maou, do the honorable thing and get out of their way."

Silence. Then Sara said, "I shall keep that in mind…my lord."

Damien huffed. Yuuri heard the sound of wood scraping against the floor, indicating that the boy must have pushed his chair back.

"I'm going to sleep," Damien said.

Sara said softly, "Good night, my lord."

Yuuri listened to the fading sounds of Damien's footsteps. Sara stayed with him for a few more minutes, and then Yuuri heard him standing up and walking away.

Alone now, Yuuri's mind started to whir, his thoughts dwelling on Damien and Saralegui's recently-concluded conversation. Saralegui's feelings for him. Damien's feelings for Wolfram. Wolfram's feelings for Ryuu…

"_Then if Wolfram chooses him, I would have nothing more to say."_

Damien had said that. Damien would actually give Wolfram up if the latter chooses Ryuu…

Would he do the same? Could he…let Wolfram go?

Yuuri shook the thought off his mind. He had to talk to Wolfram. He had to go back. For the hundredth time, he fervently wished that time would pass quickly. Murata said that they had to wait for twelve hours. Glancing at the clock, Yuuri saw that there were seven hours more. He sighed. Seven more hours, and all he could for now was wait.

He closed his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep, his dreams filled with images of him and Wolfram together…

…always…

…inseparably…

* * *

_A/N: I meant to include a "Story So Far" portion, but then I thought that it would be redundant, considering that everybody had started to talk about what had happened to them. I also meant to end this chapter with everyone returning to Shin Makoku, but then the marker at the bottom alerted me that this chapter was already 23 pages long, so I had to stop. Just think of this chapter as an interlude – a short rest after that rather heavy chapter, in preparation for the next. _

_By the way, I love all the reviews I received for the past chapter, so thanks to yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, yuuram2fangirl, Devil of My Family, Darkspider, Aella Antiope, Tyoushiro, Captara, ARandomWeirdo, and animekitty421 for sending their comments/reactions/suggestions. _

_I don't really have a fixed schedule for posting/updating, but I usually post during weekends – at least weekends here in my part of the world. And interesting suggestion – to have everyone see Ryuu and Frey's time together. Hmmm, perhaps something like that could happen… I also LOVE your theories, but I'm not going to say which one is closer to the truth. (Cue: maniacal laughter in the background)._

_Thanks for reading!_

_PS: Next chapter – tomorrow. _


	29. Chapter 28: Something to Return To

**Chapter 28: Something to Return To**

* * *

"_The Crypt lied?" Frey repeated dubiously, "You mean about Ryuu being an aberration? About me being destined to destroy him? What?"_

"_Unfortunately," Weisser replied, "those must have been the only truthful things among the lies that they told you." He took in Frey's expression. "You look disappointed."_

_Frey was too tired to disagree. "Yes. I…I don't want to…" He breathed deeply, then exploded, "I don't want to do this anymore! Sure, they will give me another life, but I know without them telling me that at the end of it all, I will have to face Ryuu again. I will have to go through this again! I…" He sighed, deflating. "I…I just don't want to do this anymore…"_

"_You really did love him, didn't you?" asked Weisser quietly. When Frey nodded, the man continued, "Ryuu loved you too."_

_Frey shook his head despondently at that. "No, he didn't. He—"_

"_Killed you?" finished Weisser, "Do you know what that did to him? He didn't want to, but he did not have a choice." _

"_What about letting me live?" asked Frey sarcastically, "What about not murdering my family? Aren't those viable choices?"_

"_Believe it or not," said Weisser, "the answer is no."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Weisser sighed. "Look, the Crypt told you that if you succeed in destroying Ryuu, they will give you another life, right?"_

"_Yes," answered Frey, "But what does that have to with everything?"_

"_That is a lie," said Weisser, "There is no future for you after Ryuu is gone."_

"_What?"_

"_Listen carefully," Weisser said, his voice becoming more insistent, "I shall tell you everything, and then when the right time comes, you will have to _remember_…"_

_Frey stared. "I…I don't follow you…"_

_Weisser said gravely, "I will tell you what really happened, but I will have to take your memories afterwards. I shall return them to you at the proper time, and when that time comes…" He held Frey's astonished gaze. "…you will know what to do."_

_Frey listened on in silence. Then Weisser said, "The truth is—" _

* * *

Two more hours.

Yuuri stood in the backyard, eyes closed, feeling the morning air blowing against his face. Two more hours, he repeated inside his head. Two more hours and they can finally return.

"Since when have you started meditating?" Shori's voice came out of nowhere, startling him from his preoccupation.

"Good morning, Shori," Yuuri said, cracking open one eye before closing it again in a subtle gesture of dismissal. A signal that he wanted to be left alone. But either his brother failed to notice or he ignored it on purpose. At least Yuuri felt him standing beside him in the next second. Unable to disregard Shori any longer, Yuuri opened his eyes completely and demanded, "What?"

Shori smiled. "You can't get away that easily, you know."

"Huh?"

"Last night, we told you our story," explained Shori, "But you didn't tell us yours."

"I didn't have anything to tell," huffed Yuuri, "Of everyone here, I seem to be the one who knew the least about everything that has been happening."

His brother regarded him for a second before pronouncing, "You're lying."

"I am not—"

"You met Ryuu at your school campus before everything started, didn't you?"

"So?" Yuuri asked, "We did not talk about anything. He did not even tell me his name back then."

"Okay," said Shori, "But what about that dragon attack…?"

"You mean the one that happened by the stables when I was with Murata? Again, nothing happened."

Shori persisted, "And what about that incident at the balcony?"

Yuuri snapped, "Wolfram was not himself. You heard Damien-san last night. Wolf was hallucinating."

"And what happened afterwards?"

"We fell, and then Ryuu and Damien-san came with a dragon and saved us both." His brother did not say anything, as if he was waiting for more. Yuuri asked defensively, "What?"

"Why didn't you do anything?" asked Shori.

"I…I…tried…" Yuuri floundered. Then glancing at his brother suspiciously, he asked, "Is this what this is about? Because I wasn't able to do anything?"

"Because you could have done something," Shori pointed out, "So the fact that you weren't able to do anything meant that you _couldn't_…" Yuuri bit his lip, not answering. Shori continued. "And back at Blood Pledge Castle yesterday, you were just standing there…Why did it take you so long to turn into the Maou…?"

"I was just too surprised, okay—"

"Stop lying!" said Shori harshly, grabbing him by the elbow, "I talked to Conrad yesterday. He said that you had not been yourself ever since that night at the balcony. Yuuri…they knew that you lost your maryoku for a time…"

That took Yuuri by surprise. And he thought all along that he had successfully concealed his condition from his friends. "Everybody knows?" he asked quietly, "Why didn't they tell me…?"

Shori released him. "I think they didn't want to offend you. They saw how frustrated you were that you couldn't do anything. And with Wolfram leaving and everything…"

"This is stupid," muttered Yuuri under his breath.

"They respect you," chided Shori, "I hate to admit this but they do care about you."

Yuuri stood motionless, staring into the distance. Then with a sigh, he began, "I lost touch with the Maou spirit that night." Shori nodded, listening silently. "I don't know why. Suddenly, I just couldn't reach him. And then after that, I started seeing him…you know, like a vision…He kept going on and on about stopping Wolfram from doing something."

"Any idea what that was?"

Yuuri shrugged. "He just kept telling me – begging me – to stop Wolf. And then…he kept showing me a…a vision…of Wolfram…" He took a breath to steady himself. "He…he was dead…The Maou kept saying that if I don't stop Wolfram, he would end up dead…"

Shori scratched his chin, deep in thought. "A warning?"

"Perhaps," answered Yuuri, "But it was so vague…I couldn't understand any of it…"

"How long have you been having these…visions?"

"Since that night at the balcony."

"Until now?"

Yuuri shook his head. "It stopped. Since yesterday."

"That's strange…" Shori remarked, "And your maryoku returned just yesterday, too. Any idea why? Or how?"

As much as he would have loved to forget that unfortunate encounter at Bielefeld Castle, Yuuri turned his thoughts back, trying to recall what exactly took place when he felt the power return to him…when he was able to access the Maou's spirit once again…

It was easy enough to remember every detail. Ryuu attacking. The fear that he would soon die right there. Then he sensed Ryuu's strength declining…

…and at the same time, he felt his powers returning…

"Yuuri?" Shori was studying his face closely. "You remember anything?"

"I'm not sure…" he answered slowly, "But…I was able to reach the Maou again when…when Ryuu started to lose…you know, when he started to weaken…"

"Weaken?" Shori echoed, "You're saying that you regained your powers when Ryuu lost his?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess you could put it that way."

"But why—?"

Yuuri said, his patience running out, "Look Shori. I'm not sure okay? I don't know anything so could you please back off? I'm not a child anymore! Stop hovering! It's not like you can do anything about Ryuu. You also lost to him remember?" He immediately regretted saying those words as soon as he saw his brother's reaction. Shori looked stung, and Yuuri took a breath to calm himself. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

Shori did not respond right away. Then he said, "I understand. But I'm only trying to make things right. I've made far too many mistakes already."

"You only did what you could," said Yuuri, "I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I'm just…worried about returning to Shin Makoku…"

Shori nodded to show that he understood. "Just one question…when you turned into the Maou yesterday at Bielefeld Castle…did the spirit tell you anything before lending you his powers…?"

Yuuri replied, easily remembering the answer to that, "He said that he'd give me power, but that I couldn't defeat Ryuu. He said that Ryuu and I were the same." He added before his brother could ask, "I don't know what that means either, Shori."

Shori nodded once more. "Okay. I'll leave you to…prepare then. I'll be inside."

Yuuri wanted to say something to make things better between them, but in the end, he just watched his brother enter the house, shutting the door behind him.

Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes once again. What a way to start the day.

This does not bode well at all.

* * *

Shori found Murata waiting for him in the sitting room.

"How is Shibuya?" the sage asked as soon as he entered.

"Preparing," replied Shori simply, not bothering to go into the details, "Where are the others?"

"Preparing," Murata replied, smiling at him, "Everybody looks so excited to go back."

"Except you," observed Shori, "Not ready to face your beloved Shinou yet?" The sage looked offended at the question, and Shori retracted almost immediately. "I'm sorry. Just not in a good mood today."

"Well," said Murata, "Would this put you in a good mood?" He waved a newspaper in front of Shori face, pointing at an article at the lower left portion.

Shori accepted the paper and read curiously. It was yesterday's issue, Shori noted, glancing at the date. _School Attackers Still At Large_, the title read, _Victim Finally Regains Consciousness. _

Shori read on, finally realizing that the article was about the attack at Yuuri's high school. It mentioned that the culprits were never apprehended, and that the victim, Sawada Reiko, had braved through a series of surgeries and had finally awoken. The rest of the text was vague – just a standard statement saying that the police were exerting every possible effort to catch the attackers, and warning everybody to be on alert. There was a slight mention of Saiga Amane's disappearance, and a short plea for anybody who has knowledge of her whereabouts to inform the police.

The article ended with an assurance that the school was being closely monitored by the police, and that the school's operations were back to normal. In fact, the celebration of the cultural festival will still be held as scheduled.

"Shibuya won't like the last part," said Murata, "But what do you think?"

"Sawada Reiko…" mumbled Shori. What did Weisser say about her?

"_She heard us talking just after I took this body. We just couldn't let her go away with _that_ information, no matter how insignificant she is."_

"If she's conscious," said the sage, "Don't you think it's worth a try to talk to her? Ask her what exactly she overheard between Weisser and Ryuu?"

Shori glanced at the clock. It was less than two hours before they could return to Shin Makoku. They didn't have time to go gallivanting into town right now. Besides, Shori suspected that Yuuri would return to the other world as soon as the portal stabilizes, with or without them…

Murata seemed to guess what was going on inside his head. He said, "Look, Shibuya can handle things on his own. You don't have to shadow his footsteps all the time…"

"I know," said Shori, "But I saw how dangerous Ryuu is. I…I'm worried okay? I trust Yuuri…but sometimes, he could be so…kind for his own good."

"Kindness is his asset," said Murata, "It is precisely because Shibuya is so kind that his entire kingdom will protect him. Plus, with his maryoku restored, he can now adequately defend himself."

"So what do you propose that we do?"

Murata replied, his glasses flashing, "You agreed before that the only way to solve this mystery is for us to uncover Ryuu's identity, right?" Shori nodded, and the sage went on, "Well, this is one step to finding out."

"I assume you have a bigger plan?" asked Shori, "Sawada Reiko is just one witness, the _only _witness actually, as all the other victims were killed."

"The Crypt," said Murata as a reply, "It all started there, right?"

"You mean, go to the Crypt of Souls?" asked Shori, "Do you even know how to get there?"

"I do," said the sage, "But getting there is only reserved for certain individuals – individuals like Shinou, like Bob, and now, you…" Murata smiled. "You _are_ the new Earth Maou, after all."

Shori stopped to think. While a large part of him still longed to accompany Yuuri to the other world, to be with him and protect him, Shori understood that he would be of better help by going with the sage's suggestion. This was something he could do, something that he could contribute to bring about Ryuu's downfall…

After a moment, Shori found himself nodding. "Let's go tell the others then."

* * *

It was time to go.

Yuuri looked around him, catching the eyes of Yozak, Conrad, Damien, and Saralegui as they converged around a small, inflatable, water-filled pool – their access back to the other world. His parents stood before them, bidding them all a – in his mother's case – a cheerful but at the same time, teary-eyed, goodbye.

Yuuri turned to Murata and Shori who were watching from the sidelines. "Are you sure you're not coming along? I mean…" He caught his brother's eyes, silently imparting a sincere apology for the things he had said a moment back. "I mean…I don't mind if you come with us…"

But his brother did not look like he was mad at him. Shori was even smiling. "We have some things to do here," he answered, "We'll catch up as soon as we're done. So you," – Shori glared menacingly at Conrad and Yozak – "You better do your jobs well and protect my brother, am I making myself clear?" Not contented with that, Shori also eyed Damien and Saralegui fiercely. "And you two better not give Yuuri any trouble, you hear me?"

His brother's antics would have embarrassed him at an earlier time, but Yuuri just felt relieved and reassured that the former was not angry at him. He laughed. "We'll be off then," he said, "Goodbye everyone."

"Yuu-chan!" his mother yelled, suddenly running forward to shove a plastic-wrapped package in his hands, "Give this to Wolf-chan okay? Be careful!"

Yuuri had no choice but to accept. He waved goodbye to his parents and Murata, and then turning to his brother, he said, "Be careful…Shori-niisan."

One by one, they stepped into the pool and vanished within its watery depths. Seconds later, Yuuri surfaced into a larger, rather lavishly-decorated pool. He sighed in relief, thankful that he had reached the destination he had in mind. After Murata and Shori's warnings, he knew that he could not direct them to Shinou's Temple anymore.

"Where are we?" asked Damien, clambering out of the pool.

"Is this Shin Makoku?" asked Saralegui in turn, shaking the water out of his hair.

"It's the Maou's bath," answered Conrad in recognition, helping Yuuri out of the water, "Good work, Heika."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad," Yuuri answered, feeling oddly buoyant that he was talking to his godfather in that same way again, as if everything was normal in the world.

"What? No welcoming committee?" commented Yozak, looking around.

"Of course they wouldn't have any way of knowing that we've arrived," said Yuuri, "Not if Ulrike and Shinou didn't tell them." At the thought of those two, Yuuri's entire body tensed. "Damn it. The others still do not know about Shinou. Come on, we need to find Gwendal…"

Still dripping with water, they all filed out of the bath. Yuuri led the way, surprised to find the corridors empty. There wasn't a single soul in sight.

"Where is everybody?" asked Yozak, "Don't tell me that the castle has been invaded…"

"It's not," Conrad negated quickly, "Everything seems to be in order—"

"I think I just found everybody," Damien called out, directing their attention outside the window, to the castle grounds below.

Yuuri looked out with foreboding. Down at the courtyard, a multitude of Mazoku soldiers were assembled in an obviously military formation. Yuuri realized that they were organized per battalion, judging from the colors of the uniforms that they were wearing.

"What the hell is happening?" muttered Yuuri.

"They're going to war," said Saralegui, and Yuuri realized that the other king was right.

Yuuri watched the battalions with a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. "How long were we gone?"

"Kiddo, over there," said Yozak abruptly. Following the spy's gaze, Yuuri saw the soldiers parting to make way for a group of people who were approaching from the main gates. A minute later, Yuuri gasped in surprise. The newcomers were a group of soldiers clad in blue. With the dark red bloodstains contrasting with the colors of their uniforms, it was easy to see, even from a distance, that all of them were wounded…or dying. A horse cantered forward, bearing a body hanging limply on its back. As the other soldiers swarmed around the newcomers, Yuuri noticed a flag waving somewhere amidst the commotion…

Gunter's history lessons suddenly popped into his mind. His tutor had locked him up for an entire day, forcing him to memorize all the crests and symbols of the Mazoku Noble Houses.

"That's…" Yuuri said, turning pale, "…the Bielefeld crest…"

"Yuuri," said Conrad, eyes fixed on the body that the soldiers had just taken down from the horse, "That's Waltorana…"

Yuuri was running in the next instant, and the others, after recovering from their surprise at his sudden movement, ran after him. Frantically, Yuuri passed one room after the other, searching…pushing open doors…bumping into statues…breaking some ornaments in the process…

But Yuuri didn't care. He wanted to know what was happening. He wanted to know, now! Reaching the entrance to Gwendal's office, he pushed the door open, hoping against hope that the general was there.

To his relief, Gwendal was behind his desk, standing against the window.

"Gwendal!"

The general turned in surprise. "Heika?"

Gwendal did not look any different. Indeed he looked more harassed and haggard than Yuuri remembered him, but he looked just about the same in terms of everything else. Surely that was an indication that time had not really passed that _much_, right?

"Gwendal…" Yuuri panted, "What's happening? What day is it?"

Gwendal seemed to have pulled through the shock of seeing his king again. "Heika, you're back. What about the others?"

As if on cue, Conrad, Yozak, Damien, and Saralegui entered the office too. The general surveyed them all with a calculating expression.

"We were pulled back to Earth, Gwendal," Yuuri explained rapidly, "Shori and Murata came with us but they opted to stay behind." He stopped to catch his breath. "Gwendal, at the courtyard—"

"Sit down, Heika," the general said firmly, "Do calm down."

"Calm down!" Yuuri cried, "The entire army is assembled at the courtyard! I just saw Waltorana being carried off a horse, and I'm not even sure if he's alive—!"

"Heika," Gwendal said, "Take a seat and I shall explain everything."

Yuuri wanted to rant, to explode, to get impossibly angry until everything that he had witnessed begins to make sense. But then logic finally set in and he sighed, following the general's order and settling into a chair. The others followed suit.

His emotions reined in, he asked, "What happened Gwendal?"

The general replied grimly, "Well first of all, you were all gone for two weeks…"

* * *

Two weeks. More or less fourteen days. Roughly half a month.

Gwendal had tried to pull the kingdom together for two weeks, unable to answer questions regarding the Maou's whereabouts, unable to pacify the panicking people, unable to do anything but prepare his country for the inevitable – for a war. The Noble House leaders had been on his case for most of that period, especially after the depressing events at Bielefeld Castle.

Ryuu had attacked everyone, and then managed to escape. The Maou, the Great Sage, Conrad, and Yozak disappeared, taking Damien Schwarz and Saralegui with them. All Dai Shimaron delegates who were in the castle that fateful day were killed. And worse of all, there was no way to prove that it was not the Mazoku who initiated that bloodbath.

But now…the Maou had returned, but Gwendal couldn't find any form of comfort in that. At that moment, he wasn't even sure if he should be happy that Shibuya Yuuri had returned. From his perspective, the Maou's presence might only lead to more political upheavals, and that was the last thing that the kingdom needed right now.

"Gwendal," said the Maou, "what happened that day at Bielefeld Castle? After we left?"

Gwendal sighed in resignation. Well…this boy is still the king. He was obliged to answer. "Ryuu eluded capture. Apparently, he made his way back to the Dai Shimaron camp and concocted a story about how we ambushed them inside the castle." He pulled a document from a pile on the table and plopped it in front of the Maou. "We received that declaration of war three days after that incident."

The Maou studied the document, passing it to Damien and Saralegui. "It's signed by Ryuu. They just made him king."

Damien cursed under his breath. "Those idiots!"

"Wait a second," Saralegui said, eyes narrowing, "It says here 'Lord John Maximilian Schwarz IV, King of Shimaron'…Don't tell me that…"

"Yes," Gwendal affirmed, "Dai Shimaron conquered Shou Shimaron. Both kingdoms are now under Ryuu's rule…"

"_What?_" exclaimed Saralegui, "How did that happen? Shou Shimaron couldn't have possibly fallen in a matter of days!"

"It was possible," said Gwendal, "With dragons on their side."

"Dragons?" Damien sputtered, "You mean the Ryuzoku? No...no, they couldn't have followed Ryuu! They wanted to get out of his control…They…they…"

"They might have," said Gwendal, "But if they attempted to break free, they weren't able to do so. However, that would certainly explain the bodies of dragons and dragon riders that we found just outside Bielefeld Castle…"

The blood drained completely from Damien's face. "The…bodies…? Dead…?"

"All signs pointed to an internal struggle. They must have fought against each other."

Conrad cut in, "Gwendal, I left some guards to watch over that group…Couldn't they tell us what happened…?"

Gwendal replied, hating the fact that all he had to say was terrible news, "They were all dead. I think they tried to stop the Ryuzoku, but they were overpowered in the end." He went on, "We couldn't save anyone. We were barely able to escape ourselves…"

The Maou frowned. "Escape? What do you mean escape?"

"Heika, Bielefeld Castle was overrun by the Dai Shimaron armies by nightfall. And with the Ryuzoku by their side, we were only able to get a few people out…"

"And what happened to the rest?"

Gwendal answered, "All dead. That's why…Waltorana…" He massaged the space between his eyes wearily. "Waltorana insisted on going back to reclaim his territories. I told him that it wouldn't be possible. I refused to give him any of the soldiers from the other squads…But then three days ago, he marched out anyway with what remained of the Bielefeld army…"

"They just came back, right?" asked the Maou, "What…?"

"I received a notice from a scout that Waltorana's troops were defeated. I sent reinforcements but…it was too late."

"He's dead?" the Maou asked, horrified.

Gwendal shook his head. "No…but he is gravely wounded. They're bringing him up to Gisela as we speak…But with everything that has happened, I guess he must be wishing that he hadn't survived…He took Wolfram's…betrayal…really hard…"

At the mention of Wolfram, everybody perked up. "And Wolfram?" the Maou asked, "Have you sent somebody to look for him?"

"There was no need for that, Heika," said Gwendal.

"But why—?"

Gwendal gritted his teeth. It was very tempting to lie, because he had a premonition that the truth might provoke the young Maou to do something stupid. In the end, he decided to be honest. "Wolfram…was captured that same day, Heika."

"What?" cried the Maou, standing up, "Why didn't you tell me right away? Where is he?"

The words were almost torn out of Gwendal's lips. "In the dungeons."

The Maou gaped at him in disbelief. "The dungeons? Gwendal, what are you playing at—?"

"The dungeons," replied Gwendal testily, "is where prisoners are held while awaiting trial, Heika."

"Trial? Gwendal, you…you actually _arrested_ your own brother—?"

"Gwendal…" said Conrad, also gawking at him in shock, "Why did you—?"

Gwendal glowered at them all. "I had no choice. You weren't even there to see Wolfram fight _me_ with everything that he has just so Ryuu could escape." He turned away, pained at the memory. "Stupid brat. He was captured because he expended all his maryoku _defending_ Ryuu. I had to _hurt _him to make him stop, but he…he just kept going…"

"Gwendal…"

"The Noble House leaders have voted to execute Wolfram," he went on with suppressed rage, "The least that Hahaue and I could do was to persuade the others to give him a trial."

"Take me to him," the Maou said after a moment's silence, "I want to talk to him Gwendal."

Gwendal did not answer immediately, instead taking his time to study the young king's face. The boy looked determined enough. "As you wish, Heika," he said after a while, "But you better make it quick. Word of your arrival might have already reached the Noble House leaders. They would want to have a word with you."

The Maou nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"_The Crypt lied." _

Wolfram stared at the apparition in front of him, listening intently.

"_There is no future for you after Ryuu is gone. Listen carefully. I shall tell you everything, and then when the right time comes, you will have to remember…"_

Wolfram leaned forward. What did they want him to remember?

"_I will tell you what really happened, but I will have to take your memories afterwards. I shall return them to you at the proper time, and when that time comes…you will know what to do."_

Wolfram waited with bated breath.

"_The truth of the matter is—" _

There was a clank of metals being pushed, indicating that someone had just entered his cell. Wolfram returned to reality with an abrupt, confused jerk. Wait. Was that it? The end of the second set of memories that Saiga promised? But that didn't tell him anything! Wolfram fumed internally. What was he supposed to remember? What was he supposed to do?

What the hell was he supposed to make of that memory? He punched the opposite wall in frustration.

"Oi…careful…"

Wolfram froze. He knew whom that voice belonged to, and he wanted so badly to turn around to confirm. To see with his very eyes…

_Yuuri…_

But he didn't want to. Wolfram couldn't bear to look into Yuuri's face…to see the anger and condemnation that would surely be there. He wanted his memory of Yuuri to be that of their last encounter…when the boy had looked at him with such relief and joy…when he had flung his arms around him…

"_I'm glad that you're back…"_

Yuuri had told him that. But he knew that Yuuri wouldn't tell him the same thing again. Not now. Not after the things that Wolfram did.

"Wolfram…" A hand touched him gently by the shoulder. Wolfram flinched, slapping the hand away.

"Go away," he said, much sharper than he intended.

"Wolfram," said Yuuri firmly, "I came here to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about," Wolfram answered stubbornly, still not turning around. "I shall answer all your inquiries at the trial but until then, I am not obligated to—ouch!"

Yuuri had gripped him tightly by the shoulders and almost forcefully turned him around, pinning him back against the dungeon walls.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, covering his fear with anger, averting his gaze to the side.

"Look at me," Yuuri commanded.

"No. Go away."

Yuuri's voice softened, "Wolf…please…"

Wolfram couldn't take it. It wasn't right for Yuuri to be the one who had to beg. Yuuri didn't do anything wrong. Reluctantly, he turned his head to meet the boy's eyes.

Yuuri actually smiled. "That's better. Long time no see, Wolf."

Wolfram hesitated, not at all sure whether the boy was just toying with him. But Yuuri looked sincere enough. He did not even look angry. Not knowing what to say, he said, "You can let me go now. You're hurting me."

"Sorry," Yuuri relaxed his hands, but he did not let go. Instead, he let his right hand trail down Wolfram's side, eventually grasping Wolfram's hand tightly. Yuuri wrapped his other hand around Wolfram's back.

"What…are you doing…?"

Yuuri grinned at him. "Just making sure that you wouldn't escape. Every time that I try to do something, you're gone in the next instant."

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…to cause any distress on your part…"

Yuuri's face turned serious. "Distress? Come on, Wolf. Of course I was worried about you. We all were."

Wolfram squirmed in discomfort. Yuuri was too close, he could just touch him if he wanted to… But he didn't dare. "You shouldn't. As you can see, I am fine."

Yuuri frowned at him. "Mind telling me where you have been?"

"Just…traveling."

"Wolfram…"

"I had to go somewhere okay," Wolfram bit out, "And it's none of your business, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed in disappointment. "Wolf…I know about…about Ryuu."

Silence. Wolfram couldn't think of an answer to that so he let Yuuri continue. "Damien-san told us everything. About…what Saiga-san has told you…about your past life…about Frey…"

Wolfram could not even find it in himself to feel surprised or annoyed. "That idiot," he muttered, "He just couldn't mind his own business…"

"He cares about you, you know," said Yuuri unexpectedly, "I hate to admit this but he…he's not half as bad as I originally thought him to be…"

"You…you were with Damien? Is he okay?"

"He is," replied Yuuri, "We got sent to Earth together. Along with Conrad, and Yozak, and Sara…"

It was perhaps a reflex action on his part, but Wolfram couldn't help but raise one eyebrow at the last name. "Saralegui? You were with him?"

Mysteriously, Yuuri laughed at his reaction. Then without warning, he leaned forward to kiss him – softly at first, then more vigorously in the next minute. Wolfram found himself responding, freeing his hand from Yuuri's so that he could entwine both around the latter's neck.

It seemed to last forever, but then they both had to part to get some air. Still reeling at the suddenness of the kiss as well as the aggressiveness at which Yuuri came at him, Wolfram forgot everything else and found himself reciprocating once again when the other boy planted his lips on his for a second time.

"I'd forgotten how adorable you could be when you're jealous," Yuuri breathed into his mouth, "I missed you."

Wolfram was too stupefied to answer, and the other boy did not give him much opportunity to form a response. Yuuri was kissing him again, becoming less and less inhibited with each round.

This must be a dream, Wolfram decided. This must be another one of those dreams where Yuuri appears before him and miraculously forgives him for everything…where Yuuri magically makes everything okay…

But everything isn't okay. As long as he was tied to Ryuu, everything wouldn't be okay.

At the thought of Ryuu, Wolfram froze. No, he couldn't do this to Yuuri. He couldn't accept the other's forgiveness and understanding just like that. He didn't have any right to be forgiven. He didn't deserve to be loved like this…to have Yuuri hold him and kiss him like this…

Yuuri must have felt the change in him, for he broke the kiss to look at him questioningly. "Wolf…? Are you okay?"

"Go away," he said with a shudder, withdrawing his hands from the boy's neck, "Go away, Yuuri."

"Wolf…"

"I don't want you here. Please leave."

Yuuri said adamantly, "I won't. I will stay with you whether you like it or not. I love you, Wolf."

"I…I…" Wolfram swallowed hard, finally finding the courage to look into Yuuri's determined eyes, "I think I'm in love with…Ryuu…"

* * *

Yuuri stared, unable to believe what Wolfram was telling him. But then he snapped out of it.

"What are you talking about?"

Wolfram averted his eyes. "I…love him. I'm sorry, I…"

"No you don't."

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri said gently, "You do not. Frey perhaps did, but you," – he leaned closer, saying the next words slowly, with conviction – "Do. Not."

Wolfram was shaking his head. "But I—"

"You do not," said Yuuri, forcefully this time, "Wolf, you are _not_ Frey. You have his memories, but you are _not_ him."

Wolfram said, stepping away, starting to pace across the cramped space, "It's not that easy, Yuuri—"

"I know," Yuuri replied, watching the boy moving about, "Hey, do you remember that time when we very nearly went to war against Shou Shimaron? Murata came to me and offered his services as a tactician. Said that he had the Great Sage's soul inside him and at least a thousand years' worth of military expertise to ensure my victory in the war…"

Wolfram glanced at him, barely interested. Yuuri went on, "But I told him what I am telling you right now. Murata is Murata. He is not the Great Sage anymore." He smiled as Wolfram finally slowed down. "And you are Wolfram von Bielefeld. Not Frey anymore. You are Wolfram. A soldier of Shin Makoku. My fiancé."

Wolfram stopped completely to stare at him. "Yuuri…aren't you being too simplistic about this?"

"Perhaps," said Yuuri, shrugging, "That's why we needed to talk. Wolf…you are in serious trouble."

"Don't you think that I know that? Don't you think that I spend all my nights wondering what I am supposed to do now? How am I supposed to face you? To face my mother? My brothers? My uncle? Everyone? I can't even look into Greta's face whenever she comes to visit…" Wolfram started to pace again. "I've passed the point of no return, Yuuri. I can't go back now. To everyone, I am the traitor who sold his country to…to the enemy. And I did. I helped Ryuu escape…and now…Aniue said that he…he…"

"What Ryuu chose to do is not your fault," said Yuuri earnestly, "And you can't generalize everyone and think that they all blame you for what happened. You are not a traitor. Certainly not to me."

Wolfram scoffed at that. "Something is seriously wrong with you then. Do you even know what Ryuu is doing right now—?"

"He rallied the armies of Shimaron and combined it with that of the Ryuzoku," Yuuri stated, "He's marching towards the capital right now. I know. Gwendal told me."

"He destroyed Bielefeld Castle," said Wolfram despairingly, "And the soldiers…all dead." He stopped, covering his face with his hands. "It's my fault…and Ojiue…"

"You've heard about Waltorana?"

Wolfram made a sound between a laugh and a snort. "How could I not? With all the guards dropping comments here and there how my uncle went on a suicide mission just to regain the honor that the Bielefeld House lost because of _me_?"

"Wolf…" Yuuri wanted to reach out and comfort him, but as soon as he took a step forward, Wolfram took a step back, shaking his head as he did so.

"Don't," the boy said, voice muffled, "Go away Yuuri."

"I won't." Yuuri approached, determined to stay.

"GO AWAY!" Wolfram yelled, pushing Yuuri back. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I told you, I'm not going away—"

Wolfram cried in outrage, lunging at Yuuri. In the next second, Yuuri found himself pinned against the wall, Wolfram's hands on his collar, the latter's angry face looming before him.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Wolfram, "You should be angry! You should hate me! Why can't you even have the courage to give me what I deserve, you wimp?"

"Wolf—!"

"I'm a traitor! I betrayed everyone! I don't appreciate you coming in like everything doesn't matter to you! It should matter! It should—!"

"Wolfram, that is enough—!"

"NO! You just couldn't come in here and pretend that everything is okay! Things do not work that way! I deserve to be punished! I deserve to die—!"

SLAP!

Yuuri's hand had moved before he could stop himself. "Enough," he repeated firmly, his palm stinging from that forceful contact with Wolfram's cheek. "Stop looking so pathetic, Wolfram. This isn't like you."

Wolfram only gaped at him, stunned. Yuuri straightened himself. "You made a mistake. A terrible one. Now, the Wolfram I know would not be afraid to admit that and make it right. The Wolfram I know would never give up so easily even when everybody is against him." Yuuri smiled, advancing towards the other boy. "The Wolfram I know is a brat…but certainly not a wimp."

Wolfram seemed to be too shocked to do anything. Taking advantage of the latter's immobility, Yuuri reduced the distance between them until he could reach out to stroke the boy's cheek. He said softly, "I know that you feel guilty about everything that happened, and I won't deny that most of it was a result of your actions…but Wolf…you cannot give up. If you believe that everything was your fault, then you have to make things right. You have to make it up to the people, to your House, to your family…"

"They will execute me," Wolfram said, his voice hollow with defeat, "There is nothing to be done…"

"I won't let that happen," Yuuri promised, "What use is my being the Maou when I can't even save you?"

"I'm beyond saving, Yuuri," said Wolfram in the same desolate tone, "I've done things that led to the deaths of many. Gwendal is right."

"What about Gwendal?"

"Gwendal thinks – and all the Noble House leaders agree – that you should dissolve our engagement," replied Wolfram, "You can't be linked to a prisoner who is going to be executed for treason. The people hate me as it is."

Yuuri stared. "You're thinking of my reputation? You are about to be handed the death sentence and you're thinking of my _reputation?_" He laughed. "Come on Wolf…"

"This isn't funny!" Wolfram snapped, "You can't be implicated in this. You're the Maou. Shin Makoku is better off with you at the helm."

Yuuri was still grinning. He couldn't help it. Not even the threat of a marching army of men and dragons could make him feel less than lighthearted at the fact that he was having this conversation with Wolfram – even if the said conversation was not going towards the direction that he wanted at all. It was enough that Wolfram was there. With him. Even if the said boy was glaring exasperatedly at him.

Yuuri was not about to let go.

"Stop grinning!" said Wolfram heatedly, "This isn't a joke, Yuuri. If you won't break the engagement, then I shall do so myself. If I am going down, I am not going to take you with me—!"

SLAP!

For the second time, Wolfram stood there, stunned, a red mark starting to appear on his left cheek. "I told you that's enough," said Yuuri sternly. Then he smiled, his voice softening, "And that's also me, proposing again. You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Wolfram."

"Yuuri…"

"And besides," Yuuri continued, "what was it that you said before? If I fall, you'd fall with me." He beamed at the other boy. "I guess that goes both ways."

Wolfram was blushing. "I…I don't expect you to—"

"If you are 'going down'," Yuuri said, stressing each word, "I shall do everything in my power to catch you. And if I can't…then I will be with you all the way down. Isn't that what being your fiancé is all about?"

"It's not—" Wolfram started to protest but Yuuri thought he'd had enough of words at the moment. Leaning forward, he put his arms around Wolfram and cut him off with another kiss.

Wolfram remained frozen on his spot, struggling a little against his grasp. But Yuuri held on obstinately, deepening the kiss, coaxing a response from the other boy.

And then, Wolfram's arms were around him too, and he was kissing him back. Yuuri smiled despite himself, glad that at least one thing came out right in the end. That at least, he had Wolfram back with him in the midst of all these difficulties…

He held his fiancé more closely, kissed him more fervently, not wanting to ever let go.

He didn't know then that he would have to let go more quickly than he had ever expected.

* * *

_A/N: Is this chapter too saccharine and fluffy for anyone's taste? I deliberated about the contents for quite some time, but then I decided that I wanted it to be this way – a bit emotional and heartwarming (I hope) – to distinguish it from the tone of the earlier chapters. _

_Thanks to those who reviewed. Some interesting ideas there – crazy, yes…but true…? We shall see, won't we? (Cue: More maniacal laughter in the background.) _

_In particular, thanks to – Darkspider (Yes, I am seriously considering that scene you suggested, but I'm still looking for a proper opportunity. I guess I'm as evil as you are. ^_^), SangLeGuira (I guess I have five or so chapters left…including an Epilogue), ARandomWeirdo (Well, the way I envisioned the Ryuzoku, they would have the same lifespan as humans. In Chapter 1, when Frey met Ryuu for the first time, it was mentioned there that he was sixteen. He died at least close to two years after that meeting.), and lilgurlanima (Better late than never ^_^). _

_Thanks to everyone for reading. _

_Next chapter: Ryuu's identity is finally revealed! To be posted this coming weekend. _


	30. Chapter 29: Split Soul

**Chapter 29: Split Soul**

* * *

"_The truth is," Weisser said, "Ryuu was the product of an experiment conducted here in the Crypt ages ago."_

"_Oh," said Frey in disappointment, feeling a definite sense of anticlimax. He had expected to hear something absolutely unthinkable, gruesome even. Not something that he already knew._

_Weisser grinned at his reaction. "Look, I have to start at the beginning to enable you to understand okay?"_

"_Fine," said Frey, sitting on a platform right across the other man, making himself comfortable. This looked like it was going to be a long, tortuous story._

_Weisser continued, "In his original form, Ryuu was first born as a man named Gavriel…"_

"_Gavriel?" repeated Frey with surprise and awe, "_The_ Gavriel? The founder of the Ryuzoku clans?"_

"_I see you remember your history well," said Weisser in approval, "Yes, the one and only. So as you will recall from your books, Gavriel united all the people in the land who had the ability to communicate with dragons. Along with his brother and a close friend, they established the first three clans – Schwarz, Rosenthal, and Lombard." _

"_Accounts of this 'close friend' were not written clearly in the books because that person preferred to maintain his ties with the Ryuzoku a secret. But of course, I can tell you in strict confidence that it is that man who is currently waiting outside the door." _

_Frey's eyes widened with surprise. "Shinou?"_

"_The very same," said Weisser, "Anyway, some decades after the establishment of the Ryuzoku, Shinou approached Gavriel. He said that a great evil named Soushou was going to consume the land, and that he needed Gavriel's help to stop that." He sneered at the memory. "Shinou asked for Gavriel's soul."_

"_He what?" asked Frey, unable to keep up, "Why would he ask for another person's soul?"_

"_Gavriel was dying. He was past the prime of his life by then, and Shinou took advantage of that." Weisser also sat down. "Shinou was experimenting with souls, trying to create something that would apparently defeat this Soushou… I tried to dissuade Gavriel, but he wouldn't listen. He trusted Shinou explicitly."_

"_Wait," Frey said, "You tried to dissuade Gavriel? You mean you were there with him? Who are you exactly?"_

_Weisser smiled. "I was his brother."_

"_His…brother…?"_

"_Anyway," continued Weisser, "With Gavriel's mind made up, I decided to tag along too. I asked Shinou if there was any way that I could guard over my brother. Shinou brought me to Gottfried." He made a face. "And I became a Soul Keeper."_

_Frey said slowly, his mind reconciling the man's story with that of Gottfried's, "You're the one who stole Ryuu's soul and escaped with it…"_

"_Not steal," Weisser corrected, "Rescued. You see, Shinou's little experiment had one tiny glitch – Ryuu's creation. The Crypt was closely monitoring Shinou's progress, and when they found out about Ryuu, they declared that he should be destroyed. I couldn't let that happen…" _

"_Hold on," said Frey, "What is this experiment that you keep talking about?"_

_Weisser regarded him carefully. "Have you ever heard of soul purification?" Frey shook his head, and the other man continued, "It's Gottfried's obsession. You see, each soul has innate tendencies for both good and evil. Now according to theory, if you purify a soul – meaning you remove all its propensities for evil – then you could actually create a being who would be basically…noble. And if you manage to do that with every soul in the life stream, then – in theory – you would be able to create a world free of evil."_

_Frey echoed, "In theory?"_

"_In theory," Weisser said with emphasis, "Because in actuality, the mere idea of messing with souls is preposterous. You can't tamper with souls and expect no consequence. A world with no war, no conflict, no dissent… that's impossible! _

"_But Gottfried thought otherwise?" asked Frey._

"_Yes," said Weisser, "That's why he allowed and even supported Shinou's experiments. Shinou was quite gifted, I'll give him that. He was the only one who had actually succeeded where others had failed. He managed to create a sliver of what Gottfried could only dream about."_

"_What exactly did Shinou create?"_

"_Believe it or not," Weisser answered gravely, "he succeeded in creating a pure and noble soul."_

* * *

Wolfram and Yuuri sat side by side on the cold dungeon floor, their backs against the wall, their hands intertwined. They were hardly talking at all, just staring at the opposite side in companionable silence. Once or twice, Yuuri would lift their linked hands and kiss Wolfram's – an action that drew a curious sort of smile from the latter, as if he found it rather uncomfortable but not entirely unwelcome.

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé, who smiled back at him with another bemused expression. Wolfram asked, "When exactly did you become so affectionate?"

"When you left," answered Yuuri simply, feeling a slight sting at the back of his throat. It would take a while for the pain of Wolfram's past desertions to totally fade. "And I kept thinking about that time at the balcony. How quickly everything ended. How I wished that I should have done more." He paused to direct a modest smile at the other boy. "What about you?"

"Me?" Wolfram asked, puzzled.

"When exactly did you become okay with my being affectionate?" Yuuri expounded, "You'd usually get too humiliated with these types of things. And then you'd get angry to cover your embarrassment. And then you'd usually accuse me of being a wimp and a cheater to vent your anger. And then—"

"I get the idea," said Wolfram, interrupting before Yuuri could continue enumerating all his insecurities and defense mechanisms.

"Well?" asked Yuuri expectantly.

The other boy sighed before replying, "Well, we _are_ still engaged. So being this…intimate…with you isn't really a breach of protocol or anything of that sort. So I'm thinking that there is nothing to be ashamed about. Besides..." He colored a little. "…I like this."

Yuuri responded to that by leaning forward and kissing Wolfram gently. He held it for a moment, savoring the contact. He wished that they could just be like this for eternity, but as naïve as he was, he knew that it was not possible. True enough, when he broke away, Wolfram's expression had turned serious.

"Yuuri…" The boy's tone had changed and Yuuri braced himself for the corresponding shift in the conversation. "I…we need to talk about the trial…"

"I told you I won't let them have their way," Yuuri replied, "I will save you."

"I appreciate the thought and all," said Wolfram, "But…how exactly do you intend to…save me?"

"Well…" Yuuri said slowly, "The general idea is to defend you against anything that they might throw against you. Other than that…" He smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed to admit that he had not really thought things through. "…I'll have to work out the details with the others."

To his consternation, Wolfram frowned in disapproval at his reply. "I thought so," he said, "That's so like you – plunging into the unknown without a single plan of action. You do realize how serious this is? The rules pertaining to treason are quite severe. They won't back down just because I have you by my side – even if you are the Maou."

"I understand that," said Yuuri.

"And if they find me guilty – which they would – you would be left in a terrible position," Wolfram carried on, "At the worst, you could be deposed."

"Er…deposed?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes at his ignorance. "Dethroned."

"Oh," said Yuuri, "Then at which case, I could return to Earth. And I'd take you with me."

"You seriously think that it's that easy? They wouldn't allow me – or you – to leave just like that."

"Then we'd escape," said Yuuri, "Together this time."

Wolfram sighed in exasperation. "Yuuri…"

"What is wrong with that exactly?"

"It's impossible, impractical, dangerous, and stupid," came the impatient response, "Do you want me to go on?"

"Well," said Yuuri, smiling, "Impossible, impractical, dangerous, and stupid are my kind of things."

"This isn't a joke," scowled Wolfram, "You're taking this too lightly—"

"I am not," Yuuri said, cutting him short, "Your life is on the line. I know that—"

"Your kingship is on the line, too—"

"—which I do care about, but—"

Wolfram's scowl deepened. "Maybe you should care about that some more."

"Your well-being is more important," Yuuri replied firmly, "If I had to make a choice, your life trumps everything else—"

"Choose the kingdom," argued Wolfram, "I brought this upon myself, Yuuri. The people shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes."

"And _I _should?" Yuuri protested, "I am not going to lose you again. Not this time."

Wolfram did not reply. He was just staring at him in silent incredulity. Yuuri flushed, all too aware of how extremely selfish he had sounded just then. He said, trying to redeem himself, "I…I didn't mean it to sound that way. I like being the Maou. I love Shin Makoku and its people. But…I just meant to say that I…I don't want to go through losing you again, and I would give up everything – _anything – _just to stop that from happening…even if I were to lose the throne…"

Wolfram studied his face carefully before saying, "Thank you. I…I didn't realize…that you felt that way…" He shifted, this time taking the initiative to lean over and give Yuuri a quick kiss. "But this isn't what I wanted."

Yuuri sighed, putting his arms around the other boy. "I know." He drew Wolfram close, stroking his hair. "But you'll have to understand that you are more important to me."

Wolfram pulled away after a moment. "This isn't going to work, Yuuri."

Yuuri experienced a brief moment of panic, his mind jumping to a hundred horrible conclusions and interpretations about the boy's statement. He gripped Wolfram's shoulders tightly, his fingers digging far too deep that the latter winced with pain. "For the last time, I am not going to break off our engagement—"

"Who said anything about that, wimp?" interrupted Wolfram, rolling his eyes, "I merely meant that we should have a deal."

Yuuri relaxed, calming down a little. "What sort of deal?"

"I'll let you 'save me' in whatever way you have in mind, provided that you would never compromise your position as the Maou."

Yuuri raised his eyebrow at that. "Meaning?"

"Meaning," continued Wolfram, "you'd never step down from being king no matter what happens. You'd never leave Shin Makoku."

Yuuri paused to consider the boy's proposal. Then he said, "I don't exactly need your permission to save you, Wolf. That part is non-negotiable. So what precisely do I get in return here?"

He was answered with a shrug. "Anything that you'd like then."

Yuuri's eyebrows rose farther up his forehead. Eyeing the other boy intently, he grinned. "Anything?"

For some reason, Wolfram's face turned into an interesting scarlet color. "Not anything indecent, wimp. So stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Yuuri asked, genuinely puzzled. He had one particular thing in mind that he wanted from the other boy, but it wasn't scandalous in any sense. It would have been indecent if he was going to ask for more physical…privileges…or even something as outrageous as sex, but it was not as if he was…

His thoughts trailed off, his face burning to match Wolfram's as he finally caught up with the other boy's thinking. He let Wolfram go suddenly, almost pushing him away, much like releasing an incredibly hot object that just scorched his hands.

"I wasn't thinking of anything like that!" he exclaimed, "Honest!"

Wolfram huffed, his face a mixture of relief and – although Yuuri wasn't sure if it was just his imagination – disappointment. "Then what is it?"

"Well," began Yuuri in an attempt to rein in his own feelings of regret. That slight misunderstanding had distracted him from his original request, prompting him to think if he should have asked for…_that_…instead. He shook his head to clear it, trying to get back on track. "I just wanted you to promise me something."

"Go ahead…"

"I want you to promise that you would never escape—er—leave again. At least not without my knowledge."

Wolfram gaped at him. "That's it?"

Yuuri nodded. "That would do wonders for my peace of mind." He paused, glancing at his fiancé mischievously. "But if you want to throw in that other thing as well, I'd be more than happy…"

Those words had the desired effect. The heat rose to Wolfram's face once again, affording Yuuri the chance to admire how the color complemented the boy's pale skin. It did not last for long, though. His smug expression might have given him away, for Wolfram suddenly narrowed his eyes, the blush fading from his cheeks.

"You only get to impose one condition," the boy said with a huff, "So…is it a deal then? We'll stay together, here. You won't give up the throne just because of me, and I won't leave."

"Okay," said Yuuri, "Deal."

Wolfram sunk back, his entire body relaxing. Yuuri realized just then how tense and nervous the boy must have been at this encounter. All at once, he felt an outpouring of warmth and compassion for his fiancé, suddenly filled with an urge to wrap his arms around the other boy, and kiss him, and whisper something reassuring in his ears. He wanted Wolfram to know how much he loved him.

But before he could act on the impulse, the sound of clanking metals came from the dungeons' entrance. A guard marched in, eyeing Yuuri apologetically.

"Heika?" said the guard, "Gwendal-Kakka wants you in the conference room. The Noble House leaders are assembled there…"

Yuuri had half a mind to tell the guard to go away. To hell with Gwendal and the Noble House leaders. But Wolfram rose quickly, offering a hand to help him up.

"You need to go," Wolfram said, "And please Yuuri…"

The boy did not finish his plea, but Yuuri understood just the same. He nodded, smiling to set his fiancé's mind at rest. "I promise not to do anything impossible, impractical, dangerous, or stupid." He trailed a finger across the boy's cheek. "But you have to keep your side of the bargain."

Wolfram nodded, stepping away. "I won't leave. I'll wait for you right here."

Yuuri smiled in satisfaction. He began to walk away, but then he remembered something. His mother's package. Fishing it out of his pocket, Yuuri ran back, shoving the parcel into Wolfram's hand. He leaned quickly to give the boy a peck on the cheek and whispered, "It's from my mother."

Then with another smile and a spring on his steps, Yuuri waved goodbye and left.

* * *

Wolfram watched Yuuri go.

He smiled, fingering the package that Yuuri had just given him. The boy said that it was from his mother – Miko-san. Tearing away the cover, Wolfram found a cluster of…paper? No…portraits…?

"Oh," said Wolfram softly, recognizing what the things were. They call it photographs on Earth – frozen pictures of him and Yuuri and Conrad and Gwendal against various backdrops of Earth buildings and sceneries. There was one from that country they visited the other year – Germany – on their trip to the Earth Maou's lair. They all looked so…happy…

Wolfram's smile broadened. Suddenly, he felt that everything was not so hopeless after all.

Or not.

"That was touching," a familiar voice remarked, and wheeling around, Wolfram came face to face with Saiga.

He did not bother to ask how the girl got inside the dungeons, much less the castle, without anyone noticing. Wolfram knew by now that the girl's talent in infiltration and evasion would put even Yozak to shame. He asked instead, hiding the photographs from the girl's view, "What do you want?"

"You forgot?" Saiga asked, "All those kissing might have sucked all the air from your brain…"

"How long have you been standing there exactly?" Wolfram demanded, embarrassment coloring his face. That was a private moment – the first moment he'd had with Yuuri in weeks – and the girl had just defiled it with her voyeuristic comment.

"All this time," replied the girl, as if it was not a big deal, "Just dropped by to remind you."

"Of what?"

"Er…do the words 'third task' ring a bell?" asked Saiga sardonically.

Wolfram had indeed forgotten. The last task. In exchange for another set of memories. That brought back to mind the abrupt and confusing way in which the second set of memories ended, and he lashed out in irritation, "I am not going through that again. The latest 'task' that you gave me led to the destruction of my own land! How can you expect me to—?"

"Let's see. Because you'll continue to deteriorate if you don't get the remaining memories? And then you'll die?" Saiga cocked her head to the side. "Aren't those reasons enough?"

"What more do you want from me?" Wolfram hissed, "Look, I'm tired of all these riddles. Yuuri is right. I am not Frey Lombard. Not anymore."

Saiga frowned, her eyes narrowing. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I…I'm not doing this anymore," said Wolfram, "I don't care if I die."

"What about the Maou?" Saiga challenged, "Or your family? Don't you care about what happens to them?"

"If my being alive only serves to put them in danger, then I don't mind dying now. Right here."

Saiga looked at him, seeming to gauge the truth in his words. Then she shook her head in disgust, muttering, "Ryuu is right once again. Remind me never to bet against him where your decisions are concerned."

"What?" Wolfram asked, confused.

"Ryuu predicted that we would reach this point," Saiga sighed, "Oh well…then there's nothing to be done…" The girl reached inside her pocket. Wolfram felt momentarily threatened, thinking that Saiga was going to bring out a weapon. But then to his surprise, the girl brought out a familiar pendant, with a green stone set in its center. The color of the stone looked a bit faded though, and Wolfram had to wonder whether it was the same one that he had seen before.

"A Memory Stone's color fades," Saiga said, "as the memories contained therein are released." She held the pendant to Wolfram. "There's only one set left in there."

Wolfram did not understand at first, and then he blurted out, "You're giving it to me? Just like that?" Saiga nodded, and Wolfram had to ask, "But why? What about the third task?"

"The third task necessitates a choice," Saiga said, her expression softening, "Go through the last memories, and then you decide…"

"Decide what?"

Saiga smiled enigmatically. "How everything will end."

Wolfram accepted the pendant. Staring at it, he could not believe that all his sufferings – his dreams and hallucinations – had emanated from it, and that everything could also end through it… This mere, insubstantial trinket…

"And how exactly do I use this?" he asked curiously, but the girl did not respond.

Wolfram touched the stone carefully. Did he want to do this? Yuuri is right. Frey Lombard is gone. Shouldn't he give everything a rest already? Shouldn't he stop rifling through a dead person's memories…?

But this was the last one. The last memory. It couldn't hurt to know how everything ended, right? What the truth really is, right?

As if in response to his thoughts, the stone lit up. Suddenly, a series of images and sounds and voices rushed through Wolfram's head. He staggered backward. This was nothing like the times when he had regained the first two set of memories. Everything was coming to him with surprising force…abruptly…all at once…

Wolfram closed his eyes, falling to his knees with a cry, his head nearly exploding with pain. And then…

And then he began to remember_…_

* * *

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you in."

Shori exchanged a disappointed look with Murata before turning back to the woman in front of him. She had once been pretty, Shori could tell, but the stress of caring for her injured daughter seemed to have aged her terribly. Shori could just see past the woman's petite frame to the room beyond, where Sawada Reiko lay in a narrow hospital bed.

"I understand Sawada-san," said Shori, "But…this is really important."

Mrs. Sawada shook her head. "Reiko just woke up and we've had all these police and media people swarming around us. Please…leave us alone…"

"But we're not from either the police or the media…"

Murata piped in, "Reiko-san is actually my schoolmate, ma'am."

"Still…" said the woman, "Let Reiko rest…"

Shori took a deep breath, deciding to take his chances with the truth. "Sawada-san, I…I was actually able to talk to Saiga Amane some days ago. She was with your daughter when she was attacked."

It seemed to work. Mrs. Sawada turned to him, concerned. "Yes, I know Amane's parents. They have reported her missing, right?"

Shori nodded. "Sawada-san, Saiga said that…that those attackers mentioned something about my brother. She said that your daughter might have heard the entire thing…I just wanted to ask Reiko what the attackers said…" He went on, keeping his voice calm and gentle, "Sawada-san, I know that you are going through a terrible ordeal, but I don't want the same thing to happen to my brother. These men might be after him…"

Mrs. Sawada took in everything that Shori said, but in the end, she shook her head. "I understand your concern, Shori-kun, but Reiko…she still couldn't…she…her brain might be damaged…the doctors said…" The woman sighed regretfully, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry."

Shori nodded in understanding. They had barely started in their investigation but here they were, facing a dead-end already. "It's alright, Sawada-san. Thank you anyway."

Shori and Murata started to leave, but a few paces away, Mrs. Sawada called out, "Shori-kun?" Shori turned curiously. The woman seemed to be in the middle of closing the door of her daughter's room. "Is your brother's name Ryuu?"

Shori stopped, surprised at the question. "Er…no," he said, "But I know somebody with that name."

"Oh," the woman remarked, "You see, I just remembered…although I'm not sure if it's relevant."

Shori perked up. "What is it?"

"When Reiko first gained consciousness, she was babbling about somebody named Ryuu," Mrs. Sawada explained, "And about something that sounded like a Maou. She just kept saying that…they're the same."

"They're the same?" Shori repeated, "Did she say anything else?"

"No…I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sawada-san," said Shori bowing deeply.

Outside the hospital a few minutes later, Murata turned to him curiously. "Was that relevant?"

"I think so," said Shori, "They're the same, huh? Yuuri said that the Maou spirit told him the same thing…"

"The same?" repeated Murata, "What could that mean?"

"Shall we find out?" said Shori, "So how exactly do we get into this Crypt of Souls?"

* * *

"_A pure and noble soul…"_

Wolfram opened his eyes, finding himself sprawled across the damp dungeon floor. He lifted his head slowly…carefully…

"_A pure and noble soul…"_

Wolfram raised one hand to his forehead. His head was still aching. He attempted to stand up but found that the ground was moving. His entire world started to spin.

"_A pure and noble soul…"_

Wolfram sank back to the floor, both hands clutching his head, as a fresh wave of sounds and images washed through his already overloaded mind.

"_A pure and noble soul…"_

Frey might not have understood that statement, but Wolfram knew perfectly what it implied. A pure and noble soul. Susanah Julia's soul. Yuuri's soul.

What did this have to do with Yuuri?

"Damn it," Wolfram muttered as pain continued to assault his head. It was as if small bolts of metal were continuously being screwed tightly into his temple. Opening his eyes, he found that his vision had started to blur…then sharpen… But as the images became clear, Wolfram found that he was not in the castle dungeon anymore.

The stone floor was replaced with white, almost-sparkling tiles. The walls had morphed into something else entirely…a different place…

It did not take long for him to recognize that room in the Crypt of Souls…

Moving his head a little, Wolfram saw that he wasn't just remembering the memories anymore. Now he was actually inside it. There was Frey seated on a platform on one side. And then he saw Weisser standing on the opposite side.

Wolfram breathed deeply, clutching the Memory Stone closer. From above him, Weisser's and Frey's voices drifted to his ear.

"_Shinou instantly became a legend because of his accomplishment," Weisser said, "Just imagine, a pure and noble soul…"_

"_Wait," asked Frey, "This soul is Gavriel, right? If Shinou succeeded, then what was all this fuss about Ryuu being an aberration?"_

"_Because he is an aberration," answered Weisser, "You see, in Shinou's efforts to create a soul that is devoid of any evil, he came up with a method."_

"_Do I want to know what that is?"_

_Weisser snorted. "Shinou began by isolating all susceptibilities for evil from the soul. Then, he split it."_

_Frey's voice came, incredulous, "He did what?"_

"_He split the soul," said Weisser, "And the fragment – that piece that the Crypt labeled as an aberration – was Ryuu."_

* * *

"We're here?"

Murata turned to find a slightly bewildered Shori, staring around the place they had landed on with both curiosity and distrust. Getting to the Crypt was much like traveling to Shin Makoku – opening a portal using sheer energy, and then navigating towards the right dimension… It might all seem so simple, but Murata knew that the portal to the Crypt was strictly protected by the Keepers. The fact that they were able to get there without any hassle was a sign that their presence was not unwanted.

"Yes," Murata affirmed, "This is the Crypt of Souls."

Shori looked unimpressed. "It's so…white."

Murata chuckled. The entire structure was indeed not as striking as one would expect from a place that controls the life stream, but Murata was not fooled. He knew that underneath its seemingly peaceful and unassuming façade, the place contains the most amazing and most dangerous things that the entire universe can offer.

"Over here," he said, leading Shori towards a large stone door. The Crypt looked relatively unchanged since his last stay there, except for a small section which seemed to have been reconstructed…a fairly recent addition. He paused, frowning.

Not one to miss that something was wrong, Shori asked, "What is it?"

"Some parts looked…new…" said Murata, "It looks like some sections of the building were destroyed…and then rebuilt…"

"Any idea why?"

Murata shook his head. "Maybe it's just my imagination…"

They reached the large door, which looked both imposing and unyielding.

"Now what?" Shori asked impatiently.

"You open it," said Murata. Shori looked liked he did not believe him, so he gave the other man a little push in the back. He said, "Only rulers can enter. Go first and ask them permission to bring me in. Tell them I'm your retainer."

Shori obeyed after some thought, looking surprised as the door opened quite easily at his touch. Murata watched his companion disappear inside the cavernous depths of the Crypt. He waited for at least five minutes before the door opened again. Taking it as a signal that Shori had successfully made contact with the doorkeeper, Murata strode in.

He found Shori standing in the middle of an antechamber, conversing with a figure swathed in a red and white cloak. Spotting him from across the room, Shori called out, "Hey, over here!"

Murata approached the two men. The stranger that Shori had been talking to eyed him warily. Then the man said, "I know you."

"I've been here before," said Murata as an explanation, which seemed to satisfy the man.

The cloaked man turned to Shori. "I've been expecting you to visit for quite some time, Heika. He said that you would want to go through Bob-Heika's room…"

"He?" asked Shori curiously.

"Bob had a room here?" asked Murata.

The man, however, ignored their questions. With an almost frightened look around them, he beckoned both Shori and Murata to follow him. In disconcerting silence, the man led them along a dimly-lit, abandoned-looking passageway, right into a small, window-less room.

"You have an hour," said the man, closing the door behind him, "But please make your search quick. He will be here in a few moments to escort you back."

"He?" repeated Shori, confused. But again, the man did not answer, leaving without so much as a goodbye.

"So…" said Murata after a while, "Bob's room huh? Do you think there's something here about Ryuu?"

"Well you said that Bob knew Weisser…maybe there's something…"

They started searching around the curiously-shaped cabinets and containers. The strange man had called it a room, but it was more like a prison cell – bare, Spartan, and denuded of any personal effects.

"Oi," said Shori, calling his attention, "Look at these…"

Murata found his companion browsing through a series of very old, musty-smelling papers.

"I recognize these," said Shori, "These look like pages from Wincott's journal…"

"Wincott?" repeated Murata, peering over his companion's shoulder.

Shori explained rapidly, "Bob gave me an electronic copy before, when we were investigating the deaths of the Earth Mazoku. I always thought that there were some pages missing there…"

"Wincott huh?" remarked Murata, "What does it say?"

"It's the continuation of one of his travels, when he had searched for a tribe – which I could now say for certain – was the Ryuzoku…" Shori said, "He had written all these accounts about them…legends, customs, traditions…" Murata watched as his companion's eyes flew across the page. Then Shori said, "It's about the founding of the Ryuzoku clans…"

Murata left his companion to dwell on the journal pages, instead turning his attention to the other contents of the room. He saw a pile of rolled scrolls in a corner. Unfurling one, he saw that it was filled with several odd symbols and even odder illustrations. Thankfully, the language was one that he had learned in one of his past lives…

"What are those symbols?" asked Shori, noticing his preoccupation, "Can you read them?"

Murata rifled through the other scrolls, spreading them across the narrow table. Then he stopped, recognizing one name out of the series of words printed on one page.

"What is it?"

Murata frowned. "Shinou…"

Shori mirrored his expression. "What?"

"This is about Shinou's connection with the Ryuzoku…" Murata answered, decoding the next series of symbols. "And also his experiments, particularly about his creation of a pure and noble soul. The time that he was possessed by Soushou…"

"And what does it say?"

Murata read on, eyes moving quickly down the page, and then the next, and the next… Nearly done with the scrolls, he groaned with realization.

"What is it?" asked Shori edgily.

Murata looked at his companion, not knowing how to actually impart what he had just learned. In the end, all he could say was, "Shinou messed up."

* * *

Wolfram listened with growing comprehension and horror. Above him, the images of Frey and Weisser flickered before his eyes.

"_He split Gavriel's soul?" asked Frey, "So…so Ryuu is…"_

"_The technical term is split soul," answered Weisser, "A mere fragment. Something that would eventually corrode given some time."_

"_And what happens when a soul corrodes?"_

_Weisser replied, "Then he goes mad and eventually becomes berserk and then dies. The Crypt does not allow such beings – such aberrations – to even be born. That's why they create Breakers like you…"_

Wolfram felt the bile rise up to his throat and he gagged, throwing up on the floor. He had never felt more miserable in his entire life.

* * *

Shori frowned at Murata. "How badly did Shinou mess up?"

"Very bad," answered the sage, "I have always wondered why the Crypt allowed Shinou's experiments when they knew perfectly well that he was being possessed by Soushou during that time. It was because of _this._"

Shori stared at the scrolls. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"Soul purification," said Murata, "I've heard of it before. The idea that you could create perfectly kind and caring individuals by purifying their souls. But nothing ever came out of it because there is no such thing as a perfectly good individual." He groaned. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?"

"A pure and noble soul!" exclaimed the sage, "Shibuya's soul! Unknowingly, Shinou created a prototype that the Crypt could use! No wonder they allowed Shinou's soul to move on even if it was tainted by Soushou! They wanted the results of his experiment!"

Shori asked, "What does this have to do with Weisser and Ryuu?"

Murata looked at him despairingly, "Shinou devised a method to actually purify a soul. It involved splitting a certain portion from the entire whole…"

"Go on," said Shori, alarm bells ringing off at the back of his head.

"The resulting fragment – a split soul – is then supposed to be destroyed because of its aberrant qualities…"

"Aberrant…" repeated Shori, eyes widening with alarm, "An aberration…"

"Shinou tested this method on the soul of a man named Gavriel—"

Gavriel… Shori stiffened at the name. "According to Wincott, that man is the founder of the Ryuzoku…"

The sage's eyes narrowed. "Then he must be that same man that Shinou befriended all those years ago…"

Shori asked, revolted, "He experimented with his own friend's soul?"

Murata cringed. "So Shinou came up with a purified soul, and a split soul. Studies on the split soul revealed that it was far too unstable to be allowed to exist," he said, referring back to the pages, "So the Crypt decreed that such an aberration must be destroyed. However, a Soul Keeper stole it before it could be decimated, and…and he escaped…"

"No…no…no…" Shori cried, the pieces finally clicking into place, "No…this isn't possible…"

The sage said dully, "The Soul Keeper is Weisser. And the split soul is Ryuu…"

Shori was hardly even breathing, unable to turn his eyes away from the truth. "And the pure and noble soul that resulted from that experiment was…"

Murata finished, "Susanah Julia. The same soul that is inside Shibuya."

Shori cursed, head spinning, remembering Yuuri's words back at home in the yard, as well as what Mrs. Sawada told them a moment ago, at the hospital. Now he understood what those words truly entailed.

The same…

"They're the same," Murata stated, echoing Shori's thoughts, "Yuuri and Ryuu are the same."

* * *

The Memory Stone's color was nearly gone. Wolfram clutched it closer to his chest, unable to let go. Thankfully, the voices faded into silence, but the gravity of what he had just overheard kept him into a state of immobile shock.

The entire scene dissolved, and Wolfram found that he was back in the dungeons once again. He sat up, breathing raggedly, staring numbly at the Stone.

Yuuri…

Ryuu…

Wolfram understood. In his efforts to create a pure and noble soul, Shinou had split Gavriel's soul into two.

Yuuri and Ryuu…

Two souls…

One, pure and noble…and the other, corrupt and aberrant…

Wolfram's mind reeled at the truth.

Ryuu is a fragment of Yuuri's soul.

* * *

The same…

The words rang dully inside the small room. Finally, Shori recovered and said, "Shinou is going to pay for this."

"It might surprise you to know that I already am," said a voice. Both Shori and Murata turned around in surprise. Shinou smiled at them both from the doorway. "It's time to go."

There was a momentary silence, where they just stared at each other cautiously. Then—

"You bastard!" cried Shori, lunging at the deity, "You idiot!"

Shinou evaded him easily, regarding him grimly with one blue eye fixed on his face. "There is no time to fight. The Maou is in trouble. And we shall also be in one if we don't go now."

"What do you care about Yuuri?" said Shori disgustedly, "Don't you even dare pretend that you give a damn about my brother!"

"Shin Makoku is in danger," continued the deity, "Ryuu has mustered a terrible army and is marching towards the kingdom. You need to go back and help."

"Why should we trust you on this?" asked Murata, speaking for the first time, "What do you really want, Shinou?"

Shinou regarded them both soberly. "I am trying to fix things…"

"How the hell do you intend to fix this?" demanded Shori, "What gave you the right to toy with people's lives in the first place? With their _souls_? And don't give me crap about you being possessed! You should have known better, Shinou!"

"I know," sighed Shinou, "I didn't understand anything then, but right now, I…"

"Speak up, you—!" Shori was ready with a number of expletives to throw at the deity, but Murata placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. The latter's expression was pleading, and in respect to all the help that the sage had given him, Shori took a deep, calming breath and backed off, leaving the latter to deal with the Original King.

Murata turned to Shinou. "Can you tell us now why you decided to side with Weisser? What more do we need to know, Shinou?"

Shinou was silent for a moment. Then he started to explain.

* * *

A fragment of Yuuri's soul…

The truth shook Wolfram to his core, and for a moment, he was too horrified to move.

Somewhere to his right, Saiga cleared her throat, making her presence known. "Please pull yourself together."

Wolfram did not even have the right frame of mind to glower at the girl for her insensitivity. Didn't she realize how absolutely appalling the truth was? What was he supposed to do now?

"Wolfram…" Saiga said quietly, "You need to come with me."

Wolfram wanted to say no. He couldn't leave. He had promised Yuuri. He had made a deal. He wouldn't leave Yuuri again. But the girl's next words floored him.

"Ryuu needs you."

Wolfram's heart thumped painfully.

_How was he supposed to say no to that?_

* * *

_A/N: Yay! I've been trying to get to this chapter from the very beginning. So there you have it. The secret is out. _

_Okay, I admit I have an issue with the "pure and noble soul" thing in the KKM series. When Shinou described that he experimented with souls until he was able to create Susanah Julia's, he made it sound so simple, like there was no consequence attached to that. And so one of the questions I had after watching the series was: How exactly did Shinou "experiment" with souls? The answer I came up with is the method described above. And thus, Ryuu was born._

_Ryuu was meant to be Yuuri's exact opposite from the very beginning. His hair and eye color is white to contrast with Yuuri's black hair and eyes. In terms of personality, Ryuu is more assertive and kind of leaning towards the dark side, while Yuuri is quite hesitant and almost disgustingly good. _

_The concept of split souls is derived from Darren Shan's book, Cirque du Freak. A full explanation is found on the 11__th__ book in the series, the Lake of Souls. The Lake of Souls is also the inspiration for the Crypt of Souls in this story. (Side note: In the third series of KKM, we are introduced to Janus or Geneus whom I believe is similar to a split soul. After all, he was once part of Murata, and towards the end of the series, he was actually reabsorbed by Murata.)_

_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter – Captara, SangLeGuira, lilgurlanima, pikeebo, yuuram2fangirl, and animekitty421. _

_Next chapter – Shinou speaks out, Ryuu's motives are made clear, and Wolfram makes a difficult decision. Expect an update some time next week. _


	31. Ch 30: The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth

**Chapter 30: The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth**

* * *

"_So what does Ryuu want from me?" asked Frey, "Why did he send you here?"_

_Weisser said, "Well…you have to understand that Ryuu led a difficult life. Being reborn again and again, but always ending up in the same way. Due to his instability, Ryuu had to consume souls in order to survive. He did not question it at first, thinking that it was an inevitability, but eventually, he got tired of it. He strived to find a way to control his…urges…"_

_Frey listened in silence, watching the other man's face closely. Weisser continued, "At some point, Ryuu finally managed. He was actually living quietly with people without going on the rampage. And then without warning, he'd keep losing control. He tried harder with each rebirth. He wanted to prove that the Crypt was wrong in judging him, that his existence wasn't a mistake…"_

"_So what changed?" Frey asked._

"_I think his breaking point was the time at the Schwarz Manor," Weisser went on, "Ryuu thought that he could finally have a normal life – or as normal as his self-control would allow him. He was quite attached to the members of the Schwarz clan. But then, he lost control just the same. When he finally came to, almost everyone was dead."_

"_That was the time that Ryuu completely lost hope. He came to me then and said that…that he wanted to end it all. And so, I told him that the Crypt had finally created a Breaker. I told him about you."_

"_Me?" asked Frey, "You told him that I was a Breaker?"_

_Weisser nodded. "Ryuu went looking for you. But when he met you, he changed his mind."_

"_Are you saying…" began Frey with horrified realization, "…that Ryuu came to me so that he could…_die_?"_

"_Yes," said Weisser, nodding again. "He knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd completely lose his mind. But something happened that he did not expect – he fell in love with you. And by then, he couldn't muster the courage to finally die…to depart from this word completely…"_

"_Why…?"_

"_This is the part that Gottfried conveniently left out," replied Weisser, "He didn't tell you, did he, what a Soul Breaker really is?"_

_Frey frowned at that. "Isn't it somebody who was created to destroy another person's soul?"_

"_Correct in essence," said Weisser, "But I guess they never told you the most crucial part. You see, a Breaker is tied to his or her target's soul. Once a target's soul is broken, the Breaker's own soul is destroyed completely as well."_

_Silence. Then—_

"_Oh," said Frey inadequately. A part of him was literally screaming that he should have a more violent reaction to that revelation, but at the moment, he could only stare at the strange man numbly._

_Weisser gave him a pitying expression. "It's a check and balance mechanism in the whole scheme of things. You cannot destroy a soul without a corresponding sacrifice. Unfortunately, the Crypt does not have any qualms about using people like you to get the job done."_

_Frey did not move. He did not speak._

_Weisser sighed. "That's why I told you – there is no future for you after you destroy Ryuu, because if that happens, you will vanish along with him." Weisser regarded him bleakly. "Simply put, if Ryuu is destroyed, you will disappear completely too." _

* * *

Wolfram swayed on the spot.

What few memories that remained in the Stone were still leaking out, coursing through his head in bits and pieces, and as with all the previous ones, he could only stay put and listen in stupefaction.

A Breaker is tied to his target's soul. Once a target's soul is broken, the Breaker's own soul is destroyed completely as well.

"_Simply put, if Ryuu is destroyed, you will disappear completely too."_

The pitying expression that Weisser gave Frey in that memory was matched by the one that Saiga was giving Wolfram now. "There's no easy way for you to find out, really," said Saiga, "But that is the truth. So please, get yourself together and come with me." She paused, repeating her earlier statement, "Ryuu needs you."

Wolfram was silent for a moment. Then despite the situation, he started to laugh. His brain was still reeling from all the memories that he had to assimilate into his current frame of mind. Everything was just so ridiculous that they couldn't actually be true! Nothing as outrageous as this could have actually happened. Not to anybody. Certainly not to him!

But Saiga's face was as solemn as hell, indicating that everything he had seen and heard so far was the truth.

"Ryuu needs you," the girl repeated, "to end everything. It's the least you could do for him."

At that, Wolfram finally snapped. He screeched, "The least I could do? Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just come in here and tell me that he—I mean, he _killed_ me in the past—he just couldn't—" He ran out of words to express his revulsion and indignation. He gave up trying to speak altogether and started to pace across the narrow room.

Saiga watched him for a moment before saying, "Ryuu has suffered enough. He had gone past the regular number of rebirths that a corrupted soul can endure. He can't live past this." She added sadly, "If he were to be reborn again, he wouldn't be able to keep his mind. Even his past memories. He will only be a mere creature whose instinct is to kill and destroy. He won't be himself any longer."

"So he wants to die now?" asked Wolfram, unable to keep the disparaging note out of his voice, "So he comes now and tells me that I need to kill him? And what happens if I refuse?"

Saiga sneered at him. "Then I'll do whatever it takes to convince you otherwise. And bear in mind that I don't care how many people I kill just to do that."

"You—!"

The girl cut him short, "Look, I know that you're angry, but you owe this to Ryuu—"

"_Owe_ him?" repeated Wolfram, eyes flickering madly, "Owe him? He did this to himself—!"

"He did this because he loved you!" cried Saiga, "He opted to kill you to give you a chance to be reborn! Don't you get it? If you had succeeded back then, you would have both died! Ryuu wanted you to get a chance to _live_—!"

"It didn't matter!" Wolfram replied, yelling now, "It didn't matter to me! If he could have told me the truth then…then…I wouldn't…we could've done something…" He paused, brushing the tears which spilled traitorously down his cheeks. "It wouldn't have mattered to me!"

"It mattered to him!" Saiga cried, "It mattered to Ryuu that you will disappear along with him. It mattered to him that you wouldn't have a life because of him."

Wolfram shook his head. "I wouldn't have cared whether I lived or died. I…I only wanted…if Ryuu had told me…I would have…" He looked away, vision blurred completely with tears. Then he said softly, "I would have done everything for him."

He covered his face with both hands, unable to stop himself from falling apart. Saiga let him be for a few minutes. Then she said quietly, "Then do this one thing for him. Please."

The tears continued to pour. Wolfram realized that he had to make a decision right now, even if he knew that it would be a painful one to make. He stifled another sob as he made up his mind.

He had to go to Ryuu.

He had to leave Yuuri.

He felt his heart constricting at that thought. But…it had to be done.

Seeing that his mind had been made up, Saiga walked away. She paused a few steps from him to say, "Drache is nearby."

Wolfram nodded, understanding. He waited for a few beats after she disappeared before shouting to catch the guard's attention. After a mere second, the guard approached, eyeing him warily. Something in the latter's expression prompted Wolfram to wonder whether the man had been listening to his and Saiga's confrontation the entire time. In retrospect, their raised voices might have drawn the attention of anybody within a few meters – the guard included.

Wolfram chose not to worry about that. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he said, "I need to talk to the Maou."

The guard waited for him to expound, but receiving no further directive, he bowed stiffly and left. What seemed like a few minutes later, the guard returned with a familiar orange-haired someone in tow.

"Yozak," Wolfram said in acknowledgement.

The spy grinned. "I was informed that you wanted to see Kiddo."

"I do. I have…something important to tell him."

"About your most recent visitor, I hope?"

Wolfram smiled. "Maybe."

Yozak scratched his chin, regarding him thoughtfully. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I'll pass on the message then."

"Thank you."

It took a long moment for Yozak to reply. When he finally did, his tone was grave. "Whatever you're planning, think twice. Kiddo won't probably survive another one of your stunts."

Wolfram nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for being such a bother."

Yozak merely smiled at him in response. But there was none of his usual warmth in that gesture.

As he watched the spy walk away, Wolfram had to wonder how far he had sunk in his quest for Frey Lombard's memories. Taking everything into consideration, he had to wonder whether any of it will matter to anyone in a few weeks time.

Whether any of it will be worth it in the end.

He sighed. Leaning against the cold wall, Wolfram mentally braced himself for what he was about to do, silently rehearsing how to say goodbye to the person he loved.

For the last time.

* * *

There were two vacant seats.

Yuuri had been to these types of meetings for quite a number of times during his rule as the Maou, and he had learned to expect one vacant seat each time. Until now, it was very unlikely that the House of von Grantz will ever be represented in these meetings. However, this time around, one more seat was glaringly without an occupant – that of Waltorana von Bielefeld's.

Seeing his anxious glance at the noble's empty chair, Gwendal said, addressing it to the entire room, "Waltorana is recovering. Against all odds, he will live."

The statement was met with grim silence. Then—

"That was a very stupid move," commented von Radford, "Now we've lost the Bielefeld army. Our numbers are severely diminished."

"You could not really blame him," said von Wincott fairly, "I think I would have done the same thing if that had happened to me."

"You mean one of your nephews will betray us any time soon?" asked von Rochefort with a sardonic laugh, "Face it. This would not have happened had the release gone smoothly. And the release would have been just that if Lord Wolfram had not interfered."

Yuuri had been wondering how soon Wolfram's name would be dragged out into the open, and now that it had been uttered with such distaste by von Rochefort, he felt he had no choice but to face the issue head on.

"Wolfram had a valid reason for acting that way," he said, much to the nobles' disbelief, "It is quite difficult to explain right now—"

"Difficult?" challenged von Radford, "Or impossible? Heika, I do hope you remember our little agreement the last time that we met like this. If Lord Wolfram is found guilty, he will have to face the consequences of his treachery."

Yuuri could recall their past meeting with great detail, but he was not about to let von Radford – and any other person who agrees with him – have their way. "Wolfram was not in his proper state of mind. Damien-san and even Saralegui will attest to that."

It was true. Yuuri had talked to the two, and they had both pledged to speak in Wolfram's defense should everything come down to that.

"Was he being possessed again, Heika?" asked von Karbelnikoff, "Is that what you mean?"

"Not exactly—"

"Then what the hell happened to him?" von Rochefort asked impatiently, "If something really did happen, then why all these concealment? Why not come out and just tell the truth?"

Because the truth is implausible, Yuuri thought. Not everyone would believe it. He sighed, deciding to use his final card. Tough as these nobles may seem, Yuuri knew of one or two people who could make them shut up.

He said, "Murata and Shinou will back me up on this one." The nobles looked at each other uncertainly. Seizing his chance, Yuuri continued, "Wolfram is loyal to Shin Makoku. He is devastated enough with what happened to the Bielefeld territories and the part that he had _unintentionally_ played in it. I know that this will be difficult to believe but I give you my word that Wolfram is on our side."

"How do you propose to prove that, Heika?" asked von Spitzberg.

"Murata will be here in a few days. He can explain everything," Yuuri replied, "And Shinou…well, I intend to talk to him to persuade him to tell everyone the truth. But until then, don't we have other pressing matters to discuss? Surely Wolfram's trial is not as urgent as you make it out to be."

"He betrayed the kingdom!" protested von Radford, "The people should see that he was punished for it—"

"What the people need is a boost in morale," said Yuuri, "Persecuting one of our own – regardless of who that may be – would only undermine their confidence in me as the king, in you as the House leaders, in the military, in each other… No, von Radford-san. As far as the sake of the kingdom is concerned, this is not the best course of action."

"Forgive me, Heika," said von Radford icily, "But for a moment there, I thought you were implying that I do not have the kingdom's best interests at heart…?"

Yuuri met his glare. "Your insistence to execute Wolfram without listening to his side of the story tells as much. Which leads me to wonder whether your motives are what you say they are, or if you merely want to bring him down."

"He is a traitor," sneered the man, "You agreed in our past meeting that Lord Wolfram would be punished—"

"I agreed," said Yuuri firmly, "that Wolfram should be asked to explain. I am not saying that he should get away with everything without so much as a justification." He stared at the Noble House leaders, one at a time. "I agree to a trial, but I'm just saying that it shouldn't be a priority now. Not while we are in the midst of a war."

"I see your point, Heika," von Wincott said thoughtfully, "But…we are understandably worried. Lord Wolfram seems to have a connection with Lord Ryuu. Can you assure us that he hasn't turned into an enemy spy?"

"That is a fair question, Heika," said von Gyllenhaal, "What guarantee do we have that Lord Wolfram would not leave the castle again to rush to the other side?"

"He will stay. Up until this trouble is over, I intend to keep him out of it," Yuuri said, "And I will vouch for Wolfram. I give you my word."

Another bout of silence. Then—

"Then that is good enough for me," said von Wincott. Beside him, von Karbelnikoff and even von Gyllenhaal nodded in assent. Von Rochefort and von Radford both looked like they wanted to throw something at Yuuri, while Gwendal, Gunter, and Stoffel von Spitzberg glanced at him with relief and – in Gwendal's case – grudging admiration.

"That's settled then," said Yuuri, trying hard not to look so happy, "Why don't we move on to the other matters at hand. Gwendal?"

Gwendal nodded before proceeding with a report of the enemy army's movements. Yuuri listened with budding confidence. As dire as the situation may be, he felt a certain degree of self-assurance that he could somehow get through it. After all, he had gotten Wolfram back, hadn't he? He had also gotten the Noble House leaders' cooperation with regard to his fiancé's impending trial. He had secured Damien's and Saralegui's supports as well.

Listening to Gwendal's summary of the state of the kingdom at the moment, Yuuri felt…in control. It was as if he could do nothing wrong. He had the Maou's powers back. He had Wolfram to return to. He had his friends to support him.

He could do this. He could defeat Ryuu. He could stop this war.

Yuuri clenched his hands with renewed determination. Suddenly, everything seemed possible.

He could do this.

* * *

"What are they talking about in there?" Damien asked, eyes darting once again to the door of the conference room, where the Maou and the other Mazoku nobilities are currently having their long-delayed meeting.

"You want to barge in?" Saralegui proposed with a little smile.

Damien shot a curious glance in his companion's direction. "How could you stand this? Not knowing anything? Our countries are no more. We have as much right as anybody to know what the hell is going on!"

"Patience," said Saralegui, "Rushing into things will never get you anywhere."

"I know," moaned Damien, "But I just can't stand not doing anything…especially at a time like this…"

"Well," chimed a soft, feminine voice, "I think I might be of assistance there."

Damien turned, recognizing the voice. "Lady Gisela!"

Gisela smiled at them both. "I just ran into Lord Conrad and he told me that you were here." She was still smiling but the strain and fatigue on her face were very visible. It looked like she had not slept in days. "As you might have guessed, the medical team is busiest during these…seasons…so we are a little short today at the infirmary. I desperately need a hand."

Damien immediately nodded. "I don't really have anything to do, so…lead the way." He glanced at Saralegui. "Will you be fine here by yourself?"

Saralegui raised one eyebrow at that. "I could fend for myself, thank you very much."

"Actually," said Gisela, interrupting, "I think that you should come along too, Saralegui-Heika. There are…things…that you could perhaps help us with."

Saralegui did not ask any questions, and Gisela did not look very forthcoming with the details. Without much ado, they all embarked in silence towards the infirmary.

The infirmary was heaving with patients of all shapes, conditions, and – Damien later found out – races. There were soldiers, peasants, villagers, mothers, children… Some were stabbed, others seemed to have been clobbered by something hard and heavy, a few were dying, most were burned…

Damien looked around with growing revulsion, and that was when he realized it. The patients were not all Mazoku. There were also humans and – he hesitated when he recognized a person who was currently being towed away towards a door at the end of the infirmary – some Ryuzoku.

Gisela was by his side, explaining, "When Dai Shimaron merged with the Ryuzoku and invaded Shou Shimaron, they targeted everybody, killing indiscriminately, that most of the people who were able to get out crossed into our borders. Since then, not a day passes by that we don't have refugees knocking on our doorsteps…"

"Who led them?" Saralegui asked.

Gisela glanced at the human king, surprised. "How did you know…?"

"Because the people couldn't have gotten here all by themselves, much less even think of entering Mazoku territories on their own," explained Saralegui, "So I'm guessing that somebody led them here."

"Somebody did," agreed Gisela, "Lord Belias." She pointed at a small bed in the corner, and to Damien's surprise, Saralegui immediately dashed off. He followed the king, and peering down at the figure on the bed, he saw the unconscious face of the person he had only known as Saralegui's bodyguard.

"What happened to him?" asked Saralegui anxiously. It was the first time that Damien had seen him with such a genuine emotion.

"When you disappeared that day at Bielefeld Castle," explained Gisela in her soft, reassuring voice, "Lord Belias protected and led the remaining delegates out of danger. I was told that it was utter chaos that day, especially when the Dai Shimaron armies started storming the castle. When the enemy armies turned their attention to Shou Shimaron, Lord Belias tried to fight back, but got little cooperation from the nobility."

"They must have taken advantage of my absence to fight needlessly," commented Saralegui viciously, "Those fools never did care about what happens to Shou Shimaron."

"When Shou Shimaron fell, Lord Belias continued to smuggle people out," said Gisela, "But…on his way here one night, he was ambushed. He managed to keep everyone alive, but well…"

"Careless fool," said Saralegui in a low voice. But looking at his face and at the way that his hands closed upon the unconscious man's arm, Damien sensed a spark of tenderness that he had never seen the Shou Shimaron king display before.

"He's fine now," said Gisela, "We were able to treat him immediately. We're just waiting for him to regain consciousness. But we need your help on the others, Saralegui-Heika."

Saralegui managed to tear his eyes off Belias' face. "But I'm not a healer…"

"Er…I know. It's just that some of the human refugees refuse to cooperate with us. I can understand that they are still afraid of us but…" She hesitated, then said, "You are their king. Perhaps they might listen to you."

Saralegui sighed. Releasing Belias' hand reluctantly, he stood up. "I shall try my best, Lady Gisela."

Gisela smiled. "Thank you so much, Heika." Turning to Damien, she asked, "Lord Damien? Do you mind if I assign the care of the…er…other patients to you?"

Damien perked up, not missing the tone the healer used when she mentioned the words 'other patients'. "You mean…the Ryuzoku?"

Gisela nodded awkwardly. "Er…these were those who surrendered or who were captured in the battlefield. We keep them at a separate holding room at the end of the hall. They…er…need to be examined before…questioning…"

Damien asked disapprovingly, "You mean I should heal them so that your generals could torture them later for information?"

Gisela looked at him askance. "Yuuri-Heika will do no such thing. But…just to be safe from…the other powers-that-be, I think you should convince them to talk to you. Do you understand me?"

Damien understood. He nodded without further comment, and after some more instructions from Gisela, they went on their separate ways.

* * *

Shinou struggled to speak. He had thought that it would be easy, telling his sage the truth, but then he found that it was far from being so. Over and over, he had gone back to that particular event from his past – that experiment… Being possessed by a dark creature aside, Shinou could not think of any other way to justify his actions. Suddenly, all his motivations, defenses, and reasons do not matter.

"We're waiting, Shinou," Murata said with a hint of impatience.

Shinou sighed and started to speak. "As you know by now, I was the one who created Ryuu. The contents of those scrolls, as far as I know, are quite accurate."

"So you really did split a soul?" asked Murata, "Your old friend's soul?"

Shinou had a sudden mental image of Gavriel's face, and he flinched. Gavriel had been a good friend. The latter had trusted him, had willingly given his own chances of being reborn for an act that he believed would benefit the greater good. Gavriel had always been so kind and selfless – which made him a very ideal starting point in the creation of a pure and noble soul…

Shinou said, "Yes, I will not deny anything."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" demanded Murata, "I asked you twice if something was going on and you refused to speak out."

"Because I was not allowed," said Shinou, "You see, the Crypt tried hard to cover their tracks. With Soushou tainting my mind, I was manipulated into creating a type of soul that Gottfried sorely wanted, a soul that he needed to further his dreams of purifying the life stream. And then, the recipient of that particular soul would eventually destroy Soushou…and also me, in the process…"

"And no one who knew about the experiment would survive," said Murata with dawning comprehension.

"It was the perfect set-up," agreed Shinou, "But then the Maou defeated Soushou without damaging my soul, and against all expectations, I survived. I could only imagine that Gottfried must have been furious at that outcome. Fortunately for me, the Crypt could not touch me."

"And why is that?"

"You remember, don't you?" Shinou asked his sage, "They once decreed that I should be destroyed. But Gottfried vouched for me and bestowed his protection upon me. He could never take that back. That is why they could never lay a hand on me. Not that they did not try."

Both Murata and Shori nodded to show that they were still listening. Shinou went on, "However, when I did not vanish with Soushou as Gottfried had expected, he came to me and threatened me not to speak of the experiment to anyone."

"Threatened?"

Shinou nodded. "Gottfried imposed a condition. I was not allowed to talk about that experiment. Not to anyone." He gave Murata an apologetic smile. "Especially you. If I did, Gottfried vowed to destroy Shin Makoku."

"So what changed?" asked Shori, speaking for the first time, "Why are you telling us this now?"

"Conditions imposed on you by someone like Gottfried are binding," Shinou explained, "If I go past the terms that he had specified, Shin Makoku would have vanished right off the map without anyone even noticing."

"That's why you led us to find the truth," Murata supplied, "You couldn't tell us directly but you could let us find out. Is that it?"

"Precisely."

Shori interposed, "You mean that's why you followed Saiga's advice and sent me to Francia? You knew that Antoine-Heika had a past history with Ryuu."

"And you sent me to the same place to meet Shibuya's older brother," added Murata, "You wanted us to meet?"

Shinou nodded. "I had hoped that everything you'd learn would soon lead you here, to the Crypt itself. The man who m you met a while back is a mere guard here at the Crypt. He owed me, and I cashed in a favor so that you could both get in here without interference."

"But this is Bob's room," Shori said, a slight defiance in his tone, "You mean Bob was aware of your experiments?"

"He found out," Shinou answered, "He had Wincott's journals, after all."

"And how is Wincott involved?" asked Murata.

"I needed assistance at some point," said Shinou, "And Erhard Wincott happened to be doing some exploratory work on the Ryuzoku. I commissioned him to do some aspects of the experiment for me…"

Murata's frown deepened, seeming to realize where everything was headed. "The Wincott poison?"

"A potion that would separate a soul from the body," said Shinou, "Have you not wondered what it was used for in the first place?"

"You're sick," commented Shori, "Seriously, something is wrong with you."

Shinou chose not to respond to that. Instead, he carried on, "In the course of his duties as the Earth Maou, Bob also nourished a connection with the Crypt. In fact, Bob was one of the few who knew about the location of the Soul Breaker that the Crypt had created to destroy Ryuu."

"You mean Wolfram?" asked Shori, "How did a Soul Breaker end up as one of your descendants in the first place?"

"It was Gottfried's decision," replied Shinou, "After much discussion, the Crypt thought that the wisest place to keep the Soul Breaker was in Shin Makoku – the place where Shibuya Yuuri would soon be king of. You might have noticed it. Ryuu could not stand being too close to the Maou. It…weakens him."

"So you're saying that the safest place for Wolfram is as close to Yuuri as possible?"

"Correct."

Murata put in, "But why all these safety measures over a Breaker? Is Ryuu really planning to dispose of Lord von Bielefeld?"

Shinou took a short pause. "I initially thought so. After all, it would make sense right? Lord von Bielefeld is the only threat to Ryuu's existence. With him out of the way, Ryuu need never fear for his very life. But then, after going through Ryuu's past, I had to reconsider my earlier assessment."

"You don't think that he wants to kill Lord von Bielefeld?" asked Murata doubtfully, "Why?"

"Two things," Shinou replied, holding up two fingers. "One, I believe he had really fallen in love with his Breaker's first form – Frey Lombard. And that in itself should basically settle everything."

Shori frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Because he fell in love with the person who was destined to destroy him," said Shinou simply, "He knew the consequences."

Shori looked at him, uncomprehending. But Murata understood. "Of course," the sage breathed in realization, then he expounded for Shori's sake, "A soul for a soul. Since Ryuu's soul was unintentionally created, another soul had to be made to destroy him. But in theory, both souls shouldn't have existed in the first place. So they both had to disappear in the end."

Shori finally caught up, and the expression on his face was nothing less that repulsed. "So both souls will be destroyed in the end."

"Yes," said Shinou, "It's quite ingenious. You see, once a Breaker has fulfilled his purpose, his soul will vanish as well. Ryuu knows this no doubt."

"And if he had really fallen for Frey Lombard…" Murata's eyes widened with the absurdity of the idea that popped into his head. "…Ryuu would take measures to protect his own life. Especially against Frey…"

"So he killed Frey to save Frey's soul?" asked Shori, "That's pretty messed up."

"But it makes sense," said Murata.

Shori nodded grudgingly. "Shinou, you said that there are two things. What's the second?"

"It's something that I found out years later. Apparently, Ryuu is near his limit. For a corrupted soul, each rebirth would take away a certain amount of his sanity…of himself. This is his last lucid cycle. Should his soul move on from this point, he would be reborn as a monster – in every sense of the word."

"A last cycle…" echoed Murata.

Shori said, "If I were him, I would not choose an existence like that. I'd rather be…" He paused, realizing what Shinou had been hinting at, "…destroyed…"

Shinou regarded them both with a grave expression. "Exactly."

Shori said slowly, "You're saying that Ryuu tracked down Frey's soul because he wanted to die…? That's absurd!"

"Is it?" challenged Shinou.

"I think," said Murata slowly, "that that is the only explanation that makes sense."

"But Frey is Wolfram…" protested Shori weakly, "Yuuri…Yuuri loves him…If something happens to him, Yuuri would…Yuuri would…"

Shori trailed off. Shinou stared at the boy, unable to offer any words of comfort. Perhaps he could have prevented everything from happening had he not trusted so much in Gottfried's advices…in his flattery… Perhaps he could have done something had he not believed firmly that Ryuu was nothing more than an anomalous offshoot of that stupid experiment.

It had taken Shinou so long to recognize that Ryuu was not necessarily the "evil part" that he had split out of Gavriel's soul. It took him so long to realize that there was something good in Ryuu still – a part that strived to stop killing…a part that actually loved somebody enough to make a sacrifice like this…

It took him a very long time to finally understand Ryuu, and now it was too late.

Ryuu had set out to die.

And as a consequence, Wolfram would have to die along with him.

Shinou struggled to control his despair. It was hard not to feel anything but that, when he knew – and now Shori and Murata did – the extent of the damage he had inflicted on the lives of Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld, and most especially Ryuu.

He seriously doubted whether he would ever be forgiven for this.

* * *

It took about two hours to go through all the human refugees and talk to them and convince them to have their wounds checked by the Mazoku healers. Saralegui was finding it to be a rather trying job, particularly because the patients – especially the women and children – insisted on hugging him or touching him in several affectionate ways in order to convey their gratitude for his mere presence.

Saralegui shook his head at the people's reactions. They all look so happy and hopeful to have seen him – the king of Shou Shimaron – a person whom they believe will lead them out of their miseries. But how exactly could he meet their expectations? He was a tactician, not a miracle worker. He had the intellect to fight back, but he had no pawns to move, no army to command, no soldiers or spies to do his bidding…

He only had Belias, and even the man's prowess in the battlefield is not nearly enough to take Shou Shimaron back. For the first time in a very long while, Saralegui felt helpless, powerless…irritatingly and frighteningly vulnerable…

He hated this feeling.

"Heika?" A little girl – no more than five or six, and no taller than his knee – was standing before him, looking up at him with big, round powder blue eyes. Unconsciously, Saralegui knelt down to the floor. "Heika?" she repeated, "Will we be going home soon? My mother was left behind and I really want to go back and see her."

Nothing like a little girl's misery to drive home the fact that he couldn't do anything, Saralegui thought wryly. He stared at the girl, not knowing what to say.

"Heika?"

He wasn't cut out for this, Saralegui decided. He was a policy-maker, an administrator, a diplomat, a monarch. He was a ruler, for goodness' sake. He was a king, and this child was his subject. He had no obligation to comfort her with empty words and false promises. He would no sooner lead an army to lay siege upon an enemy kingdom rather than waste his time on a mere child.

At least that was one thing he had in common with his father.

Saralegui stopped, the realization cutting through him like a knife. He had never thought that he was similar to that man in any aspect – that man who cared more for the affairs of Shou Shimaron rather than the welfare of his attention-deprived son. Saralegui thought that he had gotten his father's persona out of his system, but right then, he wasn't sure anymore.

Without thinking, Saralegui ruffled the little girl's hair. "We will go home," he said softly, "I promise."

Those were enough to make the girl's face light up. Flinging her small arms around Saralegui's neck, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Heika."

Saralegui stood up, touching his cheek with a bemused expression. It was the first time that he had been on the receiving end of a gesture like that, especially from a child. He smiled. That was quite…touching.

"Hmm, that was cute," commented Damien, who appeared beside him out of nowhere, "There might be hope for someone like you after all."

Saralegui recovered in a fraction of a second. Quickly slipping on a look of irritation, he rolled his eyes at the other boy. "What do you want, Ryuzoku? Weren't you supposed to be out somewhere, treating your own kind?"

"I was, Shinzoku," Damien answered, "But it turned out that my kind needs your help."

That was unexpected. Saralegui considered the boy's face suspiciously. "What sort of help?"

"Follow me."

Saralegui hesitated, but then followed just the same. Navigating through a maze of healers, soldiers, and several injured people, Damien led him through a heavily-guarded door at the end of the infirmary. At that point, Saralegui stopped and demanded, "What do you really need from me?"

"The injured Ryuzoku are being held here," Damien answered, gesturing to the door and the room beyond it, "I was able to heal the others, but there's one or two who need special attention."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"I need you to distract them," said Damien.

Saralegui stared, not comprehending. "How would I do that?"

Damien looked at him exasperatedly, prompting Saralegui to feel that he was missing something in the conversation. The boy said sarcastically, "Well you just could stand there and be pretty. From experience, I know that patients tend to respond better if they have something appealing to look at."

Saralegui scowled, offended. Such was his annoyance that he forgot to hide his emotions under a careful mask of affability. "I resent that. Besides, you're the one who needs my help here. You have the responsibility to properly explain what it is that you need."

"I'm sorry," Damien sighed, looking a bit remorseful. "Okay, it's like this. One of the patients that I was talking about was the interim leader of the Ryuzoku while Ryuu was away. His name is Emil. He's in a pretty bad shape. He might not make it."

"And?" Saralegui prompted, "Get to the point, Ryuzoku."

"I think he might know what Ryuu is planning. But he's in too much pain to speak."

"So?"

"So," said Damien, "I was wondering whether you could numb his pain through hypnosis."

Now Saralegui understood. "You want me to use my abilities on this man?"

"Yes," replied Damien, then added, "Please." When Saralegui made no response, Damien went on, "Look, the sooner that we get more information about Ryuu, the sooner that we can end this war, the sooner that we can all go home."

"You don't need to tell me that."

Damien smiled. "I know."

"One condition," Saralegui said, "Nobody should know that I'm helping you. If anybody asks—"

"—I'll tell them that you're just hanging around to annoy me," finished Damien with another smile, "Satisfied, Shinzoku?"

"Yes," Saralegui answered succinctly. A voice at the back of his mind was telling him that this was probably not a good idea, but he ignored that for the meantime. Besides, he had nothing else to do, and sheer inactivity was leaving him more and more time to brood on his own vulnerability.

"This way," Damien was saying, opening the door for him, "Follow me."

Saralegui quietly followed him inside.

* * *

_Stupid. How exasperatingly stupid. _

Von Radford left the meeting with that thought in mind. Shibuya Yuuri always did have a way of getting under his skin. Their disagreement over Wolfram von Bielefeld's trial was just one thing. Von Radford could probably enumerate a hundred other issues that he had with the young Maou.

For his part, von Radford had always had extreme reservations about this immature half-Mazoku who came out of worlds unknown to be their king. What right did this boy have to impose himself on the throne? He didn't even know a single thing about being a Mazoku.

Von Radford kept his silence at all the disgraceful acts that the Maou had done during his rule. That fiasco with the human countries. Fraternizing with enemies of the kingdom. That highly dangerous affair with the Shinzoku. And then now…

They were in the middle of a war, damn it! Entire Mazoku villages had been wiped out. The time for diplomacy has long since gone, and yet their naïve, idealistic king remained adamant that something could still be done. The Maou still wanted to _talk. _And to make matters worse, his colleagues – his idiotic fellow Noble House leaders – have given the young king their support.

It was exasperating.

Pausing for a breath, von Radford looked out of the window. In the horizon, he could just see a swarm of enemy soldiers marching towards their current location, all bent on destroying the kingdom. But up until now, the Maou had not given the signal to fight back.

Von Radford scoffed at the situation. He wouldn't allow those filthy bastards to trample over their lands. If the Maou was fully content to watch them destroy Shin Makoku and if his only way of solving their problems was to schedule a meeting to "talk" to the enemy, von Radford would not stand for it. This was just too much stupidity.

Making up his mind, he strode quickly, catching up with von Rochefort who was walking a few paces away. In a series of persuasive words, he told the other House leader what he wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" asked von Rochefort, digesting what he had said, "Aren't you being too rash about this?"

"We need to act," replied von Radford, "I shall still proceed with it even if you choose not to come."

"Your plan is as impracticable as the Maou's," commented von Rochefort, "And besides, von Bielefeld might be down, but he is not completely powerless. If you even so much as touch his nephew…"

"Lord Wolfram placed us in this mess. It is but fair that he becomes our instrument to get past this."

"You seem determined. You are really sure about this?"

"I will have my soldiers ready by nightfall," replied von Radford dismissively.

"And Lord Wolfram?"

"I know the guard who was assigned to the dungeons today. Getting to him won't be a problem."

"And how do you intend to ask him to cooperate?"

"I have that part figured out."

Von Rochefort smiled. "For a plan contrived at the spur of the moment, you seem to have worked out all the details quite nicely."

Von Radford did not return the smile. "We are going to lose at this rate. We have to strike now."

"I shall think about this."

"You have until sunset. You know where to find me."

* * *

Ryuu slowly came into awareness of the situation he was currently in.

He had killed again, that much he could tell. There was so much blood and other bodily matters on his clothes that the original color of the fabric was hardly discernable. He turned his nose in disgust, but the action only afforded him a broader view of the carnage around him.

It was not unusual to find himself in these types of situations. Given the innumerable times that he had awoken to a thousand scenarios from hell, he thought that he should have at least gotten used to the sight of dead, mutilated bodies scattered like animal carcasses around his feet.

But Ryuu had not. He had struggled not to be so desensitized that witnessing such atrocities would come across to him as commonplace, normal even. At least he still cringed a little at the sight of a dead body – especially since the bodies that he would always end up seeing are people he had killed himself.

Today was no different. After his initial revulsion had abated, Ryuu turned around, searching for Tier. The man must surely be somewhere, reveling in the bloodshed.

As if on cue, Tier lumbered out of nowhere, yelling, "Ryuu!"

Sluggishly, Ryuu stood up straight. He vaguely realized that he was clutching a sword in his hand. He was also exhausted. How long had he lost control this time?

"You awake?" Tier asked as soon as he had reached him, "You've really gone all out this time."

Ryuu licked his lips, tasting blood. "How long?"

His companion did not need more words to understand the question. "You've set a new record. Eight hours."

Eight hours. He was gone for eight hours. He had no control over his body for eight hours. He must have killed relentlessly for eight hours. That would explain his exhaustion…

"How many?" Ryuu asked this time.

Again, Tier immediately understood the question. "Almost a hundred, I guess. A new record again. Could be more. I lost count when I…er…became busy myself."

A hundred people. Dead. Dead by his own hands. He met Tier's eyes, and correctly guessing what his next inquiry will be, the large man said, "You consumed the soul of the last few. Five or ten maybe. The others…died okay."

Ryuu nodded. That would explain the quantity of blood. He sighed. He had long decided that it was better to kill somebody as quickly as possible – right before he becomes too tempted to consume their souls. It was better that way.

"What about Weisser?" he asked, "Has he returned yet?"

Tier shook his head. "Not yet." An awkward silence. And then the man cleared his throat. "Er…you think _he_ will come along too?"

"I was hoping that he would." Ryuu looked away, absorbed in thought. The outline of Blood Pledge Castle loomed like some dark specter on the horizon.

Frey…

He remembered not knowing what to feel when Weisser had told him about Frey, years and years ago. Angry that the Crypt had finally taken a step towards destroying him. Relieved that there was a way to end everything after all. Hopeful that he could finally rest in perpetuity. Curious about this person that the Crypt had chosen to destroy him.

Still, it was a very risky move on the Crypt's part – creating a Soul Breaker. Ryuu had traveled to Raven Port, and having met the Breaker, he could not help but feel a slight bit of pity. The Breaker was quite young – young and beautiful and…quite interesting.

Looking back, Ryuu wondered whether he had done the right thing by postponing his inevitable demise. If he had challenged the Breaker right then…if he had attacked him when they first met…then the Breaker would surely retaliate with full force. It hardly mattered that the latter did not know what he is, or how to go about breaking a soul. The Crypt would have done something to point the Breaker to the right track. And then it would have been over.

But Ryuu had made his decision. He was sufficiently intrigued with the Breaker upon their very first meeting that he wanted to know more about him – this boy who had laughed at his men's warnings that Ryuu might be dangerous, this young man who did not see him as a threat, but rather as a wounded person who needed help…

And then after some time, Ryuu had ceased thinking of the boy as 'the Breaker' and had started to see him as Frey Lombard. Until now, Ryuu could not help but marvel at the speed by which he had succumbed to the boy's charms. In a few minutes, he was intrigued. In a few days, he was fascinated. In a few weeks, he had become so fond and protective of the boy. In a few months, Ryuu had caught himself fantasizing about what it would be like to have Frey in his bed.

Before the year was over, Ryuu realized that he was in love.

As a consequence of this emerging feeling, he found it harder and harder to stick to his original objective. Notwithstanding the fact that he would vanish completely, he couldn't take the reality that Frey would also suffer the same fate.

'_A life to end,'_ Ryuu thought dryly, _'A soul to destroy.' _

His life. His soul.

It wasn't fair to throw in Frey's soul as well.

But the Crypt did not care, and Ryuu hated them with a passion for that. He was running out of choices. He was running out of time.

Ryuu knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his past a secret from Frey, and the moment of truth came sooner than expected. Frey was given a mission to take out somebody from the Schwarz clan. By then, it was only a matter of time before the boy discovers that the clan was nearly wiped out. And worse, that Ryuu was responsible for it.

Ryuu tried to stop him, but a part of him believed that it was probably a good thing, so that his attempt had ended up being a tad halfhearted. He had waited in fear and anticipation for an entire day, wondering… Had Frey reached the Schwarz Manor? Had he found anybody to talk to about what happened there? Does Frey know? Did he find out what a monster Ryuu really was?

He thought he must have fallen asleep with these questions buzzing around his ears. But then, he awoke and – just like now – had found himself in the middle of a mountain of corpses. All dead. Their souls consumed.

He continued killing, unable to stop, before he started to regain a semblance of logic. By then, Lord Garez and Lady Rin were in front of him. He couldn't control himself. He had no choice. He had to kill them.

And then Frey had returned. Frey had found out. Frey knew.

That was Ryuu's cue that he couldn't be with the boy any longer. At the same time, he felt a strong, unwavering feeling that this madness had to end. But Frey…Frey would have to…die…

He remembered being overcome with misery. Was there a way around this? Was there a way to end everything without Frey's involvement? He had already searched long and hard for an alternative, but all had been in vain. There was no other way. Frey would have to die because of him. The only thing that Ryuu could give him now was…another life. A chance to get out of Ryuu's shadow. A time to just _live…_

All in all, killing Frey had been a fairly easy decision. No, he amended mentally, it was the only decision worth making at the time. He could not forestall the destinies imposed on them by the Crypt, but at the very least, Ryuu could give Frey one thing – time.

Returning to the present, Ryuu's gaze traveled to Blood Pledge Castle. Remembering all that he had found out about Wolfram von Bielefeld's life, he had no cause to regret his decision all those years ago. Wolfram had a fairly normal life – a mother who doted on him, brothers who protected him, an uncle who spoiled him… And now, he even had a fiancé whom he loved deeply…

Ryuu couldn't help but scowl at the last thought. Shibuya Yuuri. The Maou. When he had found out that he was Wolfram's fiancé, he couldn't help but wonder whether someone out there was playing a big cosmic joke on him. Of all beings in the entire universe, why him? Wasn't it enough that he already had the life that Ryuu wanted? Why did Wolfram have to choose _him_?

However, despite his misgivings about Wolfram's choice of a romantic partner, Ryuu still loved him enough to hate himself for having to take everything away from the boy now. He sighed, averting his gaze to the darkening sky.

'_One more death,'_ he thought despondently, _'One more death and it will finally be over.' _

He had long accepted that he would eventually have to die – to vanish completely from the face of the earth. What he could not accept was the fact that he had to go this way.

That somebody else would have to die along with him was a terrible misfortune. But that that person had to be the only one Ryuu had ever loved was an unspeakable tragedy.

The universe could be so ironic, and fate could be so unkind. On the whole, life could be so unfair.

At least it had always been to him.

* * *

_A/N: The title of this chapter is derived from the Buddhist quote: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth." (Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta, the founder of Buddhism, 563-483 B.C.)_

_Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter – lilgurlanima, pikeebo, Aella Antiope, ILLK, ARandomWeirdo, purpletrees, SangLeGuira, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf and Darkspider! This chapter goes out to silver woman, who read this story for three hours straight :)_

_Somebody had actually made a correct guess about the connection between a Breaker and his/her target two or three chapters ago. (See? Crazy theories are not so crazy after all, right?) Well done! Also, this chapter answers the question about what happened to Belias and the Shou Shimaron representatives. Tell me what you think. _

_Next chapter: Yuuri versus Ryuu. (Don't really know when I can post again. Work is bearing down upon me, and you don't know how much I wanted to finish this story already…sigh) _


	32. Chapter 31: Another Way

**Chapter 31: Another Way**

* * *

"_I can't do this," said Frey, "There must be another way."_

_Weisser eyed him carefully. "You don't think that Ryuu had searched for an alternative? You think that _I _myself didn't look for something that would save him?"_

"_I didn't mean it like that," answered Frey, standing up, "But you must understand how difficult this is—"_

"_I know how you feel," Weisser said, "If it will make things easier for you, I could…modify the memories when I give them back to you…I could take out the last parts…"_

"_You mean take out the entire truth?" asked Frey, an almost manic gleam in his eyes, "I don't want that either."_

"_Then what exactly do you want to do?"_

_Frey paused, looking away. What did he want to do? He could understand the logic behind Ryuu's wish to die…to be destroyed…but something inside him cannot get past the fact that the man had done everything for his sake…for him…_

_It felt terribly unjust to grant Ryuu's wish. But it also felt wrong to go with Weisser's suggestion and just forget about the things the latter had just revealed. Even if doing so will admittedly make things a lot less painful for him. _

_Finally, Frey said, "I want to find a way to save him. There must be a way."_

_Weisser gave him a long, searching look. Then he said, "And what do you have in mind?"_

"_You said that Ryuu was split from Gavriel's soul right?" asked Frey, "What happened to the other half?"_

"_I see." Weisser gave him a little smile, seeming to guess what Frey was trying to suggest. But he humored him just the same. "I believe Shinou has a special plan for Ryuu's…er…for want of a better word – twin. If I'm not mistaken, he also plans to bring the soul to his country."_

"_The same place where he intends to bring me," said Frey excitedly, "So I will be able to meet him right?"_

"_Or her."_

"_Or her," Frey agreed, "So I will know where the other half of Gavriel's soul is. Meaning you could bring Ryuu's soul along and perhaps put them back together!"_

_Weisser started shaking his head even before Frey finished his proposal. "It's not that easy. You think of them simply as broken parts of an entire whole that you can just piece together. But you see, with the length of time that passed since the splitting, Ryuu and his twin have become entirely different people. Putting them back together – as you put it – is not simple. Nor painless."_

"_But it is possible?" Frey insisted, getting more and more keyed up at the possibility._

"_Perhaps," came the response, "But…it's not advisable. There are various considerations…"_

"_Such as?"_

"_Well for starters, Ryuu's soul is severely corrupted," explained Weisser, "while his twin's is pure and noble. If they even so much as come within a few paces of each other, they will repel each other. Unfortunately, since Ryuu is the unwanted portion, the effect will be more detrimental to him."_

_Frey asked, slightly crestfallen, "Why?"_

"_Because the other part has the original claim to life. If Ryuu gets too close to the other soul, Ryuu's own soul would start to unravel. Too much contact would weaken him."_

"_So…you're saying that…it won't work?"_

"_Forcing a reintegration might even lead to their deaths. I'm sorry."_

_Frey was silent for a moment, his mind locking onto another alternative. "What if…what if…this other soul dies instead? What if I destroy his soul instead of Ryuu's…would that save Ryuu?"_

_Weisser's smile suggested that he knew once again what Frey was thinking about. "You could…but it's not a course of action that Ryuu would approve of."_

"_Why is that?" _

"_Because the effect would be the same. Your soul would still vanish, Frey. And although Ryuu might be saved, I doubt that he could continue to live with himself knowing that you sacrificed your existence for him."_

_Frey snorted at that. "He did the same thing for me," he pointed out, "He sacrificed so much for me. Why can't I do the same for him?"_

_Weisser said, "Well, to put it simply, Ryuu could never live without you."_

"_So he'd rather die with me?" Frey demanded, "That's absurd! How could he give up like this? There must be a way through this! This can't be the end for us! I won't accept it!"_

"_Frey…" _

_Frey narrowed his eyes at the other man. "You said that Ryuu sent you. Where is he exactly?"_

_Weisser's expression suddenly turned cautious. "In a safe place."_

"_Take me to him."_

"_I can't do that, not without the Crypt knowing. And besides, Ryuu wouldn't—"_

"_Tell Ryuu," said Frey fiercely, "that if he doesn't talk to me about this, I would find a way out of this myself. And if my only option is destroying his 'twin' along with myself, then I would do it." _

"_You won't do that," said Weisser, although his tone was slightly doubtful, "You haven't even met the owner of the other soul…"_

"_I don't care who it will be," Frey answered, "If his demise would mean that I could save Ryuu, I swear…" He stared levelly at the other man, clenching his fists. "…I swear I will kill him."_

* * *

Greta wandered aimlessly through the empty corridors of Blood Pledge Castle, not knowing what to do with herself or the quantity of time that she suddenly found at her disposal.

Everybody was busy and she could understand that. Anissina was locked up in her laboratory, and unlike before, Greta was not allowed to come and go as she pleases. Lady Cheri was available, but she always had this distant look in her eyes that it was as if she wasn't even there. Even the maids – whom Greta could always turn to when she was bored – were always running errands around the castle, bringing food and other much-needed supplies to the soldiers.

Gwendal, who usually allowed her to just hang around his office, suddenly declared that she wasn't supposed to be there anymore. Gunter, who shared her fascination with dragon stories, abruptly became aloof and unresponsive to her queries. Gisela was obviously swamped with patients. Conrad and Yozak were rarely around – the former was always in the courtyard, while the latter spent most of his time skulking around the dungeons.

As for her two fathers… Tears stung her eyes. A few weeks ago, Yuuri had left for Bielefeld Castle without even saying goodbye to her. The next thing she knew, Yuuri had apparently gone missing. Wolfram, on the other hand, had been acting weirdly. Greta's last image of him also heightened her distress as it involved Wolfram physically attacking Yuuri in the balcony of their room. Nobody had ever really explained to her what happened that night, leaving her lost and confused. All that she knew was that the happy life she had known was slowly crumbling to pieces.

And now both Yuuri and Wolfram were back. But Greta knew that something was terribly wrong. Why else would they come back separately? Why else would Wolfram be locked up down in the dungeons? Why else would Yuuri avoid her questioning gaze and immerse himself in meetings with the Noble House leaders? Why else would Wolfram refuse to see her?

Everything was so confusing. Greta didn't know what to do anymore. She turned a corner, promptly bumping into somebody.

"Lady Greta," said a voice, "Why the long face, little one?"

Greta looked up. An old man was peering down at her kindly. She recognized him instantly. This was one of the Noble House leaders – Lord von Radford.

Remembering her manners, Greta curtsied. "My lord."

The man chuckled. "What a polite young lady you are. Your fathers must be so proud of you."

_Your fathers. _Somehow, those words brought back the stinging in Greta's eyes. She blinked several times to stop herself from crying. "I…I'm sure they are…"

"Have you seen either of them lately?" asked Lord von Radford, studying her face, "They had both been gone for quite some time. Surely they must miss you."

Greta sniffed. "I was told that they're both busy."

"That is hardly an excuse," the old man said sympathetically, "Why, if you were my daughter and I had been gone for that long, I would spend as much time as I could with you upon my return."

Greta suddenly felt defensive. "I understand them," she said, "And besides, it's not just them. Everybody else is…busy." The last statement took her by surprise. She had not realized the reality herself up until she said it out loud. Everyone was busy. Everyone had no time for her.

Lord von Radford looked at her with a pitying expression. "You must…feel so alone." Greta nodded. The old man went on, "Well, I'm not supposed to say anything about this but…actually, one of your fathers has a surprise for you."

Greta asked uncertainly, "Yuuri?"

The man smiled. "It's Lord Wolfram."

Wolfram. Greta shook her head sadly. It couldn't be Wolfram. Wolfram wouldn't even look at her. Wolfram didn't like her anymore.

"You don't believe me?" Lord von Radford guessed, "You should see for yourself then. But this will have to be a secret between us, okay? You weren't supposed to know about this until tomorrow."

Greta nodded, desperately wanting to believe the man, to believe in anything other than the glaring truth that her entire life was falling apart. "Where is the surprise?"

Lord von Radford held out his hand. "Come. It's somewhere outside."

Greta wavered. "But I wasn't supposed to go outside at night…"

"But Lord Wolfram will be there," said the man persuasively, "There is nothing to worry about."

"Really? Wolfram will really be there?"

"Oh he would. He certainly would." The man smiled again, and for a second, Greta thought that he looked quite triumphant. But the second passed and Lord von Radford was just staring down at her, waiting, hand outstretched.

Greta hesitated again for the briefest second. And then she nodded and reached out her own hands to take the man's.

* * *

Drache landed with surprising silence on a sparsely wooded area near Blood Pledge Castle. He sniffed the air anxiously, catching the scent of a dozen Mazoku, all moving much too quickly and stealthily for comfort. He paused indecisively. Should he take off? But he was within sight of the watchtowers. If he so much as hover within ten feet off the ground, he would surely become an easy target.

Drache stayed low, taking his chances on the ground. He needn't have worried so much if his orders hadn't changed. For centuries, his instructions had been to attack and attack, regardless of the consequences. The resulting deaths had never been a problem to anybody. Most certainly to his previous Riders.

But now, everything had changed. The voice inside his head this time around was commanding him not to hurt anybody. The voice was pleading with him to stay put and wait.

Drache had never forgotten that voice. It had perhaps been dimmed and buried deep inside his consciousness, but it was inside him still. It had been a long time since he last heard it.

The owner of the voice was inside the castle. Drache could tell. He would have followed him there, but…he was not allowed to go inside. The voice was telling him to wait…to lie low and wait…

It went against his nature and his judgment, but Drache had never been one to disobey a direct order from his Rider. Except of course if that other voice interferes and says otherwise. The voice who had dominated his thoughts for the last years of his life. The Master's voice.

But the other voice had no objections. Which was a first. The other voice would usually tell him to kill anybody else who approaches him. The other voice would usually instruct him to keep the others away. He had kept that directive to heart that even after the Master's voice ceased talking to him for a very long period, Drache had not allowed anyone else to touch him, much more ride him.

Until now.

But his current Rider was not just 'anybody.' He was somebody Drache had known, somebody he had served and protected before. He recognized him even if he looked a bit different. He could still hear his voice.

And surprisingly, the Master had not objected to Drache's recently-restored allegiance. In fact, if he did not know any better, it was as if the Master even…approved. Drache chose not to question the Master's unusual decision.

Drache stopped, again sniffing the air warily. Something was wrong. The Mazoku he had sensed earlier seemed to have stopped. They did not disappear. They just…stopped. As if they were waiting for—

Drache veered to the left as a huge net descended from above him. He tried to step away some more, sure that there were other traps, but the trees impeded his progress, causing him to get entangled in another net that dropped out of nowhere.

Drache growled as several Mazoku leapt out of their hiding places, spears drawn. Some had fireballs dancing upon their palms, ready to launch at him at any given second.

Drache's first instinct was to claw his way out and turn everything around him into cinders. But then that voice, that pleading voice rang inside his head, begging him not to harm anyone. He hesitated.

Something sharp pierced his chest, and he growled in pain. He thrashed about, trying to free himself. Another sharp object lodged itself into his belly. There were flames upon his wings.

Drache cried, confused. What was he supposed to do? His orders were to stay put and…not…to…hurt…anyone…

But these men were hurting him. If they only knew how terribly easy it was to jut his jaws forward and clamp it around one fragile body, to rip his claws across the other's faces, to breathe fire and reduce everyone into ashes…

What should he do? Stay put, he decided. If these men think that they have defeated him, they might leave him alone. He stopped struggling, letting his entire body go limp. After a moment, the assault stopped.

"Is it dead?" asked one of the men, then he yelped when Drache turned his eyes on him, eyes burning with plain hostility. "It's alive! Damn it."

Drache felt another jolt of pain as the man poked him in the chest with a spear. Despite himself, he roared with anger, stomping his feet in frustration. The assault started once again, and Drache felt a thousand different weapons penetrating through his scales. Most were more annoying than painful, but some – especially those aimed at his underside – were too excruciating to ignore. He lashed out, fire spouting of his nose.

"Stop it, you fools," came an imposing voice and the pain ended, "Can't you see it has already been subdued?"

Turning his head towards the person who had spoken, Drache saw an old man ambling towards him. He had a rather harsh face and a decidedly patrician air. He looked like he could be the one in command.

"Lord von Radford!" The men surrounding Drache said the name at about the same time, bowing deferentially as they did so. The man called von Radford came nearer, and for the first time, Drache saw that a delicate-looking creature was beside him, holding his hand, traipsing curiously alongside the man. A little girl with short, dark brown hair and large inquisitive eyes.

The man smiled maliciously. "See Greta? I told you it's a good surprise."

The little girl did not seem to notice the malevolent manner in which the old man looked at her. She smiled back. "Is it a…_real_ dragon?"

"As real as they come," said von Radford.

"May I touch it?" Greta asked, glancing at Drache with undue reverence.

"Er…" The old man's eyes snapped to Drache, his expression doubtful. "Not now, little one. Let my men secure it first, okay? And then you can play with it."

"Okay," answered the girl breathlessly, eyes shining with excitement. Then her brow puckered. "But Yuuri said that I wasn't allowed to play outside at night. Especially now."

"Because he didn't want you to get hurt," said the man smoothly, "But you are with me, so there is nothing to worry about." The girl still looked hesitant, so von Radford continued, "And besides, Lord Wolfram will be joining us later. Didn't you say that you wanted to see him?"

Greta looked hurt. "I…I did but he…he didn't want to see me…"

"Rubbish, darling," said von Radford soothingly, tousling the girl's hair for good measure, "He's your father too. He'll be glad to see you here."

"But—"

"He'll be very happy to see you," said the man with such conviction, "Believe me, little one."

Greta still looked doubtful. "Will he really come? Everybody said that he's not allowed to go anywhere anymore."

Von Radford's eyes danced with malice, and he regarded the little girl with a predatory grin. "Oh he will. Trust me, he will."

The girl did not seem to notice this. She smiled, slightly reassured, then she turned her attention back to Drache. Drache stared back with as much curiosity. Who was this creature? Why was it looking at him with such wonder…with such fearlessness?

Drache inclined his head slightly, sniffing. The men around him instantly went on alert, drawing their weapons in one fluid motion.

"Wait," cautioned von Radford, watching intently.

The little girl raised one hand to touch Drache's nose. Drache sniffed once again. He could vaguely sense something on this girl – his Rider's scent. He cocked his head curiously, allowing the girl to touch him. This creature had been near his Rider recently. Who was she? Was she important?

The girl squealed in delight when she touched his scales. Drache interpreted the sound as something friendly, so he let her be.

"That's incredible, Greta," said von Radford, his face a mask of feigned geniality, "What a talented girl you are." The man came nearer, and Drache recoiled. He instinctively knew that this man could not be trusted. As the man reached out a hand to touch him too, Drache growled, a stream of fire bursting from his mouth, scorching the old man's hair.

"He's cute," giggled the girl happily, "Can I ride it?"

The man shook his head, eyes furious. "Not right now, darling," he said coldly, "It's obviously not ready. Maybe later." With a hard look at Drache, von Radford steered the girl away, signaling to his men as he turned around.

Drache did not immediately understand the signal, but after a moment, something razor-sharp penetrated his neck. He snarled, realizing that it was an arrow. A few feet away, a man was just putting down a crossbow. Drache tried to rise, but then the strength seemed to have been sapped away entirely from his body. He floundered for a few more minutes, but unable to do anything, he sank down to the ground with a thud.

A second later, everything turned black.

* * *

"_I have to go."_

Wolfram sighed, still rehearsing the words inside his head as he was escorted out of the dungeons to another part of the castle. His message must have reached Yuuri, for an hour after his conversation with Yozak, a group of guards returned to take him out of his place of confinement.

In hindsight, Wolfram thought that he should have found it odd that Yozak himself did not return to accompany him. He should have thought it strange that he was asked to change into a nondescript pair of shirt and breeches, and a brown, hooded cloak before they set out of the dungeons. But Wolfram's mind was still too occupied with the talk that he was about to have with Yuuri, that these things completely slipped out of his notice.

"_I have to leave."_

Wolfram had been going over the words inside his head, and still, he couldn't find a way to make them sound less horrible. He had always thought of himself as a man of honor, and in the midst of all the deceptions and corruption which were rampant in the royal court, he had managed to remain obstinately honest. Despite his arrogant behavior and penchant for throwing fireballs at the most inappropriate times, Wolfram von Bielefeld was at least known as a man who kept his word.

Right now however, he was about to renege on a deal. He was about to break a promise, and his mind had never stopped churning and whirring, just thinking of ways to tell Yuuri that he would have to leave him. Again.

Wolfram had never been good at saying goodbyes, which was partly the reason why he had avoided getting too attached to anybody in the first place. If he didn't care so much about somebody, the pain of separation wouldn't be as severe. He had learned his lesson a year ago, when he thought that Yuuri had to leave Shin Makoku for good. He had felt so broken that he even cried in public.

But of course, things were different now. He loved Yuuri, and Yuuri had confessed that he also felt the same way for him. Wolfram was beginning to wonder whether the progress of their relationship had been a good thing given everything that took place.

Of course it was good, Wolfram corrected himself quickly. The few hours that he had spent with his fiancé had been the happiest he'd ever been in his life. It was truly a pity that it will have to end so abruptly.

This was very different from the time that he had said goodbye, when he first left with Damien to comply with the first task that Saiga had given him. Yuuri had been unconscious that time, and in retrospect, he thought that it was probably better that way. At least he didn't see the pain in Yuuri's eyes.

It would not be the same this time. This time, he would be staring into Yuuri's face. This time, Wolfram would be watching his fiancé's expression when he tells him that he would have to go away again.

Permanently, should things turn out as they should.

The guards stopped and Wolfram nearly stumbled in surprise. They had led him to the courtyard. Outside. Mystified, Wolfram looked around, and it was then that he suddenly realized that something was not right.

The guards had not led him to Yuuri. They had led him straight to an entirely different person. A person who was currently regarding him with intense dislike.

"Lord Wolfram," said the man, "I haven't seen you in a very long while."

"Lord von Radford," replied Wolfram in acknowledgment, concealing his confusion, "How may I be of service?"

"There is no need to be so formal," said von Radford, "Your uncle and I are friends after all."

Wolfram gazed back stoically. "Indeed? I had the impression that you hated each other. If I remember correctly, you once threatened to have Ojiue burned to death and dismembered."

"Be that as it may," said von Radford, throwing all efforts for cordiality aside, "I wonder whom Waltorana hates more now? An old political rival? Or his precious nephew who sold his own House because of a mere infatuation with the enemy?" The man watched his reaction with relish, then he went on, "I did my own research, Lord Wolfram."

For a moment, Wolfram felt the world stop. The man knew, he thought with horror. But he couldn't possibly know everything, right? Cautiously, he said, "I don't understand what you are talking about."

Von Radford gave him a patronizing smile. "You need not hide the truth any longer. After all, you are hardly the first person in the entire kingdom who fell in love with the enemy…"

'_What else do you know?' _Wolfram thought, studying the man's face. Aloud he said, "My personal life is hardly any of your concern."

"It is when it becomes a matter of the kingdom's safety. Falling for someone is one thing, but becoming disloyal to your country because of that is entirely despicable."

'_He doesn't know anything,' _Wolfram decided, and he felt himself calming down. The man obviously saw what he only wanted to see. He was blind to the more important details – such as the fact that Wolfram shared a previous life with the "enemy."

"Is this what this is about?" Wolfram asked, "You brought me out here to lecture me?"

"Of course not," said von Radford superciliously, "I just sympathize all too well with your predicament. Did you know that when we met with the Maou a few hours ago, he said that he intends to keep you out of this?"

"He did?"

"It was all very…moving…but of course, I know that you are not one who will sit back and watch while the rest of us goes to battle."

Wolfram frowned. "Battle? Are you saying that Yuuri will retaliate?"

"Of course he won't," said von Radford dismissively, "But we will."

"We?"

"Come," von Radford said, gesturing with his hand towards a waiting carriage, "Ride with me."

Wolfram would have said no, but the guards on all side of him nudged him forward until he was inside the vehicle. Von Radford sat opposite him and continued talking as the carriage trudged towards the gate. "It took a lot of campaigning on my part, but eventually I got Rochefort on my side. We'll set out tonight."

"Set out where?" Wolfram asked cautiously.

"To counterattack of course," replied von Radford as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. "Our numbers are greater than the enemy's. We know where they are camped tonight. We have been monitoring their movements. But" – he gave Wolfram a significant glance – "it will give us a considerable advantage if we have somebody who knew the enemy."

Wolfram scowled. "If you're thinking of using me to get to Ryuu, save your breath. I won't give in to blackmail—"

Von Radford cut him off, "The thing about blackmail is that you need some sort of leverage against the person you are blackmailing." He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to see what sort of _leverage_ I have obtained against you?"

Wolfram could imagine several different things and persons that could be used against him, but he couldn't decide which among them would be the most vulnerable. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself," came the puzzling response.

They did not talk for a few minutes, and then the carriage stopped. Stepping out of the vehicle, Wolfram came to an abrupt halt. Von Radford had brought him to a small clearing near the city gates, just before the entrance to the forest. He blinked twice just to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

It was Drache. The dragon roared enthusiastically when it met his eyes, causing the soldiers guarding it to raise their weapons defensively.

"It was quite a handful, but we eventually managed," said von Radford conversationally, "A little prick here and there with a sleeping draught could do so many wonders."

Wolfram had momentarily lost the ability to talk or even feel anything. Then anger came, hot and bubbling. "What have you done, you bastard—?"

"How interesting," von Radford commented, "You realized that you were seen with a dragon back at Bielefeld Castle that day that you miraculously reappeared? We were not entirely sure if this was the same one, but well…could I take your indignant expression as a confirmation?"

Wolfram seethed, wanting nothing else in the world but to fling a fireball at the man's face. He hardly cared about the soldiers. He knew that Drache could probably decimate half of them with a single blow. And then Wolfram felt extremely guilty, realizing that the reason that Drache was captured was probably because he had ordered him not to harm anybody.

He flared up, ready to order Drache to take out all the soldiers and escape. He needed to go to Ryuu anyway; he might as well take advantage of the situation. But before he could move a muscle, von Radford said, "I have somebody else whom you needed to see."

"What?" Wolfram asked, distracted. The man's tone did not bode well for him. True enough, when Wolfram followed the man's line of vision, he saw another disturbing sight – Greta seated underneath a tree, fast asleep.

"Greta…"

"She has been waiting for you," said von Radford.

Wolfram gritted his teeth. "What…what is she doing here?"

"To ensure that you would follow everything I say."

Wolfram quietly assessed the situation. He was surrounded on all sides by the Radford army. Drache could perhaps escape, but not without sustaining some substantial damage. But even then, they could probably escape together. However, Greta's presence changes things…

He couldn't possibly leave her. And even taking her along constituted a huge risk. Wolfram shook his head.

Von Radford smirked at his reaction, satisfied. "I thought you'd soon see reason. Very well then, shall we go?"

"You plan on attacking _now_?" Wolfram asked apprehensively.

"Nothing like the present," answered the man with a sneer, "Aren't you going to ask me what I want you to do?" Wolfram pursed his lips. Von Radford continued, "I'll give you back this dragon, provided that you use it against the enemy. Otherwise, your precious daughter dies."

"Use it against the enemy?" Wolfram echoed, "Can you be more specific?"

Von Radford's sneer widened. "I want you to kill the leader. Lord Maximilian Schwarz."

'_Kill Ryuu again, huh?' _Wolfram thought, unable to stop himself from scoffing. How many more people would order him to do that? He answered, unable to contain his morbid amusement at the fact that he had just been asked something that he was about to do anyway, "Fine."

To his satisfaction, von Radford's gloating expression changed into a confused one. "Fine? Just fine?"

"Fine," Wolfram repeated sarcastically, "It's usually an indication of agreement in normal conversations, my lord."

Von Radford stopped to consider him. "Your daughter dies should you fail."

"I won't." Wolfram returned the man's scrutiny with a resolute glare. Von Radford looked bewildered at how easy he had acquiesced, but Wolfram had no intention of explaining. Instead, he smirked in return. Perhaps he could find a way to use von Radford's ignorance to his own benefit. He would have to find an alternative way to say goodbye to Yuuri. "Believe me, my lord, I won't."

Mentally he added, _'Because I couldn't. I couldn't fail. Not this time.'_

* * *

"We have a problem."

Normally, that statement would have sent Yuuri's heart thumping with panic, but having heard the same thing over and over again for the past hours, he had somehow come to regard it as merely normal. As normal as if somebody had just said hello to him.

So when Yozak burst into his office with that announcement, Yuuri did not even look up from the documents that he had been reading and signing. He simply waved his hand to indicate that he was listening. But what the spy uttered effectively distracted him from the documents and directed his focus to the former.

Yozak said, "The Rochefort and Radford armies are gone."

"Gone?" Yuuri repeated, "What do you mean gone?"

"They're gone," said Yozak, "They marched out of the capital barely an hour ago."

"You must be mistaken," said Gwendal, frowning, "von Radford and von Rochefort both volunteered to reinforce the castle gates. They must be somewhere…"

"They're not," insisted Yozak, "And it's lucky that I was tracking Wolfram's visitor or else I wouldn't have noticed that they were gone—"

"What visitor?" Yuuri asked, "Wolfram had a visitor?"

Yozak eyed him grimly. "Saiga. She came and talked to Wolfram for a few minutes. The guards heard some yelling and so they called me. But I wasn't able to hear anything apart from a third task or something like that."

Yuuri cursed under his breath. "They're still going on about that? Damn her." He stood up, fully intending to go to the dungeons and confront Wolfram. He knew he shouldn't have left the boy alone. "I'm going to talk to Wolf."

Yozak blocked his path. "That's the other problem Kiddo. Wolfram's gone too."

It took a moment for the statement to sink in. Then Yuuri and Gwendal cried at the same time, "Gone?"

"What do you mean gone?" asked Gwendal, brows furrowed, "You were supposed to be monitoring him Yozak."

The spy cringed. "I know. It's just that when I saw Saiga, I thought that I could follow her, and at the most, capture her—"

"Did you?" asked Yuuri, "Were you able to get Saiga-san?"

Yozak shifted in embarrassment. "I lost her. She just disappeared. I couldn't follow her tracks." He looked at Yuuri guiltily. "Incidentally, after talking to her, Wolfram said that he needed to talk to you. Sorry Kiddo. I guess I should have gone to you first rather than follow her."

Yuuri waved him off. What was done was done. There wasn't any sense in arguing about that now. "You think they are related? Wolfram's disappearance and the armies marching out without my knowledge?"

"That's another problem," replied Yozak, "I just found out that the guard who was assigned at the dungeons this morning came from the Radford territories. The last person who saw Wolfram said that he was with Radford's soldiers."

"And the guard was one of Radford's men?" surmised Gwendal.

"I guess so."

"And they took Wolfram?" asked Yuuri, "Why?"

"You saw what von Radford was like during the meeting," Gwendal said distastefully, "He didn't like it that you defended Wolfram."

"Yozak, do you know where the armies are headed?" asked Yuuri.

"I can only guess but…it would appear as if they are headed towards the Shimaron camp."

"They're attacking?" Yuuri guessed, aghast, "No, no, no! How could they do that?"

"What do you intend to do, Heika?" asked Gwendal, turning to him with a calculating expression. "At this rate, a confrontation would be inevitable."

Yuuri paused, hating himself for what he was about to say. He had fought long and hard to avoid these types of scenarios, and he absolutely dreaded the day that he would have to give an order to fight back. But as Gwendal said, it was inevitable. They needed to fight.

Yuuri clenched his hands into a ball. "Prepare everyone. We're going after them."

Gwendal nodded, and from the satisfied look on his face, Yuuri guessed that he must have done something to earn the general's approval at last. With a determined glance at Yozak, Yuuri asked, "Can you lead the way?"

The spy nodded in turn. Together they exited the office in great haste, all wearing similar looks of grim anticipation. And everyone who saw them that night knew what their expressions meant.

The Maou is going to war.

* * *

Helping treat people had not turned out to be the tedious chore that Saralegui initially expected. If anything else, helping lessen somebody's pain had turned out to be oddly…gratifying.

Saralegui paused, careful that none of his thoughts should manifest on his face, but his companion somehow sensed them anyway. Damien grinned at him from the foot of the bed, where he had just finished bandaging another wound.

"I'm relieved that you're having fun," said the boy, "I thought that you would walk out of here after the first two patients."

Saralegui had given up deciphering how his companion could possibly know what his real thoughts were. It was slightly unnerving, given that there were only two people in the world who had had a glimpse of the real him. One was Belias; the other was Yuuri. Adding another person to the tally could only indicate that he was losing his touch.

He grinned back. "It was well worth it, given the wealth of information that could be extracted from your 'patients' when under hypnosis."

One of the Ryuzoku snarled at this, while the others shot dark looks at Saralegui. Damien waved them off. "He didn't mean it like that," he said in a pacifying tone. To Saralegui, he said, "Stop provoking them."

Saralegui merely rolled his eyes at his companion and stepped away from the bed. He looked around him, taking in the faces of the Ryuzoku. The man called Emil, the one that Damien had been so worried about at first, was still unconscious. He was awake an hour ago, when Damien had brought Saralegui in, and Saralegui had hypnotized him to distract him from the pain. Damien successfully patched him up but the man had quickly sunk into an unconscious state, drifting in and out of awareness for the past minutes, never staying awake long enough to answer any of their questions.

As Saralegui watched, he saw the man twitch slightly. He called out, striding towards the bed as he did so, "Oi Ryuzoku, patient one is awake."

Damien was quick to follow him. Swiftly checking Emil's wounds to ascertain that everything was in order, he stood beside Saralegui, waiting.

Emil opened his eyes. His bleary gaze went around the room before finally resting on Damien's face. "Da…mien…sa…ma…"

"Emil."

"…care…ful…the…Mas…ter…is…coming…"

Damien nodded. "Yes, we know. Ryuu's armies are camped just outside the capital…"

Emil wheezed, then spoke once again, his speech broken by occasional gulps for air. "…so…sorry…we…didn't…want to…obey…but we…had to…"

"Yes, I know." Damien regarded the man closely. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't of any help to you or the others."

Emil's eyes suddenly welled with tears. "…help…the…others…please…"

"I will. I promise."

That simple statement seemed to reassure the man, and he let out a deep breath, finally relaxing. Then he tensed once again, seeking Damien's eyes with renewed anxiety. "…the Master…is after…him…I shouldn't have…allowed…him to…leave…" He coughed, then struggled to continue, "…the Master…sent…Weis…ser…sama…to take…him…back…"

Saralegui perked up, interested. "Did he just say Weisser? He meant Lady Saiga?"

Damien looked alarmed. "Ryuu sent Weisser here to get who?"

"…Lord…von…Bie…"

Damien did not wait for Emil to finish. "Wolfram!" he cried in distress, "Weisser will be here to take Wolfram away again!"

"If he hasn't done so already," Saralegui pointed out, "We need to warn Yuuri."

"Let's go," agreed Damien.

* * *

As it turned out, the Maou did not need their warnings. Right after exiting the infirmary, Damien quickly saw that something big was happening. The healers were all at a buzz, and after intercepting one and asking what was going on, he found out that the Maou's soldiers had been assembled at the courtyard.

Damien exchanged a confused glance with Saralegui. As fast as they could, they made their way down to the courtyard, navigating through the myriad of soldiers and horses who were all moving towards the gate in a synchronized manner.

They found the Maou at the heart of everything, clad in a black armor, the demon sword Morgif secured against his side. He was issuing instructions to Lady Cheri, who still looked quite stylish even if she was clad in a military outfit.

Finally, the Maou took notice of them hovering in the background. He said in acknowledgment, "Damien-san. Sara."

"Heika," Damien said, not wasting any more time, "Ryuu sent Weisser here—"

"I know," said the Maou, "Saiga-san was here. We just missed her—"

"What about Wolfram?"

"Wolfram is gone," answered the Maou, mounting his horse, "I'm going after him."

"Gone?" Damien echoed, "What do you—?"

"I don't have time to explain," came the impatient response, "Stay here. We have to go—"

Damien was about to protest, but Saralegui beat him to it. "We're going with you."

"Sara—"

"We're coming. You are about to attack _my _people."

"We're not. I'm _trying _to avoid that—"

"I don't think that you can, Yuuri," said Saralegui quietly, "Not this time."

The Maou's eyes flashed with pain. Then he pointed out, "You're not equipped. You'll only get hurt—"

Saralegui waved imperiously to one soldier. "Weapons, please. And horses too."

The soldier glanced uncertainly at the Maou, who said through gritted teeth, "Fine. But stay out of my way. Am I making myself clear?"

Without waiting for a response, the Maou trotted away. The soldiers moved quickly to comply with their king's wishes, presenting Saralegui and Damien with a set of weapons to choose from, as well as two horses at their disposal.

Saralegui mounted one. Damien, on the other hand, hesitated. The Shou Shimaron king glanced at him impatiently. "What are you waiting for?"

"I…er…don't know how to…" He gestured helplessly, starting to turn red with embarrassment at the fact that he had never learned – much less bother – to ride a horse before.

Saralegui seemed to guess his dilemma. Trotting towards him, he held out his hand. "Ride with me."

"What…?"

"Unless you want to be left behind?"

"No. Of course not." With a pull and a helpful boost from one of the passing soldiers, Damien ended up atop the horse, behind the Shou Shimaron king. There was an awkward moment, in which he was at a loss as to where exactly to put his hands. Saralegui doesn't seem to take too keenly to being touched or manhandled. Even with their situation, Damien felt as if touching the other boy would result to his arms being severed off.

"Hold on," Saralegui said with half a glance towards him. Damien thought for a second that the king was smiling in amusement, but then the latter turned away quickly before he could further examine his face. Flicking the reins, they sped off alongside the Mazoku soldiers, and after a moment's struggle to stay atop the horse, Damien threw all his reservations aside and held onto Saralegui's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Damien mumbled, feeling the need to apologize, "I will make this up to you—"

"What's your excuse?" asked Saralegui, raising his voice against the sound of the wind, "Weren't you ever taught by your tutors back at Dai Shimaron?"

"I hated horses," Damien muttered, "I always managed to find an excuse not to go to my lessons."

"And you never learned?"

Damien shook his head, then realized that Saralegui could not see his action. "No. Wolfram volunteered to teach me, but with all the things that happened, we…just never got there."

Saralegui did not respond, and for a few minutes, he did not even talk so that Damien began to wonder whether the boy had even heard him at all. But then the latter turned slightly and smiled. "It seems as if you never got anywhere with him."

Damien felt too depressed to even be offended. He did not answer, just directing his attention to the Mazoku soldiers around them. They all looked quite serious, their eyes trained to the person who was leading them out to battle.

The Maou rode a few meters away from them, his black hair standing out from the crowd. How could Wolfram see anybody else when he had _him_? Damien sighed. It was no use comparing himself with the Maou. Besides, he had already decided, hadn't he? After that speech he had made in front of Saralegui back in the Maou's kitchen at the other world, he couldn't go back on his word.

Wolfram had long chosen the Maou. It was time to stop chasing after someone who had already chosen somebody else.

But why the hell was he here again, pursuing Wolfram's shadow? Damien sighed once more, and for the remainder of their short, tense journey, he was left to wallow on the difficulties of saying goodbye and letting go, and of the lengths that a person will go through for the sake of love.

* * *

From atop a cliff, von Radford surveyed the sleeping camp before him – the combined Ryuzoku and Shimaron armies. The enemy camp. He smiled in satisfaction. The fools still do not know that they were there, stalking them in the shadows, ready to spring forth and annihilate every last one of them.

'_This is going to be easy,' _von Radford thought, _'And fun.' _Nothing like a couple of filthy humans and dragon people to dispose of. He could probably allow his soldiers to have their fun, and then perhaps he could take care of some himself, just to ease the tension. And at the end of it all, he would have to find a way to dispose of Lord Wolfram and his irritating daughter, and then maybe tell the Maou that they were both killed by the Shimaron army. That should guarantee a swift and more determined action against their enemies.

Surreptitiously, von Radford cast his eyes towards Wolfram and Greta. The two were seated on a corner, just beside the captured dragon. From the looks of it, Wolfram seemed to be murmuring some form of reassurance in his daughter's ears, all the while gently stroking the latter's hair. At the receiving end of that gesture, Greta seemed to have forgotten all her insecurities. At least she was chattering happily about dragons to her father, while the latter listened silently.

The look on Wolfram's face was one of unwavering vigilance. His left arm was secured tightly around his daughter's shoulder, his right hand busily fingering a faded green pendant around his neck. His eyes flicked every so often at the faces of the soldiers who surrounded them in a semi-circle. Once or twice, the boy would incline his head to the dragon, and the beast would grunt in a sort of approving way, as if it was agreeing to something. Von Radford had to laugh at himself at this. For a crazy moment there, he had imagined that Wolfram was actually mentally communicating with the dragon. Which was entirely impossible. He chuckled to himself.

Wolfram must have heard the sound for his eyes suddenly bore into his. The boy was scowling, and von Radford was in no doubt why. Earlier, Wolfram had insisted that he be allowed to go out on his own and confront Lord Maximilian. He had said that he would take him down, and once he succeeds, he could convince the armies to stop their planned attack on Shin Makoku.

Von Radford snorted at the memory. The boy had some guts to present a completely moronic plan of action. Did he expect him to agree to something as stupid as _that_?

Von Radford returned his attention to the enemy camp, waiting for everything to burn. The first wave of soldiers should be making their move any second now. He waited in anticipation. A second passed and nothing happened. Von Radford frowned.

There! There was fire. He could faintly hear people shouting. Von Radford smirked, only to frown once again in concern. The location of the flames was well outside the expected area. There was a banner burning somewhere. A horrified moment later, he realized that it was _his _banner…

His men were burning.

Von Radford cursed loudly, about to order one of his soldiers to go and ascertain the situation. But as soon as he turned back, a single horse came galloping towards him, bearing a badly-wounded scout.

"What the hell happened?" von Radford demanded as soon as the scout was near shouting distance.

"They knew we were coming," gasped the scout, clutching a wound on his side, "We were ambushed before we could even step into their camp. Everyone is dead!"

"Dead!"

"Dead!"

Dead, dead, dead. The word was echoed all around him. Von Radford snarled, "What do you mean dead? They were outnumbered! It was supposed to be an easy win!"

"They were waiting for us, my lord," said the scout, "The humans met us head-on, while the dragons attacked from the rear. We were completely surrounded…!"

"How the hell did that happen?" roared von Radford, enraged, "Where's Rochefort? His men were supposed to back you up!"

"They never came, my lord," replied the scout bitterly.

"My lord!" He turned. Another horse was hurtling towards him, a soldier clothed in Rochefort's colors holding onto its back. "My lord! We need reinforcement! We were attacked—!"

Von Radford roared in outrage, turning to Wolfram. "You! This is all your fault! You informed them that we were coming—!"

Wolfram raised one eyebrow at him, his face an expressionless mask. "How could I have done that? I was your prisoner the entire time."

A part of him knew that it was a logical and fair argument, but von Radford was already consumed with fury at his men's demise and at his impending defeat. Striding quickly towards the boy, he raised his hand in a menacing gesture, about to strike the infuriating Mazoku across the face. But before he could so much as move, the dragon broke through its chains, snarling. At the same time, two large balls of flame materialized out of Wolfram's hands.

Von Radford hesitated. He had temporarily forgotten that this boy was a fire-wielder, and quite an accomplished one at that. He sneered in disgust, then remembering that he had an ace left against the boy, he signaled to one of his soldiers. The latter quickly snatched Greta, pressing a knife against her throat.

"NO!" Wolfram cried, ready to launch himself at the soldier.

"Wolfram!" Greta cried back, struggling.

Von Radford laughed, a frantic sound that echoed his inner turmoil. "Move and she dies," he warned, "This was your fault! You should have been arrested and executed! You should have died!"

"Let her go," said Wolfram in an ominous whisper, "She has nothing to do with this."

Von Radford ignored the boy's statement. "You traitor," he hissed, "You betrayed us when you left with Damien Schwarz. You betrayed us again when you defended Lord Maximilian. And now you turn against us once more! How dare you—!"

"I did no such thing!" Wolfram snarled back, "I have no idea how Ryuu knew that we were coming. I never wanted anybody else to die! I told you that you should have sent me first—!"

"So that you could warn them?" von Radford shot back, "Do you take me for a fool, Lord Wolfram? You—"

"You pathetic old man," said the boy with venom, "I was giving you an option to save your men—"

"Liar!" growled von Radford, lurching forward to grab the boy by the collar, "You couldn't possibly expect me to trust you! Now tell me! What did you tell them? When did you send a message to them?"

"I didn't—!"

"LIAR!" Losing his temper, von Radford shoved Wolfram back. The dragon snarled, struggling to break through the remainder of its chains.

"Drache, stop!" Wolfram snapped, regaining his balance.

To von Radford's amazement, the dragon obeyed, its eerie eyes fixed on his face with such loathing. Von Radford shivered, then realization hit home. Wolfram was controlling the dragon. The boy could actually command the dragon.

The fact only heightened his anger and his sense of self-preservation. The boy was stronger and more cunning than von Radford initially gave him credit for. Lord Wolfram mustn't live. Turning to his soldiers, von Radford ordered, "Kill them all."

Wolfram cried, "Wait! Don't do this—!"

"Wolfram isn't lying!" shouted Greta, trying her best to escape her captor's grasp, "It's the dragon! You shouldn't have brought him along."

Von Radford raised his hand to stop his men, eyebrows rising with slight curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Greta explained breathlessly, "I read it in a book. The Master of the Ryuzoku has a bond with the dragons. The Master would know where any dragon is at any given moment. Some even say that he could see through any dragon's eyes…"

Von Radford sneered at the girl, "It doesn't matter now. If you could have told us earlier…but…it's too late, little one." He raised his hand once again, this time giving the signal to kill.

"Wait!" Wolfram shouted angrily, "You can't do this! She's the Maou's daughter too! You couldn't touch her!"

Von Radford turned a deaf ear to the boy's argument. Pointing at Wolfram, he told his soldiers, "Kill them. And make sure that he suffers slowly."

His soldiers did not move. Everyone seemed rooted on the spot. Then one by one, they fell, revealing an arrow lodged in several fatal areas across their bodies. The one holding Greta fell back, a projectile protruding from his brain. The girl screamed in terror, and Wolfram promptly ran and scooped her up in his arms.

Von Radford turned around. "What the—?"

"I actually considered letting you live," said a voice, "But from what you just said and did, I changed my mind."

Von Radford stared dumbly, unable to move. He recognized the owner of that intimidating voice, but he had never seen him this close before. The rumors were right. With his eerie white eyes, Lord Maximilian – the man standing opposite him – was extremely terrifying.

"Ryuu…" Wolfram whispered.

"Frey," the man said softly, "Are you…hurt?"

"I'm fine. Ryuu—"

"Go. It's dangerous to stay here…"

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Ryuu…!"

"Please…"

Von Radford watched the exchange. Who was Frey? Was it some kind of a code? Von Radford felt both terrified and exultant at the same time. Here was proof that Wolfram was really a traitor…but, how could he tell anyone? Von Radford was not a fool. He knew that he was in grave danger.

He watched the enemy's face and despite himself, he gasped in fright.

Lord Maximilian's eyes were shining, his long hair floating about him in a tangled mess. He looked like a deranged beast – a monster out of the most horrible nightmare. The man's face twisted into a harsh smile. "Die."

And just like that, all hell was unleashed.

* * *

Wolfram covered Greta's eyes as soon as the blitz began. Shielding the girl with his body, he retreated a few steps, mentally summoning Drache to his side. The dragon stomped its way towards him in a fraction of a second. In the next instant, Wolfram threw himself atop Drache's back, ordering the latter to fly away.

"Wol…fram…?" Greta asked tentatively, hiccupping. She was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm here," Wolfram whispered reassuringly, "Look Greta, we're riding a dragon…"

Greta peeked from the confines of his arms, slightly curious. Then curiosity turned to wonder, and then wonder slowly evolved into glee. "We're…_flying_?"

"Yes, we are," Wolfram murmured, "Isn't this amazing?"

Greta smiled up at him, and then she caught sight of the scrimmage below them and her face turned ashen.

"Look at me," Wolfram said firmly, "Don't look down, okay?"

His daughter nodded, burying her face into his chest.

They landed onto an isolated crag by the mountainside – far and high enough to render them safe from the battle, but near and accessible enough for Wolfram to see what was going on.

He cringed at the sight. 'Battle' was too weak a work to describe what was happening below them. Even with their numbers, the soldiers did not stand a chance against Ryuu. They all fell one after the other, blood spurting out as limbs and various body parts were severed from the whole. Ryuu took their lives without even a single blink.

It was a massacre.

Beside him, Greta whimpered, and Wolfram realized too late that his daughter was watching too. Gently, he turned her head away. He dimly realized that he was shaking too. In all his years, he had never seen anything as brutal as this. The dragons who swooped down upon von Radford's soldiers looked tame in comparison to Ryuu.

Unconsciously, his free hand wrapped around the Memory Stone around his neck.

"Wolfram," Greta said, "Your necklace…"

Wolfram looked down. The stone was faintly glowing, indicating that some memories were leaking out again. Wolfram braced himself.

The images and sounds came, and Wolfram found that it was still a continuation of Frey's and Weisser's conversation back at the Crypt of Souls. Frey was…thinking of possible ways by which he could save Ryuu… Wolfram's eyes widened as the conversation came to a horrifying decision…

"_I don't care who it will be. If his demise would mean that I could save Ryuu, I swear…I swear I will kill him."_

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram forced himself back to the present. He tried to smile to reassure Greta, but the girl was not looking at him. She was pointing at somebody who had suddenly appeared beside them.

"You picked a good vantage point."

"Saiga," said Wolfram, then he corrected himself, opting to use the girl's real name, "Weisser."

"Look," Weisser said, eyes focused on the battle below, "Right now, Ryuu is not even aware of what he is doing. This is a mere preview of what he will become should you fail."

"But…" Wolfram began, unable to believe that he was going to say this, "There is a way to save him after all…"

"You remembered?" Weisser guessed, "I told you, it's not a choice that Ryuu would approve of."

"But if it will save him…"

"You think that you could go the other way?" Weisser asked shrewdly, "Back then, when we first talked about that possibility, he was just the 'other soul' to you…but right now, he has become something more, hasn't he?"

"I hate this," Wolfram muttered. Was everything just a big joke? He had found that there was a way to save Ryuu after all, but why did it have to involve killing _Yuuri_?

"You have an interesting choice upon you," said Weisser, eyes moving to observe something else, "And it seems as if the time to choose has come."

Wolfram followed Weisser's gaze, and what he saw turned his heart into ice. Greta saw it too, and she cried, "Yuuri!"

It _was_ Yuuri. Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad were around him. And behind them was an entire army of soldiers.

Wolfram paused, unable to decide. It was Weisser who made the choice for him. "Go. Leave the girl to me. I'll guard her with my life."

Wolfram nodded, gently prying Greta's arms from around his neck.

"Wolfram…!" his daughter objected, clinging to him.

"Don't worry," Wolfram said soothingly, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"But—!"

Wolfram kissed her on the forehead. To Weisser, he said in a low tone, "If I…If I succeed…make sure that she makes her way back home."

Weisser nodded. Blocking Greta's protesting voice out of his mind, Wolfram flew off with Drache, spiraling down to the battlefield, knowing that there could only be one thing at the end of his flight.

Death.

His and…

Wolfram clenched his teeth.

His death and whose exactly?

* * *

_A/N: Thank you very much to those who reviewed the previous chapter – AshleyTangerine, Aella Antiope, Darkspider, yuuram2fangirl, ARandomWeirdo, Violetkisses, Dream's Light, Pikeebo, SangLeGuira, Lilgurlanima, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, and silver woman. _

_I am truly sorry to have to end this chapter here. I meant to end this with an actual confrontation between Yuuri and Ryuu but I couldn't fit it in. But yes, I know I promised in the previous chapter, so the most that I can do to make it up to you is to provide a preview for the next chapter, where the actual confrontation will take place. (Still don't know when I could post again. My days are completely erratic.) _

_Thanks for reading!_

_

* * *

_

+KKM+

+KKM+

_**Preview: Chapter 32**_

_Yuuri caught the scent of burning human flesh as soon as they neared the enemy camp. He stopped to survey the scene, too appalled to string two words together while his soldiers waited in horrified silence._

_Gwendal and Conrad dismounted. Examining one partly-recognizable corpse, Gwendal announced, "These were von Rochefort's men."_

"_And von Rochefort himself too," added Conrad, peering disgustedly at another dead body._

_No one spoke. Yuuri felt like vomiting. He had never seen so many corpses before. It did not help that these dead bodies were people he had once known, people he had perhaps talked to, people he had passed by the halls of Blood Pledge Castle…_

_Yuuri swallowed, waiting for the nausea to abate. "What happened here? What about von Radford-san?"_

"_Heika…over there."_

_Gwendal was pointing at a spot several meters away. Yuuri followed the general's gaze with a tremendous feeling of foreboding. Atop a cliff, a multitude of people stood in a loose formation, watching them. Yuuri did not recognize their uniforms. He was confused for a second, but then he saw the dragons and everything clicked._

_The combined Shimaron and Ryuzoku army. The enemy army. Ryuu's army. _

_Yuuri's gaze shifted to the heart of the formation. Ryuu stood right in the center, but he was much too far for Yuuri to discern his emotions._

_Was the man happy to have killed so many? Was he contented now that he had defeated a large part of the Mazoku army? Did he revel in their deaths? Did he not feel the slightest bit of remorse for what he had just done?_

_There were no answers to his questions. There was only silence. A long, agonizing silence._

_And then Ryuu started laughing – a cruel, maniacal laughter that echoed in Yuuri's head, taunting their losses and their despair. Yuuri had always been ready to believe the best in people, but at that point, he couldn't – wouldn't – think of anything to justify Ryuu's actions._

_Something inside him snapped._

_He had long known that anger could draw the Maou's spirit from within him, but he also knew that sorrow was as potent as well. His heart seemed to burst at the emotion, a thousand different knives cutting through his being as memories of the thousand different people who lay dead at his feet flashed through his clouded eyes._

_It was raining. Yuuri looked up. What had been a clear, cloudless sky had instantly turned dark and stormy. Water continued to pour. The winds started to howl. There was a clap of thunder. _

_Despite the rain, Yuuri found that he could see clearly. Too clearly. When only a minute ago, Ryuu's face had been just a blur from where he was standing, Yuuri found that he could see the man's face as clear as day. A remorseless face splattered with blood. _

_Yuuri was moving, although he didn't have any recollection of dismounting from Ao, or of walking towards the center of the field, or of summoning a whirlwind of sleet and water and ice. All he knew was a burning desire to avenge…to hurt…to inflict as much pain in the enemy leader…the same pain that was crushing him now…_

_Ryuu was moving too, meeting him halfway. The expression on his face was one of anticipation and anger. It was clear that the man intended to kill him. _

_Nobody else moved from their spots. It was as if they all knew that this has to end this way, that the fight would be between their leaders, that it will be an encounter between rivals…a clash between kings. _

_And – although only a few might know it – a battle between two halves of the same whole._


	33. Chapter 32: Wolfram's Choice

**Chapter 32: Wolfram's Choice**

* * *

"_I want to see him."_

"_That's impossible."_

_Frey scowled. "You were able to come here without the Crypt noticing. That means you could take me out without anybody being the least bit aware of my disappearance."_

"_You're different," Weisser pointed out, "Everyone is guarding you."_

"_I don't care! Just…just find a way that I can talk to Ryuu without the Crypt knowing." He added as an afterthought. "Please!"_

_Weisser did not reply at once. After a minute, he asked, "Will it help you make up your mind?" Frey nodded. The other man continued, "Then I could perhaps do something…but it will only be for a very short while…"_

"_How short?"_

"_Thirty minutes at the least," replied Weisser, "An hour at the most."_

_Frey merely nodded once more. A chance to be with Ryuu again was a blessing…a rare chance…He'd take anything._

"_Okay," said Weisser, "Take my hand."_

_After a second's hesitation, Frey moved forward and obeyed. Nothing happened for a moment. Then everything turned bright._

_When Frey opened his eyes, he found that Weisser had somehow transported him from the Crypt right into a very familiar room. It was dark, and Frey took a second to allow his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. He stepped forward uncertainly. _

_It took another second for him to recognize the place – the granite posts, the marble tiles, the dark tapestries on the walls, the four-poster bed in the middle… He was back in Lombard Manor, inside what had been his room… _

_Frey looked around, bewildered. This couldn't be his room. Where…? Somebody stirred by the window, causing him to step back cautiously. _

"_You're back early, Weisser. I take it that Frey accepted everything?"_

_Frey froze in place. Squinting hard, he finally saw that Ryuu was standing by the window, his back towards him, arms clasped tightly on the ledge, eyes focused on something beyond. Without even turning around, Ryuu asked again, a hint of impatience tainting his voice, "Well? What happened? Did Frey agree?"_

_Frey did not know how to respond. Mutely, he ambled towards the man, his footsteps echoing in the silence, his heart pounding in his ears. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?_

_Ryuu's voice came again, slightly exasperated. "I can take whatever it is that Frey said, for as long as he agreed to destroy me. Did he?" _

_Frey stopped. When he answered, his voice came as a mere whisper. "I didn't."_

_It took forever for Ryuu to finally twist around and face him, and when he did, his expression was one of astonished disbelief._

"_Frey," the man said in acknowledgment, his features smoothing out into polite indifference._

"_Hello," Frey said in response, feeling a bit foolish for what he was about to say, "I wanted to…to see you."_

_A beat. Ryuu's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't understand. Did Weisser put you up to this?"_

_Frey shook his head, smiling faintly. "No…I forced him actually. I told him I wanted to see you. I wanted an opportunity to tell you how incredibly stupid you are." He shrugged. "And perhaps throw a punch at your face while I'm at it." _

_Ryuu was silent for a while. Then he said softly, "So…shall we get it over then? I don't have any intention of getting caught by the Crypt just because of your antics." _

_Frey's smile faded. Suddenly, he was angry – very, very much so – the rage oozing out of his pores in dangerously poisonous amounts. All of a sudden, he felt like hitting the other man repeatedly just to get that infuriatingly unconcerned look out of his face. _

"_Antics?" he repeated harshly, "How dare you—"_

"_Go back Frey," interrupted Ryuu, "We don't have anything to talk about."_

"_Nothing to talk about…? How dare you say that to me…?"_

"_Frey…"_

_Frey moved before he could change his mind, and in the next instant, his fist connected with the other man's jaw. He launched himself again at Ryuu, but the latter made no effort to defend himself. He took the blows with neither comment nor emotion, and this only made Frey angrier than ever._

"_How dare you," Frey growled, hands tightening on Ryuu's collar, pushing the man back against the ledge, "How dare you face me like this? How dare you say that like nothing happened? You were forced to kill me! You're forcing me now to destroy you!"_

"_It's for the best," Ryuu answered, calm in spite of Frey's outburst, "There's no other way—"_

"_No other way?" Frey demanded, "You didn't even try!"_

"_I had no choice."_

"_No choice?" Frey repeated, yelling now. "Perhaps _you_ didn't! But _I_ did! You shouldn't have decided for me! You shouldn't have made a choice about MY life! About MY soul! That should have been mine to make! You had no right to take that choice from me!" _

_Ryuu looked taken aback at his argument, and his face softened with pain and guilt. He said gently, "I'm sorry."_

_Frey deflated at the other man's reaction. His anger dissipating as instantly as it began, he released Ryuu and stepped away. There was a long pause where neither one of them spoke nor moved. Frey silently counted the seconds inside his head. Time is running out, he thought. Weisser said that he had an hour at the most and here he was, wasting precious seconds by standing wordlessly like some damned statue in front of the man he both hated and loved. Frey sighed and approached the other man._

_Ryuu watched him warily, as if he expected to be attacked again any time soon. "Frey, I'm truly sorry—"_

_Frey cut him short. "I love you."_

_Ryuu stopped, eyes widening with surprise, his expression vacillating between doubt and faltering hope. "What…did you just say…?"_

"_I love you," Frey repeated, eyeing the other man irately. "Well? A response would be nice."_

_Ryuu nearly smiled. "I…I don't know what to say. After everything I've done, hearing that from you somehow sounded so…bizarre…" _

"_You would have heard it earlier if you hadn't been so unbelievably stupid."_

"_Have I?" the other man wondered aloud._

"_Yes," answered Frey shakily, dimly aware of how extremely emotional he was being. "You're an idiot."_

_Ryuu laughed weakly, reaching out to him with one tentative hand. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Frey readily rushed into Ryuu's arms, much to the latter's bemusement. He pressed himself closer to the other man – his friend, his adversary, the person that he loved – and repeated, "Idiot." _

* * *

Yuuri caught the scent of burning human flesh as soon as they neared the enemy camp. He stopped to survey the scene, too appalled to string two words together while his soldiers waited in horrified silence.

Gwendal and Conrad dismounted. Examining one partly-recognizable corpse, Gwendal announced, "These were von Rochefort's men."

"And von Rochefort himself too," added Conrad, peering disgustedly at another dead body.

No one spoke. Yuuri felt like vomiting. He had never seen so many corpses before. It did not help that these dead bodies were people he had once known, people he had perhaps talked to, people he had passed by the halls of Blood Pledge Castle…

Yuuri swallowed, waiting for the nausea to abate. "What happened here? What about von Radford-san?"

"Heika…over there."

Gwendal was pointing at a spot several meters away. Yuuri followed the general's gaze with a tremendous feeling of foreboding. Atop a cliff, a multitude of people stood in a loose formation, watching them. Yuuri did not recognize their uniforms. He was confused for a second, but then he saw the dragons and everything clicked.

The combined Shimaron and Ryuzoku army. The enemy army. Ryuu's army.

Yuuri's gaze shifted to the heart of the formation. Ryuu stood right in the center, but he was much too far for Yuuri to discern his emotions.

Was the man happy to have killed so many? Was he contented now that he had defeated a large part of the Mazoku army? Did he revel in their deaths? Did he not feel the slightest bit of remorse for what he had just done?

There were no answers to his questions. There was only silence. A long, agonizing silence.

And then Ryuu started laughing – a cruel, maniacal laughter that echoed in Yuuri's head, taunting their losses and their despair. Yuuri had always been ready to believe the best in people, but at that point, he couldn't – _wouldn't_ – think of anything to justify Ryuu's actions.

Something inside him snapped.

He had long known that anger could draw the Maou's spirit from within him, but he also knew that sorrow could be potent as well. His heart seemed to burst at the emotion, a thousand different knives cutting through his being as memories of the thousand different people who lay dead at his feet flashed through his clouded eyes.

It was raining. Yuuri looked up. What had been a clear, cloudless sky had instantly turned dark and stormy. Water continued to pour. The winds started to howl. There was a clap of thunder.

Despite the rain, Yuuri found that he could see clearly. Too clearly. When only a minute ago, Ryuu's face had been just a blur from where he was standing, Yuuri found that he could see the man's face as clear as day. A remorseless face spattered with blood.

Yuuri was moving, although he didn't have any recollection of dismounting from Ao, or of walking towards the center of the field, or of summoning a whirlwind of sleet and water and ice. All he knew was a burning desire to avenge…to hurt…to inflict as much pain in the enemy leader…the same pain that was crushing him now…

Ryuu was moving too, meeting him halfway. The expression on his face was one of anticipation and anger. It was clear that the man intended to kill him.

Nobody else moved from their spots. It was as if they all knew that this has to end this way, that the fight would be between their leaders, that it will be an encounter between rivals…a clash between kings.

And – although only a few might know it – a battle between two halves of the same whole.

* * *

Far beyond the battle, from his seat in the Crypt of Souls, Gottfried surveyed the confrontation between the Maou and his split-soul with only the slightest trace of interest.

It hardly mattered to him what the outcome between the two would be; what mattered was the imminent decision and succeeding chain of events that would start from the one they had chosen for this particular task. The Soul Breaker.

The Breaker had not made a decision yet, but Gottfried was sure that he was close to making one already. He could feel it. At that, a minor hint of emotion crossed his bland features – relief. Finally. Finally, that troublesome creature would disappear completely. Corrupted souls have no place in the new world – the world that would soon arise from all the chaos, from all these senseless wars…

Gottfried closed his eyes wearily, blocking the vision of the Maou's struggles from his mind, instead shifting his focus to the Breaker. The Breaker was somewhere near the battlefield, still unsure about what to do. He shook his head in mild disappointment.

He was worried at first, when he found that Weisser had also stolen a Memory Stone during that break-in at the Crypt a few months ago. What use could Frey Lombard's memories possibly serve his former Soul Keeper? There were certain prerequisites for someone to relive a previous life's memories. Surely Weisser was not planning to force Wolfram von Bielefeld – the Breaker's current form – to remember them. It was impossible.

But Weisser succeeded against all expectations, and the Breaker had regained almost all of the past memories. But what was accomplished here exactly? Weisser had only muddled up the Breaker's mind, and even if the latter chooses to destroy either Ryuu or the Maou…it hardly mattered at all.

Gottfried leaned back in satisfaction. It mattered not whose soul will be destroyed, for as long as one will be gone by the end of the day. The Maou or Ryuu – both souls have served their intended purpose. The former was a mere prototype, and it had successfully shown that a pure and noble soul could endure well in any society. The latter was severely corroded anyway, and was unlikely to last any longer. To Gottfried, it mattered not whose soul will remain standing at the end of it all.

Weisser was a fool for thinking that his actions could avert that soul's destruction. It was too late for that, or – Gottfried added, thinking of Shinou's meddling – for any other sort of intervention for that matter. What should have been done all those years ago would finally be accomplished now.

Today.

Gottfried couldn't wait.

* * *

Ryuu acted first, flitting across the field in a single bound. Yuuri doubted whether any normal person would have seen that movement clearly. He seriously doubted whether he himself could have followed the man with his eyes if he did not have the heightened sense of sight that came as a consequence of the Maou's powers.

Yuuri acted too, stepping back just in time as Ryuu's sword came swishing by his neck with lethal speed. He paused for the space of a heartbeat before lunging at the enemy, clutching Morgif in his right hand and swinging forcefully in a calculated arc. He missed. Ryuu evaded the attack just as swiftly as Yuuri launched into another one.

Yuuri spun on his heels as Ryuu lurched forward. Hoisting Morgif to parry another offensive maneuver from the enemy, Yuuri raised his other hand and summoned his element.

Water roared out of his palms, parting halfway through the air before freezing into several razor-sharp splinters of ice. Ryuu easily evaded some while warding off the others with his sword. However, one passed right through his defenses and immediately bore deep into his calf. He cursed, inadvertently falling to one knee to favor his wounded leg.

Yuuri's blood sung with vindictive satisfaction. This was power. This was proof of _his _power. He was going to win. Despite himself, he grinned, drunk with this overwhelming feeling of potency, of control.

Of bloodlust.

A storm brewed around them, but Yuuri felt reassured rather than cowed at its intensity. The elements were with him. He was going to win.

He should have known that it was way too early to celebrate.

Ryuu raised his head right then, his entire body pulsing with a strange white light, eyes glowing ominously. As Yuuri watched, the man stood up and copied his earlier motions. Also raising his left hand, Ryuu released a burst of water, which twisted and parted before freezing into a thousand needles of ice.

Yuuri was much too taken aback to see his own attack being copied, refined, and used against him that he was not able to dodge at once. He cursed in pain as several ice needles pierced his skin.

This time, it was Ryuu who grinned at him from across the field.

"You really thought that it would be that easy to get rid of me?" the man asked, and although he did not speak loudly, Yuuri still heard each word with unsettling clarity. "Everything was your fault. I will make you pay."

"Pay for what?" Yuuri asked.

Ryuu did not answer. He strode slowly, deliberately towards him, eyes never leaving Yuuri's face. "I suffered because of you. I had to hurt because of you." Ryuu stopped, holding Yuuri's uncomprehending gaze. "You took away everything from me. You took away my life."

"What are you talking about?"

In response, Ryuu advanced, weapon drawn. Yuuri barely lifted his own sword to defend himself when something odd happened. Everything turned dark. Pitch-black. He couldn't see a thing.

Yuuri felt a short instant of panic. He breathed deeply, trying to relax and make sense of what just took place. He could still hear the raindrops pattering against his skin, although he couldn't see a single drop of water. He could still hear the neighs and snorts of the horses, as well as the soft murmurs of the soldiers watching somewhere in the background, although he couldn't see a single soul.

_Everything is still here,_ Yuuri surmised, _I just couldn't see them._

"Afraid of the dark, Shibuya Yuuri?"

Yuuri twisted around, sure that the voice originated from behind him. But swinging his sword at the space where the sound came from, he connected with nothing but air.

"Pure and noble Yuuri," Ryuu said mockingly, "How does it feel like to be consumed by the dark?"

_He's here somewhere,_ Yuuri thought, _I just couldn't see him. _

"How does it feel like to be in the shadows this time, Maou-Heika? How does it feel like to be in _my _place?"

The words resonated with frightening malice in Yuuri's ears, followed by a whizzing noise consistent with the sound an arrow makes as it zips through the air. The lone sound was followed quickly by several others, and even in his sightlessness, Yuuri could just imagine a hundred projectiles rocketing perilously towards his current location.

Yuuri darted to the right, but the sounds followed him. He was instantly reminded of missiles, and how they could be programmed to follow a single target until it is destroyed. Whatever weapon or technique his opponent had conjured was probably operating on the same logic.

Which would mean that he was in a very bad situation.

Yuuri feinted to the left. The unseen weapons followed his move, descending rapidly upon him. Yuuri changed track, going backward instead. He heard several consecutive stabbing sounds as the weapons hit the earth.

Yuuri squinted in the dark. He couldn't even see what he was running away from. Relying on his magnified sense of hearing, he waited for Ryuu to assault him again. There was another whizzing sound – much louder this time – probably indicating a larger attacking device. Yuuri quickly envisioned a spear.

He readied himself. A part of his mind was focused solely on evading the enemy's invisible attacks, but the other part was almost obsessed with figuring out why he couldn't see. With only half of his attention centered on his enemy, Yuuri faltered. Something large and sharp nicked his forearm, and although he was still blind to his surroundings, he knew by the magnitude of the pain that the damage was severe.

His breath caught in his throat, Yuuri clutched his arm, preparing to use his maryoku to heal himself. But before he could do so, another invisible spear scuffed his right leg. And then another went whizzing past his shoulder, another grazed his cheek, and then another—

Yuuri lost track of the number of times that he was hit.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. Ryuu could easily send one spear through his gut, but Yuuri somehow knew that the former was intentionally avoiding giving him a fatal wound. Like a cat playing with his prey, Ryuu was toying with him.

That infuriated him to no end. Yuuri snarled, calling forth his water dragons, manipulating one into a shield and using the other as an extended weapon. He did not gain any advantage however, as his surroundings remained as black as a void. How could he fight when he couldn't even see the enemy? Yuuri forced himself to settle down.

"What a very interesting ability you have here," he said pleasantly, "It's especially useful if you intend to prowl in the dark and stab your enemy in the back. Like a coward."

Silence. Yuuri could feel that he had irked the other man. True enough, when Ryuu answered, his voice was more strained than arrogant. "What…did you just call me?"

"Coward," Yuuri repeated, relishing the other man's strange aversion towards the word, "You are nothing but a coward and a murderer."

"Bastard," Ryuu shot back, "You'd take everything back once I kill you."

"Like you killed Frey?" Yuuri asked spitefully, hands moving over his wounds, taking the enemy's momentary distraction to heal himself.

Nothing happened for a moment. And then, out of the blue, Ryuu appeared before his eyes. Yuuri stumbled back in surprise.

"How dare you say his name," the man snarled, stepping towards him, "You don't even know him!" At that, Ryuu brought up his sword, sending it slashing across Yuuri's torso. "You don't even know what happened!" Another step, followed by a swift, downward slash. "You don't even know how much I—how much it—how hard it is—!" Another step, followed by a powerful thrust into Yuuri's abdomen. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Yuuri gasped at the searing pain. Shocked, he looked down at himself, particularly at the blade that protruded grotesquely from a spot near his stomach. He stared up at his enemy in complete disbelief.

Ryuu stepped away, pulling the sword out. Yuuri fell to his knees, the water dragons he'd summoned earlier dissolved in a shower of water, drenching him completely.

"You took everything," the man whispered quietly, desolately, "Frey was everything I had…"

Yuuri flared his maryoku, directing all its healing capacities into the wound in his abdomen. He breathed deeply. He had to buy himself some time. He had to keep the man talking. Meeting Ryuu's eyes, he accused, "You…murdered him…"

"I…I had no choice," Ryuu answered, "I never had a choice." Inexplicably, he added, "It was your fault."

"I…wasn't…even there…!" Yuuri protested.

"It doesn't matter," said the man, eyeing him with undisguised venom, "Are you ready to die, Maou-Heika?"

Yuuri stood up unsteadily. He had managed to close up the wound in his stomach, but the blow had shaken his confidence, making him aware that he wasn't as invulnerable as he had thought himself to be.

"I won't…die," he answered, "I _can't_ die."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" said Ryuu.

And then in the blink of an eye, Ryuu was gone. Yuuri held Morgif defensively in front of him. One…two…three seconds passed.

And then, Ryuu started attacking him again.

* * *

Wolfram hovered irresolutely above the battlefield, clutching his head as more images leaked out of the faded green stone around his neck. Between the past memories invading his head and the present events unfolding before his eyes, Wolfram felt that he was about to lose his mind.

As always, Drache seemed to sense what was going on inside his head. The dragon's flight was erratic, echoing Wolfram's own indecision about what his next step should be – about what his final task should be.

Weisser had left him to decide how everything will end. Which should be fairly easy considering that Wolfram had nearly all of Frey Lombard's memories – almost all the information that he needed to make a choice. But it did not help at all that the latest memories kept portraying Ryuu and Frey's reconciliation. It did not help at all that Frey's memories seemed to be contaminating his perception of things…his feelings…

Wolfram looked down, watching Yuuri and Ryuu, surveying the confrontation below with mixed emotions. Knowing what he did, it was disconcerting to watch the two of them try and kill each other. Wolfram flinched every time either of them was injured – which was nearly every freaking second.

He took a breath to compose himself. Yuuri and Ryuu had stopped moving. At the moment, they were just standing a foot apart from each other. From an outside point of view, it would appear as if the two were merely talking. But Wolfram knew better.

Something was happening.

True enough, Yuuri mysteriously fell to his knees. The boy was clutching his stomach in a manner that suggested that he was gravely wounded. Squinting through the sleet and rain, Wolfram could not see any trace of injury. But Yuuri…Yuuri looked severely hurt…

Wolfram turned his attention to Ryuu. The man had not moved from his spot for the last five minutes. He had not removed his eyes from Yuuri's face for the last five minutes… And Yuuri seemed to be staring back at Ryuu, but…the direction of the former's gaze was…odd…like he was looking at something but not really seeing it—

Wolfram gasped with realization, remembering a certain event from Frey's life – the time that the latter confronted Ryuu again. That pitch-black darkness…

Ryuu's illusions.

Ryuu was probably using them on Yuuri right now, and the latter seemed to have succumbed to them. Wolfram's first instinct was to rush to Yuuri's rescue, and sensing that, Drache shot forward like a javelin, braving through the gathering maelstrom in order to get below. Halfway through however, Wolfram wavered. Protecting Yuuri is one thing, but then what? Should he turn to Ryuu? Didn't he already decide to do that? Why the hell was he hesitating right now?

The choice was easy. It was supposed to be easy.

Yuuri or Ryuu?

Ryuu or Yuuri?

How was he supposed to kill either one of them?

Drache veered off again as Wolfram's choice changed. Wolfram quickly offered a mental apology. His indecisiveness was affecting the dragon too, and he immediately felt guiltier than ever. Drache would quickly lose all his stamina if they do not land somewhere in the next five minutes or so.

Wolfram patted the dragon's neck. "Come on. Let's go down for a while. There's no point in hovering around here…"

Drache roared and obeyed. It turned out to be a good decision on Wolfram's part because no sooner than they approached the ground, the winds gathered strength and morphed into a full-blown tornado.

People were shouting all around them, but Wolfram shut them off, focusing his attention on Yuuri and Ryuu. Through a gap, he saw that Yuuri had somehow regained the upper hand in the situation. At least he was standing up now, and he seemed to be controlling the water elements around them. Despite the circumstances, Wolfram had to admire the marked improvement in the boy's capabilities. A few months ago, Yuuri wouldn't have been able to do this – to hold his own in a duel against a powerful adversary. On second thought, he wouldn't have been able to lead an army out to battle in the first place. But the Maou had done that and more.

Yuuri had changed. He had become the king that Wolfram had always hoped and believed he would be. Shin Makoku needs him. Greta and the others need him.

Wolfram's gaze wandered off, his attention diverted towards Yuuri's opponent. It was clear that Ryuu was quickly losing control of himself. His actions were becoming less and less calculated, and more…feral… For a moment there, he looked like some wild animal who just wanted to devour his prey. Ryuu looked completely deranged.

Wolfram forced himself not to look away. Weisser had said that this brutish, cruel behavior was a mere preview of what Ryuu will become should his soul move on and be reborn. Ryuu – the man who had protected him, who had sacrificed so much for him – was now reduced to this wild, mindless creature. Ryuu – the man that he loved – had become a stranger…a monster.

From a logical perspective, Wolfram knew that the choice of whom to destroy was easy. All emotions aside, the choice of who should live and who should die was simple.

It should be simple.

Wolfram clenched his hands tightly, a mutinous feeling rising up from his core. There was nothing easy or simple about the situation. This was unfair. This was completely unjust. Nobody – not Yuuri, or Ryuu, or him – deserved to die like this…to vanish completely from the face of the earth.

_I can't let it end like this, _Wolfram thought, _It couldn't end like this._

Making a decision, Wolfram leapt down from Drache's back. The dragon raised its head in confusion. Wolfram smiled. "Stay here."

Drache stared at him, uncomprehending. Wolfram patted the creature's nose, feeling the need to explain. "Weisser said that I get to decide how everything will end. This is my chance. I mean," – he scowled in remembrance – "nobody ever asked _me_ what I wanted to do. So now that I get to make a choice…I want to do this my way."

Drache seemed to understand. At least the dragon stood back and regarded him somberly. Wolfram had to laugh at that. Impulsively, he leaned forward to place his arms around Drache's neck. "Thank you for everything."

Sensing his thoughts, the dragon made a mournful sound at the back of its throat.

"This is goodbye …" Wolfram said sadly. "…for now."

Then without a second glance, Wolfram took off, running towards the center of the field – towards the two people whose fates were inextricably tied to his impending decision, the two people who had played such a crucial part in his life – both past and present.

Wolfram ran, knowing that death lay at the end of his path. This time however, he did not shy away from it. He welcomed it with open arms, serene in the knowledge that he had made the best decision for himself and for Ryuu. He just hoped that Yuuri would understand…

Wolfram pressed onward, ready to act upon his decision.

* * *

The Breaker had made a decision.

Gottfried opened his eyes, his mind going over the choice that had been made. The Breaker's choice was interesting. The Breaker had chosen to destroy _him_. He smiled at the irony of the situation. The fact that the Breaker loved _him_ deeply had not made any difference at all. _He_ will still be destroyed.

His end is near.

* * *

It was still dark. Yuuri still couldn't see. But he could _hear_. He could hear everything. Which would mean that this darkness was only some sort of…illusion? The darkness wasn't real…

This wasn't real…

Concentrating, Yuuri poured his maryoku on the elements around him. The rain swirled with increasing velocity. Yuuri kept his maryoku flowing until his eyes actually caught something – a glimmer of the raindrops spinning frantically above his head.

There! There's more! Yuuri flared his maryoku once more, and to his relief and satisfaction, the darkness…waned. There was…light…

Yuuri blinked. The images of the blood-spattered field, the bodies of the dead soldiers littered by his feet, the turbulent sky above, as well as the two warring armies surrounding them, all came back with almost obtrusive clarity. He could see again.

Ryuu was standing opposite him, regarding him with cold fury. Sword drawn, the man lunged at him, aiming for his heart. But he never got near enough. Yuuri projected his maryoku outward, the raw power taking in the form of two water dragons, which twisted and turned into a shimmering protective screen that deflected all of Ryuu's attacks.

Ryuu snarled in frustration. He charged at Yuuri again and again, untiringly trying to break into his defense. Through the baying of the gathering winds, Yuuri thought he heard the man shouting something at him.

"—I will not be defeated by you! I will not let you win this time! I'm tired of seeing you win EVERY SINGLE TIME—!"

With one resolute hack, Ryuu broke through Yuuri's shield. Deftly swinging Morgif to defend himself, Yuuri warded off the man's succeeding attempts to kill him. He did not back down this time; rather, he pushed forward, meeting Ryuu head-on.

"—why do you always end up with EVERYTHING—?"

Yuuri stepped out of the way, alarmed at the change in his enemy. Ryuu was assaulting him with growing abandon, each strike coming at him with escalating force and diminishing predictability.

"—and I end up with NOTHING—?"

Between evading the man's attacks and ensuring that he does not step into any dead bodies, the questions took a moment to penetrate Yuuri's mind. He shouted back, "What in the world are you talking ABOUT?"

Ryuu paused to look at him. He did not answer Yuuri's question though; he only stared at Yuuri with hatred-filled eyes and declared, "I will kill you."

* * *

"Oi Captain, this isn't good."

From beside him, Conrad heard Yozak's whispered warning and he nodded his head in concurrence. Knuckles white from tightly clutching his horse's reins, Conrad watched from afar as Yuuri battled it out with the enemy leader.

Leaving Yuuri to fight alone went against his instincts, but Conrad understood that it was probably the best course of action at the moment. Should Yuuri succeed, then perhaps the others need not join the fray any more…

After all, too much blood had already been shed today. However…

Conrad looked around him. The soldiers were growing restless, and Conrad could empathize all too well with their feelings. Their dead comrades lay at their feet, and the persons responsible were standing at the opposite side. Conrad could just see their hands itching to draw their weapons and rush to the Maou's aid. He could just see the urgent need to retaliate within their livid eyes.

The men were angry, and it would take very little to set them off. Add to that, the enemy soldiers' jeering faces continued to fuel their need for combat.

"Captain," Yozak said in an undertone, "This is dangerous. If this goes on, I don't think we can hold the men off…"

"I know," Conrad murmured from the side of his mouth, "Just wait for it. Trust Yuuri."

Yuuri appeared to be losing, and this fact – along with the taunting cheers of the enemy army – was making the soldiers more and more agitated. But true to Conrad's belief, the Maou pulled through. Their king was fighting back on a level that surprised Conrad a little. Gone was the young, impetuous half-Mazoku that he had guarded over for the past three years. In his stead was a warrior – a demon king.

Conrad cheered quietly when Yuuri pushed the enemy back. The Maou's attacking pattern was not polished by any means, but he was holding his own very well against Ryuu. Yuuri also had better control of his maryoku, managing to use his water dragons for both defense and offense.

"Kiddo's doing great," commented Yozak, "Looks like he won't be needing us."

"I hope so," Conrad replied, "But stay on your guard, Yozak."

"Will do," answered the spy cheerfully. Then his expression changed. "What the—?"

"What?" Conrad asked sharply, returning his attention to the battle. He saw what the spy was looking at and he turned white.

A dragon.

A dragon had landed near Yuuri and Ryuu, and its rider was quickly approaching the two, obviously about to interfere. Conrad immediately perked up.

A Ryuzoku!

A Ryuzoku was rushing to assist Ryuu. Whoever it was must have been hovering above the battlefield for quite some time, somehow hiding his presence from them. The other soldiers saw him too, and they all roared with outrage. It was no longer a one-on-one fight. Someone was going to aid the enemy, thus placing Yuuri at a disadvantage.

And Yuuri…Yuuri was so focused on the fight that he seemed so oblivious to anything else. He couldn't possibly see the third person coming.

Conrad glanced sharply at his older brother. "Gwendal!"

Gwendal swore under his breath. "We can't—"

Whatever argument that the general had was quickly lost in the midst of the soldiers' furious cries for retribution. Conrad himself did not recall much of what happened next. He only knew that he was moving along with everybody else, the fear for his king's life sparking him into action.

Suddenly, Conrad was ready to cut down everyone who stood in the way – no matter who that may be – for as long as he could keep Yuuri safe.

Conrad rushed to his king, and the rest of the Mazoku army followed.

* * *

"This is preposterous."

Saralegui heard the muttered comment, and he chuckled darkly. "You find a battle to the death preposterous?"

He couldn't see Damien's face, but Saralegui could just imagine him scowling. "It is, for me. Right now, I'm not even sure who I would like to see win."

"Ah…" said Saralegui in understanding. "Your rival going against your wayward brother. Tough choice. I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Where Lord von Bielefeld is right now," replied Saralegui simply, "I wonder if he's watching this too."

Damien fell silent. Then he said, "I hope…I _truly _hope that he isn't here…" A sigh. "But knowing Wolf…I think that he's somewhere nearby."

Saralegui fell silent too, thinking what an interesting dilemma this situation had turned out to be. What a burden this must be – to watch two people you care about deeply fight each other to the death. If Lord von Bielefeld was indeed watching this…what would he do?

"What's going on?" Damien's voice cut through his thoughts. Along with this, the soldiers all around them started yelling at the top of their lungs, a hundred different profanities spouting out of their mouths.

Saralegui cantered forward to get a better view. As soon as he did so, he saw the source of the Mazoku soldiers' indignation – a lone dragon had landed near Yuuri and Ryuu. As he watched, the dragon rider dismounted, paused for a moment near his steed, and then went rushing towards Yuuri.

Saralegui gazed in confusion. The Mazoku soldiers around them were crying foul at this unknown person's imminent intrusion.

"A Ryuzoku?" Damien asked, leaning forward to get a better look, "What is he doing…?"

Saralegui rolled his eyes. What was perhaps too indistinguishable for Mazoku and human eyes to pick up was perfectly clear to his. Even through the whirlwind of rain and sleet, he plainly saw who the 'dragon rider' was.

"You were right," he told his companion.

Damien sounded confused. "What?"

"You were right the first time," Saralegui said, "Lord von Bielefeld _is_ nearby. That's him."

A gasp. "Are you _sure_? How could you tell? You could see him from here?"

Saralegui had no time to answer. All of a sudden, the soldiers around them were roaring with anger – a battle cry ringing ferociously through the air.

"What are they doing?" cried Damien, aghast, "Are they going to attack?"

Saralegui winced slightly as his distraught companion's hands dug deep into his shoulder blades. "They couldn't see him from here…They must think that he's an enemy…"

"Quick! We have to stop them!"

Saralegui shook his head as the soldiers rushed onward to the center of the field. "I think it's too late."

* * *

Damien followed the advancing Mazoku army with dismayed eyes. For a few heart wrenching seconds, his ears were filled with a cacophony of varying noises as a thousand horses galloped forth, as a thousand Mazoku soldiers drew their weapons, and as the opposite army rushed down to meet them.

What the hell was Wolfram doing there in the first place? He's not seriously planning on stopping the fight all by himself, is he? And if he is, how on earth does he intend to do that?

"We have to stop them!" Damien repeated urgently, "This is a misunderstanding! That's Wolfram! If we could just let Gwendal know—"

"I don't think Lord von Voltaire could stop his own soldiers," answered Saralegui, "Everyone is too high-strung to think clearly…"

"So we'll just watch them slaughter one another?" Damien argued heatedly.

Saralegui snapped, "Well if you have an idea, spill it out. Otherwise, keep your useless complaints to yourself."

"Hey—!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!"

Damien swallowed his next words, opting to focus on the clashing soldiers in front of them. The humans seemed to be rejoicing in the battle, the banners of Shimaron unfurled behind them. To Damien's slight relief, the Ryuzoku army seemed to be staying put. At least there were no signs that they were about to fly off to join the melee.

Damien blinked. He had been paying too much attention to the skirmish that he did not detect that a group of Shimaron soldiers had sneaked up behind them. He looked back with rising dread.

"Er…Shinzoku? Now would be a good time for one of your brilliant ideas."

"What?" Saralegui turned and saw the enemies too. He paused. "Oh."

"Well, any ideas?" Damien asked quietly.

"Stay still."

Damien spared an incredulous glance towards his companion. "That's it?" Saralegui nodded discreetly. "And how exactly will that help—?"

In response to his question, a small band of men – both in horses and dragons – came out of nowhere to their rescue. Those on land were led by a familiar somebody – Saralegui's bodyguard, Damien realized belatedly – while those on air were rallied by Emil.

Damien stared, dazed. "Emil…"

Face pale and weak, the Rider grinned at him from atop a dragon before crash-landing a few feet away. Ten or more Ryuzoku landed around him. Damien leapt down and sprinted towards Emil, just in time to catch him as he fell from the creature's back.

"Emil!"

The man smiled at him. "I am truly sorry for asking you to do this, but…please…help them…"

Damien nodded. "They're still fine. They're not attacking I guess."

Emil shook his head slowly. "Not for long. As long as the Master lives, they will be bound to his will…You have to change that." He paused, coughing violently. "Remember what we talked about back in the camp, Damien-sama?"

Damien did. To break free from Ryuu's control, the Ryuzoku should have a new Master. And excluding all other forms of succession, for a new Master to emerge, the current one must die.

Damien doubted whether he had any determination left in him to murder his own brother, but did he have any other choice? He shook his head to clear it. Then nodding towards the dragon, he asked Emil, "Mind if I borrow it…er…him?"

"Of course," came the immediate reply. Then perhaps sensing his uncertainty, Emil added, "You'll be fine. You _are_ one of us after all. A Ryuzoku."

Damien grinned. A few months ago, he would have readily punched the man in the face for saying something like that, but right now, he just felt…excited. Here was something that he could do to help. With a dragon, he would become more than deadweight to everyone around him.

Being a Ryuzoku wasn't so bad after all.

Damien mounted the dragon and paused, familiarizing himself with the feeling. Somewhere to his left, Saralegui was having a hurried discussion with his bodyguard.

"Are you really okay Belias?" Saralegui was asking, "And what on earth are you doing here with them? Weren't they supposed to be locked up?"

The Ryuzoku grumbled loudly at this comment. Damien waved a hand to pacify them.

"Lady Gisela," Belias said in response, "She vouched for us. Lady von Spitzberg helped us leave right under the noses of the other Mazoku nobles."

Saralegui nodded, seeming to accept the explanation. Turning to Damien, the Shou Shimaron king asked, "So Ryuzoku, what do you intend to do now?"

"Help out," Damien replied vaguely, not meeting the other boy's eyes, "You should go back to the castle."

"Why does everybody want me to stay out of this fight?" asked Saralegui, exasperated.

"Because you can't rush out into battle alone…"

"I am not alone."

Damien rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can't rush out into battle with only two people."

Belias stared at him grimly. "We are not alone."

Saralegui was smiling, prompting Damien to feel that he was missing something. And indeed he was. The Ryuzoku around him gasped in surprise as the unconscious enemy soldiers who were defeated a mere moment back unexpectedly stood up straight, turning around mechanically to face Saralegui. The latter's eyes were glowing.

Recovering from his surprise, Damien commented, "That is seriously disturbing."

Still smiling, Saralegui said, "Off you go then. Let's just hope that you'll have better luck learning to ride a dragon rather than a horse."

"This looks a lot safer to me," replied Damien, "So…I guess I'll see you later?"

Saralegui nodded. "Just try not to kill anyone from my side, Ryuzoku."

"As long as you try not to kill anyone from mine."

The Shou Shimaron king turned around without answering, his small force of hypnotized soldiers trailing involuntarily behind him. Damien watched him for a few seconds, hesitating. Then making up his mind, he blurted out, "Oi Shinzoku! Try not to die!"

Saralegui did not look back, but he raised his right hand to acknowledge the warning.

Damien smiled to himself. As he launched off into the horizon, he realized that becoming friends with a Shinzoku was not as bad as he had originally thought.

* * *

When the armies met at the center of the field, Yuuri was momentarily bewildered. Although he did not explicitly tell his friends that he wanted to fight alone, Yuuri at least expected Conrad and Gwendal to keep the others at bay unless they were needed.

Yuuri did not feel that he needed any sort of assistance right then. Surprising even himself, he believed he was doing quite well actually, so much so that this sudden onslaught of men and horses from both sides was a tad alarming, and yes, irritating.

Cursing under his breath, Yuuri dispersed the water elements he had summoned from before, not failing to notice that the winds and rain were harming both his men as well as Ryuu's. Yuuri swore once again when he realized that he had lost his enemy in the midst of all the incoming soldiers.

Twisting around, Yuuri searched his surroundings. There! A flash of something white. It must be him. Yuuri skillfully maneuvered his way through, but having obtained a clear view of the man he was looking for, he froze.

Ryuu was not alone.

* * *

Damien was exhilarated to find that controlling a dragon came more naturally to him than any other thing in his entire life. Soaring through the battlefield, it was easy enough to spot the Maou as the latter's black hair stood out so clearly amidst the throng of soldiers.

It was also easy enough to spot Ryuu, with his long white hair popping out of the swarm of people below. Damien still didn't know if he could indeed kill him in order to fulfill his promise to Emil and save the rest of the Ryuzoku. After all, regardless of everything the man had done, he was still Damien's brother. But something made Damien reconsider.

Far below, Wolfram darted out and pulled Ryuu aside. What the boy did next made Damien seethe with jealousy. Throwing all his doubts aside, he dove down, intent on breaking Ryuu and Wolfram apart.

* * *

Ryuu could not understand why there were so many people around him. Wasn't he fighting the Maou alone? What were these men doing here? Why…?

He was about to drift out of consciousness again, but somewhere beyond him, he heard a familiar voice. A voice calling out his name. A face slowly came into focus.

Frey.

"Ryuu, can you hear me?" the boy asked with urgency, "Are you still there?"

Ryuu tried to speak, but found that he couldn't. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy in front of him but he couldn't. His body was still not fully under his control. He was still dangerous.

That thought instantly put him on alert. Frey was nearby. He couldn't risk hurting him. He forced his lips to move, tried in vain to push the boy away. "…G-go…"

"No," came the firm response, "Please listen. I think I know how to save you."

"…No…just…go…"

"Ryuu, please—!"

"NO!"

Silence. Frey leaned towards him, putting both hands on either side of Ryuu's face. Then very softly, he kissed him. Breaking away after a moment, Frey murmured, "You have to do as I say. You have to keep yourself together."

"I…c-can't…"

"Please try," Frey begged, "Don't hurt anyone else. Please try this time."

Ryuu gritted his teeth and forced himself to obey.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't understand what was happening. He couldn't make sense of what he was seeing. This couldn't be possible. The person who was leaning so intimately against his enemy was NOT Wolfram. It couldn't be him.

Just as Yuuri had convinced himself that the blond boy who had just kissed Ryuu was not his fiancé, the said person turned around and met his shocked eyes.

"Wolfram…?"

Wolfram gazed back at him steadily and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Time to act.

Wolfram knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath. But before he could move, something large swooped down upon them. Looking up, he saw a dragon soaring overhead. He had to curse loudly when he saw who the Rider was.

Damien!

The dragon arced back towards them and went straight for Ryuu.

"No!" Wolfram shouted, but it was too late. Ryuu pushed him away. Staggering back, Wolfram could see that the latter was trying very hard not to allow that monstrous, bloodthirsty part of him to resurface.

"Damien! Stop!" Wolfram had no way of knowing if the boy heard him at all through the din created by the battling soldiers. Atop the dragon, Damien swooped down, seemingly bent on following through on his first attack.

Ryuu stood up unsteadily and looking at him, Wolfram knew that the man's self-control was about to crumble once more.

"Ryuu! Don't!" Wolfram called out, ready to join the man, but somebody was suddenly beside him, grasping his elbow tightly.

It was Yuuri. "Wolf! What are you doing here?"

"Yuuri, I'm sorry I have to—"

The grip around his elbow tightened considerably. "Have to do _what_ exactly?"

"Yuuri! Please!"

The Maou's response was drowned by a long, unearthly screech. Perched upon the dragon, Damien dove down for another attack. This time, however, Ryuu was waiting for him. With a mad gleam in his eyes, the latter boomed commandingly, "Stop!"

The dragon gave a shriek and swerved out of Ryuu's way. Wolfram could see Damien frantically attempting to hold onto the creature's back as it zigzagged unsteadily through the air. In the end, it hurtled to the ground and – together with Damien – crashed loudly to earth.

Wolfram watched, horrified. Everything was going wrong. Damien wasn't even supposed to be here. More disturbingly, Ryuu was gone again. One look at Ryuu's face and Wolfram knew that the man had fallen beyond his reach.

Ryuu was no longer in control of his senses. The man started to laugh, exulting in the bloodshed around him.

Wolfram bit his lip. Everything had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

"Lord Gottfried?"

Gottfried inclined his head slightly. A Keeper stood to his left, head bowed. "Yes?"

"The intruders are about to leave the Crypt. Should we…?"

Of course. Shinou and his two friends. Gottfried had almost forgotten that they were here. He waved the Keeper away. "I shall deal with them."

"Certainly sire. But what about the…er…traitor?"

Traitor. The one who let the intruders in. Gottfried said dismissively, "Dispose of him. Go."

The Keeper bobbed his head in assent and retreated out of sight.

Gottfried stayed on his spot for a few more moments, thinking about his next move, silently debating whether Shinou had indeed outlasted his value. In life, the man had been one of the most talented creatures that ever roamed the world, and in death, he had been unendingly useful. Shinou had certainly been one of Gottfried's most valuable tools.

But at this time, Shinou had become a burden. Gottfried regretted now more than ever that he had bestowed his protection over the latter's soul. But like everything else, it did not matter now. A decision had been made, and Shinou could not do anything to prevent it.

Gottfried briefly closed his eyes, returning his attention to the Breaker. The latter had started to move. He was running now, drawing nearer and nearer to where the Maou and his split-soul stood in a deadlock. Some irrelevant soul interfered but…

Ah…the Soul Breaker now stood between the Maou and the split-soul… The Breaker stopped, paused for a moment, a sword on his hand. He turned. And then—

Gottfried opened his eyes. It was over. The Breaker had done it.

He is dead.

* * *

Yuuri saw Damien fall and his animosity towards Ryuu rose up another notch. He wouldn't count Damien as a close friend by any means, but he had since come to appreciate the boy's sincerity when it came to defending people that he loved.

Right then, Yuuri somehow knew that Damien had seen what he himself had witnessed earlier, and that perhaps, may have pushed the boy to attack his own brother with such ferocity. And Ryuu…Ryuu had crushed Damien without even batting an eyelash.

What could Wolfram possibly see in this cold, merciless creature?

Yuuri didn't know the answer to that, and somehow, he was afraid of asking. Wolfram had stopped struggling against his grasp and was now reduced to staring inertly at Ryuu – his posture, one of defeat.

Yuuri loosened his grip. "Wolf?"

"Damn it," Wolfram said bitterly, "I didn't…I didn't want this to end this way…"

"End what? Wolfram?" The boy did not answer and Yuuri shook him by the shoulders, worried sick at the utterly broken expression on his face. "Wolf, what the hell is going on?"

"Get out of the way, Yuuri."

Yuuri scowled. "This is my fight, Wolfram. _You_ get out of the way."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Can't?" Yuuri repeated, finally getting the nerve to ask what had been on his mind for a while, "Wolf, what exactly do you see in him? He's insane!"

Wolfram glared at him and angrily slapped his hands away. "You don't even know him! You don't know anything!"

That eerily reminded Yuuri of Ryuu's own words:

"_You don't even know him! You don't even know what happened! You don't even know how much I—how much it—how hard it is—! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"_

"Wolf, what is really going on?"

Before Wolfram could respond, a voice shouted, "Heika, look out!"

Yuuri moved just in time as Ryuu advanced towards him. He dodged, reaching out to pull Wolfram out of the way, but the boy slipped through his grasp and planted himself firmly in the path of the approaching enemy. A fireball materializing out of his palm, Wolfram launched one at Ryuu's feet, causing the latter to veer off course.

"Wolf!" Yuuri quickly doubled back to support his fiancé, but to his surprise, Wolfram launched the other fireball at _his _feet, leaving him with no choice but to turn sharply to his right.

When the smoke from the fireballs faded, Yuuri found himself in an ominous position. He felt like he was back in the beginning of the fight, with Ryuu facing him a few feet away. The only difference right now was that someone was standing between them.

Wolfram.

Yuuri's entire body tensed, waiting. He had seen this before, back at Bielefeld Castle when he had stood at the opposite side and watched Wolfram walk away with his enemy. He couldn't bear to see that happen again.

Wolfram seemed to be struggling with a decision. The wait was excruciating, but eventually, the boy drew out his sword and walked.

Towards Ryuu.

"NO!" Yuuri snapped into action, consumed with the awful thought of having to lose Wolfram again. At that exact moment, Ryuu leapt to tackle him.

Yuuri did not know what happened next. The last thing he remembered was Wolfram shouting his name…Wolfram twisting around…Wolfram swinging his sword back…Wolfram thrusting the cruel blade deep into muscles and bone…Wolfram _killing_…

The last thing Yuuri remembered was Wolfram.

* * *

He is dead.

Gottfried replayed the scene inside his mind, making sure that he had not missed anything. Seeing none of interest, he stood up to meet Shinou and the two other intruders, suddenly eager to talk to them face to face. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he tells them that he is dead.

Gottfried couldn't wait to tell them that they were all too late.

* * *

_A/N: Ahh, I've been gone for long. Work is literally draining my energy right now. _

_Thanks as usual to Darkspider, Captara, lilgurlanima, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, pikeebo, rinoakim, yuuram2fangirl, Devil of My Family, and SangLeGuira for reviewing. _


	34. Chapter 33: To Break a Soul

**The Story So Far (from Chapters 16 to 32)**

**

* * *

**

After several obstacles, Yuuri was finally able to confess his feelings for Wolfram. While initially skeptical about the entire thing, Wolfram ultimately accepted – and returned – Yuuri's declaration of love. They shared a kiss in the balcony of their room, which was eventually cut short when Wolfram started hallucinating. Seeing Ryuu instead of Yuuri, Wolfram panicked and unknowingly attacked his fiancé. He ended up destroying the balcony, causing both Yuuri and himself to plummet down the castle walls.

On the other hand, sent to Shin Makoku by a dying Bob, Shori arrived at Shinou's Temple to find a most ominous sight – the girl he had known as Saiga talking to Shinou. Acting on Saiga's order, the Original King blocked Shori's entry into Shin Makoku and redirected him to Francia.

In Francia, Shori met Leila – Antoine's wife – and was informed of some strange occurrences which had recently taken place in the land. A plague was slowly killing the Francian population, and dragons had just ravaged the countryside. Shori also met King Antoine. However, he found out that his presence had stirred some turmoil among the politicians, so much so that Antoine was now being prosecuted by his own advisors for apparently fraternizing with the Mazoku tribe. Shori also learned that the Mazoku were under suspicion for perpetuating the recent dragon attacks on Francia.

In Blood Pledge Castle, Greyheim tried to blackmail Ryuu into obtaining the throne for him, but his plan backfired when Ryuu – driven by hunger – killed him and absorbed his soul. It was revealed that Ryuu had been consuming souls in order to survive.

A short while later, Ryuu received another visitor – his brother, Damien. From their confrontation, it was confirmed that Ryuu indeed brought about their parents' deaths. News of what was happening to Yuuri and Wolfram broke halfway through their conversation, and both Ryuu and Damien rushed out to help. Ryuu summoned a dragon for this purpose.

Falling down the castle walls, Yuuri tried – but ultimately failed – to call upon the Maou's powers. When everything appeared to be lost, a dragon swooped down from the skies and saved him and Wolfram. The dragon's riders turned out to be Ryuu and Damien.

Troubled by recent reports of dragon attacks in the human countries, as well as the sighting of dragons in the Mazoku territories, Gwendal placed Ryuu, Damien, and Saralegui – along with the other Shimaron representatives – under house arrest.

On the other hand, Shori was captured by the Francian guards and was imprisoned along with Antoine and Leila. He learned from his conversation with Antoine about a man named Lord Maximilian Schwarz of Dai Shimaron, who eerily matched Ryuu's description. He deduced that Ryuu and Lord Maximilian were one and the same, and that Ryuu was actually behind the dragon attacks and the so-called plague.

Realizing that Antoine and Leila could not help him, Shori took Antoine hostage and escaped. They parted ways in a forest, where both parties called a truce and decided to just use the situation to clear Antoine's name and enable him to regain control of his country. Antoine promised to do his best to prevent Francia from declaring war with the Mazoku.

Meanwhile, Wolfram awoke in the infirmary and found Saiga waiting for him. She warned Wolfram that he might lose his mind and end up hurting the Maou if he does not accept her proposal. Wolfram declined Saiga's offer once again and opted to seek Damien's help.

Wolfram ended up telling Damien everything, and to his relief, the latter believed him and offered his help. Having learned of what he had done, Saiga threatened to kill Damien. With his back against a wall, Wolfram finally agreed to do the three tasks specified by the girl – the first of which was to leave Shin Makoku.

Abetted by Shinou, Wolfram and Damien left Shin Makoku and traveled to the borders. Their departure caused a stir in Blood Pledge Castle, with rumors flying left and right that they had eloped.

Dealing with Wolfram's disappearance as well as the stressful political climate, Yuuri was nearly pushed to his limit. To avert an impending war with Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron, Yuuri decided to release both Saralegui and Ryuu to their respective countries. Hurting as well as beginning to doubt Wolfram's sincerity, Yuuri issued an order for the search and possible arrest of Wolfram and Damien.

At the borders of the Mazoku territories, Wolfram and Damien waited for Saiga's next instructions. Having completed his "first task", Wolfram started to regain a portion of Frey's memories. Among others, he recalled Gottfried's instructions about breaking a soul. He remembered how he had returned to Lombard Manor along with Tier, how he had encountered Ryuu there, and how he was defeated and killed.

Not soon after, as arranged by Saiga, Wolfram and Damien were taken by a group of Ryuzoku right into the group's camp, where they met Emil, Lynch's brother. Emil's insistence to talk to Damien alone caused a slight rift between the latter and Wolfram.

Storming off, Wolfram encountered Drache – a dragon which had once been Frey's. His delight at being able to control the dragon was quickly overshadowed by his intense confusion about who he really was. At that point, Frey's memories had started to taint his own feelings and viewpoints.

Back at Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri started getting perplexing visions of the Maou, warning him that Wolfram might die. For some reason, he also discovered that he could not use his maryoku. His attention was soon diverted by an unexpected encounter with Saiga. He believed the girl's story that she was dragged into Shin Makoku by Ryuu and Tier, while Murata on the other hand, recognized her for who she truly was. The sage decided to confront Shinou first, but got the surprise of his life when the latter not only refused to answer his questions, but also sent him away.

Murata ended up in Francia, right into Shori's path. Sharing information with each other, the two started to put the pieces of the truth together.

Yuuri, on the other hand, decided to confront Ryuu and found to his bewilderment that the latter had a connection with Wolfram. Even with his reservations, Yuuri decided to push through with the release of Ryuu and Saralegui, and as agreed upon with the Noble House leaders, they set off for Bielefeld Castle.

Meanwhile, Emil told Damien a disturbing fact – most of the Ryuzoku were trying to be free of Ryuu's control. To Damien's shock, Emil asked him to dispose of Ryuu, and to replace his brother as the Master of the Ryuzoku. Damien initially disagreed, but was later convinced when Emil divulged that they were ordered to attack Bielefeld Castle, and that for Wolfram's second task, the latter was being asked to lead the assault. Damien's efforts to prevent Wolfram from going were rendered useless when the latter overheard the conversation.

With the threat that Yuuri would be killed should he fail to appear, Wolfram cut off all his ties with Damien and set off for Bielefeld Castle with Drache. Damien agreed with Emil's terms and led the Ryuzoku to the same destination, with the intention of warning the Maou about what Wolfram was about to do. Shori and Murata, having deduced enough to realize that Yuuri was in danger, also arrived in the Bielefeld territories.

At about the same time, Yuuri and his companions reached Bielefeld Castle. While the meeting with the Dai Shimaron politicians was taking place, Damien was captured by Conrad and Yozak, Saralegui encountered Wolfram, and Shori and Murata entered the castle. They all converged in the same spot inside the castle.

It turned out to be a very short reunion. Ryuu lost control of himself in the midst of the negotiations and attacked Yuuri. Fortunately, Wolfram and Shori arrived and managed to protect him. Yuuri's joy at being reunited with his fiancé was cut short when for some incomprehensible reason, Wolfram switched sides and defended Ryuu instead. Somewhere in the midst of the commotion, when Ryuu began to lose, Yuuri regained use of his maryoku.

However, the amount of maryoku expended by both Shori and Yuuri created a tear in the portal and sent them hurtling back to Earth, dragging Conrad, Yozak, Murata, Damien, and Saralegui along with them. Unable to return until the portal stabilizes, they all spent the night in the Shibuya household, where they sat together to find the truth about Ryuu's identity.

Shori told everyone the troubles he had encountered with Ryuu, and how Bob was killed by the latter. He also told everyone about Shinou's treachery. Murata revealed that the girl they had all known as Saiga was actually Weisser – a Soul Keeper who had stolen an aberrant soul from a place called the Crypt of Souls. Together with Shori, they told everyone their conclusion that Ryuu was that anomalous soul, and that he was the cause of all the dragon attacks and the mysterious deaths occurring in the other world.

For his part, Damien revealed everything that had been happening to Wolfram – the latter's hallucinations, his three tasks, his previous memories, as well as the possibility that the boy might be the Soul Breaker who was destined to destroy Ryuu.

When the portal stabilized, everyone prepared to return to Shin Makoku. Shori and Murata opted to stay behind to investigate Sawada Reiko – the only surviving victim of Ryuu, Weisser, and Tier's attacks.

Upon their arrival at Shin Makoku, Yuuri learned that two weeks had passed since that attack at Bielefeld Castle. He also found out that Ryuu conquered both Dai Shimaron and Shou Shimaron and had rallied an army to attack Shin Makoku. At the moment, a combined army of men and dragons were marching to the capital. Yuuri also learned that the Bielefeld territories were completely destroyed, that Waltorana was severely injured for trying to reclaim them, and that Wolfram had been captured and imprisoned, and was currently awaiting trial for high treason.

While in the dungeons, Wolfram started to regain another portion of Frey's memories. He recalled how his soul had traveled to the Crypt, how he had encountered Gottfried, and how his soul was entrusted to Shinou. Also, he remembered how he had met Weisser, and how the latter revealed that the Crypt had lied to him.

His recollections were disturbed when Yuuri stepped in to talk to him. In the confrontation that followed, Yuuri and Wolfram affirmed their feelings for each other and made an agreement to always be together in spite of what the future may bring.

Although he fully intended to keep his promise, Wolfram's will was shattered by Saiga's appearance. The girl – whom Wolfram now recognized as Weisser – reminded him of the third task. Faced with Wolfram's adamant refusal, Weisser decided to give him the third set of memories and just allow him to decide what to do after that.

With the memories that followed, the truth about Ryuu was finally revealed. Apparently, Shinou experimented with souls in order to come up with something pure and noble. In the process, he split a soul into two – with one being Susanah Julia whose soul was now inside Yuuri, and the other being Ryuu.

When the Crypt decided to destroy Ryuu's soul, Weisser took it upon himself to smuggle the soul out and give it a chance to live. Ryuu's soul however, had started to corrode, and after enduring several lifetimes of misery, he decided to end his existence.

Weisser then told Ryuu that the Crypt had created a Soul Breaker in the person of Frey Lombard. At this point, it was revealed that a Soul Breaker will disappear too the minute that his or her target's soul is broken. Ryuu, who had ironically fallen in love with Frey, decided to kill Frey so that the latter could be reborn.

Putting all these facts together, Wolfram realized that Ryuu had now come to him in order to die. From Frey's memories, he also learned that the only thing that could possibly save Ryuu was if Wolfram destroys the other half of the soul instead, if he destroys Yuuri's soul instead. With this information, Wolfram was left to make a terrible decision.

On the other hand, Shori and Murata traveled to the Crypt of Souls and also discovered Ryuu's real identity. Shinou appeared before them and revealed that he had been forbidden by the Crypt to speak of the experiment to anyone, and that the least he could do was lead both Shori and Murata to the truth.

Meanwhile, Yuuri convened a meeting with the leaders of the Noble Houses and vouched for Wolfram's loyalty. The nobles – save for a few – decided to postpone Wolfram's trial. Dissatisfied with the results of the meeting, Lord von Radford enjoined Lord von Rochefort to do a preemptive strike at the enemy. By taking Greta hostage, Lord von Radford blackmailed Wolfram to join them.

News that the Rochefort and Radford armies had marched out without permission – along with news of Wolfram's disappearance – reached Yuuri. He immediately set off with his own army to stop a possible battle from taking place. Damien and Saralegui joined him. Unfortunately, when they all arrived at the scene, they found to their horror that the Radford and Rochefort armies had been annihilated.

Enraged, Yuuri fought Ryuu in a one-on-one battle to the death. Closely watched by the Crypt, Wolfram made a decision and interfered with the fight. His presence however, caused the Mazoku soldiers to attack, and soon after, a ruthless clash of arms between the Mazoku army and the combined Shimaron and Ryuzoku army commenced.

Wolfram tried to reach Ryuu and attempted to make a last ditch effort to save him. When that failed, Wolfram was left with no other choice but to attack and take the life of one of the two men he deeply loved.

+KKM+

+KKM+

* * *

**Chapter 33: To Break a Soul**

* * *

"_You can't stay. You do know that, don't you?"_

_Frey ignored the words for the third time. Instead, he smiled at Ryuu and – gesturing with his hands – asked, "Where are we exactly?"_

_The man shook his head in mild exasperation. Leaning down to plant his lips upon Frey's hair, Ryuu whispered, "You can't keep distracting me, you know. You will have to return to the Crypt."_

_Stubbornly, Frey ignored his companion's response and repeated, "Where are we exactly?"_

_Ryuu gave a little smile in defeat. "Fine, have it your way." The man looked around, his expression, wistful. "This was simply where I wanted to be."_

"_So we are not really back at the manor? This is just an…er…illusion?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How does that work exactly?"_

_Ryuu's eyes dimmed with emotion and he began reluctantly, "Frey…how much do you know about my…condition?"_

_Frey frowned in disapproval. He was not too keen about going back to that topic right now. He answered evasively, "Everything there is to know."_

"_So you know…what I've been doing to prolong my life?"_

_Frey nodded awkwardly. Weisser had told him something about that, how Ryuu had to consume another person's soul in order to survive. _

_Ryuu went on, smiling ruefully at his discomfiture, "The thing about consuming another being's soul is that I get much more than his or her memories. If he or she happens to have some quantifiable…er…ability…I also acquire a portion of that…"_

"_You're saying," Frey said, his interest piqued, "that once you absorb a person's soul, you gain his knowledge and skills as well? That explains a lot."_

_Ryuu's eyebrow arched up. "_That's_ your reaction?"_

"_Er…wow?" Frey added uncertainly, unsure what sort of response the other man wanted from him. "I mean, I've always wondered how you could possibly know and do so many things. You were amazing."_

"_At the expense of another person's soul, Frey," Ryuu pointed out. "There is nothing amazing about me."_

"_That is a matter of opinion, okay?" said Frey, drawing back to glower at the man. "Although I would definitely appreciate it if you would see things _my_ way."_

"_I couldn't," answered Ryuu. "Maybe _you_ should see things _my _way—"_

_Frey scowled, annoyed now, extricating himself from the other man. "Can you just stop? I don't want to spend this time arguing over this."_

_Ryuu studied his face for a very long while before relenting with a shrug. "What exactly do you want to do then?"_

"_Anything other than…than talking about these pointless things."_

"_Okay." Ryuu smiled, reaching out to pull Frey back beside him. Then he wondered amusedly, "How do I always wind up giving you what you want?"_

"_Not always," muttered Frey in contradiction, resuming his place against the window ledge._

_He was answered with a chuckle. "So…you wanted to know where we are, right? Well, as I was saying, when I consume souls—"_

"_Hey!" Frey protested, "I said—"_

"_It's relevant," Ryuu cut off, then continued dispassionately, "So when people's souls become part of mine, I don't exactly get their abilities. I can just project mere shadows of what they can originally do. To illustrate, when I consumed the soul of somebody who could wield water…" The man waved his hand and in the next second, water flowed liberally out of his palm._

_Frey stared in admiration. "Wow…"_

"_It's not real," Ryuu said, "Unless you believe it to be. Look." More water burst out of the man's hand, submerging the entire room. It looked for a moment as if they were under a lake, but Frey could not even feel the water. After a second, Ryuu waved his hand once more and everything retreated into his palm. _

_Frey took a moment to absorb everything before asking, "So…so this place is also something that you just…conjured?"_

"_Yes. There was this man from one of my previous lives who could actually transport himself from one place to another just by thinking about his destination." Ryuu shrugged. "What I got was the capacity to make images of places I think about." _

"_Any place at all?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why this one then? I mean, if I had a choice, I would've chosen something more – you know – grand…"_

"_I don't see anything wrong with this," said Ryuu, "Besides, it's the one place in the world where I remember you the most."_

"_Oh." Frey flushed, embarrassed but pleased at the same time. "So what does this place really look like?"_

_In response, Ryuu grasped his hand tightly and said, "This."_

_In a flash, the entire place was plunged into complete darkness. Turning to his companion, Frey found that he couldn't even see Ryuu. He gripped the man's hand strongly to reassure himself that he was not alone._

_After a beat, Frey said, "You know…I like the bedroom better."_

_Laughing quietly, Ryuu squeezed his hand. "Me too."_

* * *

It was too bright.

He struggled to open his eyes.

For some reason, he felt worn-out, but pleasantly so, as if he had just undertaken a huge feat and had arrived to a satisfactory result. Also, despite the fatigue, he felt strangely at peace.

A few seconds passed before he realized that he was lying on the ground. He couldn't move. His entire body felt like a huge block of lead, but oddly enough, he couldn't feel pain. Wasn't he supposed to feel pain?

Again, he struggled to open his eyes, and this time, he succeeded.

"Hey."

He recognized the voice with a pang of regret, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"F-Frey…"

"Ryuu."

Ryuu could almost swear that Frey was crying. Or was it the rain…? He took a long, gasping breath. "I…I-I'm sorry…"

Really, how could he not run out of things to apologize for? Here he was at the end of everything, and the only thing he could say was another apology, another request for forgiveness.

Just like last time.

"I-I'm sor…ry…" Ryuu repeated brokenly. He had always imagined that when his end came, he would depart from this world with at least a modicum of dignity. But right then, he knew that he looked quite the opposite. He sounded absolutely pathetic.

But Ryuu couldn't care less. In the end, he knew that he did not deserve anything more than this – to die alone in the midst of the battle. It was perhaps a little consolation that he will die at the hands of the person he loved. But still, when he thought about it, he decided it was yet another thing that he had to apologize for.

Ryuu wished he could say something more, but when he spoke again, the words that came out were, "I'm…so…sorry…"

Just like last time, he watched Frey's reaction. Just like last time, he reached out to touch him, knowing that this was the last time that he would be able to do so. He apologized over and over again.

Just like last time.

But unlike that time, it was not Frey who was bested in the fight. Unlike last time, it was not Frey who was dying. And for that at least, Ryuu felt immeasurably glad. Also, unlike before, where his repentant litany was met with only silence, Ryuu actually received an answer this time around. A warm hand covered his, and when he looked up, he saw a flash of brightest green.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Funny. He didn't know that he had been waiting for those words up until he heard Frey say them out aloud. Ryuu smiled, grateful that it was finally over.

"Thank…you…" he managed to say. "I…will never…forget you…"

Frey did not say anything. Instead, he bent down, kissed him lightly, and said, "Wait for me."

Ryuu almost reminded the boy that there wouldn't be any 'waiting' involved. There wouldn't be a next life for either of them. There would only be…nothing. But Ryuu was not about to ruin his last moment with Frey by pointing that out. He gripped the boy's hand tightly and nodded.

He was rewarded with a rare smile. "Thank you."

Ryuu smiled back. Then with a final sigh, he closed his eyes and knew no more.

* * *

_"To break a soul, you must, first of all, break the body." _

Wolfram heard Gottfried's voice as if it were coming from somewhere inside his head. It took him a moment to realize that he was reliving those vile instructions from memory – from Frey's very first meeting with Gottfried, when the latter had revealed what Frey truly was.

_"It matters not how you intend to do it. Choose your method. I am fairly sure that you will be able to accomplish that much. "_

Should he be proud that he had managed to meet Gottfried's expectations? Wolfram flinched at the thought. Was that horrible old man watching everything? Wolfram could just imagine the look of satisfaction on the latter's features when he finally learns that Ryuu is dead.

But Wolfram knew that things do not end there. It isn't over yet.

_"Now, once Ryuu dies, his soul will part with his body. When that happens, you have to seal his soul."_

Wolfram remembered being confused at first. How in the world does one seal a soul?

"_You have to seal the aberrant soul into a vessel. Ryuu's soul will bind with the vessel's, making it more susceptible to damage. When that happens, you will have to destroy the vessel, and in so doing, break Ryuu's soul."_

A vessel to contain Ryuu's soul. It sounded pretty simple, until Gottfried explained that a vessel is a person. And not just any person.

_"It has to be you. You were designed to withstand the corruption that will surely result from close contact with Ryuu's soul. You will be able to keep your mind, to keep control of your body, just long enough to bind your souls together, long enough to…"_

Kill himself.

Wolfram nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation he was now in. He had lived a little bit longer just to take his own life in the end. He didn't even know how much time he had left after this. Now that he thought about it, Gottfried's instructions were a bit vague. What exactly does 'long enough to bind your souls together' mean? A month? A week? A day? A few hours?

Wolfram leaned forward. He was still kneeling on the ground, hands clasped firmly around Ryuu's unresponsive ones. He could not hear anything else save for the beating of his own heart even though he was sure that the battle was still raging ceaselessly around him.

He needed to be alone. He did not want anyone to interfere. Raising his head for a fraction of a second, Wolfram saw that several people were about to approach him.

"Oh particles of flame," he whispered wearily, "Obey this Mazoku who slew the Soushou…"

The flames came as he envisioned them, creating an impenetrable, fiery barrier around him and Ryuu. From the corner of his eyes, he saw people jumping back in surprise, completely repelled by the heat. Wolfram knew that someone as powerful as his older brother or Gunter could diffuse his flames, but even they could not do so without any difficulty. He would have enough time to complete everything.

He just hoped that Yuuri wouldn't wake up just yet.

The thought of Yuuri hurt as much as the act of actually killing Ryuu. A moment back, when there was not a doubt in his mind that he could no longer reach Ryuu, Wolfram knew that he had to push through with it. He regretted having to violently push Yuuri away, but he had no other choice. It was almost a relief to watch the boy hit his head against a boulder and lose consciousness because by then, Yuuri need not see what happened next.

Yuuri did not need to witness him taking Ryuu's life.

A flicker of light drew his attention back to Ryuu. Wolfram reached out his hand towards it, instinctively knowing what it was – a soul. Ryuu's soul.

Gently, he took the orb of light into his hands. He paused, taking one last look at Ryuu's motionless face. The man looked serene in death, but that did absolutely nothing to alleviate neither Wolfram's pain nor his guilt. He had accomplished what Gottfried had told him to do – kill the target.

_Murder. _

Now, he must proceed to the next step – absorb the soul and bind it with his. And then finally, he must disappear too.

_Suicide._

Wolfram closed his eyes. He felt utterly shattered, but he knew he couldn't stop now. He had gone this far. He must do it.

There is no turning back.

* * *

On their way out of the Crypt of Souls, Shinou stopped and signaled for his two companions to do the same. Both Shori and Murata obeyed and glanced at him questioningly.

"What is it?" asked Murata.

Shinou gestured towards the door, his expression, grim. A man stood there, a red and white cloak billowing behind him.

Shori frowned. "Don't tell me that that's—"

"Gottfried," Shinou confirmed. His two companions tensed at the mention of the name.

"Shinou," Gottfried said, voice carrying on in the silence. "Had I known that you were coming, I would have given you a more fitting welcome."

"Had I known that I was welcomed here," replied Shinou, "I would have told you that I was coming."

"Whatever gave you the idea that you weren't, my dear friend?"

Shinou narrowed his eyes. "I was of the impression that you consider me more of a tool rather than a friend, Gottfried."

"How true," said the man, nodding, "But I assume you share my view in that matter. Remember dear Gavriel?" Without waiting for a response, his eyes strayed deliberately towards Shori and Murata. "And you brought company. How delightful to see your sage again, and to meet Bob's successor as well."

"Sadly, I cannot say the same of you," said Shori stiffly.

Beside him, Murata smiled. "Me neither."

Gottfried's expression did not change. "I expected as much."

"Are you here to stop us?" asked Shori belligerently. "We know everything, and we won't let you have your way."

For the first time, an emotion flitted over Gottfried's face, and his lips twisted into a sinister smile. "It's too late."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Murata cautiously.

"He is dead. The Breaker had kept his part. He had sufficiently undertaken the first half of his task."

"Dead?" repeated Shori, stunned. "Wolfram killed—?"

"First half?" Murata cut in, "You mean Lord von Bielefeld has not—?"

Gottfried looked pleased at their reactions. "Their souls only need to sufficiently bind together before the Breaker proceeds with the next step."

"What is he talking about?" asked Shori, glancing sharply at Shinou.

Shinou answered slowly, "The target's death is only the beginning. After that, the Breaker must absorb the target's soul inside his own body and then – after an adequate amount of time to allow their souls to bind together – kill himself." He glared at Gottfried in disgust. "In short, they're waiting for Lord von Bielefeld to do just that."

"Commit suicide?" Shori rephrased, his expression incredulous. "We need to stop him!"

"Actually," said Gottfried, "I'd rather that you don't."

"And if we don't agree?" Shinou asked. He had a gnawing feeling in his gut that he was missing something.

"You misunderstand me," answered Gottfried. "I am not giving you a choice in this matter. I am telling you not to stop the Breaker from completing his task. For your own sakes."

Shinou paused, eyebrows knitted together in disagreement. "You are saying that you want us to let Lord von Bielefeld die? Why should we acquiesce to that?"

"One perfectly sound reason. To preserve your lives."

"You have no power over our souls," said Shinou. "Especially mine. You told me so yourself, Gottfried. The Crypt has to abide by certain rules. You cannot even keep us as prisoners here, if you happen to be thinking about that."

"I have not forgotten that small detail. Indeed, your souls are not within my reach, but your physical bodies certainly are." The old man paused to let that sink in. "The rules state that harming your _souls _is expressly forbidden. But taking your lives is completely within the bounds of what is permissible."

"So you plan to kill us if we don't comply?"

"I do not need to," came the mysterious response.

Shori interrupted at that point. "We don't have to listen to him. We have to go."

Murata was quick to agree. "He's right Shinou. We don't have much time."

Shinou silenced his companions with a look. Turning back to Gottfried, he said, "I could not believe that you went out of your way to show yourself just to threaten us. What exactly are you hinting at here, Gottfried?"

At that, the old man actually smiled, but the action did nothing to make him less menacing. If anything else, it made him look downright malicious. "My dear friend, you have been mingling with lesser souls for far too long that you have forgotten your lessons. Do you not remember the repercussions of breaking a soul? Do you not recall that there are certain reasons why a Soul Breaker must disappear too?"

"I do not follow you."

"Let me refresh your memory then," said Gottfried. "Tell me Shinou, what happens when a Soul Breaker – after having absorbed his target's soul – continues to exist?"

Shinou strained to recall all that had been taught to him during his time at the Crypt. As the details returned to him with agonizing clarity, he said slowly, like a student reciting from memory, "The Breaker gains all the target's memories, his abilities, and his…degree of degeneration. In due time, his own soul will start to corrode too."

"Correct," said Gottfried approvingly. "As compared to a regular soul, the Breaker's soul will withstand the corrosion long enough for him to complete the process. But beyond that and the Breaker is still alive…well, let us just say that you will have a _monstrous_ problem on your hands."

Silence.

Gottfried continued to smile. "I told you, did I not? Do not interfere with the Breaker's task. It might just save your lives."

Shinou did not know how to respond to that. The man had made an argument which he could not just ignore. If they were indeed too late and Lord von Bielefeld had already killed his target and absorbed the latter's soul, then…there was almost nothing to be done. All they could do now was wait, and then—

"Oi, Shinou." Shori's warning voice intruded into his thoughts. "I hope you're not taking this psychopath's words seriously."

"He's right," Murata added. "We cannot just stand by and watch Lord von Bielefeld die."

Again, Shinou did not have an adequate response to that. There were a lot of things to consider. Glancing at Gottfried, he asked, "Is there anything more that you'd like to tell us?"

The man shrugged, his face reverting to its usual apathetic state. He said dully, "Do not interfere with the Breaker's task. If you do not allow him to die, then there is no stopping the monster that will emerge from within him." His eyes bore deep into Shinou's. "Should that happen, Shin Makoku…the Maou…everyone…everything…will be destroyed."

For a moment, the man looked like he would say more. But eventually, he just stood there and waited for a response. Getting none, Gottfried nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I see that you have a fair grasp of the situation. You may now leave."

The old man started to walk away from them, but halfway through, he paused and said, "One more thing before you go – I forbid you to talk about whatever you have learned here to anybody else. Otherwise, I shall make sure that the ones you hold dear shall perish – in the most painful way imaginable."

Shori was the first to react. "You must be joking!"

"I take my threats seriously," said Gottfried. "You should do the same." And without so much as a goodbye, he left them to dwell on his last words in unnerving silence.

"Shinou?" Murata asked after a Gottfried had gone. "What are you planning to do?"

"I swear," Shori said grimly, "If you do anything remotely similar to what that old fool was suggesting—"

"We have to go back now," said Shinou briskly, staring at Gottfried's retreating back with growing determination. In the past, he had made a grave error by listening to what Gottfried had to say, which eventually ended into him permanently ruining the lives of at least three innocent people. And not to mention the mutilation of at least a single soul. Shinou was not about to repeat his mistake.

If Lord von Bielefeld had just absorbed Ryuu's soul, then there was a very good chance that the former was still alive. There might still be a way out of this. While Ryuu might be beyond his reach, Lord von Bielefeld might still be saved.

"Oi, Shinou!"

Shinou nodded to himself and turned to his companions. "We have to talk to Lord von Bielefeld. It might not be too late."

* * *

"Er…miss? You're crying."

Weisser gave a start, realizing that Greta was staring worriedly up at him. Lifting one hand to his cheek, he found that the girl was right. He looked down at the middle of the battlefield and smiled bitterly.

Ryuu is dead.

Weisser watched somberly as Wolfram bent down to examine Ryuu's face. Up until a moment ago, he had hoped, had wished fervently, that Wolfram would choose Ryuu, that he would destroy the Maou instead. He had hoped that Wolfram in possession of Frey's memories would somehow change everything.

But he was wrong. At the end of it all, it was still Ryuu who turned up dead. Which was what Ryuu wanted in the first place, Weisser reminded himself. There was no point in dwelling upon it now.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Tier emerged from behind him, looking grim and unhappy. Greta gave a terrified squeak at the man's appearance. Tier obviously came from a hard-fought combat, with his clothes torn, half of his face sporting a long, ugly gash, and the other parts of his body splattered with blood.

"Good timing," said Weisser, tapping Greta's shoulder reassuringly. "This is a friend, Greta. His name is Tier."

"Who's this?" asked the large man curiously, "You got a kid? You're not seriously planning on changing into this one, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to use her. You need to bring her back to Blood Pledge Castle. I promised Wolfram."

Tier quickly caught onto his tone. "What do you mean _me_? Where are _you_ going?"

Weisser sighed. "Ryuu is dead, Tier. It's over."

"Oh," the man remarked in understanding. "You're…you're leaving too?"

Leaving is a misleading term, Weisser thought. Leaving connoted that he was going somewhere, when in reality, they both knew that he could not. Weisser had turned against the Crypt of Souls in order to save Ryuu, and his life after that, primarily consisted of searching for ways, for any method at all, to forestall Ryuu's death.

For the most part of his life, Weisser used his powers to slow down the degradation of Ryuu's soul, and the effort from doing so had now taken its toll on him. He was tired – weary to the core. Weisser knew that his time was up too, and now that there was no longer a reason for him to stay alive, he knew that it was also time to go.

Greta tugged at his sleeve. "Miss? Where are you going?"

That was a good question. Having forfeited his right to be reborn the moment that he took an oath as a Soul Keeper, Weisser knew that he didn't have anywhere to go. Just like Ryuu and Wolfram, he had no future too.

"Nowhere," he replied, smiling a little. Greta gave him a quizzical look, and he laughed. "Goodbye kid."

Tier was frowning at him. "Are you sure that it's really over? Fre—I mean—Wolfram is still alive."

Weisser nodded. "Not for long. He made his choice. He'll no doubt finish the task soon after. Unfortunately, I cannot stay around any longer to watch him do that."

"But surely you'd want to see everything end—?"

"Tier." He stopped the man in midsentence and smiled. "It's not that I do not want to. It's just that I _can't._" Mentally he added, _'I can't last for much longer.'_

Tier seemed to understand. "Well…" he began tentatively, "it was nice working with you."

Weisser nodded in acknowledgment, remembering the initial difficulty he had encountered with the other man, and how hard it was to eventually convince him to join their team. "You too. Good luck Tier."

The man grunted in response. Offering one gigantic hand to Greta, he said gruffly, "Come then kid."

Greta hesitated, but Weisser gave her a little push in the back. "Go."

After Tier and Greta had gone, Weisser stood still on his spot for a long moment after, just staring into the distance. He had not thought much of death. Compared to other matters that he had to deal with back when he was still a Soul Keeper, death was but a minor issue. It felt ironic to have to deal with it now.

A former Soul Keeper who is about to die. His peers at the Crypt must find his situation to be extremely interesting. Weisser was ready to bet that those self-important fools have not seen something as remarkable as this in their centuries' worth of existence. He grinned.

As his soul unraveled and his borrowed body crumbled into dust, Weisser thought, _'Oh well. It was fun while it lasted, but it was time to go.' _

There was a gust of wind. A moment later, that spot by the side of the cliff – the spot where Weisser had stood barely a second ago – was empty.

It was as if nobody had ever been there in the first place.

* * *

_"Get out of the way, Yuuri."_

Yuuri heard the muttered order and he turned around, trying without success to reach the voice's owner. Wolfram.

_"This is my fight, Wolfram. You get out of the way."_

Was this a dream? Somewhere deep in Yuuri's brain, he knew that that was highly unlikely because this event had already taken place. He knew because he could remember clearly that Wolfram turned away from him. He knew because he could recall all too well that desperate gleam in Wolfram's eyes.

_"I'm sorry, I can't."_

What did Wolfram mean by that? Why was he even there in the first place, shielding the enemy from Yuuri?

_"Can't? Wolf, what exactly do you see in him? He's insane!"_

Yes. What did Wolfram see in that man? Ryuu killed everyone. Ryuu murdered his men, his soldiers… Ryuu deserved to die.

_"You don't even know him! You don't know anything!"_

What did he miss? What didn't he know? Who was Ryuu? Why wouldn't Wolfram tell him the truth? The questions were too much, but Yuuri couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the answers. He felt that he should have known somehow.

And then the succeeding events came to him with excruciating plainness. Wolfram started off towards Ryuu. He panicked and leapt forward to stop him. Ryuu acted in the same moment. Wolfram turned around, shouted something, and pushed him out of the way. And then—

With ruthless precision, Wolfram swiveled on his feet at the same time that Ryuu charged. Yuuri flared his maryoku to protect himself from an impending collision with anything or anybody as he uncontrollably staggered backward. Without even meaning to, his enhanced vision took in every minute detail of Wolfram's and Ryuu's subsequent movements.

He saw Ryuu's cruelly twisted face. He saw Wolfram's agonized expression. He saw Ryuu snarling furiously as Wolfram thwarted his attempts to move to the fore, time and time again. He saw the enemy leaping forward for what could have been a fatal strike.

But Wolfram acted first, nimbly charging onward, warding off Ryuu's attacks with a sword-free hand, and then—

That was it. With one swift strike, Wolfram…defeated the enemy. Yuuri was shocked beyond relief. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Wolfram was capable of taking somebody else's life. At least not with such merciless force, with such unforgiving speed. But then he thought he saw Wolfram crying.

Or was it the rain…?

Everything turned black after that. And then right after—

Yuuri touched his head, confused. Where was he? What happened?

"Yuuri! Thank goodness!"

As the darkness faded, Yuuri's sight returned first and the one thing that registered into his brain was Conrad's anxious face. Sound returned next, and Yuuri realized that the battle was nearly ending. He could still hear a few men clashing arms somewhere in the background, but otherwise there was a disturbing stillness.

Most of the soldiers had stopped moving. Even Conrad did not seem too worried despite the fact that they were standing in the middle of the battlefield. Yuuri stood back as the pain and horror of what he had done, what he had intended to do, and what he had just witnessed, slowly returned to him.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked numbly.

Conrad said carefully, "It's over, Yuuri."

He quickly understood what his godfather meant by that, and Yuuri swallowed hard. Quickly assessing his surroundings, he found that the soldiers were now standing in three distinct groups.

The Mazoku army was on one side, with Gwendal and Conrad on the forefront, shouting instructions that Yuuri couldn't hear. The human army was compressed on the other side. Some were on their knees, some were packed together in the middle, looking enormously terrified, while most were standing in the periphery, their faces vacant.

Yuuri couldn't comprehend at first, but then he saw Saralegui and everything clicked. Sara seemed to have placed a third of the Shimaron army under hypnosis – a pretty impressive feat considering the number and diversity of the men the other king had somehow captured into his trap.

Looking at the Shimaron army, Yuuri felt a brief instant of fear. Saralegui in control of that much soldiers was hardly an encouraging sight. What if he ordered them to attack? But just then, Sara caught his eyes and nodded discreetly, and Yuuri felt all his anxieties melting away. For some reason, Saralegui did not appear to be planning on taking advantage of the situation, and having that scenario out of the way made Yuuri feel significantly less threatened.

However, there was a third group converged to the left of the Shimaron army – the Ryuzoku – and Yuuri tensed once more.

"Relax, they're not going to attack."

Yuuri gave a start at the voice. It was Damien, looking quite ruffled but relatively uninjured. "Damien! Are you okay?"

The boy raised one eyebrow at Yuuri's familiarity, looking a bit surprised at his concern. "Er…yes. The dragon absorbed most of the damage—"

"Dragon?" Yuuri's head was spinning. Indeed, the last time he saw Damien, the latter was riding a dragon. He would have loved to ask how the boy managed to get a hold of the beast, but another pressing matter pushed the question at the back of his mind. "Wait, did you just say that the Ryuzoku aren't going to attack? Have they surrendered?" Then another urgent question diverted his attention from those two concerns. "What about Wolfram? What—?"

"Yuuri…" Conrad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look."

Following his godfather's line of vision, Yuuri immediately spotted his fiancé. Wolfram was kneeling at the center of the Ryuzoku, nearly blocked from sight by the wings of several dragons. The boy was right in the middle, separated by at least four meters from the Ryuzoku by a blazing wall of fire. Right beside him was—

Yuuri's eyes widened with realization. It was Ryuu.

"Ryuu is dead," said Damien stoically. "Wolfram…did it in the end."

So his memories were fairly accurate. Yuuri winced, recalling every facet of what took place just before he lost consciousness. He took a step forward.

Conrad immediately blocked his way. "Wolfram wouldn't let anyone near."

Yuuri frowned. "And the Ryuzoku…?"

"They flocked in as soon as Ryuu died. They seem to be protecting their leader's body…"

Damien shook his head. "I don't think so. I think they're protecting their new leader."

Yuuri's gaze snapped back to Damien, alarmed. "What?"

"Wolfram killed Ryuu." The boy clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles were nearly white. "Wolf is their new Master."

"No!" cried Yuuri and Conrad at the same time. Yuuri argued, "Wolfram is a Mazoku. He couldn't possibly be recognized as the leader of another race!"

"I don't think that it matters much to the Ryuzoku," answered Damien. "Just look at them."

That was a valid point. Turning back to the dragon riders, Yuuri could see that although they couldn't get near Wolfram, they were still hovering protectively around the latter. Yuuri blinked. Wolfram had begun to move.

"What is he doing?" asked Conrad, noticing what Yuuri did.

Wolfram stood up wearily. He looked like he was muttering something under his breath.

"What's he saying?" asked Damien.

"A summoning chant," Yuuri answered, knowing as he said it, that it was true. For some reason, he knew what Wolfram was about to do. True enough, flames burst out of the boy's palm in the next second – a terrifyingly beautiful link of flames of the bluest color – which twisted and turned with surprising gracefulness around Ryuu's lifeless body.

Yuuri said quietly, "A funeral rite."

The others did not dispute his statement. Like him, they were just staring silently at the rising flames.

Yuuri couldn't turn away. All of a sudden, he felt immensely miserable, unable to shake off the feeling that nothing would ever be the same between him and Wolfram. All of a sudden, he found himself mourning for all the dead soldiers from both sides, even for Ryuu, and most especially for Wolfram.

Because somehow, he just couldn't shake off the feeling that along with Ryuu's death, a part of Wolfram had died too.

* * *

Damien uttered a silent prayer for Ryuu.

At that point, he still could not decide how he should feel about his brother's death. Happy? Relieved? Vindicated? He felt he had all the right in the world to at least be glad that Ryuu is no longer alive, that Ryuu could no longer act on his warped plans, that Ryuu could no longer do _anything_.

Deep inside though, at his innermost, most insecure part, Damien could feel himself grieving for his brother's death. For a second there, he found himself feeling a wee bit thankful to Wolfram for at least ensuring that the angry Mazoku army could not defile Ryuu's remains.

But beyond that, Damien's attention snapped back to the matter at hand. After everything, what will happen to Wolfram?

The flames dissolved and Wolfram now stood alone in the midst of the waiting Ryuzoku. A dragon trudged towards the boy, and the latter reached out a hand to stroke its neck. The gesture looked half-affectionate and half-regretful. Damien watched in confusion. There was something in Wolfram's body language that he did not like at all.

"He's not leaving is he?" Damien asked aloud, troubled at the idea.

The Maou seemed to have reached the same conclusion, and he quickly started off towards the Ryuzoku, with Damien and Conrad closely behind his heels. The Ryuzoku blocked their path as soon as they got near.

"Let us through," Damien barked at them.

"We can't," said one. "The Master—"

"Please," the Maou interrupted. "You have to let us through."

The dragon riders were about to argue, but something made them all stop. From the back of the formation, somebody let out a grief-stricken cry. At the same time, the flames rose once more around Wolfram – flames of a brighter color and a more scorching nature – completely engulfing the latter like a fiery shroud.

Everybody stared, stunned. Wolfram was burning.

The Maou swore loudly, running towards the boy. "Wolfram!"

"Wolf!" Damien ran too, shoving people aside just to get close. But a few paces away, he screeched to a halt. The heat was unbearable. He couldn't get any closer without burning too. Conrad had stopped beside him as well, also unable to go on.

"WOLF!"

To Damien's amazement, the Maou was still moving forward, his entire body emitting a luminous, blue light. He seemed to be combating the flames with his maryoku, and that technique appeared to be working well for him. At least he had gone further than both Conrad and Damien, and was now only a few steps away from Wolfram.

"WOLFRAM!"

The Maou took another step, but another obstacle hindered his advance. Growling warningly, a scarlet dragon lunged forward and bared its razor-sharp teeth at the Mazoku king.

"Yuuri!" Conrad cried, attempting without much success to advance once again.

Damien could only watch numbly as the Maou faced the dragon…as the flames rose higher and higher…as the surrounding area turned into an inferno…

Damien stood frozen on his spot as – just barely within his reach – Wolfram continued to burn.

* * *

Yuuri prepared to fight for his life.

Although this was not his first encounter with a dragon, he could sense that this one was most probably on a different league than the ones he had encountered previously. Yuuri bit his lip in frustration. He had no time to deal with this! The temperature around him had gone up a hundred more degrees, the fire blistering his skin even despite the fact that he was using his maryoku to counterattack the heat. Somewhere in front of him, just behind this infuriating dragon's bulk, was Wolfram.

Wolfram was going to die at this rate.

Yuuri stared at the dragon, sizing it up. He did not have enough power left to defeat the beast, much less fight it for more than a few minutes. Besides, he didn't have a few minutes. Even if he had the strength left to fight, he couldn't afford to. Time was running out.

Looking the dragon straight in the eye, Yuuri said, "Please get out of my way."

As soon as the words came out, he immediately felt foolish for talking to this beast like it was some rational creature, but at that point, he was desperate enough to try anything. He went on, "I know that you're protecting Wolfram, but he'll only get hurt if this goes on. You have to let me pass. You have to let me help him."

The dragon merely stared back at him as if it could understand what he was saying. Yuuri pushed on. "Please. Let me pass."

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then amazingly, the dragon moved out of his way. Yuuri nodded in gratitude, pleased at his unprecedented success.

Wolfram was staring blankly ahead, oblivious to Yuuri's presence. Reaching out to touch the boy, Yuuri quickly withdrew his hand and yelped in pain. In spite of his protective measures, the heat was excruciating. It was like placing his hand atop a very hot stove and holding it there.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried in distress, but the boy did not appear to hear him. Summoning all his remaining maryoku, Yuuri conjured all the water that he could, trying to control the growing fire. But it was all in vain. With a hiss, everything he had summoned turned into vapor as soon as they made contact with the flames.

Powerless now, Yuuri stood in front of Wolfram, knowing that there was nothing more he could do. A choice was now upon him. He could retreat now and at least save his own life…or he could stay…and die too.

Making up his mind, Yuuri pushed onward towards the unresponsive boy, the heat growing in intensity the more that he drew near. Finally, when he was standing face to face with Wolfram, he smiled, even though the latter gave no indication that he could see him.

"I know I promised never to compromise my being the Maou just for you," Yuuri said softly, "But I just can't…"

Gently – in spite of the steadily rising temperature – he pressed himself against Wolfram, wrapped his arms around him, leaned closer, and whispered, "I'm sorry but I think the kingdom will survive without me. As for myself, I guess I'd rather be with you."

And then closing his eyes, Yuuri prepared to die.

* * *

Wolfram could hear Yuuri's voice. Or was it his imagination? Yuuri couldn't be near him right now. No, Yuuri _shouldn't _be near him. It was dangerous to be with him at this moment. Yuuri could die.

"…_I guess I'd rather be with you."_

But that was unmistakably Yuuri's voice – Yuuri telling him something that he'd desired to hear for so long. The jealous, possessive part of him was mentally exulting for those words – but then he realized that given the current situation, he shouldn't be rejoicing at all. Given what was happening right now, the implications of that one statement were simply terrifying.

Wolfram blinked. Absorbing a soul had been a very disorienting experience. For the past five minutes or so, his entire mind was flooded with a deluge of memories – Ryuu's memories to be exact. Seeing everything unfold from Ryuu's point of view only heightened Wolfram's anguish. When before, he only had an inkling of the horrors and hardships that Ryuu had undergone, now he knew exactly what those difficulties were.

"…_I'd rather be with you."_

Something was nudging him at the back of his brain. Something was telling him that he should stop. Wolfram couldn't decide what that 'something' was. And then he felt a pair of arms going around his shoulders, felt a heart beating against his chest, heard a whisper of a voice that he knew all too well…

"…_be with you."_

_Yuuri._

"Yuu…ri?" Wolfram breathed, his mind slowly starting to descend back to the plane of reality. Eyes widening with horror, he realized what he was doing – what he would eventually end up doing. Yuuri was burning. Yuuri was dying.

The thought of having to repeat what he had done to Ryuu was appalling. With a frantic cry, Wolfram forced himself to stop.

* * *

The flames died down.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, looking bemusedly around him. Was it over? He felt relatively okay for somebody who had just willingly set himself ablaze by approaching a burning fire Mazoku.

"Yuuri…?"

Yuuri heard the voice and his heart gave a little leap of joy. He leaned back to meet Wolfram's eyes. "Wolf!" he cried with both relief and apprehension. "Are you okay?"

Wolfram looked as dazed as Yuuri felt – probably for still being alive after what they had just gone through. "Why…?"

The boy did not finish his question, leaving what exactly he meant by that fragment to Yuuri's imagination. Was Wolfram wondering why he was here? Or why he stopped him? Yuuri thought that he could ask the same of Wolfram. Why did the boy interfere in the battle earlier? Why did he purposely summon his element and engulf himself with a dangerous barricade of fire?

In the end, Yuuri chose not to reply or ask anything in return. The relief of the both of them just being alive was more than enough to occupy his mind at the moment. Then after the relief came hot, bubbling rage. Yuuri scowled, shaking Wolfram's shoulders. "That," he said in a dangerous tone, "was a very _stupid_ thing to do Wolf. You do realize that we both nearly _died_?"

At the word 'died', Wolfram's already colorless face turned even paler, and before Yuuri knew it, tears began to fall down the boy's cheeks. His anger dissolving on the spot, Yuuri took a step back, unsure about what to do. Wolfram _never_ cries. The last time that the boy had been in this state was when they all thought that Yuuri would be leaving Shin Makoku for good. For him to draw a reaction like that from a normally tough and strong Wolfram, Yuuri just knew that he had said something completely insensitive.

"Wolf…?"

Wolfram said in a broken voice, "I didn't mean to—I just wanted—I just—I'm so sorry—"

Watching the boy's tormented attempt to explain himself was torture. Yuuri answered with the only logical thing he could think of. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Wolfram's eyes shone with more tears, and to Yuuri's surprise, the boy flung himself at him, clinging to him with an amount of desperation and need that Yuuri had never seen him display before.

"I'm so sorry…" Wolfram said between sobs, "I'm really sorry…"

Yuuri held Wolfram tightly, listening to the latter's litany of 'I'm sorry's" with an inexplicable ache in his chest. He wanted Wolfram to stop, but he didn't know what to say or do to make everything better. Yuuri swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and said softly, jestingly, "I told you its okay…wimp."

Wolfram did not answer. A moment later, Yuuri felt the boy's body go limp, the latter's entire weight falling onto him. Pulling back a little to steal a glance at the boy's face, Yuuri found that Wolfram had finally drifted off into unconsciousness. He must be very exhausted.

Yuuri held him for a few seconds more before turning to his companions. Conrad and Damien maintained their position a respectful distance away, looking a bit reassured that the danger had passed, but also wary about what will come next.

Yuuri's mind was far removed from their present circumstances and their future concerns. For one brief second, he felt glad – glad that despite the deaths and horrors of the day, he had saved one of the people who mattered greatly to him.

Yuuri was just thankful that he was there to pull Wolfram back from the cusp of death. He was just grateful that although Wolfram seemed to be falling apart, the boy was at least safe and sound and _alive_…

At least he hadn't lost Wolfram.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to SangLeGuira, Pikeebo, ARandomWeirdo, Tyoushiro, Nevynwatcher, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, Lilgurlanima, shykiwi1132, XEOHE, Cutefelix, and Darkspider for reviewing the previous chapter. _

_Yay, my very first update this December! It's nice to be back. _


	35. Chapter 34: The Aftermath

**Chapter 34: The Aftermath **

* * *

"_Before I go, I have a few questions."_

_Ryuu's face was a mixture of affection and exasperation. "And you promise that this isn't another ploy to delay your return to the Crypt?"_

_Frey smiled innocently. "What ever are you referring to?"_

"_Frey…"_

"_Okay, okay," he said in surrender. "I just wanted to know a few more things…"_

"_You have three questions," said Ryuu. "Then you'll have to go."_

_Frey huffed, seeing no other choice but to agree. "Okay, first question – Weisser said that destroying the other half of Gavriel's soul will have the same effect as destroying yours, so what if I—?"_

"_No," Ryuu cut in firmly. "I do not want you to go that route. You will destroy _my _soul, not anybody else's. Are we clear on that?"_

_Frey nodded, slightly cowed by the severity of his companion's gaze. "Fine," he mumbled a little sullenly. "Okay then. Weisser also said that forcing a reintegration between your soul and the other half will not work. Why is that?"_

"_Have you talked to Weisser about this?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

_Ryuu frowned. "Then he must have told you the reason. It's simply dangerous. If our souls have merged back at an earlier time, then it might have worked—"_

"_How early are we talking about?"_

"_As early as a few years after the splitting occurred."_

"_And how late should—?"_

"_Frey…"_

_He went on obstinately, "—I mean when do you say that everything is too late—?"_

_Ryuu cut him off with a kiss, and after that, Frey nearly lost his train of thought. Swallowing hard, he backed off a little, but the man stepped along with him and was kissing him again in the next instant. Frey forgot everything else afterwards and it was only a few minutes later that he regained enough sense to realize what exactly Ryuu was doing. _

_His companion had found a very effective method of distracting him. _

"_Ryuu," he said, intending to sound reproachful, but managing to sound sort of encouraging. He winced, flushing a deep scarlet at his response. "Y-you didn't answer my question."_

"_That's four already," Ryuu chided. "I said I'd only answer three."_

_Frey bit his lip, taking another step back. "I just wanted to know one last thing – when exactly do you say that it's too late—?"_

_Ryuu stepped along with him, a teasing smile on his face. Frey tried to look elsewhere, continuing his retreat until the back of his feet hit the bed. "I mean, is _now _too late? Is there a prescribed duration where a soul which had been split into two could be put back together…?"_

_Ryuu stopped, all playfulness gone from his demeanor, and Frey just knew that he had unknowingly hit a nerve somewhere. _

"_Ryuu?" he asked suspiciously._

_It was Ryuu who backed off this time. He answered hesitantly, "Honestly? Well, there is a – what did you call it? – prescribed duration…" The man avoided Frey's eyes. "The time before we died…that would have been the final time that a reintegration is possible. Beyond that…"_

_It took exactly a minute for that to sink in. "What?" Frey asked, eyes narrowed. "You mean all that time and you could have told me, and I could have—"_

"_Frey!" Ryuu said loudly, shaking his head. "Even if I had told you, there wasn't enough time! And besides, it wouldn't have even been a sure success. There are certain conditions—"_

"_Damn all those conditions! I don't care! If there was even the slightest chance—!"_

"_There wasn't any chance! Do not delude yourself into believing that there is a chance! That there ever was a chance!" _

"_Ryuu…"_

_The man sighed. "I'm sorry Frey, but it is futile to hope for something more. This" – he gestured to the illusory bedroom – "is the only thing left of us. After this, when we meet again, we'll be fighting each other to the death." Ryuu smiled. "When that time comes, you have to win."_

'He had really given up on this,' _Frey thought as he watched Ryuu's expression. He sat back at the edge of the bed, thinking, _'Should I also do the same?'

_But from the depths of his mind came a vicious refusal, and he knew that he couldn't just give up. There was still something that he could do._

"_Hey, don't look so down about this…" Ryuu stood before him, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. Frey remembered how the man used to do that when they were both still alive, how he absolutely basked in all the attention that Ryuu had given him, how he nearly had a heart attack when Ryuu first hugged him, that time at the armory, that fateful day when he left for the Schwarz territories… _

_Frey leaned into Ryuu's touch and thought of the many, many things that they had both missed on when they were still alive. Death placed a lot of things into perspective, and now that Frey looked back on his relatively short existence, he found himself regretting that he hadn't done as much as he would have wanted to._

_Ryuu bent down to kiss him once again. Smiling up at the other man, Frey asked, "One last question…" At this, Ryuu instantly looked apprehensive. Frey laughed and kissed him back to ease his worries. "It's a safe question," he promised. "Virtually harmless."_

_Ryuu cocked his head curiously. "Go ahead…"_

"_We're both dead right? So we're just souls right now? But why can we touch each other like this…?"_

_Ryuu chuckled. "That's three questions Frey. Really, has death taken your ability to count?"_

_Frey poked him in the chest in retaliation. "I meant this." Then he wrapped his arms around his companion's neck and kissed him fervently. "And this." _

"_These are just bodily manifestations of our souls," replied Ryuu after regaining his breath. "For a variety of reasons, Soul Keepers could bestow this temporary state to a soul. Weisser did this for me. I think the Crypt did the same to you so that they could talk to you and give you instructions before you are reborn…"_

"_So I have the Crypt to thank for being able to touch you?" When Ryuu nodded, Frey grinned mischievously. "Then we shall have to make the most of it right?"_

_Ryuu looked confused. Then wordlessly, Frey pulled him down to the bed. _

* * *

'_What happens now?'_

Damien asked himself the same question over and over again. Like him, everybody seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting for anyone to say or do something – anything.

After an awkward silence, an angry voice growled, "What are we waiting for? Let's finish them off!"

It was nearly impossible to know where exactly that aggressive statement came from, but it seemed to have emanated from the ranks of the Mazoku army. Damien turned to the Maou. "Oi Heika! Your soldiers!"

The Maou looked up, still holding Wolfram in his arms. He knelt down and gently lay the latter on the ground.

At the opposite side, the Mazoku soldiers started to advance towards the Ryuzoku despite the attempts of Gwendal and Gunter to rein them in. Damien distinctly heard them divvying up opponents, with some of the soldiers loudly volunteering to take out Wolfram and the entire Ryuzoku. Evidently, Wolfram's role in turning the tide of the battle did not score any points with the livid soldiers. They seem to still consider him a traitor. At least they were all staring at Wolfram with a worrying gleam in their eyes.

"Heika!" Damien cried again.

The Maou glanced at him, seeming to size him up. "Damien, do you think that they would listen to me?"

"Of course they would. You're their king!"

A bitter smile, followed by another question. "Do you think that they won't rebel against me if I defend Wolfram and the entire Ryuzoku army right now?"

Damien replied suspiciously, not at all liking where the conversation was headed to. To the Maou's side, Conrad Weller looked on apprehensively. He answered, "Most will be seriously mad if you do. I could understand that they're all angry about what happened to the other soldiers."

"Exactly," said the Maou. "If I stand against them now, there is no guarantee that the soldiers would stop. I might even end up fighting against my own army…"

Damien frowned. He could understand the logic behind the Maou's reasoning, but…when has logic ever been a factor in Shibuya Yuuri's decisions? Wasn't he always the kind who defended people regardless of the consequences? And there wasn't any way in hell that the Maou would leave Wolfram defenseless…right?

The Maou took in his reaction and then asked, "Damien, if you were me, what will you do now?"

The question caught him off-guard. Damien said slowly, "I…I would try and stop them. And should I fail…I will do whatever it takes to protect everyone."

"Protect everyone," the Maou repeated with a wistful smile. "I genuinely thought that I could do that…But I wasn't able to do much after all. I'm a failure."

"You're giving up?" Damien asked incredulously. "How could you do that?"

Silence. Beside the Maou, Conrad's worried expression smoothened out into a satisfied, knowing smile. Damien could not decide whether he ought to feel relieved. Then to his consternation, the Mazoku king stood up and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but could you look after Wolf for a while? I have to go."

"Go where?" Damien asked, confused.

"To protect everyone," the Maou answered simply. "Failure does not necessarily mean that I wouldn't try again."

In the amount of time that it took Damien to recover from his surprise at that response, the Maou walked past him, his jaw set in a resolute expression. Conrad followed right after.

They look absolutely ridiculous, Damien thought as he took his place beside Wolfram's unconscious form and watched the Maou and Conrad charge between the armies of the Mazoku and the Ryuzoku. Really, what are they planning to do with just the two of them? Four – if you count Gunter and Gwendal, who saw what the Maou had set out to do and had rushed to the latter's side to support him. Five, Damien amended once again, as an orange-haired someone joined the Maou's small group.

And then, there they were – five people against a horde of furious, bloodthirsty men.

Damien took a moment to take stock of the situation. With the hundreds of soldiers on either side of the Maou, he knew that they weren't likely to survive should another skirmish take place. Damien glanced at the Mazoku king, and in that instant, he knew from the latter's face that they were thinking of the same thing: They needed a miracle.

To Damien's immense surprise, a miracle did happen. Three miracles to be exact.

First, several blue-clad men broke away from the Mazoku ranks and joined the Maou's group. Damien recognized one as Marcus, the person who had taken his place when he was away with Wolfram. If he remembered correctly, Marcus was also one of Wolfram's men.

The other Mazoku soldiers roared indignantly at this treachery, but they still looked confident enough with their numbers. Even with the addition of Marcus and his men, it was glaringly obvious that the Maou's group was still severely outnumbered.

But then the second miracle happened. There was the cadence of feet marching in unison, and not a moment too soon, the remnants of the Shimaron army went up to stand next to them. Damien grinned, catching Saralegui's eyes. The latter glared at him, as if to say that although he had decided to help, he still thought that they were doing something incredibly risky and stupid.

Damien looked at the people assembled in front of him, amazed at this turn of the tide. Now it was the errant soldiers of the Mazoku army who were outnumbered. But looking at the soldiers, Damien could sense that they were still not ready to give up.

But then came a third miracle. In the middle of the battlefield, there was a burst of blinding light, and three unexpected people materialized out of thin air. As the light dissipated, everyone looked on in shock as Shori, Murata, and Shinou appeared before them.

Shinou took one look at the converged armies, and said in a clear, ringing voice, "Put down your weapons. Stop this madness right now."

Damien was nearly rejoicing, watching as the Mazoku soldiers hesitated in the face of an order from their god. Since Shinou's motives were still unclear to him, it was consoling to see that at least Shori and Murata were there too.

Damien – and he knew that everybody else shared his sentiment – couldn't be any more grateful for their timing.

* * *

Shori and his companions arrived in Shin Makoku to find their worst fears confirmed. Looking around him, Shori saw that they had landed right in the midst of a recently-concluded battle. His first thought went to Yuuri, and his gaze immediately roamed around in search of his little brother. But when he finally found him, Shori had to do a double take.

There was something different about Yuuri. His brother looked…older. He looked like somebody who had lived through several lifetimes since he had seen him off back in the other world. The glint in Yuuri's eyes also hinted at him having undergone a major emotional upheaval in the past hour or so.

Shori frowned. Time couldn't have flown that fast while they were in the Crypt right? They couldn't have been away for more than a week. Why on earth did it feel as if they had been gone for at least a decade? Why did it feel as if a lot of things had happened and that his brother had somehow sustained some irreversible damage? That Yuuri had somehow changed so much?

Shori wanted to be at his brother's side but just then, the Mazoku soldiers started murmuring loudly.

"It's Shinou-Heika!"

"You idiot! Shinou-Heika would not side with the enemy."

"No, it couldn't be Shinou-Heika…"

"But that's the Daikenja…"

"They haven't interfered in any battle before…"

"They must be impostors…"

The mutterings grew in volume, and soon after, the soldiers started arguing amongst themselves. Shori glanced at Shinou. What is he planning to do now?

"Too many men have died today," the deity said gravely. "You have to stop."

The soldiers looked on with hostile expressions.

"Shinou is right," Murata added. "Lay down your arms and go back to Blood Pledge Castle."

No one spoke for a moment. And then one soldier stepped forward, speaking in behalf of the Mazoku army. "But Shinou-Heika, Geika…these men attacked us first. The Radford and Rochefort armies are gone because of them! We can't just let them get away with it!"

The others roared out their approval at this argument. Shori scowled. The Mazoku soldiers' an-eye-for-an-eye logic was barbaric at best. It was the sort of defense that people on Earth use to get away with crimes as large-scale as genocide. Shori nearly lashed out to debate with the man, but somebody spoke first.

It was Yuuri. "You propose then, that we fight this out until everyone is dead?"

"And what exactly is wrong with that Heika? You led us out to battle! You can't just tell us to go home!"

"I can and I will," replied Yuuri. "We have set out to stop this war from happening. We have failed in as far as most of our comrades are now dead. However, the enemy commander is also gone. It's over."

"But the humans—!"

"Sara." Yuuri turned to the Shou Shimaron king. "Does Shimaron intend to continue fighting?"

Shori, along with everybody else, turned to Saralegui. The latter smiled. "I did sign a peace treaty with Shin Makoku and I shall abide by the conditions we agreed upon before."

Yuuri nodded, turning to the Ryuzoku. Shori noted an instantaneous change in his brother's expression when he did so. He could not understand what that change was at first, but then Shori saw who was at the middle of the dragon riders.

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

He was on the ground, watched over by Damien Schwarz. The boy looked wounded but fortunately still alive. Had he already absorbed Ryuu's soul? Is he already planning to take his own life? Had he already _attempted_…?

Yuuri addressed the Ryuzoku. "Your leader is dead. What does the Ryuzoku army intend to do now?"

One of the riders stepped forward and answered, "We obey the will of the one who defeated Ryuu-sama."

"And if he is not capable of making a decision right now?"

The rider paused and consulted his comrades silently. Finally, he said, "Then we shall not do anything until he recovers."

Yuuri turned back to the Mazoku army. "As you see, no one intends to continue fighting. As your king, I enjoin everyone to lay down their arms and return to Blood Pledge Castle."

More hostile mutterings emanated from the ranks of the Mazoku army.

Then Shinou said, "Should this come down to a fight, I shall back the Maou with all the power I have. Consider yourself warned."

Nothing happened at first, then slowly, the soldiers started to disperse. Shori glanced at his brother, trying to smile at the sheer relief that everything was over. But when he looked at Yuuri, he could not help but feel sad.

Shinou said that it was too late for Ryuu, but that perhaps, it might not be the case for Wolfram. But what about Yuuri?

Just like the split-soul that he didn't know he had, was everything too late for him too?

* * *

It took three days for things to settle down, but even after then, Yuuri could still not find it in himself to feel anything other than despair.

Blood Pledge Castle is still in mourning. Yuuri could almost see the grief in the atmosphere – a dark suffocating cloud of sorrow and anguish that was almost tangible. The very air was heavy with the people's tormented moans, as what transpired in the battle began to sink in.

People have died. A lot of parents, brothers, friends, and lovers will never return.

One of the hardest parts was talking to the Radford and Rochefort families. Much of what took place in that encounter was a blur to Yuuri. There was a lot of crying involved, and he could only remember saying something that he thought would comfort the two families.

But at the moment, their grief was inconsolable. Yuuri watched them leave after that, heart heavy with the fact that it was mostly his fault that the Radford and Rochefort soldiers met such a gruesome end.

"You couldn't have predicted what Lord von Radford and Lord von Rochefort will do," Conrad had told him when the families of the two departed nobles have gone.

Gwendal nodded his agreement. "We tried to get there as soon as we could, Heika. The fact that we were all too late was our fault as much as yours. You shouldn't have to bear this burden all by yourself."

Yuuri smiled in gratitude for their words, and for the sake of not having to cause his two advisors to worry about him anymore, he tried to act as if his guilt was somehow assuaged.

But he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone.

Yuuri tried to place some distance between him and his advisors for the next couple of hours, knowing that he could not take any more of their pity and half-hearted attempts to cheer him up. He even avoided Greta as much as he could, and instead kept himself busy with the kingdom's concerns.

He remembered the look in his daughter's eyes when she came running to meet him just after he returned from the battle.

"Yuuri!" Greta had cried. "You won't believe what happened to me! This man came and—"

Yuuri did not hear anything more. Gwendal and Gunter were both speaking to him at the same time about how displeased the leaders of the Noble Houses were.

"Yuuri? Are you listening to me?"

Yuuri dutifully patted Greta's head and said, "I'll talk to you later okay. Just go to Anissina first and then we'll talk."

"But—"

And that was the last time he saw his daughter for a long while. Guiltily, Yuuri made a mental note to make it all up to Greta the minute that everything is over. Meanwhile, there were other things to take care of – what to do with the Shimaron army for instance.

The Mazoku were not the only ones who suffered considerable losses in this war. The Shimaron army also lost much of their number, and although Yuuri had achieved a truce – albeit a rather uneasy one at that – with Saralegui, an internal conflict between the human soldiers soon emerged hours after the battle had concluded.

Saralegui sought him out the day before and told him that having been forced into merging in the first place, the soldiers of Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron were now starting to fight against each other. Short of placing everyone into a hypnotic state for the remainder of their stay in Shin Makoku, Saralegui admitted that he might not be able to control everyone for very long.

"So you still have control over those from Shou Shimaron, right?" Yuuri had asked, mind churning out one possible solution after another just to avert this crisis.

"Of course," replied Saralegui. "They do recognize me as their king. The problem with the Dai Shimaron soldiers is that they do not." He shrugged. "Which is perfectly understandable as I was not chosen and crowned in the first place."

Yuuri frowned. The unification of Shimaron that Ryuu had achieved by force was now crumbling at an alarming speed. "You're saying that you need to be crowned as the king of Dai Shimaron?"

Saralegui raised his eyebrows at that, scowling in displeasure. Yuuri wondered when exactly the other king stopped hiding his emotions behind a mask of amiability. He concluded that it must have been Damien Schwarz's influence. Yuuri could hardly fail to notice that the two boys were rarely apart these past days.

"Give me a little credit will you?" Sara said crossly. "I meant that the issue regarding the Dai Shimaron throne should be resolved _now_. "

It seemed like years ago when Saralegui and Damien came to Shin Makoku for this particular reason. Yuuri had almost forgotten that the two boys were in fact competing for this same position.

"I assume you have something in mind?" Yuuri asked after a beat.

Saralegui nodded, and later that day, Yuuri found himself in front of the Dai Shimaron soldiers and refugees, as a mediator in the selection process. Despite his doubts, everything went so smoothly that Yuuri thought at some point that he was merely dreaming.

The two contenders were presented at first, and in his usual self-effacing manner, Damien made a little speech about how unsuitable and inexperienced he was to be a king. A lot of people who were all obviously rooting for Damien looked disappointed at this, but before they could start to protest, Saralegui stepped forward and – to everyone's enormous surprise – withdrew his candidacy.

Nobody looked as shocked as Damien did, obviously not expecting something like that to happen. The boy looked hesitant at first, but with Yuuri's support, Saralegui's prodding, and the people's enthusiastic response, he finally relented and allowed himself to be declared as the new king of Dai Shimaron.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuuri had asked Sara as they stood aside and watched Damien converse with the generals of the Dai Shimaron army. "You've always wanted to see Shimaron restored to the single country that it once was right?"

"I did," said Saralegui with a smile. "But not this way. At some level, I admire what Lord Ryuu did—"

"You _admire _the fact that he killed so many people?" Yuuri interrupted in disbelief.

"I admire the fact that he did in one week what my father failed to do in his lifetime," said Sara, "What I've been trying to do for the past years." He smiled at Yuuri's reaction. "Whatever else he might have been, you have to admit that Lord Ryuu got results."

Yuuri was not about to lose this argument. "At a huge expense, Sara. The results that he achieved were not worth it in the end."

Saralegui made a noncommittal sound. Yuuri was about to push the topic and get a concurrence from the other king, but Damien finally managed to extricate himself from his throng of eager subjects in order to talk to them.

"Are you sure about this?" Damien asked Sara right off the bat, echoing Yuuri's earlier inquiry. "Haven't you always wanted to—?"

"I know, I know," said Sara, interrupting before Damien could go further. "Don't misunderstand me, Ryuzoku. Rebuilding two territories in the next year is just too much work. I don't have time for that."

Damien laughed for some reason. "Yes, I'm sure you don't."

And they all left it at that.

Yuuri's next immediate problem was the Ryuzoku. Damien had introduced him to Emil, the Ryuzoku's self-appointed interim leader, and together, they talked in length about what the future may bring between their races. Hated by both demons and humans alike, it became clear to Yuuri that the dragon riders should be placed out of the way. For some incomprehensible reason, Shinou had volunteered his Temple for this purpose.

It was there that Yuuri finally got to meet the rest of the Ryuzoku. It was also there that he was able to see the dragons again up close. Amidst all the varying colors and sizes of the beasts, Yuuri immediately recognized the scarlet one – the one that had stood between him and Wolfram in the battlefield. The dragon traipsed alongside him and gave a roar of acknowledgement.

Yuuri smiled at it in gratitude. Suddenly, he recalled his childish attempt at least two years ago to find a dragon. Wolfram had been with him on that short expedition, and with a painful twinge, he remembered how they had argued over what to name the baby dragon they had rescued from the poachers. That had been a happier, more uncomplicated time, and no matter how much he wished that he could return to that, Yuuri knew that he no longer could.

"That's new," commented Emil, looking at Yuuri with renewed curiosity. "Did you know that you're only the third person whom Drache responded to like that?"

"Oh?" said Yuuri, perking up. "It has a name?"

"Drache," Emil repeated. "One of the oldest dragons that we have. He used to belong to one of the ancient clans before he passed on to Ryuu-sama."

Yuuri caught Damien's eye. "Which ancient clan exactly?"

"The Lombards," answered Damien, and Yuuri nodded in understanding. Now that explains a lot.

As they continued walking amongst the Ryuzoku, Yuuri lost all interest in the dragons as his thoughts went back to Wolfram. After losing consciousness in the battlefield, his fiancé was transported back to the castle, where Gisela and Damien put their skills to use in order to save him.

Yuuri distinctly remembered pacing in front of the room, unable to rest, unable to stop, unable to think of anything else other than what was happening to Wolfram. Just when he was about to barge in to see if the healers were making any progress, Gisela herself opened the door.

"Heika," she had said softly, face gaunt with fatigue and anxiety. "You could come in now."

Yuuri rushed past her, not bothering to reply. The room had once been used to accommodate visiting heads of state, but at the moment, the healers had transformed it into an extension of the infirmary. There were several beds inside, but only one was occupied. Yuuri immediately rushed beside it.

"How is he?" he asked quietly, turning to Damien, who looked as miserable as Yuuri felt.

"Stable," the boy answered, joining him. "He's just extremely exhausted. Otherwise, he'll be fine."

"But?" Yuuri prodded, sure that there was something more.

"But," Damien continued, "I think there might be some damage, just that it would be more mental and emotional rather than physical…"

Yuuri nodded his agreement, somehow understanding the bodily and psychological ramifications of surviving a battle. Just looking at Conrad could tell him as much. Even if his godfather did not talk much about it, Yuuri knew that the man still bore the memories and scars of Rutenberg. And from his own experience, he knew that the events in a battle – what you have seen, what you have done, as well as what you have been forced to do in order to survive – will never really leave you. After the fight, everything will remain inside – like a stain in your heart…a shadow over your mind…a pervasive darkness that would always threaten to consume your entire being.

Yuuri knew that and more, having been at the forefront of the battle some hours earlier, and that knowledge only served to make the guilt that had been gnawing at his insides return with excruciating intensity. How could he have allowed this happen? To Wolfram no less…

Yuuri looked down at the bed, watching Wolfram's ashen face, his bandaged body, and his expression of agony. Yuuri could still not imagine how he had failed to stop all of these from happening. He doubted whether he could ever forgive himself for his failure to protect his people…his fiancé…

Yuuri stared sorrowfully as Wolfram turned, mumbled something, then subsided once again into a nearly comatose state. He frowned in worry. "He hasn't woken up at all, has he?"

"Yes," said Gisela, also approaching the bed. "It is unusual, but let's give Kakka a little more time…"

Yuuri nodded, forcing himself to step away. "I have to go. The others are waiting for me. Thank you for your help Gisela. You too, Damien."

Both healers looked at each other uncertainly. "You're welcome, Heika. However…"

"Yes?"

"Should Wolf wake up…what should we tell him?"

Yuuri stopped, having no immediate answer to that. He took a deep breath. Would Wolfram be strong enough to deal with the consequences of his past actions? Yuuri could not risk shoving Wolfram into the midst of another crisis any more than he needed to.

"Just…just call for me when he wakes up, will you?" he said with an almost pleading look.

Damien seemed to understand. "Okay."

Yuuri turned and walked briskly towards the door. Once outside, he stopped, clenched his fists tightly, and punched the opposite wall in frustration. He didn't know what to do should Wolfram wake up. He had no idea what to say. He hadn't the faintest clue as to what to tell him.

Yuuri only knew that from what transpired in that fateful battle, nothing will ever be the same.

Back at present, as Yuuri thought of what had become of his kingdom, of his people, and of himself, he doubted whether anything will ever go back to the way that they used to be.

* * *

Shori stood along with Murata and Shinou, gazing down at the Temple grounds where the Ryuzoku strode around restlessly. Somewhere in the dragon riders' midst, he easily spotted Yuuri, walking alongside Damien Schwarz and another man he didn't know.

Shori hadn't been able talk to Yuuri much. His little brother had been busy piecing back together a war-torn country, and looking at how everything was finally settling down in just a matter of days, Shori could not help but admire Yuuri's newfound sense of leadership and maturity.

Shori had tried to help, but he found to his chagrin that he only got in his brother's way. Yuuri obviously knew what to do, and his manner of implementing his goals and visions were surprisingly effective. Again, the nagging feeling that Yuuri had grown up much more than necessary, made Shori sad, and yes, a little bit angry. Yuuri was just a teenager for heavens' sake! It wasn't fair to have him tackle problems and issues that were meant for someone much older and more experienced. Shori himself had never been in a similar situation.

But Shori never heard his brother complain. Even now that Yuuri was obviously struggling with maintaining the peace between the three warring races, he was still hanging on with characteristic obstinacy. Shori admired him for that, and with a full appreciation of the amount of stress that Yuuri was into, he grudgingly kept all the information they had learned at the Crypt to himself. Shori hated having to keep a secret from Yuuri, but he knew that it was necessary.

But how long will he be able to keep this up? How long will they keep this a secret?

Shori tried, yet again, to reason with his two companions. "Yuuri should know. He has the right to know the truth."

Shinou replied with the same argument. "I told you before – you should not take Gottfried's threats lightly. No matter how harmless he might seem, the fact that he has the entire Crypt of Souls under his command means that he is someone to be reckoned with."

Murata quickly supported the Original King. "And besides, aren't you the slightest bit worried about what he might do to your parents…?"

Shori had heard these arguments before, but he was still not a hundred percent convinced that hiding the truth was the best course of action. "So that's it?" he demanded. "We'll hide the truth forever? Yuuri has a right to know who Ryuu really is. And what happens when Wolfram dies? Yuuri will never forgive us."

They had all learned what Wolfram had done after Ryuu had died, and although the rest interpreted that as a case of losing control of one's maryoku, Shori was not fooled. He was pretty sure that Wolfram had attempted to kill himself and complete the soul breaking process. It was merely a matter of luck that Yuuri was there to stop him, and that Damien Schwarz was nearby to undo most of the damage that Wolfram had inflicted upon himself.

Otherwise…who knows what might have happened? Wolfram might have died, and although there were certain advantages to that – Ryuu's soul disappearing completely, for instance – there were also some drawbacks. For one, Yuuri will never be able to live with himself for failing to save his fiancé. For another, Shori had a feeling that they might have lost Yuuri then and there too.

It was a disaster either way.

"Please tell me you have a plan Shinou," Shori said after a moment. The deity had said that it might not be too late for as long as Wolfram remained alive, but he had not expounded on what he meant by that. He only knew that they were supposed to talk to Wolfram, but because the latter was still out cold even after three days, they had no means of doing so.

Shinou did not answer immediately. After a long pause, he said, "It's incredibly dangerous, but…I think I might have a solution."

"Mind sharing what your golden plan is?" Shori asked acidly, already tired of all the secrecy and veiled messages.

Shinou was silent for a while. Then in a few, concise words, he began to explain his plan. Halfway through, Shori's eyes slowly widened with disbelief. Beside the Original King, Murata had on a grave expression, indicating that this was not the first time that he had heard the details of Shinou's plan.

"But this is absurd!" Shori said. "And is this even possible?"

Shinou nodded grimly. "I told you it's incredibly dangerous."

Going back to everything that the deity had told him, Shori couldn't help but agree.

* * *

After a political turmoil, a declaration of war, a full-scale battle, and countless deaths to reckon with, the last thing Gwendal needed was a rebellion. A rebellion no less from Shin Makoku's aristocratic sector. But he found to his frustration that he might be getting just that.

Gwendal sat stiffly. It was not a good thing to be at the receiving end of various insults and dissatisfied comments from the leaders of the other Noble Houses. With von Grantz's continued absence and with Waltorana still convalescing – coupled with von Rochefort's and von Radford's unfortunate deaths – the number of people inside the conference room was significantly less than usual.

But it did not make the atmosphere any less poisonous.

"Tell me again why you did not assist Radford and Rochefort?" Von Gylenhaal was on the warpath, being the only person in the room who had close ties with the two recently-departed nobles.

Gwendal tried, once again, to explain. "Their actions were neither known nor authorized by the Maou. We followed as soon as we found out that their armies were gone."

"And what about the prisoners suddenly materializing in the battlefield?" Von Wincott looked highly displeased, which – taking into consideration his normally passive and serene nature – was tantamount to extreme anger in a normal person. "Who authorized that?"

"Lady Cheri did," answered Gunter, "But she only did so because our soldiers were at a disadvantage. The opposing army had dragons—"

"But how sure are you that they aided _us_ in the battle and not the other army?" Von Karbelnikoff was regarding everyone with distrust. His expression was so severe that Gwendal suspected for a moment that someone had spirited away the real Lord von Karbelnikoff and had left a sour-faced impersonator in the latter's stead. "Why on earth were we not consulted on anything?"

Gwendal answered acidly, "Forgive me but were you expecting a formal meeting? We were in the middle of a war for goodness' sake!"

"That doesn't give you the right to take us for granted," said von Gylenhaal. "Might I remind you, Lord von Voltaire, that you and your brothers are not the rulers of this kingdom. You do not get to exploit the Maou's weakness just so you could gain power over us!"

The accusation stung, and despite his efforts to stay calm, Gwendal lashed out, "Exploit? Power? This is hardly a matter of power—!"

Von Gylenhaal sneered at him. "You, Lord Conrad, and Lord Wolfram – every single one in your forsaken family had been dominating this country for far too long! Your own whore of a mother—"

"Don't you dare speak about my sister in that manner!" Stoffel slammed his fists on the table, glaring daggers at von Gylenhaal.

"Your sister allowed the prisoners to escape! She's as much of a traitor as Lord Wol—!"

"How dare you—!"

"My lords! A little decorum please!" Gunter shouted, wringing his hands in distress. "Please! Try to calm down. We need to stay focused on the problem."

"How's this for focus?" Heedless of the advice, von Gylenhaal raised a finger, stabbing it angrily towards Gwendal's direction. "_He_ placed the Maou's life in danger!"

"We were protecting the Maou."

"How is leading Heika to the battlefield with a pitiful number of soldiers called protecting?" von Wincott asked. "Lord von Gylenhaal is right. You could have gotten Heika killed."

"It was Heika's own decision to go," said Gwendal tersely. "And again, if Radford and Rochefort had not taken off on their own, much more take Wolfram with them, we wouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Did they?" asked von Karbelnikoff doubtfully. "Or maybe Lord Wolfram led them to a trap, using his disappearance to entice the Maou out into battle as well."

Gwendal shook his head. "It was Wolfram who defeated Ryuu. It was Wolfram who _saved_ the Maou's life."

"I'm sorry, but I don't buy this story at all," said von Wincott. "I think that it's time we find out the truth. It's time that we commence with what we have agreed upon before this entire fiasco started – Lord Wolfram's trial." The noble paused, then added, "I also think that it's time we reconsider Shibuya Yuuri's capacity to continue his role as the Maou."

Gunter exclaimed, asking the very question that Gwendal had in mind, "You want to subject the Maou into a test? You're not only going against the people's wills, my lord, but also against Shinou-Heika's as well!"

"Shinou-Heika has forsaken us," said von Wincott bleakly. "Why hasn't he assisted us in any way against our enemies? Why has he allowed Radford and Rochefort, along with so many Mazoku soldiers, to die?"

"My lord! Your assertion is blasphemous at the least—!"

Everyone began speaking at the same time, arguing over von Wincott's proposal. Gwendal forced himself to stay silent on this one. Conrad had told him about Shinou's defection, and he knew that all throughout the battle, the deity had most probably been rooting for the other side. But he also knew that shaking the soldier's beliefs in someone they consider as their god will serve nothing but to undermine their confidence and loyalty.

The Original King's unexpected interference in the battle three days ago was truly surprising, but it was welcome nonetheless. Gwendal did not know how they could have otherwise stopped more people from dying had Shinou not arrived when he did. And now that Shori and Murata had attested that the Original King had been on their side all along, Gwendal chose to believe that. Especially now that Shinou's credibility could be the only defense that Shibuya Yuuri has in order to maintain his position.

Gwendal said in disapproval, trying to steer the conversation away from the Original King's actions – or lack thereof, "Why do this now? The country is still recovering—"

"We have our enemies within our domain. If we round them up now, we could annihilate them completely."

Gwendal gaped at von Karbelnikoff. It felt bizarre to hear a suggestion like that from Anissina's older brother – someone he had known since childhood, and whom he knew perfectly well to be a non-violent person.

"I do not agree with this," Gwendal said firmly.

Von Karbelnikoff frowned at him. "You don't get to decide on your own, my lord. I say we put this to a vote." The man turned to his peers. "Since that would be an obvious no from Lord von Voltaire, what about the rest of you?"

"No to everything," said Gunter immediately.

"I don't know about the first one," said Stoffel, "But I'm fine with reexamining the Maou's suitability for the throne."

"Yes to everything," said von Karbelnikoff, avoiding Gwendal's gaze.

"Yes," said von Wincott after a moment's thought.

"And a yes for me too," said von Gylenhaal. He smirked at Gwendal and Gunter. "You're outnumbered, my lords."

Gwendal shared a grim look with Gunter. This was going to be a huge problem. How could they possibly stop the others – or at the very least, hinder them – from acting on their unreasonable plans? It would be good if the Maou could intervene soon, but Gwendal doubted whether the latter could decide properly given his current state.

"We're done here then," continued von Gylenhaal. "Lord Wolfram's trial shall commence the minute that he wakes up. As for the Maou…well…he would have to prove his worth to us now, wouldn't he?"

Gwendal did not like the gleam in von Gylenhaal's eyes at all. He could see no way out of this situation. He caught Gunter's eyes, and he knew that they were thinking of the same thing.

How the hell are they going to get out of this?

* * *

"Is that so?"

Yuuri knew that he should have a stronger reaction to what Gwendal had just told him. By all means, he should be panicking right now, but somehow, he could not feel anything. Perhaps it was because he had been expecting something like this to happen, and now that it did, Yuuri just felt…exhausted. Even the threat of being deposed was not enough to jolt him out of his depression.

"Well?" Gwendal asked after a moment, clearly dissatisfied at his reaction. "What are you going to do?"

Yuuri looked up, his eyes traveling to the others. They were at his office, with him seated at the head of the table. Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter were at one side while Saralegui, Damien, and Belias were on the opposite end. The first three were regarding him with worry and anticipation, while the last three were looking at him with silent interest.

Yuuri asked slowly, "The issue with Wolfram and I – everything is hinged upon the fact that you and Gunter were outnumbered in the votes, right?"

"Yes," said Gwendal. "But I don't think any of them – especially von Gylenhaal – will change their votes…"

Yuuri nodded. "I know. Even von Karbelnikoff-san and von Wincott-san might not switch their votes because of what happened…" He scratched his chin. "Then we need to get Stoffel-san on our side. If he sides with us, it will then be three against three."

"I see," said the general. "I'll get Hahaue to talk to Stoffel then. She had always been able to bully him into submission ever since they were kids…"

Damien asked, frowning a little, "But three against three is still a deadlock. How do you propose to break that?"

"It will be four against three," corrected Yuuri. "For as long as we could get the final House to side with us. Conrad?"

Conrad smiled, realizing what Yuuri was getting at. "You want me to look for Adalbert von Grantz?"

Yuuri nodded. "Do whatever it takes to get him to come back to Blood Pledge Castle."

His godfather bobbed his head in agreement. "I shall see to it right away."

There was a short silence. Then Saralegui remarked, "But in the meantime, while the last House has not voted, doesn't that mean that whatever the others have decided will stay?"

Yuuri made a face. "They could certainly argue it that way."

"Then maybe Lord von Bielefeld should remain unconscious for a while longer."

Yuuri and Damien both stared incredulously at the Shou Shimaron king. "Sara!" chided Yuuri loudly. "Please don't say that."

"Wolfram _should_ wake up soon," said Damien. "It's been three days. It's dangerous if he doesn't snap out of it within the next hours. He could remain like that forever!"

Saralegui regarded them both somberly. "Well yes but…wouldn't it be more dangerous if he wakes up and is subjected to a trial right off the bat? Regardless of the fact that he killed Lord Ryuu, with all the evidence against him, a case could be made about him being a traitor…"

Yuuri's face fell, knowing that both had a valid point. With a pang of guilt, he suddenly found himself agreeing to what Sara had just said – that just for the sake of avoiding the trial that the Noble House leaders plan to subject him to, he wished that Wolfram wouldn't wake up just yet.

* * *

In a somewhat cruel twist of fate, Yuuri's wish was granted.

A week had passed, and still, Wolfram remained as lifeless as a corpse. The fact that he was still breathing was of little consolation to Yuuri, for the boy showed no signs that he was even aware of the various people who traipsed by his bedside on a regular basis for the next days. There was not a single indication that Wolfram would wake up anytime soon.

The only upside was Adalbert's arrival in the castle a fortnight ago. With his presence, the Noble House leaders had to reconsider their prior decision. And although Stoffel still tipped the scales into a tie, Lady Cheri hinted that she would be able to convince her brother to change sides soon.

Now that Yuuri could breathe again, his major concern was Wolfram's condition. Since nothing had virtually changed for the past days, he was forced to entertain the awful possibility that his fiancé might never wake up again.

Damien and Gisela had rigorously tried every method that they could think of, but their collective efforts had not paid off. Both agreed that if they could just find out what was causing this abnormal state of unconsciousness, perhaps they would be better equipped to handle Wolfram's condition. But none had any idea as to how to accomplish that.

A week and a day after Wolfram had fallen into a comatose state, Yuuri sat by the latter's bed, wondering if he would be able to talk to him again. He remembered undergoing this exact same scenario before, when Soushou had taken Wolfram's heart. But that time had been easier because he had known exactly what to do to save Wolfram. This time however…

Yuuri had no idea where to start. He bent down to lightly brush his lips against Wolfram's, whispering as he did so, "I'm here, Wolf. Please open your eyes…"

"Heika," said a voice, causing Yuuri to jump back in surprise. "You're here early."

Looking wildly around, he saw Damien by one of the supposedly empty beds, obviously just waking up from sleep. The boy was still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

Damien shrugged, rubbing his eyes. "I sleep here."

"_What?"_

"Well there _are_ a lot of empty beds," said the boy defensively. "And besides, I can keep an eye on Wolfram better if I stay nearby."

Yuuri found the idea of Damien staying in the same room as Wolfram to be a bit disturbing, even if the two were not necessarily sharing a single bed. Then a thought struck him. When Damien and Wolfram left Shin Makoku before, did they…?

He had a difficult time verbalizing his thoughts, and in the end, he decided to be blunt. "Damien, did you and Wolfram ever…sleep together?"

At first, nothing. Then steam began to puff out of the boy's ears. "What sort of question is that?" Damien demanded, fully awake now. "Of course we didn't!"

Yuuri turned red too. Damien must have misunderstood the question, and Yuuri did not know how to restate it in clearer terms. In the end, he just mumbled in embarrassment, "Just making sure." He looked around, struggling to change the topic. "Er…so…how has kingship suited you?"

Damien seized onto that, looking as desperate as Yuuri was to put their previous conversation as far behind as possible. "Difficult at first. They all wanted to go back to Dai Shimaron now that everything is nearly over. I said that they could go ahead but they wouldn't want to go without me. But I wouldn't leave until Wolfram…" Damien trailed off, glancing at the bed. He went on somberly, "…until Wolf wakes up."

Yuuri's depression came rushing back at that. He gave Wolfram's hair a gentle ruffle and sighed. "I hope he wakes up soon."

An answering sigh. "Me too."

Yuuri sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, while Damien took a spot somewhere at the edge. "Hey Damien?" Yuuri asked after a moment, "You…you don't feel bad about this at all? I mean about Ryuu's death? He _is_ your brother after all."

"Should I be?" asked Damien, more to himself rather than Yuuri. "I think not. Right now, I feel more relieved than sad. I wouldn't take this against Wolfram. I think…" He paused, glancing down at the latter. "…I think that among everyone here, Wolf will suffer the most. After all, he was the one who ended Ryuu's life."

"I know," agreed Yuuri. "Do you think that Wolfram really intended to kill Ryuu?"

"What?" Damien frowned at the question. "It might not have been easy, but Wolf needed to save you." He stopped, seeming to realize something. "Wait, you're not honestly thinking that Wolfram intended to kill _you_?"

Yuuri colored a little at that, but he answered honestly. "You've seen it too, haven't you? Wolfram pulled Ryuu aside." His fingers ghosted over Wolfram's lips. "He _kissed _Ryuu…"

Damien obviously did not like where the conversation was headed to. He said irately, "It doesn't matter. I mean, Wolf still killed Ryuu. Wolf obviously chose _you_."

"Which makes matters worse. To Wolfram, I am now the guy he had chosen over someone he obviously liked. I am the reason why he had to kill Ryuu."

Damien paused for a moment to absorb that. Through his eyes, Yuuri could see that his response made sense to the other boy. Perhaps because it was easy enough for Damien to envision himself in Yuuri's place. If Wolfram was forced to kill somebody just because of him, wouldn't Damien feel just about the same way?

"You're afraid that Wolf might hate you for that," said Damien. It was not a question, and Yuuri knew that it was more of a reflection of what the boy himself would feel if he were in Yuuri's position.

"Yes," said Yuuri. "I'm not sure if he'll ever look at me in the same way as before."

"Of course he would," Damien said quickly, and Yuuri knew that it was not a reassurance. Rather, it was another reflection of what Damien himself would like to hear if their situations were reversed. "Wolfram loves you. You'll both get past this."

Yuuri wanted to believe him but found that – no matter how hard he tried – he could not. He nodded just the same, returning his gaze to Wolfram's sleeping face. As he continued to stroke his fiancé's hair, he thought over and over again:

"_I'm here, Wolf. Please open your eyes…"_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to the following for reviewing the previous chapter – SangLeGuira (I might be able to act on your request after I finish this story, but I don't have any ideas yet. Any suggestions?), ARandomWeirdo (Yeah! ANGST! Lol), yuuram2fangirl (We're nearly at the end...), Nevynwatcher (I'm eager about the end too!), Pikeebo (Yes, technically Ryuu's soul still exists so there might still be a way…), animekitty421 (Thank you! I think people – even villains – are not completely evil.), silver woman (Nope, no battles this time.), lilgurlanima (Interesting question, but the answers wouldn't be revealed just yet), yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf (Happy holidays too!), and AshleyTangerine (Well…let's just see how things will turn out…) :)_

_Yay, second update this December! Happy holidays everyone!_


	36. Chapter 35: The Demon Mirror

**Chapter 35: The Demon Mirror**

* * *

_Soon enough, it really was time to leave._

_Frey knew that there was no delaying his departure this time, and he vaguely wondered what Weisser's reaction would be if he got pulled back into the Crypt in a state of partial undress. He smiled at the thought, thinking what an amusing situation that would be. But in the end, he decided that he'd rather not risk it, especially since he had a feeling that Weisser would be fuming with anger right about now. Frey had, after all, been gone beyond the time frame that they had initially agreed upon._

"_I won't say goodbye," he said as he stood up, straightening himself in the process. "We _will_ see each other again right?" _

_Ryuu nodded. "Yes. Sometime in the future."_

_Frey regarded his companion with a cheerless smile. "I won't even remember you by then, will I?"_

"_Every soul who gets reborn will not remember anything from his or her previous life," the man explained. "But Weisser will have your memories, and you will eventually get them back."_

_Frey was not entirely reassured, but there was no time to doubt Ryuu's words or Weisser capabilities. He stood back, reluctant to touch Ryuu again, afraid that he might never leave if he did so. _

_Ryuu also kept his distance. Smiling, he pointed at Frey's hands. "It seems like Weisser is calling you back."_

_Frey looked down at himself. He was beginning to disappear, his extremities starting to glow with unearthly light. Frey felt like crying. The room was beginning to dissolve, and everything around him – even Ryuu – began to shimmer and fade. _

_Frey stood uncertainly, torn between wanting to stay some more, and leaving quickly to spare himself the indignity of breaking down completely in front of Ryuu. But this was the last time that he would be able to be with him like this. Hesitating for the briefest second, Frey strode forward resolutely. Ryuu sprang out of the bed and met him halfway. _

_They were in each other's arms in the next second._

"_See you soon," Frey whispered against his companion's neck._

"_You too," the man whispered back. _

_Then as everything vanished before him, Frey inclined his head and kissed Ryuu for the final time. _

* * *

Yuuri had always hated meeting with the leaders of the Noble Houses.

Being stuck inside a stuffy room and subjected to the unflattering scrutiny of a bunch of aristocratic old men was hardly something that he enjoyed doing – certainly not an experience that he would willingly replicate. But it was a mark of how much he had really grown into his role as a king that he was here today, facing the aristocrats from his seat at the head of the table, successfully masking his anxiety with an air of determination.

Gwendal and Gunter were seated nearest to him, and it was clear to the rest of the leaders that the two men were there more to guard Yuuri from possible harm, and to a much lesser extent, to represent their own Houses in the different issues that will be discussed.

Von Wincott and von Karbelnikoff were seated together on one side of the long, wooden counter. A brooding Adelbert von Grantz was at the opposite side along with a jittery Stoffel von Spitzberg. Von Gylenhaal stared hostilely at Yuuri from the farthest end.

Yuuri took his time to meet everyone's eyes, trying to assess how receptive each one would be regarding this morning's agenda. He cleared his throat and began with one of the most pressing issues.

"I was told…that you have some misgivings about my recent decisions and actions," he said neutrally. "I was informed that you want me to prove my worth to you as the Maou."

Yuuri had cautiously structured his sentences, careful not to mention any names in order not to antagonize anybody while they were just starting. His efforts were in vain as von Gylenhaal immediately took offense.

"I think it is but fair, Heika. The deaths of Radford and Rochefort aside, the mere fact that thousands of other lives were lost in just a single day, begs the question of whether you have truly acted with the kingdom's best interests at heart."

"You have some nerve speaking like that to Heika," Gunter said, rising to Yuuri's defense. "You weren't even there, my lord."

"I'm just saying that the way Heika handled the situation—"

"—was the best that could be done given the circumstances," finished Gwendal. "Gunter is right. You speak too much of how poorly the situation was handled, but I don't even remember you doing anything, my lord." The general paused, holding von Gylenhaal's offended gaze. "While Heika and the rest of us were risking our lives out in the battlefield, what have _you_ been doing? My lord?" The last two words were added in a clear effort to remain polite.

Von Wincott – back to his normal, appeasing self – intervened. His light blue eyes shimmered slightly with regret, reminding Yuuri of Julia's own eyes, and how they had seemed to shine with kindness and serenity even in the face of malice and danger. Von Wincott is a good man, Yuuri decided. All the aristocrats are good men – good men who contemplated and, in von Radford and von Rochefort's cases, did terrible things for the sake of their people.

"Gwendal," said von Wincott with a courteous nod of the head, "I admit that I had been too disturbed and angry the last time that we met, and I regret some of the things that I said. However, believe me when I tell you that we do not mean to trivialize your efforts and your deeds." The young lord's gaze went to Yuuri. "Heika, we do recognize how it must have pained you to go to war, knowing that you were always so against armed confrontations with the humans. But…"

"But?" Yuuri prodded when the man hesitated.

"But…I think you have done so for the wrong reasons." Von Wincott glanced at von Gylenhaal. "I think this is what you are trying to say?"

Von Gylenhaal nodded. Yuuri stared at the two aristocrats in confusion and repeated, "Wrong reasons?"

Lord von Karbelnikoff eyed him, his expression bleak. "You rushed out to battle when you found out that Lord Wolfram had also disappeared along with the armies. Just for the sake of argument Heika, if Lord Wolfram had not gone missing, would you have done the exact same things that you did?"

Yuuri blinked, trying to process everything. "I…I don't understand. Why does the reason for my actions concern you so much?"

Adelbert grunted impatiently. "You don't get it do you, brat?"

"Adelbert…" Gunter called out warningly, narrowing his eyes at the man's rude tone.

Yuuri waved his hand to forestall an argument between the two men. "Let him speak, Gunter."

Adelbert made another irritated sound at the back of his throat and spared Yuuri a distasteful look. "Weller convinced me to return here because he made me believe that you neede—er—that this was a matter of grave importance. I should have known that you were just being stupid as usual."

"Adelbert!" Gunter said again, this time rising from his chair. "If I hear one more disparaging word out of your filthy mouth—"

"The brat told you to let me speak…dog."

"Lord von Grantz!" von Wincott reprimanded, joining the fray. "We understand that this is the first time in a long while that you have attended a council such as this—"

"—that you have clearly forgotten to bring your manners," finished von Gylenhaal disgustedly.

"Now I remember the reason why we never invite the House of von Grantz," chimed Stoffel, squeezing the comment under cover of the other nobles' remarks.

Yuuri's tolerance level for worthless squabbles had already reached rock bottom. Without even thinking twice about what he was doing, the water dragons came roaring out of his palm, rushing in a wave through the center of the table before finally twisting themselves without exception around each of the aristocrats' torsos, reining them all in.

That had the desired effect. Everyone fell deathly still, all much too surprised by the icy water snaking around their bodies to even utter a single word. It was Adelbert who broke the silence.

"Oi, brat! What's the meaning of this?"

Yuuri could sense the Maou's powers leaking out of him, and he welcomed the feeling of control and boost in confidence that the ancient spirit's maryoku accorded him. He allowed the power to flow through his body, just enough to give him the needed strength, but not too much to override his mind. Yuuri discovered that if he did it this way, he could use the Maou's force without having to relinquish control of his mind and body every single time.

"Better," he said quietly, surveying the aristocrats' shocked and resentful faces. "Now we all speak and listen to one another. Nobody speaks out of turn. Adelbert? You were saying something?"

The man looked like he would protest, but he took one look at Yuuri's expression and he said grudgingly, "I was just saying that you don't get the point. Everything you've done so far – no matter how much you deny it – is for that Bielefeld brat's sake. You must have forgotten that you are the king first, and Wolfram's fiancé second."

"He is right, Heika," added von Wincott after a beat. "Our issue lies with the fact that in your list of priorities, Lord Wolfram obviously comes first. What happens now if – and I say _if_ – our worst suspicions are true and Lord Wolfram has indeed betrayed Shin Makoku? What will you do then, Heika?"

"We're worried," said von Karbelnikoff, shifting uncomfortably within the water dragons' tight grasps. "We're afraid that Lord Wolfram will be your downfall, and by extension, a possible cause of the kingdom's ruin as well. Do not get us wrong, Heika. Personally, I am pleased that your relationship with Lord Wolfram had progressed so much as of late – and without influence from any of my sister's inventions at that – but the thing is…we are no longer sure of Lord Wolfram's allegiance."

Von Gylenhaal took up the thread of the discussion. "Even if it was Lord Wolfram who eventually killed the enemy, the circumstances of Lord Ryuu's death are still questionable. I've conversed with several soldiers who witnessed the event, and all of them are of the opinion that Lord Wolfram also tried to…well…to kill you, Heika." He paused, then plunged on. "I know that you vouched for Lord Wolfram's loyalty, and I think that you have no qualms of doing so again…but if you can just find it in yourself to forget about your feelings for him for a moment and look at things with an objective eye, I, for one, will greatly appreciate that."

"I…I agree," said Stoffel, avoiding Yuuri's penetrating gaze. "I know what you must think of me, considering that Cecilie is my sister, and Wolfram, my nephew. But…love is many a ruler's bane, Heika. My own sister's short-lived regime should attest to that."

Yuuri listened without comment, barely stopping himself from butting in each time, determined to set an example. When Stoffel was done, Yuuri turned to Gunter and Gwendal, silently asking if they had anything more to add.

Gunter said thoughtfully, "Listening to everything, I think I can understand everyone's point. But for what it's worth Heika, I believe that Wolfram's…feelings…for you are as strong as yours are for him. I think you would do well, ruling over Shin Makoku, with Wolfram by your side."

Determined not to let his embarrassment show at that touching comment, Yuuri swallowed hard and glanced at Gwendal instead. What does the general have to say, being Wolfram's older brother?

The man said slowly, "Wolfram had always followed rules pedantically – that much I know of him, that much I can guarantee. That is why most of his actions these past weeks have baffled me to no end. My initial concern right now is getting the truth out of him, and I leave Heika to decide what he wants to do after that. But" – his dark eyes zoomed onto Yuuri's, suddenly more cold and forbidding than normal – "Wolfram is my brother, and should you decide against his favor, I'm afraid that I will have to act. Even if that means removing myself from my current position, and by consequence, from Blood Pledge Castle." Gwendal leaned back, looking not the slightest bit bothered by the water dragons twisted around his waist. "That is not a threat, Heika. I just speak the truth."

Yuuri nodded, taking a moment to review everything. Now he understood perfectly. From the way that the nobles presented things, it all boiled down to a choice – being a fiancé or being a king? Wolfram or the kingdom?

He sighed, sinking down his chair. The water dragons disappeared with a splash, and everyone breathed more freely, although none seemed inclined to speak again – at least not without Yuuri's permission.

Yuuri took another breath. This was precisely the scenario that Wolfram had warned him about, and he knew what exactly the boy wanted him to do in this type of situation.

_Never compromise your position as the Maou. Never step down from being king no matter what happens. Never leave Shin Makoku. _

_Choose the kingdom._

Yuuri remembered Wolfram's entreaties from what felt like a long time ago, back in the castle dungeons, when they'd had a brief moment of peace to actually talk about their progressing relationship. He now regretted his hasty promise that he would comply – that should push come to shove, he would do everything to keep his position. Yuuri did not feel the least bit guilty for breaking it now though, thinking that he'd rather have Wolfram's anger for reneging on a deal, rather than his approval for keeping a promise that would surely tear them apart.

His mind made up, Yuuri turned to Adelbert and said, "I admit that much of what propelled me to action that day was Wolfram's disappearance. You were right – I…I was thinking more of him when we set out. But when I fought Ryuu, I was fighting for Shin Makoku as much as I was fighting for him."

He turned to von Wincott next. "I understand that Wolfram has a lot of things to account for and certainly a lot of questions to answer. But even if his actions exemplify the very definition of treason in your book, I do not believe for a moment that Wolfram had meant to harm anybody. That is why I beg you to listen to him first."

Yuuri shifted to meet von Karbelnikoff's eyes. "Considering what Lord von Rochefort and Lord von Radford had done, I am not entirely sure of any of your allegiances as well. No offense meant, of course." He smiled internally at the looks of discomfort on the nobles' faces. "But you are all my countrymen, and I need to be able to trust you. As for Wolfram himself, I know that he'd no sooner kill himself rather than be the cause of anybody's ruin – especially mine, or the kingdom's."

To von Gylenhaal, Yuuri said, "You are right – I will vouch for Wolfram again. And regarding what happened the day that he killed Ryuu…I am as confused as anybody else. But I reserve all of my opinions until the time that Wolfram wakes up and has the capacity and opportunity to speak for himself, and defend himself if necessary. That – I think – is the essence of objectivity."

Yuuri addressed his next statement to Stoffel. "Her love for her sons is one of Lady Cheri's strengths. I dare say that if she only listened to her heart before she sent Conrad and an army of half-Mazoku soldiers to Rutenberg, then perhaps she might have avoided an appalling tragedy."

His eyes had actually circled the table by answering each of the aristocrats' concerns, and now he was back to one of the men seated beside him. "Gunter…" Yuuri said, smiling a little. "Thank you so much. Being the Maou or not – I fully intend to convince Wolfram to stay by my side always. And you too, if you'll consent to stay no matter how things turn out."

Seeing that tears were already starting to form in his tutor's eyes at his last statement, Yuuri quickly turned to Gwendal. "I want to know the truth too…but as early as now, I give you my word that I will never do anything to harm Wolfram."

Yuuri straightened up, leaning forward to face everyone again. "I cannot undo what had already happened, and I deeply regret that I was not able to save everyone, but I think – no, I believe – that I can fix this. If you'll allow me to be your king the best that I know how." He paused to let that sink in, then he went on with a warning, "However, since you've all laid your cards on the table, I may as well do the same."

He caught Gwendal's eye and smiled. "Wolfram is my fiancé, and I…I love him. If circumstances conspire against his favor, then I will have to act. Even if that means removing myself from my position, and of course, from Shin Makoku as well."

"Heika…"

"Oi, brat…"

Yuuri nearly laughed at the flabbergasted faces around him, but he held in his amusement and continued, echoing Gwendal's earlier words:

"That is not a threat," he said, allowing a challenging grin to grace his features, silently daring anyone to come forth and question his will. "I just speak the truth."

And Yuuri knew deep inside that he would make good on his word. If he had to choose between being Wolfram's fiancé and being the Maou, Yuuri would gladly pick the former. Even if it meant giving up the throne. Even if it meant giving up his access to this world. Even if it meant leaving everything behind.

Yuuri suddenly realized how deeply he had fallen for the boy he had accidentally proposed to – so deep that he could not imagine a world without him. So deep that he would slowly pine away if he lost him.

So deep that there was nothing he wouldn't give up for him anymore.

* * *

"Do you think that he managed to convince them?" Damien asked anxiously. "I mean, if he is deposed, that would certainly be very chaotic, wouldn't it?"

Saralegui made a noncommittal sound, sparing him an indifferent look before returning his gaze out of the window. They were both in Wolfram's room – Damien seated next to the bed, Saralegui standing by the open window. Gisela had just left to cater to the other patients, leaving Damien to keep an eye on Wolfram's condition. Saralegui had stopped by, obviously distracted and was not at all being a very good company at the moment.

"Shinzoku!" Damien said loudly, trying to catch the other boy's attention. He had tried to engage the latter in a discussion regarding the ongoing meeting between the Maou and the leaders of the Mazoku Noble Houses, but he had failed so far to elicit an adequate response from his companion.

"Oi, Shinzoku!" Damien called out again. "Are you listening?"

Saralegui did not even glance at him. The boy lifted one hand to stroke his chin, a far-away look on his face.

Damien frowned. He already had one person in the room whom he could not have a conversation with – Wolfram – and being in a comatose state was a perfectly good reason for the latter's silence and unresponsiveness. But what was Saralegui's excuse?

Damien stood up and approached the Shou Shimaron king, snapping his fingers loudly in front of the latter's face as soon as he got near. Saralegui gave a start, looking as if he was just recovering from a trance.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"I should ask you the same thing," said Damien, studying the other boy's face. "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes, if you didn't happen to notice. What's wrong? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about handing the throne over to me?"

Saralegui rolled his eyes. "First, I did not hand the throne over. I retreated for now, but who knows? I might still try to take Dai Shimaron away from you in the future."

Damien snorted. Typical Saralegui. There was a veiled threat somewhere there, but there was also an indirect encouragement for Damien to protect his recently-acquired kingdom.

"Second," Saralegui added, "I _was_ listening to you, but since most of your questions were either rhetorical or self-explanatory or not a question at all, I did not see much point in saying anything."

"I just asked you a question which did not belong to any of your concocted categories," protested Damien.

Saralegui ignored him. "And lastly…I've been thinking of Lord Ryuu and Lord von Bielefeld. Or more particularly, about the connection between the two."

Damien immediately perked up at that, his interest piqued. That same thought had crossed his mind several times during the past hours, haunting him even in his sleep. The conversation he'd had with the Maou yesterday also heightened his uneasiness, making him increasingly receptive to the idea that Wolfram and Ryuu _did_ have a fairly intimate relationship in the past.

_Frey and Ryuu_, Damien thought. If Frey and Ryuu were indeed lovers, why did the latter kill the former? If Wolfram recovered Frey's memories, did he also recover the latter's feelings – both love and hatred – for Ryuu?

Those questions only resulted to more unanswered questions. If Wolfram hated Ryuu, why did he protect him that day at Bielefeld Castle? Why did he kiss him that day at the battlefront? But conversely, if Wolfram loved Ryuu…

"Why did he kill him?" Saralegui asked, finishing Damien's thoughts. "There's something that just doesn't fit here…"

Damien nodded in agreement. "I know. But I guess if you go back to what happened that day, you could say that Wolf was only trying to protect the Maou."

Saralegui arched one eyebrow at his response. "Yuuri did not need protecting. He was winning when Lord von Bielefeld interfered. I'm sure he saw that."

"So you're saying that Wolf came between the two to protect _Ryuu_?"

"Maybe. They _were_ fairly intimate for a moment there."

Damien stopped, wondering for an instant whether the other boy could read minds. That was the second time that he had plucked the exact words out of Damien's head. He frowned. "Yes, but Wolf killed Ryuu…"

"But why did he do that?"

They were going in circles, Damien realized after a second. He suspected that they could both argue about it on and on, but they were saved the prospect of taking another stab at solving the mystery by the sound of the door opening. Damien turned just in time to see the Maou and his entourage enter.

The Mazoku king's eyes first went to the bed, then at the two of them standing by the window. He smiled warmly, and Damien was glad that he was now considered more of a friend rather than a rival to also be a recipient of that hospitable gesture.

"Sara. Damien." The Maou nodded to each one of them, before taking his usual place beside the headboard, where he could easily reach out to stroke Wolfram's hair. Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal followed right after, going around the bed in a loose circle.

"How is he?" Gwendal asked.

Damien gestured helplessly with one hand. "As you can see, about the same as yesterday. And the day before that."

"Thank you for staying with him," said Conrad.

"It was nothing," Damien answered automatically.

"Although," said Gunter, "perhaps you might already be contemplating your own journey home?"

"Of course no—" Damien stopped, suddenly realizing why the Maou's three most important advisors were there too. This was not a simple visit. The three men had accompanied their king for a reason.

Saralegui must have sensed this too, for he asked, directing his inquiry to the Maou, "What's going on? Does this have something to do with your meeting with the leaders of the Noble Houses?"

The Maou nodded apologetically. "Yes, and I do not want to appear rude, but how long are you planning to stay in Shin Makoku?"

Damien and Saralegui glanced at each other, both wondering if they had just outstayed their welcome.

Saralegui answered, "I've sent for a ship to bear my people back to Shou Shimaron. Which reminds me, perhaps you could inform the harbor not to sink a human vessel that would be arriving some time in the next few days…?"

Damien squirmed in discomfort. Saralegui's efficiency made him feel so amateurish in comparison. He had not thought of preparing or sending for anything from Dai Shimaron at all. And now that he had time to dwell upon it, how are they going to get back to their country? Certainly not by foot.

The others were waiting for his response, and Damien flushed, keenly embarrassed at his own inadequacy. Suddenly, his prior answer – "as soon as Wolfram recovers" – did not sound too reasonable at all.

He cleared his throat. "Er…I'm not yet sure. But maybe some time in the next few days as well."

The Maou looked satisfied at their answers. "That's time enough."

"Enough for what?" Saralegui inquired.

It was Gunter who replied. "My lords, we have drafted another treaty for both of you to examine. It's basically a derivative of the one we gave you before, Saralegui-Heika, but there were points that we had to expound on…"

"The treaty was my idea," added the Maou. "I'm sorry for suddenly jumping this on you, but the sooner that we achieve a working peace treaty, the sooner that everyone would feel a little bit safer and a little less inclined to go kill someone."

"Are your aristocrats still pushing for war?" asked Saralegui, brows knitted together.

"Some still want revenge for the deaths of Radford-san and Rochefort-san but we were able to outvote them this time," the Maou answered. "And to assure the others who sided with me that Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron wouldn't march against us once again, I promised them a signed treaty before the end of the week."

Damien shared another look with Saralegui. He said uncertainly, "I have never signed a treaty before. I honestly don't know what to do."

"Start by _not_ saying that you do not know what to do," advised Saralegui. "A king must not appear weak to his subjects, and most especially to rulers of other countries."

A king. Damien had never thought of himself that way, but yet he was now one. A king. The king of Dai Shimaron. At par with Saralegui of Shou Shimaron and Shibuya Yuuri of Shin Makoku.

Thinking of his new station was a bit unnerving, but it also opened up a lot of exciting possibilities. Now he was at a position where he could change things for the better, to amend the twisted path perpetuated by the past rulers of Dai Shimaron. And now, allying himself with Saralegui and the Maou, they would have a chance – a rare opportunity – to change the world.

"I'd sign the treaty," Damien said. "I've had enough of war."

Saralegui huffed in disapproval. "You can't agree so easily to something you haven't even read yet, Ryuzoku. Seriously, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Not really," Damien replied, glancing at the boy slyly. "I may not be ready to be king after all. Want to take the kingdom back now?"

Saralegui glowered at him. "Do not _ever _say that to me, and do not _ever _let somebody else hear you say that! Do you want a rebellion on your hands, you fool? If one of the power-hungry nobilities in Dai Shimaron – and believe me, there are a lot of them – hears that you are not so enthusiastic about—"

"Sara," interrupted the Maou, his voice bursting with quiet laughter. "I think Damien's just joking."

"I was," Damien affirmed, grinning. "There's no need to get so upset about it."

"I wasn't upset," Saralegui denied, deflating. "I'm _exasperated _that you don't know anything about being a king. It's _exhausting _to watch you."

Stung, Damien opened his mouth to speak, but the Maou started laughing, distracting him from what he had been about to say. "It's a relief then that you're here, Sara," said the Maou jestingly. "Otherwise, no one would tell Damien how to do it right."

Saralegui shook his head, but this time, he was smiling slightly. "On second thought, I guess you will do just fine, Ryuzoku. Look at Yuuri here…"

"Hey!" the Mazoku king cried in mock indignation.

"He has a point, Heika," said Conrad, chuckling as he watched the exchange. Gunter, and even Gwendal were smiling too.

"I made a lot of mistakes," the Maou admitted, "But I think I turned out fine."

The atmosphere had lightened up considerably, and Damien found himself laughing and smiling more frequently that he had ever done in the past weeks. He caught the Maou's eyes, returning the latter's grin. "I think you _are_ a good king, Heika. Should I be taking lessons from you instead?"

The Maou's grin widened. "There's no step by step way to do it really. But if you have a group of trustworthy people around you," – he gestured to Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal – "that would certainly be a start." The young king's gaze went down to the sleeping figure on the bed, and his face softened. He added quietly, "And if you can find a hot-tempered fiancé who would stay by your side and help you become the best ruler that you can be…then…you may consider yourself to be extremely lucky."

The mood shifted as everyone's attention went back to Wolfram. The boy was still asleep, still dead to the world. Damien's gaze traveled to the boy's face, wondering if he could ever meet someone like him in the future. As if sensing his thoughts, the Maou looked up, black eyes boring into Damien's. The boy beckoned to him, signaling for him to come closer.

Curious despite himself, Damien strode towards the Maou, bending down a little as the Maou whispered something in his ears, ever so silently so that nobody else heard what was being said.

"Unfortunately…" the Maou said, one hand curling possessively around Wolfram's, "…this one's taken. Please remember that."

Damien pulled back, and for a moment, he thought he saw the Maou's eyeballs transform into narrow slits – much like a cat's – but the moment passed, and all he saw was the kind face of the young Mazoku king.

Damien nodded, not knowing whether to feel afraid or amused. He settled for the latter, and he smiled again, glad that things were starting to turn out fine between them.

"So…what about the treaty, Heika?" Damien asked, changing the topic.

"You really won't read it?" asked the Maou, regarding him skeptically.

"Maybe a little," he replied with ease. "But I trust you."

The other boy smiled and looked over Damien's shoulder. "What about you, Sara?"

Damien glanced back at the Shou Shimaron king, waiting for his reply. Saralegui glared at them both and said in a frustrated tone, "Give me a copy and I'll think about it." Then he crossed his arms and sighed. "But if it just specifies that we maintain the peace between our countries, then consider it signed."

"I think you have yourself a deal, Heika," Damien said happily.

The Maou mirrored his expression and said, "Thank you. And please call me Yuuri."

Surprised, Damien could only nod in gratitude. Suddenly, despite the battle and the deaths and Wolfram's condition and the fact that he did not know anything about running a kingdom, he felt immensely optimistic about the future.

* * *

"Are you sure this would work?" Shori asked, glancing at Murata. They were standing near the treasure room in Blood Pledge Castle, behind a particularly wide post, where they could watch the room's entrance without being seen.

"Well, Gottfried's condition involved not telling anyone about what we found out at the Crypt," answered the sage. "But similar to what Shinou did, we can lead the others to the truth in ways that do not necessarily entail our direct participation."

"Which means…?"

Murata smiled. "Which means that this way is perfectly within the bounds of the condition, which would mean in turn that we are not violating anything. And to answer your earlier question, it would certainly work."

As Shori stared at the scene before him, a small figure entered the treasure room and exited with a large object in both hands. He recognized the person – Greta – and this only added to his confusion. How could this possibly – in Murata's own words – lead the others to the truth? Still not comprehending anything, Shori asked, "What is she doing here?"

Murata replied quietly, "Shinou found out that she had played a significant part in the events leading to that battle a week ago. With everyone so busy in their own affairs, none had so far listened to her story in its entirety." The sage shrugged. "It's truly a pity, for she had a very interesting tale to tell."

"And I assume we're going to help her tell her story? How?"

"With _that_," the other boy answered, pointing at the object in the girl's hands. "Shinou is influencing her mind, giving her the courage to take that to Shibuya."

Shori stared curiously at the object of interest. "That" looked like a large, ramen bowl to him, but the expression on his companion's face told him that it must be something more.

"And how is stealing a bowl going to benefit Greta? And us?"

Murata smiled at him once again and said cryptically, "You'll see."

* * *

Peace. Conrad could still not believe that such an elusive state was nearly within their reach.

After clearing up the misunderstandings brought about by the events of the previous weeks, King Antoine of Francia had finally written to say that he was now back in control of his country, and that their alliance with Shin Makoku still remains intact.

Lady Flynn of Caloria and Lord Cruyff of Cavalcade had also written to thank them for resolving the situation with the dragons, and like King Antoine, both affirmed their continuing dedication to creating a war-free world by maintaining their treaty with the Mazoku.

And now, with Saralegui's and Damien's acquiescence to the treaty, they could finally start coexisting alongside the humans without undue conflict. The addition of Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron into the alliance would surely herald a new era of harmony between their races. And if everyone keeps their sides of the bargain, there was no longer any reason for Mazoku and humans to keep fighting against each other.

Which now leaves the other race – the Ryuzoku. Conrad had no idea what the members of the dragon tribe plan on doing now. Would they – like the Shinzoku – retreat to a hidden place somewhere and start their lives, away from prying human and demon eyes? And what do they plan to do with Wolfram? Would they ask him to come along? Does Wolfram need to go with them? Would he?

Conrad glanced at the couple atop the bed – Yuuri, playing absently with Wolfram's hair, and Wolfram, as still as a statue and looking so oblivious to the world around him. Conrad wondered the same thing that he was sure was also on his godson's mind – when would Wolfram wake up?

His train of thought was interrupted when somebody barged into the room. He twisted around to see who could possibly be so insensitive enough to enter a sick person's bedroom in such an impolite manner. The rebuke that he was about to fling at this newcomer died on his lips when he saw who it was.

It was Greta.

The girl stared at all of them sullenly, closing the door with a snap. She strode towards Yuuri, balancing a large, porcelain bowl with both hands, and began accusingly, "You told me that we'd talk, but you never came. I told you that I needed to tell you what happened to me."

Yuuri looked both disapproving and sheepish. He said, "I know Greta, and I'm sorry. I…I just got so busy…" Then his black eyes narrowed slightly with concern and confusion as he recognized the object in his daughter's arms. "Greta…what in the world are you doing here with that?"

"Because I told everyone what happened and no one believed me!" Greta howled. "It's my fault that Wolfram was hurt! I—"

"Greta…" Yuuri quickly got to his feet and approached the girl, but the latter withdrew and refused to be consoled. "Look, you didn't have anything to do with this—"

"It was MY fault!" Greta insisted. "I'll show you. So just stay there and watch!"

The expression on the girl's face was so severe that Yuuri could only nod in agreement. Conrad glanced at his companions hesitantly, wondering whether they should already interfere. But then Yuuri said, "Okay. But be careful with that, will you? If that breaks apart—"

"I KNOW!" Greta bellowed, "Just…just shut up and watch!"

Conrad looked around him. Each one – even Saralegui – seemed to recognize what the object was, and all were already waiting for something to happen. The only one who looked confused was Damien.

And then it started.

Greta closed her eyes tightly and the bowl glowed. The bedroom slowly vanished and seconds later, Conrad found that they were somehow transported into a clearing near the forest. There were soldiers all around them, and right in front, Wolfram stood clad in a brown cloak, with Greta right beside him. Behind the two was a scarlet dragon tethered with large metal chains to a tree. Wolfram was arguing with a man that Conrad had no trouble identifying as Lord von Radford.

"What is happening?" Damien asked, eyes wide. His gaze switching back and forth between the Wolfram in the bed, and the one standing a few paces in front of them, as well as the Greta in the room and her doppelganger who was beside Wolfram, Damien repeated, "What…is happening?"

It was Saralegui who answered, pointing at the bowl, "That is the demon mirror – a very rare artifact that could project images of a person's memories. Some say that it could actually transport somebody into the _past_…"

Conrad saw Damien turn to the Maou for confirmation, but the latter looked already absorbed in the unfolding scene before them. Everybody else was also watching raptly, and Conrad too, returned his attention to the moving figures conjured by the demon mirror.

"_You! This is all your fault! You informed them that we were coming—!"_

Lord von Radford's livid voice rang through the air, so real and alive that it was almost as if he was really there. The man was pointing an accusatory finger at Wolfram, who stared back at the man in indignation.

_"How could I have done that? I was your prisoner the entire time."_

Wolfram's voice, even if it was generated by the artifact's magic, was good to hear. Conrad watched as Lord von Radford strode forward to strike Wolfram, as the latter summoned a bluish ball of fire in each hand to defend himself, and as the dragon snarled protectively to secure him. Conrad saw Lord von Radford hesitate at this display of power, saw how one of the soldiers grabbed Greta from Wolfram's side and pressed a knife against her throat, and how Wolfram stopped and tried to get the soldier to release her.

"Greta," said Conrad after a beat. "This…this really happened?"

The present Greta sniffed. "I told you it was my fault. That man" – she gestured with her head towards Lord von Radford – "tricked me into going with him. He…he brought Wolfram and me to the forest…and then…they brought us near the camp of the other army…but something went wrong. The enemies found out that we were there…and then…"

The figures in Greta's memory spoke for themselves.

_"Move and she dies. This was your fault! You should have been arrested and executed! You should have died!" _

_"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."_

_"You traitor. You betrayed us when you left with Damien Schwarz. You betrayed us again when you defended Lord Maximilian. And now you turn against us once more! How dare you—!"_

Greta explained, "Lord von Radford thought that Wolfram gave away our location, so he…he…"

"Greta…" Yuuri knelt beside the girl and placed his arms around her shoulders. This time, Greta did not withdraw. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…I know I should have listened—"

Greta shook her head. "It isn't over yet. Just watch okay?"

The soldiers in the memory had stopped moving, and Conrad easily saw why. Every one was hit with a single arrow – the projectiles lodged on a vital part of each one's anatomy. The past Greta's terrified scream echoed in his ears.

And then Ryuu was there, standing just behind Lord von Radford. The latter pivoted around.

_"What the—?" _

Ryuu was looking at Wolfram, white eyes narrowed into angry slits.

_"Frey, are you…hurt?"_

Conrad frowned. If he did not know any better, he could have sworn that Wolfram's face lit up at Ryuu's apparent concern.

_"I'm fine. Ryuu—"_

_"Go. It's dangerous to stay here…"_

_"Ryuu…!"_

_"Please…"_

Lord von Radford looked confused as he listened to this odd exchange of words. Conrad was puzzled too, and looking at the expressions on everyone's faces, he knew that they all felt the same way.

"That strange man came," said Greta, sounding close to tears. "And he…he…"

The girl seemed incapable of describing what she witnessed next. Looking back at the memory, Conrad quickly understood why. Ryuu started attacking everyone within his reach. In the same instant, he saw Wolfram running back, taking Greta with him. The dragon had somehow broken free of its bonds, and it was beside Wolfram and Greta in the next second. A moment after that, they were flying off to safety.

The last things they saw – which were perhaps also the last ones that Greta remembered – was Ryuu cutting down one soldier after another, with a level of violence surpassing that of a wild, hungry beast.

And then everything dissolved, and the only sound left was that of Greta crying, as she finally broke down and allowed the Maou to comfort her.

* * *

Yuuri tried to calm his daughter down, all the while thinking what an insensitive jerk he had been for not taking the time to sit down with Greta and listen to what she had to say. When the girl first attempted to talk to him, he had immediately assumed that it was neither important nor relevant to what was happening to Wolfram or the kingdom, so he had dismissed her without a second thought.

Seeing all these now, Yuuri felt even guiltier for ignoring his daughter for the past days. All this time, everyone had been wondering what really happened that day that the Radford and Rochefort armies marched out. All this time, Yuuri had been wondering why Wolfram went with Lord von Radford in the first place.

Now he understood. Von Radford had taken Greta hostage, leaving Wolfram with no other choice but to also go with them. This information would certainly help if and when Wolfram's trial pushes through.

After what seemed like five whole minutes, Greta finally subsided. She pulled back, wiping her eyes and hiccupping slightly. She looked calmer, as if a large weight had been pulled out of her young shoulders.

Yuuri gave her head another pat. "I'm really sorry for not talking to you before, Greta. But thank you for showing this to me now."

"Will it help Wolfram?" asked the girl hopefully.

"Yes. Yes, it will." Yuuri glanced at his advisors. "Make sure that the nobles find out what Radford-san did. He had clearly forced Wolfram to go with them." He added darkly, "Plus, he tried to have Greta and Wolf killed…"

Conrad nodded. "We will, Heika. However…Greta? How did you return to the castle?"

Gwendal seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Yes Greta. Did Wolfram leave you somewhere?"

Greta gave another sniff. "He…he left me with a girl…Wolfram called her Weisser…"

Yuuri straightened up, hands clasping tightly on his daughter's shoulders. "Did they talk about something Greta? Can you show us that too?"

His daughter looked surprised at his eagerness but she nodded just the same. Clutching the demon mirror tightly, she closed her eyes. All at once, the bedroom began to dissolve again.

Yuuri blinked, and just like that, the bedroom was no more. This time, they were on a small space by the side of a cliff. This was probably the place Wolfram and Greta had flown off to to get away from the battle.

_"You picked a good vantage point."_

Weisser came from behind, looking as if he had just emerged from a solid wall of rock. Strangely enough, Wolfram did not look threatened by his presence. Standing side by side as they were, the similarity between their features was more evident than ever. Their attentions were both directed at only one person.

Ryuu.

_"Look. Right now, Ryuu is not even aware of what he is doing. This is a mere preview of what he will become should you fail."_

Yuuri frowned. Should Wolfram fail? Fail in what?

_"But…There is a way to save him after all…"_

The look in Wolfram's face was pure agony.

_"You remembered? I told you, it's not a choice that Ryuu would approve of."_

_"But if it will save him…"_

_"You think that you could go the other way? Back then, when we first talked about that possibility, he was just the 'other soul' to you…but right now, he has become something more, hasn't he?"_

_"I hate this." _

_"You have an interesting choice upon you. And it seems as if the time to choose has come."_

Yuuri shared a look of perplexity with his companions. Then somewhere far below the cliff, he saw himself. Or rather, his past self. This was the moment when they had all been desperately trying to catch up with the errant Mazoku armies.

_"Yuuri!"_

The past Greta's face looked both relieved and joyful, but beside her, Wolfram seemed disappointed and afraid. There was a brief moment of silence. Then—

_"Go. Leave the girl to me. I'll guard her with my life."_

_"Wolfram…!" _

_"Don't worry. I'll be right back, okay?"_

_"But—!"_

Yuuri watched as Wolfram pried Greta's arms from around his neck and gently pulled away. Then just before the memory faded, Yuuri saw Wolfram glancing at Weisser and heard his final words.

_"If I…If I succeed…make sure that she makes her way back home."_

They all watched Wolfram fly off, spiraling down to the battlefield, and just like a movie winding down to its conclusion, the memory faded into black. No one spoke for a while, all obviously digesting what they had just seen and heard. Then Yuuri exclaimed, "What on earth was that?"

"If he succeeds…" Saralegui said thoughtfully. "It was almost as if success meant that Lord von Bielefeld would not return…"

"But success in doing what?" Damien put in. "The only thing that Wolfram had accomplished was…"

"…kill Ryuu…" Yuuri finished with horror. "But I…I don't get this at all! Weisser wouldn't possibly ask Wolf to _kill _his own comrade right? And I don't believe that Wolfram would just comply without a valid cause. Why…?"

Conrad answered quietly, "Assuming that that was the case, then…perhaps there was something at stake? Something that would motivate Wolfram enough to do what he did…"

"But what exactly…?"

Nobody had any answers. Even Saralegui and Gunter – the two people whom Yuuri could always rely on for solutions to the most intricate problems – looked stumped. Finally, Yuuri sighed in defeat. "This is useless. Wolf needs to wake up. We need to know everything from him personally…"

Damien suddenly looked at him. "Hey, could you repeat that?"

"Know everything from him…?" said Yuuri, mystified. Then looking down at the demon mirror in Greta's hands, he realized what the other boy was getting at.

Damien continued eagerly, "If this artifact could show memories, could it also show us what is inside Wolf's mind right now?"

Yuuri felt a jolt of excitement. He wasn't entirely sure if the demon mirror could be used that way with an unconscious person, but hey, this bowl-looking object did bring him once into the past, right? Surely showing what was going on inside Wolfram's brain would be a mere cinch.

He said, matching Damien's enthusiasm, "Yes, that's a great idea!'

Saralegui did not look as optimistic. He said with a doubtful note in his voice, "But isn't doing that intruding into Lord von Bielefeld's private thoughts? He isn't exactly awake to give us permission to rifle through his memories."

Yuuri could see the logic in that, but his curiosity and desire to know what is going on inside his fiancé's head right now far outweighed any regard he might have for the latter's privacy. He argued, "It's precisely because of that that we need to do this." He glanced at his advisors for support. "If we knew what is happening in Wolf's mind right now, we might find a way to wake him up, right?"

Gunter looked torn. "I…I guess you have a point Heika, but…I am not sure…I also do not want Wolfram to get mad at us for breaking into his head. What do you think, Conrad?"

Conrad said, "Well, this _is_ important…"

They all started debating about the merits of acting on Damien's suggestion, all absorbed in arguing their respective opinions, that Greta's intruding voice made them all jump in surprise.

"Just do it already!"

Everybody turned towards Greta. The girl glared at all of them and repeated, "Just do it already! If it will help Wolfram, just do it!"

Everyone had the sense not to argue with a child. Nodding mutely, Yuuri took the demon mirror from Greta's hands and carefully placed it atop Wolfram's stomach. Then he reached out for the latter's limp hands and put it around the mirror.

They all stood back and waited.

A second later, the mirror shone brightly, and the room dissolved for the third time.

* * *

Damien waited with bated breath. He was as interested as anybody else to actually be inside Wolfram's head and find out what the boy was currently thinking about.

He stood back, waiting for something to happen. But unlike Greta's memories which were clear and defined, Wolfram's were more diverse and out of sync. The boy's thoughts seem to be meandering here and there with no particular direction. At least several scenes and images were flashing before their eyes in an incomprehensible blur, that it was nearly impossible to make sense of anything.

Then thankfully, everything stopped. One scene slowly emerged before their eyes.

"Where are we?" the Maou asked, looking around.

"Is this Shinou's Temple?" asked Damien, taking in the large, white building which towered magnificently above them.

"No, this isn't the temple. Where—?"

The Maou's question was cut short as two people suddenly surfaced out of nowhere. One was Ryuu, and the other was…Wolfram?

No, Damien corrected himself. Although, the other man that Ryuu began fighting with strongly resembled Wolfram, this particular man had longer hair and sharper features. Also, there was something so…different…about this man's aura, something that made the hair at the back of Damien's neck stand up in apprehension…

_"Still alive?"_

Ryuu's voice cut through his thoughts.

_"Of course."_

Incredible. The blond man also sounded a lot like Wolfram. Then Damien's eyes widened with comprehension. Could this be…?

"Frey Lombard," said the Maou, echoing Damien's assumption. "This must be a memory from Wolf's past life."

They all watched in silence as Ryuu and Frey battled it out, both moving so quickly and so flawlessly that they would just appear as two moving blurs to the untrained eye. It was clear that both men were experienced warriors. Damien suddenly remembered from his conversations with Wolfram that Frey had been an assassin.

The scene continued, Ryuu with the upper hand all throughout, his attacks coming in strongly and viciously. It was clear that he wanted to win at all cost. However, sometime towards the end, he faltered. Seizing this opportunity, Frey pushed forward, victory within his reach. But then he hesitated, and in those few crucial seconds, Ryuu attacked and dealt the final blow.

Damien watched in revulsion as the blood began to drip down Frey's body. He could hear the latter's shallow breathing, and he knew that Ryuu's final move had done the job. Frey was dying. The scene burned into Damien's head. When Wolfram had told him that Ryuu had killed Frey, the boy had merely said that "it was fast." Damien had no idea that it happened this way.

Inexplicably, Ryuu held Frey, whispering an apology over and over until the light in Frey's vivid green eyes – which were so like Wolfram's – went out. And then the entire scene dissolved into flashes of light and darkness.

Everyone stood frozen on the spot. Damien felt a chill rising up his spine at what he had just witnessed.

"That…was interesting," commented Saralegui after a beat.

For his part, the Maou looked disturbed. "Greta…I don't think that you should be here—"

"I'm staying," answered Greta stubbornly. "I've seen worse."

Nobody had any adequate response to that so they all let her be. Then to Damien's alarm, the scene began to reform into a place that he remembered all too well.

"Where are we this time?" asked the Maou, glancing at the narrow room they were now in, at the wooden floor and beams, and at the single bed near the window.

"Looks like an inn," Gunter replied.

"Oh no," Damien muttered under his breath.

He started to panic as two figures materialized atop the bed – one was Wolfram, and the other was, of course, him. This was the inn they had stayed in, days after they reached the borders of Shin Makoku. Damien could remember what exactly took place there, and if he had a choice in the matter, this was something that he did not want anybody else to witness. Why the hell was Wolfram reliving this particular scene right now?

If his companions were surprised at this emerging memory, they did not show it…yet. Damien half wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole as he listened to his own voice confessing his feelings for Wolfram.

"_Wolf, I like you. A lot."_

The scene went on to show how pathetically lovesick he was over the Maou's fiancé, and he cringed. In his embarrassment, he almost reached out to shake Wolfram's shoulders and forcefully rouse him from his deep slumber. He even nearly snatched the demon mirror out of the unconscious boy's arms to shatter it to a million pieces.

Thankfully, he had enough presence of mind to know that doing either of the two would surely earn him some violent form of retribution from the Maou and his advisors. Damien kept his silence, suffering through the remainder of the memory, when finally, Wolfram pulled him into a tight embrace – completely platonic, of course – which unfortunately, Damien returned with a not-so platonic expression.

"Damien-san…" said the Maou, a vein twitching somewhere along his forehead. Damien registered the renewed use of the honorific, and he quickly raised his arms in defense.

"T-t-t-that did not mean anything!" he stuttered, his face nearly exploding with heat. "Nothing happened afterwards. Just wait for it!"

Unluckily, the memory faded, leaving everyone – save for Damien – to guess what happened next. The Maou turned to Damien with a rather murderous expression, the vein in his forehead ticking like a bomb.

Damien laughed nervously. "See? Nothing happened afterwards."

The Maou did not look convinced, but mercifully, Saralegui chose the moment to intervene. "We have another memory…"

Damien tried to catch the Shou Shimaron king's eyes to thank him, but the latter's face was an expressionless mask. Damien knew him enough by now to know that the latter was displeased for some reason, although he could not decipher why. Damien returned his attention to the emerging scene in front of him as another memory unfolded.

It was obviously another one of Frey's. This time, Frey was seated by a window, a large piece of parchment on his lap. He looked like he could be drawing the view from outside the window, but his hands were not moving and he was just staring into space. Ryuu entered, unnoticed, and sneaked beside the preoccupied boy.

"_What's this, a new art form?"_

Frey jumped in surprise. Then his face slowly brightened up. It was clear that the other's unexpected presence was not only welcome, but also very much desired. Frey hid his delight behind a thin layer of annoyance.

"_How long have you been standing there?"_

"_Not long."_

Watching the scene unfurl before him, Damien could not help but feel that he was intruding on something very personal. The memory had a certain tone to it – of longing and warmth and regret that it was almost painful to watch. He shifted in discomfort.

The Ryuu and Frey in the memory just stayed there, talking and joking and teasing each other about the most ridiculous things until the sky from the window beyond turned into black. None seemed inclined to end the banter or at least suggest that they both get some rest. It looked as if they could go on like that forever.

But eventually, Frey slowly drifted off in the midst of the conversation. Not noticing this at first, Ryuu kept on talking about a gathering he had just attended.

"—_so basically, everyone's expecting the Lombards to take care of the matter, so you might expect your father to give you a new mission s—"_

Finally realizing that his companion had fallen asleep, Ryuu stopped in mid-sentence and shook his head, laughing softly to himself. Then very carefully, he carried Frey off the window ledge, entwining his arms around the latter's body with a gentle expression that Damien had never seen on his face before.

And then the memory faded. The next thing they all knew, they were in another place – a long, rectangular space filled with weapons of various shapes and sizes. An armory, Damien realized belatedly. Frey was standing before a table, examining what appeared to be a collection of axes, knives, and swords. Nearby, Ryuu was leaning against a wall, watching Frey with an air of indulgence, before moving closer to offer his companion a long, double-bladed sword.

"_What do you think?"_

"_Emeralds?"_

Ryuu smiled warmly, his face lighting up. Damien did not even know that the man was capable of such an emotion. He was finding it more and more difficult to reconcile his image of the cold, ambitious older brother he had grown up with, with this affectionate, doting version shown in the memory.

"_Just like your eyes." _

"_A bit ostentatious, don't you think?"_

Damien watched as Ryuu's face fell at this comment. But then Frey quickly reassured him with a few words, and that seemed enough to make Ryuu smile again. In a surprising move, Ryuu leaned forward and pulled Frey into an embrace. Damien could barely hear a whispered plea.

"_Come back quickly okay?" _

Frey looked a bit embarrassed at the contact, but he responded just the same, thin slender arms wounding around the other man's neck.

"_Of course I'll be back. You're such an idiot." _

And then the entire scene dissolved. Damien braced himself for another uncomfortable sight, but to his relief, the next memory was not of Frey but that of Wolfram himself. The latter was in the dungeons, and with him was – Damien suppressed a disappointed groan – the Maou.

Damien took a quick sideways glance at the Maou. The king had said that he had talked to Wolfram during the latter's incarceration, and had managed to come to an agreement with him. Remembering the king's buoyant expression that day, Damien had always wondered what exactly took place in the dungeons.

He was about to find out, although he immediately learned that did not like it any better than Frey's memories. When before, he only felt uncomfortable watching Frey and Ryuu's moments together, Damien now felt mortified beyond relief. Wolfram and the Maou were _kissing _right in front of him for goodness' sake! What could be more awkward than that? Even the Maou's three advisors – Gwendal in particular – looked highly discomfited at this scene.

He was blushing, Damien realized after a moment, and he averted his eyes politely. Beside him, Saralegui did the same, and their eyes met briefly. Damien wondered whether the other boy's power of hypnosis could effectively wipe all the things he had just seen from his mind. Saralegui gave him a rueful sort of smile, as if he knew what he was thinking and was implying that it wouldn't work.

Mercifully, the uncomfortable moment passed, and the Maou in the memory left. Wolfram now stood there, smiling to himself. Then just like before, Weisser emerged in an almost ghost-like manner from the stone wall beyond. Wolfram wheeled around in surprise.

"_That was touching."_

"_What do you want?"_

Weisser's voice was sarcastic; Wolfram's, belligerent.

"_You forgot? All those kissing might have sucked all the air from your brain…"_

"_How long have you been standing there exactly?"_

As the memory progressed, Damien noticed that the quality of the images was slowly deteriorating. Wolfram's and Weisser's voices were intermingling with each other, and there were moments where Damien could not even understand what was being said.

"What's happening?" he asked to nobody in particular. It seemed as if somebody was intentionally blocking them from going further…from watching more…

_Somebody…_

"Wolfram!" Greta cried loudly, and they all turned towards the bed. True enough, the boy was stirring, his hands moving away from the demon mirror. The images vanished and within the blink of an eye, they were once again back in the bedroom.

At the exact same time, Wolfram moved and his eyes – which had stayed closed for so long – finally fluttered open.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to ARandomWeirdo, yuuram2fangirl, SangLeGuira, Pikeebo, lilgurlanima, and gela-anime-14 for reviewing the previous chapter!_

_Credit goes to __**Darkspider**__ for suggesting the scenes involving Yuuri and the others watching Frey and Ryuu's moments together. (I know that it's not exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you're satisfied just the same. :)) There was a very similar scene… in Season 3, I guess…where Greta used the demon mirror in the same manner, to conjure up her last memories of her mother. _

_Also, I always get a lot questions about how many chapters are still left in this story, and I haven't been really answering because I wasn't sure. So I spent some of my time during the holidays to just finish everything – which I did (mwahahaha, yes!) – and break the whole thing down into chapters. Thus, I can now say with certainty that we have just __2__ chapters and an epilogue to go after this. I shall be posting the remaining chapters after some revisions, in the next days._

_Next chapter – Wolfram's trial. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	37. Chapter 36: The Trial

**Chapter 36: The Trial**

* * *

"_Welcome back."_

_Frey heard Weisser's voice, and he knew without a doubt that he was back at the Crypt of Souls. His first instinct was to apologize, but the other man quickly cut him off before he could start._

"_I understand," Weisser said. "However, we have no more time. We have to do this now."_

_Frey nodded in understanding. "What do I have to do?"_

"_Just stay still," came the response. "Don't worry, you wouldn't feel a thing."_

"_Okay."_

_Frey felt a pair of hands clutching both sides of his head, and Weisser's contorted face hovered before his eyes. Frey briefly wondered what it must feel like, having no body of your own, having to use another person's physical form… The insight on how difficult life must be like for someone like Weisser kept him from becoming too revolted about the latter's current features._

"_You're doing fine," said Weisser after a moment's silence, one hand abandoning Frey's head to grasp for something. Then the same hand returned, now clasping a single stone, which he pressed unceremoniously against Frey's forehead._

"_How long will I have to wait for my memories to return?" he asked after a while._

"_Depends on how long Ryuu—" _

_The other man stopped abruptly, but Frey already got the gist. Of course it will all depend on Ryuu's endurance – on how long the man could survive given the degradation of his soul. Frey shoved all his guilt to the back of his mind, knowing that it was futile to do anything at this point. He needed time. He needed to be reborn._

_He needed to find the other half of Ryuu's soul. _

_And if Weisser's suspicions were correct and Shinou was planning to take him to the same place where that other soul is…then, all the better for him. _

_Frey knew that he had to wait. He had to allow things to take their rightful course, and when the time comes, he would have to do his best to save Ryuu. _

_It was a foolproof plan – the best that he could come up with now. He would live this life that Ryuu had wanted to give him, and when his memories return, he could finally repay Ryuu for all the sacrifices the latter had made for him. _

_The only conceivable thing that could cause his plan to fail was if he would somehow get too emotionally attached to the other soul – or at the worst, fall in love with him or her. But that could never happen, Frey assured himself. Otherwise, he would never be able to bear with the irony of it all._

_With that final thought in mind, Frey drifted off. The stone glowed before his eyes, and as Weisser pulled it away, he noted that it had turned into a bright green color. Frey closed his eyes, his mind growing blissfully blank – devoid of any memory or thought._

"_Goodbye then, and good luck."_

_He heard the words, but found that he did not know what they meant or even who uttered them. He opened his eyes and looked around him in confusion._

_Where was he? What was he doing here? Who was he?_

_He shook his head, finding that he could no longer remember._

* * *

When Wolfram finally opened his eyes and woke up from his prolonged slumber, he was mildly disappointed to find that he was still alive.

For a moment, he lay still, staring at the canopy above while his senses adjusted themselves to the conscious world. His ears caught the sound of several voices droning in the background, but the words and their corresponding meanings did not interest him in the slightest. He heard his name mentioned a few times but he found that he did not really care much to continue listening.

Wolfram shut the voices out.

He stirred, clenching and unclenching his fists experimentally. It took a while for him to get used to the fact that he was actually moving, no matter how minute the action was. It seemed like an eternity ago when he'd last used his hands. The thought made him cringe, suddenly remembering the last thing he'd done with the said limbs. He had held a sword. He had killed. His fingers slippery with the feel of somebody else's blood.

Wolfram shut the memories away.

He propped himself on two shaking elbows and willed his leaden legs to move. The most that he managed was a weak wriggling of his toes. He sank down to the bed, exhausted beyond relief from that very short attempt to shift his legs. Wolfram felt tears stinging at the edges of his eyes, threatening to spill down his face at any given minute. He felt so helpless. So weak. So…fragile.

Wolfram shut those feelings away.

He looked down at himself, trying to attain a semblance of control over his current situation. So he was physically, and perhaps even magically, drained. So he was presently tied to the bed because of his (temporary?) incapacity to do something as simple as _move_…So what? Does it even matter?

Wolfram shut all his anxieties away.

He looked around the room, finding that he was in one of the lavish quarters which were usually reserved for high-ranking visitors. He was alone, but just beyond the half-opened door, he could discern two figures talking together in quiet tones. A mop of black hair told him that one was Yuuri. He recognized the other as Damien.

Wolfram nearly called out to them, but then a single word reached his ears and he stopped. The two boys were talking about a trial. The word registered in Wolfram's head and he remembered. His trial. Yes, he had betrayed the kingdom…had forsaken his family, his uncle, and his House…had briefly contemplated killing his king…his own fiancé…

He was a traitor, a deserter, and a murderer.

Wolfram closed his eyes, ignoring the sound of Yuuri's and Damien's voices. What was he supposed to do now? If only he had enough nerve and power to finish the job back then. To just forget everything and do the right thing. To take his own life.

He lay still once again, staring unblinkingly at the pleated cloth that was draped artistically over his bed but not really seeing anything. There was the loud, intruding sound of a door being forced open, and the voices he had heard earlier grew louder as their owners drew nearer to the bed. It was a combination of several familiar voices – some curious, others concerned – but all virtually negligible to his already numb brain.

"He's really awake?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"One at a time please…"

Then the footsteps and the voices stopped inches away from his bed.

"Wolfram?"

A lone voice, tentative and anxious, floated through his ears. Wolfram did not bother to see who it was. It hardly made a difference anyway.

"Wolf? It's me."

He recognized the voice but he did not respond. Then others joined in.

"Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Kakka?"

"Wolfram? Please…"

He ignored the voices, still unprepared to meet their owners' eyes, afraid of what he might find in the various faces of his friends, family, and comrades. Pity? Anger? Disgust? Wolfram did not know which one he preferred, and he was not at all inclined to choose too soon. He was not prepared to face them all, knowing that he would have to say goodbye to every single one of them in the near future.

Wolfram closed his eyes and shut the entire world out.

* * *

"Heika."

Yuuri turned expectantly towards the person who had spoken, hopeful for a piece of good news. But Lady Cheri's expression hinted at nothing remotely close to what he had been wishing for.

"He has not spoken to you?" he deduced, already half-rising from his chair, wondering if he needed to barge into the room to confront an extremely stubborn fire Mazoku. The same Mazoku who had just woken up from a coma, but who refused to talk to anyone. Lady Cheri had been Yuuri's last hope of drawing any response – anything at all – from Wolfram, but it seemed that even she was unsuccessful.

The former Maou shook her head sadly, eyes drifting back to the room she had just emerged from. "Wolf seemed fine, but…I don't know. I don't think that he was even listening to me."

Yuuri had been on tenterhooks the entire time, too distracted to even keep up a conversation with the men around him, all the while wondering if Wolfram had finally uttered a single word. Yuuri understood that the boy had a lot of things to deal with, and Yuuri would have given him all the space he needed. But this apathy and silence were so unlike the Wolfram that he knew that he was becoming increasingly panicky. Also, news of Wolfram's recovery had already reached the leaders of the Noble Houses, and they had once again insisted that Wolfram be subjected to an inquisition.

As Yuuri no longer had an ongoing war as a reason to forestall anything, he caught himself wishing for a huge disaster that would hopefully distract the nobles' attention from Wolfram. He immediately felt guilty for thinking that, and he was forcibly reminded of the nobles' assertions during their meeting the day before. They had all said that he was letting his feelings for Wolfram get in the way with his decisions as a king. Back then, Yuuri had not seen anything wrong with that, but right now…perhaps there was something in their warnings after all? Was being Wolfram's fiancé detrimental to his being the Maou?

"Heika?"

Yuuri gave a start, realizing that Lady Cheri had been trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was just thinking…"

Lady Cheri opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She looked tired – more subdued than Yuuri had ever seen her before.

"It will be fine," Yuuri said, trying to smile. "Wolf will snap out of this."

Yuuri thought that his assurance would have sounded better if he himself believed it to be true. But he could not find any certainty in that, and he knew that Lady Cheri could see the doubt in his eyes. He could not say anything else though.

As of the moment, Yuuri had nothing else to offer.

* * *

The next few days following Wolfram's recovery turned into a whirlwind of activities for everyone involved. The boy's trial eventually commenced, and although only the king, the leaders of the Noble Houses, and some select witnesses were present inside the cavernous throne room, the entire castle seemed to have ceased everything to gossip about the event and to await the outcome together.

The fact that the accused was Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld – an ex-prince, heir to the Bielefeld fortune, son of the previous Maou, and the current one's fiancé – was more than enough to draw the attention of the masses. No one could recall a member of the aristocracy being subjected to something like this in a very long while – at least not discounting the controversy surrounding Lord von Voltaire's cousin, Lord Geigen Huber Grisela, who was banished from the kingdom some years before.

But Lord Grisela had been pardoned by the Maou, and had even been given a piece of land for him and his family. In view of the accusations leveled at him, which included consorting with the human and Ryuzoku leaders, would Lord von Bielefeld be accorded the same judgment?

Inside the throne room, Yuuri could feel the entire population's curiosity about what was about to take place. He hated being in this position, hated having to sit in his throne atop the platform while Wolfram stood in the center of everything, alone and vulnerable. Yuuri would have preferred to stand next to him – to do anything to show his support. But the boy had stared at him blankly when he suggested it and said the first three words that he had ever directed at Yuuri since he had woken up – "Leave me alone."

Disheartened at Wolfram's distant attitude, Yuuri was reduced to watching him from afar, wondering if they could ever go back to the way things used to be. Wolfram just seemed so…far – physically within Yuuri's reach, but always seeming so disconnected to everything.

Yuuri bit his lip. Wolfram's silence had only confirmed what he had feared all along – that the former somehow blamed him for Ryuu's death. Yuuri could only shake his head at that. Some time ago, he had cried over Wolfram's desertion, silently wishing that the latter would choose him over Damien or Ryuu. But now that Wolfram had, Yuuri did not feel any bit happier. On the contrary, he felt terrible to have been chosen this time around.

Yuuri did not know exactly whether Wolfram blamed him, but he had already run out of reasons to explain the boy's coldness towards him. Does Wolfram hate him? Yuuri could not be sure. Does Wolfram love him still? Yuuri desperately hoped so, but again, he could not be sure of anything anymore.

Yuuri tried to catch Wolfram's eyes, but the latter stared straight ahead, eyes focused on the wall. The boy was dressed in plain clothes, refusing his usual blue uniform which the servants had brought to him earlier. He stood stiffly in the center, like a soldier on attention. He was flanked on one side by the aristocrats, and the witnesses on the other, but even with the several pairs of eyes boring a hole on him, Wolfram gave no indication that he was uneasy or afraid or even the slightest bit worried.

Wolfram's face was blank, his eyes empty, the fire within tempered with strain and sorrow.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Yuuri jerked into attention, realizing that everything was about to start. He glanced at Gunter, who began the proceedings by enumerating the various charges that Wolfram was being accused of. His tutor had explained to him that the trial procedures in Shin Makoku tend to vary from one ruler to the next, and that the other nobles had relented that Yuuri could dictate how he wanted to go about this one.

Yuuri had not seen a trial before – both on Earth and in Shin Makoku – so that in the end, he opted to have it in the simplest way possible. The charges shall be read, the accused will be allowed to speak up to answer and explain, and then witnesses shall be called in to validate events. The aristocrats could then ask their questions if they wish.

It all seemed so simple, and Yuuri felt okay with it knowing that Wolfram would be able to provide some logical explanations to his actions. But looking at the boy now, Yuuri's doubts were resurfacing. Does Wolfram even intend to defend himself? Could he?

"Well? What have you to say for yourself?"

Gunter's voice drew him back to the present, and he sat up straight, waiting. Wolfram did not look at anyone. Without tearing his gaze off the opposite wall, he answered, "Everything was my fault. I take full responsibility for my actions, and I accept any punishment that you will give to me."

The nobles glanced at each other, then their gazes shifted to Yuuri. Yuuri was as surprised as anyone, and it took him a few beats to recover.

"Wolfram," he called out in censure. "What the hell are talking about?"

"I don't deny anything," the boy continued. He looked gaunt and sickly, but the stubborn gleam in his eyes was back, indicating that he will stand by what he had just said and will fight for it with his life. "I betrayed everyone. I deserve to be punished for my crimes."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, anger eclipsing all his anxieties. But he stopped himself from bursting out, instead turning to the witnesses who had been called in for this particular event.

"I'd like the witnesses to speak," said Yuuri, ignoring the glare that Wolfram had just thrown at him. "Damien? Please start."

Damien stood up at once and began to address the entire room. He testified that his departure from Shin Makoku with Wolfram had no political bearing, and that everything had just been a huge misunderstanding. Without going into the details, he mentioned that Wolfram had been tricked by one of Lord Ryuu's companions into leaving, and that their meeting with the Ryuzoku had not been premeditated at all. Finally, Damien asserted that Wolfram's actions in Bielefeld Castle were primarily driven by a desire to protect Yuuri, and should not be seen as a deliberate attempt to harm anyone.

"So Lord Wolfram was being manipulated by one of Lord Ryuu's minions?" Lord von Wincott asked after Damien was done. He turned a questioning eye at Wolfram. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this? More importantly, why did you allow yourself to be used that way?"

For a moment, Wolfram looked like he would lash out at the man, but then he seemed to pull back his emotions, and he answered dully, "Like I said, it was my fault."

"But when you were captured," asked von Karbelnikoff, "Why did you leave the dungeons and set out with the Radford and Rochefort armies?"

Yuuri answered before Wolfram could utter a word, "Greta will answer that. Greta?"

His daughter stood up, looking so small amidst the grown-up men around her, but looking as serious as anybody inside the room. She began to relate how Lord von Radford took her out of the castle, and how he blackmailed Wolfram into going to the battlefield. She also gave evidence about Lord von Radford's attempt to dispose of Wolfram and her, and how they managed to escape from the melee.

"Wait," said von Gylenhaal. "You managed to escape because Lord Ryuu came? What did he say?"

Greta paused for a moment to look at Yuuri, before replying, "I didn't…I didn't really hear…but I thought he said something about us escaping…"

"Lord Ryuu told you to escape?" clarified von Gylenhaal. "In short, he _rescued_ you? Why would he do that?"

The question seemed to be directed at Wolfram, but the boy did not answer. Eventually, it was Damien who spoke up. "I think…I think my brother had feelings for Wolfram."

The others murmured to one another at this response, and they all stared at Yuuri, wondering perhaps what he thought of that. Yuuri chose not to comment on the issue, instead saying, "Let's move on. I'm sure you are all curious about what transpired in the battle?"

Then before any could interrupt, Yuuri went on with his own account – how he learned that the Radford and Rochefort armies were missing, how he was informed that Wolfram was also gone from his cell, up to the point where they had set out to stop a confrontation with the Shimaron army from taking place. He also attested, against general disbelief, that Wolfram protected him from Ryuu during the battle, finally citing as proof the fact that Ryuu ended up dead through Wolfram's hands.

After he was finished, several people came forward to validate his story. There was Yozak, who attested that it was he who discovered that the armies and Wolfram were missing. There was also Saralegui, who testified about Wolfram's behavior in the battlefield. Then Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad gave their separate accounts about what took place in the confrontation, and through their collective descriptions, they were able to convey a picture of the gruesomeness and brutality of the encounter that had claimed the lives of many.

The other aristocrats listened with varying degrees of emotion. After a moment, von Wincott asked, "Lord Wolfram? As I understand it, now that Lord Ryuu is dead, the leadership of the Ryuzoku had now passed onto you. What do you intend to do with them?"

Wolfram's entire body turned rigid. "I…I don't know."

Von Gylenhaal grunted in discontent. But he let that pass and instead proceeded to another topic. "I think there is something that you are still not telling us. Back to the whole blackmailing business, I cannot believe that a trained soldier like you had been unable to break out of Lord Ryuu's control. Lord Damien said that Lord Ryuu had feelings for you, but did you also harbor feelings for Lord Ryuu?"

Wolfram seemed to be gritting his teeth as everyone leaned forward expectantly for his response. For the first time, he sought Yuuri's eyes, his expression near desperate. He answered evasively, "Ryuu and I…knew each other."

"Knew?" von Gylenhaal repeated. "How could you have known each other?"

"Where did you meet him?" chimed von Wincott.

Von Karbelnikoff added, "Did you have any prior communication before he—?"

"My lords."

The interruption came from Murata, who stood up from his corner to address the room for the first time. Beside him, Shori shifted and glanced at Yuuri worriedly. Yuuri frowned at the two. He had initially asked them to give evidence against Ryuu's character, but both had refused, claiming that Ryuu's identity and connection with Wolfram should be kept a secret. However, despite the fact that they could not contribute anything to Wolfram's defense, both had insisted on attending the trial anyway.

Yuuri suspected that the two had some hidden agenda for being here today, and now that Murata had broken his silence, Yuuri guessed that he was about to find out.

The sage said, "Lord Ryuu's past is a matter of grave significance to something much larger than this world. His connection with Lord von Bielefeld is part of that, so I must advise you therefore, _not_ to pursue your line of inquiry."

Von Gylenhaal looked confused at this. But then he wasn't the only one. Lord von Karbelnikoff chimed in, "But Geika, we came here to extract the truth—"

"And I dare say you already have it," replied Murata. "Everyone here had spoken the truth. Lord von Bielefeld was merely manipulated and misled to do things which resulted into these dire circumstances. He is clearly innocent."

Von Gylenhaal did not look satisfied. "Geika, forgive me but you speak as if you know everything, but you were hardly ever here when these 'dire circumstances' you speak about, took place."

"Yes, but I speak on behalf of Shinou," said the sage, "who was watching over everyone the entire time."

"Watching?" von Gylenhaal scoffed. "I'm sure he enjoyed watching his people suffer."

Yuuri glanced at Murata, wondering how the sage would react. A smile crept into the boy's lips, and he answered pleasantly, "Well, I cannot say for sure. Did you?"

The noble began indignantly, "I wasn't—"

Murata cut him short. "I wasn't talking to you, my lord."

Yuuri straightened up, feeling that something in the atmosphere had changed. He cannot pinpoint what exactly, but then after a moment, he realized it. Someone unseen had entered the room.

Watching Murata's smile, Yuuri instantly knew who it was. Shori seemed to sense it too, for he turned his head towards the unseen being's direction – at the center of the room. Wolfram stiffened on his spot.

It took the others a longer time to know that somebody else had joined them. It was not until that somebody showed himself that they gasped aloud in surprise. Yuuri leaned forward with interest, intrigued at this new presence.

Shinou has come.

* * *

Shinou has come.

Wolfram watched the deity suspiciously, wondering what the latter's presence could possibly mean, given his situation. He glanced at Yuuri. Was this part of the boy's idea of a trial? But Yuuri looked as shocked at Shinou's arrival as anybody else, and this only fueled Wolfram's wariness.

What is the Original King doing here in the first place?

To his consternation, Shinou stood nearer to him and placed a translucent hand on his shoulder.

"I was told that witnesses were being called in to stand in defense of Lord von Bielefeld," the deity said in a clear voice. "I come today to support him as well."

Murmurs erupted all across the room. From his seat atop the dais, Yuuri's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Shinou-Heika," Wolfram said in a low tone. "What are you doing?"

Without looking at him, the Original King responded, "I was watching, and I could not help but feel disappointed at the course you are taking."

"What course?" he asked, although he knew that the deity was probably referring to his willingness to be convicted, to receive punishment for everything that had happened. Wolfram did not feel any need to apologize for wanting to be found guilty. If he had to die, he might as well do so after suffering for the deaths and damages he had unwittingly caused.

"You need not die," said Shinou, speaking so quietly so that nobody else could hear them.

Wolfram's eyes widened, and then he scoffed bitterly. How dare Shinou say that, when he knew perfectly well that it was he who caused everything? Shinou created Ryuu, which in turn caused the Crypt to create him. How dare he speak so calmly, as if he knew what Wolfram had just gone through? How dare he speak as if there was still hope?

Wolfram answered, also keeping his voice soft, "You must know why I had to. You know _everything_, don't you?"

Shinou looked at him then, and he replied, "I am sorry, but…I think I can help you this time."

Wolfram did not answer, unwilling to trust, reluctant to hope again. Especially Shinou. Definitely not the being who had caused Ryuu so much pain and suffering.

The deity seemed to sense his disinclination, for he said, "There is still a way."

Wolfram stared. A way. There is still a way. Was Shinou telling the truth? Could there really be one…?

"Are you…serious?"

Shinou looked satisfied at his reaction. He said, "Let us get you out of this situation, and then we shall talk."

Before Wolfram could protest, the deity turned to everyone again. The nobles, the witnesses, even Yuuri, looked baffled at their whispered conversation. But if they were expecting an explanation, they were sorely disappointed. Shinou said, "Lord von Bielefeld is innocent – I can assure you that. As my sage said a while back, there are aspects of this situation that must be kept secret, as it concerns things beyond mortal reckoning…"

"But Shinou-Heika…"

Wolfram could not help but admire von Gylenhaal's nerve. Going against a god required a lot of courage – or, he amended mentally – a load of stupidity.

Shinou turned a fierce eye on the noble, and although his tone did not change, Wolfram could feel a certain coldness emanating from him. He was sure that everyone – especially von Gylenhaal – could feel that unnverving chill.

"I already gave you my word, Lord von Gylenhaal," said Shinou. "And if that is not enough for you, then perhaps you might as well leave my kingdom."

_My kingdom. _Wolfram thought it a bit rich for Shinou to still claim Shin Makoku as his. Indeed he was the founder, but his time had long passed, and the kingdom was now under Yuuri's rule. Without even thinking, he glanced at Yuuri to see what he thought of the deity's statement.

Yuuri only looked amused at this, and finding Wolfram's eyes on him, he grinned. Wolfram flushed, realizing that this was the first time that he had been able to look at the young king without Ryuu's image popping in front of his eyes. Wolfram regretted having to avoid the Maou ever since he woke up, but he found that looking at the latter brought to mind too many images of Ryuu.

It still hurt. Yuuri's voice reminded him too much of the sound of Ryuu apologizing to him again and again. Looking at Yuuri brought to mind Ryuu's dying face. Yuuri's touch burned him, making him recall the feel of Ryuu's skin against his.

Made him remember how _easy _it had been to kill Ryuu.

And it was all too much to handle. Wolfram could take the pitying stares directed at him by his friends and family, but he could not so much as _look_ at Yuuri without feeling an onslaught of pain, guilt, and humiliation.

Wolfram broke the eye contact first, feeling the familiar pricking surges inside his chest that signaled another unwanted memory of Ryuu. But the accompanying pain was duller this time, certainly not as suffocating as before. He looked at Shinou, wondering whether the deity had anything to do with his sudden ability to cope.

Or perhaps it was the promise that there was still something he could do that made things a little less agonizing.

Wolfram did not know, but he welcomed this feeling of hope and allowed himself a few moments to be relieved. He vaguely noticed von Gylenhaal's stammered apology or Shinou's proclamation that the trial is over. The next thing he knew, Murata came forward to announce that he was exonerated of all charges.

Wolfram could only watch in stunned disbelief as, one by one, the nobles finally departed. Only Gunter and Gwendal remained of that group, and both came forward to bow deferentially before Shinou's feet, and then give Wolfram a friendly tap at the shoulder. Conrad came next, smiling at him and – in an unexpected move – pulling him in an embrace. He was gone before Wolfram could react, and somebody else was hugging him, arms wound tightly around his waist.

Greta looked like she would never let him go, but after whispering something that sounded like "I'm sorry" and "Thank you" and "I'm glad everything is okay now," she backed off to give way to the others.

Damien came forward, hesitating for a second before finally throwing his arms around Wolfram too. Saralegui was hovering behind Damien's shoulders, making an impatient sound when the latter still held on after a few beats.

And then somebody else was making an impatient noise, adding an irritated, "Damien-_san_, you can let go now."

Damien released him with a laugh and stepped away, but not before answering jokingly, "I know. Taken. I remember."

And then Yuuri was standing before him. Wolfram hesitated, taking in the boy's face, his eyes, his smile… He waited for Ryuu's image to intrude into his thoughts again and twist everything into a nightmare. It eventually did, but Wolfram found that it was a lot more tolerable.

"You're free," Yuuri stated. "I'm glad that's over. You made us all worry, you know."

Ryuu's voice came too, but Wolfram found that it echoed more in the background rather than dominated his ears. He swallowed hard, waiting, wanting to see if the boy's touch would no longer burn as much.

But Yuuri stayed on his spot, smiling. Wolfram realized after a moment that the latter was waiting for _him_ to make the move. He nearly took a step forward, but then he felt his legs weaken and he froze.

Yuuri looked disappointed but he refrained from commenting, instead turning his attention to Shinou.

"If I had known that you were going to be that convincing," Yuuri said, "I would have asked you to come earlier."

Shinou's face was blank. "I would not have done this if I did not need to," he said smoothly. "Now please leave. I need to talk to Lord von Bielefeld. Alone."

The request obviously caused another bout of confusion. Yuuri looked like he would protest, but then he met Wolfram's eyes and he nodded in understanding.

"Let's go," Yuuri said, starting to usher everyone outside the room. Shori and Murata left of their own accord.

Wolfram watched them all go. He caught Yuuri's eyes again and managed to smile in gratitude. The boy smiled back, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Shinou did not know where to begin so he decided to be blunt.

"I've thought about everything," he said. "And I think there is one way left to save Ryuu's soul."

Lord von Bielefeld returned his gaze levelly and asked, "You do know that I have already absorbed Ryuu's soul?"

"Yes, but in my reckoning, it will take at least a month for your souls to merge. That is enough for us to prepare."

The boy narrowed his eyes at him. "Prepare for what?"

Shinou paused for a moment before beginning to outline what needed to be done. This was the third time that he had relayed his ideas to someone – first to his sage, then to the Maou's brother, and now, to Lord von Bielefeld himself. The expression in the boy's face was very similar to that of Murata's and Shori's when Shinou had first told them the plan in its entirety.

"Is that even possible?" Lord von Bielefeld asked doubtfully.

"Possible? Yes," Shinou replied. "Successful? I am not entirely sure."

"But…it's my only viable option, is it?" the boy asked. "Instead of killing myself after a month, I mean."

Shinou nodded. "Speaking of your remaining month…there are a few things that you need to keep in mind."

Lord von Bielefeld stared at him in resignation and said wryly, "Of course. It just never ends, does it?"

Shinou could not look at the boy anymore. Turning away, he said softly, "I am terribly sorry."

The boy did not respond, but his silence and his sorrowful eyes were all the responses that Shinou needed to know that 'sorry' would never be enough.

* * *

"What are they talking about in there?" Yuuri asked, addressing the question to Shori and Murata. "You guys know something, do you?"

"It's between Shinou and Lord von Bielefeld," answered Murata. "But if you really want to know…"

The sage left the statement hanging and Yuuri scowled. "What? What's going on?"

"Yuuri," said Shori softly. "Maybe you should come with us."

Yuuri frowned at his brother, confused. He could feel that Shori was keeping something from him, and he could not understand what could be so important for his brother to do that to him. Was it about Wolfram? Or Ryuu? Or about where he and Murata had disappeared to that time that they volunteered to stay behind on Earth?

With his conjectures going nowhere, Yuuri sighed and relented. "Okay. Lead the way." To the others, he said, "I'll be right back. Please tell Wolfram…" He trailed off, changing his mind. "No. I'll tell him myself."

Yuuri followed Shori and Murata down the hallway, out of sight and hearing of the others. Then they continued still to another corridor. It was not until they had stopped in front of a familiar door that Yuuri began to suspect that something was wrong.

Shori and Murata had led him into the Royal Bath.

"What are you doing—?" Yuuri yelped as his two companions grabbed him by each arm and led him straight through the door and into the waiting water.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan, but you really do need to come with us."

And his brother's apology was the last thing Yuuri remembered before the water enveloped them all and dragged them into the other world.

* * *

Wolfram tried to process as much of Shinou's warnings as he could, but he found that he was having trouble with most of them.

"So you're saying that I will really have to keep my distance from Yuuri?" he asked again. Although he had been avoiding the Maou for the past day, the thought of having to do that for an extended period of time was a bit daunting. He was not entirely sure if he could bear that.

"Yes," Shinou answered. "When you absorbed Ryuu's soul, you have taken his burden as well. Ryuu could not go near the Maou without experiencing pain, which would mean that you cannot do so without suffering too. You are starting to feel it right? Earlier, you tried to go near him."

Wolfram remembered attempting to move forward and _touch_ Yuuri, but he attributed his retreat more to his own cowardice rather than some other explanation. Most certainly not _this _explanation.

"At least the good thing is that you will not have to absorb the souls of others in order to survive," continued Shinou. "Ryuu only did that to prolong his life, but as for you, I think you will be able to hold for a month."

Wolfram nodded. At least he wouldn't have to worry so much about being around his friends and family. Which would also mean that the only person he would really have to keep away from is…Yuuri.

Maybe they were not really meant to be together, Wolfram mused. Either him or Ryuu, or him and Yuuri. There were too much events that went against their being in love, that it must surely be a sign from the universe that they should just call it quits.

Watching his despondent state, Shinou said, "The Maou loves you. You two are good together."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Wolfram remarked bitterly.

The Original King was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I…I was watching you two…at the dungeons…before the battle started."

Wolfram's head shot up, and he snapped, "Can't anybody get any privacy around here? First Weisser. Then you. Who else was watching that happen?"

For some reason, Shinou's mouth twitched with amusement. "I think a lot of people eventually did." And the deity proceeded to tell him about the demon mirror, and how everyone – Yuuri, Greta, Damien, Gunter, his brothers, and even Saralegui – saw that scene being replayed.

"What else did they see?" Wolfram demanded, heart going at a thousand beats per second. "Did they see—?"

"They saw some of Frey's memories…but nothing too telling," said Shinou in reassurance. "You woke up before they could see or hear anything about who Ryuu truly is."

Wolfram's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. "So Yuuri…everyone…they don't know that Ryuu…?"

"No."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"I was forbidden by the Crypt," Shinou answered. "But the Maou's brother and my sage had found out the truth. Unfortunately, they too, were forbidden to mention anything."

"And they really can't?" Wolfram pressed. When the deity nodded, Wolfram muttered viciously, "I'd like to see them fall – Gottfried and the Crypt."

Shinou seemed to share his sentiment, although he did not voice them out. Rather, he continued, "Speaking of the Crypt, they will certainly keep an eye on you. But I am guessing that they feel pretty confident that nothing can be done right now that they will leave you alone for at least a month."

"And then someone would check up after to see if I'm dead?" Wolfram guessed.

"I'm afraid so."

"So I'm free to be me? For at least a month?"

Shinou nodded.

Wolfram turned his gaze towards the door, where he knew Yuuri and his loved ones were waiting. "Can't _I_ tell them? The truth, I mean?"

"If you choose to, I cannot stop you," answered Shinou. "But until Gottfried remains in control of the Crypt of Souls, be careful whom you confide into. Gottfried have no qualms in destroying people who are in possession of this knowledge."

Wolfram frowned. "But _you_ know. And Shori and Geika do too."

"The Crypt couldn't touch me because of Gottfried's folly. And he would not dare touch my sage because he knew I would retaliate." Shinou smiled. "As for Shori…he _is_ the new Earth Maou, and I suspect Bob had made a few arrangements for his protection as well. Both of them are secured from the Crypt's wrath, but the ones they hold dear – especially Shori – will surely suffer if they defy Gottfried."

"But what about Yuuri?" Wolfram persisted. "Shouldn't _he_ at least know?"

"I plan to let him know," the deity answered. "In due time."

"But what do I tell him in the meantime? What do I tell everyone?" said Wolfram in agitation. "I can't go out in there and face them…face Yuuri…"

"For now," Shinou said, "you need to only think about talking to your family and friends. I have arranged for the Maou to return to the other world while you fix your affairs here." Wolfram could not help but feel thankful at that, but then the deity continued, "If you wish to end it this way between the two of you, then that is your choice. But I can also give you another option."

Wolfram was curious enough to ask, "What option?"

"Remember that day in the dungeons?" asked Shinou. "The promise you made to the Maou?"

Wolfram did, and he could remember Yuuri's voice with painful clarity.

"_I want you to promise that you would never escape—er—leave again. At least not without my knowledge."_

The guilt rose to his throat and he glared at Shinou for reminding him that. "What about that?"

The Original King explained, "If you also remember, Ryuu had been able to stay near the Maou for a time. I suspected that Weisser had somehow been bestowing his protection over him to enable him to do that." He paused, looking sincerely at Wolfram. "I will be able to do the same for you."

When Wolfram made no response, the deity went on, "I can give you a day at the least. Protect your soul enough to be near him. Painlessly."

Suddenly, there was a lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking. Wolfram understood what Shinou was giving him. An opportunity to keep his promise. To say goodbye properly.

That much he owed Yuuri.

"It's the least I could do," said Shinou after a second, "to atone for my sins."

Wolfram could still not form a response, and with no other means to convey his answer, he bobbed his head in assent.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story so far, especially to SangLeGuira and lilgurlanima for giving their feedback to the previous chapter! Thanks also to everyone who added this story to their list of favorites. I could not be any more grateful for the support and feedback._

_Okay, I guess some are getting frustrated with the fact that Yuuri and everyone still hasn't found out the entire truth. The thing is – they won't, at least not in this part. And in my defense before you all start throwing stuff at me, I did write __**Part 1: The Soul Hunters**__ at the VERY beginning of this story. Which goes without saying that there is a Part 2. :)_

_Next chapter – time to say goodbye._


	38. Chapter 37: Goodbye

**Chapter 37: Goodbye**

* * *

_He could not understand anything. _

_He could not recognize anything._

_He did not know anything._

_He only knew about this man who came and led him away to a bright place. Everything was glowing. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was glowing too._

_Then he was no more than light. No form. No substance. Just…light. Glowing._

"_Here we are," said a voice. "Welcome to your new home, Frey."_

_Frey. That sounded familiar, but in the next second, it sounded strange. Where did he last hear that word? He paused, already forgetting what he had been thinking about. What was that again…? _

_And then he was soaring down, down, through dark and brightness, then downward still—_

_Falling—_

_Down—_

* * *

Yuuri was still mad at him.

Shori could tell by his little brother's demeanor that the latter was not about to forgive him for what he had just done. Manhandling the latter into returning to Earth was one thing, but tricking Yuuri into staying for a little while longer was another offense entirely.

He had their mother to thank for that. After successfully dragging him into the bath, and back into their home, Shori and Murata spent the first few minutes trying to calm a livid, sputtering Yuuri. Then the next minutes were spent in physically preventing the said livid, sputtering person into returning to the place they had just come from.

"What the hell is this?" Yuuri had demanded angrily, spewing some choice swear words that Shori was sure would earn him a punishment if their mother happened to hear him. Which was basically the idea. Alerted by the commotion, Shibuya Miko came rushing just in time to hear the expletives bursting out of her youngest son's mouth. And the rest was history.

Miko is usually a very accommodating woman, but Shori knew that she had a ruthless streak as well. Deliberately arousing Yuuri's anger was a dangerous thing to do, so Shori was secretly banking on that side of their mother to surface and do what Shori could not – rein Yuuri in.

Miko did not disappoint. Breaking into the bathroom, she immediately pulled Yuuri aside and scolded him for having such a potty-mouth (Didn't she ever tell them _not_ to swear?) and for being gone for too long (Didn't he know that she had been worried?) and for fighting inside the bathroom (Didn't she always remind them the bathroom is not a place to fight? They could always use the yard for such things but as much as possible—

At this point, her mother had droned on enough to forget what she was initially berating Yuuri about. But that had the expected effect, because when Yuuri returned his attention to them, Shori could see that some of his fury had abated. Miko abandoned them a second later to rush to the kitchens to prepare a meal. When she was gone, Yuuri stood up to face them.

"Shori," he said, still annoyed but thankfully in control of his senses. "What was that all about?"

Shori shared a glance with Murata before replying, "I told you that perhaps you need to come with us. And you agreed."

"Yes," replied Yuuri, nostrils flaring as his anger slowly built up again. "But not _here._ I thought we were just going somewhere to _talk_."

"You must have misinterpreted, Shibuya," said Murata. "We did not say anything about _talking_."

Yuuri regarded them both. He snorted and said, "Get out of my way. I'm going back."

Shori blocked his path. "Mother will be sorely disappointed if you go."

"Seriously Shori?" Yuuri scoffed. "You're not actually going to use _that_ on me?"

"Try me."

Yuuri growled in frustration. "Why are you doing this? Wolfram—"

"—is free," finished Murata. "He is no longer in danger, Shibuya."

"Yes, but I needed to—"

"—let him be," continued Shori this time. "He's gone through enough. He doesn't need you breathing down his back like an overbearing bodyguard."

Shori did not want to say that, but he thought that that would actually dampen his brother's desire to go back. It worked. Yuuri looked crestfallen, and Shori knew that he must have hit a nerve there. He had not failed to notice that his brother was experiencing some difficulties with his relationship with Wolfram recently. He hated having to resort to a blow like that, but it was not like he had a lot of choices at this point.

That was how they got Yuuri to stay for lunch.

But getting him to stay for another day was obviously going to be a problem. Then Murata had a brain wave. He excused himself from the dining table, ostensibly to go to the bathroom, and returned after a few minutes with a self-satisfied smirk. Shori found out later that the sage had contacted his and Yuuri's classmates – the ones they had been working with for their school play.

The said classmates were ringing the doorbell a half hour later, just as they were finishing their meal. As it turned out, the Cultural Festival was already set a day from then, and everyone was already panicking about the loss of their female lead, and the disappearance of both their director and their male lead. And now that they finally managed to track down the said director and male lead, they wasted no time in dragging both Murata and Yuuri out into the school for practice, while Shori watched them go with a sigh of relief.

That was how they got Yuuri to stay for the night. And because his brother was forced to recommit himself into seeing the play through, Shori knew that he would not just leave without notice.

That was two days ago. Today was the Cultural Festival and Shori was wandering the school grounds, taking everything in. Yuuri's play will not start in another hour, so without anything better to do, he decided to go through the stalls, looking for anything of interest.

But as he strolled amongst the noisy crowd of high school students, Shori's mind went elsewhere, particularly to Shin Makoku and what happened to Wolfram and Shinou's conversation. Shinou had explained to him the circumstances, and Shori knew about the choice that the Original King intended to present to Wolfram. What Shori did not know was what the boy would do. Would he take advantage of Yuuri's momentary absence from Blood Pledge Castle and leave? Or would he wait? If Wolfram chooses to do the former, Shori was sure that Yuuri would never forgive him.

"Shibuya's older brother!"

Shori instantly recognized the voice and the manner by which he was addressed, and he turned expectantly. Murata Ken was waving at him from the nearby auditorium.

"Hey, I could use some help here."

Shori approached uncertainly. Inside the room, a stage had been skillfully decorated with painted columns and fake shrubbery in order to make it look like a courtyard. A large sheet of canvas, which bore a passable painting of a castle, was taped firmly on the back wall, serving as the backdrop.

A lot of students were milling about, most already in their costumes. There was an air of general panic among them, but there was also excitement.

"We start admitting viewers in another half-hour," Murata informed him. "However, we still have a problem with the female lead."

Shori quickly understood. The role should have been Saiga Amane's, but the girl had died when Weisser had stolen her body. Weisser, on the other hand, had gone missing after the battle and is now presumed to be dead.

To console Saiga's parents, Shori had sought out Bob's friend – the police superintendent – and gave him a short-cut, sanitized version of the truth. He informed the man that the people who were behind those baffling murders – the same ones who had attacked that student in Yuuri's school – had been apprehended and punished accordingly. At least the leader was dead and one of his minions was believed to have perished as well. Only the third one remained unaccounted for.

The bad news was, Saiga Amane's life was sacrificed in the process. Shori explained as best as he could the circumstances surrounding Saiga's death and he left it to the superintendent to concoct a cover story to close the case, and also inform the girl's still hopeful parents that their daughter will no longer return.

"Haven't you found anybody to replace…er…her?" Shori avoided saying Saiga's name out loud, wanting nothing more than to already forget that entire incident involving Weisser's possession of the girl's body. "Don't you have an understudy or something?"

"We do," Murata answered. "Unfortunately, Sawada Reiko-san is still very much out of practice. It's quite understandable because she just recently completely recovered…"

"Sawada?" Shori repeated. "So it's her…" Then he frowned when he realized something. "Wait a minute. Sawada Reiko? I thought the prognosis for her recovery wasn't that good. What do you mean she…?"

Shori trailed off as the girl in question came out of the stage and began reciting passages from a sheaf of papers she was holding. Shori would not have found the sight interesting – she looked like a normal actress doing a last-minute rehearsal by any means – were if not for the fact that she should not have been able to do any of that at all. She could not have recovered that...that fast…that completely…from the types of injuries she had sustained. It just wasn't possible without magic.

Without magic…

"Yuuri?" Shori asked, stunned. "Yuuri did this?"

Murata smiled. "Apparently, her mother had been bringing Reiko-san to practices in order to give her some sense of the life she once had as a student. It's supposed to be therapeutic." They both watched as Yuuri also came out to the stage and practiced his lines with Reiko. Murata continued, "She brought her again the other day, when Shibuya and I went with the others for practice. Your brother felt too strongly about letting her live the rest of her life like that, when he had the means to save her…and so he did."

Shori only nodded in comprehension. Normally, he would have disagreed completely with this flagrant use of maryoku – and here on Earth of all places! – but he could empathize all too well with what Yuuri had just gone through in the other world that he did not feel any need to chastise his brother.

He had one concern though. "Weren't everyone suspicious about Reiko's abnormally fast recovery?"

"The parents were overjoyed," replied Murata. "Baffled too, I must say. But they just called it a miracle and were done with it. I think they suspected Shibuya, but frankly, no one would ever believe that demon magic healed their daughter now, would they?"

The sage had a point, Shori noted, and so he let himself relax. Then remembering the reason why he was summoned there in the first place, he asked, "So how can I help you?"

"I need to go somewhere," said Murata. "Stay here and take my place for a while, will you?"

Shori blinked. "What? Where are you going?"

The sage's eyes sparkled with laughter. "I'm going to pick up a very important guest."

"B-but what am I supposed to—?"

"Just stay, tell everyone what to do, and keep your brother from any water source." The sage winked at him. "Best to keep him away from temptation right?"

And with a laugh, Murata rushed off, leaving Shori alone by the door.

* * *

Wolfram still had no idea what to do.

He sat back by the fountain, listening to the water trickling down, searching for signs that would hopefully aid him in making a decision. He looked down at the water, examining his reflection, noting that he looked better now than he did the day before. More rested. More alive.

And yet still confused.

Wolfram could not understand what was holding him back from doing the right thing. Fear of Yuuri's possible reaction? That Yuuri would hate him for leaving him again? For…for breaking up with him this time?

But Yuuri was hardly the type who would hate anybody. Yuuri would be crushed, but Wolfram knew that the boy would never detest him. No, Yuuri would be hurt, and then he would recover, and then he would move on and begin to live life without him…

And Wolfram could not bear the idea of Yuuri moving on. It was selfish, he knew it, but he realized that he couldn't do what he should be doing – saying goodbye properly – because he couldn't let go. Couldn't let Yuuri go just yet.

He wanted to keep holding on to this idea that everything will turn out okay in the end, and they could both return to their normal lives. But Wolfram had also decided to go with Shinou's plan and find a way to save Ryuu. He understood the dangers that he would have to face, as well as the fact that the Crypt of Souls will be hot on his tail if they ever got wind of what he was about to do, but…

Wolfram understood everything, especially the fact that it would be physically painful to be near Yuuri again. All of these pointed to just one conclusion – that he needed to let go – for Yuuri's sake as much as his.

Wolfram sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could just picture it: He would say goodbye, and after the initial pain, Yuuri would move on…perhaps find somebody else… He sighed despondently again. If only it were that easy…imagining that someone else would take his place beside Yuuri…

"You're still here?"

Wolfram turned, only to find the last person he wanted to see right now that he was contemplating his possible replacement as Yuuri's fiancé. Saralegui.

"What do you want?" As always, Wolfram found it difficult _not_ to be aggressively rude when dealing with the Shou Shimaron king. The latter always had a way of getting under his skin – whether it was his condescending smiles, or his irritatingly gentle manner of speech, or the fact that Yuuri liked him once upon a time – Wolfram never did feel anything for him but dislike. And depending on the amount of time he flirted with Yuuri – unparalleled hatred.

Wolfram suddenly found himself thinking that he could take whomever Yuuri chooses after he is gone – anyone except Saralegui.

Something in his face seemed to have amused Saralegui, for the latter smiled and said, "It's strange to find you still here. I could have sworn that you were planning to leave."

Wolfram stopped, taken aback at the other's assumption. Had the irritating king been snooping around again? He asked cautiously, "What made you think that?"

"Your face," replied the other boy simply. "When you came out of the throne room after your conversation with Shinou, you looked like you were raring to run away from everything."

Wolfram scowled. "You read into things too much."

"Was I wrong?" the other challenged.

He paused, then admitted, "…No…"

Saralegui gave him a satisfied smile. "So you're thinking about whether you ought to say goodbye to Yuuri?"

Wolfram's eyes bulged with surprise. "How did you—?"

"I didn't know for sure," the other boy answered. "But your reaction just now confirms it. You are so transparent that you make it _so_ easy to read you…"

"_What?_"

Saralegui stepped back, drawing his sword and leveling it at Wolfram's face. "Spar?"

Wolfram snorted derisively. "You're no swordsman."

"The fact that I don't normally resort to such a crude weapon does not necessarily mean that I cannot use it."

That does it. Without another thought, Wolfram took the challenge, drawing his own weapon from his side. They stepped together in a circle, swords ready, faces vigilant. Then to Wolfram's surprise, Saralegui charged forward.

"You are so explosive, and immature, and unbearably possessive," said the Shou Shimaron king as he attacked. Wolfram dodged each blow, becoming increasingly incensed at the volley of insults hurled at him.

"You always allow your emotions to get the best of you," Saralegui continued, hewing and charging at the same time. "You don't think; you just act. You're a coward—"

"Take that back!" Wolfram growled, changing course quickly so that he ended up behind the other boy. He brought his blade down to rid the other of his weapon, but to his surprise, his opponent twisted around and parried his attack.

"You're so insecure half of the time," Saralegui went on as their blades clashed forcefully. "And you're insufferably stupid! Why do you always have to be so helpless—?"

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram cried, finding himself pushed back. He was too angry to focus on his movements that the other boy was actually winning against _him_. Which was a tad embarrassing considering that he had the training and experience of an elite Mazoku soldier…as well as the memories and added expertise of a Ryuzoku assassin…

Wolfram pivoted on his heels as Saralegui pressed onward, managing to avoid getting trapped between his opponent and the garden wall. He quickly doubled back, blocking Saralegui's retreat and trapping _him_ on that spot, with his back against the wall.

In the next moment, Wolfram had his sword against Saralegui's throat.

Despite being at a disadvantage, the other boy continued, quietly this time, "I was observing you at the trial."

"What?"

"Have you had the chance to _look _at yourself lately?" Saralegui asked seriously. "Have you listened to what the others had said about you?"

"I don't—"

"They said that you were blackmailed. Misled. Manipulated. Trapped." The other boy paused, then said with gravity, "_Used._"

Wolfram wavered as Saralegui stepped towards him. He found himself retreating as the other boy advanced, unmindful of the sharp metal hovering by his throat.

"I don't understand why," said Saralegui, his eerie eyes locking onto Wolfram's. "I've always found you irritatingly loud and rude and immature. But never so helpless…" He regarded Wolfram curiously. "You were always doing something – no matter how annoying or childish that was – but you were…_always_…doing something. So why have you stopped now?"

"Stopped what?" Wolfram threw back defensively. "Stopped being annoying?"

"Stopped being you," Saralegui answered. "I've always wondered what Yuuri saw in you, with you being so aggressive and all…I've given up figuring why, because no matter what you are, Yuuri chose to be with you."

Wolfram faltered. He didn't want to hear this – from Saralegui no less. "He shouldn't have," he muttered. "I'll only end up hurting him."

"You wouldn't," Saralegui said with conviction. "Unless somebody else is forcing you to do so _again_? Unless someone is _using_ you _again_?"

"I…"

"Seriously, when will you ever grow a mind of your own? To do things your way, free from the control of others?"

Wolfram huffed. "You want me to be more like you? To control others instead?"

Saralegui smiled. "Better that than playing the victim."

Wolfram frowned. "Why are you telling me all of these?"

"Yuuri," answered the other by way of an explanation.

"Yuu …ri…?"

"I don't take failure well," Saralegui continued. "But I do know when to admit defeat. Yuuri's choice is clear to me, and I _could_ be fine with that…I just hate losing to somebody who evidently doesn't appreciate the prize…"

Winning. Prize. Wolfram shook his head in disgust. "Everything is really just a competition to you, is it?"

The Shou Shimaron king did not reply at once, but when he did, his voice was strained. His succeeding words seemed to have been torn off his mouth. "Not this one. I…I _did_ like him. Yuuri, I mean. I still do." Then the boy added quietly, "Honestly, I wouldn't have cared what you do with your life, but I do care about what Yuuri wanted. And I'm sure that he wouldn't want what you both have to end this way…"

Wolfram could not think of anything to say to that, but he relaxed and slowly lowered his sword. He still could not get himself to trust the other boy completely. The idea that Saralegui _cared _about somebody else beside himself was just like saying that a sand bear could be tamed. Wait…didn't one of Conrad's men do just that…?

Wolfram said tentatively, "I…I understand what you mean…but the idea of saying goodbye…"

Saralegui said softly, "If you cannot do it, then don't. There _is_ an alternative to goodbye…"

"And what would that be?"

"Wait."

Wolfram failed to understand. "What?"

"That's it," Saralegui said. "Wait. Ask Yuuri to wait for you."

That had never crossed Wolfram's mind, because with all the uncertainties and dangers that the future had in store for him, he could not be sure whether he would be able to return. And what if he fails again? What if he doesn't get to come back at all?

"You're over thinking it," Saralegui said, cutting through his thoughts. "The future is bound to change. You need not dwell upon what might or might not take place."

"You're being way too nice," Wolfram replied after a beat.

"I already told you why," answered the other. Then he added, "But I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Yuuri…"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Wolfram said. "I don't want him getting any weird ideas while I'm away…"

"Jealous?" the Shou Shimaron king asked with a good-humored smile. "You don't need to worry though. I will be leaving tomorrow. I think Damien will depart as well."

Wolfram shook his head, knowing as he said it that it was the truth. "No. I can't believe I'm saying this but, if I don't come back…"

"You will."

"…but if I don't," Wolfram insisted, "please make sure that Yuuri will move on and be happy." He paused before adding, "For him."

"For him," Saralegui agreed. Then he smiled and said, "For you, too."

They regarded each other appreciatively, each seeming to see the other in an entirely different light. Wolfram knew that they would still not be enjoying one another's company, but at that moment, he knew that they had at least reached a peaceful plateau as equals.

"Oi! What are you two doing?"

They both turned to see Damien hurrying down the steps, eyes taking in the way they were facing each other, as well as the weapons in their hands. The boy seemed to go to the obvious conclusion and he screeched to a halt between them.

"Okay, whatever it is, stop fighting!"

Saralegui rolled his eyes at the boy's anticlimactic arrival. "It's over, Ryuzoku."

Damien looked bewildered. "Really? Who won?"

Wolfram glanced at Saralegui, noting the subtle change in the latter's expression upon Damien's appearance. Then before he could stop himself, he started laughing.

"I'm not missing anything, am I?" asked Damien.

"Actually," said Wolfram, "you're just in time." He turned his head towards the skies and shouted, not caring if anybody else heard him, "Shinou! I've made up my mind!"

As if in response to that, the water in the fountain glowed a bright yellow, as though the sun was shining right through it. Damien and Saralegui stared at it doubtfully, but Wolfram took both of their hands and dragged them towards the water.

"What are you doing?" asked Saralegui, eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey, isn't this like—?" Damien began.

"You're both leaving tomorrow right?" Wolfram asked. "Surely you wouldn't go without saying goodbye to Yuuri."

And with a pull, Wolfram jumped into the waiting portal, cutting off any argument that his two companions might have had, as all three of them made their way into the other world.

* * *

Yuuri found himself counting the seconds inside his head.

The play was about to begin and when before, he would be getting a little green in the face already out of sheer anxiety, now, he was merely impatient. He wanted nothing else in the world but to just get this thing over and done with so that he could already return to Shin Makoku.

"You don't look worried at all Shibuya-kun," Reiko commented. "I'm jealous you know."

"Eh?" Yuuri said, surprised. He laughed nervously. "I'm actually worried too…"

"Is that so?" the girl said, sighing. "This is going to be a disaster. I don't think I could recall all my lines after all…I mean, I used to practice a lot with Amane…"

The name caused the usual amount of tension in the air, as it always did when someone would mention it casually. Once again, Yuuri felt a stab of anger towards Ryuu and his minions for involving Saiga into this mess. Along with that, he felt the guilt pressing against his heart like a vice grip as he remembered how he had last seen Saiga – or her possessed body rather – back in Blood Pledge Castle. Could he have still saved her back then?

A soft sob brought him back to the present. Reiko was crying again – as she was wont to do each time her memories of Saiga are triggered.

"Sawada-san," Yuuri said softly. "Everything's okay now…"

"They never even found her body," Reiko cried, twisting to bury her face in Yuuri's chest. "I keep thinking that if I'd only woken up earlier…maybe…maybe…"

Yuuri sighed, rubbing the girl's back with one hand. "The culprits are dead now, aren't they? And besides, you were too hurt to do anything then. Didn't the doctors say that you might never have woken up at all? You were lucky…"

"Yes…yes I was…" Reiko agreed, hiccupping slightly. She raised a teary-eyed face to smile at Yuuri. "Everyone said that it was a miracle, but…well, you'll think I'm stupid…"

"No," said Yuuri quickly. "What is it?"

Reiko averted her eyes shyly. "I always thought that it was because of…well…you. When those…those men attacked me, I was thinking of you for some reason…And then when I woke up, mother said that I mentioned your name a few times…and then…" A blush slowly stained her cheeks. "And then, when I was healed…you were the first one I saw…"

Yuuri drew back, alarmed at the expression the girl was directing at him. _Oh no…not this…_

Reiko leaned forward. "Don't you think that everything that happened was just too much of a coincidence…?"

"Er…Sawada-san…"

The girl looked up at him expectantly. "Hey, Shibuya-kun? Remember that scene we haven't practiced yet because we were too embarrassed to go through with it?"

Yuuri did, and he blushed despite himself. It was the same scene he couldn't practice with Saiga before, as it involved the king bidding his beloved goodbye, prior to setting out to war. Murata had written it as the end of the first act, so that the two would kiss in time with the curtains falling.

"Er…"

"Would you like to have even just one rehearsal?"

Yuuri's face was much too hot now. He had not actually known Reiko for too long. He knew that she was the class representative, a good student, and actually a very shy and reserved person. He couldn't understand why she was suddenly this…this aggressive…

As if in response to his unasked question, Reiko said, "You know, nearly dying showed me that I really need to get a move on in my life…to do things that I want to do before it's too late…" She laughed self-consciously. "I nearly died and I realized that I have never ever even kissed a boy…"

He should feel flattered, Yuuri told himself. Every regular high school boy had dreamed of this situation – even _he_ had wanted something like this at some point in his life. But he was not any regular high school student anymore. In another world, he was a king…already engaged to somebody…

The thought of Wolfram was enough to send him hurtling back to reality. He gently placed both hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed her away. Reiko looked hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said. "But there's…there's someone…"

"Oh," said Reiko, flushing. "I-I should have realized…I m-mean I…I d-didn't…Oh my god…"

"Y-yeah…I'm er…" Yuuri was stammering his words as well, and he looked away to hide his embarrassment. Until now, he knew without a doubt that they were alone in the room, but then he caught a movement by the door.

It was slightly open.

Yuuri frowned, standing up to see if anyone was standing on the other side. He caught a brief flash of a mop of golden hair as somebody strode briskly away.

Wolfram? No, the boy couldn't be here, but what if he…?

Yuuri moved to follow whoever had been watching them, but Reiko's voice stopped him.

"I'm terribly sorry, Shibuya-kun…I…"

Yuuri turned with a start. "It's okay. I guess I should have told you."

"Who is she?" Reiko asked. "Do I know her?"

She. Her. Yuuri did not process the words immediately, then he remembered that he was back on Earth, and the normal assumption would be that he was involved with a girl. He paused, wondering how to correct his companion's erroneous guess, but he was saved the trouble of answering when the door was pushed open.

Yuuri pivoted around with a hopeful look, but his face fell when he saw who it was. It was Shori. He glared at his older brother, still not forgetting his anger at the latter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked belligerently.

Shori answered sheepishly, "Er…I need you two to get into position. We're about to start."

"Why are you telling us this? Where's Murata?"

"He went to pick up a guest," Shori replied. "I think I saw him somewhere in the audience but he hasn't come around to the backstage yet…"

Guest. Yuuri perked up at that, wondering if Murata had brought someone from the other world. But then he quickly stamped off that thought before he could hope too much. Wolfram would never come to something like this. And given the recent state of their relationship, Yuuri doubted whether the boy would even come at all.

He sighed and held out his hand to Reiko. "Come then, Sawada-san. Let's go."

The girl nodded, the awkward moment broken as some of her stage fright returned. Yuuri grinned at her reassuringly and she smiled back at him. As they exited the room, ready to go out into the stage, Yuuri heard his brother say, "Break a leg."

Still mad at the latter for putting him in this position, Yuuri raised his eyebrows and shot back, "I hope you do too. Literally."

He heard Shori chuckling merrily as he walked away.

* * *

In retrospect, Wolfram thought that he should not have gone after all.

Upon arriving at the other world, they were all met with the sight of a grinning Great Sage. Murata quickly held out a collection of Earth clothes for them to change into, as well as a set of translation devices, saying as he did so, "I didn't know that you were bringing some people along, Lord von Bielefeld. I'm glad that I brought some extra clothes, or one of you will have to go on naked."

Wolfram chose to ignore the sage's comment, asking instead, "Where's Yuuri?"

"In the dressing room," Murata replied. "It's just across the hall."

Now garbed in an outfit normally worn on Earth, Wolfram broke away from the group.

"Lord von Bielefeld, the show is about to start!" the sage called out. "You will not be able to talk to him!"

Wolfram ignored him, determined to still try. "I'll catch up with you later."

Exasperated but also amused, Murata shouted after him, "We'll be in the audience area then, just around the corner okay? We'll save you a spot!"

Wolfram nodded without really understanding anything. He passed by a lot of people along the way, all sporting similar expressions of surprise and interest. Wolfram ignored them all but after a minute of fruitless searching, he paused to ask a passing Earth girl for directions.

"Where is Yuuri? Shibuya Yuuri?" he asked curtly.

The girl was gaping at him, but then she seemed to catch herself. Blushing furiously, she pointed wordlessly at a door at the middle of the hallway.

Wolfram hesitated in front of it. In his haste to find Yuuri, he had not even decided what to say. Saralegui's words from earlier merely jolted a desire in him to take control of his own destiny, putting him in quite a rebellious mood. For a few glorious moments, he did not care about the Crypt or Shinou…or the fact that he had a task to finish, or a soul to save… He only cared about being with Yuuri.

Wolfram nearly pushed the door open, but a voice from the other side prompted him to stop. Clearly, Yuuri was not alone. He was…with a girl?

Wolfram felt the usual bouts of jealousy and possessiveness bubbling forth from within him, and he nearly succumbed to his former routine – that is, kicking the door open, yelling at his fiancé for cheating on him, and eventually hauling the boy away. But the fears and doubts that were momentarily pushed back by his encounter with Saralegui some minutes earlier, came rushing back to bring him to a halt.

Wolfram had been right. Here was proof that Yuuri would be able to move on. Yuuri could definitely find someone else – somebody who does not necessarily have to be from their world, someone moreover, who fits the boy's criteria – this world's criteria – of what a 'normal' relationship should be like.

The thought caused him to step back some more. It was a good thing that he had not barged in. Otherwise, he would have only humiliated Yuuri in front of his fellow Earth people by announcing that the boy was engaged to him – a guy…

Wolfram took a deep breath. He had been stupid. He had been thinking selfishly. He had nearly destroyed Yuuri's life here. What had he been thinking, crossing into this world just to mess up the boy's normal way of life?

Wolfram could no longer remember. He stirred in surprise when he heard footsteps approaching from the other side. No, he told himself. He should not be here.

He should never have gone here in the first place.

And just like that, Wolfram's hope of ever making things right between Yuuri and him vanished into the air. He turned and walked hurriedly away, more sure than ever that letting go was the right thing to do after all.

* * *

The play went on so smoothly that Yuuri was pleasantly surprised. At the outset, he had always thought that everything would turn out to be a disaster, but everything had happened so perfectly that even he was proud of the show they had just put on. Even that dreaded kissing scene at the end of the first act went well and was enthusiastically received by the audience.

Predictably, Murata was beaming with pride all the way through. The sage had gone up to congratulate them towards the beginning of the second act, and smiling mysteriously, he whispered in Yuuri's ear, "Eight."

Yuuri stared, confused. Was that a rating or something? Some type of a code?

Murata laughed. "It's an aisle number."

There was not much time to ask any more questions. But when Yuuri went out again in the stage, his eyes immediately sought out the aisle in question. He nearly choked. There, seated right behind a row of his schoolmates, were Damien and Saralegui. Everyone seemed to be glancing at the two every now and then, as conspicuous as their features are, that Yuuri couldn't understand for a second how he had initially failed to notice their presence.

There was an empty seat beside Damien, and seconds later, a blond someone sat next to the boy. Yuuri really choked on his lines this time, as he took in the newcomer's face.

Wolfram. Here. Seated in the auditorium. Arms crossed. Green eyes watching. Watching him.

Yuuri had stopped in the middle of a sentence, his co-actors looking at him questioningly. Thankfully, Reiko had the presence of mind to carry on the conversation and get them through a potentially awkward scene.

Back behind the stage though, Yuuri immediately accosted Murata.

"You didn't tell me Wolf will be here!"

"I didn't know until a moment ago," answered the sage. Then he frowned. "Wait, you've just seen him now? Lord von Bielefeld left to find you earlier."

Yuuri froze. "Earlier?"

"Before the play started."

Yuuri groaned. He just knew that it _was _Wolfram who had been standing behind the dressing room door. How much had the boy seen and heard? Knowing Wolfram, Yuuri was sure that he was bound to blow his encounter with Reiko entirely out of proportion. Back in the other world, the mere act of Yuuri smiling at girls or boys and everything in between never failed to elicit a loud screech of 'Cheater!' from his fiancé. Who knows what Wolfram might make out of that one conversation he'd overheard between him with Reiko?

"I have to talk to him," Yuuri said, already striding away.

Several voices stopped him in mid-stride.

"Oi Shibuya! What about the play?"

"Shibuya-kun!"

"Don't even think of leaving now, Shibuya!"

The last threat sounded too vicious to be ignored, causing Yuuri to freeze on his tracks. He was forced back into the stage by an army of his classmates, with some of the more brawny ones guarding every possible means of exit. With no choice left in the matter, Yuuri managed to get by the rest of the act, although every second or so, he would glance back at that spot among the audience, making sure that Wolfram was still there.

And then at last, it was over. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief before going down the stage to finally talk to his fiancé. But to his frustration, a crowd of eager students blocked his path.

"That was wonderful Shibuya-kun!"

Yuuri tried to retreat but the rest of the cast came from behind him, trapping him in between.

"Yeah! You and Sawada-san looked good together!"

Reiko was suddenly pushed beside him, and Yuuri had to reach out for her to keep her from stumbling amidst the throng of students.

More congratulatory remarks came their way, as well as inappropriate questions about his and Reiko's nonexistent real-life relationship. Yuuri desperately cast his eyes towards the spot where he'd last seen Wolfram. He met the latter's gaze and for that instant, Yuuri wished that the boy would force his way into the crowd and rescue him from this swarm of people. He wouldn't mind being hauled away in public this time.

Wolfram did walk towards him, with Damien and Saralegui following right behind, but he did no hauling away though. The students parted for them, their gazes curious and excited. Yuuri heard people whispering to one another, asking each other whether the three foreign-looking boys were models or something.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said when he reached him.

Yuuri turned slightly red, all too aware of the many eyes glued in their direction, of Reiko's hand clasped around his arm, of Wolfram looking at him, seeming as if he badly needed to tell him something…

"W-Wolf…" Then as a matter of courtesy, he nodded to Damien and Saralegui to acknowledge their presence, too.

"We…we came to see you," Wolfram said, hesitating for a brief instant before smiling at him. "I—"

"Hey, are they friends of yours, Shibuya?" a loud voice interrupted. Several of the students pressed their way between Yuuri and Wolfram. "They're cute…"

"Er…y-yeah, they're f-friends of mine…"

Yuuri mentally pummeled himself for that lie, wondering why he was suddenly terrified of introducing Wolfram as his fiancé. Of course he should be terrified. Earth people are more judgmental of this sort of thing than those from the other world. But thinking that he might as well get it out into the open, he cleared his throat and tried to speak. "This is Damien…Sara…and Wolfram…" Okay. Here it is. Yuuri took a deep breath. "Wolfram is my—"

"—friend," Wolfram finished, to Yuuri's astonishment. "We were just dropping by…"

Yuuri stared, not knowing how to react. It was like being physically punched in the gut, hearing Wolfram trivialize their relationship like that. But then after his obvious reluctance to introduce the boy properly, Yuuri knew that he deserved that blow.

"Hey, why don't you all stay for a while?" one of the actors offered to Wolfram and the others. "We're thinking of having a small party to celebrate."

Yuuri could almost hear the denial out of Wolfram's mouth, but the students all around them begged and cajoled loudly, leading everyone into a waiting table of refreshments and various snacks. Yuuri tried to get a hold of Wolfram in the commotion, but the boy seemed to slip right out of his grasp. His second attempt was made more difficult by Reiko still clinging onto his other arm.

Just as he was wondering how to politely brush off the girl, Reiko looked up at him with a curious expression and said, "That's him?"

Yuuri blinked in confusion. Then the girl explained, "That someone you were talking about…_Your _someone."

Yuuri could not think of anything to say. The girl's unexpected perceptiveness aside, he was also a bit surprised at the expression of understanding on her face. Finally, he nodded in admission and asked, "How did you know?"

Reiko smiled. "Your face. I saw how distracted you were when you saw him, back on stage. And just a moment ago…geez, you were both so obvious…"

"Obvious what?"

"Obviously in love," the girl said simply.

"He said we were just friends," Yuuri blurted out, surprised at himself for saying that aloud.

"I think he did not want to embarrass you," Reiko guessed. "Your face a moment back did not really say that you wanted everyone to know about the two of you…"

"I did not mean it that way," Yuuri said defensively. "I was just…"

"Scared?"

"A little," Yuuri admitted. Then he groaned loudly. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? Okay, I'm going to do this—"

"Then whatever it is, do it now," a voice cut in. Damien was suddenly standing next to him, his expression stormy.

Saralegui was just a few steps behind. "You might want to hurry it up a little. Lord von Bielefeld is leaving."

"What?" Yuuri turned to the exit, finding that Wolfram was indeed standing there. The boy cast one long lingering look at him, before pushing the door open and walking away.

"_Lord…_?" Reiko began to ask, but Yuuri finally shook her off, and was running for the door in the next second. He bumped into several different people along the way, but he did not stop to apologize. He just kept running, finding it a bit absurd that it was he who was chasing after Wolfram now.

Yuuri did not stop. He just ran on, determined to catch Wolfram before the latter could disappear out of his sight – out of his life – forever.

* * *

Wolfram had heard and seen enough. Walking purposelessly along the school corridors, he eventually stopped at a certain spot and looked around curiously. Why did it feel as if he had been here before?

But this was his first time here, in Yuuri's school. He couldn't have seen this—oh.

Wolfram understood. The familiar feeling was brought about by Ryuu's memory, not his. Ryuu had been here. Sat on this spot by the floor. Without thinking, he sat down too.

With Shinou's guidance, Wolfram learned that he could actually block Ryuu's memories from interrupting his mind, unless he wanted to purposely rifle through them. It was difficult at first, but with practice, he learned how to keep those parts – the parts that were not him, the memories and feelings that were not his – as separate from his own.

"Try to observe your fiancé," Shinou had advised. "He did a very good job of setting the boundaries between himself and the Maou spirit inside him."

Then if that was the case, Wolfram thought, he would have to think of himself as two distinct souls inside a single body. That helped for the most part, but in his unguarded moments, Wolfram would still get flashes of Ryuu's memories, as they continuously and tenaciously rose to the forefront of his mind.

Just like now.

Wolfram sighed, struggling to push the memories back. The Crypt had said that Ryuu's soul will not be able to override his mind, that because he was created differently, he would be able to keep control of his body long enough to allow their souls to merge. But Wolfram found that it still took a lot of effort to remain in control. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"Wolf…! There you are…!"

Wolfram's head shot up. Yuuri had just rounded the corner, panting slightly from exertion. He was still in that ridiculous outfit he had worn on stage, and he looked like he had just been running to escape an angry mob of people.

"Yuuri…"

"First…of…all…" the boy said between huge gulps of air. "…I…love…you…"

"What…?" Wolfram stared, staggered at the sudden declaration.

Yuuri took another breath, his statement punctuated by small gasps of air. "Second of…all…there is absolutely nothing…going on…between Sawada-san and me…"

"Yuuri…"

"And lastly," said the boy, now able to talk normally, "I'm so glad you're here."

The last assertion was followed by a sudden hug, and Wolfram tensed. But the pain he had expected did not come, indicating that Shinou had at least kept his promise. Wolfram slowly relaxed, letting himself enjoy the feel of his fiancé's arms around his waist, his back…

"Yuuri…"

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just so…I didn't know…I…"

Wolfram pulled away just enough to hold Yuuri's remorseful eyes. "I know. I'm sorry too. I haven't really understood what your life here was like until I saw you a moment back…"

"Wolf…"

Then Yuuri's lips were on his, and Wolfram had to fight back the urge to push the boy away. He struggled for a moment as Ryuu's memories threatened to flood his mind, but he managed to shove everything back, out of reach.

"I missed you," Yuuri whispered, breaking the kiss.

Wolfram's heart soared at that, and in spite of the fact that he had already decided to let Yuuri go, he whispered back, "I missed you too."

* * *

Yuuri was delighted to hear a positive response from his fiancé, but his joy lasted for only a second before Wolfram extricated himself from him completely and said, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait?" Yuuri asked, heart falling to the pit of his stomach.

"No," said Wolfram flatly. "I'm sorry." The boy broke away from him and continued, "Yuuri…I…I'm leaving…"

Yuuri blinked, wondering if he'd heard right. "Leaving?" To his disappointment, Wolfram nodded in confirmation. "Leaving where?"

The boy replied, "To the Bielefeld territories first. Although my uncle has luckily forgiven me…I think I have to earn that forgiveness by restoring everything that had been destroyed in the war…"

"Oh," Yuuri commented. "I didn't know that Waltorana has recovered as well." He knew that the noble was severely injured from his botched attempt to recover the Bielefeld territories, but the last news Yuuri had heard about him was that he was still too ill to receive visitors or attend a council with the other Noble House leaders. Yuuri was glad that Waltorana seemed to have achieved some progress while he was away, and that Wolfram's relationship with him had been mended.

"Ojiue's still sick," said Wolfram, "so I will have to return with him to the Bielefeld territories."

"You said first," Yuuri observed. "Where will you go next?"

"Traveling," Wolfram answered vaguely. "I think I need some time to myself."

Yuuri nodded slowly. "How long will you be gone?"

A long pause. Wolfram seemed to be thinking of a suitable response.

"Not too long for sure?" Yuuri asked, suddenly suspicious at the lengthy break the other had just taken. "A week?"

Wolfram actually smiled. "That wouldn't be enough to even lay the foundation for the restoration of Bielefeld Castle…wimp."

Yuuri did not find the jibe amusing. "A month?" he pressed. "That would be sufficient to oversee everything. And surely Waltorana would have recovered by then."

Wolfram looked away. Then he said softly, "Maybe longer."

"_Months_?" Yuuri exclaimed, aghast. "Wolf, that's too long!"

"Is it?"

"Of course!" Yuuri cried. "You have got to be joking!"

"I'm not," Wolfram said tersely. "I might be gone for a year or so."

"No!"

"That's why I wanted to ask you—"

"No!" Yuuri repeated emphatically. "Definitely not!"

Wolfram snapped impatiently, "Listen first, wimp. I haven't got all day."

Yuuri was too taken aback at seeing this familiar side of his fiancé again that he paused to gape at him. Taking advantage of his momentary lost of speech, Wolfram continued, "Notgoing is _not_ an option. I have to go, and I will. You cannot stop me."

Yuuri finally recovered enough to ask back, "And what's going to happen to me? To _us_?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Wolfram replied.

Yuuri frowned, still not catching on to the other boy's thoughts. "What exactly do you want to hear from me?"

Wolfram blushed, averting his eyes again.

"Wolf…"

The boy looked back at him and started hesitantly, "I was…I was going to ask you if…if you'd…"

He trailed off, and it was Yuuri's turn to snap impatiently, "If I'd what?"

"…wait for me."

The words hung in the air between them. Wolfram cleared his throat, finally seeming to draw enough courage to look back into Yuuri's eyes. "I've made up my mind, Yuuri," the boy said, as if to explain. "After the Bielefeld territories have been restored, I will leave Shin Makoku for a while…and I…I know that I might be gone for a long time…and so…and so I initially thought that I would have to…to really break off our engagement this time…"

"No," Yuuri said automatically, moving forward to place his arms around the other boy's waist once again, desperately needing the physical contact.

Wolfram did not resist, although he did nothing to move closer. "All this time, I've been thinking how I could possibly say goodbye to everyone. To you especially. I even thought that I should just leave without talking to anyone—"

"No," Yuuri repeated, drawing closer.

Wolfram gave him a little smile. "And then…Shinou reminded me of that thing I promised you…you remember, back at the dungeons?"

Yuuri nodded. "How did Shinou know about that?"

"Apparently, he was watching…" The boy suddenly scowled at him. "He also told me that you and the others replayed that scene using the demon mirror while I was asleep…"

Yuuri flushed, and he hastened to explain, "We were all getting desperate that time. You weren't waking up and we were so afraid that—"

Wolfram cut him off. "It's fine. It doesn't matter now anyway." He took another pause before continuing, "I did promise that I wouldn't leave again – at least not without your knowledge. So that's why I'm here."

"To say goodbye?" Yuuri asked, his stomach clenching painfully.

"Well initially…yes," Wolfram confirmed. "But then Saralegui talked to me and I—"

"Sara talked to you?"

"Let me finish, wimp," Wolfram chided gently. "Saralegui said that perhaps…I could ask you to wait. I'm not placing any pressure on you, Yuuri. I know you would do fine without me, that you would find someone else—"

"No," Yuuri said with a vehement shake of the head, his fingers digging into the other boy's back.

"—and you would have," Wolfram continued despite the interruption. "That girl from earlier…"

"I told you, there's nothing—"

"There could be something," said Wolfram fairly. "If you choose to. I mean, I think she likes you…"

"Wolf." Yuuri placed a finger on the boy's lips to silence him. "Stop. I don't know what you're trying to get at, but I have no feelings for Sawada-san. I love _you_. End of story."

"Yuuri…I…thank you."

Yuuri nodded, glad that the boy seemed to accept that. Then he frowned once again as the things Wolfram had told him earlier came back to him. "So…when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…" Yuuri repeated sadly. "And there's no stopping you?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I've made up my mind. And," he added when he saw that Yuuri was about to say something, "you can't come with me either. Think of Shin Makoku."

"I know you'd say that," Yuuri muttered under his breath. He studied Wolfram's face then sighed. "Okay. I shall wait then."

Wolfram looked like he could not believe what he had just heard. "Really?" he asked, "Are you sure? It might take me long—"

"I'll wait," Yuuri said firmly, leaning down to kiss the boy again. He held it for a long moment before pulling back. "Just promise that you'd hurry back to me."

Wolfram flushed, but he smiled just the same. "I promise." Then he laughed – a ringing, carefree laughter that Yuuri had not heard from him for a long time. "Thank you. It makes things a little better…knowing that I have you to return to…"

Yuuri grinned. "I would have waited even if you hadn't asked, you idiot."

"Wimp," Wolfram shot back.

Yuuri chuckled and kissed his fiancé again. He hardly cared that they were near the window – fully visible to anyone who would happen to look up from the grounds, or down from the other building's windows – or that some students might pass them on their way up or down the nearby stairway.

Wolfram noticed this too, and he asked, "Are you okay with this? Someone might see…"

"Let them," Yuuri declared. "I don't care." And with that, he leaned forward to silence Wolfram with another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to SangLeGuira and Aella Antiope for reviewing the previous chapter! And yes I know that Shinou's plan is still a mystery, but I intend to have it that way until the end of this part._

_The details of Shinou's plan will be a major component of the plot of the second part. __Part 2: The Soul Breaker__ will also deal with 1) Wolfram's journey to Raven Port, 2) Yuuri's actions upon finally learning the truth about Ryuu, as well as 3) Damien's coronation and struggles with being a king. To a lesser extent, it will also tackle some unresolved issues like 4) Tier's involvement with Weisser and Ryuu, and why he agreed to help them in the first place, 5) more on the Ryuzoku and how they function as a society, and 6) the new leaders of the Radford and Rochefort Houses._

_Next – the Epilogue._

_Thanks for reading!_


	39. Epilogue: Maybe

**Epilogue: Maybe**

* * *

_He had stopped. _

_It was too bright, too much light that it was almost blinding. He tried to speak to convey his discomfort, but all that came out of him was a loud cry…_

_Wait, he's…crying?_

_Then from somewhere above him came the sound of excited voices._

"_It's a boy, my lady!"_

"_Oh, he's beautiful!"_

_He could feel himself being handed ever so carefully to another pair of arms. _

"_He has your face, my lady."_

"_He'll no doubt grow up to be as beautiful as you!"_

_A delighted laugh. He felt soft hands ghosting over his face…_

"_What shall you call him, my lady?"_

_There was a pause. Then a voice came, happy and comforting:_

"_Wolfram. His name is Wolfram." _

_He liked the sound of that and he settled into the warmth provided to him by this unknown pair of arms, already forgetting about his long journey. _

_Forgetting about a life he had once led as a new one began._

* * *

The festival was over.

Shori stood with Murata before the window of an empty classroom, watching the now vacant school ground as the last of the students traipsed out of the gate. Aside from the two of them, only four people remained in the premises – Yuuri, Wolfram, Damien, and Saralegui. The four had broken into two unlikely groups – Yuuri and Saralegui were seated on a bench, under a tree, while Damien and Wolfram were walking along the empty booths, examining their contents with perfunctory interest.

"Shibuya looks happy," Murata observed, breaking the silence.

Shori could not help but scowl. "Not for long. Wolfram's going, isn't he?"

"Yes, but Shibuya knows, and he looks fine with it."

"Fine _now_," Shori pointed out. "But what if Wolfram fails and his soul is still destroyed in the process? What happens then?"

Murata shrugged. "I think Lord von Bielefeld wouldn't fail. Now that he had Shibuya's assurance that he'd be waiting, he has a very good reason not to fail."

"You really are a romantic," said Shori, slightly amused at the idea of a sage who was more sentimental than intellectual. He let out a deep breath. "I just hope that Yuuri knows what he's doing. He just seems too in love with Wolfram that I'm not sure how he'll cope with his fiancé going away. I mean look at that…that scene earlier…"

He trailed off. Murata chuckled, seeming to also remember that scene being referred to. After Yuuri had run off, Shori and Murata had taken a walk around the school, looking for him. They eventually saw him beside a window, standing much too close to Wolfram…and then he was kissing Wolfram…and then…

If Shori had been near enough, he would have done something to catch the two boys' attentions. Of the two, Yuuri should have known better. Being the one from Earth, he should know perfectly well that kissing a guy in public was…was just not something that other people are accustomed to seeing. But no. Shori could see that it was even his precious little brother who was making the move that he had to wonder for a moment whether Yuuri had already lost his mind.

Some students saw what Yuuri and Wolfram were doing, and Shori could only groan helplessly. And then others looked up too and saw everything, and Shori just knew that the damage was done. Yuuri's high school life will be ruined by that one single occurrence. Perhaps ruined forever.

"Yuuri had just turned his school life into a living hell," commented Shori.

Murata, however, had a different opinion. "I wouldn't say that. The boys were indeed shocked to the core, but the girls were at least a little more open to the idea. Take Sawada-san for instance…"

"Even so…" Shori persisted, but Murata cut him short.

"Your brother looks happy, does he not? Isn't that enough for now?"

Shori returned his gaze to Yuuri, noting the radiance in his smile, and in the end, he had to agree. He huffed and nodded grudgingly, but still he couldn't help but qualify his agreement with an emphatic, "For now."

Murata smiled and said wisely, "Now is as good a time as any to be happy."

"You always have an answer to everything, don't you?" Shori asked amusedly.

"I _am_ a sage, Shibuya's older brother."

"Fair point, my little brother's friend."

And they left it at that, both deciding – even without saying it out aloud – to just let everyone be happy.

Even just for now.

* * *

"I never did apologize for what I said the last time."

Damien turned to his companion, wondering what he could possibly be referring to. And then he remembered that the last time Wolfram and he were together, they were in the Ryuzoku camp, arguing about things that all seemed so trivial now.

He said, "Forget about it. I should apologize too for…er…insulting the Maou in front of your face before…"

Wolfram smiled. "We were both so mad at each other that time, weren't we?"

"I was more frustrated," Damien answered. "I know I had accused you of confusing me with him, but by then, I also started to realize that I was desperately trying to be like him just so I could get you to like me."

Wolfram blinked at the confession. "I like you—"

"Don't say things like that," Damien interrupted disapprovingly. "I'm really just starting to get over…er…you, and I don't want any reason for me to relapse into my old obsessive ways…"

He was answered with a chuckle. "You make me sound like a disease…" Wolfram grinned at him meaningfully. "So…have you found your cure then?"

"What?" Damien did not understand for a moment, then he saw his companion's eyes flitting over to Saralegui. "What? No!" he quickly denied, his voice rising. "I—we—come on—you can't possibly—"

Wolfram placed a placating hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I did not say anything…_Ryuzoku_."

The last word was uttered so carefully, mimicking Saralegui's tone and manner of delivery that Damien blushed to the tips of his hair. "No," he said again, but much softer and weaker this time.

Wolfram laughed at him.

* * *

"I guess I should thank you Sara."

Saralegui glanced at the boy seated next to him and asked, "Thank me for what?"

"Wolf told me…that you helped him make up his mind to come here today," Yuuri answered. "He said that he had almost decided to leave Blood Pledge Castle without saying goodbye, until you managed to convince him. Although I'm really curious…how did you do that?"

Saralegui smiled. "We dueled."

Yuuri straightened up. "You did? Who won?"

Saralegui could not stop himself from laughing, remembering that same question uttered by somebody else some hours earlier, but he subsided long enough to answer, "Off the record? I'd say he did." Mentally he added, _'In every way.'_

The Maou's eyes were back on Lord von Bielefeld, watching the latter from afar, and for that instant, Saralegui allowed himself to brood. He watched Lord von Bielefeld with a mixture of jealousy and interest, thinking how truly lucky he must be to have the love and affection of two good men. For a brief moment, Saralegui allowed his true feelings to surface, acknowledging the resentment that was bottled up inside him for so long – resentment at the fact that he wanted what Lord von Bielefeld had.

Family. Friends. Love.

"Sara?"

Startled, Saralegui turned to Yuuri, discomfited at the realization that the latter must have seen the yearning and vulnerability on his face. He quickly turned away, raising his shields in the process, reminding himself that the things he wanted were way beyond his reach.

Besides, tomorrow, he would be sailing back to Shou Shimaron. Back to his kingdom. Back to being a king. And Saralegui knew that he needed to shove all thoughts of family, friends, or love to the deepest corner of his mind. He would be alone again. He had always been alone.

"You don't have to do things on your own, you know," said Yuuri suddenly, as though he knew exactly what was bothering him. "We're friends and allies now, right? You can always count on me. And I'm sure Damien will tell you the same thing."

Saralegui could not speak for a second. Then despite himself, he smiled. "Friends. Yes, I know."

Friends. Saralegui kept that in mind, telling himself that perhaps it wasn't too bad to have even just one of the things he had always wanted.

Even just one.

* * *

"Speaking of the Ryuzoku," Wolfram said, changing the topic, "what do you think should I do with them?"

Damien answered, "I think they all want a quiet life. If you'd talk to Emil, you'd see how desperate they are for peace…"

"I know," Wolfram sighed. "But since they played a huge part in the destruction of Bielefeld Castle, I cannot just take them there with me…"

"How about ordering them to the wild?" Damien suggested. "Isn't there a protected portion of the Mazoku territories which are reserved for dragons?"

"The Dragon Valley," Wolfram said thoughtfully. He had been there once, when Yuuri had first insisted that he needed to see a dragon with his own eyes. They ended up having a very eventful encounter with a group of poachers, when they rescued a baby dragon from their grasp. Wolfram suddenly wondered whether that baby dragon had finally grown up.

"I could perhaps ask Yuuri…" he said after a second's consideration. "But I'm not sure how the nobles would react to that…"

"If it's only temporary, I don't see any reason for them to disagree," Damien said. "I'm sure they'd prefer that than to having the dragons within sight of the capital."

Wolfram nodded, seeing the other boy's point in that. Then he couldn't stop himself from asking, "You don't find it weird at all that I…I mean that I…took over…the Ryuzoku?"

Damien clarified, "You mean if I'm mad at you for killing Ryuu?"

Wolfram's face darkened at the boy's candor. "Yes."

"No," said the other boy. "And I told Yuuri the same thing."

Yuuri. Wolfram noted the use of the name and he observed, "You all seem to be getting along well. You and Yuuri. Even Saralegui…"

"Long story," said Damien, smiling. "Yuuri and I…well…it took us so long to finally get past all that animosity…" The boy glanced at Wolfram and added with a wink. "For obvious reasons."

"Should I be flattered?" Wolfram asked good-humoredly. He went on before Damien could reply, "What about Saralegui?"

"The Shinzoku?" said Damien, refusing to use the Shou Shimaron king's given name. But there was no trace of enmity in the former's tone. Rather, the way he uttered the word made it even sound like a pet name.

"He still confuses me sometimes," Damien continued. "He can be terribly cryptic. Case in point – he supported my bid for the Dai Shimaron throne despite the fact that he clearly wanted to unite Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron so badly…"

Wolfram considered that, and unconsciously, his gaze traveled to Saralegui. Something about the Shou Shimaron king had changed, Wolfram noted. He did not know exactly what it was, but…could he be…?

"Wolf?"

He glanced back at Damien with a knowing smile. "Well, Saralegui need not worry so much about that. Besides, if he really wanted it so badly, there is another way to unite Shimaron…"

"What?"

Wolfram told him, and Damien quickly turned red.

* * *

Yuuri watched his fiancé talking with Damien, and he frowned. Wolfram seemed to be teasing Damien about something. At least the latter was blushing furiously, while the former was laughing unabashedly.

"Jealous?" Saralegui joked, catching his eye.

Yuuri shook his head. "No. I think it's good that Wolfram has established a friendship with another human…aside from me. And besides, he is laughing again…"

"And you're really just going to let him go on his own?"

"I don't think I could ever really tie Wolfram down," Yuuri answered with a small smile.

"And you're really fine with that?" Saralegui asked dubiously.

"For the most part," said Yuuri. "Besides, I do have responsibilities. We all do. We all have to rebuild everything that was destroyed in the war. But once I'm done and Wolfram hasn't returned yet…well, he did not expressly forbid me from going after him."

Saralegui did not speak for a while. Then he said softly, "You two really are something."

Yuuri did not comment on that, opting to return his gaze to Wolfram and Damien. After watching the two for a few more seconds, he stood up.

"You know, I _am _jealous," he told his companion. "Let's go break them apart now, shall we?"

* * *

Damien was still blushing, and the redness in his face intensified when Yuuri and Saralegui joined them. Yuuri's hand immediately went around Wolfram's in a subtle show of possessiveness.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuuri asked.

To Damien's relief, Wolfram answered, "Oh nothing."

"So I could steal you away now?"

Wolfram smiled and followed Yuuri's lead. But before he left, he gave Damien a significant look and said, "Just think about it."

"Think about what?" Saralegui echoed when the two other boys had gone.

Damien groaned. "Nothing really. It's a stupid idea."

"About?"

"About…unifying Shimaron."

Saralegui looked interested. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you? Your choice, Ryuzoku."

Damien made a face. "It's really nothing. Wolf just said that…_marriage_ between the rulers is as effective as any in unifying Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron…" He took one look at the other boy's expression and muttered, "I told you it's a stupid idea."

Saralegui took a moment to answer. Just when Damien thought that the other boy would not respond to that at all, Saralegui flashed his usual cryptic smile at him.

"Yes," the Shou Shimaron king agreed. "It's a pretty stupid idea."

* * *

"_Marriage_?" Yuuri asked, eyebrows raised. "Damien and Sara? Come on, Wolf…"

"Is it really too impossible?" Wolfram challenged.

"Well…I don't know. But they just don't seem to get along well half of the time…"

"We never did too, before. Remember?"

Yuuri considered that for a moment. Then reluctantly, he nodded in agreement. "We turned out okay though."

"Because you stopped being such a wimp," Wolfram said fondly.

"And you stopped being such a brat," Yuuri shot back.

Wolfram smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "I really am going to miss you."

The sun had gone down and darkness was starting to set in. For some reason, Wolfram had insisted on going back to the other world after the day is over, and looking at the skies, Yuuri thought that it must be about time. He wanted to go back with the boy so that he could see him off properly, but Wolfram had declined, saying that he wanted to say his goodbyes here on Earth.

"I will miss you too," Yuuri said, kissing him back. Then he smiled. "You know, maybe _we_ should be the ones getting married."

Wolfram looked surprised, then he laughed. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe soon."

Yuuri was suddenly hopeful. "Maybe when you return?"

Wolfram's smile slipped, and his face turned thoughtful. "Yuuri…"

"Just maybe?" Yuuri pushed.

Wolfram looked at him for a long period before nodding. "Maybe. When everything is over."

Yuuri refrained from asking what the boy meant by that, knowing that he would never get a straight answer anyway. Wolfram was being very secretive about his destination after settling everything in the Bielefeld territories, and not for lack of trying but Yuuri had not been able to get the boy to tell him anything about that at all.

So at the moment, Yuuri contented himself by leaning forward and kissing Wolfram again, holding onto him while he still could, until the entire world faded away, and only the two of them were all that mattered.

* * *

Blood Pledge Castle seemed quieter in the days that followed, after the departure of all the refugees and soldiers from Shou Shimaron and Dai Shimaron, the leaders of the Noble Houses and their entourage, as well as the dragons and their riders.

After saying goodbye to Damien, Saralegui, and Wolfram on Earth, Yuuri stayed behind to spend a little time with his family. It wasn't really too bad, considering that he had a still-guilty Shori to boss around, but after two days of living like a normal Earth teenager again, Yuuri felt himself getting restless. After all the action and stress of keeping a kingdom together through a war, Yuuri found normal teenage life to be a little drab.

Yuuri soon returned to a nearly empty castle, and for a brief instant, he felt daunted at the huge responsibility that awaited him, not quite knowing where to start. There were towns to rebuild, people to talk to, and a towering pile of documents to peruse and sign.

Gunter and Gwendal took some of the less important things off his hands, but even with their help, Yuuri still felt that he was being pulled into a thousand different directions all at once. Everybody seemed to need him. Everything seemed to require his attention.

But Yuuri readily welcomed his new hectic days, finding that having so many things to do kept him from dwelling too much about the departure of one other person. Wolfram was predictably gone by the time that Yuuri returned to Blood Pledge Castle, and although they had parted in excellent terms, Yuuri found his thoughts straying more and more to his fears that the boy might never return.

There were moments that Yuuri wanted to sneak in the middle of the night and set off for Bielefeld Castle. There were times when he'd feel an insatiable yearning at the pit of his stomach for just another second to be with Wolfram. There were instances when he'd feel the urge to leave everything behind just to be with his fiancé, but at the last minute, he'd always manage to stop himself somehow, just enough to think rationally.

He could do this. He could wait. Wolfram had done it, had waited three years for Yuuri to admit his feelings for him. He should be able to pay Wolfram the same courtesy.

Yuuri sighed, his mind leaping to another thought. Should he have agreed to let Wolfram go? Perhaps if he had argued or even demanded…the boy might be forced to stay. Yuuri winced at the word. Forced. On second thought, he did not want to drive Wolfram into doing anything against his will.

Besides…if their situations were reversed, Yuuri was fairly sure that Wolfram would never attempt to tie him down. The memory of a day roughly a year ago – when he had finally defeated Soushou and was faced with the choice of leaving Shin Makoku for good – served as a perfect example. Back then, he had feared that Wolfram would throw a fit at his imminent departure, but to his immense surprise, it was the boy who told him to go. It was Wolfram who reminded him of his family who was waiting on the other side, who understood his burden enough to not try to hold him back.

Yuuri sighed again, pushing the letter he'd been reading away from him, giving it up as a bad job. His interest and focus on the job at hand had dissipated anyway, as they always did when he'd get too caught up in his musings. He looked out of the open window, wondering what Wolfram was doing right now.

"Yuuri?"

"Heika?"

The door was open, admitting a surprisingly large group of people – Greta, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Lady Cheri, Yozak, Anissina…

Yuuri eventually lost count. He stood up, wondering worriedly whether something bad had happened again. Conrad smiled to reassure him.

"I just wanted to check if you're okay," his godfather explained. "But surprisingly a lot of people came to do the same…"

"I'm fine really," said Yuuri, slightly flustered at all this attention. "I'm not…"

"Oh I am _so_ going to clobber Wolfram when I see him next," cried Lady Cheri theatrically. "Leaving us – Heika especially – like that…"

"It's okay. We talked before he—"

"I understand that he's needed in the Bielefeld territories," chimed Gunter, "but he's your fiancé. He should stay by your side always…"

"Thank you Gunter, but really, I'm—"

"Wolf will come back, won't he?" asked Greta worriedly. "Soon?"

"I'm not really sure but he—"

"I could not believe that you allowed him to go that easily," said Gwendal in disapproval. "Granted that he was exonerated, but he still has a lot of questions to answer…"

"I know, but—"

"I do have a new invention," Anissina interrupted. "It's called the 'Transport-Anyone-Back-Into-Blood-Pledge-Castle-kun' but I think I will have to test it out on Gwendal again. The last person I used this on ended up somewhere in the desert…"

"Er, thank you Anissina-san, but—"

"So that's why Ryan went missing," commented Yozak. "But could that be actually used on—?"

Yuuri had had enough. "Everyone," he said firmly, "Please. Wolfram and I have talked about this. He will return, okay? So just…just go back to whatever it is that you have been doing until he comes back."

"For how long?" Conrad asked on behalf of everyone in the room.

"I don't know," said Yuuri honestly. "We'll all just have to wait, right?" He smiled to set everyone's mind at rest. "I'm really okay. Besides…if Wolfram were here, he would just yell at all of us for worrying too much about him."

Everyone seemed to get his point, but all still looked a little doubtful. Without thinking, Yuuri blurted out, "We're getting married. When Wolf returns."

A stunned silence. Then everyone seemed to be speaking all at the same time.

"Married?" Lady Cheri squealed, "Oh my! Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Dear Shinou," remarked Gunter, face turning white then red then green. "Heika, you actually _asked_ Wolfram…?"

"But this is wonderful news!" exclaimed Anissina. "I'd finally get to use my—"

"No, no inventions Anissina," Lady Cheri said. "I want everything done the right way—"

"What can I do to help?" asked Greta, stars sparkling in her eyes. "Oh! Could I—?"

Yuuri smiled, turning faintly red at his friends' enthusiasm. He tuned the others' voices out of his head as a fragment of his last conversation with Wolfram reverberated through his ears.

"_You know, maybe we should be the ones getting married."_

Yuuri could still not believe that he'd had enough courage to suggest something like that, but then it had been roughly four years since he'd strayed into this world. Surely that was time enough for him to absorb the kingdom's culture and social norms…

"_Maybe."_

"_Maybe?"_

"_Maybe soon."_

"_Maybe when you return?"_

Yuuri frowned a little, realizing just now that Wolfram had not explicitly said yes. What was it that Wolfram said…?

"_Maybe. When everything is over."_

Okay, that really wasn't a 'yes.' And that really wasn't even a real proposal. Should he have bought a ring at the festival? Or slapped Wolf again? His mind whirling with a hundred different concerns, Yuuri sighed and just shrugged it all off in the end, deciding that it really didn't matter. He'd come up with something should Wolfram protest, which Yuuri knew, was highly unlikely anyway.

So in the meantime, it wouldn't really hurt to be prepared with the actual wedding. Besides, it would give the others – Lady Cheri and Greta, especially – something to do, something to look forward to, in the days to come. Something that would fill in the void created by Wolfram's absence.

Yuuri smiled to himself. 'Maybe' was the best answer he had at present. Although it was a lot less desirable than a 'yes,' it was at least much more uplifting than a 'no.'

Maybe.

It was all he had. It was all that Wolfram offered him.

But Yuuri took it with a willing heart – because despite the uncertainties of the future, and the fact that all he could hold on for now was a series of maybe's that might or might not come to fruition – he could find strength in the conviction that Wolfram loved him.

And to Yuuri, that was all that mattered.

* * *

End of Part 1: The Soul Hunters

* * *

_A/N: Yes! The end. Thanks to everyone for supporting this story, especially those who stuck with this story until the very end! I know I left some questions still unanswered, but it was necessary for the development of the plot of the second part. _

_This entire story was initially comprised of three parts – The Soul Keeper, The Soul Hunters, and The Soul Breaker. But after completing the outline for the first part, I found that two parts would be more than enough._

_I'm going to take a break before working on Part 2, but I'm fairly certain that it will be a WHOLE lot shorter than Part 1. In the meantime, I'm going to go over all of the chapters and edit errors in grammar, spelling, structure etc., if any, so drop me a line if you happened to notice something. _

_I'll also return to being a semi-regular reviewer and "force" others to continue writing their own stories as well. I might also take the time to act on some of the story requests I've been receiving. (To SangLeGuira, I've laid the groundwork here for that DamienxSaralegui story you requested for earlier. Will try to see how that will turn out. :) Thank you for your speedy reviews.)_

_Please review if you haven't done so yet! Happy New Year everyone! See you again!_


End file.
